The Nine Phantom Thieves
by mtnetwarrior
Summary: A young girl from Akihabara finds herself at Shujin Academy, just in time to join a transfer student with a criminal record, a deliquent, a quarter-American woman with a reputation for being loose, and a strange cat creature. Compared to facing Nighteaters and Synthisters, Nana wonders if this is better or worse.
1. Prologue

**I said I'd have a new story alongside the current arc for Danganronpa: Anything OOO, and here it is. However, I should mention something. My basic idea is that every two chapters of OOO current arc, I write a chapter for this story. But this first chapter is an exception, since it is the prologue. Disclaimer: I don't own Persona, Akiba's Trip, or Danganronpa.**

Prologue: The Phantom Thieves

A brilliant cityscape could be seen as the stars framed a rather opulent casino. Inside, several people were enjoying the various games, though the ones that lost looked particularly grim. Suddenly, an alarm sounded throughout the casino, causing confusion among the crowd. Just above them, a few people spotted a young man wearing a black trench coat, grey collared shirt, black trousers, dark brown heeled boots, and a pair of red gloves. His face was partially obscured by a white domino mask that was vaguely bird-shaped and had black designs around the eyes. Tucked under one arm was a metal briefcase. He looked for all the world like some sort of master thief.

As the man made his way across the chandeliers and other ceiling decorations, someone spoke to him through an unseen method. 'Okay Joker. This is your chance to escape. Just get to the rendezvous point and we'll retrieve the briefcase on our end.' For a second there was some other kind of voice, coming in rather garbled, but it faded quickly. The thief, now identified as Joker, continued across the skyways until he reached a large balcony on the second floor of the casino. A few guards were quick to intercept him. However, instead of simply grabbing him, they somehow morphed, becoming slightly taller, their bodies and arms thickening while their legs thinned. Their faces gained strange masks that almost looked melted.

Joker grinned and leapt onto the nearest guard, ripping off his mask. The guard collapsed into a puddle of red and black liquid, but not blood. The liquid then erupted into a strange creature. It had a serpentine body that stood upright on two mechanical legs. The tail seemed rather mechanical as well. It's upper body resembled a minotaur, the hands grasping two handles on the hips, as if using them for support. Around its neck was a cravat and a rather high collar. A Sacrificial Pyrekeeper. Joker grinned. "You won't be hard to deal with." He pulled out a semi-auto pistol and fired off a few shots to distract the monster before effortlessly slashing its torso with a combat knife.

The creature went down quick, and Joker took the opening he created to leap to a higher balcony, evading more guards as he did. Running down a hallway that had a different look to it, Joker spotted a guard near a staircase. The guard's back was turned to him, so Joker took the chance to hide in the shadows, blending in perfectly. "Are you sure the intruder came this way?," the guard asked into his service radio, "I can't see anything. All right, I'll keep looking." The guard moved away, and Joker took the chance to move up the stairs. Several guards spotted him and tried to follow as Joker reached the top floor of the casino.

'You're almost there,' said Joker's contact, 'Your exit is right ahead of you.' Joker looked and spotted the stained glass window that was the drawing point of the casino. "I see it." Just then, several guards appeared behind him. "Don't move! You have nowhere left to run!" Joker grinned. "If you think that, then you clearly have no imagination." To the guards' shock, Joker leapt onto the banister and ran across it until he reached the window. Smiling at the dumbfounded guards, he quipped, "See ya." And with that, he dove out the window.

However, a big surprise awaited him as he landed safely on the ground. An entire squad of police was there, making the usual commands as Joker surveyed the situation. Spotting a nearby emergency ladder, Joker ran for it, easily leaping to grab it. To his luck, the police had not thought to station anyone there. However, once he reached the roof, he heard someone call out, "JOKER!" Another young man appeared, looking angry at Joker. He was dressed in a body-suit with black and purple stripes, several belts covering his arms and legs, a black lower helmet covered his neck, topped with a deep crimson mask resembling a beak.

Joker grinned. "Somehow I knew if we pulled this job you'd show yourself. Church sends her regards. She really missed you." "No she didn't," the mysterious man said, fingering a scar on his cheek, "She got me good." Joker shrugged. "As much as I'd love to tangle with you, one of us has a date with the police down there. And since I have a job to finish..." And with that, Joker tackled the masked man, sending him plummeting to the ground where the police were able to apprehend him. The captain in charge sighed in resignation as Joker disappeared from the roof.

"Well," he said, "There goes what may be our one chance to apprehend the Phantoms." He knelt down to see the masked man. "But true to their MO, they left us a bigger fish to fry. You might be interested to know they were on to you for a while now. The Director's not their only target here." The masked man growled as he was cuffed and led into a squad car. Once the police cleared out, Joker emerged from the alley. "Crow's been nested. Time to finish this job." He smiled as he headed off to meet with his team. As was usual, the whole scheme had gone according to plan.

* * *

Prosecutor Sae Niijima walked through the hallways of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, a diary in one hand and a briefcase in the other. As she reached a room where several plain-clothes officers were standing, one of them noticed her. "Ah Niijima-san. You're just in time. The Director's last order before he was retired and arrested, was that you were to be given as much time as needed to question the prisoner." Sae nodded. "Yes, I must admit it was a surprise to learn who was behind the mental shutdowns, but it does fit in with Kyoko Kirigiri's investigations."

The officer nodded. "The only sour note in this is that the Phantoms escaped. Another successful heist from them, and the public is cheering in anticipation of their next big heist." Sae chuckled. "The only reason the department is still investigating them is because they're an embarrassment to the police, having caught criminals we didn't even know about. Or perhaps, it's boredom from having little else to do in the wake of the peace their actions bring?" The officer coughed uncomfortably as he rubbed the back of his head. "I... Can't really deny either of those."

He then noticed the diary. "Is that the diary sent to us by the Phantoms' leader?" "Yes it is," Sae noted, "It's meant to tie up any remaining loose ends, as well as detail how our Black Mask Killer pulled off his crimes. Don't go getting any ideas. I have Joker's confidence that only I will get to read it." "Understood," the officer said, "The suspect's ready when you are." Sae nodded and entered the room. When she saw the young man, his outfit now replaced by one she recognized, she sighed. "Looks like Kyoko had you pegged from the start. Just a spoiled child who only uses his talents to get attention. So, let's go over just how you were royally screwed by the Phantoms, shall we... Goro Akechi?"

To be continued...

 **Shyamalan moment. We'll understand what it means soon enough. As I said, this is just the prologue. Read and review.**


	2. April

**Well, next chapter is up. I know, crazy, crazy, but right now I wanna get one chapter from this story in-between two from Anything OOO. Each chapter from this story will constitute one month of in-game time, so bear that in mind. Disclaimer: I don't own Persona, Akiba's Trip, or Danganronpa.**

Chapter 1: April

 _April 9_

Nana Kasugano sighed. Sometimes, her keen eye for detail could be a burden to her. Right now she was on a train headed for some relatives who lived in Tokyo. But apparently, she had originally been selected for something more prestigious. It was a few weeks ago when she saw a news report. A jewel thief being pursued by a costumed hero somehow had the mailman's motorbike he stole go out of control and crash. The bike had exploded and an entire mailbag went up in flames. Nana had seen the report and noticed one of the letters had the address for MOGRA, the cafe she was staying at, and the sigil of Hope's Peak Academy.

Now Nana was good, but there was nothing that truly qualified her as an Ultimate, which meant she had been selected due to the rumored lottery held every year to select an Ultimate Lucky Student. And since her acceptance letter had been lost, now some other lucky student had been selected in her place. She decided to ignore the academy's forum, knowing it would only bring her heartbreak. Still, she couldn't complain. Shujin Academy, the high school she was know going to attend, was known to be just as prestigious.

Right next to her, a young man her own age woke with a start, then looked around as the announcement came to transfer lines. "You doing okay there?," Nana asked. The young man, Akira Kurusu, looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, just flashbacks to a terrible incident I got involved in." _'Like getting falsely accused of assault,'_ he thought to himself. _'Can't be worse than the Synthister incident,'_ Nana thought. She then noticed Akira was wearing a uniform similar to hers. "Oh, you going to Shujin Academy?" Akira nodded. "Recently transferred." "Ah," Nana said, "That explains the second-year badge. I'm only in first year. My name's Nana Kasugano by the way." "Akira Kurusu," Akira replied as they shook hands.

* * *

As the two students got off the train and entered Shibuya, Akira checked his phone and noticed that a new app had somehow been downloaded. The app had an eye symbol which expanded and covered the screen. Akira tapped on it, trying to remove it and then noticed that time around him somehow stopped for everyone but him. As he looked around, he saw just ahead of him something manifesting in a crowd of people. It was a mass of flame that took the form of winged humanoid. The strange phenomenon looked at Akira with sinister eyes and a wicked grin, yet he got the impression it did not mean anything malicious towards him or anyone else at the moment.

As the flame seemed to manifest his own face, but with bright yellow eyes, the entire scene flashed white. When it faded, Akira noticed that everything around him had started moving again, as if it had never stopped. He looked at his phone and saw the app had shrunk down. Without a thought, he quickly dragged it to his phone's trash bin. "Hey Akira," Nana said, waving her hand in front of Akira's face, "Move away from the light there pal, we need to get going." Akira gasped and nodded. "Right."

* * *

Akira soon found his way to the cafe owned by Sojiro Sakura in Yongen-Jaya, the Cafe Leblanc. As he entered, the public TV was broadcasting a news report about a public transit bus driving down an opposing lane, an elderly couple gossiping about it before paying for their meal and leaving. Standing just in front of the bar, reading a newspaper, was the cafe's owner, Sojiro. "Hmm," he muttered, "A five letter word for a shellfish used to farm pearls..." "I believe the word you're looking for is oyster," Akira said, causing Sojiro to look toward him.

"Ah, you must be Akira," Sojiro said, "I was told to expect you. One of my regulars is a friends of your parents." "Yeah they mentioned as much," Akira noted, "After the court ruling, they agreed the best way to get me a clean slate was to send me as far away from the incident as possible. Hence why my probation is being held here." Sojiro nodded. "Indeed. Anyway, I've set you up in the attic of the cafe. It's a bit cluttered, but I was able to find you a bed to sleep in."

He led the way up the stairs. Sure enough, the entire room was rather messy. "Well, a bit of a fixer-upper," Akira noted, "But I'm sure I can clean the place up and make it livable." Sojiro smiled. "I hope so. Just make sure to get some sleep after your done. Tomorrow we're heading for your new school to get you situated. And don't feel too pressured by your record. Don't forget you're allowed to do whatever you want while on probation, as long as its within the law. Speaking of which... Why did you go out of your way to help someone? Especially since it got you in trouble."

"It's not my fault the guy had the police in his pocket," Akira defended, "I just saw him harassing a young woman and couldn't stand for it. Really all I did was tap his shoulder. Guy must have been drunk out of his mind, because he tripped over his own two feet as he turned to face me." Sojiro shook his head. "Well I can't really fault you for wanting to help someone. I might have done the same when I was your age. Not that it matters now, the past is the past. All we can really do is learn from it. Anyway, I'll leave you to clean up." He headed downstairs as Akira unpacked the box with his belongings, and began to straighten the room up. By the time he was done, he was completely worn out, and collapsed on the bed, though he did notice the mysterious app from before had returned.

* * *

When Akira opened his eyes again, he somehow found himself on a warm cot inside a small room. As he looked around, he realized the room was a cell in some sort of prison with a blueish tint. He was still wearing the clothes he fell asleep in. He got up and walked to the bars on the cell, which were chained over and padlocked with seven locks. The sound of footsteps got his attention, as a young girl who looked to be just a bit young than him approached. She was wearing a blue dress and had a butterfly clip in her hair. She stopped in front of the cell Akira was in and motioned to the center of the prison.

There, behind a simple desk, sat an elderly man with a lanky frame, long nose, and piercing red eyes. The man regarded Akira with a wide yet somehow comforting sneer. "Trickster," the man said, "Welcome to the Velvet Room. My name is Igor, the proprietor of this establishment." "Proprietor?," Akira asked, "Velvet Room? Just what is this place?" Igor shifted his stance a little. "This is a place that exists between dreams and reality, mind and matter." "Basically," the young girl said, "You are still asleep in the real world, and are experiencing this as a dream."

"If this is a dream," Akira noted, "It's a very lucid one." "Quite the astute observation," Igor agreed, "Oh, and pardon me for not introducing my servant, Lavenza. She plays an important role in this establishment, but I shall get into that later. For now, I will say that only those who have entered a contract may enter into this place." Akira raised an eyebrow, causing Igor to chuckle. "You must understand, the Velvet Room's appearance and form are chosen by its master, the very being I serve. It is the link between my master and those he selects to defend the best in humanity."

"Okay," Akira said, a little wary, "But why a prison?" Igor shifted his stance again. "It is because you have become a prisoner of fate. The event of you being falsely labelled in reality has shepherded you onto the same path as the very city you now reside in. And that path... Shall lead to ruin. But fear not, for there is a way to save both yourself and the city and its people. You must be rehabilitated." Akira looked confused. "What do you mean by that?" "To prevent the city from crumbling under the weight of false desires," Lavenza chimed in, "Those who are choking the life from the city must be dealt with."

"You will be given more details before long," Igor assured Akira, "My other servant, Morgana, will show you the way. Now that you have started on the path of rehabilitation, your new fate will guide you to him. And once you have dealt with these demons..." He pointed to the padlocks on the cell, "Those locks will come loose, and you can stop the one who pulls the strings of these demons." Igor's grin grew wider. "As you've no doubt seen, that very being has already given you a powerful tool, which can be turned against him under the right circumstances. It is time for you to return to reality now, but I'd advise you to examine that application on your mobile device more closely." And with that, the Velvet Room faded from Akira's sight.

* * *

 _April 10_

Nana was exploring the hallways of Shujin Academy when she saw Akira and an older gentleman step out of the principal's office. "Oh, hey Akira. Didn't expect to see you here." "Hey Nana," Akira replied. Sojiro looked at the two of them. "Well, well, not even starting classes and you already made a friend." "We met on the train here," Akira explained. He talked a little about what Principal Kobayakawa had spoken about. "I really feel for Kawakami-san," Nana said, "But given the circumstances you described, it does sound like she doesn't have much choice. I hope you won't cause too much trouble for her."

"Don't worry," Akira replied, "I know how to keep my head down." Nana nodded. "By the way, it seems there's a few sour notes going on around here. I was hoping to look into the sports clubs, but only two really exist, the track team and the volleyball team. The track team seems to be on its last legs, and I've seen members of the volleyball team with massive injuries. I don't know who their coach is, but those injuries are not consistent with training." A female teacher who had just stepped out approached the group. "You mean Suguru Kamoshida, correct?," the teacher asked, "Oh, sorry, I'm Sadayo Kawakami, the Japanese language teacher."

"This woman seems to have something important to say to me," Nana said to Akira, "I'll see you tomorrow at school." Akira nodded, and he and Sojiro headed off. Sadayo looked a little awkward, but continued what she was saying, "Anyway, I'd like to ask you to be careful what you try to spread around in this school. Kamoshida-san is well revered around here." Nana closed her eyes for a second. "Suguru Kamoshida... Oh, now I remember that name. He was an Olympic gold medalist in volleyball, was he not? Why would someone like that be teaching at a high school?"

"He was requested by Principal Kobayakawa," Sadayo explained, "He felt having a former Olympian teach here would boost the school's reputation." Nana sighed. "So often do people rely on reputation over what's really important. Oh, and I wasn't planning on spreading anything, for the record. I'm a little smarter than that. It was merely a personal observation I was sharing with a friend." She gave a quick bow. "Anyway, I should be heading home. Hope to see you tomorrow for school." Sadayo nodded weakly. "Yeah, same to you... I guess..."

* * *

As Sojiro drove Akira back to Leblanc, there was a news report of a terrible accident on the subway line, injuries everyone on board but thankfully with no fatalities and no one on the platform caught in the crash. "Man," Sojiro said, "This town is getting crazy." He sighed. "And this traffic ain't moving, either. I hope you're capable of taking the subway from now on." "So long as there are no crashes I should be good," Akira said with a nod, "By the way, why did you decide to take me in in the first place?" "You remind me a little of myself when I was your age," Sojiro said matter-of-factly, "Anyway, your first day of school is tomorrow, so don't oversleep." Akira nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sae was heading for the entrance hall of the SIU when she spotted two people arguing. The young man was being rather loud and somewhat childish, while the young woman remained cool and calm. Sae recognized them as Goro Akechi and Kyoko Kirigiri respectively, expert detectives despite being in high school. "Ah, Niijima-san," Kyoko said when saw the prosecutor, "Sorry for the bickering. Akechi here was bragging about how people are calling him the second Detective Prince, and I simply stated he could never truly be as good as Naoto Shirogane."

Akechi just grumbled. "Anyway, you called us here for a case, correct? So, can we talk about it over sushi?" "Conveyor belt only," Sae said curtly. "You seem a little stressed," Kyoko noted, "Hope's Peak Academy has an Ultimate Therapist if you'd like someone to talk to, even if it's just to vent." Sae tapped her chin. "Actually, that doesn't sound like too bad an idea. I've been dealing with a lot of stress lately." Akechi sighed. _'What's with all these high and mighty Ultimates? Are they really just as good as professionals? Ah well, not my place to ask that.'_ He followed the two women out the door.

* * *

 _April 11_

Akira cursed his luck that he got caught in a rainstorm without his umbrella. _'Note to self, check weather reports frequently from now on.'_ He finally found shelter beneath a store awning. Soon enough, he found himself joined by a young woman his own age wearing a Shujin uniform. The hood of her jacket was up, but when she took it down, Akira felt his heart skip a beat. The woman was absolutely gorgeous, with lightly blonde hair done up in pigtails, and clear blue eyes. She must have noticed him staring, because she turned to look at him and smiled softly.

Just then, a car pulled up and opened lowered its passenger-side window. Inside, Akira could observe an older man wearing a gym uniform. "Hey there," he said, "It's bad to get caught out in the rain. How about I give you a ride to school." The girl excepted, but Akira chose to decline. As they drove off, a young man ran up near Akira, a little out of breath. "Damn that Kamoshida..." "Hint of jealousy perhaps?," came Nana's voice as she approached. Akira looked at the large character-print umbrella she had. "Well, only that you don't have to worry about the rain."

Akira had been checking out the strange app, like Igor suggested. On it was a screen waiting for a name input. As Akira was about to try his own name, Nana said, "So that man in the car just now, the one that high-quality 3D got into, the was Suguru Kamoshida?" The app suddenly had Kamoshida's name on it, and the app noted, 'Candidate found'. Three more input modules appeared, one asking for a location, one asking for a distortion, whatever that meant, and one asking for a sin. Akira's thoughts then turned to the seven locks on his cell in the Velvet Room, and wondered if it had anything to do with the Seven Deadly Sins.

"That's the guy," the young man said, "Bastard does anything he wants in the school, thinks he's the king of a castle." 'Candidate found,' the app said, as the word castle appeared in the distortion slot. "Personally I blame a lust for his former glory," Nana offered, "He was a former Olympian after all." 'Candidate found,' the app chimed in, the word lust appearing in the sin slot. Akira now noticed that each time a slot was filled, the world seemed to shimmer a light violet. "It's not just lust for glory," the boy said, "Kamoshida is a pervert of the hightest degree. Every girl on the volleyball team is on his radar, as well as Takamaki-san, the girl you saw earlier."

"Speaking of names," Nana said, "I don't think we caught yours." "Oh," the boy said, "I'm Ryuji Sakamoto." Nana nodded. "I'm Nana Kasugano." "Akira Kurusu," Akira muttered, still engrossed in the app. "Hey, are you two students at Shujin Academy?," Ryuji asked, "I've never seen you before." 'Beginning navigation,' the app said, as Shujin Academy appeared in the location slot. "I'm a first year," Nana explained, "And Akira here recently transferred." Ryuji nodded in understanding. "I see. Oh, speaking of school, we should get going before we're late." The trio headed off, not realizing that they had already stepped into another reality.

* * *

 **Present**

Sae looked at Akechi. "Are you surprised?," Sae asked, "You should have realized this ability to pass into the alternate reality known as the Metaverse is not unique to you, especially once you learned of the Phantoms." She smiled. "Joker's details in his journal describe it all. All they needed was the name of a person, what sin they had committed, what location they thought of as their territory, and what form their desires took. And without realizing it, they had gotten all four by sheer accident the first time around."

Akechi growled. Sae crossed her arms. "As for how they pull off their heists, I can't help but compare it to a more refined version of the crimes you've pulled off right under the Tokyo PD's very nose. All those mental shutdown and psychotic breakdowns. At first we wondered if they were also done by the Phantoms. But as Kyoko noted, there were enough differences that such a theory could be discarded." Sae picked up the journal and opened it. "Regardless, it's not like they had a smooth ride the entire time. Like all learning experiences, it started out pretty bumpy indeed."

She opened up a file, showing a picture of Kamoshida. "Still, once they got over the learning curve, Suguru Kamoshida proved easy pickings. He confessed to all his crimes, and from what I hear the school is better off for it. I'm curious, why wasn't he on your radar?" Akechi sighed. "I was told the academy was off-limits. That was the agreement." "So you were working for someone," Sae noted, "Regardless, at this point you and the Phantoms had not crossed paths. But since we have some time, I thought you would at least like to hear how they pulled off their first heist."

* * *

 **Past**

"Uh," Nana said, "Did we take a wrong turn somewhere?" Akira couldn't help but blink. Standing in front of them was not a school, but a medieval style castle. Ryuji looked confused. "This is the way we always take to school... What's going on?" The city behind them looked perfectly normal, but right now they might as well have been staring at an elephant in the room. They carefully walked inside the grand hall. As they did, the room seemed to shift between the grand hall and the school's entrance hall. "Okay, that's weird," Akira noted. "Yeah, no kidding," Ryuji agreed, "What's this castle even doing here? The sign out front said Shujin Academy, right?"

"That's what I saw," Nana said. Akira nodded. "But how did the school suddenly turn into a castle?" Just then, several people dressed as medieval knights approached, carrying realistic swords and kite shields, stoic masks covering their faces. "Whoa," Nana said, "That's some impressive cosplay. You'd give the Striprism cosplay my friends did a run for their money." _"Silence intruders,"_ one knight said, bashing his shield into Ryuji and knocking him to the ground. "Gah! Nana, I don't think this is just cosplay." _"Take them to the dungeon immediately,"_ the knight said.

* * *

"Me and my big mouth," Nana said, the trio now locked inside a cell in the castle dungeons. "I think they were planning on bringing us here one way or another," Akira observed, "Also... Striprism? I didn't know you were a fan." "Yeah," Nana said, her face lighting up, "It's a series that will always bring tears to your eyes. Except for the last episode." "I always hear about that," Akira said, "What is the deal with the last episode?" Nana sighed. "It's a stupid clip-show tacked on for no other reason than to round out the number of episodes. There's no story progression, no character development, nothing. Even the producers are embarrassed they agreed to it."

"Can you guys act serious here!?," Ryuji said, "In case you've forgotten, we're trapped inside some crazy dungeon!" "Trust me," Nana said, "If I wasn't letting out my inner otaku, I'd be freaking out as much as you right now." She took a look around the cell. "Drat, no cliche hole in the masonry for us to crawl through in an attempt to escape. And making one is a waste of time since we have no way of knowing if the adjacent cells are unlocked." As she continued thinking, several knights approached. _"Good news, prisoners, your sentence has been decided by King Kamoshida."_

Ryuji looked shocked. "Wait... Kamoshida?" Sure enough, the man who approached them looked just like Kamoshida. Only he had burning yellow eyes, and dressed in nothing but a speedo, slippers, an ermine cape, and a simple crown. _'That's just disgusting,'_ Akira thought, _'But it could be worse. At least he's physically fit instead of being a fat slob.'_ _"Well well,"_ Kamoshida said, in a disturbingly reverbed voice, _"I was told there were a few intruders lurking around this place. But to think one of them was you Sakamoto."_ He motioned for the guards to open the cell, and they entered, forcing the trio against the walls.

 _"To intrude upon my domain is a grievous sin,"_ Kamoshida said with a smirk, _"I'm afraid the penalty for that is death."_ "Oh please," Akira said, "I've read stories like this. Pretty much any offense against people like you is death." "And you're not one to talk about who's a sinner," Nana chimed in, "Not from the stories I've heard about you." Kamoshida just laughed. _"Think what you want, but I am the king of this castle, which means what I say goes! Men!"_ As the guard holding Ryuji readied his sword, something seemed to trigger inside Akira.

 _ **"What's the matter...?,"**_ said a voice that sounded like a deeper version of his own, _**"Are you simply going to watch? Are you forsaking him to save yourself? Death awaits him, and the girl, if you do nothing. Was your previous decision a mistake then?"**_ Akira flashed back to the day he got into this mess, and came to a decision. "No... That was no mistake." "Akira?," Nana asked, confused. Suddenly, Akira began to convulse, his eyes turning the same color as Kamoshida's, as the voice continued to speak. _**"Very well... I have heeded your resolve. Vow to me... I am thou, thou art I..."**_

Nana looked on in concern, fearing Akira was having a seizure. _**"Thou who are willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice! Call upon my name, and release thy rage!"**_ Akira threw his head back as he screamed. _**"Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to Hell itself!"**_ Akira glared at Kamoshida, and called out, "That's enough!" Surprised, Kamoshida turned to Akira. _"What was that...?"_ "King or not," Akira said, "To use your authority to do as you please... Is nothing but bullshit!"

Kamoshida scoffed. _"So you desire to be killed that much...? Fine!"_ He motioned to knight near Akira, who bashed him with his shield. Instead of going down, however, Akira simply lost his glasses and stumbled a bit, though he was still standing. Then, in his glasses place, a bird-like domino mask appeared. Confused, he tried to take the mask off. It seemed to stick to the point where Akira literally had to rip it off him, leaving his face a bloody mess. But once he did, his eyes turned bright yellow, and there was a big grin on his face and bright blue flames erupted around him.

From the flames came a chilling laugh, reverbing across the walls, causing Kamoshida and the knights to back off a bit. When they subsided, Akira was dressed like a modern-day gentleman thief. Behind him was a humanoid horned demon, dressed like a more Victorian-style gentleman thief, including a top hat. With a flourish, the demon revealed a pair of raven wings. The force of unleashing them knocked the knights against the walls of the cell, and Kamoshida was now freaking out. "Whoa...," Nana said, clearly impressed, "It's just like an anime... Or a tokusatsu."

Akira grinned evilly as Kamoshida scrambled for the cell's entrance. "Now I understand who you are," Akira said calmly, "You are my other self... My Persona... Arsene!" "Arsene?," Ryuji asked, still a little shaken. "As in Arsene Lupin?," Nana chimed in. Kamoshida finally stood up, as did a couple of his guards. _"Just who the hell are you...? Doesn't matter, I'll show you the true strength of my guards! Men, kill that one first!"_ The two knights erupted into red and black liquid, transforming into pumpkin's dressed in wizard robes and pointy hats, carrying lanterns.

Akira chuckled. "This is the true strength of your men? A couple of overgrown gourds? Arsene, you've seen the strength of my resolve. Now, lend me your power... So that we can shut this bastard up here and now!" Arsene chuckled as he gave a nod. He raised his hand to the first creature, and a surge of shadows erupted from beneath it, tearing into the monster and destroying it. Akira then took out a small combat knife from a holster on his trousers, and slashed at the second one. "Time to carve," he called out, reducing the creature to smoldering ashes.

The battle done, Arsene returned to being a mask on Akira's face. "Dude," Ryuji said, "What was that just now?" "I don't know exactly," Akira admitted, "But it was a rush." He then took a look at his clothes, adjusting the gloves a little. As he did, Kamoshida tried to confront him, only for Ryuji to tackle him to the ground. Nana noticed a set of keys nearby and quickly grabbed them. "Come on, let's give this king a taste of imprisonment!" The trio rushed out and locked the cell door before Kamoshida could recover.

Nana threw the keys as far away as she could as the trio hurried through the dungeons. On the way, they saw other people trapped in cells and cages. Ryuji gasped as he saw they were wearing volleyball team uniforms. As they tried to find a way out, a couple of knights ambushed them near a group of cells. _"You won't be getting anywhere near the special prison,"_ one of them said, _"What can a mere thief, a vulgar ape, and a woman do anyway?"_ Nana's eye twitched. "So... I'm 'just a woman'...? No special reason for me being so useless... Just that I'm a woman...?"

She growled. "You stupid archaic bastards!" _**"That's the spirit,"**_ came a voice that sounded not unlike her own, _**"It seems every so often there comes a person who still can't get it through their heads that women have a lot more to offer than simply their looks. Your friends understand this, but many in society do not."**_ Nana's eyes glowed the same yellow color Akira's had earlier. _**"You know you are not useless, you know you are more than a woman. Stand now beside those that can fight, and prove your skills for all!"**_ Nana grinned. "So... I can have this power too. All right then, show me this power."

The voice chuckled. _**"It seems our contract is sealed. I am thou, thou art I. Show these miserable, ignorant fools just what skills you posses."**_ On Nana's face, a gold harlequin mask appeared. Nana felt for it, then tried taking it off. She soon realized the only way for it to come off was to tear it off like Akira had. It was painful to do, but it caused Nana to erupt with the same flames of power. As they subsided, Nana was now wearing a dark brown Victorian-style coat, laden with all sorts of gear, a brown fedora hat, white gloves, and heavy combat boots. Akira couldn't help but think of a video game character.

Behind her was a green-skinned female with bright red hair, dressed in a Victorian-style men's outfit complimented with chains. Nana grinned as she hefted a large broadsword on her shoulders. "If only Brotagonist could see me now. Wish I had a camera. But first things first. Come on Sabetha, let's show these assholes what women can do!" The two guards, in defiance, shifted form into a pair of winged imp-like demons wearing codpieces. "Dude, seriously!?," Ryuji called out. "Relax," Nana said, "I've got this."

Sabetha smirked as she pointed to one of the demons, a surge of light surrounding it, blasting it to ashes. Nana then smirked as swung the heavy sword with one hand, using the momentum to slash through the second demon, destroying it. "And don't go giving me anymore crap about women being useless," Nana noted. "Whoa," Ryuji said, "So you can do this to? And you've also changed clothes." Nana looked at her new outfit. "Hmm, stylish, yet functional, just the way I prefer my outfits. Anyway, those guards were protecting this place for a reason. There may be something here we can use to escape."

They headed to the cell on the far end, where they found a small, cat-like creature wearing a bandanna and standing on its hind legs, waving at them. "Hey," the creature said in a boyish voice, "You guys aren't soldiers in this castle right? You have to let me out of here." Ryuji looked at the thing, a little shocked. "Dude, is this some cat? What's a weird thing like this doing locked up?" "Obviously he's a prisoner like we were," Nana stated, "Don't overthink it. Believe me, with how dead to rights that crazy Kamoshida had us in earlier, and how surprised he was at Akira's newfound power, do you really think he'd have set up a false prisoner ploy for us?"

Ryuji rubbed the back of his head. "I guess that's a good point. But you seem willing to trust it, or him I guess, rather easily." Nana blushed at the sight of the creature. "He's just so adorable... I can't possibly bring myself to hate such a cute little thing." The creature was taken aback by that statement. "Well... It's certainly flattering to hear you say that. Anyway, the key's right there." He pointed to the key ring, just above his reach. Akira was able to get it easily, however, and unlocked the door.

"Thank you," the creature said, "I should introduce myself. My name is Morgana. I was sent here by the proprietor of the Velvet Room to find humans capable of using Personas, and guide them in protecting this city." He took a look at Akira and Nana. "And from the look of it, it seems I've found two already. Those clothes of yours represent your inner rebel, protecting you from the corrupting influence of the immediate area. You see, this place is a distortion in reality. The one who rules this place, referred to as a Palace, has such twisted desires that this location's original form has become what you see now."

"Oh," Nana said in realization, and turned to Ryuji, "Remember how you said Kamoshida thought of himself as a king in his castle while at Shujin?" Ryuji's widened. "I get it. So somehow the school got turned into this castle because of Kamoshida." "Yes and no," Morgana noted, "Right now we're not actually in the real world. This is a mental landscape referred to as the Metaverse. It represents the thoughts and desires of every human on the planet. If you had come here prior to this Kamoshida showing up, this castle would be a perfect duplicate of the school you're familiar with."

"Okay," Ryuji said, "So how do we get back to the real world?" "We need to return to the Palace's entrance," Morgana explained, "Once there the signal on the Navigation App will be strong enough to return us to reality. I'm assuming you have that app, right?" Akira nodded, showing the app on his phone, which was currently displaying all the rooms they had been in so far. "Good," Morgana said, looking pleased, "But first things first, we need to escape this dungeon. Follow me."

He led the trio to a bust of Kamoshida next to a raised bridge. "You guys are pretty new to this business," Morgana noted, "For now I'll talk you through a few key steps. Try pulling on the jaw of this statue." Nana and Akira looked at each other before Akira pulled on the jaw. He was shocked when it gave way like a switch, triggering a mechanism and lowering the bridge. Morgana smiled. "The Palace this time is an actual castle, so we can expect archaic security systems like this."

The group hurried across the bridge, only to run into another guard. _"What? The prisoners have escaped? Fools, you face me now!"_ The knight transformed into another pumpkin creature. The noise drew two more guards, one of whom transformed into the imp creature. The second one transformed into a female figure wearing a unitard and boots, with fairy wings. "Jeez, what's with all these crazy creatures?," Ryuji asked. "Just hang back a bit," Morgana said. He then pointed to Akira and Nana. "You two seem to know how to fight. Let me give you some extra pointers."

He concentrated, and a rather large man wearing a black uniform, black bandanna mask, black cape, and carrying a rapier appeared. "This is my Persona, Zorro. Shortly after my creation, I developed the ego necessary to summon him forth. Now then, you've noticed by now that your Personas come with a variety of skills. Each skill has a specific attribute. For combat skills, some Shadows are weak to certain attributes. Observe." Zorro swung his rapier in the familiar Z pattern, conjuring a small cyclone that tore through the pumpkin creature. It got knocked down, after which Morgana finished it off with a quick slash of his cutlass.

"That creature, who calls itself a 'Crypt-Dwelling Pyromaniac' is what's known as a Shadow. I'll explain more when we're out of danger. For now, just know Shadows like that are weak to Wind skills." He pointed to Akira. "Your Persona seems to utilize Curse skills. Try it on that one, the one calling itself a 'Beguiling Girl'. Just remove your mask. Now that you've done it once, it'll no longer cause you pain." Akira nodded, and sure enough it was easier to remove his mask. He motioned at the Beguiling Girl, and Arsene launched his attack. The surge of darkness knocked the tiny fairy to ground.

"Nice going," Morgana noted, "When you hit an enemy's weakness, but don't flat out destroy it, you can use the momentum to press the attack." Akira took out his knife and finished off the fairy with a quick strike. "Like that?," he asked. Morgana nodded. "Good. You seem to be grasping the basics." He looked to Nana. "Now it's your turn. It seems your Persona relies on Bless skills. The last Shadow refers to itself as a 'Bedside Brute', and it's weak to Bless skills. Go ahead and try it."

"Sounds fun," Nana said, and she snapped her fingers. Sabetha immediately focused her power on the Shadow, knocking it down instantly. "No mercy," Nana said, striking the creature with her broadsword. Morgana nodded, satisfied. "Seems you've got the basics down. That's good." Ryuji was really flipping out. "Okay, just what the Hell are these things! Those demons you guys can summon, and the demons you fought!" "They're not demons," Morgana said, "Although some may be based on demons. The beings we summoned are Personas. They represent our inner resolve, a mask we wear to deal with life's hardship."

"Oh boy, here comes the Jungian psychology," Nana said, "This may just go over the poor boy's head." Morgana sighed. "I guess it is a little complicated. Put simply, a Persona is who we are on the inside. The forms they take are chosen by a higher power. Any person who accepts their own inner feelings can gain a Persona. However, they cannot manifest in the real world." "That's a shame," Akira said, "What about the forms those guards took on? You called them Shadows." Morgana nodded. "They are the inner, hidden side of all humans. When a human accepts their Shadow, that Shadow turns into a Persona. Anyway, I can't spend too much time talking about it. Come on, the entrance is not far. I'll explain more there."

He led the group to a stairway that led back to the first floor. From there, he opened the closest door. Ryuji took a look around. "Dude, there's no windows in here. How are we supposed to get out?" Akira pointed up. "Through that grating." Morgana grinned. "Well spotted. You seem to have a firm grasp of the situation." Akira leapt up to the bookcase under the grate and popped the grate open. Sure enough, the vent behind it led outside. "Well done," Morgana said, "That wasn't too bad for a trial run. Seems Igor was right about you."

"Okay," Ryuji said, "You said you planned on explaining a bit more?" "As I said earlier," Morgana replied, "This Palace was formed when Kamoshida's desires became twisted and distorted. In his mind, the school he teaches at is his own personal castle." "A simple PE teacher?," Nana asked, raising an eyebrow. "The rest of the faculty must have been feeding his ego far too much," Morgana suggested, "To the point where he thinks he can get away with anything inside the school's walls. As a result, the Metaverse's version of the school transformed into this castle."

Ryuji growled. "That's so on point that it hurts. That bastard Kamoshida, just what's going on inside those walls that he's keeping hidden from others?" "That's I wanted to find out," Morgana said, "Hence the reason I was here in the first place. I never expected to get captured however. Fortunately, as far as Palace rulers go Kamoshida's a small fry." Nana then realized something. "Hey... Is time still moving normally in here?" The others gasped. "Oh shit!," Ryuji realized, "We might be late for class!" They quickly hurried away from the castle.

* * *

 **Present**

Sae looked away for a second. "To be honest, the whole story seems a little far-fetched. A school turning into a castle. A cat that could talk and stand upright. Summoning phantoms to battle demons. But at the same time, it matches perfectly with what the police squad saw. They certainly didn't expect to see a casino in a location where just a few hours ago it had not existed." Akechi slammed his fist on the table. "Damn. So that's why they're so well-versed. They have someone who already had experience guiding them." Sae shrugged. "Seems that way. So, let's get back on track."

* * *

 **Past**

Akira sighed. After returning to the real world, they had been approached by two police officers who noted they were late for school. After returning, they were met by Kamoshida, who seemed to have no knowledge of what had happened inside the castle. He had smugly brought up an incident involving Ryuji and the track team. Akira decided to ask Ryuji about that later. After meeting up with Kawakami, who helped him introduce himself to his class, he realized being late didn't make much of a good first impression. As he made his to the roof, where Ryuji had invited him, he ran into Nana.

"Ah," Nana said, "It seems Ryuji has invited you as well. Listen, about what happened inside the Palace. It seems some sort of destiny has conspired to bring us together as a team. Back in Akiba, when my older brother and the Akiba Freedom Fighters were protecting people from dangerous Synthisters, I could only make better gear for them. My previous status as a hikikomori had drained all my fighting skills. But now that I have this new power, I feel I can take on a Nighteater. I mean, assuming one finds its way into the Metaverse." "I'll have to ask for details later," Akira said, "But it's good to know you have my back." At that moment, he felt a new connection forming.

 **I am thou, thou art I...**

 **Thou hast acquired a new vow.**

 **It shall become the wings of rebellion**

 **That breaketh thy chains of captivity.**

 **With the birth of the Judgement Persona,**

 **I have obtained the winds of blessing that**

 **Shall lead to freedom and new power...**

 **Judgement Rank 1-Baton Pass unlocked**

"Well then," Nana said with a smile, "Now that that's sorted out, let's see what Ryuji has to say." On the roof there were several scattered desks and chairs, Ryuji sitting on one of them. "Hey, glad you guys are here." "In spite of several teachers insisting you're a bad influence," Akira noted, "Though you don't really seem like a bad guy to me." Ryuji rubbed the back of his head and smiled. "Anyway, what was that crazy castle we saw earlier? It couldn't have been a dream, could it?" "Doubt it," Nana said, "Not when the dream is so vivid, at least."

"Yeah," Akira agreed, "And me and Nana both still feel the connection to our Personas. Clearly not a dream." Ryuji nodded. "Well either way, you guys totally saved my butt back there." Nana blushed. "I didn't really do much. That's all on Akira. But from what Morgana told us, that king is how Kamoshida really acts." "There have already been some crazy rumors about him," Ryuji noted, "Hey... That gives me an idea. Morgana said that Palace thing is how Kamoshida sees the school right? Well then, wouldn't it be possible to poke around in it and find out all his dirty secrets?"

Akira and Nana looked at each other. "That does seem like the safest way," Nana noted, "And we have our Personas and those wicked cool weapons to deal with any of those guards. But what are you expecting to find?" "Remember those prisoners we saw earlier?," Ryuji asked, "I finally remembered where I'd seen them before. They're all members of the volleyball team that Kamoshida coaches." Nana nodded. "I've seen them, nursing wounds that are very inconsistent with volleyball training."

"And that's only the tip of the iceberg," Ryuji agreed, "I've seen the bastard leering at the female students. There's even been whispers of sexual harassment, but only towards the girls on the volleyball team." "One more reason not to sign up," Nana noted. "What about that girl earlier?," Akira asked, "The one who joined Kamoshida in his car." "That's the real mystery," Ryuji said, rubbing his head, "Kamoshida's just not Takamaki-san's type. It's been causing all kinds of rumors." "That girl's in my class," Akira noted, "It seems like people are already whispering."

"So," Nana said, "If we're doing this, when should we go?" Ryuji rubbed his chin. "How about tomorrow after school? I can pick up some gear and maybe some medicine that'll help along the way. Those first few guards, or Shadows I suppose, didn't seem very tough. But we don't know if stronger ones are now lurking in there looking for us." "Okay," Nana said, "We can use the Navigation App to get there. Now that I've been inside once, I have the app on my own mobile device."

* * *

That night, Akira once again woke up in the Velvet Room. "Welcome back," Lavenza said, smiling, "It seems you're making great progress." "Indeed," Igor remarked, "I wasn't expecting you to make a connection with another so soon." He seemed to contemplate for a while, but shrugged. "Still, this can only be to your benefit. Especially now that you have awakened to the power of Persona." "As you continue your rehabilitation," Lavenza added, "That power will grow even stronger." Igor nodded. "For now, however, you should get some rest. Your journey has only yet begun."

* * *

 _April 12_

After school, as planned, the trio stood in front of the school gates. "Okay," Akira said, "Here goes..." He hit the icon for Navigation App, and the familiar violet shading permeated the area. Ryuji watched in shock as the school seemed to mutate into the castle from before. "Looks like that cat was right," Ryuji said. "Technically I'm not a cat," Morgana said as he approached, "I'm a construct made from mankind's lingering hopes." Suddenly screaming was heard from inside the castle.

"Whoa!," Ryuji called out, "What was that!?" "Probably the slaves kept here," Morgana said sadly. "You mean those prisoners from before?," Ryuji asked, "I recognized them from our school. They must gotten trapped here like we were." "Oh please," Nana said, "Like a phys ed teacher has that kinda power. And we weren't actually trapped in this world 'til those guards threw us in the dungeon." "She's right," Morgana said, "Those slaves you're hearing are just figments of Kamoshida's twisted imagination."

Akira listened to the screams for a bit. "So is it always like this?" Morgana nodded. "Though it seems he's being harsher than normal, probably due to your escape yesterday." He leapt to the open vent they escaped from yesterday. "Follow me, you guys are looking for information regarding this guy, right?" The trio nodded and hurried through the vent and returned to the dungeons. Right at the entrance, the noticed a guard with his back turned to them. "He wasn't here last time," Nana noted, "Guess Kamoshida upped the security after our escape."

"Won't be a big issue," Morgana said, "The guard hasn't seen us yet, and the Shadows have dim eyesight. These bars we're in front of might as well be a solid wall. He'll only see us if we step out in front of him. Of course, if too many guards spot us, they'll get a lot more alert. If you sneak up behind him, however, you can ambush him and pull off his mask, forcing him to reveal who he really is. That will briefly break the connection to the Palace ruler, giving you a chance to deal with him quickly."

"Okay then," Akira said as he rushed at the guard while it's back was turned. Quickly he leapt onto the guard's back and tore the mask off, revealing a Crypt-Dwelling Pyromaniac. "Can you get this one?," Akira asked Morgana. "In a heartbeat," Morgana said with a smirk, summoning Zorro to strike the Shadow with his Wind skills. The Shadow was downed, leaving it weak enough for Morgana to finish it off. "Nice," Nana said, "We keep that up and we could take out every guard here."

"Well, we could never truly clear out the Palace," Morgana said, "See, these lesser Shadows are somewhat disconnected from the people they belong to. As such, they rely on a mental projection for a physical form. It's why they appear as mythological beings. They use the collective thoughts of humanity for inspiration. Once this one recovers, it'll regain its shell and select a new form. Until then, we have a chance to move on unimpeded." They kept moving until they heard a few guards approaching from a distance. "Oh crap, we gotta hide!," Ryuji said. Morgana looked around and spotted a door that seemed to be shifting. "Perfect. Quick, in here."

They hurried inside the room. The sound of footsteps was heard outside, and though they stopped just in front of the door, it was clear the guards were more concerned with talking. "Whoa, check out this room," Ryuji said, "It looks like it's shifting between here and one of the classrooms." "This is what I like a call a Safe Room," Morgana noted, "Pretty much what it says on the tin." "So the Shadows won't come in here?," Akira asked. "Quite frankly," Morgana replied, "They can't even see the door we just walked through. This room is a place where the distortion is at its weakest. Every Palace is likely to have multiple Safe Rooms like this one."

Nana nodded. "I see. That's why its real world equivalent is a classroom. Kamoshida only teaches PE, meaning while his authority extends to the majority of the school, it's not all encompassing." "Precisely," Morgana agreed, "His jurisdiction as a teacher only extends to the class he actually teaches, and any common areas such as hallways. But he can't affect students inside classrooms where other teachers take priority, even over him." Akira pressed his ear to the door, where he could hear the guards outside. _"Hey,"_ one said, _"Where are the slaves being taken?"_ _"Down to the training hall,"_ another said, _"King Kamoshida ordered the training be doubled. Guess he's upset about those prisoners escaping."_

 _"I'm just glad he's taking it out on them and not us,"_ the first guard said, _"Anyway, let's go down there and make sure everything's secure. We can't afford anymore incidents."_ The sound of the guards walking away could be heard. Once they faded, Morgana said, "I think it might be clear to continue on. We should prep ourselves before we get moving." "In that case," Ryuji said, "I think it's time I show something I got yesterday, in preparation for this." He revealed a model handgun and some painkiller medicine.

Morgana frowned. "Well, here in the Metaverse those painkillers may as well be a panacea, but they're a little redundant. I haven't showcased it yet, but Zorro has some good Healing skills. Still, it'll do in a pinch if my energy starts to run low. The real issue is the model gun. You do realize it won't do you much good since you can't fight in this world." "I suppose not," Ryuji admitted. He handed the gun to Akira. "But maybe you can get some use out of it. Of course, it only makes sounds, but that should be enough to startle a guard and create an opening."

The group headed out of the Safe Room and down the stairs. Near there, they spotted another guard. "Use caution," Morgana said, "If that Shadow spots you, Kamoshida will know about it. That'll raise the security level of the Palace. Too high, and we'll be forced out by Kamoshida's very will. He may know we're here, but right now he doesn't know exactly where in his Palace we are. So long as we keep it that way, we have the run of the place. However, it's not hopeless if the security level starts to rise. Simply defeat some guards without getting caught a second time and Kamoshida will start to lose track of us, lowering the security level."

Akira nodded. After dealing with the guard, they continued through a new door and hurried through the halls, until Akira spotted a couple of guards taking to each other. _"We've received a report that some thieves may be sneaking through the castle,"_ one said, _"Several guards haven't reported in from their posts. We should expect these intruders to be armed and dangerous."_ _"I'll have the men down here keep an eye out just in case,"_ the other one said, _"But honestly, I'm not expecting thieves to come down to the dungeon when there's better things to steal on the upper floors."_

"Dealing with two guards at once could be a issue," Nana said in a hushed tone. "Then it's time to try a new tactic," Morgana said, "You remember the gun you just got? Unlike frizzy hair here, in your hands it should possess tremendous strength. Go ahead and ambush these guards, and I'll show you." "Okay," Akira said, and he quickly came up behind the guards and attacked them, causing them to reveal three Bedside Brutes. "Go ahead and fire on a target of your choice," Morgana said.

Akira aimed the handgun on the middle Shadow. To everyone's surprise, it fired off a real round and struck down the Shadow. Akira wasted no time in finishing it off. "Whoa!," Nana said, "How did that happen?" "You should have a firearm of your own from your awakening," Morgana said, "Check your equipment." Nana looked, and realized there was a handle in her jacket. When she pulled on it, she was shocked to find herself pulling out a minigun. "Oh, this kicks all kinds of ass," Nana said with a grin as the barrel rotated.

She fired on one of the remaining Shadows, finishing it off with her sword. Morgana then whipped out a slingshot and fired on the remaining Shadow, taking it out with a few quick strikes. "Dude, what the eff!?," Ryuji stuttered, "How did a model gun do all that!?" "The gun looks pretty realistic, doesn't it?," Morgana asked, "To the Shadows, it was real enough that they thought it was real. Remember this world is based on cognition, how one views things. Once the Shadows were convinced the gun was real, it could work just like a real gun."

"But where did she get her firearm?," Akira asked. "Once she knew such an attack existed," Morgana explained, "She gained the ability to do so herself, and was given a weapon based on her inner rebel." "So, I'm wielding a two-handed sword and a minigun," Nana surmised, "He's packing a combat knife and a semi-automatic. And you've got a single-handed sword... And a slingshot?" "Don't forget my form is based on cognition as well," Morgana explained, "Because I was created from hope, it doesn't matter what form my weapons take, they can still beat Shadows. And slingshots can do more damage than you'd expect."

"Those Shadows earlier were downed because of our gunfire," Akira noted, "Guess that means some Shadows are weak to firearms." "That's right," Morgana said, "Sometimes they can even be weak to physical attacks, although that's pretty rare. Anyway, as you've noticed, gunfire is a lot stronger than attacking physically, but don't rely on it unless you suspect a Shadow will be weak to that type of attack. We only have so much ammo, and once we run out, the only way to restock is to leave the Palace. Now then, let's keep moving."

They continued through the halls until they spotted a guard outside a door. "That's the only way to the training hall, I believe," Morgana noted, "But we can't get through without confronting that guard. Still, this gives us a good opportunity to discuss another useful skill. Go ahead and attack, I'll explain as we go." Akira rushed in and struck the Shadow, causing to erupt into a Beguiling Girl. "Okay," Morgana said, "First exploit the Shadow's weakness. It's alone so this will be easy." "Here goes," Akira said as he called upon Arsene, unleashing a Curse skill to down the Shadow.

"This is it!," Morgana said, "Follow my lead!" He leapt into the air, Akira and Nana following suit. Ryuji looked on in amazement as they struck the Shadow from multiple directions. As they landed, Akira took the time to adjust his gloves, a smug grin on his face. "THE SHOW'S OVER!" As they recovered, Nana noted, "Okay... That was just plain awesome! And we totally walked all over the Shadow." "That's the All-Out attack," Morgana explained, "Once we have an advantage over our enemy, we can put everything we have into finishing the job."

They moved beyond the door to a small waiting room. Hung on a banner over another door was written "Training Hall of Love". "Oh eff no!," Ryuji said angrily, "I seriously doubt anything even resembling love is going on in there!" "Let's take a closer look," Akira said. Sure enough, Ryuji's assumptions proved correct, as there were several male students tied to a volleyball net and getting spanked by guards using hazing paddles. From the looks of it, they'd been at it for hours. "Jeez...," Ryuji said, "Are we sure these guys aren't real?"

"They're merely cognitions created by the mind of the Palace ruler," Morgana replied, "But from the look of what's going on here, I'd say their real world counterparts are also being abused." "Which would account for the injuries," Akira noted, "To think this is what Kamoshida thinks of his own team." Ryuji thought for a second, then started memorizing their faces. "Maybe we can't do anything for these cognitions, or whatever they are, but we may still be able to do something in the real world. Let's keep checking out this hall."

Further in, things only seemed worse, with some students being forced to run on a treadmill that ended in a spike wall, and others simply strung up by their ankles and pelted with volleyballs. "This isn't training, this is torture," Nana noted, "How on earth is Kamoshida getting away with crap like this?" "He won't be for long," Ryuji said, "I've got all their faces. Let's get out of here before those guards spot us sneaking around." Unfortunately, as they returned to the grand hall, they got ambushed by a number of guards, as well as Kamoshida.

 _"Well well,"_ the king said, _"Looks like I've finally cornered you thieves. And look who's with you. The vulgar ape, Sakamoto."_ Ryuji just sneered. "Talk all you want, you bastard. But now we've got evidence of your crimes. Once we return to the school-" But Kamoshida just laughed. _"I guess it's true when they say barking dogs seldom bite. To think you used to be the star of the track team. But then, what can one expect of the traitor who dashed the dreams of his teammates."_

"I get the sneaking suspicion that's not the whole story," Akira noted, "Especially since it's coming from your mouth." Kamoshida just scoffed. _"So you came here not knowing the whole story, eh? This one betrayed his entire team's dreams and crushed their hopes, all with a single act of violence."_ "So condescending," Nana said, "How do we know you didn't goad him into it? We saw what you're doing to your slaves down in the training room." Kamoshida just shrugged. _"Well, it doesn't matter one way or another what you believe. Very soon you'll be too dead to care. Guards!"_

Two of the guards erupted into four horse-like creatures with black coats and twin curved horns. "These are Dirty Two-Horned Beasts," Morgana noted, "Bad luck there's four of them. And we have no means of exploiting their weaknesses." "Worse still," Akira said, noting their formation, "They're surrounding us." The Shadows quickly attacked, knocking the three thieves to the ground. _"Ha,"_ Kamoshida, now really smug, _"I should have used these guards in the first place."_

He then looked to Ryuji. _"And you... Seems you were just useless in the end. Just like that coach of yours. If only he was smart enough not to oppose me with a sound argument, I'd have settled with simply breaking his star runner's leg."_ Ryuji gasped. "Wait... Are you saying... You got our old coach fired...?" _"Not only that,"_ Kamoshida said smugly, _"I made sure to disband the track team as well. The school doesn't need them anyway. Not when it has me."_ Ryuji growled. "You... Bastard... You took everything from me...!"

He clenched his fist. "You go around using people, and removing anything that doesn't fit in with your ideal... And you have the nerve to call me trash!?" _**"You made me wait quite a while,"**_ came a voice that resembled Ryuji's. In an instant, Ryuji's eyes turned yellow as he held his head in pain. _**"You seek power, correct? Then let us form a pact. Since your name has been disgraced already, why not hoist the flag and wreak havoc...? The 'other you' who exists within desires it thus... I am thou, thou art I... There is no turning back... The skull of rebellion is your flag henceforth!"**_

Sure enough, as the voice said, a black skull mask appeared on Ryuji's face. He wasted no time in prying it off, painful as it was. The flames that erupted forced the guards off Akira, Nana, and Morgana, who immediately got up. When the flames subsided, Ryuji was now wearing a black biker jacker and pants with knee pads and combat boots. Around his neck was a red ascot, and he also wore yellow gloves. Appearing behind him was a lanky humanoid with a skull for a head, wearing a classic pirate outfit including twin cutlasses on his chest, standing astride a small galleon like a surfboard, his left hand replaced by a cannon.

"Oh yeah!," Ryuji said excitedly, "Whassup Persona! This effin' rocks!" He reached into his jacket and pulled out an iron pipe and a shotgun. The guard captain was completely shocked. _"This one as well...?"_ _"Nevermind that now!,"_ Kamoshida demanded, _"Just deal with them!"_ The captain nodded, erupting into a red-armored warrior with a horned helmet, astride a black horse with a white mane. Ryuji grinned. "Try all you want! Now that I have this power, it's for some payback! Blast 'em away, Captain Kidd!"

The captain summoned two more Dirty Two-Horned Beasts. "Listen," Morgana said to Ryuji, "The two Shadows that were just summoned should be weak to Electric skills. And from the look of it, your Persona specializes in them." "Then what are we waiting for," Ryuji said, smirking, "Time to bring the storm!" Captain Kidd aimed his cannon at the two Shadows and fired. Sure enough, both Shadows were downed. Ryuji then bashed the captain with his pipe before blasting him with his shotgun, downing the Shadow. "Time to end this!," Ryuji said, as the four thieves struck the Shadows with an All-Out attack, ending them easily. Ryuji landed on his face, but recovered quickly and flashing a cocky grin and a rock-on hand sign. "FREAKIN' BORING!"

Kamoshida growled as his guards disappeared into ashes. _"Don't get so cocky! I'm still king of this castle!"_ As if on cue, a familiar girl appeared, only wearing nothing but a pink bikini and cat ears. She sidled up to Kamoshida, who put his arm around her shoulder. "Wait," Ryuji said, "Is that Takamaki-san?" "Or her cognitive version," Akira noted, "Don't forget where we are." "Uh guys," Nana said, "The cat's gone speechless." Morgana was starting wide-eyed at the fake Takamaki. "Wow, what a meow-valous lady." Ryuji nearly collapsed, only helped up by Akira. "No time for daydreaming," Akira said, "Let's get out of here before he calls more guards."

As the four thieves ran out the door, Kamoshida scoffed. _"Fine. Run off if you must. But the next time you come poking your noses around here, my guards will be ready for you."_ Outside, the group took a second to catch their breath. "Okay, that was crazy," Nana noted. "Yeah, no doubt," Ryuji noted, "But at least now I can say I'm not useless to you guys. Plus, we got some info from those dungeons. I totally remember all the faces of those slaves. All we have to do is find their real world counterparts, and we can easily expose Kamoshida."

"I doubt it will be that easy," Morgana noted, "Kamoshida wouldn't have gone this long without being exposed if he wasn't well-protected by the school. Still, if you want to give it a try, I can't stop you. But if you fail, I can offer a better alternative. For now I'll follow you back to reality." "Speaking of that," Ryuji said, "Will we be okay back in reality? I mean, yeah we got away from the Shadow Kamoshida, but the real one..." "Doesn't know what's going on here," Morgana finished, "This may be how Kamoshida views things, but he can't see into his own mental landscape."

"I see," Akira noted, "Kamoshida in reality never mentioned the execution Shadow Kamoshida tried to perform on us. He never mentioned me or Nana using Persona, and the only thing he was mad about was us being late for classes." Ryuji breathed a sigh of relief. "Which means we got to view his dirty laundry without him realizing it. Man, this gives us a big advantage. Still, if what you say is true, I hope this alternative of yours is a good one. It's only a matter of time before Kamoshida's actions causes someone to completely break." And with that, they headed out of the Metaverse.

* * *

Back in reality, the trio took a moment to catch their breath. "Hey," Ryuji said, "Where's Morgana? Didn't he say he was following us?" "I'm right here," came Morgana's voice as a black cat leapt onto a nearby trash can. It took the three friends a moment to realize it the cat that was speaking. "Morgana?," Akira asked. "That's right," the cat said, "I guess this is the form I'm taking in the real world." Nana blushed. "From cute cartoon character to cute kitty... So adorable..."

Ryuji blinked. "But... Why a cat?" "Because you guys seem to think of me as a cat," Morgana said with a reserved sigh, "I would have preferred a more human form, since I was made from the hopes of humans, but I can make do. There are worse forms I could have taken, after all." "And how is it you can talk?," Akira asked. "That's easy," Morgana said, "Since you guys have heard me talk in the Metaverse, that affected your cognition. Now when you hear me speaking to you in reality, you can understand me. Anyone else just hears a cat meowing."

Ryuji turned to Akira and Nana. "Anyway, sorry for dragging you around all that way." "It's fine," Akira said, "How are you holding up after all that?" Ryuji twirled his shoulders. "Dead tired. Between the near death experiences, and waking up to my Persona, I'm feeling beat. Still, it was worth it. Finally talking back to Kamoshida and showing him what's what, even if it was only a Shadow, was a total catharsis. And we got some major dirt on him now. We just need to convince those guys in reality to speak up. So, wanna help me out with that?" "You know it," Akira said as he high-fived Ryuji, feeling a new connection forming.

 **I am thou, thou art I...**

 **Thou hast acquired a new vow.**

 **It shall become the wings of rebellion**

 **That breaketh thy chains of captivity.**

 **With the birth of the Chariot Persona,**

 **I have obtained the winds of blessing that**

 **Shall lead to freedom and new power...**

 **Chariot Rank 1**

"By the way," Ryuji said, "I wouldn't recommend trying to lay low. You may have already noticed, but people are already taking about the fact that you have a criminal record." "Criminal record?," Nana asked, "Oh, do you the so-called assault charges. But wait, why do people already know about Akira?" Ryuji growled. "It's because of Kamoshida. Only a teacher could have spread information that fast." Akira sighed. "I think you two should the full story behind that." Ryuji nodded. "Cool. And I should also explain a few things about my past as well. How about we talk about it over lunch?" The trio walked off as Morgana looked on at them.

* * *

At the local beef bowl shop, Ryuji explained how Kamoshida had deliberately goaded Ryuji into attacking him, using the excuse of "self-defense" to break his leg and disband the track team. Meanwhile, Akira explained how the person he had supposedly assaulted was actually drunk and and stumbled on his own two feet when Akira tapped him on the shoulder. Nana didn't have as big a sordid past as the guys, though she did talk about a fight she had with a friend of her's that caused her to become a hikikomori for a while, until her older brother helped smooth everything over.

"I guess we're just a trio of misfits, huh?," Ryuji said, "Still, I never would have pegged Nana as being from Akihabara." "Don't let my looks and mannerisms fool you," Nana chimed in, "I'm still a dyed-in-the-wool otaku. I've just learned not to show it in front of strangers outside of Akiba. So, are we sure we can get some information from those students?" "I'm hoping so," Ryuji said, "Identifying them will be easy, getting them to talk's the real trick. Back in the Palace, those cognitions seemed resigned to their fate. For all we know it could be the same here, but the fact that that's only how they acted in Kamoshida's mind leaves me optimistic."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ann Takamaki, the girl Akira had seen earlier, was talking to her best friend Shiho Suzui. "I always see you with new injuries after each practice sessions," Ann said, concerned. "Yeah well," Shiho said, trying to brush it off, "Practice is pretty rough, am I right?" Ann nodded, but the look on her face said she wasn't buying it. Then another young man, Yuuki Mishima, approached the two girls. "Um... Suzui-san...? Kamoshida-san said he wanted to talk with you..." Suzui hesitated, but nodded softly. As she walked off with Yuuki, Ann watched them sadly.

* * *

That night, Akira once again found himself in the Velvet Room. "Your rehabilitation is progressing quite smoothly," Igor noted, "And you have now made a new ally. In the past, such bonds were known as Social Links. But given that you are acting as a thief in the Metaverse, I'd say a change in term is in order. What say we refer to them as... Confidants?" "Sounds appropriate," Akira agreed, "So was it your intention that my rehabilitation involve becoming a thief?" "You will soon find there is no other means to defeat the demons you are tasked with confronting," Lavenza said, "Morgana can tell you more, should you take his offer. You should also keep an eye out for others who can become Confidants."

Igor closed his eyes. "Bear in mind, that we are not encouraging the formation of superficial relationships. For your rehabilitation to be effective, you must form a ring created by those who would lend you their strength, either due to morals or faith. Each Confidant you find can offer you a talent that you simply cannot posses." He opened his eyes as he shifted his stance. "Take me for example. Ordinarily I act as a mere observer, but circumstances have forced my hand. While I cannot assist you in the real world, I can offer you a gift. The ability to influence others to stand up against oppression."

Akira looked confused. "How can you do that?" "Simple," Igor replied, "The Shadows you have seen. Their forms are borrowed from poor souls who have been down-trodden by the society they live in. But I can offer you a power that will help them remember the Persona they once were, and give strength to their other self. Once you have used this power on a suitable Shadow, I can liaison with my master and restore the freed Persona to their other self. It will only be a few, but even the smallest of pebbles can start an avalanche." Akira nodded. "That would certainly be helpful." Igor nodded in return. "Then we have a deal." Akira soon felt a new connection forming.

 **I am thou, thou art I...**

 **Thou hast acquired a new vow.**

 **It shall become the wings of rebellion**

 **That breaketh thy chains of captivity.**

 **With the birth of the Fool Persona,**

 **I have obtained the winds of blessing that**

 **Shall lead to freedom and new power...**

 **Fool Rank 1-Wild Talk and Arcana Burst unlocked**

"You will understand how this power works before long," Igor noted, "Other Confidants will provide different bonuses, each tailored to their real world skills." "Just keep in mind to increase your strength," Lavenza noted, "This power will not work on any Shadow that is stronger than you. But so long as you have this power, any Shadow you have not successfully used it on will be vulnerable to it, no matter how much damage you do to them." Akira nodded, then asked, "So, using the Metaverse is the only way to stop Kamoshida?" Igor nodded sadly. "Your friend has his heart in the right place, but sadly he will find his efforts stymied. But you'll see for yourself tomorrow. For now, you should get some rest."

* * *

 _April 13_

The trio met up in the school gym for the volleyball rally, where several of the teachers, including Kamoshida, were up against the school volleyball team. As Nana watched Kamoshida's movements, she noted something. "His movements are a little different than his Olympic performance," she noted to Akira and Ryuji, "It's clear he hasn't passed his prime yet, but at the same time he's not showing the same sense of teamwork or sportsmanship he did back then." Just then, as if to prove her point, Kamoshida launched a big spike that sent the volleyball flying into Yuuki's face.

The trio saw Kamoshida have a look that showed it was deliberate, before putting on a facade of concern and rushing over to Yuuki, asking for the school medical staff. As the trio exited the gym, Ryuji stomped his foot. "Did you see the look on his face just then?" "I saw it," Nana said, "That jerk deliberately aimed for that boy, yet feigned concern to make it look like an accident." They headed to a secluded spot near the courtyard to talk. "Okay," Ryuji said, "I got all the names of the students we saw in the Palace. We should each take a floor and start asking questions."

Just then, Ann walked up to them. "I couldn't help but overhear. You were talking about Kamoshida?" Ryuji seemed to glare at her. "Not that it's any of your business. Just what are you here for anyway Takamaki." Ann sighed. "Just to warn you, if you're planning something against Kamoshida, no one's gonna help you..." She walked off, looking a little sad. "Well, let's decide that for ourselves," Nana said, and they split up to ask around. However, it was becoming apparent that Ann's warning was well warranted, though Akira did manage to get one lead.

"Seems a student named Mishima has been given 'special coaching' by Kamoshida," he explained, "I believe the guy in question is in my class." While the two boys went to track down Yuuki, Nana decided to track down Ann. Sure enough, she found her near the gym standing next to Shiho. "You seem adamant that we not try anything against Kamoshida," Nana said flat out, "Even in the face of evidence that's he not what he presents himself as." Ann sighed. "All the rumors you've heard. They're all true. And the worst part is, everyone knows. The teachers, the parents... And they don't lift a finger, all to preserve the school's image."

Nana scoffed. "If they want to preserve the school's image so much, they should start with its integrity. What about you? There are rumors that you're with Kamoshida, but I always take rumors with a grain of salt unless I have hard evidence." Ann just looked sad. "I'd... Rather not talk about it here." The two girls walked off, Shiho looking particularly depressed. Nana narrowed her eyes, then sent a message to her information broker, Alibaba. She had never seen Alibaba, nor did Nana know her real name, but she did know her story. Somehow, the two had bonded, likely due to their shared history as hikikomori, and Alibaba would search for any information Nana asked for.

She then rejoined Akira and Ryuji in the courtyard, both looking rather grim. "Bad news?," she asked. "Kamoshida intervened as we were trying to grill Mishima," Ryuji explained, "The only thing we learned, was that everyone knew about the physical abuse, and yet no one's doing anything. Worse still, Kamoshida's convincing the volleyball to suck it up by subtly calling them cowards for wanting to drop out of the team. Saying things like, 'You want to succeed and achieve your dreams right?' It makes me sick. Like he knows anything about the dreams of his own students. Anyway, we're not getting anywhere today. Let's see if we can get anything tomorrow."

* * *

 _April 14_

As the trio walked back to the courtyard, they past Ann and Shiho, and Akira noted Shiho was sporting some nasty bruises. "I saw that girl yesterday," he noted, "I think she may also be suffering under Kamoshida." "I was able to get in contact with an information broker I use regularly," Nana said, "Hospital records for that girl, Shiho Suzui, and other members of the volleyball team are sporting many injuries that aren't consistent with normal volleyball training. The doctors appointed to the various also noted that the parents of these students were trying to play off the injuries as being normal, even though it was clear that wasn't the case."

"That doesn't leave us with anything," Ryuji said, beating his fist against a nearby vending machine, "None of the students are willing to talk, and the teachers and parents are all in on it?" "Calm down," Akira said, "We still have one more option. If we can't expose Kamoshida here in reality, maybe we can do something to the king and get Kamoshida to willingly confess." "Funny you should mention that," came Morgana's voice as he leapt onto a nearby table, "Sorry for not joining you earlier. It's my first time here in reality, and I wanted to get a feel for the city. Let's head to the roof, it's more private there."

The group headed up, Morgana riding in Akira's bag. Once there, Morgana gave a few details. "As I've explained, that Palace is how Kamoshida views the school. It represents his distorted desires. He doesn't know what goes on in there, but it is deeply connected to his heart. If the castle were to disappear, it would have a profound impact on him reality. Do it right, and he'll suddenly regret all of his crimes." "Whoa, for real...?," Ryuji said, "How does that work?" Morgana smiled. "I'm glad you asked. If Kamoshida's Palace were to disappear, his desires would vanish with it, but not his crimes. The weight of it would overwhelm him."

"But humans can't live without desires," Nana observed. "Correct," Morgana agreed, "Which means we can't just go around destroying the castle. Instead, we have to head straight the core of the Palace, and remove the source of Kamoshida's distorted desires. In addition, Kamoshida must understand suffering the same way his victims did, meaning at some point we'll have to confront his Shadow. It's a delicate operation, but done right, we can force him to confess to everything without putting his life at risk."

"How delicate are we talking?," Akira asked. Morgana closed his eyes. "If we somehow destroy Kamoshida's desires, it'll cause him to have a mental shutdown. He could even die. However, this is the least likely scenario. Desires are strong, so destroying one, even in the Metaverse, takes effort. Additionally, when confronting Kamoshida's Shadow, there's a good chance we'll have to fight him. However, there's something you should know. Remember how I said the lesser Shadows can reconstitute by borrowing a new physical form?"

"Sure," Ryuji said, "Wait... Don't tell me we don't have that luxury with Kamoshida's Shadow...?" "I'm afraid that's the case," Morgana replied, "Good news is, Shadows can take a great deal of punishment, and destroying one outright takes even more effort than destroying their desires. Difference is, desires have no cognition, but Shadows do. Once a Shadow thinks it could be killed, it becomes possible to kill it. Those guards will always see themselves as unkillable due to having to borrow physical forms, but Shadow Kamoshida has a physical form."

The trio sighed. "Man, you were right," Ryuji said, "This does sound like a delicate operation. Kinda like a mine field where you can see all the mines, but there's little room to maneuver through them." "Crude, but accurate," Morgana noted, "I can understand if you have second thoughts. How about I give you some to think it over? Just don't take too long. Like you said, it's only a matter of time until someone breaks. I'll meet you here tomorrow when you're done with school."

* * *

As Akira headed home, he noticed Ann just outside the subway platform. She seemed to be arguing with someone, and from the sounds of it, it was about a friend of her's, probably Shiho. "Excuse me," Akira said as Ann hung up. Ann looked at him. "You... Were you eavesdropping?" "Not intentionally," Akira said, "I only caught the tail end of that conversation. Something about a friend of yours being in trouble..." Akira looked at her. "Care to talk? Might help."

Ann looked down sadly. "I guess..." The two of them headed for a local burger joint. "I'm sure by now you've heard the rumors," Ann said dejectedly, "About Kamoshida and me..." Akira nodded. "Though I'm guessing there's no real truth to that." Ann shook her head. "Of course not. He's not even my type. The only reason I even hang out with him is for Shiho's sake. She's on the volleyball team, you see, and had a starting position in the upcoming tournament. But... Well... Kamoshida's been pressuring me in subtle ways..." Akira understood. "I knew about him abusing his students... But this just goes too far."

Ann smiled. "I've avoided given him my number for a long time, but somehow he found out about it. That was him on the other line you heard. He told to go to his place after school..." Akira frowned. There was only one thing Kamoshida could want with a demand like that. Ann started crying. "He said if I turned him down, he'd remove Shiho from her regular position... I've tried telling myself this is all for Shiho's sake, but..." "But you can't really take it anymore, can you?," Akira said, understanding in his voice. Ann suddenly broke down sobbing.

"I hate him so much!," Ann blurted out, "But Shiho's my best friend... She's all I have in that sorry excuse for a school! What should I do...?" Akira sighed. "I'm not sure I have the answer for you... Sorry." Ann wiped her eyes. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be pushing my problems on you... It's funny, I've never opened up this to anyone." Akira smiled warmly. "Well, it's probably I'm the first person you've met who's been willing to listen." Ann smiled and giggled. "Yeah, you're probably right."

She looked at Akira. "You know, you don't seem as bad as the rumors say." "Rumors aren't a very good source of information," Akira noted, "You of all people should know that." Ann nodded. "Yeah... I should know better, shouldn't I?" She looked at Akira. "You really don't look like the sort of person who would attack someone for no reason. And... You always look so lonely... Kinda like..." "Like I don't belong anywhere?," Akira finished for her. Ann smiled. "Yeah, like that. I guess we're a lot alike. Maybe that's what makes it easy for me to talk to you."

She sighed. "I just wish there was a better way to help Shiho. If only... He would change his mind and just forget about me, and Shiho, and... Everyone..." She laughed as she sat back. "Like that could ever happen, right?" Akira thought back Morgana's advice. "You never know... It could happen." Ann giggled. "I wasn't asking for a serious response. But I do feel better now. Thank you. I'm gonna head home." "Be careful," Akira said, "And don't worry. I'm sure things will get better. If not tomorrow, then soon after." Ann smiled. "I hope so."

* * *

 _April 15_

Akira was busy taking notes on his teacher's current lecture regarding the government, Morgana having snuck into Akira's desk. Suddenly, someone outside the classroom was yelling how someone was going to jump. Despite the teacher's best efforts, the entire classroom rushed out to the window overlooking the courtyard. Ann was shocked to see Shiho standing up there, looking ready to drop. However, as she did, something bizarre happened. She was suddenly jerked in midair, as if something had caught her, and she wound up rolling on the ground, looking slightly dazed but mostly unhurt.

Immediately an ambulance was called. The EMTs determined Shiho hadn't suffered more than a few scrapes and bruises. The real mystery was how she had gotten off so lightly. True, it was possible to survive a three-story drop, but she would have been in a coma at least. Ann offered to accompany Shiho to the hospital, while Ryuji and Akira noticed Yuuki heading off elsewhere. Nana looked on as Shiho whispered something that made her eyes go wide. As the crowd finally dispersed, Nana took a look around real quick before heading back to class herself. She spotted a few curious footprints around the courtyard, including a couple of walls.

* * *

When Nana met up with Akira and Ryuji in the courtyard later, Ryuji was livid. "Bad news?," she asked. "We finally got Yuuki to spill the beans," Akira said, "But what we heard wasn't pretty. Turns out, there's good evidence Kamoshida may have been sexually abusing Shiho." Nana clenched her fist in anger. "I got so mad I immediately rushed over to Kamoshida's office," Ryuji admitted, "I damn near hit him again, but Akira stopped me. Didn't stop Kamoshida from threatening me, him, and Mishima with expulsion come the next board meeting."

Nana raised an eyebrow. "Why Mishima?" "Oh," Ryuji said, "It turns out Kamoshida's been using Mishima as a scapegoat, leaking him classified information and forcing him to spread it around the school." Nana closed her eyes. "Oh, I see... I see... But hold on, shouldn't Shiho be able to tell someone this? I think she already told Takamaki." Ryuji stomped his foot down. "Bastard smugly said Suzui-san would never talk. As if... If that crazy event hadn't occurred, he might've had a leg to stand on. He's probably banking on Shiho being too ashamed of herself after the suicide attempt."

"It doesn't matter anyway," Akira said, "After this we can't look the other way anymore." "He's right," Ryuji said, "I was hesitant before, but now it's clear that the only way to stop Kamoshida is to go with Morgana's plan." Morgana nodded. "Good to hear. You on board too, Nana-chan?" Nana nodded. "I'm not going to let that bastard get away with driving someone to suicide." "Hey," came Ann's voice, "If you guys are planning on dealing with Kamoshida, let me in on it." The group turned to look at her. "Why so interested all of a sudden?," Ryuji asked.

"Uh, Ryuji," Nana said, "Isn't Shiho her best friend? 'Cause I think that's been established as part of her character." Ryuji slumped. "Oh... Yeah, that makes sense. Still, while we appreciate the sentiment, what we're planning on doing is something you can't get involved in. It's really dangerous." "Look," Ann said, "I know you're already on thin ice due to being expelled-" "Wait, where did you hear that?," Akira asked, "It's not even official yet." "Probably Kamoshida again," Ryuji replied, "Sorry Ann, but this really is something only we can do."

And with that, they hurried outside the school, not knowing Ann was following them. "Okay," Ryuji said, "Now I've got that Navigation App too. Are we gonna be okay using this? Any side-effects to be aware of?" "The worst symptom you'll feel is fatigue," Morgana said, "And even that fades little by little as you continue using it." "What about the search history?," Nana asked. "Unless you've already been to the Metaverse at least once, you can't access it," Morgana said, "The best hackers in the world couldn't find it because it's separated digitally." As they spoke, Ann was nearby, watching for whatever they were doing. She was completely shocked as a sudden surge of violet surrounded her.

* * *

"You guys ready to do this?," Morgana asked. Before they could answer, they were shocked by Ann calling out, "What is this!?" "What the hell?," Ryuji called out, "Takamaki?" Ann looked at the costumed trio. "Huh? Ryuji? Nana? Akira?" "How did she get in here!?," Nana asked. "I thought I wouldn't have to mention this," Morgana said, "But that app can drag in others near the user." "Explains how me and Nana got sucked in," Ryuji said, "But more importantly, Takamaki, this place is dangerous. You need to get out immediately."

Ann was too busy looking at the castle. "What is this place? I thought we were at the school!" Ryuji sighed. "Nothing for it. Come on, let's get her out of here." He and Akira each grabbed one of Ann's arms and walked back out into reality, despite her protests. "Jeez," Ryuji said, "Can't believe something like can happen. We'd better plan out where we use the app from now. We can't afford to drag innocent people into our affairs." "You said her name was Ann Takamaki, right?," Morgana said, "Lady Ann... Anyway, that little incident got the Shadows attention. They won't find us out here, so close to the edge of the distortion, but we'll need to use extra caution inside."

"Okay," Akira said, "What's our plan?" Morgana nodded. "We need to establish a route between here and the Palace's Treasure. The Treasure is the core of the Palace, and without it, the Palace will crumble. But as I've said, at some point we'll also have to confront the ruler of this Palace." "If he knows we're gunning for his Treasure," Nana said, "He'll come to us, and we can deal with it then." "Well said," Morgana noted, "Now, we need to establish code names."

"Code names?," Akira asked, confused. "We're phantom thieves now," Morgana explained, "And real phantom thieves wouldn't use their real names. Plus, there's no telling what effect yelling out our real names will have on the Palace. We may have barely dodged a bullet with your friend earlier, since we're far enough away from any Shadows that they likely didn't hear us. It's just a precaution." He turned to Akira. "So from now on, you'll be referred to as Joker." "Joker?," Akira asked. Morgana nodded. "You have exceptional skills even for a phantom thief. That makes you our trump card. Hence, Joker."

Akira, now Joker, nodded. "Yeah... I like that. Has a real... Master thief ring to it." "Okay," Ryuji said, "Let's see... Well, if I'm being honest, I really like the look of this mask. So, how does Skull sound?" Morgana nodded. "It does sound like it fits you." Skull then turned to Nana. "So how about you?" "Church," Nana said. Skull looked a little shocked. "Huh? Where did that come from?" "Unlike you two, I took the time to look up my Persona's backstory," Nana explained.

She cleared her throat. "Sabetha is a character from the works of American author Scott Lynch. A strong-willed woman, mired only by the region she lived in being patriarchal, Sabetha was being groomed as the leader of a band of thieves lead by the priest Father Chains before the main character stepped in." "Oh, I get it," Skull said, "So that's where Church comes from. That actually does sound pretty cool, and it kinda fits with your outfit." "Church it is, then," Church said with a smile, "That just leaves our feline companion."

"I technically don't need one," Morgana said, "But as phantom thieves we should all be equal." Skull thought for a second. "Then, how about Mona. It's just a shortened version of your real name, but anything else I can come up with sounds insulting." Mona nodded. "Very well then. Remember, we need to be thorough about using those code names from now on." They went back through the vent and into the castle, Skull noticing the huge number of guards in the grand hall. "Well," he said, "There's Kamoshida. But there's way too many guards between us and him."

 _"I have reason to suspect those thieves from before will be returning,"_ Kamoshida said, _"I want everyone to be extra observant during their patrols. As soon as you find them, execute them on the spot."_ "Funny," Church noted, "Here we are not three yards away from him, and he doesn't know." "All he knows is that we're here," Mona reiterated, "We just have to avoid being caught too many times. Anyway, we've pretty much covered the dungeons so I doubt the Treasure's there."

"I doubt he'd keep his treasures down there in first place," Joker noted, "Last time we were here a couple of the guards noted there were greater valuables on the upper floors." They headed in the opposite direction and opened the door slowly, noting the guard inside. "Hmm," Mona muttered, "This one's alone. Perfect time to demonstrate another useful ability. Okay, pay attention, this one needs a little talking through. First, Joker will ambush that guard. Once it's exposed, we need to exploit its weakness. Once its down, we surround it, guns drawn. But don't go All-Out on it, at least not immediately."

"There a reason not to?," Skull asked. Mona nodded. "In the past, Shadows were little more than mindless beasts. At first they would attack anyone who crossed their path. After the end of the Dark Hour incident, they became more docile, but would still go berserk in the presence of Persona users. That is until the end of the Midnight Channel incident. Now Shadows are just as sentient as their human counterparts. Which means... They can be negotiated with under the right circumstances."

"Oh, I see," Church noted, "Like if we, for example, have them dead to rights." "Exactly," Mona said, smiling, "Once we do, we can demand a ransom in exchange for releasing them. They'll back off afterward and leave us on our merry way." Skull rubbed his chin. "Ransom, huh? You mean we can get cash from them? I noticed the cash we've been getting from winning battles actually counts as real currency." "Cash, yes," Mona replied, "But also healing items. Okay, time to put theory into practice." Joker snuck up behind the guard and pulled its mask off, revealing a Beguiling Girl.

Joker quickly summoned Arsene, who fired a Curse attack to down the Shadow. The Shadow looked up to see the four thieves pointing there guns on her. _"Oh crap...,"_ she said, _"Uh... I don't suppose you'd be willing to let me go...?"_ "Depends," Joker said, "Empty your pockets and we'll consider it." The Shadow gulped and laughed weakly. _"Heh, heh... Yeah, see here's the thing... Payment's been kinda tight lately, so I kinda don't have anything on me..."_

"Well shoot," Mona said, "That's a bummer." "Yeah," Joker said, "But don't worry, we'll still let you go... To Hell." The Shadow blinked for a second, and started laughing. Not a sinister laugh either, but one that almost sounded like tinkling bells. _"Oh man! What's with that cheesy line!? You almost looked halfway serious when you said that!"_ As she laughed, something seemed to separate from her and slink off. In an instant, the Shadow stopped laughing. _"Hey wait... I just remembered... I'm not a Shadow at all, I'm a Persona from the Sea of Souls. But I got separated from my other self and... Yeah, yeah! It's coming back!"_

She flew up to Joker. _"Sorry for the mix-up. My real name's Pixie. Now I can once again feel the connection to my other self. As thanks, I will connect her power to yours."_ She conjured a mask similar to Joker's own mask. _"This mask represents that connection. And thank you."_ Pixie disappeared as the mask merged with Joker's own mask. Mona looked shocked. "Whoa, what was that just now? That Shadow was really a Persona? Sharing it's power with you? Could it be...?" "What was all that?," Skull asked, "Did Joker just get a new mask?"

Mona thought for a second. "So... It is true. Igor said you had that power. Listen up. I never thought I'd really be discussing this, but Joker is more of a trump card for us than I thought. He possess a great power called Wild Card." "Wild Card?," Church asked. "Normally a person can only have one Persona," Mona explained, "But those rare few who hold the Wild Card have the ability to use multiple Personas, due to having a deep connection to the Sea of Souls. Such people are invariably linked with the fate of humanity, and can shape it to their will. Fortunately, such people tend to be benevolent."

"I'm not sure I really get half of that," Skull admitted, "But I think the gist of it is, we just shanghaied one of Kamoshida's guards to use against him." Mona nodded. "In a nutshell. Though I'm a little concerned about the dark form that slunk away. Seems at the very least, Pixie's physical form can no longer be used by the Shadows here." Church smiled. "Sweet, that'll give us some more battle options. And if we could convince one Shadow to fight for us as a Persona, why not more?"

Just then, another guard appeared. _"I thought I heard a commotion in here. So this is where you thieves were hiding."_ He immediately erupted into the Dirty Two-Horned Beast. "Well, here's our chance to find out," Joker said. As the two parties squared off, Joker suddenly realized he had a connection to Pixie. Smiling, he put a finger to his mask and swiped it across the front. "Pixie!" The tiny fairy appeared, smiling as it pointed a finger at the Shadow, launching a lightning spell at the it.

"Whoa, dude!," Skull said, "And here I thought lightning was my thing." "Don't worry about it," Morgana said, "With multiple Shadows it means Joker has multiple options." The Shadow had been downed, so the group once again held it up. _"Damn... How could you bastards be have the upper hand when I'm the one who ambushed you?"_ "Don't know what to tell you, man," Joker said, "Guess luck is just on our side." The Shadow snorted, but nodded. _"Yeah... You're right one that. Seems I always get the worst luck... Huh..."_

The Shadow stood up, and another strange blob form scurried away from it. _"Talking with you like this reminded me of something. I'm not actually a Shadow, but a Persona from the Sea of Souls. And now I remember my other self."_ He grinned at Joker. _"My name is Bicorn. Since you helped me remember, I'll share my power with you."_ He offered Joker a new mask as he vanished. "Nice," Mona said, "Now we have even more options." The headed through a long hallway until they reached what looked like a servant's hall. The guards provided them with more Personas to free, Crypt-Dwelling Pyromaniac being released to become Jack-o'-Lantern, and Bedside Brute being released to become Incubus.

One last guard was pacing on the other side of a shelf of barrels. When exposed, it turned into a humanoid root with a large flower on its head, known as a Gallows Flower. Using his new skills from Jack-o'-Lantern, Joker was able to release him as well, bringing him back as Mandrake. "Okay," Joker said, "My soul's feeling kinda full." "You still haven't mastered your Wild Card yet," Mona noted, "If we free anymore Personas, you can still make a connection, but you'll have to temporarily severe one you've already made." "Temporarily?," Church asked, "As in he get it back later?"

"Don't forget Arsene is Joker's true Persona," Mona explained, "He's just borrowing the powers of the others. His Wild Card ability let's him shuffle around these borrowed powers at his leisure. In time, he can even expand his soul to use even more Personas at a time, though never more than twelve from what I hear." "And right now I can only handle six," Joker noted, "Still, this power gives us an edge. It means we can be ready no matter what comes after us." The group moved onward until they reached another Safe Room and took the chance to rest their feet.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ann opened the door to the now empty grand hall. "So this strange app does work," she muttered. She had gotten a good look at how the app worked when Ryuji tried it earlier, filling out the individual slots. "But what is this place anyway?" She looked around. As she did, several guards approached. One of them looked at her. _"Princess? What are you doing here?"_ Ann looked confused, but she didn't have any time to think as the guards quickly escorted her elsewhere.

* * *

Inside the Safe Room, the thieves were discussing their plans going forward. As they did, Church turned her head when she heard some guards outside. _"Why was the princess wandering around the grand entrance hall?,"_ one said. _"You got me,"_ another said, _"I thought we had found those intruders. Regardless, we need to take her to King Kamoshida."_ "That doesn't sound good," Mona said, "What here a second. I'll scout ahead and find out what's going on."

"Think Mona will be okay on his own?," Skull asked, "He's already been captured once." As if to allay his fears, Mona came rushing back in, out of breath. "This is bad! Those Shadows have your friend from before!" The three thieves became flabbergasted, Church jumping up from her seat. "Oh shit, we forgot!," she said, "Anyone who's been in the Metaverse once receives the Navigation App. Takamaki probably used it to try and follow us!" "There was a sealed door we passed on the way here," Mona said, "It's open now, and I saw those Shadows go in there. Follow me!"

Quickly making their way to the room in question, they could hear Ann's voice as she said something about touching armor. "I don't think she realized what's going on yet," Joker said, "Let's hurry and rescue her." When they entered the room, they saw a crazy sight. All around were cognitions of female volleyball team members, dressed in nothing but panties, writhing on the ground moaning. Skull shook his head. "Dude, not the fantasy I wanna live..." On the other side of the room, Ann was shackled to a wooden St. Andrew's Cross, surrounded by guards, as well as Shadow Kamoshida and the cognitive version of Ann.

Kamoshida scoffed at Ann. _"You worthless guards mistook my princess for this whore. Well, I shouldn't blame you too much. There is a passing resemblance. And maybe I can even have some fun with her before her execution."_ Ann was freaking out. "Just what is going here!? What even is this place!? And what do you mean execution!?" "Takamaki!," Skull called out as the four thieves stepped in. Kamoshida looked at them. _"Huh... Not the way I wanted to find you, but never look a gift horse in the mouth."_ He motioned for a guard, who held his sword close to Ann.

 _"You probably came here for the reason they did,"_ he sneered, _"Because of some misplaced grudge. After all, isn't it because of you that girl jumped? Because you refused to give in like a good little slave?"_ "You're the one who made the conscience decision to abuse Shiho, you bastard," Joker called out. Kamoshida raised an eyebrow. _"Huh...? Oh wait, that I girl was just talking about."_ That got Ann riled. "You monster... You can't even bother to remember her name! After what you did to her!? And you have the gall to pass that off on someone else!? Now you've just pissed me off!"

 _ **"My...,"**_ came a voice that sounded like Ann's, _**"It's taken far too long."**_ Ann began writhing around as her eyes turned yellow. Since she was still shackled it caused her to move in a rather suggestive manner. _**"Tell me... Who is going to avenge her if you don't? Forgiving him was never the option... Such is the scream of the other you that dwells within... I am thou, thou art I... We can finally forge a contract..."**_ A tear fell down Ann's cheek as the pain began to subside, but she never felt stronger. "Yes... I hear you now. From now on, I will not hold back." As she proceeded to break the shackles, the voice continued, _**"There you go... Nothing can be solved by restraining yourself. Understand? Then I'll gladly lend you my strength."**_

A feline mask appeared on Ann's face. She immediately grabbed it and pulled it off. "Then come... Carmen!" As the familiar blue flames erupted from Ann, the others saw her new Persona. It was a female humanoid with pink skin and twin-tails, wearing a leopard mask and holding a cigarette in her mouth. Her hot pink dress revealed much of her featureless breasts, and she held it in a way that exposed part of her leg, which was stomping down on a small male figure with a valentine for a head and wearing a tuxedo, a similar figure chained to her other hand.

Ann herself was now sporting a bright red catsuit that revealed her cleavage, though more modestly than her Persona. Her gloves were a hot pink color, and she carried a chain whip and sub-machine gun. As the guards stood there, shocked, Ann took the time to kick one guard's sword out of his hand and use it slash the cognitive version of her, causing it to fade. Kamoshida, freaking out, backed off as a guard captain moved in to protect him. "You stole everything from Shiho," Ann said menacingly, "Well now, it's time for you to understand what that feels like!"

The captain looked back at Kamoshida. _"My Lord, move away from here. I shall deal with these knaves."_ Kamoshida got up. _"Don't screw this up. I'm counting on you."_ He ran out. Before Ann could move to follow, the captain erupted to reveal a horned demon sitting on a toilet. Ann grinned. "Don't even think you can stop me now! Me and Carmen will show you our new power together!" Carmen smirked as she swung the figure chained to her arm, causing a powerful Fire skill to down the Shadow. "We have it's weakness!," Mona realized, "Quick now's our chance!"

The five thieves went All-Out on the Shadow, destroying it. Ann twirled around before flashing a peace sign while striking a modeling pose. "OMG! WE ARE SO AWESOME!" As the Shadow dissipated, Ann collapsed. "Whew... Damn, looks like Kamoshida managed to get away." "Maybe," Church said, "But we'll get another chance." "You did great there," Joker said, "Your Persona is really strong." Ann smiled. "Thanks." She then stood up and noticed her new outfit. She freaked out again and tried to cover up with her as best as she could. "Where on earth did these clothes come from?"

"It's alright Lady Ann," Mona said, "Those are just the manifestation of your inner rebel, to protect you from the Palace's influence." Ann looked at Mona with confusion. "Huh? What's this cat-thing?" "That'd take some time to explain," Church said, "And we can't stay here. Right now you're exhausted, and Kamoshida will probably send a search party after us. Let's get back to the real world, we can explain everything there." Ann nodded. "By the way, thanks for coming to help me. And sorry for not heeding your earlier warning." Skull shrugged. "It's more our fault for not realizing you could come back in here. Come on, let's go."

* * *

Ann listened as Morgana explained everything that had been going on, and how the Metaverse worked. "I see... So in order to make Kamoshida confess to his crimes, we need to go in and steal this Treasure thing." Ryuji's eyes went wide. "Wait, you're planning on joining us?" "I don't see why she shouldn't," Akira noted, "You saw how easily she wrecked that Shadow earlier. Her power will be a great help to the team." "Besides," Nana chimed in, "She has the app like the rest of us. It's far more dangerous to let her go in on her own."

Ryuji rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, that's a good point." Ann nodded. "Thanks for understanding you guys." She looked sad. "Shiho may be doing okay, physically at least, but so long as Kamoshida keeps his smug attitude, I don't think she'll truly be okay emotionally. What even saved her in the first place?" "That's one that stumps even me," Morgana said, "I doubt it was anything Metaverse related." Ann shook her head. "Either way, I'm ready to help you guys out. I'll make Kamoshida pay for he did to Shiho." Akira smiled as he felt a new connection forming.

 **I am thou, thou art I...**

 **Thou hast acquired a new vow.**

 **It shall become the wings of rebellion**

 **That breaketh thy chains of captivity.**

 **With the birth of the Lovers Persona,**

 **I have obtained the winds of blessing that**

 **Shall lead to freedom and new power...**

 **Lovers Rank 1-Baton Pass unlocked**

After Ann shared her contact info with the others, she walked off. "Okay," Ryuji said, "One last thing to deal with. Where's Morgana staying? I mean, we know what he really is, but other people will only see him as a cat." "I guess it would be convenient to stay with one of you guys," Morgana admitted, "Well Akira, since I'm already traveling in your bag, it might as well be your place." "I suppose that can work," Akira said, "But I'm currently staying in the attic of a cafe. Still, it's livable. Not sure how I'll explain this to Sojiro, however."

* * *

As it turned out, Sojiro was surprisingly okay with Akira owning a pet, so long as he took responsibility for it. He was, however, disappointed that he couldn't Morgana personally. "That man seems nice enough," Morgana said after Sojiro brought him some tuna. "He's can be a bit stern," Akira noted, "But he is looking after me. Don't mind his earlier comments, he just concerned about cat hairs getting in the food." "Well he shouldn't worry," Morgana said, "I may have a cat's form, but I don't shed. I don't even get hairballs. Trust me, I've been in this form for a few days now."

He enjoyed the tuna laid out for him. "It's nice to know I can enjoy food in this form, however. I don't really need to, being a manifestation, but while in this form I can certainly enjoy it." "Good to know," Akira said as he sat down on his bed, "So, I've really got to ask, why were you sent to help us?" Morgana sighed. "Truth is, my goal is to find strong Persona users, teach them in the ways of the phantom thieves, and lead them down to the depths of Mementos, the source of all the distortions. I'll give you the full story of Mementos in time, but first we should focus on Kamoshida's palace."

He finished off the tuna, then cleaned off his face. "Anyway, you may or may not have noticed this, but each of us in this group has a certain archetype we adhere to. In your case, it's the quintessential gentleman thief. Able to lay out the route we take and lead us down pathways we likely never would think of otherwise. You'll receive the full potential of this ability before long. Ryuji is more like the muscle of the group. He comes off as street smart, though still a little dense sometimes, but there's no denying he's meant to bash any guard we can't bypass. I mean, his weapons are bludgeons and shotguns, for crying out loud."

He seemed to think for a bit. "As for Nana, she mentioned earlier her self-employed job as a design artist, for which she gets major paid commissions. And her outfit seems to invoke the image of a black-market dealer. So we can think of her as the procurement agent, getting us the weapons and supplies we need. Lady Ann mentioned she's a part-time model and actress, making her the con artist of the group." He smirked. "As for me, my role is rather two-fold. I'm the mastermind, giving out information regarding our surroundings, but I can also be seen as the tech expert."

"Tech expert?," Akira asked. Morgana nodded. "I have knowledge of various thief tools and other devices that we can use inside the Palaces. Physical aptitude can only get a thief so far, you see." Akira nodded. "I see, so you can show us how to make these tools." "Of course," Morgana replied, "In exchange for taking care of me here, as well as helping me reach Mementos, I'll offer you all the knowledge you need to know regarding these tools." "Seems like we have a deal then," Akira said, "I hope we work well together." Already he could feel a new connection forming.

 **I am thou, thou art I...**

 **Thou hast acquired a new vow.**

 **It shall become the wings of rebellion**

 **That breaketh thy chains of captivity.**

 **With the birth of the Magician Persona,**

 **I have obtained the winds of blessing that**

 **Shall lead to freedom and new power...**

 **Magician Rank 1-Infiltration Tools unlocked**

"But I really am surprised," Morgana admitted, "I wasn't expecting a Wild Card user to be one of the thieves I recruited. Finding one is a one-in-a-million chance, especially in a city as densely populated as this. But it works out perfectly. With your help, I'm certain we'll become a splendid team of phantom thieves." Akira smiled. "Well, we're going to have a busy couple of days ahead of us. Nana's information broker has a few leads regarding where we can get supplies for the Metaverse. But for now, I'm beat. Going through the Metaverse can really take it out of you."

* * *

 _April 18_

The next few days saw the phantom thieves checking out a few areas for supplies. There was a doctor in Yongen-Jaya who worked in a private clinic, though Akira overheard something about her making stronger drugs than what she offered. Then there was the surly manager of an airsoft shop down Shibuya's central street. Nana was especially surprised when he agreed to make model miniguns for her, though the fact that she was offering a tidy sum likely had something to do with it.

Now Akira was speaking with the doctor, Tae Takemi, once again. After convincing her to sell him better medicines in exchange for doing clinical trials for a drug she was developing, Akira tried the first batch, only to pass out due to the strong taste. "Glad to see you're awake," Tae said, "You feeling alright?" "A little dizzy," Akira noted, "But I think the stomachache is gone." Tae chuckled. "You must have nerves of steel. Only an idiot would have drank that formula so readily."

Akira shrugged. "Well, this is for my exams, like I said." "I suppose so," Tae agreed, "Anyway, the reason you were knocked out was because of the taste. It produced a strong odor when it mixed with your gastric juices. But thanks to that, I now have some data to improve the medicine. So, regarding our agreement. As promised, I'll provide you with my more effective medications in exchange for your participation with these clinic trials. Also, both of us are under a strict non-disclosure agreement."

"Of course," Akira agreed. He didn't want anyone to find out where he getting the means to heal his teammates and himself, after all. Tae nodded. "Excellent. Looks like we have a deal then. I'll offer the medicine at a good price, and perhaps even add more options as we go along." "Certainly," Akira noted, "You still need the money to fund these trials, right? I'll see to it my study partner, Nana, keeps quiet about this as well." Tae already knew about Nana, having been introduced to her the first time she and Akira met. As the two shook hands, Akira felt a new connection forming.

 **I am thou, thou art I...**

 **Thou hast acquired a new vow.**

 **It shall become the wings of rebellion**

 **That breaketh thy chains of captivity.**

 **With the birth of the Death Persona,**

 **I have obtained the winds of blessing that**

 **Shall lead to freedom and new power...**

 **Death Rank 1-Rejuvenation unlocked**

"So," Tae said, "Will I be dealing more with you or with Nana?" "Probably both of us equally," Akira replied, "Me to further the clinical trials, and Nana to purchase the medicine we need." Tae nodded. "Well then, I'm looking forward to working with... My little guinea pig." Akira cringed as Tae smirked. "If you're able to move, you should go on home. Hopefully with your help, I can finally perfect this medicine." Akira wondered if perhaps Tae needed the medicine for someone, but decided not to pry so quickly. He simply headed back Leblanc to get some sleep.

* * *

 _April 19_

Ryuji had earlier noticed that his bum leg was really slowing him down a little, even with the enhanced strength the Metaverse provided him. He invited Akira to train with him in a secret spot he knew around the school grounds. "This place sure does bring back memories...," Ryuji said sadly, "It just drives it home that I'm not in the same shape I used to be. I really felt the difference while we were in there, so I'm hoping that a little workout can make me more useful to the crew."

"Sounds nice," Akira said, "I'll be counting on you." Ryuji rubbed his nose. "Ha! I'll totally wreck you expectations. Uh... In a good way, of course. That said, you'll be working out alongside me. After all, how do you expect to vault over walls and other obstructions if you don't keep yourself flexible?" "Explains why you had me change into my gym uniform," Akira noted. The two of them got into a knee lift routine. By the end of it, Ryuji was nearly out of breath.

"Man," he said, panting, "My legs are feeling tight..." "Hey Ryuji," Akira said, "I remember Kamoshida bragging about how he's all the school needs, and that he disbanded the track team to ensure that." "Yeah, the track team used to be the academy's big draw," Ryuji said, "Seems that bastard intended to get rid of us right from the start. He was just trying to be subtle about it. He's have do these crazy workouts that'd be torment even for an Olympian like him, then add on more when we couldn't do them."

Akira closed his eyes. "Sounds brutal." Ryuji nodded. "To top it off, it always felt like he singling me out. He knew, right from the beginning, that I'd be the sort to fight back given the right reason. He'd cuss me out if my time dropped even a little. Then came the big one, he brought up my parents..." "What do they have to do with this?," Akira said, eyebrow raised. Ryuji sighed. "Truth is, my mom's the only one I've got right now. When my dad was around, all he did drink, or beat me or mom. Kamoshida found out somehow, and he told the whole team."

Ryuji's fist clenched. "I was so mad, I lost it and hit him. That's when he broke my leg, calling it 'self-defense'. That ain't self-defense, that's retaliation! Plus, it was clear he was just goading me. He wanted me to fight back, so he'd have the perfect excuse to shut the team down." He sighed. "But no one saw it that way, or wanted to see it that way for fear of Kamoshida. So my team labelled me as a traitor. Well, in a way they're right. My actions did cost us the championship."

"Do you ever want to go back?," Akira asked. Ryuji shook his head. "Nah, after what happened I'm pretty much done with track running." He then grinned at Akira. "And what's these tough questions anyway? You know I'm not that smart. Besides, it's all in the past now. Right now, we have a new future to build. And the first step, is getting ourselves in shape for what's to come." He and Akira high-fived, as Akira felt his bond with Ryuji grow a little deeper with this new insight.

 **Chariot Rank 2-Baton Pass unlocked**

"By the way," Ryuji noted, "You're actually pretty good at running." "Well I'm no track star like you are," Akira admitted, "But I did get in some running practice during middle school. Though my body-type is more suited to free-running than track running." Ryuji nodded. "Makes sense. I'll have to think up some way to get a specialized workout for each of us. You, me, Nana, and Ann. Not sure how we're gonna get for Morgana, or if he even need one." The two had a good laugh before returning home.

* * *

 _April 20_

Akira came back from one of the part-time jobs he had taken and saw Sojiro waiting for him. "Hey there," Sojiro said, "Seems like you're pretty busy. Hope you're not getting into any trouble." "I try to keep head down," Akira said. There was no need to bring up the possible expulsion because for one, it wasn't official yet, and for another, if the team's plan succeeded it wouldn't be an issue. "Good to hear," Sojiro said with a nod, "I have to report to your probation officer twice a month, so the less trouble you get into the better."

He adjusted his glasses. "Our society is kept in check by laws and authority figures, and it doesn't do anyone any good to drag other people into their problems." _'History says otherwise,'_ Akira thought, but didn't say anything. Suddenly Sojiro's phone rang. In a surprisingly concerned tone, he spoke into it. "What's wrong? Yeah, don't worry, I'm heading out now. Yeah, I know, the usual." Whoever Sojiro was talking to, it was clear to Akira he had a soft spot for them.

"Sorry about that," Sojiro said as he hung up, "I'm pretty busy both in work and in my private life. That's why I'd prefer it if you kept out of trouble. I'd also appreciate it if you help out here in the cafe from time to time." "Sure," Akira said, "I do owe you one for taking me in. But... I really don't know the first thing about the food here." "Not a problem," Sojiro said with a smile, "If you're willing to listen, I'll teach you how to make the perfect cup of coffee." "Sounds interesting," Akira said, thinking such a skill could useful, "I'm in." Already he could feel a new connection forming.

 **I am thou, thou art I...**

 **Thou hast acquired a new vow.**

 **It shall become the wings of rebellion**

 **That breaketh thy chains of captivity.**

 **With the birth of the Hierophant Persona,**

 **I have obtained the winds of blessing that**

 **Shall lead to freedom and new power...**

 **Hierophant Rank 1**

"I'll be counting on your help," Sojiro said, "I have to head out now. Be sure to lock up when before you get to sleep." "Got it Boss," Akira said as Sojiro left. Morgana took that moment to pop out of Akira's bag. "Seems the Chief has a soft spot on him. I wonder who he was talking to on the other line." Akira shrugged. "Couldn't say. But whoever it was they mean a great deal to him. Perhaps a family member. In any event, I think we take his advice and turn in for the night." He locked up the cafe and hurried upstairs to sleep.

* * *

 _April 22_

Akira and Ryuji went to go train again. By the time it was over, Ryuji was feeling truly winded. "Man, is this really as far as I can push myself. I was once training for the nationals, but now I just suck balls." Suddenly, a group of male students showed up, some of them surprised to see Ryuji. "What are you think you're doing here?," one of them asked, a little irritated. Ryuji's eyes went wide. "Nakaoka? Takeishi?" "We saw you running from the window," Nakaoka said. "Don't tell me you're trying to crawl back to the track team after the stunt you pulled," Takeishi said.

"Hell no," Ryuji said, "What, do I suddenly need a reason to keep in shape?" "Doesn't matter," Nakaoka said, "Either way, we need this spot to train now that we can't use the field anymore." Takeishi nodded. "Hell, thanks to you, we don't even have a locker anymore." "Whoa, let's not get into a fight here," Akira said, noticing Ryuji's fist starting to clench. Ryuji quickly released his hand. "We weren't really fighting..." Nakaoka looked at Akira. "Hang on, aren't you that new transfer student? What are you doing hanging around Sakamoto?"

Akira shrugged. "We're good buds, that's all." Takeishi snickered. "Well be careful, he'll hit you the second he gets pissed off." "Then I'll just make sure not to piss him off," Akira said, "After all, it's not like I hold any real animosity towards him." He narrowed his eyes at this, basically implying that it was more Kamoshida's fault they were in this situation than Ryuji's. That seemed to work, until one student blurted out, "Wasn't his father the same way? I guess the apple doesn't fall from the tree."

Ryuji grimaced. "That's got nothing to do with this..." "Calm down Ryuji," Akira said, "You guys are forgetting that Ryuji's not a drunkard like his father was. Heck, he actively goes out of his way to avoid his father's lifestyle." That seemed to shut everyone up immediately. Nakaoka sighed. "Doesn't matter either way. The point is because Sakamoto chose to act out, our team's shut down. Guess you weren't the teammate I thought you were." And with that, he walked off, the others slowly following him.

Ryuji breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks for stopping me, Akira. I nearly smacked him for bringing up my dad. Guess I haven't changed much, huh?" "Least your temper's on a long fuse," Akira noted. Ryuji grinned. "Well, it kinda helped that you calmed me down. Thanks for having my back. Just hearing you talk down those guys..." Akira nodded. "They're still too afraid of Kamoshida to admit he's the real source of their troubles. Hopefully, we can put a stop to that." The two high-fived as Akira felt his bond with Ryuji grow deeper.

 **Chariot Rank 3-Follow Up unlocked**

"Man, now I'm looking forward to teaching Kamoshida a lesson more than ever," Ryuji said, "Hopefully it'll go a long way towards mending old fences." Akira shrugged. "Well, one can only hope. Say, where did Kamoshida learn about your dad anyway?" "No idea," Ryuji said, shaking his head, "His comment came out of nowhere. Part of what caused me to snap in the first place." He sighed. "Anyway, I guess I should start looking for a new place for us to train. I'll see you later."

* * *

That evening, Akira had gotten his apron on, ready for Sojiro to teach him all about coffee making. "Alright," Sojiro said, "We'll start by hammering home the basics. You know what I'm talking about, right?" "Making coffee of course," Akira said with a nod. "Exactly," Sojiro said with a smile, "This cafe's not the busiest, but I'm very particular about what sort of coffee gets served here. I won't tolerate any half-assed jobs."

A particularly gaudy female customer spoke up. "So-chan certainly does things right with his coffee. And it goes so well with his special curry. Are you sure you can't tell me the secret behind the flavor?" Sojiro chuckled. "Sorry, but that has to stay a trade secret. Otherwise I'd be out of business. Feel free to try and guess based on the taste, however." The customer puffed up her cheeks. "How stingy... Keeping such a wonderful secret to yourself..." Still, the customer left satisfied.

Sojiro turned to Akira. "One of key things to note when running a restaurant is knowing the personalities of your customers, especially the regular ones." He heard the door open and turned to welcome the new customer, only to have his eyes go wide. Akira looked and saw a rather cheerful, but also suspicious, middle-aged man. "Hello there Sakura-san. It's been some time. I heard you opened a cafe around here, so I thought I'd drop in. Good location you picked, right by the station. Why not tell me about it, I wonder?"

Sojiro simply glared. "Your order?" The man never lost his smile, but Akira could feel the tension. "No small talk, huh? That's a bit cold. Gotta say though, the smell of this place brings back memories. I guess you're still making that curry, huh? Anyway, I just dropped in to say hello. But I'll be stopping again soon..." And with that, he left. Sojiro sighed. "How did he catch wind of this place?" "He seemed rather suspicious," Akira noted.

Sojiro smiled. "Caught that, did ya? I'm impressed. Anyway, let's not talk about that right now, you still have a thing or two to learn about coffee. You won't be helping anyone if you can't pick up the basics. Besides, the ladies love a man who knows his coffee." Akira's thoughts drifted back to Ann. He had been smitten ever since he laid eyes on her. "I definitely want the ladies to love me." Sojiro chuckled. "Good to see you pick up things quick. Just be sure to pay attention, and you'll pick it up soon enough." Akira nodded, feeling his bond with Sojiro grow deeper.

 **Hierophant Rank 2-Coffee Basics unlocked**

Once Akira finished making his first cup, Sojiro taste-tested it. He smiled in approval. "Not half bad. You're definitely starting to grasp the basics. Keep it up and you'll become an expert barista before the end of the year, and with at least a month or two to spare." He then heard the cafe's clock going off. "Huh, that late already? Well, we'll pick this up again another time. Good night." "Night, Chief," Akira said, locking up after Sojiro before heading off to bed himself.

* * *

 _April 24_

The newly appointed phantom thieves decided it was time to infiltrate Kamoshida's Palace. As they stood near the entrance, Skull took a look at Ann's outfit. "Damn, you really look good in that. Maybe we can somehow work that into your code name." Ann blinked. "Code name?" Joker nodded. "Mine is Joker, he's Skull, she's Church, and that's Mona." "It's a precaution we take," Mona explained, "Saying our real names while in the Palace could have unforeseen consequences."

Skull looked at Ann. "Given how cat-like your costume looks... Maybe something feline themed?" Ann thought about it. "How about... Panther? That sounds ferocious, yet also graceful. Kinda like myself." Her friends looked at each other. "You gotta admit it fits her like a glove," Church said matter-of-factly. Joker nodded. "Panther it is." Panther smiled. "Sweet. So, now we have to secure our route to the Treasure, right?" "Yep," Mona replied, "It's game time from this point forward." Just then, the group heard a young woman coughing.

Joker was shocked to see Lavenza standing there in front of a blue cell door. "Huh?," Mona said in shock, "Lavenza, what are you doing here?" "My master wishes to speak with Joker about something important," Lavenza explained,. She handed Joker a key. "Take this, and please follow me." As Joker nodded and walked through the door, Panther asked, "Is that someone you know Mona?" Mona nodded. "She's a denizen of the Velvet Room, a pocket realm that exists between reality and dreams. Anyone who has a Persona may enter, but it seems like Igor wishes to speak with Joker specifically."

* * *

Akira now stood inside the cell in the Velvet Room. "It is good to see you again," Igor said, "I apologize for the abruptness of this, but I just realized I had gone far too long without explaining Lavenza's role. You have already found the means to free Personas to return to their other selfs, courtesy of the power I have awakened within you. However, there are some Personas that have been... Undone, for lack of a better term." "It is due to the mental shutdowns going on in your world," Lavenza said, "Whoever is behind it has received instructions on how to disconnect people from their true emotions."

"And that's where Lavenza comes in," Igor said gleefully, "There is a process that exists called Fusion. You are already aware that the Wild Card let's you take the connections you have made, and sever them temporarily. When done here in the Velvet Room, Lavenza can take the residual metaphysical energy, and forge a new connection. Normally the task of Fusion falls to me, but my energies are spent simply keeping unwanted visitors out, as well as keeping an open channel to my master for the purpose of reconnecting the Personas you free or restore to their other selves."

"Allow me offer a demonstration," Lavenza said, "Right now, it is possible to fuse the Persona Saki Mitama. This is an important one, as that is the Persona of Suzui-san." Akira gasped. "But why would the person behind all this target her?" Lavenza shrugged. "Who am I to know? It does seem like a rather foolish decision. Regardless, please hand me the masks for Bicorn and Jack-o'-Lantern." Akira did so, and the two masks turned into phantasmal versions of the Personas in question. Willingly, they walked over to a pair of Versailles-style guillotines.

The Personas seemed almost calm as Lavenza threw a pair of cloaks over them. Once they were in position, Lavenza let the blades drop. The resulting blue and black energies erupted from the severed connections, reforming into a golden magatama with the pointed end facing downward, a gentle face on its widest part. _"Thank you for restoring me. I'm sure my other self can now recover and tell of her plight. May your pathway be filled with great fortune."_ The Persona left a mask before disappearing.

Igor clapped his hands in delight. "Well done. Now your Rehabilitation has made an important leap forward. You may even use Lavenza's skills to forge stronger connections. That is your gift as a holder of the Wild Card, that you can shuffle around the Personas you have a connection to as necessary in order to become stronger and overcome greater hardships. In addition, I will unlock a power that you will find most useful. It will give you the ability to see the world through a thief's trained eye, allowing you to pinpoint valuables and hidden paths."

 **Fool Rank 2-Third Eye unlocked**

"Is there anything else you require before you return to your heist?," Lavenza asked. Akira looked through the options he had, and choose another Fusion. This time, he sacrificed the masks for Mandrake and Pixie, allowing Lavenza to restore Genbu, a giant turtle with tusks that had a serpentine dragon for a tail. He was then able to sacrifice his two new masks, Saki Mitama and Genbu, to create Kushi Mitama, a brown magatama with the pointed end facing upward, a cocky grin on its wide part. Now satisfied, Akira returned to the Palace.

* * *

"Welcome back," Skull said as Joker emerged from the cell door, "Mona was just briefing us on the Velvet Room." "Right now," Mona said, "The Velvet Room is in a bad state. It's in danger of being merged with Mementos, the source of all these distortions. Igor is strong though. He can keep the merging at bay for as long as it takes us to reach the very depths of Mementos. Though imagine if the one behind Mementos had caught him off-guard. Anyway, we can deal with Mementos once you guys are no longer at risk of expulsion. Let's focus on Kamoshida for now."

He put his hands on his hips. "First off, there's a fun little thing we can do that will make our infiltration much easier. Remember the Safe Room we reached before needing to bail out Panther? Well, now it's marked on your Navigation App. Just click on it, and we'll be rushed straight there, bypassing both guards and any security that doesn't require disabling. That doesn't mean we shouldn't look for shortcuts whenever possible, however. Once we've stolen the Treasure, this Palace will crumble, and the Navigation App will be blocked. Which means the less ground we need to cover when escaping, the better."

"Okay," Joker said, "Let's start by heading for the last Safe Room we reached." As they headed to the Safe Room, Joker was able to use his new sixth sense to detect and swipe a few valuable items. Inside, Skull and Church checked out the haul. "Man, these might not be the Treasure we're seeking," Skull noted, "But I bet when we take them back to the real world, we can pawn them off for some quick cash." "It is a good idea to supplement our major heists with some light burglary," Mona agreed, "Especially since there will be no evidence of our actions here."

"Oh yeah," Panther said, "You said once the Palace disappears, any evidence of us being here will disappear with it." Church grinned. "Me and Joker know a good airsoft shop willing to double as a pawn shop. The items themselves are worthless to him, but he can make use of the materials they're made from." Once they rested, they headed through an earlier door they hadn't yet reached. Joker spotted a guard just beyond it, and ambushed it. The Shadow had the appearance of a young woman wearing a medieval maid from England or Scotland, with a brown dress and skirt, and a kerchief on her head. A Troublesome Maid.

Panther's Fire skills proved effective, and Joker was able to free the Persona Silky. Another guard further into the dining room had the appearance of a blue imp stuck inside on ornate vase. This one was an Apprentice in a Jug. From it, Joker freed the Persona Agathion. As the band continued through the halls, Mona noticed the Shadows were being replaced by humanoid creatures that still fit the Shadow names forced onto the Personas they freed. "This is really is like one of those tokusatsu Church mentioned," he muttered, "Putting us in the role of superheroes. Still, that's not a bad thing."

At the top of a spiral staircase, Church noticed another guard. "This one's got its back to us," she said, "I think we can ambush it from here." Mona took a look, and smiled when he saw all the seat cushions scattered across the hallway. "Actually, let's do a little more than that. This area provides a great opportunity to teach one of the more stylish phantom thief moves. First off, if you choose to use a place as cover, then it'll act as the perfect cover, allowing us to literally blend into the darkness. Shadows won't notice you even if they're right on top of you."

"That's useful," Panther said. Mona nodded. "Even better, from that vantage point you can easily ambush any guard, even from the front. Just leap out of the darkness when they least expect it, and BAM!" Skull chuckled. "Oh-ho, I like the sound of that. Let's give it a try." As instructed, Joker easily slipped into the shadow of the nearest cushion, swiftly moving from cover to cover. Right as the guard turned around, Joker leaped out and pulled off the guard's mask. This revealed a sickly green horse with bullrushes for a main whose hind legs were replaced by seaweed. A Mad Marsh Horse.

The Shadow proved weak to Electric skills, however, and Joker was able to free the Persona Kelpie. Afterward, they reached a large room with a central area cordoned off by bars. "Interesting," Mona noted, "Anything protected by such security has got to be important." Joker focused on his sixth sense, and spotted some footprints on the ground leading to a wall decoration with a ring hanging from a chain. He pulled on it, and the group heard a mechanism click. "That did something," Panther noted, "But those bars are still down." "Not for long," Joker said, as he followed another group of footprints to a second decoration.

When he pulled on this one, the bars moved up. Behind them was a large table with a map on it. As they looked at it, Skull noticed something. "This looks like a map for the castle. But it seems incomplete. It only shows a few floors." "The Treasure is likely to be in the deepest part of the Palace," Mona noted, "If this map is incomplete, there might be another map elsewhere that shows more." They hurried through until reached the upper terrace of the great hall. There were still some guards patrolling below, but Mona snickered. "These guys never look up. We should be safe up here."

"Yeah, but the door over there is locked," Church noted, "How are we moving on?" Joker noted how close the chandeliers were to each other and grinned. "We take the thieves' highway." He quickly leaped up and across the chandeliers, the others following suit. Soon enough they were on the side. Skull looked out a nearby window. "Hey, this window leads out to the Palace entrance, and there's a way for us to get up and down from here." The others looked to see he was right. "Excellent," Joker noted, "This will make a great shortcut."

Inside the next room, they found a door leading to a Safe Room and decided to take a quick rest. "Well," Mona said, "We're barely into this Palace, but at the same time we're doing pretty good." "I have something important to ask," Panther said, "You said that if the guards catch sight of us it'll raise the security level. But you guys have been ambushed up until now. Why didn't that raise the security level?" "The reason the security level rises is because Kamoshida is becoming more aware of our location in his Palace," Mona explained, "But when a guard ambushes us, Kamoshida thinks the guard has the situation under control and won't take notice of us, thinking we're as good as dealt with."

Panther nodded. "That makes sense." They left the Safe Room and headed through the other door in the room. "There seem to be more Shadows up ahead," Mona noted, "We should take note of their strength." "I can see a colored outline when I focus," Joker said, "The red ones are somewhat stronger, blue are around our strength, and yellow are weaker." "We keep hitting Shadows where they're weak and even red ones will go down easy," Skull said with a smirk. They soon reach a kitchen with a locked door, but Joker noticed the shelves could be climbed. At the top, they noticed a vent they could crawl through.

"And no looking behind you," Panther warned to the guys, causing Church to snicker. On the other end, they saw a guard watching over a treasure chest. Since the guard didn't see them, Joker was able to ambush it easily. Once the Shadow received a good beating, it dropped to its knees. _"Wait... Wait... Please, spare me and I'll give you whatever you want."_ "Some extra cash would be nice," Joker said, "Assuming you have any." The Shadow nodded vigorously and dropped all the yen it had, before scurrying off. "Wow," Panther said, "I guess even Shadows can beg for their lives."

"They are the manifestation of human emotions," Mona noted, "When push comes to shove, and they're backed into a corner, it's very possible for them to plead. Anyway, let's empty that chest and move on." The hallway they found themselves in had the other side of the locked door earlier, the padlock used being very visible. "Here's where Mona's knowledge of tools comes into play," Joker quipped as he took out one of the lockpicks he crafted. It worked like a charm on the padlock, given them an easier path. Just ahead, they found a new Safe Room.

Skull stretched out as he sat down. "We're not doing too bad. The Shadows down here seem rather easy." "That's true, but don't get cocky," Mona agreed, "The closer we get to the Treasure, the stronger the Shadows will become. Still, it's good we're saving our strength for the real fights we'll be encountering." As they continued through the Palace, Joker found a book called "The Slave Book" in a side room. The other in the hallway lead to a series of hallways with one door sealed behind bars. There was a decoration meant to undo the seal, but Mona took a look at it.

"This indentation beneath it," he noted, "I think we need to place something inside it before we can use this." The other doors in the area had two more books that looked important, "The Queen Book", and "The King Book". The gang of thieves soon found themselves inside a large library. "Now this is interesting," Mona said, "Such a large library is bound to have a secret or two. Let's have a look around." Soon enough, Church and Panther spotted a place on the bookshelves where it looked like a book was missing. Panther frowned when she read the titles. "Geez... These are books regarding the female volleyball team members. Ugh... And he's also got one on me."

Joker took note the missing space, then got an idea. "I think the books we've picked up may go in here." He got out The Queen Book and inserted it into the slot. "Hey," Skull called out, "Take a look at this shelf. There's another book missing, and all the titles refer to the male volleyball team members. Not at all flattering, especially the one he has for me." Joker nodded and inserted The Slave Book. He walked over to another shelf with a missing book. "This one has books glorifying Kamoshida and his accomplishments," he noted. He got out the final book, The King Book, and inserted it into the slot. That caused a portion of the book shelves to slide away.

However, the scene inside was not pretty. There was another wooden St. Andrew's Cross, as well as other torture implements. And on the walls were various photographs, all of them of Shiho. "Shit...," Panther muttered. "You gonna be okay?," Joker asked, concerned. "I'll be fine," Panther said, "But this place just makes me hate Kamoshida even more." Mona looked around. "I know it's tough, Panther, but we should take a look around this place. If they took the time to hide this room, it must hold something important." Sure enough, Church found a round medal and another map on one of the shelves.

"This looks important," she noted, "I think it matches the indentation from the sealed door." "And this map has the rest of the Palace's layout," Panther said. She pointed to one room. "Look here, this tower. That seems to be the deepest part of the Palace." "Then that's where we'll find the Treasure," Mona said with a smile, "Come on, let's get moving." As Church thought, the medal allowed the thieves to open the sealed door. Down the now open hallway was another Safe Room.

Panther took the time to stretch a little, causing Joker to blush and Mona to start emitting valentines. "Snap out of it," Church said curtly, causing both of them to shake their heads, Mona's being more comical. "Man," Panther said as she sat down, "I don't know how long we've been walking, but it still feels like I haven't run out of energy." "It's probably because we've been walking in short bursts," Skull noted, "Our leg muscles have more time to rest in between runs. Anyway, how close do you think we are to the Treasure?"

"Judging from the maps we found," Mona said, "I'd said about halfway there, give or take. We keep up this pace, and we should be able to reach the Treasure by the end of the day." They headed out and reached what appeared to be a chapel of sorts, with a big statue of Kamoshida at the far end. As they looked, the chapel seemed to the gym back at the academy. "So this is the gym at school?," Panther asked. Skull frowned. "Makes sense. Kamoshida is the PE teacher and an athlete, so the gym would be like a holy place for him, where he reigns like a god."

Joker scoffed. "Well we'll soon show him that he's one god who's not above reproach. Let's take a look around, but be careful. This place is way too out in the open." Sure enough, at the far of the chapel, a guard captain suddenly appeared. _"I thought it would be a good idea to wait in His Majesty's sacred chapel. And sure enough, my patience has been rewarded. Now I shall teach you thieves what it means to defy King Kamoshida."_ And with that, he erupted into an armored warrior carrying a short sword and sporting angel wings.

He began to charge energy into his sword. "Skull, watch it!," Joker called out. Skull quickly put his guard up, shocking the captain as he blocked the massive strike with his club. As he pushed the Shadow away from him, Church moved in and delivered a sharp blow. As the captain was reeling, Church nailed it with her minigun. "He's down! Let's finish it!" The thieves struck as one, bombarding the captain. Church took a graceful landing before straitening up and adjusting her hat, flashing a smirk. "DON'T BE SO COCKY!"

The captain's defeat caused a few more guards to appear, but the band was able to use the environment well and took the guards down one-by-one. Once the chapel was clear, Joker noticed a path leading along the rafters of the chapel. "This way," he said, leading the others across the upper paths. Making their way through the next hallway, and encountering a few guards, the path split. First Joker led the group south, where they unlocked a door that led back to the chapel, allowing another possible shortcut.

The other path led them to the roof of the castle, were they spotted the tower they were looking for. However, there were also several guards patrolling. "Well," Mona said, "We are getting closer to the Treasure. It makes sense the security would be beefed up around here. Let's just take it slow and deal with those guards one at a time." The first guard Joker ambushed turned into a armor-clad knight astride a brown horse and carrying a trident. A Brutal Cavalryman.

Luckily, with Silky's help Joker was able to down the Shadow and free the Persona Berith. Once the entire courtyard was clear, the group looked at the tower. "Front door is bound to be locked," Joker noted, "But I think I can see a way up the roof." He carefully and skillfully leaped across the various ledges, followed by his friends, until they reached a window they could climb in. The inside looked like a disaster area, whole chunks of the terrain defying gravity, or being too heavily affected by it. "Looks like the distortions are getting worse in this area," Mona noted, "We're closing in on the Treasure now. Keep sharp, people."

The terrain was tough to navigate, but they soon reached an elevator heading down to the lower floors. However, the columns were in the shape of female bodies, minus the heads or limbs, and dressed in over-sexualized volleyball uniforms. Still, they were able to head down. As they did, they ran into a guard coming up from a lower floor on another elevator. Joker took advantage of the confusion and ripped off the guard's mask. The Shadow revealed was an attractive female wearing a unitard and sporting bat-like wings. "That's a Twilight Prostitute," Mona noted. Joker was able to down the Shadow with gunfire, and afterwards successfully free the Persona Succubus.

The far end of the hallway had a gaudy picture of Kamoshida in an overly muscular state. Joker's sensed something behind it, however, and pushed on the edge to reveal it could swivel around, leading the group back to the grand hall. "Now this is a shortcut," Skull said. On either side of the staircase were chain switches that unsealed the paths to the second floor, especially the side that led out to the entrance. They then headed back up to the tower. The tower held several more guards, including one that was identical to the guard captain they fought back in the chapel, referred to as a Heavenly Punisher.

It proved weak against Skull however, allowing the Persona Archangel to be freed. Another looked like a muscular man in a leotard, with bird wings and an owl head. This was a Menacing Owlman. "I'm starting to think these Shadows have no imagination when it comes to names," Church noted. Still, Joker was able to free the Persona Andras from this Shadow. Before long, the thieves found a new Safe Room inside the tower. "Almost there you guys," Mona said, "The Treasure's so close I practically taste it. Plus, it feels as if we've freed all the Personas possible from this location, weakening Kamoshida's security force significantly."

"But we still encounter Shadows in here," Church noted, "I get the feeling there's more to them than we know." "You're right," Mona said with a nod, "I would have thought the Shadows would copy and paste the form of any Persona we freed, but instead they use different forms. Perhaps those are the forms they always had. It's possible they may be the Shadows of those connected to whatever allowed Mementos to form. Either way, it's something we can ponder later." Outside the Safe Room, Joker unlocked a door that could only be opened from that side, making one last shortcut.

The group then approached the edge of the tower, seeing a set of stairs rise up from the ground. They kept going through the tower until they reached the upper part. The distortions kept them from circling around the edge, and the walkway through the center had a swinging scythe trap. "It'd be too risky trying to time those blades," Mona noted. "Here's the mechanism for the trap," Church said, noting another bust of Kamoshida, "But it doesn't seem to work. Looks like the eyes are missing, too."

"They might be keys needed to activate the mechanism," Joker said, rubbing his chin, "But up until now we've explored the entire castle. Best guess, the keys are in the hands of the guards." "Astute observation," Mona agreed, "But I doubt we have to go back through the entire Palace to find them. The keys are for this tower, meaning they'll likely be nearby. Also, it's guaranteed they'll be entrusted to captains." "Alright then," Panther said, "Let's head back to the lower floors of the tower and see if any show up."

Sure enough, the first captain was already right there on the previous floor, talking with another guard. _"We have reason to believe the thieves vexing King Kamoshida have reached the tower."_ _"We have all forces on the lookout, captain,"_ the guard replied, _"But sadly all we've found is scattered armor. Those thieves are as dangerous as they are elusive."_ The captain shook his head. _"His Majesty will not be pleased to hear this. Me and some of the other captains will join in the patrol. We must eliminate these thieves at once."_ The captain turned his back, only to get ambushed by Joker.

It turned to be a Shadow identical to the one from Ryuji's Awakening. However, it seemed to possess a weakness to Electric skills, making it easy to take down. From it, Joker picked up the plastic eyeball labelled as the "Randy Right Eye". "Ugh... Can Kamoshida be more perverted?," Church complained, "Well, at least we got one of the keys." Down one more floor, there were three more captains patrolling. "Only one of them has the key we need," Joker noted, focusing his sixth sense. With it, he could see the farthest one shimmering gold.

After sneaking over to it and ambushing it, revealing a Shadow identical to the previous one, the group defeated the captain to obtain the "Lustful Left Eye". With both keys, the thieves returned to the scythe trap and inserted the keys into the statue, pulling on the jaw to stop the trap. This allowed them to move up to the next floor. However, the staircase here seemed to be stuck. _"Insolent fools,"_ came the voice of a guard captain who appeared behind him, _"Did you truly believe the way forward would simply appear on your whim?"_

"Looks like one more captain wants to pick a fight," Skull noted, tapping his club against his palm. The captain scoffed. _"Your insolence shall be punished. This is the price for defying King Kamoshida."_ And with that, he erupted into a most bizarre creature. It looked half-formed, only being a mass of goo that was somewhat phallic-shaped. "Ew," Panther said in disgust, "What sort of thing is this?" "I'm not even sure," Mona noted, "It doesn't look like any of the Personas I'm aware of. Still, it's guarding the way forward, so we need to deal with it."

Luckily, the strange Shadow spent far too much time staring at Panther, giving the team ample time to attack. Mona got in a good hit with his short sword, which he followed up with his slingshot, getting a critical. "This'll end it!" The group struck the Shadow with an All-Out attack. As Mona dropped, he landed in an archetypal evil mastermind chair and had a cigar in his hand, a devious grin on his face. "MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!" Joker smirked. "If that was the price we pay, I'd say we got a discount." "Cheesy," Church noted, "But appropriate given the context."

With the guard captain defeated, the stairs leading upward were unlocked. The following hallway led past a pair of giant doors to another Safe Room. "This is it, you guys," Mona said, "We're practically right on top of the Treasure." "No doubt through those giant doors we passed," Skull noted, "What do you think's through there anyway?" Panther shrugged. "No idea, but it's a relief that we're almost done here. I can't believe we've made it all the way to the finish line in only one day." Mona nodded. "I admit I was a bit concerned, considering you're all amateurs. But you pick things up quick. I'm impressed."

As the group approached the doors, Joker noted something. "The map indicates this is the throne room, right? In that case, it might not be a wise idea to go barging in there." "Good point," Church agreed, "You think there's another way in there?" Joker looked around and spotted an open vent atop a female-shaped statue like the ones on the elevator. Panther frowned. "Do we really need to climb up the butt statue?" "Suck it up, Panther," Skull said, "Joker's right, confronting the king before we've even secured the Treasure is a bad idea"

They hurried up and found themselves on a terrace overlooking the throne room. Below, Kamoshida was angrily addressing his guards. _"How is it that the best of my royal guard cannot find a ragtag group of miscreants!?"_ The guards were silent, as if knowing their king's question was rhetorical, or at least that he would suffer no excuses. This at least seemed to diminish Kamoshida's wrath, but it was clear he was still livid. _"I want every patrol to be doubled. Every second these thieves continue to traipse about my castle is another second my anger grows."_ The guards saluted with their swords and hurried out.

Skull grinned. "Bastard doesn't even know we're right know we're right above him," he whispered as quietly as he could. Mona snickered. "Come on. The Treasure should be just ahead." Behind the throne room was a set of heavy wooden doors. "This looks promising," Skull said, and he and Joker pushed them open slowly. Sure enough, the room looked to be some sort of treasure storage, various gold coins, gilded statues with jewels, and other such trinkets scattered around.

"These must represent awards Kamoshida's won for his athletic prowess," Church noted. "Most likely," Skull agreed, "He's still in his prime, after all. And looks like I was right. This has got to be where the Treasure is." Panther regarded a rainbow-colored cloud floating in the air. "That's what we're looking for," Mona said. The others looked confused. "Wait," Joker said, "How can this cloud be the Treasure?" "Simple," Mona replied, "Don't forget the Treasure represent Kamoshida's distorted desires. And desires have no physical form. So, we need to change Kamoshida's cognition, and make him realize his desires are a treasure worth stealing."

"Oh, I see," Church realized, "We need to force the Treasure to materialize. So, how do we do that?" Mona grinned. "That's the fun part. We warn him. We send him a message telling him we're going to steal his heart away." Skull got up from his leaning position excitedly. "You mean we're gonna send him a calling card? Aw, that's totally something a phantom thief would do." "Told you it'd be fun," Mona said, "Anyway, now that our infiltration is secure, we should return to reality. I'll explain more there."

 _ **Infiltration Log:**_

 _o Infiltrated the castle_

 _o Found a Safe Room_

 _o Infiltrated West Building 2F_

 _o Obtained the Old Castle Map_

 _o Found a path on the chandeliers_

 _o Found a Safe Room_

 _o Infiltrated East Building 2F_

 _o Infiltrated East Building 3F_

 _o Found a Safe Room_

 _o Solved the Library Mystery_

 _o Infiltrated East Building Annex_

 _o Found a Safe Room_

 _o Infiltrated the Chapel_

 _o Infiltrated the Central Tower_

 _o Found a Safe Room_

 _o Stopped the Scythes_

 _o Infiltrated the Throne Room_

 _o Found a Safe Room_

 _o Infiltrated the Treasure Room_

 _o Secured a Route to the Treasure_

* * *

 _April 25_

The next day, the crew was ready to send their calling card. "Here's a few things to note," Morgana said, "Since the card is meant to expose Kamoshida's desires, it's better if he's not the only one to see it." "Best way to do that is to make multiple copies," Ann suggested, "We can have them posted on all the bulletin boards before school starts." Morgana nodded. "That sounds good. Also, once we deliver the calling card, we'll have one day to swipe the Treasure. The effect of a calling card doesn't last long. And once it's gone, it can't be repeated."

"Leave it to me," Ryuji said, grinning, "I'll make sure to make a card that'll really drive home the message." "I'll be sure to assist," Nana offered, "That way our work will look professional and not be written off as a prank by anyone whose name is not Suguru Kamoshida." "You don't think I can do a good job?," Ryuji asked dejectedly. "I think you can do well enough to convince Kamoshida, since the card is directed at him," Nana explained, "But if the card is sloppy, someone may suspect our involvement. Especially you and Akira, since you agitated Kamoshida a few days ago."

Ryuji nodded. "Okay, got it. Kamoshida may still get a little suspicious of us, but since he's the target it shouldn't matter." Nana smiled. "Excellent. Plus this will give me some practice regarding designing business cards." As the others left, Ryuji and Nana got to work. "Start by making a rough sketch of what you want the logo to look like," Nana explained, "I'll work off that." Ryuji drew out a top hat atop a set of sinister eyes and grin, the words "Take Your Heart" written underneath. Nana looked at it. "A bit lacking, but it definitely gives me something to work with. Next, write out a basic idea of what you want the message to say. I'll see if I can't make it more eloquent."

"No problem," Ryuji said, "I got a ton of stuff I want to get off my chest." By the time he was done, Nana had touched up the logo. The hat looked far more crisp and shadowed. The grin was gone, and the eyes were replaced with a domino mask. The image was tilted to the left of the reader, a small flame coming out of the eye in the foreground. The "Take Your Heart" phrase was still there, but was now more stylized. Nana finished improving Ryuji's message, and they both had to admit it sounded good. "Now the final step," Nana said as she got out some old magazines. "In order to disguise our involvement as much as possible, we write this message out ransom style."

* * *

 _April 26_

The next day, Ann found the entire school abuzz. Nana and Ryuji had been busy, and had made dozens of cards. The students were talking about it excitedly. Ann had to admit the design of the logo looked cool. She then read out the message. "'To Suguru Kamoshida, the royal king of lust. You have committed terrible acts of abuse against those you teach knowing they can't fight back, holding boys to standards far too difficult to achieve in a short time, and using girls as objects to sate your libido. Therefore, we have chosen to steal away your distorted desires and make you admit to your crimes with your own mouth. Be ready for us tomorrow and no later. Signed, The Phantoms.'"

Ann smiled. Nana certainly knew how to make things poetic. She walked over to where the others were standing. "Not bad, right?," Ryuji said, "Nana really took what I said and made it sound tons better. Gotta admit, the message I wrote did make it obvious that it was my speech pattern." "It's certainly got the school buzzing," Ann agreed. Akira smiled. "And here comes the real test of it's effectiveness." Kamoshida stormed up to the bulletin board, looking absolutely livid. "Who's responsible for this!? I want answers!" Morgana smirked. "A typical reaction for someone who knows what we mean by distorted desires."

Nana smiled. "Seems to have really driven the point home." Kamoshida's outburst as he angrily demanded to know who sent the cards caused the students to disperse. Kamoshida then stormed past the group, glaring at Ryuji and Akira. "Did either of you do this!? Ah, not that if matters if you did, since you'll be expelled soon enough anyway!" As the group looked at him, suddenly they found themselves in a black void, Kamoshida replaced by his Shadow self. _"Come... Steal it, if you can!"_ At that moment, Akira looked at his phone, and saw the security level for the Palace jump all the way up 99%.

Once Kamoshida was gone, Morgana again emerged from Akira's bag. "Judging from his response, that card had a definite effect on the Palace." "But why sign the card with 'The Phantoms'?," Ann asked. "I called Akira as we were finishing up," Nana explained, "I wanted to know who we should say is going after Kamoshida. He simply said, 'The Phantoms'." "I'll explain later," Akira said, "Right now we have to nab that Treasure. After all, we only have today to pull off this heist." And with that, the group headed to the Metaverse.

* * *

Inside the Metaverse, the atmosphere around the Palace changed. The sky was bright red, a sign for danger. The large full moon set the perfect scene as the five thieves smirked. "Looks like they're waiting for us," Joker said, "Too bad, they'll never see us coming." They used the quick travel to speed through the Palace via the route they established. Up the boxes to the second floor window, down the grand hall staircase to the secret door in the painting, up the elevator to the tower and through the door near it, and up to where the throne room was. However, they were suspicious of the suddenly open doors leading to the throne room.

"No guards and no Kamoshida," Skull noted, "This doesn't sit well with me. We'd better make this heist quick." Inside the treasure room, the cloud that had been there before had turned into a massive ornamental crown laden with jewelry. "It's huge," Church said, "And kinda gaudy. Still, if this is the source of Kamoshida's desires, it's our duty to steal it away from him." "Uh guys," Skull said, "Mona's acting kinda weird." "T-Treasure...," Mona muttered, before leaping onto the crown and actually meowing like a real cat.

"Mona, that is not catnip!," Joker called out. "Don't make us get out the spray bottle!," Panther said. Mona looked at them before a second before realizing what he was doing, and jumped back to the ground. "Ah... Forgive me for displaying such an insolent sight in front of a lady..." Panther looked embarrassed, while Church got indignant. "What am I, chopped liver?" "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to insult you Church," Mona replied. "What was that anyway?," Skull asked.

Mona sighed. "I couldn't stop myself. Don't forget I was made from human hopes, and all hopes stem from desire. Thus, whenever I get close to a strong desire, even a distorted one, I go absolutely crazy." Akira sighed in frustration. "I hope you don't make this into too big a habit. Anyway, let's carry this thing outta here." The crown was so big it needed all four human thieves to carry it. "I still can't believe it's gone so well," Mona said, "I even found four Persona users quickly, one of them possessing the Wild Card. Now I know this partnership can work." Joker smiled as he felt his connection to Mona deepen.

 **Magician Rank 2-Baton Pass unlocked**

Unfortunately, as the group was walking out, they heard a disturbingly cheerful voice calling out, _"Go, go! Let's go! Ka-Mo-Shida!"_ Kamoshida launched a volleyball spike that knocked the crown from their hands and sent it rolling. Kamoshida leapt over the group and picked up the crown as it shrank to a more manageable size. _"I won't let anyone take this crown! It is the core of my castle, the proof that I am king!"_ Panther glared at the sight of the cognitive version of her practically glomping Kamoshida.

Skull sneered. "Waiting around to ambush us, huh? Guess you just made it easier for us to find you." Kamoshida smirked. _"You took the words right outta my mouth. Now I can dispose of you personally."_ Church just shook her head. "I really don't understand you, y'know? You were doing great by the school, given a chance to pass on what you've obtained to others. I'm sure the members of the volleyball team were eager to learn from a real gold medalist. Trouble was, you took it too far, for reasons I just can't fathom. To make matters worse, you take advantage of the teachers and parents turning a blind eye and started sexually harassing your female students, even driving poor Shiho to attempt suicide."

Panther chuckled. "Yeah, it's true... All of us were idiots for letting things get as far as they did." She pointed to Kamoshida. "But that doesn't excuse the actions you've taken. People don't need your permission to live their lives!" Kamoshida growled. _"Don't give me that garbage! There's nothing wrong in using my gifts for my gain! I'm a cut above all other humans!"_ "I'll give you that first argument," Joker admitted, "But you just take and take without giving. And that negates your second argument. You're not above other humans, you're beneath them. You're just a demon abusing your power to fulfill your distorted desires."

Suddenly, the same red and black ooze from before seemed to up around Kamoshida as he chuckled. It wound up changing him into a large creature. It was a horned humanoid, with light purple skin, and four arms. His face looked like some kind of cartoon demon, and his tongue was disturbingly long. His left hands held a riding crop and golden fork. His right hands held a golden knife and a glass of wine with the cognitive Ann swimming inside it. In front of him was a dinner platter and two lit candles, the platter holding a trophy with several female lower bodies sticking out of it. Chained around him were a few figures in iron helmets. The crown that was their target was sitting on his head.

Kamoshida was now cackling madly. _**"I am the demon that rules this world! And I'm allowed to do whatever the hell I want!"**_ "We'll see about that," Joker said, "Let's finish this!" Mona then spotted the crown. "He's still got the Treasure we're after! Looks like we'll have to beat him to take it back!" The group started hitting Kamoshida with every tool they had. It did decent damage, but it didn't look like he had any outstanding weakness. Kamoshida tried to retaliate with the slaves he had chained up, but they did little damage after all the thieves had been through.

After a particularly brutal blast from Skull's shotgun, Kamoshida looked winded. _**"Argh! I need healing!"**_ To the thieves surprise, he dug his utensils into the trophy and ate one the female figures, restoring his health. "We'll never get anywhere as long as he can do that," Mona noted, "But maybe we can stop it by getting rid of the trophy." Joker smiled as he used Andras to weaken the trophy's defense. Then the others tarted unloading their ammo into the trophy. _**"Hey!,"**_ Kamoshida said angrily, _**"Don't touch that! It's worth more than you realize!"**_

Joker smirked. "Maybe to you. But to us..." He pointed his gun at it. "It's just another obstacle." He pulled the trigger, destroying the trophy and leaving Kamoshida downed. _**"No... This is from when I won the nationals..."**_ But he didn't have much time to pout, as the thieves were now surrounding him, their guns drawn. He growled, _**"You think you can get away with doing such a thing!? Don't you know who I am!?"**_ "Yeah," Joker said, "And it means nothing to us!" The thieves proved Joker's point by striking him from all angles.

 _ **"Damn it!,"**_ Kamoshida said as he recovered, _ **"Just who do you bastards think you are!?"**_ "We're getting nowhere with just brute force," Mona noted. Joker thought for a second. "Well, we came here for the Treasure. So why don't we go for that? It's right there on top of his head." "How are we supposed to get to it?," Church asked. Mona looked and saw the column near Kamoshida looked climbable and could easily let someone get above him. "We can use that to sneak up and grab it."

"Go for it Mona," Joker said, "We'll keep him busy down here." Mona nodded and started climbing up to the terrace. Church leapt at Kamoshida and delivered a few quick slashes with her broadsword. Then Skull fired a few shots from his shotgun, Panther following up with a blast from Carmen. Finally, Joker had Arsene rake his claws across Kamoshida's face. Kamoshida shook his head, then noticed something. _**"Wait... Isn't there one less of you?"**_ He took a second look. _**"I knew it! One of you is missing!"**_ Mona snickered from the top of the terrace. "It's already check and mate!"

Before Kamoshida could react, Mona leapt at him and successfully knocked the crown from his head. In a panic, Kamoshida dropped his tools and started flailing madly before dropping into a slump. _**"How... How can this be...? I'm supposed to be the king of this school... This school only exists because of me..."**_ "This school's been here long before you," Panther said, "And it'll be here long after you." Joker walked up to Kamoshida and pointed his gun at the demon's forehead. "And now... We've stolen your lust." He fired, causing the demonic form to revert back to the normal Shadow Kamoshida.

Kamoshida was barely able to lift his upper body up. _"Damn it... This is all because of those hyenas at the school... Wanting to bring more glory using the fame I'd developed from my time as an athlete... Forcing all their expectation on me..."_ He started crying. _"I just... I just wanted to get something back from that..."_ Church shook her head. "You can play the victim all you want. But don't forget that you made victims out of innocent people with your actions. People who had nothing to do with the school board."

Panther sighed. "Seeing him like this right now... All my anger's turned to pity... I still can't forgive him for what he did to Shiho. But at the same time he was doing what he could to hold on to his former glory." Joker picked up the crown. "You should reflect on your actions. You were supposed to be an athlete who took to teaching, but somewhere along the line... It seems you lost sight of what that means." Kamoshida bowed his head. _"You're right... I never should have taken it so far... I'll return to my other self... And repent for what I have done..."_ And with that, the Shadow vanished in a white light.

At that moment, the castle started to crumble. "We have to get moving," Mona said, "Now that the distortion is gone, this Palace is about to crumble." The group quickly hurried out the same way they took to get in. Once they reached the border of the distortion, they looked back to see the castle crumble away, leaving only the cognitive version of Shujin Academy. Instantly their clothes reverted back to normal, and several blobs were seen scurrying away from the area. 'The destination has been deleted,' came the response from the Navigation App. "Looks like it's mission complete," Akira said, "Let's get back to reality."

* * *

"Well," Morgana said, "Now we can't use Kamoshida's Palace to return to the Metaverse. With the Treasure gone, the Palace no longer exists." "Speaking of," Ryuji said, "What happened to the Treasure?" "It's right here," Akira said as he pulled out a gold medal from his pocket, "The crown turned into this once the Palace collapsed." Morgana nodded. "That makes sense. That medal is the source of Kamoshida's desires. To him, that medal is worth as much as the crown was."

"He was an Olympic gold medalist," Ryuji noted, "But that can't be the same medal he had, right? He still keeps all his old trophies at his house, and we've never been there. Not even in the Metaverse." "It's just a copy of the real one," Morgana reassured him, "But now that we've removed his desires, I doubt it'll mean the same to him anymore. Anyway, we should see some results immediately, but Kamoshida will likely need time to recover from our actions before he confesses. In fact, he should admit to everything on the very day he promised to have you expelled."

"Which should lead to him rescinding that decision," Akira said, "Looks like we're in the clear." Ryuji put his hands in his pockets. "Well, it's not a done deal until the board meeting, which in on May 2. Regardless, I'm beat. Dealing with battles inside the Metaverse really takes it out of a guy. Or girl." "We could all use some rest," Morgana said, "Let's get some sleep for the night. We should expect some idea of how this affected Kamoshida tomorrow." The group nodded and headed for home.

* * *

 _April 27_

As Morgana expected, there was some evidence that Kamoshida had been deeply affected by the collapse of the Palace. For starters, he didn't seem to present at school. As Akira and Ryuji were discussing whether or not this could mean anything, they were approached by Sadayo. "Perfect timing. I'm letting you know PE is being replaced by study hall today. It seems Kamoshida-san decided to place himself under suspension for whatever reason. The principal tried to talk to him about it, but he just said he needed time to figure how he was going to apologize to the school. He also said to cancel your expulsion."

That got Ryuji's eyebrow raised. "I see... Well, thanks for letting us know." Sadayo nodded and walked off. "Well," Akira said, "At least we're no longer in trouble." Ryuji looked around. "And doesn't it seem like fewer and fewer people are talking about us and Ann? Looks like all our hard work is about to pay off." Akira nodded. "And bonus, it sounds like Kamoshida isn't suffering from a mental shutdown or psychotic breakdown. We may have just pulled this off." Ryuji nodded. "Well, we'll know for sure come the board meeting."

* * *

 _April 29_

The last couple days of April seemed to pass by at a slow pace, which was fine for the group since they needed some de-stressing after the craziness of the Metaverse. The lesser valuables they had gotten sold for quite a good amount. Crushed shields, holey helmets, dull swords, nude candle stands, strange lanterns, as well as some pearls and a few pieces of onyx. The whole of it sold for a few thousand yen at the airsoft shop, the owner perfectly willing to take the materials off their hands. Ryuji and Akira took some of the cash and went to get ramen at Ogikubo.

"Ah! I just love the feel of this soup going down my throat!," Ryuji said with a satisfied grin. "I never knew ramen could taste so good," Akira agreed, "I think I'm in love." Ryuji nodded. "Yeah, this is the best! Ramen is life!" As they finished their bowls, Ryuji took some time to reminisce. "Y'know, me and the track team used to come out here all the time to hang out after practice. A light soup like this is perfect to re-energize your body after a long run..." "Explains why you love it so much," Akira noted, "Still thinking about the past?"

Ryuji shrugged. "I try not to, but I can't help it. I've seen Nakaoka around a few times, and it doesn't look like he's getting along with the others." Akira looked down. "That sounds rough. Are you worried about him?" "Kinda," Ryuji said with a shrug, "It just got me thinking about how all of us had to put with Kamoshida's bullshit." He sighed. "Thanks to one moment of weakness on my part, I effed up everything we were working for. Now the team doesn't even have any lockers to store their stuff, and can't use the gym for training."

He closed his eyes. "There's no place for outcast like among them. And to be honest, I wouldn't want them ending up like me to begin with." Akira snickered. "What are you talking about? You're doing great as an outcast." Ryuji blinked, then laughed. "Yeah, you're right. If I hadn't become an outcast, I wouldn't have met you and Nana. Nor would I have reconnected with Ann." He smiled. "I guess when you really think about it, trying to fit in is a real pain in the ass. I'm probably better off as an outcast." "That's the way to think," Akira said as he and Ryuji fist-bumped, their friendship growing stronger.

 **Chariot Rank 4-Punk Talk unlocked**

"Seriously man, hanging out with this group has been a ton of fun," Ryuji said, "There's no way I'd stop now. I just wish I could help my old team out somehow. But I'd probably just eff it up again." "Depends on what sort of help they may need," Akira said, "I mean, if we get Kamoshida to change his heart, maybe we could find some way of helping the track team. Until then, we'll just have wait and see what develops." Ryuji nodded. "Yeah, if Kamoshida does cop to everything, it could relieve a ton of tension from the team." The two paid for their meal and headed back home.

* * *

 _April 30_

As April came to a close, Akira decided it was about time to help Tae out with her clinic trials. The newly modified drug was still a bit overwhelming in the taste, and Akira had some trouble breathing. But rather than knock him out like it did last time, it merely had him feeling dazed. "This looks like a good reaction," Tae noted, "Now I'll need to check your temperature and blood pressure." Just then, a police officer barged into the office. "So you are here!," he said. Tae looked a little ticked. "And why wouldn't I be? This is my office. And in case you can't tell, I'm in the middle of an examination. May I remind you you do need a warrant before you can make any sort of investigation."

The officer scoffed. "I'm here because I received a report. I'll need to see full detailed statement regarding your medical expenses and records." He grinned smugly. "I'm guessing you didn't have the time to remove anything incriminating." His grin dropped when he saw Tae had all the papers he asked for already prepared. "I'm assuming the report came the Medical Chief of Staff? I always make sure my required documents are well sorted. And you'll note this kid is my only patient today."

The officer looked confused, causing Tae some amusement. "If you're wondering about his expenses, I'm guessing I'm under suspicion for improper billing? But without a receipt I'd say you're on a wild good chase. In short, you're being manipulated as a means of trying to get under my skin. That report is a false claim." The officer, as if desperate to get some dirt, asked Akira, "Hey, what are you in for anyway!?" "A bad heart," Akira said, "Dr. Takemi says it might stress due to college entrance exams. As you can imagine, it's a real problem for a high schooler like me."

Tae smiled. "Well, as you can plainly see, there's nothing illegal going on in this clinic. You'll note the documents I gave you shows he's been mostly buying relaxation medicine." Of course, neither Tae nor the officer knew such medicine proved effective in keeping the phantom thieves' spirit up to power their Personas, but there was no need to mention that. The officer growled, but moved to leave. "You're really infuriating, but I'd expect no less from the 'Plague'." That raised Akira's eyebrow.

Tae sighed in relief. "I am so over this." "I hear you," Akira said. That caused to smile a bit. "You know, Akira, I think we'll be getting along just fine. In case you were wondering, it was my former superior who made that false report." Akira nodded, remembering how he and Nana had overheard the conversation more than a week ago. "Sounds like he's pressuring you for something," he noted. "That's pretty much it," Tae said with a sigh, "And he's using the police to do it. Anyway, I'll also need to draw some blood to further the test results." Akira nodded, but he felt his bond with Tae deepen with this new information.

 **Death Rank 2**

After the test was done, Akira headed back to the cafe and up to the attic. As he laid down in his bed, he looked over the journal he had been keeping at the request of Sojiro. He had even taken to writing down what was going on in the Metaverse, though it seemed Sojiro chose to dismiss that as Akira writing down his dreams. It seemed Sojiro was also willing to take action against Kamoshida if Akira hadn't already done so, since the details of the journal suggested to Sojiro that Kamoshida was planning on expelling Akira out of sheer spite. Akira smiled as he went. _'Looks like life will change, and big time.'_

To be continued...

 **Long chapter is long. Seriously, was this a chapter or a novella? Anyway, I actually looked through some of the tropes for picaresque when trying to choose Nana's Persona. The character of Sabetha from the Gentleman Bastard series seemed to jump out at me, and it fit in perfect with the overall theme of Personas for this game. The thief outfit she has is meant to invoke the image of a smuggler, with motifs taken from games like Bloodborne, hence her Confidant ability (in-game, it would take a day to complete but halve the overall cost for the equipment). I also made sure to foreshadow a few things that Nana is going to wind up changing, such as her being in contact with Alibaba (those who have played or watched Persona 5 will know who I'm talking about). Also, for the sake of the story, I skipped over any scene that doesn't have dedicated voice acting, save for Confidant scenes. As for what saved Shiho, read Chapter 26 in Danganronpa: Anything OOO. Read and review.**


	3. May

**Back again with another chapter for this story. Just to clarify, while plenty of events from this story will be referenced in Anything OOO, very little from that story will be referenced in this one. That's a whole 'nother war. Disclaimer: I don't own Persona, Akiba's Trip, or Danganronpa.**

Chapter 2: May

 _May 2_

A class assembly was being held in the school gymnasium. At the podium, Principal Kobayakawa was speaking. "As you know, a few weeks ago Shiho Suzui-san made an attempt on her own life by jumping from the school rooftop, only to be saved by presently unknown forces. Now I'm not going to waste your time by telling you how terrible an idea it is attempt suicide. Instead, I intend to put her actions into perspective for you, in hopes that will be more effective in driving the point home. Kamoshida-san, if you would."

As Kamoshida took the podium, Akira, Ryuji, Ann, and Nana all noticed an empty look in his eyes, as if the weight of all his crimes had been dumped onto his shoulders. "I'm sure you've all heard the rumors regarding me," he said with a heavy tone, his former bravado gone, "Sadly many of them are true. I've been forcing the volleyball team through severe training, subjecting them to physical abuse when they couldn't meet my standards. Additionally I have been treating the female members as lust objects, going so far as to sexually abuse Shiho Suzui."

There was a general gasp among the student body as Kamoshida continued. "Yes... That is the reason Suzui-san attempted suicide. Beyond that, I abused my authority as a teacher to remove anything from the school that I saw as a threat. Several students who tried to bring my actions to light, the track team and their coach. I even crippled the track team's star runner, Ryuji Sakamoto, goading him into attacking me just to have an excuse to do so." Both Nakaoka and Takeishi looked at each other in shock.

"I also tried pressuring Ann Takamaki into a sexual relationship, using Suzui-san's position on the volleyball team to do so," Kamoshida said, "The truth is there was never anything real between us, no matter what delusions I had. I even forced several students, such as Yuuki Mishima, to spread whatever rumors I needed in order to maintain control. The reality is, that in my vain desire to hold on to my past glory I had forgotten that as a teach I must put the students first. So as of right now I will be resigning from my position and turning myself over to the police. Any expulsions that were being planned and have been carried out by me, I have made arrangements to have them rescinded."

As Kamoshida was led away, several students were bust talking among each other, many wondering if it really was because of the Phantoms that had sent the calling card. "Talk about your profound impact," Nana noted, "He went and spilled everything. Almost every single detail regarding what he had done." "It was more effective than I had ever imagined," Morgana said, peeking out of Akira's bag, "Despite having the full scope of his misdeeds forced upon him, he was able to avoid breaking down sobbing. Akira's words must have had a profound effect on him. It made him understand that his desires had gotten out of hand."

"Hey Ann," came Shiho's voice. The group turned to see her approach. "Shiho!," Ann said excitedly as the two friends hugged it out. "I'm so glad you're okay," Ann said, a tear escaping her eye. "I'll still have to go through some therapy after the ordeal," Shiho said, "But at least it could be worse. It didn't take me long to recover, thanks to... Whatever it was that saved me. And despite my fear, it seems everybody is being sympathetic to what I what went through. Some of the other volleyball girls even told me they wished they had taken my place, just to spare me the pain."

"Hey," Yuuki said as he approached, "Sakamoto-kun, Kurusu-kun." "You can just call us Ryuji and Akira," Akira said. Yuuki rubbed his head. "Right. Anyway, looks like we no longer have to worry. Kawakami-san just told me our expulsion's been canceled. Still, I can't believe how different Kamoshida was from his usual self." "Think those Phantoms have anything to do with it?," Shiho asked, "I heard about that calling card all over the bulletin boards." She then saw Ryuji. "Oh, Ryuji. I thought that was you. When did you dye your hair?"

"Huh?," Ryuji said, turning to Shiho, who was suddenly examining his face. "And when you suddenly get so cute-looking?" Ryuji blushed as Ann and Akira snickered. Yuuki was also chuckling, until he spotted Nana looking at him. "Stare...," she said, for whatever reason, "So this is Mishima-kun. You guys neglected to mention his good looks." "What do you mean?," Ryuji asked, "Mishima's always been kinda generic looking." "So is Brotato," Nana surmised, "And yet he was practically the protagonist of his own JRPG, and won the heart of a beautiful woman." The rest of the group looked at each other in surprise.

* * *

The five thieves met up on the rooftop about a half-hour later, the copied medal on a desk. "Shiho and I had gotten into an apology argument," Ann said with a smile, "And it seems her teammates are willing to help her bounce back from all this. She could have easily had to transfer to another school to avoid being labelled, and I honestly couldn't have blamed her if that did happen, but it looks everything's going to be okay." "It's amazing how much tension was removed from the student body due to Kamoshida's confession," Nana said.

"It's likely because the confession felt natural," Morgana noted, "Granted everyone's likely surprised by how different Kamoshida seems to be acting, and how quickly the change happened, but at the same time he's acting like a man who truly is willing to atone for what he did. We simply pushed him onto the path, but it was his decision to keep walking down it without looking back. If we can perfect this method, any further heists we pull off will go just as smoothly." "That's right," Nana realized, "You need our help to reach the deepest part of Mementos."

Ryuji looked at the medal. "But before we go ahead with that, we should get rid of this. It may only be a copy, but it looks real enough that it'll raise questions." "Not to everyone," Akira said, "The airsoft shop where we get our gear was willing to buy the other valuables we had. Nana got in contact with the owner, and he's willing to take it off our hands for 30,000 yen." Ann's eyes lit up. "Seriously!? That's a nice chunk of change!" "Between that, the items we sold, and the money we got from defeated Shadows," Ryuji noted, "We've amassed a minor fortune. And since we have Golden Week this week, it's the perfect time for a celebration."

"About that," Nana said, "How effective was the idea to have two people work on the calling card? Anyone suspicious of Akira and Ryuji?" "A few," Ann admitted, "But they're in the minority. Most of the school assumes the Phantoms mentioned on the card are a bunch of unrelated vigilante heroes who saw what was happening for what it is and decided to help." "That's surprising," Morgana noted, "I didn't think humans would believe in heroes so easily." "Why wouldn't they?," Akira asked, "After all, we have heroes like the Kamen Riders going around helping people."

"Either way, laying low for the time being would be a wise option," Morgana noted, "Even if there's no evidence against us, some people are whispering. And who knows what sort of connections those people may make. That said, the idea of a celebration isn't out of the question. And as phantom thieves, any discussions about future plans should take place over luxurious food." Ann's eyes lit up again. "Oh... There's this place me and Shiho have been dying to go to. It's the Wilton Hotel buffet in Shibuya. We've had our eyes on it for months."

"Sounds perfect," Akira said, "We should go at the very end of Golden Week. Me and Nana will make plans to sell the medal before then." "Okay," Ann said, "I'll set up our reservation." "Out of curiosity," Ryuji said, "Is that whole Palace thing unique to Kamoshida? Or are we gonna have to deal with another one at some point?" "There may very well be more Palaces," Morgana said sadly, "After all, they are formed when a person's desires become distorted. Kamoshida was the first, but I highly doubt he'll be the last."

* * *

 _May 4_

Akira got a chance to head to the airsoft shop the day before the big celebration. "Got an errand to run Chief," he said to Sojiro. "Alright," Sojiro said, "Just be prepared to get some chores done when you do." Just then, a young woman in a formal suit entered the cafe. It was Sae Niijima. "Sorry," she said, "Was I interrupting anything?" "Not at all," Sojiro said as Sae sat down, "What'll you have?" "House blend please," Sae said. She watched Akira leave the cafe. "I didn't know this place had a new part-timer." "Just hired him last month," Sojiro said, deciding not to bring up that Akira was on probation.

* * *

As promised, the owner of the shop took the medal off the kids' hands and handed over 30,000 yen. "Oh yeah," he said, "And take this too. Don't open it, and bring it back at a later time." As Akira and Nana headed out, they were passed by a couple of plain-clothes officers. "This is a dangerous situation," Nana whispered, "Let's move on before they drag us into this." Sure enough, as the duo left, the officers seemed to be arguing with the manager regarding his merchandise. "There's something fishy regarding this situation," Morgana noted, "Why would plain-clothes officers be casing an airsoft shop? Sure the model guns we buy here can fool Shadows, but real humans should be able to tell the difference."

"Not with this one," Nana said, pointing to the open bag. Sure enough, inside was the most realistic model gun they had ever laid eyes on. "Whoa," Akira said, "This is the sort of gun meant for hardcore hobbyists." "Imagine if we could somehow get a hold of more guns like this," Morgana said, "There's not a single Shadow they wouldn't work on. We should try talking to that owner at a later time." "It'll definitely help for our next job," Nana said. Akira smiled. "So, you're okay with fighting again?" "Heck yeah I am," Nana said indignantly, "When Broski and the Freedom Fighters were protecting Akiba, all I could really do was give them better gear. Sure I can still do that here, but I can also fight with you. So fight I will." Akira smiled, feeling his bond with Nana deepen.

 **Judgement Rank 2-Smuggling unlocked**

"Speaking of," Nana said, "Just let me know if you think one of us needs better gear. I'll make a quick run and see what needs improvement. Though I should mention our current cash flow means I can only do one person at a time." "Got it," Akira said, "We should probably focus on anything balanced." He and Nana walked towards a corner of the alley where the shop was, just in case the officers came out and overheard them. "For fighting," Akira said, "We can't sacrifice accuracy for power, or vice versa. If it can increase both, that's great, but if one or the other will decrease, try something else. Same thing for defense and evasion." Nana nodded as they headed out.

* * *

 _May 5_

Ann had pulled through with the buffet reservation, and the group was now enjoying themselves with the food. Ryuji took another bite of beef, a look of contentment on his face. "So good...," Nana grinned as she took another bite of pasta, "I never imagined such flavors could exist... Now I can die happy." Ann was busy digging into the desserts. "Ah... The cake buffet is everything I imagined." Morgana was snacking on some of the fish. "This is delicious. No wonder Lady Ann chose this place."

Ann grinned. "Right? This is a famous hotel, after all." "By the way," Nana said, "Apparently the police are coming to interview the student body in the wake of Kamoshida's arrest. We'll likely be asked a few questions too." "I doubt we have to worry," Akira mused as he took another spoonful of rice, "So long as we don't mention anything regarding the Metaverse, we can probably get away with answering the police honestly." "I guess you're right," Nana said, and took another bite. "Yeah," Ryuji noted, "The rumor well has started to run dry without Kamoshida. The few people who think we did it can't seem to convince anyone else."

"On the other hand," Ann said with a smile, "Lots of people are talking about the mysterious calling card, and the so-called 'Phantoms' that sent it. They're starting to really believe some mysterious group stole Kamoshida's heart." Ryuji nodded. "Yeah, a lot of people seem grateful too. Heck, look at this." He held out his phone, which had a website on it. Ann read the title. "The Phantom Aficionado Website?" Nana thought for a second. "We should try to find out who made this and collaborate with them." Ryuji raised an eyebrow. "Huh? How come?"

Nana smiled. "Because, if the police do catch wind of someone suspecting our involvement with the Phantoms, we can simply say we're part of the website administration." The group's eyes widened. "Oh, that's perfect!," Ryuji said, "If anyone asks us how we're connected to all this, we can simply claim we were planning on the using the website to expose Kamoshida!" "Exactly," Nana said, "Plus, it's the perfect defense against your loud mouth, Ryuji." Ryuji slumped, realizing Nana had a point. Ann read some of the comments. "Most of the comments sound like they're from our school. It's mostly positive, though."

"It certainly feels good to give others hope," Akira noted, "By the way, how are we doing on time?" Ann gasped. "Oh crap, we only have an hour!" "Calm down," Nana said, "If we make a show of eating everything in sight, it'll make us stand out." "She's right," Akira said, "With our money, we can probably come back another time. We came here to celebrate, and we can't enjoy it if we don't pace ourselves." Ann sighed. "Yeah, I guess so. Thanks, I nearly freaked." She and Ryuji went to get another plate. "These rich folks can always recognize newcomers," Nana said, "If we pace ourselves, it's easier to slip under their radar."

Akira nodded as the duo come back. He and Morgana noted they had decided to go for more varied options. "We figured so long as we were pacing ourselves, we should branch out our choices a bit more," Ann explained. Akira stood up and grabbed the bag with Morgana in it. "I'll be going for another plate myself." As Akira loaded his plate with fish, rice, meat, and dessert, he overheard some of the other patrons talking among themselves, mostly about the recent events as Shujin. Some were sympathetic, especially those whose kids went to Shujin, but others were apathetic. A few even spoke of shamelessly exploiting the incident for media.

After a bit, the group decided to take a bathroom break. Unfortunately for Akira and Ryuji, they had to go up a few floors to find a bathroom. As they got back to the elevators and hit the button to go down, a group of what appeared to be political dignitaries roughly pushed them aside, earning the entourage a few glares from several who were nearby. "Hey! What's with you guys!? Don't you know how to wait your turn!?," Ryuji called out. One of the men turned to him. "We're in a hurry here." "Oh, I'm sorry," Ryuji said sarcastically, "I didn't realize there was some sort of law saying you can cut ahead if you were in a hurry."

The man was about to say more, but a bald individual, who appeared to be the most distinguished in the group, said, "Don't bother. He's not worth the effort to argue with." He scoffed. "I wasn't aware they were allowing children to this hotel. Anyway, is there still no update on the case?" The elevator opened, and the group got in. "No sir," the earlier man said, "But why the interest?" "That's my business alone," the bald man replied. Akira shook his head. _'That voice... It sounds just like the one from that night. But... It couldn't be the same man... Could it?'_ Meanwhile the other patrons were grumbling, mostly about how rude the bald man and his group was.

"Jeez, what a prick," Ryuji said as they got the elevator back up, "Guy wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he looks down on everyone. Even the other folks behind us were saying how rude he was." He then looked at Akira. "Dude, you okay?" Akira sighed. "Sorry, that man's voice just now brought up some bad memories." They rejoined Ann and Nana, Ann having a sour look on her face. "What's up?," Akira said. "When we were coming out of the bathroom, this woman wound up running into Ann," Nana explained, "And she dropped her plate. She then exploded at us, like it was our fault or something."

"A few of the other patrons reprimanded her," Ann noted, "Mitigating the issue. They were saying things, like how she was the one to run into us, and how she was getting upset over food she could easily get more of." "We had something similar upstairs," Ryuji noted, "This guy and his entourage cut ahead of us at the elevator. Of course, no one reprimanded him, likely because he's an important dignitary or something, but they did admit he was in the wrong for cutting ahead under a lousy excuse like being in a hurry."

"The more power a person has relative to another person," Morgana said, "The more likely they are to stand up to them if oppressed." That got the group thinking. "Y'know, when you think about it," Ryuji said, "With our abilities, we can certainly help more people stand up for themselves." "And it would be nice to keep giving people courage," Ann said. Akira nodded. "We already agreed to help out Morgana, so we might as well do as much good as possible along the way."

Morgana smiled. "Thanks you guys. But we can't let power like ours go to our heads. So from now on, whenever we have a target in mind, we must agree unanimously to go after them. If one of us thinks someone is too dangerous to target, then we all back out. No exceptions." "Sounds like a plan," Ryuji said, "Now all we need is a name." Akira grinned. "Remember how I asked Nana to sign the card as 'The Phantoms'. Believe it or not, I'm secretly a well-known delinquent referred to as The Phantom."

"Very operatic," Nana said, "But how can you 'secretly' be a delinquent?" Akira shrugged. "Because all of my acts have been done in secret. Mostly lashing out at adults who oppress the weak and downtrodden, always signing my work with the same moniker. So, since we're all in the same group now, and acting in even greater secret, I feel it only appropriate to call ourselves 'The Phantoms'." Ryuji grinned. "Man, that name just sounds so perfect for us." Ann nodded. "It really fits with how we operate. Once we settle on a target, they'll never see it coming." And so the Phantoms toasted the formation of their group.

* * *

 **Present**

"I still can't help but feel that if you hadn't target Shiho Suzui," Sae remarked, "Then the Phantoms would never have truly formed. Instead they would have stayed in inaction for who knows how long." Akechi grumbled as Sae looked at him. "Why did you target her, anyway? It only seems to have drawn unwanted attention." "Ironically," Akechi said, "I was trying to avoid that. After Kamoshida's abuse, Suzui tried contacting the police about the incident, having had enough. I was there when her call came in, and caught her name. She was expecting to meet with police the very next day after school."

Sae chuckled as she shook her head. "All that effort, only to bring about the very thing you were trying to prevent. No wonder Kobayakawa turned his back on you. He felt betrayed, and rightly so." She flipped through the journal. "So, now that you understand how the Phantoms' first heist went, let's move on to their next one. One Ichiryusai Madarame. Despite having been disgraced due to admitting to terrible crimes, naturally due to the Phantoms, recently he has been making an effort to make up for that. His recent works, and they really are his own works this time, sell for thousands which he uses to repair the lives of his former students."

She put down the journal after closing it. "But there was something Joker noted during the heist. It was the first time they had even heard about someone else being in the Metaverse besides them. Someone wearing a black mask." "It's really more of a dark crimson," Akechi muttered. "Let's not argue semantics," Sae said, shaking her head, "The point is, this was the moment they had their guard up, now concerned their actions in the Metaverse could be exposed. So, let's see how much of their second operation you were aware of."

* * *

 **Past**

That night, Akira once again found himself inside the Velvet Room. He noticed one of the locks on the cell had come undone and was now dissolving. In a cell across from him, he could now see Kamoshida, sitting on the cot inside. Igor regarded the situation. "Thanks to your efforts, this demon of lust has been made to understand his evils. Hopefully now, he can begin to turn his life around." He placed a hand under his chin. "And you have now found others willing to fight alongside you, as you continue to search for the remaining six demons."

"It also seems like everyone in school is cheering for the Phantoms," Akira noted. Igor nodded. "This is a good thing. The more courage you give to the people, the more they will resist the current state of things. And that will pry open the doors of Mementos. You will understand more before too long. Just know for now that this is the key to your rehabilitation. You must make use of your Wild Card, and change the fate of humanity against ruination. Not only by stopping the vile actions of the demons you are searching for, but also by preventing more demons from appearing." Akira noted the pride Igor seemed to have in him, and felt their connection was getting stronger.

 **Fool Rank 3-Power Stock unlocked**

"I have now granted you the ability to hold more connections within your soul," Igor exclaimed, "This will increase the options you have for combat. As you have no doubt realized, further battles await you as you continue your rehabilitation. Just remember to pick your battles wisely. The future is never something we can tell for certain, after all, no matter how much we plan it out." Akira nodded. "Hopefully with the precautions my friend have put into place, we'll avoid any serious danger." Igor smiled. "Indeed. In any event, it is time for you to return."

* * *

 _May 6_

At Shujin Academy, several people were talking regarding the Phantoms and calling card, unaware that the very group was listening in. "Do you really think they stole Kamoshida's heart?" "I'm not sure if I believe such a thing is possible, but you gotta admit they did something. Just look at how different Kamoshida was." "Maybe he just couldn't handle it after Suzui-san tried to kill herself." "No way. I saw Kamoshida a few hours after that happened, he was carrying on like it was nothing." "I wonder if the principal is concerned over whether or not this will affect the school's reputation."

* * *

Inside the principal's office, Kobayakawa was met by Makoto Niijima, the student council president. "You wanted to see me sir?," she asked. "Yes, Niijima-san," Kobayakawa replied, "As you know, there's been quite a bit of buzz regarding Kamoshida's recent confession and subsequent arrest." He closed his eyes. "I've received information that there is a strong possibility that these Phantoms may be students here at Shujin. Personally I find the claim ludicrous, especially since there is no proof."

Makoto looked confused. "You mean Kamoshida never saw anyone?" "The only evidence these Phantoms made good on their claim is Kamoshida's sudden change in demeanor," Kobayakawa said frankly, "But, I am obliged to at least give this report a cursory examination. I'm already speaking with the teachers regarding this, but I'm hoping you might be able to glean some information from the student body." Makoto nodded. "I'll do what I can... Not that I'm sure I can get much."

Kobayakawa nodded. He was fully aware that Makoto was only seen as his gopher, and he had to admit up until recently he had done nothing to refute that claim. "Well, see what you dig up. I'll be working from my end." As Makoto walked out, there was a call on Kobayakawa's cell phone. "Moshi moshi? Oh, Sir. Yes, I'm already working on it. I'm not sure what you expect me to find. Don't bother bringing that up. I was only told not to do anything regarding Kamoshida's actions in order to avoid drawing attention. Did you honestly expect him not to take full advantage of such apathy?"

He smirked at the answer. "Yes, I was hoping you would understand my point of view. That said, I do wish to make the students feel more at ease regarding this events, which is why I'm still doing this investigation. Of course, Sir, I'll do what I can. Good day to you." He hung up and sighed. "'Think of the reputation of the school', he says. I'd say we're long past worrying about that. I can't believe I was such a fool for buying into this farce." He closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "When could I have forgotten that the students' future is the most important part of a school's reputation?"

* * *

Shortly after school, Akira noticed Yuuki approaching him. "Hey, Akira. You seen that Phantom Aficionado Website?" Akira raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I have. Pretty interesting stuff." Yuuki grinned. "Well, I'm the one who started it." _'Interesting,'_ Akira thought, _'We were planning on trying to find out who created the site, and here he is approaching us. Though come to think of it...'_ "Why mention that so casually?," he asked. Yuuki looked around to make sure they were alone. Seeing only Ryuji, Ann, and Nana, he leaned in and whispered to Akira, "Um... You guys are the Phantoms, right?"

Akira raised an eyebrow. "Whatever gave you that idea?" Yuuki took a step back. "Well... Ah, it's better if I not get into detail, might give others ideas. Besides, this is something I should keep quiet about. Anyway, the reason I wanted to start this site was because of everything I was put through because of Kamoshida. He used me, and as a result I wound up doing some horrible things to you guys and others. I wanna make up for that." Akira thought about it. "Sounds like a good idea. The Phantoms, whoever they are, may need some help finding others who oppress the weak. This site could go a long way towards giving them ideas."

Yuuki nodded. "Yeah, not to mention so many people are waiting for the Phantoms' next move. There's no way they can just stop with one changed heart, not when there are other cruel adults out there. So I created a forum for people to post their problems. Oh, I also placed an anonymous poll on the site." He showed the page in question, which read, "Do you believe in the Phantoms?" The percentage was just under 10%, likely representing just the school itself. Akira smiled. "This sounds pretty good. I'm certain if the Phantoms could see this right now, they'd be more than willing to let you help their cause." Yuuki smiled, knowing that meant Akira was willing to let him help, and Akira felt a new connection forming.

 **I am thou, thou art I...**

 **Thou hast acquired a new vow.**

 **It shall become the wings of rebellion**

 **That breaketh thy chains of captivity.**

 **With the birth of the Moon Persona,**

 **I have obtained the winds of blessing that**

 **Shall lead to freedom and new power...**

 **Moon Rank 1-Mishima's Support unlocked**

"One more thing," Akira said, "If anyone approaches you asking about our connection with the Phantoms, it'd be nice if they understood we're just helping with the website." Yuuki nodded. "Got it. I'll be sure to remember that." As he walked off, the other Phantoms approached Akira. "We heard all that," Ryuji said, "It was a little awkward trying to figure out when to walk over here." "I never thought we'd find the site admin so easily," Nana admitted, "But this works out in our favor."

"I am a little concerned that's he's figured out our identities," Morgana said, "But it doesn't look like he'll be exposing us. He even seems to genuinely want to help. And a forum where people can post their problems will be most helpful. It could give us something to do while we wait for our next major target." "That reminds me," Nana said, "Exams are coming up soon, and remember what I said about us using our hideout as a study hall?" Ryuji slumped. "Oh yeah..."

* * *

Later, Ryuji invited Akira to the new spot he had found for training, a local public gym in Shibuya. "Here it is!," Ryuji said, "Protein Lovers!" "Is it really okay to be using a public gym?," Akira asked. "Don't worry," Ryuji said dismissively, "The gym is pay per visit, so we don't have to worry about bullshit contracts. The equipment is a bunch of older models, but there's a large variety to choose from. And it's pretty cheap, too. Totally worth it, even if it missing a pool or hot tub." Akira nodded. "Sounds like this'll be good then."

Ryuji grinned. "Oh yeah, did you bring your stuff?" "You mean the protein powder?," Akira asked. "Hell yeah," Ryuji said, "If we wanna bulk up, we gotta-" He paused and blinked. "Wait, no. I mean spare undies. Changing back into your sweaty ones after showering is just the grossest." "Oh," Akira said, "Don't worry, I packed those too." Ryuji nodded in satisfaction. "All right then, let's get going." The gym's equipment may have been older, but it was well-maintained. By the end of their workout, Ryuji was panting heavily.

"Phew," he wheezed, "I'm getting my old form back... But I still lack the stamina..." That's when another voice chimed in, "Sakamoto? Is that you?" Ryuji looked over and gasped. "Ikeda-senpai! Long time no see!" Ikeda laughed. "You don't have to call me senpai anymore, Sakamoto, I've already graduated." He then noticed Akira. "You're a new face? Do you go to Shujin too?" "I'm a recent transfer," Akira said, "Me and Ryuji and best friends. He already told me about how Kamoshida disgraced the track team." Ikeda nodded. "That reminds me, Sakamoto, how's your leg doing?"

"Leg's healed fine," Ryuji said, "But I doubt I'll using it for track running. How about you, Ikeda. You still running?" "Sure am," Ikeda said with a smile, "I managed to join my university's track team." Ryuji nodded sadly. "I'm glad. Hey, about what happened back then... I'm sorry I lost my temper." Ikeda sighed. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. I was supposed to be the team leader, just I just resigned myself to Kamoshida's will. Even if I did have letter of rec on the line, it was clear Kamoshida never intended to write. You were just his excuse not to."

He smiled. "Besides, where I am right now is perfect for me. You know, I've always regretted not doing more for you guys. Though I heard after what happened with Kamoshida recently, the Shujin track team is getting reinstated." Ryuji blinked. "Wait, for real?" Ikeda nodded. "After Kamoshida confessed to everything, I guess the school got the old team back together and wanted to give it another try. I'm surprised you didn't hear about that, Sakamoto. I assumed that was why you were training again."

Ryuji shook his head. "No, no one's told me about it." Ikeda put a hand to his chin. "Weird. The rumors even reached me, and I'm not even a student anymore. Anyway, the team's getting Yamauchi as their new advisor." Ryuji glared. "Wait... You don't mean that Yamauchi, do you!?" Ikeda nodded. "Yup, Kamoshida's old lapdog. He volunteered for the position, and seems eager to bring the track team back from the ashes. Anyway, now that thing's are looking up for them, you should consider speaking with them and seeing if you can get your old spot back."

As Ikeda said his goodbyes and headed off, Ryuji turned to Akira. "Well, at least it's good to hear the track team's coming back. After all the shit they had to go through, they deserve a recovery." "You thinking of rejoining?," Akira asked. Ryuji shook his head. "Nah, it'd just get in the way of our work. But it is good to hear Nakaoka and the others can have a real training session again. The only real problem is Yamauchi. The guy's like a mini-Kamoshida." "Ah," Akira said, "So he's an asshole too." Ryuji smirked. "Basically. He'd always yell at us during practice, but then suck up to our parents. Hell, he doesn't even teach PE! Something's up here, and I aim to find out what." "Well count on me to help," Akira said, as he felt his bond with Ryuji growing stronger.

 **Chariot Rank 5**

"Okay," Ryuji said, "I'll do a little research about Yamauchi. If it's true the track team is coming back, there's going to be a lot of buzz about it." "Just don't go after Yamauchi directly," Akira noted, "Since he's hung around the track team before, he likely knows your face." "Won't be a problem," Ryuji replied, "As long as I don't actually ask any real questions he won't know anyone's on to him. Trust me, I learned my lesson from investigating Kamoshida. This will take some time, though, so I'll be sure to let you know if I find anything." The duo took a quick shower, then headed home.

* * *

 _May 7_

Makoto had heard from a couple students that a group of four, Akira Kurusu, Ann Takamaki, Ryuji Sakamoto, and Nana Kasugano, were hanging out on the school rooftop. These same students swore that a couple of them were talking about the Phantoms, and Ryuji, Akira, and Ann had some connection to Kamoshida. That just left Nana as the odd one out, though one of the students did mention Nana was asking questions regarding Kamoshida. _'If those four are on the roof right now, it would certainly be a good place to discuss any business regarding the Phantoms.'_

However, what she saw was a little unexpected. Instead of four supposed delinquents sitting around and discussing the incident, she saw four students sitting around studying. "Uh...," she said, a little confused, "Just what is going on here?" "What does it look like?," Nana asked, "We're studying for the exams next week." "On the rooftop though?," Makoto asked, still not sure what she was seeing. "We're already a group of misfits," Ryuji said, "Going anywhere else would just get us uncomfortable stares. I know a bunch of the students apologized after Kamoshida's confession, but some scars run deep, y'know."

Makoto tried her best to recover. "About that, some of the students mentioned you were talking about doing something regarding Kamoshida. And that you were talking about the Phantoms." "Everyone's talking about the Phantoms," Akira said, "And we're part of the administration for the Phantom Aficionado Website." Makoto raised an eyebrow. She had already heard who the main site admin was. "And Mishima-kun can verify this?" _'Guess it was a good thing we found out about him,'_ Akira said. "Sure, you can talk with him about it if you like." Makoto sighed. "I see... Very well then. Clearly the information I got was out of context. Thank you for your time. I'll speak with the principal about allowing you to use this area for study."

After she left, Morgana came down from his hiding place on the air conditioners. "It sounds like she's investigating the Phantoms. Luckily, our cover of working on the website is a perfect excuse, even if Ryuji says something really stupid." "Hey, come on," Ryuji said, "You guys don't trust me not to blab?" "We trust you not to blab about the Metaverse," Akira clarified, "The rest is another story." Ryuji sighed. "Well, you've got me there. Well, since our study session's done, why don't we head out and look through the names posted on the site."

* * *

Out near the subway in Shibuya, the group looked through the websites forum. "Okay," Morgana said, "For this one we'll only need a name, any full name. Whatever sounds like it's worth dealing with. Unless they have an actual Palace, we won't have to worry about calling cards." "Here's one that looks promising," Ann said, "There's this woman who's worried about her ex stalking her. It's even got a name, Natsuhiko Nakanohara, a teller at City Hall." "Sounds perfect," Morgana said, "What do you guys think?" "We got no other leads," Ryuji said, "I'm in." Akira and Nana nodded.

"All right then," Morgana said, "Enter his name in the app. If I'm right, he won't have a real Palace, but we can still do something about him." Sure enough, once Nakanohara's name was entered, all that came up was a locator ID. "All it did was tag him," Ryuji said. "Then I was right," Morgana noted, "Now, type in Mementos. That should give a more permanent anchor point to enter the Metaverse." Once the name was entered, the usual violet swirl appeared, leaving the group now in the Metaverse. "Okay," Akira said, "So where's Mementos?" "Down here in the subway," Morgana said as he hurried down the stairs, the others following him.

* * *

Sure enough, the subway had taken a bad turn. It still looked like a subway, but had creeping veins and a blood-red hue all over it, like something was trying to infest the entire area. The group then noticed they were in their thief outfits. "So the Shadows are already aware of us?," Panther asked. "Yep," Mona said, "But don't worry, they never come up this close to the surface. I've already been here a few times to confirm it. Now listen up. What Mementos is... Is everyone's Palace."

"What do you mean 'everyone's'?," Skull asked. "It's impossible for everyone to have a Palace like Kamoshida's," Mona explained, "Instead everyone just has a single, collective, Palace. That is Mementos. If a person's desires become distorted enough, they give birth to a Palace. However, if we can get to someone whose desires are becoming distorted ahead of time, we can stop that from happening. Such is the case with Nakanohara. See, right now he's only focused on his ex, but given time, that obsession could blow out of proportion, forming a new Palace."

"How far down does Mementos go?," Akira asked. Morgana shook his head. "I'm not sure. I've only explored the first part, the Path of Qimranut, or materialism. But I do know the one behind the distortions is somehow coercing people into blindly walking this path, and however many more paths are further down, causing them to become apathetic and despair-ridden." He walked to the center of the room. "Mementos is vast, so walking's not an option. Fortunately, I have a secondary form in the Metaverse perfect for our needs." He struck a classic Kamen Rider pose before calling out, "Henshin!"

In a puff of smoke, Mona somehow turned into a large van, easily able to seat several people. "What the crap!?," Skull said in shock, "How did you pull this off, Mona?" "This kitty's full of surprises," Church noted. "Nice, huh," Mona said, "I would've done this back in Kamoshida's Palace, but you guys hadn't yet experienced Mementos. Now that you have, your cognition is a bit more open." "Why a van, though?," Joker asked. "Not sure," Mona said, "For some reason, the idea of cats turning into vehicles is a widespread idea among humans." "Must have something to do with 'My Neighbor Totoro', by Hayao Miyazaki," Church noted, "The cat bus is the most remembered part of that movie."

"Either way, this is perfect," Skull said, "Now Mona can drive us through Mementos." "Not quite," Mona rebutted, "I can't really drive myself. One of you will have to do that." "I have some experience," Joker said, "Though only because of driving game arcade cabinets." "Step on in then," Mona said, opening one of his doors, "Ladies first." Panther and Church got in the back seat, Skull and Joker getting in the front seat. Joker noted the driver's side was on the left, like in America, but otherwise it looked like a normal setup, except there was a button where the ignition key would be. When Joker hit it, the engine started up, sounding much like a purring kitten.

"That feels better," Mona said, "Now, remember that the app tagged Nakanohara's location here in Mementos." Church looked at the app. "And as luck would have it, he's on the level right below us." "How will we know when we've found him?," Joker asked. "Look for signs of distortion along the hallways," Mona replied, "Those are the telltale signs of a Palace in its infancy, beginning to take shape but not yet separated from Mementos. It should be obvious to a casual viewer." As they made their way down, they ran into hulking Shadows wearing bird masks and covered with other masks all over their bodies.

"A few things I should mention regarding Shadows in Mementos," Mona said, "It won't matter how many times they spot us. Mementos, or at least the upper portions, don't have a security level." "Makes sense," Joker noted, "We are talking a Palace shared by every human living. We're just another face in the crowd to them." "Exactly," Mona agreed, "Also, the Shadows that fled Kamoshida's Palace. They would have made their way here, since they are drawn to whatever is causing the distortions. The only thing that can lure them away is a Palace ruler, since the source is so far down. Not that we won't encounter a few new types of Shadow. Just ram me into any Shadow you want to ambush."

Joker did so on the Shadow in front of them, causing it to erupt into a blob of dark-green goop with blank eyes and a toothless mouth. "This is a Viscid Rotting Meat," Mona said, "Wind or Fire skills should be effective." After downing the Shadow, Joker was able to free the Persona Slime. As they continued through the tunnels, Skull tapped Joker on the shoulder and pointed out a section of the rails were suddenly picking up into a spiral, going into an angry red vortex. "That must be what we're looking for," he said. "That would it," Mona noted, "Let's head inside."

Sure enough, the vortex opened onto a large room, a single man in the center of it, muttering, _"She's mine... She's only mine..."_ "That must be Nakanohara," Church said, "The request we received said he's been stalking his ex." "Remember what I said earlier about not needing a calling card?," Mona said as he changed back to his humanoid form, "That's because the website's forum makes the perfect substitute. Even if Nakanohara doesn't read it, there's already rumors about us being spread by students. The fact that he was pinged by the Nav App shows he's at least heard about his name being posted."

"Okay," Joker said, "Proceed with caution. Shadows with a human form can be unpredictable." Shadow Nakanohara became alert as the Phantoms approached. _"Huh...? Who are you?"_ Joker brought up his phone and read the post. "Target: Natsuhiko Nakanohara. Nature of Charges: My ex-boyfriend has recently taken to stalking me. We first met at our mutual jobs as tellers at City Hall. But recently he had become obsessed with me, and I broke it off for both our sakes. Unfortunately, he couldn't take no for an answer. If the Phantoms do exist, please make Nakanohara change his heart."

Nakanohara growled. _"That bitch! She's my property, and I can do whatever the hell I want with her! It's not like she didn't treat me like some plaything, so why shouldn't I do the same?"_ "Haven't you heard the old saying 'an eye for an eye only makes the world blind'?," Skull rebutted, "No one has the right to treat someone the way they were treated. It's because of people like you that we exist." _"Preposterous!,"_ Nakanohara yelled, _"There must be a million people out there worse than me! What about Madarame!? He stole everything from me, yet you're letting him off the hook!?"_

"That name hasn't been brought to our attention," Church argued, "We can't target someone unless we know who they are. Besides, millions of people worse than you? Kind of a cynical viewpoint, ain't it? And you underestimate just how damaging a stalker can be to a single person. Hate to say it, but right now the only target in our crosshairs is you." And with that, Nakanohara was covered in the same goop that transformed Kamoshida. However, it seemed to give Nakanohara a smaller form. An orange humanoid demon with a bowl-cut covering its eyes and a spiral pattern on its chest.

 _ **"I finally have what is rightfully mine!,"**_ the Shadow bellowed, _**"I won't allow anyone to take that from me!"**_ He charged at the Phantoms, arms flailing. They quickly scattered, but Skull was able to call on Captain Kidd and blast the Shadow with lighting, quickly downing it. "Guess he was weak to Electric," Skull said with a grin, "Let's do some damage!" The All-Out attack wasn't enough to finish Nakanohara, but he was weakened to the point that the group was able to defeat him shortly thereafter. As he returned to a human form, Nakanohara sniffled.

 _"I'm sorry,"_ he said, _"I had just lost so much already... I didn't want to lose her too. After my old teacher, Madarame, took everything else I had..."_ "You mentioned Madarame before," Panther noted, "Just what exactly did he do to you?" _"Crushed all my dreams, for one thing,"_ Nakanohara said sadly, _"I'll cut ties with my ex, but I'd like to ask that you make Madarame answer for his crimes as well."_ Joker nodded. "Just be sure to include his name on our site. I'm sure you've heard of it." Nakanohara smiled and nodded before fading, returning to his other self.

A small floating orb was seen in his place. Joker picked it up and looked at the item it turned into. "This is the Seed of a Treasure," Mona noted, "Given enough time, it would have caused this room to grow into a full-blown Palace. As it is, it'll crumble after a while. A day at least. And soon enough we should hear a post regarding Nakanohara's change of heart. There's one last thing we need to do. Follow me." He changed back into his van form. Soon enough they reached a platform with stairs heading down. Nearby they could see people, though it was difficult to tell if they were Shadows or cognitions, getting on a train separate from the path the Phantoms were taking.

"This place is supposed to humanity's Palace," Panther noted sadly, "To think they go through this darkness every day." The lower floor was just a short train platform leading to an ornate wall. As Mona approached, the wall quickly opened up. "I knew this would happen," Mona said, "Earlier when I checked this place out, this wall wouldn't budge. But it'd be strange for the deepest part of Mementos to be this shallow, wouldn't you agree?" Joker muttered, "The courage of the people will pry open the doors of Mementos... This wall opened because people are starting to believe in our cause." "My thoughts exactly," Mona said, "For now let's head back to the surface. We can talk more there."

* * *

Back in reality, Morgana continued the discussion. "The thing about Mementos is, it's not just everyone's Palace, but the source of all other Palaces. There was a time when Palaces like Kamoshida's, ones with a single ruler, simply didn't exist. That means if we can make our way down to the very depths of Mementos and remove the distortion from it, it could bring a new world to the people." "And to do that," Ryuji noted, "We not only need to deal with big shots who have a Palace, but any smaller targets that show up in Mementos." "There aren't any names just yet," Ann said, "But I'm sure Mishima-kun can find some before long." The group headed out, unaware that someone was watching them.

* * *

 _May 8_

The next day, Akira and Yuuki met at a local diner in Shibuya. Akira noticed Yuuki was looking a little sleepy. "Sorry about this," Yuuki said, "But even with your help on the site, there's still a lot of work to go through. It's tough work managing the Phan-site." "At least it's meaningful," Akira replied, "The woman who posted about Nakanohara said he came forward and formally apologized for the harassment, promising to leave her alone from now on." He took a sip of his coffee. "Also... Phan-site?"

"Yeah," Yuuki said, "Short for Phantom Aficionado Website. I figured it'd catch on quicker if site-goers had something shorter to call it. This is all for the Phantoms publicity. I mean, what's the point of taking down bad guys if no one's gonna know about it! So I started a blog for people to talk about how they were saved by the Phantoms, while trying to weed out the haters. If people are gonna believe in what the Phantoms are doing, they need to be seen in a positive light." "You did good, Yuuki," Akira noted, "A little good publicity will go a long way."

Yuuki would likely never know how long it would go, since it could lead to Mementos being pried open wide much faster. "Thanks Akira," Yuuki said with a faint smile, "That makes my all-nighters worth the effort." "Just don't overdo it," Akira said, "We have exams coming up." Yuuki nodded. "Right. I'm sure the Phantoms get plenty of rest in between their jobs." He looked sad. "I just wish I could be more like them... After hearing what Nana-chan said about her brother, it makes me feel like I could be more. But at the same time, I'm at my best drawing positive attention to the Phantoms! With their popularity at my fingertips, there's no one who won't like them!"

He grinned. "It's like I'm their strategic image management representative." "Sounds cool," Akira said, "But I think the term you're looking for is 'PR agent'. People can easily get confused by big words. Just ask Ryuji." Ryuji chuckled. "Yeah, I guess so. Either way, I'm glad you understand. And I'll do my best to prove that title's not just for show." He yawned. "Maybe I should get a little sleep. I'm gonna wind up dropping like a rock once I get back home. I think talking to you is the only thing keeping me awake right now."

"Doesn't help that a lot of comments on the forum are totally nonsensical to the Phantoms' goals," Akira noted. "Tell me about it," Yuuki replied, "Still, I'll make sure the Phantoms' message isn't buried under a ton of garbage. And I'll keep an eye out for any local problems the Phantoms can deal with. In fact, I already found a possible lead right at our own school. Once I find out who the victim is, I'll suggest he post his problem on the Phan-site. Then the Phantoms can deal with it at their leisure. Hopefully it won't take too long." Akira nodded, feeling his connection with Yuuki growing deeper.

 **Moon Rank 2**

"By the way," Akira said, "I noticed you were very specific in how the requests on the Phan-site are structured." "I thought it would make things easier for the Phantoms," Yuuki explained, "The calling card they left had Kamoshida's name on it, so however they punish bad guys, it's obvious they need to know their name first. Kinda makes me wonder how they pull it off, stealing a person's heart." "It's a lot harder than you might think," Akira said, remembering the troubles they had so far, "Anyway, you look beat. You should go home and get some rest." Yuuki nodded, and the two parted ways.

* * *

 _May 9_

Akira decided now was a good time to visit Tae again for another clinical trial. Even though Tae said the formula should take effect immediately, it actually took a few seconds for it to really hit Akira. Tae nodded, looking satisfied. "Seems the inhibitory effect is working as I had hope. Seems the reason the reaction was delayed was due to your weight. Not entirely unexpected, given you're a teenager." Just then, the phone on Tae's desk rang. After picking it up, she answered, "Hello, Takemi Medical Clinic of Internal Medicine. How may I help you?"

She raised an eyebrow. "An emergency? Sorry, but this isn't a designated hospital. Yes, my name is Tae Takemi... Ah!" The person on the other end had hung up abruptly. Tae scoffed. "How rude, hanging up on a lady like that." "What was that about?," Akira asked, his eyebrow raised. Tae shrugged. "He basically just called the wrong number. That was an ambulance driver looking for a transfer location, but all the designated hospitals are full. Guy must've been new if he wound up calling a general practitioner."

"Why'd he hang up when he recognized your name?," Akira asked. "I'm pretty infamous in the medical world," Tae explained, "The larger medical community blacklisted me after a grave medical error." Akira looked concerned. "What sort of medical error?" Tae sighed. "It goes back to my former work at a university hospital. While I never convicted of anything, I've become a pariah in the medical community. Remember the cop from out last session? He referred to me as the Plague... That's how just about everyone remembers me. That scare you any?"

"I haven't died yet," Akira said with a grin, "And I do need the medicine." Tae smiled. "Right, for your exams. Still, I gotta admit, you've got some guts agreeing to clinical trials run by a shady doctor like me. Maybe... You find me attractive?" Their was a coy smile, but Akira just chuckled. "I think I might spark some kind of controversy if I started dating an older woman." Tae laughed. "I guess you're right. Then again, I guess of both of us are a little shady, so who knows?" Akira smiled, feeling his connection with Tae grow a little deeper.

 **Death Rank 3-Sterilization unlocked**

Tae smiled. "It's not like it's a total loss. Being ostracized has given me the chance to work on my medicine. Speaking of, I appreciate the business you and Nana give. It's helped improve my work here. I'll be sure to include a few new medicines that should be useful to you in the future. Though I'm a little concerned at how much you go through. You don't seem to have any real health problems, but perhaps your life is more dangerous than it looks." Akira shrugged. "That's a matter of perspective, really."

* * *

 _May 10_

Akira and Ann met up after school to have a lunch date, where Ann wanted to discuss something important. "So," Akira said, "Just what did you want to talk about?" Ann sighed. "When I talked with Shiho recently, she wanted to apologize for not telling about everything she went through with Kamoshida. But at the same time, I have to share some of that blame. I hadn't realized how much trouble she was in... I wasn't even there for her when she really needed it. So I apologized as well." She smiled. "She then mentioned that call Kamoshida made, and how stupid I was to fall for it."

"Sounds like you're feeling better," Akira noted, "So, what exactly did Shiho mean about that phone call? I assume it's the one from before... That day." Ann nodded. "She asked why Kamoshida would risk a blow to his reputation by taking his star volleyball player off of her starting position." Akira got a flat look on his face. "Wait... Did you not think of that?" "Crazy as it sounds, no," Ann said, "I was under emotional stress, and Kamoshida was subtle with his verbal manipulation. He made it sound like his authority was greater than her ability. I wish I had dared him to try taking Shiho's starting spot. It would have been great to see the look on his face."

Akira chuckled. "Shiho's right, you were stupid to fall for it." Ann giggled. "Yeah, guess I was. On the other hand, if I hadn't, I probably wouldn't have met you, or Ryuji and Nana. And Kamoshida wouldn't have answered for his crimes. Regardless, the whole situation reminded me of how weak I was, and how I still have some growing to do." She looked at Akira. "By they way, why did you decide to talk to me that day? Not that I'm ungrateful, but I'm curious why you'd try to help a total strange." Akira shrugged. "That's just my nature. I couldn't just ignore a person in distress, especially a young woman."

Ann blushed. "Well, thanks regardless. If not for you, I may really have done what Kamoshida asked. That would have been nightmare and a half." She leaned back. "It's amazing how different the school is now. A few months ago, people were calling me such terrible names, making fun of my American heritage. It got a little tiring. But now, they don't call me that anymore. Of course, their more likely to call me by my last name since they're not used to English pronunciation, but that's fine."

"Yeah," Akira agreed, "It's nice to live without labels." Ann nodded, then closed her eyes. "There was something else on my mind. If Personas are the power of the heart, that means if we strengthen our heart, our Persona will stronger in turn, yeah? So I was thinking, I should work to strengthen my own heart. And in turn, I can use that strength to help those around me." She frowned. "Trouble is, I'm not sure just what defines strength." Akira smiled at her. "We can look for the answer together." Ann smiled and nodded, Akira feeling his connection with Ann growing stronger.

 **Lovers Rank 2-Girl Talk unlocked**

"You know," Ann said, "I feel a little stronger already. Wait, does this count?" "Sure it does," Akira replied, "One's heart can grow stronger by connecting with others than when it tries to stand alone. That's why I enjoy spending time with all of you, because it helps to strengthen my own heart." Ann smiled. "I see. Yeah, that sounds like a great start. I'll see if I can find more ways to strengthen one's heart. That way maybe our whole group can become stronger. And right on time for the next Palace." The two laughed, then headed for home.

* * *

Over the last few days, Akira had been working evenings at the local beef bowl shop. It was there he met Toranosuke Yoshida, a former member of the Japanese National Diet, who still made public speeches in the main square of Shibuya. During a particularly busy day, Toranosuke had noticed how diligently Akira had worked, with no one else helping due to lack of staff. That had led to Akira asking Toranosuke with help regarding speech-making. His excuse was that he wished to become a member of the Diet, but in reality Akira thought improved word skills would streamline his negotiation with Shadows.

Now Akira was helping Toranosuke by holding up a notice sign as Toranosuke gave his speech. "And while our society appear to be prosperous, many of our young people are quietly suffering. They lack jobs, security, savings... The next generation will lead us into the future and yet they have no plan for how to arrive there." Just then, a middle-aged man and a younger man were having an argument after bumping into each other. "That doesn't look good," Akira said, "We should intervene immediately." Toranosuke nodded. "Agreed." He looked toward the two arguers. "Good citizens, please cease this fighting! There is no point in bickering over such a trivial matter!"

The two men dismissed his words, but walked off in different directions nonetheless. Toranosuke seemed disappointed at their words, but also glad that they decided to stop their fighting. "Now, if I may please return to my speech. Together, we can create a bright future for the next generation." "Enough of your arrogance, 'No-Good Tora'!," shouted a heckler, "As if people would vote for you! Maybe you're planning on embezzling more funds, or criticizing your constituents?" As the heckler walked off, Akira noticed Toranosuke had frozen up, muttering, "No... That was all in the past..."

Akira quickly took Toranosuke aside. "What was that all about? That man's committing campaign obstruction." Toranosuke sighed. "True, but I can't say that to the crowd before an election." He sighed. "I can't believe I froze up again. It always happens whenever someone calls me 'No-Good Tora'..." He turned to Akira. "It goes back to my time as a member of the Diet, twenty years ago. It was during the rise of the 'Kuramoto Children', a group backed by powerful Diet members." "So what happened?," Akira asked.

"My inexperience, both as a human being and in politics, showed at the worst time," Toranosuke explained, "The incident is referred to as 'No-Good Tora's Three Strikes'. First, I was caught missing a legislative meeting to take a personal vacation. Then I was accused of embezzling a large sum of money from the party. Finally, I called a voter an idiot in an open forum." "Ouch," Akira said sympathetically, "Those must have caused some serious scandals." "Yes, and it led to me being removed from the Diet," Toranosuke admitted, "Still so sure you want to learn how to become a Dietman from me?"

Akira smiled. "Whatever you were before, you don't seem like that man now. It shows in your speeches." Toranosuke looked surprised. "Well, thanks for the vote of confidence. But everyone says I have no chance to get elected, so why come to me of all people?" "Because of your technique," Akira said bluntly, "I heard about a month ago, and you said a lot of things that really resonated with me." Toranosuke rubbed his head. "Well, I'm not so great you'd be able to learn anything, but I can offer some advice. The most important thing when giving a speech is to believe in yourself."

"Sounds like good advice," Akira said, "Hopefully we can help each other out in this. It might help you believe in yourself again." Toranosuke laughed. "I hope so. So, it sounds like we have a deal. I'll instruct you on the best way to give speeches." "And I'll continue to assist you here as you address the public," Akira said, "I think this may work out well for both of us." _'And in time, his methods may help free even more Personas,'_ he thought. The two of them shook hands, their deal sealed.

 **I am thou, thou art I...**

 **Thou hast acquired a new vow.**

 **It shall become the wings of rebellion**

 **That breaketh thy chains of captivity.**

 **With the birth of the Sun Persona,**

 **I have obtained the winds of blessing that**

 **Shall lead to freedom and new power...**

 **Sun Rank 1**

"There is one thing I'm curious about," Akira noted, "Your involvement in the first and third scandal is pretty clear-cut. But I couldn't help but notice that you said you were only accused in the second scandal." "Sadly in politics," Toranosuke said, "Even being accused of something can ruin your career. But you're right, I was never formally charged with anything. However, the investigation was shut down when I had my third scandal, so unfortunately the truth was lost long ago." Akira nodded. "I see. I'm sorry to hear that. Anyway, it's getting late. I'll be sure to stop by another time." Toranosuke nodded as he watched Akira head off.

* * *

 _May 14_

The exams seemed to slow to a crawl, but finally it was the final day. "Well," Ryuji said, "At the very least I can say I won't be failing. Which is more than I can say normally. I wanted to see if I really had improved thanks to Nana's enforced study session, so I copied all my answers on scrap paper and double-checked them after time was up. So far I seem to be doing all right." "I was able to answer quite a few of the questions," Akira said, feeling rather confidant. Nana just had a smug grin. Ann, however, seemed nervous about something.

"Something wrong, Lady Ann?," Morgana asked. "I think someone's been stalking me for the past week or so," Ann said, "Ever since our trip to Mementos. I think whoever it is may be around here." The others looked around, and Nana noticed a young man duck behind a corner. "Potential pervert spotted," she said quietly, "Let's try to lose him at the next station." However, the man kept following the group onto the train and the next platform. "This isn't working," Akira said, "Time for an intervention." The young man hurried up the stairs and saw Ann standing in the square, seemingly alone.

However, as he approached, Ryuji, Akira, and Nana stepped in his path. "Hold it right there!," Ryuji called out. Then he did a double-take. The man in question couldn't have been older than they were. "Wait... Is this really the guy?," Nana asked. Ann was about to retort, but the man interrupted by asking, "Is there something you want?" Ann became indignant, and pointed an accusatory finger at him. "That's my line! You've been stalking me all week!" The man blinked, and brushed aside his bangs. "That's preposterous. Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Oh I don't know," Nana said sarcastically, "Only the fact that you were following Ann secretly, presumably for at least a week." "Oh," the man said, "My apologies for the misunderstanding. Actually, the reason I was following you was-" But before he could finish, a black limo pulled up alongside where they were standing. The backseat window rolled down, revealing an elderly yet spry-looking man. "Ah, here you are Yusuke," the man said, "I was wondering why you had left the car. It seems this is where your passion led you." He gave a good natured laugh.

"Uh...," Nana muttered, "Can we get on with the explanation here?" The young man, now identified as Yusuke, turned to Ann. "I first spotted you from the car, and I couldn't stop myself from chasing after you. I hadn't noticed the calls from sensei... But I'm glad I caught up with you." Ann blinked. "So... Why were you stalking me for a whole week?" "More searching than stalking," Yusuke said, "This was only the second time I had lain eyes on you, the first being about a week ago." Ryuji sighed. "I knew it. Ann's just too self-conscious."

"But why were you searching for Ann in the first place?," Akira asked. "When I saw this young woman's beauty," Yusuke explained, "I just had to ask her to be the model for my new art piece!" The group just stared at him. "Why not ask her the first time you saw her...?," Nana asked weakly. Yusuke looked taken aback. "Oh... Well, I was already finishing up a different piece for my school exams." "And here's the moment in anime when the facefault would come in...," Nana muttered in response, "Good thing that doesn't happen in reality, 'cause it would hurt."

The others looked at her. After an uncomfortable silence, Ann finally broke it. "So... Why me out of all the girls in this city?" Yusuke sighed. "My recent art has been lacking. But I feel a passion from you unlike anything else." Morgana, in a tone that clearly showed jealousy, called out, "This man's highly suspicious!" Nana nodded. "Yeah, when you say things like that... Yusuke, was it? You come off as someone trying to recruit for a shady business." Yusuke looked shocked. "Oh... I'm sorry... I just get so passionate about my artwork sometimes. And yes, my name is Yusuke Kitagawa, a second-year at Kosei High School's fine-arts division."

"Oh," Ryuji realized, "That's why you said you were working on an art piece for your exams. So, is that man in the limo your father or something?" "In a sense," Yusuke said, "Madarame-sensei is my adoptive father, and also my arts teacher." The group looked at each other, remembering the name Madarame from Nakanohara's Shadow. "Come to think about it," Ann said, "I've seen the name Madarame before... He was on 'Good Morning Japan' the other day." _'And a good thing too,'_ she thought, _'It gives me a great excuse to recognize the name.'_

"Indeed," Yusuke said, nodding, "Ichiryusai Madarame is a world-renowned Japanese-style artist." Madarame himself chimed in. "Yusuke, we really must be going." Yusuke nodded. "I'm sorry sensei. Just a moment please." He dug into his pants' pockets and pulled out four tickets. "Madarame's hosting an exhibition at the department store near the station starting tomorrow. Please, accept this as an invitation. And consider my request, if you would." He nodded to the group, and got inside the limo. As it drove off, Ryuji noted, "Madarame was mentioned in Mementos... I wonder if there really is something bad about him." "Either way," Akira said, "It may be worth seeing him in person."

* * *

 **Present**

"It's still ambiguous as to how long Madarame's pupil knew about his criminal actions," Sae noted, "But it's likely he was aware of them by the time he first got acquainted with Joker and the Phantoms who were with him at the time. There's even evidence Madarame was involved with your organization. Tell me, was that the reason you were poking around his Palace?" "Kind of," Akechi admitted, "But Madarame really had no clue regarding our work. He just received a request for donations in exchange for keeping his secrets. He paid up without hesitation. We kept it reasonable so he wouldn't lose his lifestyle, and thus turn against us."

"Smart," Sae said, "And yet ultimately pointless. The very same tool you used to keep secrets, this Metaverse, was also being used by Joker to expose secrets. It's how he was able to discover Madarame's crimes in a short period of time. Less than a month was needed to expose everything he had hidden for years. Even Madarame's pupil, who later became a Phantom himself, was shocked by how low his own father-figure had sunk." She opened Joker's journal. "Of course, at the time they first met Madarame, the situation was ambiguous."

* * *

 **Past**

Ann stretched out, feeling relaxed after exams finally ended. "Thank god it's finally over..." "At least we did better than I was expecting," Akira noted, "Nana's idea to use the roof as a study area really seemed to pay off." "Yeah, I think I really improved," Ryuji agreed, "I double-checked the answers I copied. I think I got around a 65 easy. Isn't that the minimum required to pass in America?" Ann nodded, which surprised Morgana. "Wow... They must have higher standards for education over there."

Nana nodded. "Anyway, regarding those tickets to Madarame's exhibit. Akira, you said it might be a good idea to check it out?" "Yep," Akira replied, "Don't forget what Nakanohara's Shadow said regarding Madarame. Assuming this is the same Madarame he was speaking of, this might be a good lead to look into." "And Madarame is a pretty strange artist," Nana noted, "I've seen his works online. He's all over the place in regards to his style. Not even Hope's Peak Academy's Ultimate Artist can do that." "A possible fraud?," Ryuji wondered, "I see where you're going with this."

"It does sound like a good lead to look into," Morgana said, "Besides, a real phantom thief needs to have an appreciation for fine art. Having an eye for detail allows one to tell the difference between an original and a cheap copy, which is essential for a master thief." "And we were given four tickets," Nana noted, "We can go tomorrow. Guaranteed Madarame will be there on the first day, to commemorate the opening of the exhibit. We can get an idea of what sort of person he might be by observing him."

* * *

 _May 15_

The next day the band of thieves met at the exhibit entrance. It wasn't long before Yusuke came to greet them, though he seemed less than enthusiastic to see the guys and Nana. "Don't be so surprised," Ryuji quipped, "You did leave us three extra tickets." Yusuke grumbled, but didn't retort. "Anyway, Takamaki-san, allow me to show you around. I'd like to discuss the painting I hope you to model for." "I'll come too, if you don't mind," Nana said, "Someone has to make sure you're on the up-and-up." Yusuke was about to open his mouth, but the look on Nana's face told him he'd better comply.

"While they're doing that," Akira said to Ryuji, "Let's see if we can find Madarame." It didn't take long, as Madarame was standing the middle of the entrance, speaking to a few reporters. "We continue to be truly surprised by your imagination," a female reporter said, "With such expansive styles, it's hard to believe that it could stem from one person. Where in the world does all your inspiration come from?" Madarame put a hand to his chin. "Well... It is rather difficult to put to words. My ideas simply well up from within my heart like bubbles rising on a spring."

Ryuji and Akira looked at each other, a little skeptical. "What's important," Madarame continued, "It to distance oneself from worldly desires such as money and fame. For example, my atelier is a modest shack, providing the bare minimum of comfort, and more than enough to pursue true beauty." The interviewer nodded. "I see... So the act emptying one's mind gives rise to inner beauty. Still, I'm surprised to hear the word 'shack' coming from great a artist." Madarame laughed. "Well, I'm sure you would understand if you saw it." At that moment, Akira and Ryuji had to back off as a crowd was starting to gather around Madarame.

"Well, there is something off about that guy," Ryuji said, "He talks about emptying one's mind of worldly desires and acts all humble, yet he's the face of his exhibit." That's when he saw a young man there own age, wearing a high school uniform he had seen before. "Hey," he said to Akira, "I think that student may be from Hope's Peak Academy." The young man overheard Ryuji, and smiled. "Well, yeah actually. My name's Ryota Mitarai, the Ultimate Animator. I had heard Ichiryusai Madarame was hosting an exhibit here, and came to see it looking for inspiration for my next work."

"And what do you think of it?," Akira asked. Ryota sighed. "I'm a little disappointed. Madarame comes off as a sham to me. It may not seem like it to the average art goer, but there are some serious discrepancies." "Yeah, we noticed," Ryuji said, "They all seem to be different styles. Take away the name Madarame, and you could hardly believe they were painted by the same person." Ryota nodded. "You seem far more enlightened than the rest of the patrons here. But there's a deeper level. You see, I dabble in artwork myself as part of my talent. Drawing and painting are necessary skills to have when making an animation after all."

He pointed out a couple of adjacent artworks. "A closer examination reveals that two different hands painted these two different pieces. There's a subtle difference in the stroke, and several of these paintings look like they were painted by a right-handed person, while others were painted by a left-handed person." The two friends looked at each other. "Thanks for the input," Ryuji said, "You may have given us valuable information." They headed for the exit. "That Ryota certainly has a fine eye for detail," Morgana noted, "Then again, he'd need one as the Ultimate Animator."

Meanwhile on the other side of the exhibit, Ann and Nana were following Yusuke as he pointed out a few choice paintings. "Wow," Ann said, impressed, "I didn't know there were so many kinds of Japanese art." Nana looked at the pieces. Being a skilled designer, she was able to determine the same thing Ryota had, that there was no way Madarame made all these different pieces by himself. Still she stayed quiet for the time being, suspecting Yusuke would not take kindly to any slander against his teacher. "Oh!," Ann said suddenly, "Nana, this is the painting I was talking about! The one I wanted to see in person!"

Yusuke suddenly seemed apprehensive, a detail that did not go unnoticed by the two girls. Upon looking at the painting, Ann noted, "This piece seems to convey a great deal of anger and frustration. It's hard to believe such a kind artist like Madarame could paint such a piece as this..." She turned her eyes to Yusuke and observed his reaction to her statement. Sure enough, he seemed to express a subtle tone of frustration himself. "Perhaps we should move on to other, much better pieces," he said. The two girls raised an eyebrow to each other.

* * *

The group reconvened at an underground walkway in Shibuya station and swapped info. "Between what we learned from Mitarai, and Nana's own observations," Akira said, "It seems likely that Madarame is plagiarizing the works of other artists, likely his own students." "Come to think of it...," Ryuji said, and he looked through his phone. "Yeah... Check this post from the Phan-site. Madarame's been named by someone claiming he steals his pupil's work, only showing his public face on TV. It also implies he mistreats his pupils, not even teaching them anything."

"Nakanohara did say Madarame took everything from him," Ann noted, "And Yusuke seemed apprehensive when we were looking at a particular painting. I think that one was actually painted by Yusuke, and not Madarame." Morgana thought for a bit. "If this post is real, than I wouldn't be surprised if Madarame had a Palace. But we need to get more information before we can go searching through the Metaverse." "So," Akira said, "Are we looking at Madarame as our next potential target?" "I have no objections," Nana said, "Anyone else?" The group was unanimous.

"Alright then," Akira said, "Let's start by having Yuuki contact Nakanohara. He was a former student of Madarame's, so he could have some info for us." "In the meantime," Ann said, "Yusuke gave me his contact info and the address for the shack Madarame uses for his atelier. Seems Yusuke has a residence there as well." "Sounds perfect," Nana said, "We can go there tomorrow and talk with Yusuke about Madarame. Of course, it does mean Ann may have to except his modeling offer..." "Well, if it's to get information," Ann said, "I'm in." Their plan set, the group headed home.

* * *

 _May 16_

SIU Director Sosuke Ishida looked through the case file provided by Kyoko regarding the surprise confession made by Kamoshida. Her opinion, and to be honest Ishida agreed with it, was that this case was separate from the mental shutdown cases. "The human mind doesn't change that easily. And one's natural temperament almost never changes." He rubbed his chin. "I'm already speaking with Principal Kobayakawa about this, yet the information is rather slow. Perhaps I should rely on someone more professional to investigate this matter."

* * *

After a quick train ride, the group found themselves in front of the shack Madarame owned. The place looked patch-worked but stable, the walls looking like corrugated metal. "This looks like the place," Ryuji said. "I hope you remember the plan," Akira said, "We don't immediately make accusations, but rather start by asking questions. Whether Yusuke knows about Madarame's actions or not, he will defend him." Ryuji nodded. "Right, just like the volleyball team with Kamoshida."

Ann rang the doorbell, and shortly afterward an excited Yusuke answered the door, though his excitement dropped when he saw the others. "Sorry to come unannounced," Ann said, "Actually, there are a few things we'd like to ask about Madarame." "See, we work with Phantom Aficionado Website," Ryuji explained, "And a recent post involved your teacher. We were wondering if you could help us prove or disprove these claims." Yusuke looked surprised, but said, "Very well." He stepped out of the doorway. "The post suggested that Madarame has been plagiarizing his students' work," Nana explained, "And abusing them as well."

"I'm afraid I have heard such rumors surrounding sensei," Yusuke admitted, "But have seen nothing to suggest they are true." There was a sense of hesitation in his voice that the group noted. "It's been our experience in this line of work that people close to those targeted on the Phan-site will defend them no matter what," Akira said, "Can you provide something other than words to prove Madarame's not as bad as the post claims?" Yusuke smiled. "Yes, of course." He held out his mobile phone and showed a painting of a woman, set against a sunrise backdrop and shrouded in mist.

"That's a beautiful painting," Ann said, "And Madarame made this?" "Indeed," Yusuke replied, "It is called Sayuri. Sensei painted it at the end of a slump he had been in. It inspired me to become an artist. I felt that same passion when I first laid eyes on you." "It is impressive," Ryuji admitted, "But it's still just a photo taken on a phone, Do you happen to know where the real Sayuri is?" Yusuke's face grew grim. "Sadly no. The painting disappeared some time ago. Sensei won't tell me what happened to it."

"One more thing," Ann said, "As part of our investigation we would like to look around the shack. If I agree to model for you, say tomorrow, would it be possible to arrange that?" Yusuke's face lit up. "Well... I suppose that is acceptable. Sensei will be gone for most of tomorrow, overseeing the exhibit. And I suppose it would alright for your friends to accompany you as well." He bowed and returned to the shack. The Phantoms then headed out to the sidewalk. "Before we return home," Morgana said, "It would be beneficial to check out Madarame in the Metaverse. Check the Nav App and see what it picks up."

Akira nodded. "Ichiryusai Madarame." 'Candidate found.' The screen for a Palace, like what happened with Kamoshida, popped up. "If he has a Palace," Nana noted, "That doesn't speak well for him." "Okay," Ann said, "So for the Nav App to zero in on the Palace, we need the location of the Palace in reality, the sin the Palace ruler has committed, and what form the Palace takes in the Metaverse." "That first one should be easy," Ryuji noted, "Everything about this guy points to that shack." 'Candidate found.'

"Looks like you were right, Ryuji," Morgana said, impressed, "The shack has to be where Madarame's Palace is located." "What about the sin?," Nana asked, "We have seven to choose from." "Morgana, is it possible for a sin to be repeated for more than one Palace?," Akira asked. "I'm not sure," Morgana said, "I don't even know how many Palaces there are." "Couldn't hurt to try," Nana said, "Lust." 'No candidates found.' Nana sighed. "Guess not." "Well this guy is suppose to be a plagiarist," Ann said, "How about... Sloth?" 'Candidate found.'

"Thought so," Ann said, smiling, "An artist who can't even do his own art has got to be a lazy bum." "That just leaves the form the Palace takes," Ryuji said, "But we could spend all day guessing that." Akira thought for a second, then said, "Museum." 'Beginning navigation.' "Whoa," Ryuji said, "What made you think of that?" "If he really is stealing ideas from his students," Akira said, "Then that means he sees his shack as his own personal art gallery." As he spoke the violet wave that drew the group into the Metaverse spread out.

* * *

The Phantoms found themselves standing in front of a grand museum colored in gold and well decorated, a line of cognitive patrons forming outside it. "It's extravagant," Panther noted, "To the point that it's gaudy." "Guess we shoulda figured an artist would have a museum for a Palace," Church said. Skull was chuckling. "First a castle and now this. It's like these Palaces are just designed for phantom thieves to break into. Anyway, we can use this to take a peek into Madarame's dirty laundry without him seeing, the same way we did Kamoshida."

"First let's look for a way inside," Mona said, "The front door's a no go, not with all those patrons blocking the way. Not that phantom thieves would take the front door if the option was available to them." Joker looked around, and spotted a truck parked right up against a low point in the wall. "That should be good for our entry point." The Phantoms hopped over and onto a garden walkway. There were a few guards on the map, but none along the initial route the Phantoms were taking.

After hopping up and across a series of pillars, they soon came to an open skylight. "Here's our insertion point," Mona noted, "Luckily, I have some handy rope that'll get us in and out." Now inside the museum, Panther noticed about the paintings lining the walls. "Hey, those paintings almost like alive." Church approached one and read the nameplate. "That's odd. It's just a name and an age. And all these paintings look like portraits." "There's more of those paintings in here," Skull said, coming in from the next room.

The group looked through the exhibit, checking out several of the paintings. "Hey," Joker said at the end of the room, "Look at this one." The group joined up with him, and stared in shock at the painting he found. "Look familiar to anyone?," Joker asked rhetorically. "Nakanohara did claim a connection to Madarame," Mona noted, "But he only said Madarame stole everything from him. I wonder what he meant by that." They moved on ahead, and found another familiar painting, this one of Yusuke. "Okay, this is creepy," Panther said, "Just what are these paintings?"

Joker realized something. "They're cognitions. They represent what Madarame thinks of his pupils. To him they're nothing more than art for him to exploit. Those names and ages must relate to the identity of the student in the picture." "Sounds like we have proof that he's been plagiarizing," Church noted, "But that doesn't give us any proof that he's been abusing his students, only stealing from him. For all we know, he may be using charisma to coerce his students in handing over their ideas." "I doubt it," Skull said, "If that were the case, he wouldn't have gone so long without getting exposed. Let's keep looking around."

The next room was a wide reception area. Joker spotted a kiosk next to the reception desk and pulled out a pamphlet. "This pamphlet has a map of the Palace on it," he noted, "Most of it anyway." "'One of two'," Mona read, "There must be another one further inside." Behind the reception area was a giant golden statue. It looked like a spiral path with several figures upon it, looking forlorn. Panther looked at the nameplate at the statue's base. "'The Infinite Spring. A conglomerate work of art that the great director Madarame created with his own funds. These individuals must offer their ideas to the director for the rest of their lives. Those who cannot do so have no worth living!'"

"Whoa...," Skull muttered, "That's heavy stuff." "Looks like we have proof that Madarame's been abusing his pupils," Joker noted, "If the only value he sees in his pupils is what ideas they can offer him..." "And when their well's run dry," Mona chimed in, "He abandons them." Church nodded. "And he's luring them in with promises of securing their livelihood, holding it over their heads as incentive to agree with his way of thinking." "This is even worse than Kamoshida," Skull noted, "The cognitions in his Palace still had a human form, meaning he still saw them as human, albeit as slaves. But Madarame doesn't even allow the cognitions in his world such a luxury."

"It's true," Mona agreed, "Kamoshida may have had a wicked way of going about it, and in the end it was just another way of preserving his own glory. But somewhere deep down, he truly wanted the team he was training to be the best it could be. But Madarame is only using his students for his own ends, and not even allowing them a sample of recognition." "I wonder if Yusuke knows about this," Church wondered, "He said he heard of it as rumors. Since we have a chance, let's to talk to him about it tomorrow. We can find out more details about his connection to Madarame."

* * *

 _May 17_

"My connection to sensei?," Yusuke asked as he set up his easel, "Well, he took me in when I was three years old. My mother had died of an accident shortly before then. I have no memories of her, or my father for that matter. I have lived with Madarame-sensei for most of my life. In fact, it was the same with my mother." That was all he would say before he got started on his work. Afterward he was so engrossed that the group couldn't get him to respond to them. "We should take this time to look around," Morgana noted, "Nana, can you stay here with Ann?" Nana nodded as the guys headed out of the room.

It wasn't long before Morgana spotted a decorated door with a heavy lock on it. "Now this looks suspicious." "Better not try opening it without good reason," Ryuji said, "Any unnecessary actions could draw Madarame's attention, which would be bad for us." "True," Morgana agreed, "But it would still be wise to file this door away. Anyway, let's go see how the girls are doing." When they returned to Yusuke's room, Ann looked a little miffed. "What's been going on here?," Akira asked. "I think we'd better explain outside," Nana replied.

* * *

"So," Nana began, "It seems Yusuke wasn't satisfied with the work he was doing regarding his portrait of Ann. Hoping to improve the situation, he suggested she try modeling nude." Akira felt his face flush and his anger rise, and judging from how bristly Morgana was getting, he felt the same. "We didn't give him a direct answer," Nana continued, "Before Ann could explode at him you guys showed up and I decided it best to rush out of there." "You seem more reluctant to show off when it's not under your circumstances," Ryuji noted.

"Hey, this body looks best in its wrapping," Ann quipped, "Anyway, Yusuke seemed worried about his piece. Apparently if he doesn't get a new piece out by the time the exhibit's over, there would be 'complications'." "Guess we'll have to change Madarame's heart before the exhibit's over then," Morgana noted, "And it'll preserve Lady Ann's honor at the same time. As I recall, the exhibit ends on June 5." "If we are doing this," Akira said, "We'll need to move our hideout. Niijima thinks we're using the rooftop as a study hall. It's best if we keep it that way. Instead, let's meet up at the underground walkway in Shibuya."

At that moment, a young woman who looked to be in her twenties and carrying a camera walked up to the group. "Hey there. Can I talk to you kids for a moment?" "Huh?," Ryuji said, "What about?" "Well," the woman said, "You don't seem like the ordinary, stalking fans. I was hoping to get some information on Madarame's pupils. See, there's this painting called 'Sayuri' that was stolen in the past. The rumor is a student of Madarame's stole it in retaliation for his abuse." That caught the group's attention.

"We're actually trying to find information about that ourselves," Akira said, "So we really don't have much info to give." "Oh, I see...," the woman said, a little down, "Well, I can't write anything if I can't find a victim, or proof of abuse. Listen, if you do hear anything, I'd appreciate a little info." She handed Akira a business card and walked off. Akira noted that the card indicated the woman's name, Ichiko Ohya, and that she was professional journalist. "This might come in handy at some point," he said, "Well, let's head home for the day."

* * *

 _May 18_

By this time Yuuki had managed to get in touch with Nakanohara, by way of Nana's online friend Alibaba, and set up a meeting in the underground mall of Shibuya. "Yes, I had been apprenticed to Madarame for quite a while," Nakanohara explained, "At the time he also had several other students. Art was my passion, but I always felt like I wasn't learning anything. And Madarame kept taking what we made and passing it off as his own work. His excuse was needed the inspiration to drive his own artistic career. I stayed optimistic that I could get recognition for my own work, when it happened..."

"What happened?," Nana asked. "One of the other students at the time was a talented man, multiple years my senior," Nakanohara said sadly, "He could have made it great in the art world. At least, had Madarame not been keeping tabs on him and his work. Eventually, it got so bad, the senior student went and... Killed himself..." That brought an uncomfortable silence to the group. Ann was particularly shaken, especially after Shiho's own suicide attempt. Nakanohara shook his head sadly. "I can only assume he couldn't bear to see his work praised under another person's name for so long."

"So what happened after that?," Akira asked. "I up and left," Nakanohara said, "Madarame pleaded me to stay, but I couldn't stay under his thumb after what had just happened. Little did I realize how far Madarame would go. He has tremendous pull in the art world, and used those connections to blacklist me from the community. My life as a painter was destroyed." "That explains why his Shadow said Madarame took everything from him," Morgana noted. Nakanohara continued, "After that, I tried to turn over a new leaf at a ward office... But it didn't help."

"While the posts on the Phan-site's forum are anonymous," Akira said, "The one regarding you did outright state it was your ex-girlfriend. She even mentioned that she met you while at work." "It took my mind off my previous life for a while," Nakanohara said with a smile, which quickly faded, "Unfortunately, my desire to reclaim that life... My attachment to my art... It warped my emotions. I became possessive, to the point where I wound up stalking my own ex. That is until just over a week ago, when I suddenly questioned what I was doing with my life by acting in such a manner."

 _'That must have been when the change of heart took place,'_ Akira thought to himself. "I had seen the Phan-site by that point, but didn't think much of it at first," Nakanohara said, "Imagine my anger when I saw my own name on one of the posts. I didn't even read it, so it never occurred to me that my ex is the one who sent it. But after I found myself realizing how wrong I was to act so obsessive over what we had, I realized she had a point. Then I got the idea to try sending Madarame's name. If these Phantoms can make me realize what a loser I had become, maybe they could also get Madarame to confess to everything he's done."

"We've already been looking into Madarame," Ryuji admitted, "We've got enough information that the Phantoms would likely pick up the investigation, but at the same time Madarame's only remaining pupil doesn't seem to know the situation." "Oh he knows," Nakanohara said, "I assume you're talking about Kitagawa-san, yes? I've met him before. The poor young man simply feels obligated to obey his sensei because Madarame helped him after his mother passed away. He's the perfect target for Madarame's twisted desires."

"You say you've met Yusuke before," Ann said, "Did you ever talk to him?" Nakanohara nodded. "It was just before I left Madarame. I asked if it was painful for Kitagawa to stay with Madarame. His response was, 'If I could leave, I would...' That spoke volumes to me. Listen, Kitagawa has a bright future ahead of him. And I'd rather not see another suicide because of Madarame's actions." "Don't worry," Akira said, "We'll see to it that Madarame is exposed. And I'm sure the Phantoms will want to have him confess everything personally." Nakanohara nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

The Phantoms found a nice quiet spot in the underground walkway to set up their new hideout. "Looks like we officially have our new target," Morgana said, "Ichiryusai Madarame." "His Palace looked a lot more modern than Kamoshida's," Nana noted, "Which means we'll be dealing with more up-to-date security measures. Kamoshida relied on the security of others keeping quiet about his actions, but Madarame is more high-profile, meaning he must be proactive in keeping his secrets close."

"Something else I should note," Morgana said, "Don't forget that the Metaverse is a cognitive dimension. That means the effect a Palace ruler's cognition has on the security of their Palace can work both ways. If they suspect someone is onto to them, their security detail improves. But at the same time, there are ways to get a Palace ruler to shut down certain parts of their security, allowing us to pass. We didn't have to worry about that with Kamoshida, but we might with Madarame, so I thought it best to warn you now."

"I saw some Shadows in the Palace when we went through there," Ryuji noted, "But they didn't bother with us, despite us sneaking in. Madarame must already be suspicious of everyone due to the rumors surrounding him, but doesn't know anyone's truly onto him yet." "It also helps that we haven't encountered his Shadow yet," Morgana said, "But we'll have to confront him at some point, and make him understand his wrongdoings, the same way we did Kamoshida. Remember, we need to infiltrate the Palace, secure a route to the Treasure, and send the calling card. We have until June 5, when the exhibit ends."

* * *

Before returning to the cafe, Akira decided to help Tae out again. However, before they could begin the trial, a middle-aged man came in, looking for medical assistance for his young daughter. "I see," Tae said as she looked at the young girl, "But why come here though? Aren't you under the care of another hospital?" "The treatment we were given there hasn't been working," the man explained, "She was diagnosed with bronchitis, but the medicine she was given didn't do a thing. I heard rumors about this place, and thought we might have better luck here."

Tae nodded. "Okay, what are her symptoms?" The man thought for a second. "Well, she has a fever that won't go away, and she's losing weight because she's not hungry." "That does sound like typical bronchitis," Tae noted, "But those symptoms can also be found in other medical conditions. Still, I don't have the facilities to perform a thorough examination here. You'll have to try a bigger hospital." "We already have!," the man yelled out of desperation, "A university hospital in East Shinjuku!"

Tae's eyes shot up. "Is that so..." "The doctor there performs exams like he's on an assembly line," the man said, "Every time I returned asking for a better examination, he just kept insisting it's persistent bronchitis and has me double-check the instructions for the medication." Tae seemed lost in thought. "I guess I can understand you're reasoning. Unfortunately I'm just a general practitioner. I don't even have any other staff." The girl started coughing. "Doctor... My chest really hurts..."

Akira put a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder. "Don't worry, Dr. Takemi can help you easily. Can't you, Tae?" "Way to put me on the spot like that," Tae said, blushing, "But then again, it is important to have a second opinion." After a few minutes of examination, she noted a few things. "Is your vision blurry...? Any pain in your throat...? No signs of swelling... I see... Judging from the information we have, it's starting to look like this isn't bronchitis. Let me just check with another source before we continue."

She contacted someone on her cell phone. After a bit of talking, she smiled. "Looks like we can make do with what I have here." She turned to Akira. "There's a shelf by the reception desk. Bring the contents of the second drawer into the exam room, as well as the beaker with the red label in the fridge, a towel, a wash basin, and a measuring spoon." "Sure," Akira said, "Anything else I need to do?" "Just help me administer the medicine," Tae said with a smile. A half-hour of work later, and the girl seemed to make a complete recovery.

"Thank you so much!," the man said, "I didn't expect her to recover so quickly!" Tae grinned. "What she really had was a unique strain of infectious disease. It can't be detected by conventional exams. For now I was only able to suppress the symptoms, but we'll continue to make adjustments to the treatment as her condition improves." The man nodded. "Thank you. So, how much do I owe for the medical bills?" Tae smiled. "Oh don't worry about that. Your other doctor, I believe his name was Oyamada, the Medical Chief of Staff?" The man nodded. "Thought so," Tae said, "It's enough that I was able to help someone he simply couldn't."

"You seem unusually happy," Akira noted. "Well, I should," Tae said, "This is what Oyamada gets. The whole 'performing exams like you're on an assembly line' routine can only result in cases like this one. It doesn't matter how many patients a doctor treats, only how effectively they treat them." "So, does this mean I can go back to school!?," the girl asked excitedly. "Not just yet," Tae said, "First you need to regain your strength, and that means you need to start eating again." Akira smiled as Tae finished up with the father and daughter, feeling his connection to her grow through her determination.

 **Death Rank 4**

Once the two of them left, Tae turned to Akira. "Well that was certainly eventful. But we didn't really get a whole lot done. Guess this means we'll need to take extra time for this clinic trial in order to make up for that." Akira shrugged. "Worth it for me. Besides, for all we knew that girl could have had something terminal." "I suppose that's true," Tae admitted, "But don't expect me to make a habit out of it. This medicine should be the only thing I focus on. Anything else just invites trouble."

* * *

 _May 19_

Inside Madarame's Palace, the Phantoms once again cut through the gardens to their insertion point in the skylight. Inside, Mona noticed something. "Looks like Madarame is becoming a bit more cautious. The Palace has infrared lasers set up." "Yusuke must have informed him of our meetings," Church noted. Joker rubbed his chin. "We weren't confrontational about our questioning, and never outright accused Madarame. He must be suspicious of anyone who even suspects his true nature. Keep on your guard. If he's set up lasers, his guards will be here in force."

"How do we get around the lasers?," Panther asked. "I can already see a gap in the setup," Joker said, grinning, "We just need to exploit it." He pointed to the bottom of the triple-beam, which was turned off, and slid under it. The others followed suit, and spotted a few guards. They looked like typical museum guards, only wearing valentine-shaped masks. The Phantoms slowly got the drop on each guard one by one. The first was a Girl of the Hanging Tree, a fairy wearing a Chinese dress and sporting pigtails. It released the Persona Hua Po.

After that they encountered a Night-Walking Warrior, a clay figure with stumpy limbs carrying a boomerang. It released the Persona Mokoi. The third guard became a Leafy Old Man, a gnome-like creature carrying a giant leaf over its head, which released the Persona Koropokguru. Additionally, some of the infrared lasers had the opposite problem from the first one, the bottom laser was working but not the upper two, making them easy to jump over. On the way to the reception hall, Joker unlocked a door leading to the skylight room, making progression easier.

The reception hall now had a couple of guards in it. One of them was a Waterside Nymph, a blue-skinned female dressed in an Arabian garb. It released the Persona Apsaras. Past the statue "Infinite Spring", the Phantoms found themselves in a long hallway, at the end of which was a Safe Room. "Looks like we get some time to rest," Mona said, "At this point, we'll be heading into the main gallery. No doubt Madarame already has his security team scouring for intruders." "I was expecting to see Madarame by now," Church said, "When we first entered Kamoshida's Palace, we encountered his Shadow almost immediately."

"The circumstances there were a little different," Mona noted, "Really, Madarame could be anywhere in here. This is his Palace after all, we're just stealing from it." "The Shadows seem a little different than last time too," Panther said, "Do different Palaces just attract different Shadows?" Mona nodded. "Most likely. The more power a Shadow as, the stronger the lesser Shadows it will attract." They headed out and into an exhibition room. One of the guards here took the form of a Mocking Snowman, a humanoid snowman wearing a blue cap. From it, Joker released the Persona Jack Frost.

The Phantoms reached the other side of the maze-like room, finding a way to unseal a previously locked door in the next hallway, unlocking a new shortcut. The group then headed up to the second floor, where the found a wide exhibition room with glass partitions on either side, a large golden vase in the center. "Wow, look at this!," Mona said, running over the vase, "Just look at this golden sheen!" He leapt onto the display. "Items like this are what phantom thieving is all about!"

Just then, an alarm was heard. "Everyone get back!," Joker called out. They backed off, but Panther and Skull would up trapped between a sudden surge of infrared lasers and the glass partitions. Mona was stuck on the display. Only Joker and Church managed to stick together. "Not good," Church said. "Let's not panic," Joker said, "There has to be a way to turn off those lasers. We passed by a security office on the way here. Unfortunately we're on the completely other side of the room, but we can improvise."

The two thieves hopped up the left side of the room, finding a way past the partition. Spotting a guard patrolling on the other side, they quickly ambushed it. It turned out to be a Foolish Monk, a humanoid with bird wings and wearing a white crow mask. Joker was able to defeat it and free the Persona Koppa Tengu. After that, Church found a button on the wall that lowered the partition, allowing Panther to rejoin them. "Thanks," she said, "Now let's go for the others." A catwalk on the upper ledge allowed the trio to reach the other partition.

Joker looked at the empty area, and the nearby button. "Something's off," he said. Using his sixth sense, he saw a set of footprints leading a painting that had been hung crooked. He and Panther moved it aside, revealing another button. Joker hit this one, allowing Skull to rejoin them. "Thanks partner," Skull said, "But that still leaves Mona trapped." "We still need to find a way into the security room," Joker noted, "Let's take a closer look around here." Sure enough, Skull soon spotted a vent in the wall. Sneaking through it showed it lead right into the security room.

"You almost never see vents that wide in real-life," he noted. He then spotted a computer terminal near the door to the room. "Hey, this has a security label on it. Maybe we can use it to turn off the lasers." Joker started typing in a few commands before banging his fist on the desk. "It's password protected. We'll need the code." "Betcha one of these guards might know the code," Church noted, "Let's go look for some." Turns out they didn't have to go far, as a couple of guards were talking in the adjacent hallway.

 _"There's a report that some intruders may have sneaked into the museum,"_ one of the said, _"We have orders to change the password on the security monitor."_ _"What was it changed to?,"_ the other guard asked. _"Hello,"_ the first one replied, _"As in 07734. The numbers spell out hello when read upside down."_ The second guard nodded. _"Gotcha, I'll keep that in mind for my shift."_ The first guard left while the second approached the security room, only to get ambushed by Joker. It turned out to be a Corpse Bird, a plucked bird carcass with an onion for a head. It released the Persona Onmoraki.

As Joker inputted the security code, Church mused, "You know, I wonder what my brother would think of the Metaverse. I mean, here I am dressed like I'm an RPG character, joining a group of Phantom Thieves and wielding a spirit conjuring from my own subconscious." "What sort of person was your brother?," Joker asked as finished entering the password. "A bit of a dork," Church said flatly, "But he's a good person. He helped me break out of my shell. If not for him, I might not be here now. Oh, I'd still be alive, I just wouldn't be here." Joker smiled, his and Church's connection getting stronger.

 **Judgement Rank 3-Follow Up unlocked**

With the infrared lasers down, the group reunited with Mona. "Sheesh Mona," Skull said, "You're always concerned about me being a risk to the team, and here you are setting off a security measure." "Sorry about that," Mona said, "I can't believe I made such a rookie mistake. It's just that there was something drawing me to this vase." Joker took a closer look at the vase. As he reached out his hand to grab it, it suddenly exploded, a red gem emerging from the dust. "Quick, grab that gem!," Morgana called out. Joker quickly struck the gem, revealing a specter rising out of a pink diamond.

"Don't let it get away," Mona said, "Try to knock it down if you can." Luckily, Joker was able to score a critical against the strange creature, causing the specter to retreat into the gem. The gem then suddenly turned into a mask for Joker to take. Mona let out a sigh of relief. "That explains why I was so drawn to the vase," he said, "It held a type of Shadow called a Treasure Demon. These are extremely rare Shadows, and very resilient. But they will also release a Persona when downed, and actually defeating one will leave a lot of money behind. This particular one is known as Regent."

With the lasers down, the group could now move into the next hall. Part of it was blocked off by lasers, but there was a gap in the wall they could jump through. However, Skull freaked when he saw a giant hole in the floor with only a plank over it. "Jeez, how are we supposed to get over this!?" "Hang on," Joker said, "Look at that guard." There was a guard nearby, standing on a spot in the middle of the hole like it was defying gravity. "So the hole is just an optical illusion," Panther realized. Sure enough, the "hole" was in fact painted into the floor, using a technique that made it look authentic when viewed from above. They moved from there to the next hall, where a nearby door led them to another Safe Room.

After resting for a bit, the Phantoms moved through the next hallway. Past the sitting area was a different type of guard. These ones had a female form, and looked to be curators for the museum. After dealing with them, the Phantoms moved into a large exhibition room. As they did, electrified barriers popped behind them and near the exit as an intruder alert was sounded. Several guards popped up and started looking. "We need to get some breathing room," Joker said, "Take them out one at a time." After the Shadows were cleared out, Skull noticed one of the paintings was crooked.

"What do we have here?," he said, and removed the painting. Sure enough, there was a switch behind it. Once pressed, it lowered the electrified barriers. "Good eyes, Skull," Joker said, "Let's keep moving." The next area had a large courtyard, almost gleaming with gold to the point of looking tacky. At the front was a decorated sliding door. "I think I've seen this pattern before," Mona said, "Let's look into this." As they approached, the doors slid open to reveal a wide hallway leading to the central garden, which was covered in infrared lasers.

"No way we're getting through this easily," Church noted. "Worse," Skull said, "This sign says the lasers can only be shut down from the other side." Mona's eyes lit up. "Oh! I just remembered where I saw this design. Remember the door with the lock back in the shack?" Skull and Joker's eyes widened. "Oh yeah," Skull said, "It had the same type of design on it." "How does that help us?," Panther asked. "Remember how I said that changing a person's cognition adversely affects the security of their Palace?," Mona replied, "Well, this is a great example. Let's head back and I'll explain." The Phantoms found a nearby Safe Room, and used it to return to reality.

* * *

"Okay," Nana said, "So what's your plan, Morgana?" "Remember how me, Ryuji, and Akira scouted this place last time?," Morgana explained, "We saw a door on the second floor that had the same design as the one in the Palace. Thing is, it was locked with a heavy padlock. As long as Madarame thinks no one but him can open that door, those lasers in his Palace aren't coming down. So, we need to change his cognition. Force open the door and expose whatever's behind it, right in front of him." "Well," Ryuji said, "I said we shouldn't open that door unless we have to, and now it looks like we have to."

"But how are we going to do so without being thrown out?," Nana asked. "We already have that covered," Ann realized, "I hate to say it, but accepting Yusuke's earlier offer is our only chance of getting near that door without raising suspicion." The others looked at her. "You do realize you're talking about putting your dignity on the line here," Akira noted. "Oh don't worry," Ann said, grinning, "I'll buy as much time as I can for this to work." "She's right," Morgana noted, "We need someone inside the Palace, ready for when the security lasers go down. From there, you should be able to find a method of turning them off permanently."

Akira nodded. "Me and Ryuji will hang out there until the grid goes down. Nana, you and Morgana can work on the lock." "Sounds good," Nana agreed, "And if worst comes to worst and we get caught, we can always escape to the Metaverse. We might drag Yusuke in with us if he gives chase, but we should be able to outrun Madarame. Especially if he wastes time trying to get any police or other security on our tail." "Looks like we have our plan," Morgana said with satisfaction, "We should do this tomorrow if possible." Ann grinned. "Given how eager Yusuke seems, I think we can manage that."

* * *

 _May 20_

Yusuke was excitedly getting his painting supplies together. "I was glad to hear you accept my offer, Takamaki-san. Forgive me for saying this, but I assumed you had been lying when you contacted me about meeting up today." "Just make like Jack Dawson and keep it professional," Shiho warned. Ann had wanted some extra insurance just in case while Nana and Morgana worked on the locked door, so she invited Shiho to accompany her. Shiho didn't know about her best friend being one of the Phantoms, but she did know their cover story and assumed it to be true.

"I understand your concern," Yusuke stated, "But I assure you I am wholly focused on my art. Oh, and as I mentioned yesterday sensei will be returning in about thirty minutes. I hope that doesn't create any anxiety." Ann shrugged. "I'm used to such pressure. I do modeling as a hobby, so deadlines are nothing new to me." "Well," Shiho said, "I should step out, but remember if you try anything funny, I will know..." She headed out. Ann knew that when the trap was sprung Shiho would have no means of escape that wouldn't compromise the Phantoms, so she had requested Shiho only stay long enough to establish a few ground rules for Yusuke.

"Yeah, I scream pretty loud," Ann noted, "And don't worry about her. If you knew our history, you'd understand her apprehension about this." "Yes, I can understand that," Yusuke said as he turned around. He then looked at Ann in surprise. "Pardon me for asking you this, Takamaki-san, but have you gained some weight?" Ann had been dressed in as many layers of clothing as she could without restricting her movements to the point she couldn't take them off again. This was a ploy to insure Morgana would have enough time to pick the padlock.

"You think so?," Ann said, as naturally as she could, "I weigh the same as always. Maybe I'm just bloated. Anyway, could you turn around while I undress." Yusuke became startled, then quickly turned around. Seeing Ann in a state of undress was one thing. As an artist he was used to seeing nude models, both male and female, and it had rather desensitized him to the sight. Actually watching Ann undress was something Yusuke wasn't sure he could handle. Ann caught sight of this, and saw a perfect opportunity. As she took of each piece of clothing, she made sure they landed near where Yusuke was standing. The result was as she predicted, Yusuke was becoming more and more flustered.

"This sure is tight," Ann said in a sultry voice, causing Yusuke to gasp. "No," he said, shaking his head, "I'm doing this for art...! I must remember this!" Ann was now down to a tank top and shorts. Thinking Morgana should be done by now, she said, "Hey, if your sensei's coming back soon, perhaps we should go to a different room. One with more... Atmosphere." Yusuke turned around, and gulped when he saw Ann sashay out the door. "Perhaps one with... A lock?," she said. Yusuke shook his head trying to regain his composure. "Sorry, but the only room with a lock is sensei's... Huh?" Ann had already disappeared, giving Yusuke a bad premonition.

* * *

Meanwhile, Joker and Skull were waiting inside Madarame's Palace, just outside the laser grid. "Think this will work?," Skull asked. "Church said she could help Mona with the padlock," Joker said, "And Panther has been practicing her acting for times like this. My only concern is what Madarame will do when he finds the door open." Skull nodded. "Well, Panther, Church, and Mona can still dive into the Metaverse for a quick getaway. They just have to make sure they don't take Madarame or Yusuke with them." He leaned against a nearby railing. "So, how long do you think it'll take?"

* * *

"All done," Morgana said, his voice slightly muffled by the hairpin in his mouth. Nana had been holding the padlock steady, making things much easier for Morgana to pick it. "Okay," Nana said, "Let's take a look inside." The room was pitch black, so Nana switched on the lights. What she saw gave her a brainstorm, and she quickly turned the light off again. "Why did you do that?," Morgana asked. "You'll see," Nana replied with a grin. At that moment she heard Ann walking up to the door, Yusuke in hot pursuit.

"What on earth?," Yusuke said in shock, "This door is supposed to be locked! How could...?" "Yusuke," came Madarame's voice, "Are you home right now?" "Sensei!," Yusuke called out, but before he could say more Ann dragged him into the room. That's when Nana turned the lights back on. Yusuke gasped at what he saw. "Yusuke, what are you...?," Madarame said as he approached, "Wait! How did this door get...!?" He entered the room, and was shocked to find three people, including Yusuke, inside his private room.

* * *

As expected, Madarame's shock at seeing the door opened and its interior exposed caused the laser grid to go down. "Yes, they pulled through!," Skull said. "Let's hurry and see if we can find a way to shut down the security on the other side," Joker said. They hurried through the door on the other side of the garden to a large lounge. Through an opening, they could see a single security guard keeping watch. "It'll only be the two of us taking on this guy," Joker noted, "You ready, partner?" Skull nodded with a grin. "Always!" They quickly rushed at the guard, catching it by surprise.

 _"Huh?,"_ it said as it dodged the first swing, _"Those outfits... So you are the intruders Lord Madarame spoke of! I don't know how you got past the security system, but this is where your intrusion ends!"_ It erupted into a chimera-like creature, possessing a monkey's head, tiger's body, and a snake tail. It took a swipe at Joker, who jumped over the attack while Skull blasted the Shadow with his shotgun. Joker then struck with his dagger as he came down, before shooting the Shadow in the face with his pistol. Now downed, the two thieves struck. "Checkmate, dude!," Skull said as they finished the Shadow off.

* * *

Back in reality, Yusuke couldn't believe what he was seeing. All around were copies of the "Sayuri", the same painting that had supposedly gone missing. Seeing his teacher behind them, he asked, "Sensei... What... What is all this?" Madarame sighed. "I'm sorry never to have told you this. You see... I'm actually in severe debt right now. I had been making these copies of the 'Sayuri' and selling them off through a connection of mine to pay it off. The real 'Sayuri' had been stolen long ago by another of my pupils, perhaps in anger over my strictness."

Yusuke looked sad. "Sensei... I had no idea." Madarame nodded. "I'm sorry to have burdened you with this, but I did need the money to further your education. It's the price of being famous..." "Hey," Nana said, investigating an easel with a tarp over it, "What's this?" Madarame's eyes grew wide. "Don't touch that!" But Nana had already removed the tarp, revealing yet another "Sayuri". Yusuke looked flabbergasted. "But this... This is the same 'Sayuri' I remember... The one that inspired me in the first place..." Madarame was furious. "You little brat! Do you realize what you've done!?"

"Just exposed you for the liar you are, for starters," Nana said frankly. Madarame scoffed. "You think that amounts to anything?" He got out his cell phone. "I can have my entire security team here in two minutes with just one phone call." Nana nodded to Ann, and the two of them ran off. "Takamaki-san! Kasugano-san!" He ran off after them, not noticing Morgana also leaving, much to Madarame's confusion. "Damn... How am I going to fix this mess? I can't lose Yusuke so easily..."

* * *

Just past the Shadow they had beaten, Joker and Skull found another security room. One of the terminals was linked to the laser grid, but a few quick keystrokes and the grid was shut down for good. "That should do it," Joker said, "Let's hurry out and rendezvous with the others." As they returned to the garden, they were surprised to see Panther, Church, Mona, and even Yusuke drop from the ceiling. Yusuke fell faster, and managed to catch Panther, leaving them in a compromising position. Meanwhile Church and Mona managed to land normally.

"Get off me!," Panther demanded, her high-heeled boots landing squarely on Yusuke's cheek as she kicked. "Ow!," he said, then took a look around. "What on earth...? How did we wind up here?" He then saw the Phantoms. "And... Who are all of you?" "Great," Panther said, "He must have been closer than we thought." Yusuke's eyes widened when he heard Panther's voice. "Ta-" Before he could finish, Church had placed a hand over his mouth. "Dude, we don't use real names here. You know who we are, leave it at that." Yusuke nodded, and Church removed her hand.

"But if that's the case," he said, "The you other three must be... And who's this cat-like creature?" He shook his head. "Actually, that doesn't matter. Just where are we anyway?" "We're inside Madarame's heart," Panther explained. Yusuke blinked and took another look around. "This ugliness...? How is that possible? I mean, I knew the rumors about Madarame placing his name on his students' art was true, but even so... All this..." "This is how Madarame really sees the world," Skull said, "That shack of his? His own personal museum in his mind."

Yusuke his head. As much as he didn't want to believe, something about what the group was saying made sense. "But... Who are you all anyway?" "We're the Phantoms," Joker explained, "The same ones who exposed Suguru Kamoshida. I'm assuming you saw the news reports." "Yes, I have," Yusuke said, "And I heard the rumors regarding you. But I didn't think you were real..." He sighed. "But if this is all real... The sensei I know never truly existed." "I can understand your confliction," Mona said, "In spite of all this, Madarame has taken care of you for many long years. But for now let's focus on escaping, our little stunt has likely drawn the Shadows to our location."

The group got going. As they did, Yusuke got a look at his surroundings. "Such vanity... To think it would reside in sensei's heart... And the subjects of these paintings... I recognize a few of them. Other pupils sensei had taken in." "All just more sources of artwork for him, I'm afraid," Joker said, "He never even creates for himself, just leeches off other people's talent." Yusuke came close to tears. "So sloth in addition to vanity... Did the man I idolize ever once exist?"

As they reached the reception hall, they were ambushed by Shadows. "Not good," Skull said. That's when a chilling laugh was heard. The Phantoms and Yusuke turned around to see Madarame's Shadow, dressed in golden robes with his hair tied up in a long topknot. _"So it seems I have finally cornered you filthy thieves. Though I hope you have at least had the pleasure of viewing the great artwork from the master artist Madarame."_ "I wouldn't say it was a pleasure," Joker noted, "But we did get the chance to see it. And I'd hardly call it the work of a master artist. More like a master _con_ artist."

Yusuke was just dumbfounded. "Is that... Sensei?" "Sort of," Mona said, "This is his Shadow, his inner feelings given physical form." Yusuke grew frustrated. "Then... Everything I ever knew about you was a lie... Wasn't it?" Madarame grinned smugly. _"My usual ragged attire is nothing but an act. And the shack I supposedly live in? Useful for its purpose, but not the sort of place a famous person should live in. I have another home, under the name of a mistress."_ Joker smirked. "I must admit, I'm almost impressed by the setup you made. If it wasn't so dishonest, I'd be applauding."

"Then the story about the 'Sayuri' being stolen...," Yusuke realized. _"I started that rumor myself,"_ Madarame explained, _"Such a simple trick. I simply hid away the original, copied it using my master skills, then leaked to someone poor naive sucker that I had found the painting, but couldn't let it go public. Then I would offer the copy to them for a special price. They bought it without asking questions, and since they believed it had to be kept secret, they never showcased it."_ He laughed at his trick. _"Every art snob in the city ate up this lie, and paid right through the nose, almost literally."_

Yusuke was now truly flabbergasted. "How... How could you disrespect the art world like this?" Madarame scoffed. _"How naive! The worth of art is purely subjective... This is just a legitimate business transaction! I doubt a brat like you could ever come up with so brilliant a scheme."_ "Legitimate my ass," Skull retorted, "Granted selling off fake copies is no crime, but doing so under false pretenses?" "And doing all that on top of plagiarizing your own students," Panther chimed in, "Do you really have no shame? These people were relying on you to help advance their own artistic careers, but instead you just it to your own."

 _"Art is nothing but a tool,"_ Madarame said dismissively, _"One that I use to gain money and fame! But enough of this chatter. It's clear you're too stupid to understand."_ Yusuke growled. "Nothing but a tool? You are unforgivable... Madarame." _**"Have you finally come to your senses?,"**_ asked a voice identical to Yusuke's. As his eyes turned yellow, he held his head in pain and began thrashing around. _**"How foolishly you averted your eyes from the truth... A deplorable imitation indeed... Best you part from that aspect of yourself!"**_ Yusuke dropped to his hands and knees, his fingers digging into the ground until they bled. "I see now... It seems I have truly been blind. But now my eyes are wide open."

This voice continued, in a tone of satisfaction. _**"Let us now forge a contract... I am thou, thou art I... The world is filled with both beauty and vice... It is time you teach people which is which!"**_ A Japanese kitsune mask appeared on Fox's face. "Yes, it is," Yusuke said as he stood up. Ripping off the mask in one motion, he called out, "Come, Goemon!" The flames of awakening surrounded Yusuke, changing his garb into a black jumpsuit with a striped sash across his waist, a white fox tail dangling from it. He also wore white motorcycle boots and blue gloves.

Behind him, his Persona had a human form, dressed in Japanese kabuki garb and carrying a kiseru, a type of Japanese smoking pipe, and sporting a short pompadour. Yusuke struck a pose similar to his Persona's namesake. "A breathtaking sight... Imitations they may be, but together they make a fine spectacle... Though the flowers of evil blossom, be it know... Abominations are fated to perish!" With a wave of his hand, Goemon conjured a wave of ice, freezing all the guards solid while knocking them back. They shattered as they hit the ground.

The other Phantoms stood there, impressed by Yusuke's power. He glared at his former mentor. "And you are the most despicable of them all. Tell me, Madarame, just how many of your pupils did you exploit for riches?" Madarame growled. _"You think you can speak to me in such a manner? Where are my guards!? I want these thieves dead here and now!"_ Several guards appeared at his command. "Looks like we'll have to do this the hard way," Joker said. He turned his head to Yusuke. "So, let's see what you're made of." Yusuke grinned. "Very well... Bring it on!"

The Shadows erupted into their true forms. Four of them became new versions of the Foolish Monk. The lead guard took on a new form, a tall humanoid with only one leg, wearing a blacksmith's smock and a metal half-mask. The Shadow swung its hammer at the group, Yusuke blocked the strike using the katana he gained from his awakening. He grinned at the Shadow's surprise when it saw he also had a rifle aimed at the Shadow's stomach. He fired instantly, downing the Shadow. He then summoned Goemon to deal with the other Shadows. One by one Goemon blasted them with ice, until they were weakened to the point the Phantoms could hit them with an All-Out attack.

Yusuke landed, straightening himself as he turned away from the Shadows. "IT WAS FUN WHILE IT LASTED, GOODBYE!" With the guards defeated, Madarame chose this time to cut and run. _"Enjoy this brief victory, for as long as you continue to traipse about my museum, you will not find peace."_ Yusuke tried to run after Madarame, but felt his legs too heavy to move. "Easy there," Skull said, helping him stand, "Let's get to safety first." After sitting down in the reception hall, Yusuke took a moment to breath.

"As you've probably suspected, I've known all along about Madarame's actions," Yusuke admitted, "Thankfully I was never the subject of his abuse. He knew all too well that would only cause him trouble as my legal guardian. But I had seen others so afflicted. Beyond that, there had been strange people coming by for years, likely buying the copies of 'Sayuri', and the plagiarism was an everyday thing. I naively went along with it willingly, believing that Madarame might one day allow me to produce my works under my own name."

"I noticed you stopped calling him sensei," Joker noted. Yusuke nodded. "While I did actually learn about art from him, unlike his other pupils, I can no longer see him as my mentor. Not after having my eyes opened to his real self." "We got some of the story from another pupil of Madarame's, Natsuhiko Nakanohara," Church said. "I remember him," Yusuke said, "He left after a senior student, whom he looked up to, took his own life. Before Nakanohara left, he asked why I didn't leave too. Honestly, I had nowhere else to go. I never knew my father, so Madarame was the only parent I had ever known."

"It must have been hard," Mona noted, "Having to live with the knowledge of what your teacher, the very man you saw as a father, was doing, but not being able to leave because you felt you owed him for raising you." "It was," Yusuke replied. He stood up, then noticed his outfit. "Hold on... Where did this come from?" "Took you long enough to notice it," Skull said, "We can explain that back in reality. But right now we need to get out of here. Madarame's bound to send more guards after us." Yusuke nodded, and the group left.

* * *

At Shibuya's Big Bang Burger restaurant, the Phantoms explained to Yusuke everything they learned of the Metaverse so far. "I see," Yusuke said, absorbing the information, "So that explains the sudden change in character for Kamoshida. And now you're planning on repeating the process with Madarame. I heard the rumors of the Phantoms... But to think they really exist. However, after seeing the Metaverse with my own eyes, it would be foolish not to believe it." He thought for a moment. "I would like to join as well, as a member of your gang. Somewhere deep down in Madarame's heart must still be the same man I remember."

"Don't see why he wouldn't be," Ann said, "Kamoshida used to be a different person before he clung too hard to past glories. And during his confession, it almost felt like he had returned to being that man. But are you sure you're okay with joining us?" Yusuke nodded. "Had I noticed this sooner, a great deal of pain could have been avoided. I owe it to other young artists whose future were robbed to rectify that mistake." "We could always use the extra manpower," Morgana noted, "Besides, now that you've been to the Metaverse once, following the rest of us will be easy. Go ahead and check your phone. You should have a new app."

Yusuke nodded as he checked his phone. "This eye-looking symbol, yes. I recall it on Nana's phone just before being pulled into Madarame's Palace." Morgana nodded. "Also, keep in mind, performing a change of heart is a very delicate procedure. Not only do we have to remove Madarame's Treasure, the core of his Palace and the source of his distorted desires, we have to remind Madarame of how it feels to be vulnerable, and make him understand how terrible his actions are. That means confronting him directly at some point, though its best to do so once we've secured the Treasure."

"Also," Akira said, "Our cover story for when anyone asks about the Phantoms is that we do work for the Phan-site. I'll let our friend Yuuki Mishima know about you. With that said, welcome to the Phantoms." "So what about the real Madarame?," Ann asked, "He may not know what happens in his Palace, but considering our actions in the real world..." "Thankfully Madarame believes I was pursuing you and Nana," Yusuke explained, "He was more angry at the security team for not being able to catch two teenaged girls. He still intends to take legal action, but he won't make a move until after the exhibit is done, in order to avoid a scandal."

"Great," Ann said, "So now it's me and Nana on the chopping block. And we're facing a worse threat than being expelled." "So long as we can change Madarame's heart before the exhibit is over," Akira said, "It won't matter." Morgana grinned. "Public relations can be quite the double-edged blade. Little does Madarame realize, he's given us time to make our plans." "Looks like it's settled then," Ryuji said, "The Phantoms officially have a new member." Yusuke smiled and nodded. "I look forward to working with you." They shared a toast before getting their meal.

* * *

 _May 21_

Ann invited Akira to Inokashira Park, having thought of a method of strengthening her heart. "Okay, here it is," she said confidently, "In order to become stronger, I can't let anything get under my skin. So just throw out a few insults, and I'll try not to let any of it faze me." Akira sighed. "I think you're missing the point..." "Ah ha!," Ann said, "We've already started, so I won't let that hesitation get to me!" Realizing he had to go along with it, Akira said, "You're really airheaded." Ann grinned. "Uh huh, and?" "That was an annoying response," Akira admitted.

"Yeah, yeah," Ann said, "Come on, don't hold back now." Akira sighed. "Can we stop yet? This is getting us nowhere..." "Giving up?," Ann said, "Guess that means I win! Oh wait... Is that how the game goes? No matter, on to Round 2." "This isn't helping strengthen your heart, Ann," Akira said, "How can you say you're weathering an insult when you expect it to be coming?" Ann frowned. "Yeah, that's a good point. Guess this won't make our Personas any stronger." "Glad you understand," Akira said, sighing in relief. At that moment, Ann's cell phone went off.

"Oh, that's an email from my agency," Ann said, "Looks like the next shoot is pretty far away. Hold on, there's something at the end here. It's asking to double-check the time and place for the shoot." Akira looked confused. "Why would they suggest that? Are they concerned you'll be late." Ann shrugged. "Sort of. Apparently a lot of models haven't been showing up at all lately. When asked about it, they said they heard there was a change in the schedule. It's made things real hectic at the agency, let me tell you."

"Has that ever happened to you?," Akira asked. Ann shook her head. "Nope. Haven't missed a single shoot so far. And I hope it never does. It probably confuses the staff to see a substitute show up. Then again, my first modeling gig was as a sub." Akira looked interested. "Oh really? How'd that happen?" "Well, at the time my parents and I were in Finland," Ann explained, "And they didn't have enough models for their event." "Wow, slow down for a second," Akira said, "I'm gonna need some context about that."

"Oh right, I haven't told you," Ann realized, "My parents are both fashion designers. They always put on these really extravagant shows. But they jump from country to country, so I only see them like, half the year." Akira nodded. "I gotcha. That freedom actually sounds nice." "I suppose so," Ann said, "It means I can afford to be pretty relaxed these days. But growing up was pretty rough. That's why I got into modeling, it felt like a true connection to my parents. Though I wouldn't want to make a career out of it, especially since it's how Kamoshida first spotted me. And right now, my work with the Phantoms is more important." Akira smiled as he sensed his connection to Ann growing stronger.

 **Lover Rank 3-Follow Up unlocked**

"That reminds me," Ann said, "When I was little I used to watch this anime where the main villain was a female thief. Even though she'd always lose, I always thought she was so cool. While she couldn't really be called good, she was strong, beautiful, sincere, even sexy. I wanted to be like that when I grew up, the sort of person who does what she wants and follows her own justice. I almost feel like becoming a Phantom has helped me get a little closer to that goal." Akira smiled. "Let's hope so."

* * *

That evening, Akira was helping out Sojiro again. "That should do it for tomorrow's curry," Sojiro said, "So, are you getting any better at remembering to handle the different bean types?" "I've been practicing in my spare time," Akira said. While not yet perfect, the coffee he brewed was good enough to restore the Phantoms' energy while going through the Metaverse. It made it worth the effort to continue working under Sojiro. "Yes, you have been improving slowly," Sojiro noted with pride, "Now there are three factors that go into the flavor of a cup of coffee. The grind, the heat, and the time."

He walked over to the coffee maker. "Let's practice the grind today. We'll be aiming for a medium-fine for the siphons." He looked at Akira. "You listening? What grind are we using?" "Medium-fine," Akira replied, "No disrespect but I'm not deaf, Chief." Sojiro smiled. "Just making sure you're paying attention. Of course, this doesn't net much profit given the effort it takes, but I can't complain, all things considered. Just don't go serving my customers bad coffee. I have a good reputation around here, you understand. And a good reputation means good business."

"Not to worry," Akira said, "If I even suspect I screwed up, I'll dump the cup I brewed." Sojiro nodded, then heard his cell phone go off. As soon as he answered, his expression turned sour. "How did you get this number!? Where?" He sighed. "Fine..." He then hung up. "Looks like we'll have to cut it short today. Something just came up." "Trouble, I'm assuming?," Akira asked, a little concerned. Sojiro chuckled "No need to worry about me. You already got in trouble once for poking your nose around, I'd rather it not happen again on my watch. Just make sure to do the dishes, and don't forget to turn off the gas."

"You bet," Akira said, "Stay safe out there, Chief." Sojiro nodded. "You know, it's good to have someone help out around here. I never would have suspected you'd be such a hard worker." "What can I say?," Akira said, "I just had got some bad luck. I normally don't go looking for trouble, or get involved in anything I can't handle. I honestly thought that situation was one I could deal with without incident. Turns out I was wrong." "We all make mistakes," Sojiro admitted, "Myself included. Well, good night." He left the cafe, Akira feeling their connection growing stronger.

 **Hierophant Rank 3**

Regardless, Akira and Morgana couldn't help but be concerned. "This could have something to do with the same guy from the other day," Akira noted, "He seemed friendly enough, but there was something off about his friendliness." "I agree," Morgana said, "But there's little we can do about it now. And the Chief seems to have this well in hand. At least, I'd like to think he has it under control. For now, let's get some sleep. We still need to determine when to head back into Madarame's Palace."

* * *

 _May 22_

Ryuji sighed. He and Akira were hanging around the courtyard after school. "Man, we really don't got any good places to train, do we?," Ryuji said sadly. While Protein Lovers had been good for building stamina, Ryuji still didn't feel his old running skills returning on the treadmills. Ryuji thought about their situation. "We could try around the school again, but we might run into Nakaoka and the others. I'm not sure I want to risk that confrontation. I still don't know how they feel about Kamoshida's confession."

"We could always train around my place," Akira suggested, "Yongen-Jaya's back alleys aren't very crowded, and are pretty wide as well." "Something to consider I suppose," Ryuji said, "Though hanging around your place, we might get lazy and just hang out around the place." He put a hand to his chin. "Well, let's take a peek around the gym first and see-" He paused. "Hold on, what's that?" The duo heard the sounds of a scuffle, and a familiar voice give a grunt of pain. Concerned, they went to check it out. To their surprise, they saw Nakaoka getting ganged up on by some of the other track team members, including Takeishi.

"Takeishi, what's going on here?," Ryuji asked. "Just talking with Nakaoka," Takeishi responded, "No offence, but this doesn't concern you." Ryuji shook his head. "Talking with your fists? And why are you ganging up on him like this?" Takeishi sighed. "Fine, if you must know, it's because we learned Nakaoka was behind Kamoshida knowing about your dad. Heck, he was giving that bastard secrets about all us of, at his request no less." Ryuji blinked, but frowned. "Bullshit! Kamoshida never mentioned anything like that, and he was very thorough with his confession!"

"He's right," Akira chimed, "You guys should have more faith in Nakaoka. He is your teammate after all." Ryuji nodded. "We've been training together forever, so we've gotten to know each other pretty well. Besides, I heard the track team was being reinstated. So why the beef?" "How else could Kamoshida have found out about your dad?," Takeishi asked, "It's because Nakaoka spilled it to him." Ryuji looked surprised. "Wait, that's what all this is about? Dude, are you forgetting Kamoshida was a teacher!? How easy would it have been for him to get information on my personal life?"

"He's right," Nakaoka said, "I think you guys are forgetting that. Yeah, I knew about Sakamoto's family. He told me about during a training run. But that doesn't mean Kamoshida learned about it from me." Takeishi looked surprised. "Wait, you told him about your dad, Sakamoto?" Ryuji nodded. "I don't know who's been feeding you this information, but it doesn't matter anyway. Kamoshida's gone now, and the team's getting back on its feet. Don't ruin it by resorting to violence. Sure, Kamoshida may have deserved the punch I gave him, but it left a bitter taste in my mouth. I don't want to see anyone else go down that road."

"Where did you even hear about Nakaoka working with Kamoshida?," Akira asked. "From Yamauchi, of course," Takeishi explained, "He's the one who's been helping our team." Ryuji blinked. "You're trusting Kamoshida's yes-man? Have you never stopped to consider why someone who doesn't even teach PE would help the team at all?" "Well...," Takeishi mumbled, but he seemed to hesitate. "He does bring up some good points," another track student said, "Come on, let's discuss this elsewhere." Takeishi and the other two students left, but Nakaoka stayed behind.

"Thanks," he said, "Even after Kamoshida confessed to everything, there's still some leftover tension." "I hear ya," Ryuji said, "Emotional scars run deep, and take longer to heal than broken bones." Nakaoka sighed. "Yamauchi's probably been sitting on the fact that I knew about your dad for some time now, but he didn't bring it up until I suggested we try getting back our old coach. Y'know, the one from before Kamoshida. And to be honest... While I didn't flat out tell Kamoshida about your parents, I did see him after you told me. I think he may have overheard us."

Ryuji shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me one way or another. I got over the situation with my parents long ago. Hanging on to the past, only leaves you with no future." Nakaoka chuckled. "I wish the others would get that. Well, see ya around." He walked off, leaving Ryuji and Akira alone. "You seem to have put a lot of thought into that," Akira noted. "Yeah," Ryuji said, "You seem to get what I'm saying." Akira shrugged. "Well, more or less. Probably more." "What do you mean by that?," Ryuji said, playfully jabbing Akira in the ribs, "You're supposed to be the expert on these things."

"It's not like I'm a psychoanalyst," Akira said, "I'm going with what I think is best for a person to hear. Sometimes I can see the responses I can make in my head, almost like a dialogue tree in a video game. Then I just pick the one I think would best help the person I'm talking to." Ryuji laughed. "Oh man, I wish that would happen. It would things so much easier in real life. But I prefer living free, you know what I'm saying?" Akira looked confused. "I'm not sure I do." "Ah, I can't really explain it," Ryuji said, "I'm not that smart a guy." The two of them laughed, and Akira could feel his connection to Ryuji growing stronger.

 **Chariot Rank 6-Harisen Recovery unlocked**

"That was funny," Ryuji said, "But it's too bad we couldn't get any training in. Plus, I'm a bit concerned about Yamauchi spreading around information that could result in splitting apart the same team he's claiming to be helping." "It did sound as if this info was meant to have the team try and oust Nakaoka," Akira admitted, "What could Yamauchi be planning?" Ryuji rubbed his chin. "Dunno, but I think I can find out. He goes out someplace every so often with a drinking buddy. Once I find out where, I'll let you know. Then we can see what his game is."

* * *

That evening, Akira helped out Toranosuke with his speech to the public again. "Passing on the societal ills we have created to the next generation," Toranosuke said, "Is not right! It will take time to solve this problem. However, we must start by making small changes!" While a few people seemed to hear his message, and Akira noted there were more than last time, it was still a minority. Still, Toranosuke's speech ended without incident this time, and they both came off it feeling satisfied.

"I hope you learned something useful from this," Toranosuke said, "It doesn't matter what the size of your audience is, so long as you convey your thoughts, as if you were speaking one-on-one. Which reminds me, why do you want to become a politician?" "I feel that by doing so, I can improve my speech," Akira replied. Toranosuke chuckled. "Pragmatic, are we? Most people are, even me. It's the quality of a good politician. If don't mind me asking, just what sort of politician are you planning to be?" Akira thought for a second. "I don't really know yet."

Toranosuke smiled. "Well, you have plenty of time to figure it out. But let me give you some advice. If you truly wish to pursue a career in politics, it's important to have a central philosophy. Ask what it is you hope to accomplish. That is the foundation of a great speech." "Sound advice," Akira noted, "I'll be sure to take it to heart. Incidentally, what would your central philosophy be?" Toranosuke closed his eyes. "Never give up until your voice is heard. In order to convey your message, you must be tenacious, and strive to get your beliefs into the thoughts of your audience." Akira could feel Toranosuke's conviction, and felt their connection grow stronger.

 **Sun Rank 2-Diplomacy unlocked**

"Always keep in mind," Toranosuke continued, "That having a firm point-of-view is the first step to a successful negotiation." He laughed. "Come to think of it, you actually have me reliving the fighting spirit I once had as a politician!" Akira smiled. "Well, let's hope you don't lose it again." He looked at the sky. "Huh, it's getting kinda late." Toranosuke nodded. "Yes, I think we're done for the day. Let's pick this up some other time." As Akira walked off, he smiled. _'Having a firm point-of-view, huh? Something to keep in mind when negotiating with the Shadows.'_

* * *

 _May 23_

"All right, that's all for today," Tae said, after her latest clinical trial with Akira. "Thanks," Akira said, "You feeling okay, though? You've been looking annoyed for a while." "It's because of that girl I treated the other day," Tae explained, "I referred her father to another hospital, but instead they keep coming by here. Even after I told them about the medical error." "It's just because they trust you," Akira noted, "Besides, was that really your fault?" Tae shrugged. "The error was well documented. It's know to everyone in my field." "I never trusted documents," Akira said, "It's way too easy to falsify them. Just what was this about, anyway?"

Tae leaned onto her desk. "I was leading the development of a new drug for an incurable illness, Crawford-Ende's disease." Akira looked confused. "I don't think I've heard of that one." "You probably wouldn't have," Tae admitted, "It's a very rare condition. It causes certain cells to indiscriminately attack other cells throughout the body. When it reaches the muscles, the patient slowly begins to die..." She shook her head. "Progress on researching the disease is slow due to it being so rare. I was working with a pharmaceutical company that had reached the final stage of production."

"So what happened?," Akira asked. Tae sighed. "I was removed from my position. Chief of Staff Oyamada, who was my superior at the time, took over the entire operation. Whether it was for glory, or fame, or wealth, I don't know. He made careless mistakes and rushed completion so he could use it on a patient named Miwa. But she had a bad reaction to it and lapsed into critical condition. In a panic, Oyamada blamed me for the incident." Akira raised an eyebrow. "And people bought that? Even knowing the medicine had not yet been perfected?"

"He had already convinced them it was ready," Tae explained, "He was very persuasive. Nothing I said could convince anyone, especially not Miwa-chan's family." "It's not too late to change their minds," Akira reassured her, "Especially with the work you're doing now." Tae shrugged. "Doesn't matter really... I was suspended from the hospital, and so I set up here. And now with your help, I can finally perfect that medicine. It's the same one I've been testing on you. It's designed to search for the offensive cells and destroy them upon detection."

"Explains why it's harmless to me," Akira noted, "Well, save for some discomfort. But it's good that you're able to complete it." Tae smiled. "Nice to know at least someone has a little faith in me. Thanks. But we're not done yet. After what happened last time, I'm not taking any chances until I know there won't be any side-effects, or at least none that will aggravate a patient's condition. So don't flake out on me, I really need your help with this." Akira nodded. "Don't worry. I've come this far, I'm not backing out until the problem is dealt with." With this new knowledge about Tae, Akira felt his connection to her grow stronger.

 **Death Rank 5-Immunization unlocked**

"I'll add a few more medicines to the selection," Tae said, "Nana made a few suggestions. The reasons she gave for things like burn medication and other such items was flimsy at best, but the money's good so I can't really complain." She closed her eyes. "Now... What am I going to do about the girl and her father? Begin scary and mean hasn't worked..." Akira chuckled. "Too long since you've actually had patients to work with?" "Yes, and it's stressing me out," Tae admitted, "I'm so used to being thought of as a pariah in the medical community." "Well, here's some advice," Akira said as he left, "Why not just be a doctor?" That got Tae blinking in surprise.

* * *

 _May 24_

Akira and Ann decided to hang out at the park again. As Akira leaned against a fence, Ann marveled at a family of ducks that were passing by. "This place truly does feel amazing," Ann said, "Despite how close it is to Shibuya, it feels like its miles away. It's so strange how Tokyo can have places like right next to the crowded city streets. It's kinda confusing when you think about it." "I hear ya," Akira said, "I'm still getting used to Tokyo myself." Ann blinked, then realized something. "Oh yeah, you moved out here too, didn't you?"

"It's taken a little while to get to know the city," Akira admitted, "Especially since the Chief only recently let me lock up the store on my own." Ann nodded. "Yeah, I had a hard time adjusting when I first got here too, especially the crowds. Heck, even at school I was always just the foreign girl. I can't help that my hair color looks weird." Akira got confused. "Aren't you a quarter American?" "Yeah," Ann said, "But that still shouldn't explain why I'm blonde. Because of that, everyone would tease me and spread rumors about me."

"You ever consider dyeing it?," Akira asked, "Don't get me wrong, you look good like this, but it seems like it's been causing some trouble." Ann giggled. "I actually did consider dyeing it to match everyone else. But right as I was thinking that, I met Shiho. And do you know the first thing she did. She flat out told me that a painting I was working on completely sucked." Akira laughed. "Oh man, that's just hilarious." Ann laughed as well. "I know, right? At first I thought she was making fun of me like the others, but that wasn't it at all."

She smiled. "She was actually being honest about how she thought about my paintings. In hindsight, she had a point. But that was the first time anyone ever talked to me about something other than my looks. Heck, Shiho never even brought them up until I did. We became close after that, and soon enough we were best friends." Ann then realized something. "Oh wait... I was here to talk about something else, wasn't I? Remember how I said the other day that I was inspired by a female villain I watched on TV."

"Sure do," Akira said, "It always seems like the villains try harder than the heroes sometimes, doesn't it?" "I know right," Ann said, smiling, "They always go on about world domination, and they never give up on that no matter how many times the hero beats them. So I was thinking that they must have very solid hearts. Which is why I think we might be able to learn a thing from them about strengthening our own hearts." Akira nodded. "That's a good idea. I think you're starting to get this."

"Thanks," Ann replied, "That's why I've decided..." She stood up. "I'm gonna star in action movies!" Akira looked shocked, but smiled. "Well... Good luck with that. Wait, are you even good with some of the action required." Ann scoffed. "We do that kind of stuff all the time as Phantoms. Remember how we scaled the tower in Kamoshida's Palace." "Oh yeah," Akira said, remembering how easy it had been, "I guess that would be good prep." Ann nodded. "So that's it then! I'm making this my life's goal for the future!" As Akira felt Ann's motivation, he could also feel their connection growing stronger.

 **Lover Rank 4**

"Come to think of it," Ann said, "I'll have to get in better shape if I want to get into action movies. While you're in the Metaverse, things like poor health are trivial, but this is reality." "There's a pay-per-visit gym in Shibuya called Protein Lovers," Akira suggested, "That might be a good place to start." Ann giggled. "Speaking of, I think Shiho has started liking Ryuji. And more than usual, if you take my meaning." Akira snickered. "Actually, I kinda do." The two of them laughed before heading home.

* * *

 _May 25_

Ryuji had managed to find Yamauchi's drinking hangout in Tsukishima, at a local monjayaki. Ryuji hid in the bathroom, since Yamauchi knew Ryuji by sight, but only heard about Akira. Sure enough, when Yamauchi came in with his drinking buddy, a fellow teacher, neither of them gave Akira a second look. Akira discretely turned on his phone so Ryuji could hear. "You really know how to hold your liquor, Yamauchi," the teacher said. Yamauchi nodded. "Indeed, I've had some experience in drinking. In my college days, we'd rent a yacht out for the weekend and have these massive parties."

He took another sip of sake. "Though I must admit, the sake's tasting particularly sweet as of late." The teacher nodded. "Yes, things have been calmer around the school with Kamoshida gone. Though I still hear my students gossiping in the halls regarding the Phantoms, they do seem to be paying attention in class. Those days seemed so bright, but maybe were we all so blinded by it that we couldn't see the shadows overcast on Shujin." "Sad but true," Yamauchi admitted, "But when fate closes a door, luck opens a window. And I finally have my chance to step out from under Kamoshida's shadow."

Akira raised an eyebrow as Yamauchi kept speaking. "The volleyball has suffered some scars as a result of Kamoshida's actions, but with time and some physical and mental therapy I have no doubt they'll recover. Until then the school needs something to bolster its reputation. Luckily I was able to propose the perfect solution." "The track team, right?," the other teacher said. Yamauchi nodded. "Even with their star athlete crippled and disgraced, there is much potential in reinstating a fallen team under a new, caring advisor."

He smiled. "It'll be the rebirth of a team that found themselves in the depths of despair. The public will eat it up." "Are you sure you can pull this off?," the teacher asked, "You don't even have any track and field knowledge." "Perhaps not," Yamauchi admitted, "But I can make up for my lack of such knowledge by forming a tight bond with the students." He grinned. "I'll be the protagonist of my own tearjerker, receiving all the praise for reviving a long-struggling team." At this point Akira was amazed at Ryuji's self-control for not bursting out of the bathroom then and there.

"As for my lack of physical aptitude," Yamauchi said, "I can simply hire some competent coach to handle that training. One who doesn't subscribe to Kamoshida's training methods, in order to build trust." "That amazing!," the teacher said, acting like the yes-man Yamauchi had once been. Yamauchi smiled. "Yes, such stunning achievements look good when it comes time to hand out bonuses. But I won't stop there. I'll invest heavily in the PR side of things." The other teacher nodded. "But what about any troublemakers on the team? Like Nakaoka, for example?"

"Troublemaker is such a strong word," Yamauchi admitted, "He's just trying to get back the pre-Kamoshida coach for his team. But at the same time, such actions could hinder my plans. But not to worry, I've already taken care of it." The other teacher looked confused, and Yamauchi explained. "Another member of the team, Takeishi. He's doesn't really excel, but his mother is president of the PTA board. I told him that he could be the new team captain if he got rid of Nakaoka."

"You expected him to go through with it, just like that?," the teacher asked. "Of course not," Yamauchi replied, shaking his head, "Rather, I implied it was Nakaoka who was working with Kamoshida. Even a genius would have realized how logical it was, given Kamoshida admitted to having several students spread rumors for him, and only named one of them. Of course, I knew each and every student who was working with Kamoshida, and Nakaoka wasn't one of them." Akira was really glad he wasn't wearing his uniform right now.

"So," the other teacher said, "How did it work out?" "It seems to have worked," Yamauchi said, "Takeishi and a few of the others confronted Nakaoka, but I didn't stick around to see the result. Have to keep up appearances after all, and I was on my way to a class at the time. Plus, while it's not official, Takeishi did say Nakaoka wouldn't be welcomed on the team anymore. A team captain whose parents are rich and influential. It's the perfect plan." "And Takeishi sounds like the perfect pawn," the teacher said, smiling.

"For now," Yamauchi said, "But I'll need to remove him sooner or later. A nothing like him could ever captain a championship-winning team. Perhaps I'll arrange for an accident to occur during training, none of that 'self-defense' bullshit Kamoshida pulled with Sakamoto. It's because Kamoshida was too blunt in his actions that he was targeted. Anyway, I'll keep Takeishi around for a little while to teach the others the value of obedience." He and his drinking buddy paid for their drinks and left.

Once they were gone, Ryuji stepped out and sat near Akira. He then pounded his fist into the table. "Damn that effing asshole! So not only is he planning on getting rid of Nakaoka, but Takeishi too! He doesn't even care about the team..." "We should talk to Takeishi about this," Akira suggested, "Yamauchi may call himself subtle, but when it comes to influence he's no Kamoshida. We can deal with this problem without resorting to the Metaverse." "I hear ya," Ryuji said, "Besides, this is the track team's problem alone to solve."

He sighed. "Y'know, in the grand scheme of things, track running ain't really a team sport. We call ourselves teammates, but we're really just looking out for our own time. That's why, up until I met you, I never thought about asking other people for help, or solving problems with friends. But what the team's going through... I can't ignore it. We may have had our own goals, but we were running together. We suffered through a lot together, so I can't just turn my back when crap like this crops up, y'know?"

Akira smiled. "That's cool of you to say. Morgana would be shocked if he heard this." Ryuji was surprised. "Oh, you think so? Speaking of, where is that furball?" "He usually takes a quick walk when I hang out with others," Akira explained, "There's a lot of places where having a cat around would be a bad idea. The cafe's one thing, but places like this..." Ryuji nodded. "I gotcha. He really gets on my nerves, but we wouldn't be here right now if not for him." He smiled, and Akira felt his bond with Ryuji grow stronger.

 **Chariot Rank 7-Insta-kill unlocked**

"Well, I'm starving," Ryuji said, "Let's get some monja while we're here. All I've seen of this place is the toilet, so I'm eager to see what the rest of the place is like." "Sounds good," Akira noted, "Plus it'll give us time to mull over how we're gonna break the news to the track team." "Let me worry about that," Ryuji said, "I've already put a plan in motion. I'll let you know when I'm ready to set it up." Akira nodded, and the two of them made their order, heading for home when they were done.

* * *

 _May 26_

Akira caught up with Tae outside her clinic, handing a handkerchief to an old lady. "Thank you," the lady said, "This is my favorite handkerchief." Tae shrugged. "Well, it was right there is front of me, so... You know." The old lady chuckled. "You are a shy one, aren't you?" Tae blushed, much to Akira's amusement. "I-I'm not shy..." "My neighbor speaks highly of you," the lady continued, "She says you medicines are much better than the ones at the big hospitals. You don't know how reassuring it is to have such a distinguished doctor right here in town. Well, goodbye."

Tae sighed as the old lady left. "What the heck am I going to do?" "You seem to be getting pretty popular," Akira noted. Tae scowled. "Yes, thanks to you. Ever since that girl and her dad, there's been talk about how wonderful my medicines are. Now everyone in town wants to try them." "I'd have thought that would be a good thing," Akira said, a little confused, "For starters, now you have more revenue to work with." Tae shrugged. "You say that, but you haven't heard some of the requests I've gotten. Heck, just the other day I got a request for a 'cold-buster'! A medicine like that is worthy of a Nobel Prize."

She chuckled. "The real problem is that everyone thinks I'm some miracle-working, genius doctor, or something." "I don't know about a miracle worker," Akira said, "But you are a genius." "Either way," Tae said, "This is interfering with my work. I'm only interested in developing my new drug. I'm supposed to be the disgraced doctor known as the Plague. That's the only thing letting my work proceed." "Don't sell yourself short," Akira insisted, "Working like the real doctor you are suits you."

Tae looked a little flustered at that. "Well, everyone's entitled to their own opinion. Besides, I just don't know if being a town doctor is possible for me anymore..." She looked sad for a bit, then shook her head. "Anyway, with all the extra work I've had to pickup, I haven't had time analyze the data from the clinical trials. It'll take a while for me to catch up, but we can still continue working in the meantime. I don't mind multi-tasking if it means finishing my work." "All right then," Akira said, "Let's get started." He could already feel his bond with Tae growing stronger.

 **Death Rank 6**

"Oh yeah, that girl from earlier," Tae said, "It looks like she'll make a full recovery. The treatment I gave her proved to be a good match. So that's one less thing I can worry about." "Was that infection life-threatening?," Akira asked. "It could have been," Tae replied, "If not probably treated. Honestly, if her father hadn't gotten her to me when he did, things could have been a lot worse. I honestly don't know what Oyamada was thinking, insisting it was bronchitis even when his prescribed treatments weren't working." She shrugged as she and Akira went inside for the clinic trial.

* * *

 _May 28_

Akira and Ann were hanging around Shibuya. Ann had wanted to show Akira her favorite dessert place. When they got to the crepe shop, her eyes lit up. "Hey, they have that double creme at only half price!" She then looked disheartened. "Oh wait... Shiho suggested I cut back on the desserts if I'm serious about getting into action movies." "Best give it up then," Akira said, "Otherwise you won't be in good enough shape for the Metaverse, let alone action stunts."

"Yeah, you're right," Ann agreed, "If I'm serious about this, I need to learn how to take control of my urges." "Speaking of," Akira said, "How's Shiho's therapy sessions been going?" "Pretty smoothly," Ann said, cheering up, "She was directed to a Hope's Peak Academy student who has the title of Ultimate Therapist. It's a win-win, an expert in psychology and someone Shiho's age. It makes it easier for her to talk about everything. She's really been working hard. I think all my talk of wanting to get stronger inspired her."

At that moment, Ann cell phone went off. When she answered it, she looked surprised. "Oh crap, my agency just contacted me! They're doing a magazine shoot and one of the models they planned didn't show, so they need me to fill in." She tapped her chin. "Come to think of it, it's pretty close by, so you could probably join me." Sure enough, the shoot was only a couple blocks away. Besides Ann, there was one other model there, a few years older than Ann and Akira. She was already talking with the camera crew during the pre-shoot briefing.

The model noticed Ann and walked right over to her. "Ann-senpai! I'm so excited to meet you! I saw you in last year's show. You were so amazing, it's still brings a tear to my eye thinking about it." Ann looked flustered. "Oh, that show... Well, it wasn't really a big deal, it was just a small event..." The model smiled. "Oh, sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Mika. And please, no honorifics." "Nice to meet you," Ann said, "But why call me senpai? You're a few years older than me, after all."

"Maybe so," Mika admitted, "But you have far more experience than I do." Ann giggled. "I don't know about that. And please, Mika, you don't need to use senpai around me. I'm still in high school after all." Mika's eye subtly twitched, which did not go unnoticed by Ann. "Well, if you insist," Mika said, not losing her cheery demeanor, "You're so nice. Oh, before we begin, can you teach me how to be a better model? Like what you're daily routine is?"

"Pretty typical actually," Ann admitted, "I mean, I was planning on getting into better shape recently, but I don't have anything truly planned out yet." Mika looked surprised. "Oh... I see... What about the kind of foods you eat? I've been looking for a place to import some organic green almonds. Plus I'm getting tired of eating quinoa, so I'm wondering if I should boil it first." "I have no idea what quinoa is," Ann admitted, "Plus, I have a naturally high metabolism, so I normally don't worry about what I eat. Though I have decided to cut back on the desserts."

Mika had a flat look on her face. "So... You don't even weight yourself?" "Sure I do," Ann said, "Once a year during the school physical. Worrying about your weight only leads to stress, and stress leads to premature wrinkles." Mika blinked. "Okay, that last one was actually good advice...," she muttered, "But I can't lose so easily..." Ann overheard. "Jeez, thinking about modeling as a competition is only going to bring in even more stress. Besides, you're probably way more into this than I am."

Mika looked confused. "Wait, what do you mean?" "I've only really does this as a hobby," Ann admitted, "Trust me when I say it's brought on nothing but problems." Mika's eye twitched again, but then Ann noticed she quickly looked disheartened. "Ann-senpai, that's so horrible to say!" That got the attention of the camera crew. "You really think that these guys cause you such problems that you can't even care about them?" Ann raised an eyebrow, then turned her head away. Akira noted a quick smirk before Ann turned her head back, her face now saddened.

"Oh no, hardly... They're not the problem at all... I just suffered tremendously because of a dangerous stalker who spotted me during a shoot... Even though he was finally arrested for nearly assaulting me, I've barely been able to do modeling work without having horrible flashbacks..." Mika looked shocked, and the camera crew looked sympathetic. "Jeez, I had no idea she went through that," one of them said. "Oh don't worry," Ann said, "I can still brave through it. After all, I still have one friend who wants me to succeed."

In spite of her growing anger, Mika was impressed that Ann beat her at her own game. "You win this round...," she whispered to Ann, "But this isn't over just yet..." The shoot proceeded, and Akira couldn't help but note a look of triumph in Ann's eyes. Afterward, she and Akira stayed behind as the crew and Mika left. "Whew," Ann said, "She nearly had me over a barrel." "She is pretty amazing," Akira noted, "But you made quite the impressive comeback."

Ann nodded, smiling. "Once I spotted what her game was, I drew inspiration from the troubles I had with Kamoshida, and remembered how torn up I was feeling when I talked to you about it. Regardless, Mika's given me a lot to think about. I've never really been invested in modeling, and Mika picked up on that. If not for the fact that I was able to turn it around, it could have ruined the shoot for me." She thought for a moment. "Come to think of it, we both had to rely on fake sadness for this to work. Mika was even good at fake crying."

"I had some real grace to it," Akira admitted. Ann nodded. "Yeah. I should try to develop my own sense of grace as well. Starting with the fake crying. I already tried a neat trick... To not really cry." Akira had a flat look. "Isn't that why it's fake? Still, it wouldn't be a bad idea to try it out during negotiations." "Yeah!," Ann said, a look of realization on her face, "I could take what I tried here and use it move the hearts of Shadows! It could really streamline our operations!" Akira smiled at Ann's confidence, feeling their connection grow stronger.

 **Lovers Rank 5-Crocodile Tears unlocked**

"One thing I'm worried about," Ann noted, "Whether or not Mika might escalate things from here. I've seen plenty of shows where models who try to stay on top do literally anything they can think of, including removing competition. I'll have to keep my guard up, since my work with the Phantoms is so important. I'd also better let Shiho know, just in case Mika tries going to her for whatever reason." Akira nodded. "It might also be a good idea to let everyone else know as well. It's always the cute ones, after all."

* * *

 _May 29_

Toranosuke was once again making one of his speeches, Akira helping as usual. "That you possess free will does not mean that you can always do as you please," Toranosuke said, "To make your decisions based simply on loss and gain is to act like a heartless machine. The reason so few people care about their fellow man is because so few have the energy to do so. We politicians have fallen short of our goal to change society. We need your support mort than ever!"

"That's an excellent viewpoint," said a man Toranosuke's age nearby, "But you'll never get the voters listening unless you excite them." Toranosuke looked to the man to reply, only to become flabbergasted. "Councilman Matsushita?" The man known as Matsushita smiled. "Hey Yoshida. It's been a long time since we last spoke." The two of them, plus Akira, headed off to the side of the station. "I didn't know you were hiring high schoolers," Matsushita said, "I didn't think times were that tough."

"Hardly," Toranosuke said with a chuckle. "I met Toranosuke during a busy day at my part-time job at the beef bowl shop," Akira said, "He was impressed by how I was able to successfully take in everyone's order, but upset that I was the only one working the table." Matsushita nodded. "Yeah, the economy's in a bad state right now. But if you've been working with Yoshida for this long, has he told you about the Kuramoto Children?" "Sure has," Akira said, "Along with the unfortunate scandals he made twenty years ago. But it's clear he's a different man now then he likely was then."

"I'd hope so," Matsushita said, "Still, I'm impressed your so interested in politics. Actually, I was also a member of the Kuramoto Children. Me and Yoshida joined the same year." "Really?," Akira said, a little surprised, "He never mentioned any of the others." "Well, we kind of parted on bad terms," Toranosuke admitted, "Matsushita was a former pro wrestler at the time he joined the Kuramoto Children. It's not unheard of. America also had at least one wrestler turn to politics."

"Yeah," Matsushita said, "But he probably did a better job than me. I got elected for the Diet easily, but I had absolutely no experience, and no idea what I was doing. When I failed to get re-elected, I realized that it wasn't my own merit that got me the position in the first place." "It's a problem that most of the Kuramoto children faced," Toranosuke admitted. He smiled at Matsushita. "But you, at least, managed a great comeback. You're truly an inspiration."

Matsushita grinned. "Thanks, you are as well. I've never seen anyone work harder on the campaign trail. Twenty long years, and you've at least managed to understand what this country needs. I wish half the Diet could learn from your example. Between the mental shutdown cases and their consequences, plus the recent scandal at Shujin Academy, the Diet's a mess." He turned to Akira. "Yoshida's well-informed about the inner workings of Japanese politics, so be sure to pay attention. Just, make sure you take more after his current self than his previous self."

"You say that," Toranosuke said, "But you earlier you were criticizing my method of speech." "Don't get me wrong," Matsushita said, "Everything you say make sense. But even the cleanest of politicians can't get elected on honesty alone. If you can't secure the hearts and minds of the people, you can't secure the votes. And just because your arguments are valid doesn't mean the people want to hear them." "That's a nice sentiment," Toranosuke said, "But without honesty or good arguments, there will never be political justice!"

Matsushita blinked. "Yeah, I suppose you have a point... Heh, it's been a while since I've heard one of your grandiose speeches." The two old friends laughed. "Akira, was it?," Matsushita asked, "Just what drew you to Yoshida in the first place?" "Well, his message," Akira replied, "It just reminded me a little of what I believe in." Toranosuke smiled warmly. "I see," Matsushita said, "You certainly are direct. You must have learned quite a bit already." Toranosuke nodded. "And I intend to teach him everything I know." Akira smiled as he felt his bond with Toranosuke grow stronger.

 **Sun Rank 3-Fundraising unlocked**

"By the way," Matsushita said, "How are things between you and Kuramoto?" Toranosuke shook his head. "We're still not on speaking terms. Not since I was removed from office." "I see," Matsushita said, "Anyway, there's something I need your opinion on. I'll keep in touch." As he walked off, he suddenly remembered something. "Oh yeah... I don't know if you still distrust me after the missing party funds, but I wasn't the one to point the finger." Toranosuke sighed as his old friend walked off. "Why'd he have to bring that up...?"

* * *

 _May 30_

"Okay," Tae said as she finished her latest clinical trial with Akira, "That should be it for today. If you have some time before heading home, I have a few apples from that elderly patient." Before Akira could answer, the door opened, and a familiar voice said, "Hello, Doctor Takemi." Akira quickly recognized the voice of the same man who was arguing with Tae back when they first met. Tae was also surprised to see him. "Chief Oyamada? What are you doing here?"

Oyamada shrugged. "There was a medical conference nearby, so I thought I'd stop in and check on you." He then noticed Akira. "Who's this? He doesn't look like a patient." "He's a part-timer here," Tae explained, "He's been helping me with various miscellaneous tasks. So, do you have any business here?" "Yes actually," Oyamada said, "I hear you stole one of my patients from me. A girl with bronchitis? Came in with her father?" "I do remember a patient coming in with her father," Tae said, "But my records show no one being treated here for bronchitis."

She smiled as Oyamada grimaced. "Though come to think of it," she said, "That patient had previously been incorrectly diagnosed with bronchitis. And to be fair, I never encouraged her to visit my clinic. Honestly, I only treated her because her father insisted." Oyamada scoffed. "Regardless, because of that incident, there's been talk that the care of a university hospital is inferior to that of a general practitioner!" "Or at least one that treats patients like machines on an assembly line...," Akira muttered.

If Oyamada heard him, he didn't show it. "These so-called 'original medicines' of yours are a complete joke, Takemi! I was prepared to leave you be if you had just let yourself rot out here in the sticks, but now I'm issuing a final warning... Shut this place down and resign your medical license!" "That is harassment!," Akira said, standing up. Oyamada frowned at him. "What did you say? Hmph, you seem quite fond of her. Perhaps I should reveal her true identity." "That ship has sailed," Akira rebutted, "She already told me about her history as the Plague. And honestly, there's a lot about that story that stinks to me."

Oyamada was surprised, but brushed it off. "Oh, that reminds me. That girl you were working to cure... Miwa I believe? I'm afraid she died recently, her condition took a bad turn." Tae's eyes went wide. "That's impossible! She should have more time!" "Maybe you're more incompetent than I heard, Oyamada!," Akira said angrily. Oyamada grinned. "Or perhaps it's Takemi who's the incompetent one. Regardless, I don't want you taking anymore of my patients." He left, and Tae collapsed to the ground. "Damn... How could this have happened? Miwa-chan..."

"Don't lose hope just yet," Akira said, placing a hand on Tae's shoulder, "We don't know all the details. Besides, that medicine of yours could always be saved for the patient like Miwa even if it is true." Tae smiled. "Thanks... I appreciate it." "You should probably get some rest," Akira replied, "You look worn out." "Thanks, but I'll be fine," Tae said as she got up, "And you're right... I shouldn't give up just because I lost my original purpose. I guess I owe you one." Akira smiled as he felt his connection to Tae grow deeper.

 **Death Rank 7-Discount unlocked**

Tae sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to show that side of me." "Don't worry too much about it," Akira said, "We all have an uglier side that we show every once in a while." Tae smiled. "Yeah... I guess it is refreshing. Anyway, we're done for today. Oh, and I'll be sure to provide a discount for you on all my medicines. Consider it thanks for all the help, which I hope you'll continue to provide." She looked up to the ceiling. "You're right... There's always going to be someone else who needs this medicine."

* * *

 _May 31_

The Phantoms, now including Yusuke, now stood outside Madarame's Palace, ready to complete their infiltration. "Okay," Mona said, "Our first order of business is choosing a code name for the new recruit." "I think 'Kitsune' would be a good fit," Panther said, "He's got that outfit, and it's a perfect thief name." She turned to Yusuke. "What do you think?" Yusuke thought about it. "I was thinking more 'Da Vinci'." "Not bad," Skull said, "But it might leave Madarame confused. Like, 'Why do I suddenly have thoughts of Leonardo da Vinci running through my house?' We're trying to keep a low profile, hence the nondescript code names."

"I see," Yusuke said, "Well if that's the limitation... This mask and outfit do leave a rather lasting impression..." "How about just Fox?," Joker suggested, "Short and to the point." Skull nodded. "Yeah... That does seem to suit him, doesn't it?" "Fox...," Yusuke said, smiling, "Yes, that it most agreeable. Very well, from now on I shall be known as Fox in this world." "Alright," Joker said, "We're picking up from where we left off, at the museum gardens. Skull and I shut down the security earlier, and it should still be down. Let's proceed from the Safe Room just outside it."

"Safe Room?," Fox asked. "You'll see," Panther replied. They quickly warped there. Inside, Fox noticed the room seemed to shift between an office and a bedroom. "Ah, this is one of those weaknesses in the distortion Mona mentioned. Come to think of it, Madarame's pupils always were safest in their own private quarters. He never bothered us while we were in there." The Phantoms headed out and into the gardens. Sure enough, the laser grid was still down.

"I had been wondering why Panther and Church were so adamant about getting into Madarame's storeroom," Fox noted, "It was more than just exposing his lies, wasn't it?" "That was just a by-product of our actions," Mona said with a nod, "Our real goal was changing Madarame's cognition so we could get through the security grid here." "It probably would have taken longer if I wasn't there," Church chimed in, "Mona's a good lockpick. But because his body in the real world is a cat, he has to hold tools in his mouth. It would have caused the padlock to jiggle more than necessary. Still, he would have gotten it eventually."

They crossed the garden into a nearby lounge, where a guard was patrolling. Joker quickly ambushed it, revealing a dog with a black muzzle and white serpentine body. This was a Possessing Dog Ghost, and it released the Persona Inugami. In the hallway past the guard, they saw a giant golden statue of Madarame. "Such tackiness," Fox observed, "This cannot even be called art." "Kamoshida had a lot statues of himself in his Palace," Skull noted, "I wonder if that's a trend." "It depends on the self-confidence of the Palace ruler," Mona said.

Fox nodded. "Yes, Madarame is certainly not lacking in the self-confidence department. One of his few admirable qualities." The hallway behind the statue had another kiosk with a brochure on it, depicting the rest of the map they needed for the Palace. "The Treasure is supposed to be in the deepest part of the Palace," Church noted, "Look here. This area seems to be a vault of some kind, like the ones they use for really rare or fragile art pieces." "That would be the most logical place," Fox agreed, "But it seems we need to pass through the lounge and the gallery to get there."

The Phantoms moved through the halls, reaching a small room where a guards and a curator were patrolling. The curator took the form of an origami wolf with a serpentine body, a Hunting Wolf Spirit. Joker spoke with it, and released the Persona Makami. From they moved onto a large gallery filled with infrared lasers. "Keep close," Joker said, "I can see the lasers easily." There were several guards patrolling between the lasers, one of which took the same form as the guard Joker and Skull had fought when disabling the laser grid. It was a Night Chimera, and released the Persona Nue.

Unfortunately, there were gates blocking most of the exits, but Fox was able to find an alternate route through a painting that doubled as a path. As they entered it, they heard an echo of Madarame, complaining about thieves trampling on his tranquil garden. "Sounds like we're hearing Madarame's inner thoughts," Mona noted. Moving to the end of the painting, the Phantoms found it connected to another painting that lead out to an upper ledge. "To think Madarame would complain about us being thieves when he is one of the worst offenders of thievery," Fox said, looking perturbed.

"Let's not dwell on that," Joker said, "This ledge should lead us outside the gallery." Sure enough, there was a vent that lead to a lounge off to the side of the gallery. On one end, they were able to unseal a door leading to the previous hallway. On the other stood a guard in a red suit with a professional stance. "This one doesn't seem to any ordinary foe," Fox noted. "Good eye," Mona agreed, "Clearly he's a head guard. And he doesn't seem to be moving from his spot, which means we'll have no choice but to force him out of the way."

They approached the guard, who seemed shocked at their presence. _"Hey, you're those intruders Lord Madarame spoke of! How did you get in here!?"_ Church grinned. "It was way too easy." "You guys really should rethink your security system," Joker said. The guard become angry. _"Don't think you can just waltz through here so easily! I will deal with you myself!"_ And with that, he erupted into a humanoid form made from paper, white in front and red on the back.

"I recognize this Shadow," Mona noted, "It's immune to Physical and Gun skills." Fox scoffed. "Our Personas hardly rely on Physical skills alone." To prove his point, he had Goemon launch an ice wave at the Shadow. The others followed up with their own elemental skills, until finally the Shadow was downed. As it turned to ash, it left behind a peculiar card. "Now this is interesting," Mona noted, "It's a skill card. It can be used to teach certain skills to Personas. Best hang onto it, in case you feel the need to use it later."

The Phantoms entered the security room near where the guard had been. Unfortunately, the computer for the security required a password. "Hoo boy," Skull said, "Looks like we need to get searching again. One of the guards is bound to know what the password is." "Are you sure they'll so conveniently mention it in casual conversation?," Fox asked. "They did last time," Joker said, "We just need to make sure we're out of sight to overhear it." Sure enough, they spotted a couple guards in the nearby hallway talking. _"Those intruders somehow made it past the garden security,"_ one said.

The other guard nodded. _"Yeah, I was surprised to get the report. I already received orders to change the password here, just in case. It was tough coming up with one that could be remembered by the staff, but not so simple anyone could figure it out. I finally decided to try using Madarame's feet."_ _"What do you mean by that?,"_ the first guard asked. _"Not out here,"_ the second one replied, _"You never know who might be eavesdropping."_ Out of sight, Skull whispered, "What do you think he means by Madarame's feet?"

"Come to think of it," Fox said, "The statue of Madarame we passed on the way here had a sign near the base. Perhaps that is what the guard was referring to." They hurried to the statue and read the sign. It said, "Here we praise our most holy lord Ichiryusai Madarame, the one ray of hope in this depraved world. He stands alone as his two adept hands paint into the future. None shall ever match his excellence." "Guy struts worse than a peacock," Skull noted. Fox looked over the sign. "I think I understand... This message has references to numbers. One, alone, two, and none. If I'm right, the password we are looking for is 1120."

They hurried back to the security room and tried it. Sure enough, the infrared lasers shut down throughout the floor, and the security gates lifted. The Phantoms moved through the now open gallery and into the hallway beyond it, which had previously been blocked off by lasers. In the nearby room was a door leading to a Safe Room. While inside, Joker had the group try some of the coffee he brewed at Leblanc. "Most exquisite," Fox noted, "I never took you for a barista." Joker smiled. "The Chief taught me a lot. I still need to work on the flavor profile, but everything else I've pretty much mastered."

Refreshed after the coffee break, the Phantoms headed through the room to a large gallery, filled with landscape pieces. Moving through them was a difficult task, and they even had to shine lights on two of them to activate the portals within. And in each painting, they heard the thoughts of Madarame. A desert painting represented how he believed the world was filled with people who could not understand true beauty, and how it drained his skills. A painting of a shrine gate in the clouds represented his belief that the value of art was only a product of the imagination.

A painting of a forested cliff represented his belief that it was his right to capitalize on the youth he felt the young were wasting. A sea painting with a ship represented his belief that those around him were stepping stones to use as he saw fit. Finally, a painting of an autumn landscape represented how fleeting he believed beauty to be, and how he only saw value in what money it could bring him. All the while he tried to make it sound better with fancy words and speeches, but the Phantoms saw through the hypocrisy.

They moved on through the next couple of rooms until they reached a massively twisted maze. "Sweet shades of MC Escher," Church said, looking around at the sight. "We must be nearing the heart of the Palace," Mona noted, "The distortions are becoming even greater." "And there's so much gold it's hurting my eyes," Panther said, "Let's try and find our way through here." The pathways seemed to twist in on each other, and there were various doors that warped them across vast expanses. Luckily, they were able to find the right path out by following the paths created by the illusions of the 'Sayuri', which seemed to be scattered across the maze.

On the other end, they saw a wide lounge, in the display room beyond it, Madarame was standing in front of a glass case surrounded by infrared lasers, guards patrolling around the room. Inside the case was a rainbow cloud like the one they found in Kamoshida's Palace. "Is that the Treasure we seek?," Fox asked. "That's it," Mona said, "But don't relax just yet. We may have found it, but we haven't secured our route yet." Joker nodded. "Yeah, there's way more security around the Treasure than in Kamoshida's Palace." "That may be due to the difference in how the two men hide their secrets," Fox noted.

"What do you mean?," Church asked. "From what I understand," Fox explained, "Kamoshida relied heavily on those in the school keeping his secrets for him, trusting them not to expose who he really was. But Madarame does not share the same luxuries, and must rely on himself to keep his own secrets, hence the increased security." Near the lounge, the Phantoms found a Safe Room. "Excellent," Church said, "Last time we found a Safe Room pretty close to where the Treasure was, and it looks like this is no exception."

"I wonder what form the Treasure will take when we force it materialize," Fox said. "Probably something art related," Skull said, "A piece he may have been inspired by somehow. Kamoshida's Treasure was his Olympic medal, which took the form of a jeweled crown in his Palace. We'll know soon enough." Across from the Safe Room was a security room with an open access terminal. "This looks to have several options on it," Joker said, "Let's check it out." He started with the obvious, turning off the lasers, but the access there was only available to Madarame.

"So much for that," Church said, "Try some of the other ones." Joker then tried shutting off the main power, which worked until the backup generator kicked in and didn't even affect the lasers. "Guess that's a no-go," Skull said. Joker finally tried opening the security shutters, which finally got them somewhere. Before they could leave, the Phantoms had to deal with a guard who went to investigate after the lights went out, but it was no trouble. As the group went to investigate where the shutters would lead, they found a guard with a form identical to the head guard from the lower gallery.

This was a Bringer of Misfortune, and it released the Persona Shiki-Ouji. At the end of the hallway was one final Safe Room. After marking it, the Phantoms headed into a nearby control room. "Interesting," Fox said, "This appears to be where they store the mechanisms for controlling the various exhibits." A nearby ledge led to a series of catwalks, where they could get a better vantage point of the display room below. "Hey check it out," Skull said, "The display case with the Treasure doesn't have any lasers above it."

"We can't just drop from above though," Fox noted, "The lasers would prevent us from leaving." Joker pointed to a crane with a hook right above them. "Maybe we could try that. We'd need to find some way of lowering it though." "I'd imagine the controls are somewhere nearby," Mona said, "Let's check the control room." Sure enough, there was a switch in the room that lowered the crane. The fact that Joker had to pull it back up before it caught the guards' attention showed it could easily reach the Treasure.

"I think we have a plan to get us to the Treasure," Mona said, "That crane leads down to the Treasure, which has no lasers protecting it from above." "But wouldn't the guards spot us if we tried lowering ourselves using it?," Fox asked. "Normally yes," Mona agreed, "But we saw in the nearby security room that we can turn off the power for a few seconds before the backup power kicks in. That should be all the time we need." "Sounds like a risky plan," Joker noted, "But it's perfect for phantom thieves like us." "Sounds like we've secured our route then," Panther noted, "Let's head back to reality."

 _ **Infiltration Log:**_

 _o Infiltrated the museum_

 _o Found proof of the rumors_

 _o Infiltrated 1st Exhibition Room_

 _o Found a Safe Room_

 _o Infiltrated 2nd Exhibition Room_

 _o Cleared infrared laser trap_

 _o Found a Safe Room_

 _o Found the Central Garden_

 _o Found a Safe Room_

 _o Disarmed garden security_

 _o Infiltrated the Treasure Hall_

 _o Found a Safe Room_

 _o Disarmed Treasure Hall lasers_

 _o Got past the giant paintings_

 _o Got past the painting maze_

 _o Infiltrated the Main Hall_

 _o Found a Safe Room_

 _o Found a Safe Room_

 _o Secured a route to the Treasure_

* * *

"Okay," Morgana said once they returned to their hideout, "Here's our roles for the operation. We'll have Ann, Ryuji, and Nana head for the security room and turn off the power. Yusuke will be tying me to the crane, and Joker will hit the switch." "It's just hitting the power," Ann noted, "Why can't I do it alone?" "No telling how the calling card will affect Madarame's security," Morgana explained, "There could be a guard placed in the security room, especially after we used it the first time. Having Nana and Ryuji there will give you some extra muscle. Just be sure to wait until you see I'm secured." "Get some sleep tonight you guys," Akira said, "We're sending out the card tomorrow."

To be continued...

 **Finally! I took forever and day for this one. Okay, full disclaimers before I end it. One, I'm using the Vaelis walkthrough of Persona 5 from GameFAQs for my dates regarding certain events, like Confidants, rather than pulling them out of my rear. However, he recently updated his walkthrough, but kept the old version around for those in the middle of it. Since I don't know when he'll take the old version down, I downloaded it. Two, the Strength Confidant will be done after every secured Treasure, but before sending out the calling card, starting with this Palace. Three, Persona Fusions will be limited to those that require fusions, and will be done when the cheapest possible fusion (according to chinhodado's Fusion calculator) are available, unless they are required to further the Strength Confidant, in which case I will be referring to Vaelis's updated walkthrough. And four, I'm not one-hundred percent on Shiki-Ouji being a normal enemy in Madarame's Palace. The Megami Tensei wiki and IGN say that's not the case, but various other FAQs I've read swear it is. Given IGN also believes Shiki-Ouji must be fused while the wiki says you can find it in Mementos, I'm going to trust the FAQs for this one. Read and review.**


	4. June

**Our next month is ready, and here's where shit really hits the fan. Plus, I FINALLY get to do one of my favorite changes that I had planned for this story. Oh, you're gonna love it. Disclaimer: I don't own Persona, Akiba's Trip, or Danganronpa.**

Chapter 3: June

 _June 1_

There was some minor prep work to do before sending out the calling card for Madarame. First, Akira went to sell off the minor treasures they had gotten from Madarame's Palace. Bad sculptures, crappy portraits, plastic frames, unsigned mugs, sooty kettles, and several amethyst stones. Then he headed to the nearby door which led to the Velvet Room. A few days ago Lavenza had asked that perform a series of fusions to improve his skill with the Wild Card, starting with presenting a Jack Frost that knew the skill Mabufu. Doing so had proven easy. Fusing the masks for Succubus and Pixie provided the required result.

"Excellent work," Lavenza said, "But I guess this was an easy one in hindsight. Regardless, I am grateful you are willing to go to such lengths to save this world from ruin." "Just the kinda guy I am," Akira said as he leaned against the bars of the cell, "Anyway, I'm surprised you're the only attendant here. Granted this room is kinda small, but it must get lonely." "That's because my older sisters have long since moved on," Lavenza said sadly, "Elizabeth took a journey across the world to learn more about the Wild Card, while Margaret decided to live in the rural paradise known as Inaba."

Akira got an idea. "I tell you what. Since I'm basically an inmate at this mental prison, perhaps we could make a deal. As I complete these tasks you seem to have set up, you tell me a little bit more about your problems." Lavenza's face lit up. "That actually sounds wonderful. And come to think of it, both of my sisters did something similar before gaining the courage to find what they wanted. Perhaps I will find the same. Very well, it seems our pact is sealed. I am grateful to be made part of your inner circle." She reached through the bars and shook Akira's hand.

 **I am thou, thou art I...**

 **Thou hast acquired a new vow.**

 **It shall become the wings of rebellion**

 **That breaketh thy chains of captivity.**

 **With the birth of the Strength Persona,**

 **I have obtained the winds of blessing that**

 **Shall lead to freedom and new power...**

 **Strength Rank 1-Group Guillotine unlocked**

"Since you seem so dedicated," Lavenza said, "I'll grant you the use of a special feature for fusion. It will allow you fuse three or more Personas at a time. There are many lost Personas out there that will require greater force of will to restore. I can offer you more freedoms here in the Velvet Room as you complete each task. Here, I have a list of things for you." Akira took a look and chuckled. "I didn't take for you for the tomboyish type." "What?," Lavenza said, "Just because I seem like a lady I can't like more boyish things? Know your place here."

The two stared at each other before laughing. "Anyway," Lavenza said, "Let's see what we have next here... Ah yes, next you must create a Shiisaa that knows Frei. So far none of your fellow thieves has specialized in Nuclear skills, but I'm sure by now you know of a least one that possess such a skill." Sure enough, Akira was able to use the masks for Makami and Kelpie to create the green-colored, goofy-faced lion known as Shiisaa. The connection complete, Akira presented the Persona to Lavenza.

"Splendid," Lavenza said, "It's no wonder you were selected." "Selected?," Akira asked. "Indeed," Lavenza said, "Do you remember what my master was saying regarding the one who tried to take over the Velvet Room. Well, he had at one point succeeded, but then something happened." Akira raised an eyebrow. "Time itself seemed to rewind," Lavenza said, "As if fate decided that things needed to be happier for those involved in the events of this year. Master remembered everything, and was more prepared when that same evil arrived. Yet even then..."

She looked over to Igor, who seemed to be in deep concentration. "It is taking Master everything he has to hold back this evil. That is why we must rely on you. The thing is, this force of malevolence sought to use you as a pawn. It knew you had the gift of the Wild Card, and set up a competition between you and another. It was truly an unjust game, where your chances of winning were almost null. But now, thanks to whatever caused time to reverse, the odds have been evened." She placed a hand to her chest. "And I believe in my heart that you now hold the strength to succeed." "Thank you," Akira said, and he felt his connection to Lavenza grow stronger.

 **Strength Rank 2**

"Now then," Lavenza said, "I have another power available for you, but it's a rather strong one. To be sure you can handle it, you must accomplish one more task. For this task, you must present a Matador that knows Magaru. This one might take preparation." Akira nodded. Before leaving, he took the masks for Hua Po and Pixie, creating a crimson bird with a purple breast, the Persona Suzaku. That was all Akira needed for the time being. He left the Velvet Room and contacted his friends, asking them to meet up at their new hideout.

* * *

"I must admit," Yusuke said, "Aside from being required to force Madarame's Treasure to manifest, the idea of sending out a calling card is rather elegant for phantom thieves. But will he even take it seriously? He is famous after all, and has received slanderous letter until now." "No he hasn't," Nana said, "Because there's no such thing as a slanderous letter. Slander refers to oral defamation. Written defamation is called libel. So they'd be libelous letters. But that's just nitpicking at this point."

Ryuji snickered. "Anyway, legal terminology aside, Madarame will know best whether the crime written on it is real or not." Yusuke nodded. "I suppose you're right. I saw the design for our logo, by the way. Nana does excellent work." "Ryuji's the one who came up with the basic design," Nana admitted, "I just touched it up and improved it a bit. And don't worry about Madarame using his security to find out about us by checking the card. Morgana can distribute the copies all over the department store, so no chance for fingerprints."

"Yeah," Ryuji said, "We wore latex gloves for the last one. In addition, the whole ransom-style writing is to avoid any chance of a hand-writing analysis." "I hope you're ready for this Yusuke," Morgana said, "We only have one shot to pull this off. Once Madarame sees the card, it'll take effect for one day, and one day only." "Not to worry," Yusuke replied, "I've come this far. I won't back down now. Somehow, I'll discover what caused Madarame's darkness, and remove it personally." The Phantoms nodded as one, their actions set.

* * *

 _June 2_

As Madarame was speaking to some of the patrons at the exhibit, a staff member approached him. "Pardon me, sir. But there's something important I need to notify you about..." Madarame nodded and turned to the guests. "Please, excuse me while I take care of this." He and the staff member walked to a spot where they could speak privately. "What is it?," Madarame asked. The staff member showed him the calling card. "This was found outside." Madarame took the calling card, confused.

The staff member read the card. "'To Ichiryusai Madarame, the shogun curator of sloth. Your talents as an artist have become exhausted, yet rather than teach the next generation, you use your authority to shamelessly steal the ideas of your pupils, abusing them when they refuse to cooperate, and preventing any chance they have of excelling in the art world. Therefore, we have chosen to steal away your distorted desires and make you admit to your crimes with your own mouth. Be ready for us tomorrow and no later. Signed, The Phantoms.'"

Angered, Madarame crumpled up the calling card. "Whose doing is this...!? Who gave this to you!?" "No one!," the staff member said, "They were posted all around the department store earlier. We checked the security cameras, but the only living thing we saw was a cat." "Damn it!," Madarame cursed, "Remove these at once!" The staff member nodded, but said, "Sir, I'm concerned about how this will affect the exhibit. We believe it's just a prank, but what about the mass media?"

Madarame glared at him. "Are you insinuating that this slander is true...?" The staff member shook his head quickly. "Of course not, sir! I'll get right on it!" Nearby, Yusuke saw the same phenomenon the others saw with Kamoshida. Shadow Madarame's eyes narrowed as he put a hand to his chin. _"It's those damn brats' doing, isn't it? Well, it means nothing... They'll only be able to do as they please until this exhibit is over..."_ Yusuke smiled as the void receded, and walked over to the others.

"It's actually supposed to be libel," Nana muttered, but wasn't about to confront Madarame about it. Yusuke smiled. "Anyway, the calling card seems to have had a serious effect." "Yep," Akira said, "His Palace is on high alert now." He showed Yusuke the Nav App, which showed Madarame's Palace at the maximum security level. "The Treasure should be appearing right about now," Morgana said, "Now all we have to do is carry out the plan like we discussed. Madarame's Shadow will likely confront us as we try to make our escape, but that'll just fall right into our favor."

"Man, I am stoked for this," Ryuji said, "There's already a buzz online about the calling card. The Phan-site's exploded with comments. Hope you enjoyed your taste of freedom, Madarame, because the Phantoms are ready to steal your desires and reveal your true nature to the world." "Let's be ready for anything in there," Akira said, "Madarame's nothing like Kamoshida was. This fight will be a bit more difficult." The Phantoms nodded, and headed to Metaverse.

* * *

As expected, the Palace was on high alert, the patron cognitions being kept out by several guards. The Phantoms, however, were able to slip through the cracks they had made in the security and reached the control room, Church, Panther, and Skull splitting off to use the security room. Panther took a peek through the semi-transparent door. "Yep, there's a guard in there." "Okay, I'll lure him away," Skull said, "Then me and Church can deal with him." Panther nodded and hid, Skull ran to the end of the hallway, and Church banged on the door.

"Hey, I think I've spotted an intruder!," she called out, "I need backup!" The guard ran out, saying, _"An intruder? Where are they?"_ It spotted Skull and ran over to him, only get blindsided by Church. Before the Shadow could recover, Skull had capped it with his shotgun. "Nice job, you two," Panther said, and the three of them headed into the security room. Panther spotted Fox waving, having finished tying Mona to the crane. "There's the signal," Panther said, and she hit the controls for the lights.

In the ensuing chaos, Joker hit the switch for the crane, while Church, Skull, and Panther ran for the control room. Mona was able to grab the Treasure, which was covered by a tarp, as Joker hit the switch again, lifting Mona out of sight just as the light came on. "Well executed team!," Mona said, "But we're not out of the woods yet. Just because our plan went off without a hitch, doesn't mean there won't be an additional surprise." Down on the floor, Madarame grumbled at the missing Treasure. _"So they managed to sneak it out somehow. No matter. Seal the doors! Leave them nowhere to run!"_

"I wouldn't say nowhere," Fox said to the group, "When the lights went out I spotted a glow from a nearby window. It should lead us outside." "Speaking of," Skull said, "What did the Treasure turn out to be? It's shape suggests some kind of painting." "We can worry about that later," Mona said, "Let's break through the lockdown first." He used the tarp the Treasure was covered in to tie it to his body, and group leapt across the catwalks to the window Fox pointed out.

The window lead to an outside part of the labyrinth, but the path was surprisingly straightforward and led to a single door. Passing through it lead the Phantoms right to the museum gardens. "Something's been bugging me," Church said, "Mona, how come you haven't gone bonkers yet? You've been the one carrying the Treasure." "Yeah, I thought that was suspicious," Mona agreed, "This plan went off too easily. Let's take a closer look." He untied the tarp and removed it from the Treasure. It was a painting alright, but with a plain frame with a henohenomoheji, essentially a face drawn with Japanese hiragana characters.

Just then, the Phantoms heard the sound of machines whirring. They looked to see several rods from the laser grid rising up and quickly jumped away from the center of the garden. They were just in time to avoid an electric barrier forming around where the painting was now resting. _"You're more trouble than I thought you'd be,"_ Madarame said as he approached, two guards behind him, with one holding a golden frame. "Rather cheeky of you trying to snare us with a simple mousetrap," Mona noted, "With all your money I would have expected something more effective. Though I will give you points for keeping the Treasure on your person."

Madarame smirked. _"As if I would leave the very core of my museum where anyone could steal it. Without it, the proof of my artistic mastery, this glorious exhibition hall would crumble around us."_ Fox shook his head. "What could have caused you to change like this? Especially after so many called you 'father'." Madarame scoffed. _"I only had one true son, though thinking back the only reason I took him in was because of my connection to his mother. She was a passionate artist, even after her husband died. Her skills and talent were quite remarkable. That's why I chose to take her in."_

"Was that when you decided to start treating people like your own works of art?," Joker asked accusingly. Madarame thought for a bit. _"No, I'd say it was after she died that I realized the brilliant art I had cultivated. Take her finest work for example. You came all this way to see it, so I may as well allow you a glimpse. The true 'Sayuri' that has been hidden from the eyes of the world."_ He nodded to the guard holding the painting, who held it in front of its chest.

Fox gasped. It was a similar painting to the one he knew, but instead of the mist surrounding the woman, there was a baby being cradled in her arms. In that instant Fox understood. "Mom...," he whispered. "So 'Sayuri' was really a self-portrait," Skull noted. _"Indeed,"_ Madarame replied, _"She painted it just before she died, a parting gift to the son she would leave behind. That is the true meaning of 'Sayuri''s expression!"_ "To think you would steal something so personal," Fox said, shaking his head, "And treating both mother and son as tools for your own selfish desires!"

"Why paint over it in the first place?," Church asked, "I'm sure a touching scene like this would have art goers pouring in by the hundreds." _"Why have hundreds when I could have thousands?,"_ Madarame explained, _"By simply painting over the child in her arms, I could add a touch of mystery to 'Sayuri' that would leave art snobs in wonder, trying to guess at what she was thinking of. Even those parasitic critics were left speechless!"_ "Now I understand," Panther said, "I thought something was off about this whole scenario. You always said you treasured that painting, but if that was case you wouldn't have copied it for profit, even to get out of debt."

"You call yourself an artist," Mona said, "But do you even really love art? Even your Treasure is taken from someone else. This fake of yours? That's the true extent of your skills. Even all the hard work you do, is just for the sake of taking the easy way out." Madarame growled. _"You dare criticize me!? I who stand at the top of the art world!?"_ "There's one thing I must ask," Fox said, "We've been told you have a habit of disposing of those pupils who are no longer useful to you. What of the woman who painted 'Sayuri'? Did you do the same to her?"

 _"Oh her?,"_ Madarame said, _"I didn't really dispose of her per se. She simply had a seizure right in front of me. That's when I thought to myself. If I simply didn't call for help, I could claim her work for my own without any question. Those who knew her knew how weak she was, so to suddenly drop dead from a seizure would not be out of the question. I was still willing to take her son in out of the goodness of my heart. But when I saw he inherited his mother's talent for art, I realized I didn't need to bother going through the trouble of taking art from adults. I could simply do it from children unable to fight back."_

Fox shook his head. "So... That's when your desires started to become distorted. A shame really. You could have truly stood atop the world of art. But your heart has grown heavy with sin, held up only by your need to be recognized." "Unfortunately for you," Joker said, pointing at Madarame, "We specialize in tearing the foundations of such sin right out from under people like you." Madarame growled. _"So you continue to defy me no matter what I say... You will regret that. I am the one who stands as god of the art world! There is nothing in this world that moves without my say!"_

"You're no god, Madarame," Joker said, "Just a demon who corrupts the beauty of art." Madarame stared at the Phantoms for a moment, before laughing as the red and black liquid erupted around him, turning him into four separate paintings, two for his eyes, one for his nose, and one for his mouth. _**"I make the rules in the art scene! I am the one with the connections needed to rise! Those who lack those connections must obey my laws!"**_ Joker smirked. "Since when do thieves follow laws? You really need to understand your situation here. Come on Phantoms, our work awaits!"

Madarame's Shadow had a few elemental moves, but they all seemed to be renamed versions of skills the Phantoms were already familiar with. In addition, his mouth could heal from physical attacks, while his eyes could absorb elemental skills. It took some prioritizing, but the Phantoms were able to knock down each of the four paintings, revealing Madarame's true form, his regular Shadow form. _**"Damn you! I am the Great Madarame!"**_ "That title has ceased to hold any meaning for us," Fox said. In an instant, Madarame found himself bombarded by the six thieves.

Angered, Madarame put up his berserk form again. He then conjured an ink attack that seemed to cover Mona. "Uh oh," Mona said, "I think this does more than just change my color." The ink seemed to make Mona vulnerable to more skills, but only lasted until he was hit. To compound the problem, Madarame could now revive some of the paintings that were downed, though not with full strength. Fortunately, the Phantoms found they could expose Madarame's true body by taking all the paintings at once.

 _ **"Damn you brats! You think you can best me so easily!?"**_ Joker smirked. "We're just getting started!" Another All-Out attack, and Madarame was once again forced to hide behind his paintings. Joker then spotted some nearby paint cans. "Fox," he said, "We'll need your talent for this." Fox nodded. The others kept Madarame busy while Fox went for the paint cans. By the time Madarame even realized Fox was missing, he was covered in his own paint. "That should even the odds," Fox said. "Good job Fox!," Joker said.

Now weakened by the paint, Madarame was fair game for any attack the Phantoms had at their disposal. With all four paintings knocked down again, Madarame's true form appeared. _**"This isn't right! How can pests like you best me so easily!?"**_ Joker chuckled. "It's because you don't understand how vulnerable you truly are." He approached Madarame and drew his pistol. "Now... We've stolen your sloth." He fired the finishing shot, knocking Madarame to the ground.

Fox picked up the 'Sayuri', then looked to his former mentor, who was now sobbing. _"No one cares for true art anymore... All they want is easily recognizable brands! Do you even understand how miserable it is to be a poor artist!?"_ "I'm sure a lot of great painters understand," Fox said, "Don't forget those 'easily recognizable brands' were once shunned for not being what people truly wanted to see, yet in time they came to understand what the artist wanted to convey. It's true that art is subjective, but that doesn't give people the right to abuse it for their own ends."

A realization seemed to dawn on Madarame, and he began sobbing even harder as he beat his fist into the ground. _"Damn... Damn... What have I done...? You were right, I have corrupted the world of art..."_ "Looks like our job is done here," Joker said, "Mona, get us out of here." _"Wait a moment,"_ Madarame said, _"What about the seventh one?"_ "Seventh?," Skull said, "There are only six of us." Madarame looked confused. _"But there was one more person in here, one with a black mask."_ He calmed down. _"Not that he matters to me anymore. When I return to my other self, this Palace will be beyond his reach."_ And with that, Madarame faded, returned to his human self.

Instantly the Palace started to crumble. Mona quickly shifted into his van form. "Let's take the fast way out!" The Phantoms piled in and drove off. Once they reached the edge of Palace, Fox looked in awe as the museum faded into the familiar form of Madarame's shack, the dark clouds surrounding it dispersing and allowing light in once more. "Seems we've accomplished our goal," he said with satisfaction. Joker nodded. "Then let's head back to reality."

* * *

"What do you think he meant at the end there?," Ryuji asked, the team having returned to reality and their hideout. "Hard to say," Morgana admitted, "But I think we can assume we're not the only ones able to travel through the Metaverse." Yusuke was busy looking the 'Sayuri' now restored to its true form. "Where do you think Madarame got the name 'Sayuri'?," Akira asked, "Was it your mom's name?" "Perhaps," Yusuke said, "But I couldn't really say. I have no real memories of my mother. This portrait is the only way I can even remember her face."

He looked at the portrait. "Still, to think the genuine 'Sayuri' would see the light of day once more, though it's a shame it can never be revealed to the public, what with the original having been defaced." "Probably for the best," Akira said, "Your mother meant this as a gift for you to remember her by." Yusuke nodded. "Indeed, and I doubt she'd be the sort to seek fame." He traced the face of the woman. "I think I now understand the rush of emotions I felt when I first laid eyes on this. Somewhere deep down, I must have realized who she really was. And it makes me glad that she never got to see what had become of Madarame."

"Speaking of which," Ann said, "He really seemed to have understood his actions at the end there." "That he did," Yusuke said, "It was as if I was once again looking at the man I once saw as a father." "I think he really did see you as the son he never had Yusuke," Morgana noted, "Even before his conscience took hold, he admitted he took you in for the sake of your mother. It's just a shame he never felt the same about his other pupils. Anyway, you should see evidence that the change of heart took place immediately, but it'll be a few days before he feels ready to admit to everything. He should be ready once the exhibit is over."

Yusuke nodded. "By the way, I never got to ask. Why is it you do these things? Try to change the hearts of those with distorted desires?" Ryuji shrugged. "There's no easy answer for that. We mostly try to give hope and courage to those who need it. We don't know if it'll ultimately make them happy, but at the same time it's probably in their best interest." "True," Yusuke said, "Before I met you I never wanted to be saved, but it was clear to any outsider I needed to be saved. I suppose it's different from person to person. Well, you can count on my help from here on." The Phantoms smiled at each other.

* * *

That night, Akira and Morgana sat on the bed in their room. "Well, we took down our second big target," Morgana noted, "And we have a new member. Things are going so well. I'm impressed at how things are proceeding." Akira nodded. "Let's not get cocky though. This is only our second success, and who knows how many targets we have to hit before enough people believe in us to bust the gates of Mementos wide open." Morgana smiled. "True, we still have a ways to go. But I have to say, you are something special."

Akira raised an eyebrow. "How do you figure?" "Think about it," Morgana said, "This is our second Palace, and we already have six Persona users helping us. There's just something about you that seems to draw Persona users to you. It's a natural trait of the Wild Card, but with you it seems extra strong. Plus you've already gotten us additional support from others outside our group. Now, Social Links alone make a Wild Card user stronger. But these Confidants, as Igor seems to call them, give us far more than that. They give us new abilities useful in the Metaverse."

"Then I hope we can gather more allies," Akira said, "Maybe even another Persona user." "No doubt," Morgana agreed, "Still, it's lucky we had Yusuke join us. An artist is a rare talent indeed, and Yusuke's fine eye for detail will come in handy in the near future." He then looked thoughtful. "I wonder... If somehow I could become human, what sort of person do you think I'd turn out to be?" "Who can say?," Akira said, "On the one hand, you go crazy whenever you get close to the source of human desires, but on the other, you were made from human hopes. If you did become human, you might turn out pretty normal."

Morgana chuckled. "I kinda hoped I'd be something more than normal." He stood up straight. "A man who saves those in trouble in the west, while punishing evildoers who may lurk in the east! A man who chastises people that smoke inside in the south, while saving bullied cats in the north. A man who has a sturdy body and vows to always do one good deed a day, be it rain or shine. That's the sort of human I'd like to be." "No wonder your Persona is Zorro," Akira noted, as he felt his bond with Morgana grow stronger.

 **Magician Rank 3-Follow Up unlocked**

Morgana seemed to get lost in thought. "If I could become human... Where would I go? I wonder were she'd like to go?" Akira raised an eyebrow. "Someone catch your eye?" Morgana's eyes snapped open. It was true he had a crush on Ann, but he knew that Akira also seemed interested in her and, in reality, likely had a better shot. "Oh, sorry... Just daydreaming I guess. It's not about anyone in particular. Just getting my hopes up. It's as easy as it sounds for someone like me. Anyway, let's get some sleep."

* * *

Once again, Akira found himself in the Velvet Room. A second lock was removed from the cell and began dissolving. Madarame now resided in a cell adjacent to Kamoshida. Clearly, Madarame was already understanding his crimes. "Thanks to your efforts," Igor said, "The demon of sloth has been contained. You are no doubt sensing a pattern here. These demons are not of their own making, but of society's." "It's true," Akira agreed, "Yes, they could have made the conscious decision to rise above the pressures fostered upon them, but those pressures can still hold some blame for who they became in the end."

"It's always important to hate the crime more than the criminal," Igor noted, "Because they do not always do ill toward others for the sake of it. There may very well be an acceptable reason for their crimes. But they are still crimes nonetheless. Also, Madarame spoke of another who could access the Metaverse. I believe this may be the other chosen by the evil that threatens this world." "Do you know who it is?," Akira asked. "I have an idea, yes," Igor admitted, "But I've yet to have any proof. Besides, you already seem to be on your guard regarding this."

"Another Metaverse traveler could be a danger to the Phantoms," Akira noted, "Depending on who they are, they could expose us, or something far worse." Igor closed his eyes. "A piece of advice. Keep on eye on anyone who speaks of something they should not normally know. What I can say about this new user is, they may very have the same Wild Card power you do, but lack the ability to make full use of its power. Still, do not underestimate him." In spite of Igor's warning, Akira could feel their connection growing stronger.

 **Fool Rank 4**

"Things are certainly progressing slightly differently, however," Igor noted, "You acquired the Judgement Arcana faster than before, and its a different person no less. I wonder if something similar could occur with another Arcana. Already there is a player in the game who was not there during the first timeline." Akira raised an eyebrow. "Does this have anything to do with what saved Shiho?" "In a manner," Igor said, "Though not directly. After all, that is a war you likely will not get involved in."

* * *

 _June 3_

The next morning, Akira got a call from Yusuke. 'I'm calling about Madarame's state. Aside from being rather melancholy, he does not seem to be suffering from a mental shutdown. He reiterated what his Shadow spoke of regarding my mother, albeit with more regret. It seems he's also called off the legal action against Ann and Nana. He also plans on making a formal confession as the exhibit ends. Is that the change of heart?' "I think so," Akira said, "We never got the full details regarding Kamoshida, but judging by the similar reactions it should be. We'll just have to wait and see how Madarame takes it."

* * *

That afternoon, Ryuji and Akira met behind the school. "So what's this all about?," Akira asked. "Well," Ryuji said, "Since we have some downtime before the exhibit ends, I thought I might as well tell Nakaoka and Takeishi about Yamauchi and his real intentions." Akira raised an eyebrow. "You really think they'll just up and believe you?" "Ah, they just might," Ryuji said as he held up his cell phone, "I was recording Yamauchi's conversation. Even over your cell's microphone the words come in clear enough to understand."

"Oh, genius," Akira admitted, "And here Morgana was thinking you lacked any real brains." Ryuji grinned. "Anyway, I'm probably gonna need some backup. Care to stick around?" "You know it," Akira replied. That's when Takeishi showed up, followed by Nakaoka. "Huh?," Takeishi said in shock, "Wait, what are you doing here, Nakaoka?" "I called him too," Ryuji explained, "There's something I need both of you to here." He played the recording. Sure enough, everything Yamauchi was bragging about was on it. Akira now understood why Ryuji was able to resist rushing out of the bathroom and telling Yamauchi off.

Takeishi was dumbfounded, while Nakaoka was furious. "I can't believe this," Takeishi said, "Yamauchi said he was gonna make me team captain." "Yeah," Nakaoka said, "Well Kamoshida said he was give our former captain a letter of rec, but look how that turned out. Looks like we've traded one Kamoshida for another." Takeishi sighed. "Well, he's right about one thing... I don't have talent like you guys... It always seemed like no matter how far I ran, you guys were just so much farther ahead. How am I supposed to succeed like that? How am I supposed to be proud of myself?"

"What do you mean proud?," Akira asked. Takeishi chuckled. "My dad was always talking about how proud he is of me, and I'd be able to get a track scholarship just like he did... Second-generation Taisei grad... That's why I listened to Yamauchi. He said he'd give me a letter of rec if I did as he asked, and even offered to make me team captain to facilitate it. I can't believe I trusted him! Even after everything we learned from Kamoshida, I still fell for the same stupid tricks!"

Ryuji shook his head. "Just who are you living your life for anyway? Your parents? Teachers? Society? Maybe it's time to stop living for others, and just live for yourself. Betraying your friends, your teammates, is nothing to be proud of." "He's got a point," Nakaoka admitted, "This is different from when Ryuji hit Kamoshida. We may have thought he was betraying us, but in hindsight, it was really for our own good. Besides, I suspected Yamauchi was up to something. That's why I tried getting our old coach back. It was the only thing I could think of doing that wouldn't ruin the track team all over again, while still keeping Yamauchi from using us."

He chuckled. "I guess, I was scared we wouldn't have a place to belong anymore." "That ain't so scary," Ryuji said, "In a way, there's a freedom to it. Heck, I'm more scared of becoming a crappy person. Hell, before I met Akira, I was just as scared of losing my place as you guys." He grinned. "Anyway, if you still have lingering aggression against me... Well, now's the time to get it out. Go ahead and hit me if you want." Takeishi chuckled. "Naw, that ain't gonna solve anything for me at this point."

Nakaoka, however, stepped forward. "Actually, I did kinda want to slug you after you punched Kamoshida, but felt doing that on top of having your leg broken would just be tactless. But, since you're offering..." He pulled his fist back. "In the immortal words of Kamina... Let's see ya grit those teeth!" And with that, he slugged Ryuji right in the jaw. Ryuji stumbled a bit, but stayed standing. "Ow... I wasn't expecting you to really hit me... Ah well, I probably had it coming." Nakaoka grinned. "Well, at least now I understand why you took a swipe at Kamoshida."

Takeishi smiled. "Anyway, all that aside, I think it's about time we put the past behind us, and restore the track team we truly remember." He and Nakaoka shook hands and headed off. Ryuji was rubbing his jaw, but noted that it wasn't broken in any way. "Well, that hurt... Surprised Nakaoka's not on the boxing team." "Don't worry about it so much," Akira said, "Looks like things worked out for the best." Ryuji grinned. "Yeah, but I try to take care of my looks. What if I get a bruise?" He and Akira laughed over that. "Seriously though, it looks like things will be okay with those guys. Hopefully they can work things out. Thanks, man."

"What are you talking about?," Akira said, "All I did was stand here while you got slugged." "You sure did," Ryuji said sarcastically, "But seriously, this whole time you've been pushing me to be cool. I really gotta thank you for that." Akira smirked. "How cool can you be when you're whining about one little bruise? Dude, those Shadows hit harder than Nakaoka." Ryuji fake-pouted. "Dude, don't go bringing that up..." The two of them laughed again, Akira feeling his bond with Ryuji growing stronger.

 **Chariot Rank 8-Endure unlocked**

"Heh," Ryuji said, "I gotta remember that feeling though. When Nakaoka punched me, I suddenly had the mind that if I fell to the ground, that would really ruin the moment. I should remember that feeling the next time we're in the Metaverse. Anyway, the exhibit ends the day after tomorrow." "Yusuke called me this morning," Akira said, "It seems like the change of heart worked. Let's just hope it's similar to Kamoshida, otherwise the public might not take it seriously."

* * *

 _June 5_

In Shibuya, Makoto saw the main jumbo-tron showing Madarame. Nearby, Kyoko and Akechi were also watching. 'A few days ago, during my latest exhibition,' Madarame said, 'A sudden realization dawned on me. The truth is, none of the paintings on display are my own work. I have, in fact, been stealing them from my own pupils, either through coercion or force. One of my pupils was even driven to suicide as a result of my actions. I've prepared a full list of names, and the works associated with them.'

This revelation shocked many people in Shibuya, and even more at the conference Madarame speaking at. 'I'm sure many of you are wondering just how long this has been going on. It was about thirteen years ago. A woman in my care painted a self-portrait of her holding her infant son, to be a final gift to him. Then, right in front of me, she had a seizure. I could have gotten medical help for her, but shamefully I chose to let her die there, and claimed the piece as my own, painting over the baby to give the portrait an air of mystery. Yes, that portrait is the 'Sayuri', sadly forever defaced because of my need for fame.'

He faced conveyed a sense of sadness. 'When I discovered her son had inherited her talent for art, that was when I decided to steal the art from younger people, choosing present fame that was easy to obtain over future fame that could take years to achieve. Everything I said, about removing myself from material wants... It's all been a lie. Even the shack I use as my atelier... I have never once used it to create, only to steal, and I don't truly live in it, instead living in a separate residence under a mistress's name. I took the easy way out in the art world, believing I could shape it to my will. When I have truly only sullied it with my desires.'

After that, it was announced that Madarame had turned himself over to authorities. Kyoko grinned. "Interesting... Another calling card was reported prior to this. These Phantoms appear to be the real deal." Akechi, however, was lost in thought. "Phantom thieves... The Phantoms..." Makoto was just as shocked at what had happened. "Could it be the Phantoms have nothing to do with Shujin after all?" She would have a lot to think about in the coming days.

* * *

"Man this is just like Kamoshida," Ryuji said, "And here I was worried we might have broken his mind." "They even mentioned the Phantoms on the news!," Ann said excitedly, "They showed the card and everything!" "It's already caused a big jump in the poll," Nana said, showing the Phan-site's question. The percentage had risen by a good bit, close to twenty percent. "It's because something like this happened twice," Morgan noted, "It's too big a coincidence. And just think how much more people will notice if it happens a third time."

Just then the group noticed a couple police officers, one uniformed while the other was plain-clothed, and decided to start discussing where to head for lunch. The officers approached the group. "Excuse me," the suited officer said, "But we were wondering what you were all doing here. Are you all friends?" "Sure," Akira said, "We were just talking about where to hang out for lunch." The plain-clothes officer nodded. "Very well, just be sure disperse before it gets too late out. There's been a number of odd happenings lately." The officers left.

"Guess they have too much time on their hands," Ryuji noted. "To be fair," Morgana said, "The victims of both targets of the Phantoms are hanging out together. Of course, if not for our cover of being involved in the Phan-site, they could be even more suspicious. Regardless, we'll need to be on our guard for a while." "As if the news of this black masked intruder weren't enough to put us on guard," Yusuke said, "Naturally, Madarame remembered nothing about the that person. But his Shadow seemed sincere when he mentioned it, so it is something to keep in mind."

"Speaking of that," Ann said, "What do you plan to do now?" "For now I'll be leaving that house," Yusuke said, "I can no longer draw in such a place. Instead I'll be living at the school dorms. Thanks to my scholarship I can stay there free of charge. And I shouldn't have to worry about money for a while regardless. Madarame's estate was divided, but a portion of it was set aside as a trust fund under my name." "You gonna be okay using that though?," Ryuji asked, "Considering where much of the money came from." "Perhaps," Yusuke said, "But I would foolish to let pride hold me back from such good fortune."

Akira smiled. "Well, living alone will make things easier for us to meet up whenever. For now let's act like regular students. It'll be some time before we find a target as big as Madarame." "I'll keep an eye on the Phan-site," Ryuji said, "See if any big names pop up. In the meantime, we have that big field trip coming up. It'd be a good idea to relax until it's over, then see what we find from there." They got their bags and headed out, not noticing Makoto nearby. "Even if they aren't the Phantoms... Could they perhaps know the Phantoms?"

* * *

 **Present**

"Joker stands out as a very altruistic person," Sae noted, "When you get down to it, he really had nothing to do with either Kamoshida or Madarame, yet he stuck his neck out for the sake of others. Puts me in mind of the gentleman thief of literature, Arsene Lupin." Akechi couldn't help but snicker. "If only you knew how identical they were." "Well, Joker does reference Arsene as his 'Persona' in his journal," Sae agreed, "So perhaps you have a point. But I wonder about something. Were you there when the Phantoms were poking around in Madarame's Palace? Obviously Joker never ran into you, but you probably knew other ways of moving through there."

"I might have been a few rooms ahead of him," Akechi admitted, "But those Palace's are linear in their design. If the Phantoms never ran into me when I was traveling through Madarame's Palace, it was by coincidence." Sae nodded. "I see. Anyway, let's move on the next major event. This is especially important, because its when you and the Phantoms first ran into each other, though from what I understand, at the time you didn't know who they were, and vice versa."

She opened the journal. "At this time the Phantoms had begun growing in popularity. And while Kyoko voiced her support as well, something you said during this time made the Phantoms consider a different sort of target." She opened the folder to show another picture, this one of a rather obese man. "Junya Kaneshiro. Compared to Kamoshida and Madarame, this man was a known scumbag. Our own police department struggled to apprehend him. That is, until the Phantoms convinced him to turn himself in."

* * *

 **Past**

That evening, Akira was helping Toranosuke while he spoke to the people once again. The former Dietman seemed to particularly passionate in the wake of Madarame's confession. "The conviction of a government is often tested during times of turmoil. However, the current administration refuses to discuss their plans for the future... Can we really accept such an utter lack of transparency!?" "Isn't he just echoing Diet Member Shido's criticisms?," a member of the crowd muttered.

That's when the same man from when Akira and Toranosuke spoke up. "So first you stole party funds, and you're stealing ideas, No-Good Tora!?" As expected, Toranosuke froze up again. Akira had truly had enough of this person. "Why don't you stop interrupting him and listen for once?," he called out. The man was shocked. "What was that?" "So what if Yoshida's saying things someone else said," Akira noted, "Does that make it any less true? More to the point, does that necessarily mean he stole the idea?" The man growled. "Why you little..."

Toranosuke seemed to be bolstered by Akira's words, and spoke up. "It's true, I am 'No-Good Tora,' and I have made mistakes. Yes, I am unpopular and powerless. But that has nothing to do with my arguments! These are things I learned from all my hardships. You can ridicule me all you want, but I will continue to oppose what is wrong with this world!" That seemed to have gotten the crowd's attention, and the rest of the speech went off without interruption.

Afterwards, Toranosuke sighed. "Well, that was a little unexpected. I wound up putting a lot more passion into my speech than usual. Though I will admit, the real highlight was your yelling." Akira chuckled. "Honestly I couldn't help myself. I was getting tired of people not listening to you because of your past. Hopefully this will put a stop to it." Toranosuke nodded. "Yes, you certainly shut up one of my most persistent hecklers." Just then, said heckler showed up, looking very apologetic.

"Hey listen, Yoshida-san," he said, "I just wanted to say sorry. You two were really amazing out there. I always thought someone who failed in the past didn't deserve to have another chance, but clearly I was wrong. Anyway, that's all I wanted to say!" He gave a quick bow and left, but not before Toranosuke stopped him long enough to offer his thanks. "Well, that stopped quicker than I expected," he said, "And I'd like to think I've learned something from you, Akira."

"Oh really?," Akira said. Toranosuke nodded. "Yes. I have a bad habit of getting flustered whenever someone calls me 'No-Good Tora'. But you see me as someone of value. Because of that, I find myself refusing to cower to criticism in front of you. Today, I learned to have more confidence in my arguments." Akira smiled. "Well, the best teachers always learn from their students." He could already feel his bond with Toranosuke grow stronger.

 **Sun Rank 4**

"Indeed," Toranosuke said, "I can feel my way of thinking changing when I'm with you. Perhaps its the influence of your youthful spirit." "Who can say?," Akira said, "I'm just glad to help out. Plus, I'm learning a lot from watching your technique. I feel I can incorporate more and more of it into my own method of speaking. Ah jeez, it's getting late." "Yes, we do seem to have run out of time," Toranosuke said, "Let's pick this up later."

* * *

 _June 6_

Akira and Ann were hanging out at the diner. "So I talked to Shiho about my encounter with Mika," Ann said, "The whole thing caused her to laugh. Said she couldn't tell who was tougher, me or Mika. The way she laughed helped me brushed off any lingering anger I had about the situation. Sometimes you need someone to laugh at you." "Seems that way," Akira said, "Laughter is supposed to be the best medicine." Ann grinned. "I know right? I've seen the truth of it firsthand."

She frowned. "Y'know, for how much I want to strengthen my heart, Shiho seems so much stronger. Even after everything that's happened to her, she's not letting it get to her. She's even smiling more these days. Not to mention I've caught her flirting with Ryuji on occasion..." "Wow...," Akira said, "I know she seemed to take interest after Kamoshida's confession, but seriously... And it's been how long since that incident?" "I know," Ann said, "I'm as surprised as you are. But Shiho clearly knows what she wants. And to be fair, Ryuji is a good match for her."

She sighed. "I have nightmares about that day sometimes. In them, there's no one to catch Shiho. She still survives, but has to go through the roughest rehab I've ever seen. Yet she still pushes through it. Oh, I guess it's not such a nightmare towards the end, is it?" Ann suddenly realized she was crying. "Hey... What's with this? Why should I be crying over a dream?" "Maybe it's because you're kind-hearted," Akira suggested. "I don't know about that," Ann replied, "But I guess I shouldn't worry about dreams. Shiho's fine right now, thanks to... Whoever or whatever caught her that day."

Ann smiled. "And thanks to her, I think I've gotten a better idea of what strength is. It's the power to fight through adversity. Shiho could easily have been the subject of a number of rumors after what happened, but she decided to take whatever came at her. What little rumors did crop up, they didn't seem to affect her at all. She even told off a few of them." "If you've really got it figured out," Akira said, "Then it's time to show her your own strength."

"Yeah, I think so," Ann said, nodding, "I'll give it my all!" She chuckled. "You know, it's funny, but just being with you helps me see things clearly. It's thanks to you that I can stand on my own, while still standing along my friends." Akira nodded. "I'm glad to help. And without getting into trouble in the meantime." The two of them laughed, and Akira could feel his bond with Ann growing stronger.

 **Lovers Rank 6-Harisen Recovery unlocked**

"Jeez," Ann said, "Now my nose is all runny." As she rubbed her nose, she saw Akira staring at her. "Hey, don't look at me like that. Pretty girls can have runny noses too. We still have a human physiology after all." _'I guess that means they can also fart,'_ Akira thought, but he didn't say it out loud because that would be rude. "By the way," Ann said, "Do you plan on giving any full details regarding that night?" "Maybe," Akira said, "It's kind of a touchy subject for me."

* * *

Makoto walked into Kobayakawa's office. "You wanted to see me, sir?" "Indeed," Kobayakawa said, "With the recent incident involving Madarame, it's become less likely that anyone in Shujin is involved, though I would like to hear your progress before I take you off the investigation completely." Makoto shook her head. "The only leads I've found who might have a connection to the Phantoms simply work with the popular Phantom Aficionado Website. Also, I've heard a few accusations that the teachers knew about Kamoshida's actions. Is that true?"

Kobayakawa nodded grimly, his eyes closed. "Sadly, it is. I originally hired Kamoshida as physical education teacher for the prestige. An Olympic-level athlete passing his knowledge to the next generation seemed too good to pass up. But the next thing I know, his students all have suspicious bruises and serious injuries. I shamefully ignored them, even though I knew what must have happened. When Suzui-san tried to take her own life... Well needless to say I couldn't turn my back anymore. However, before I could confront Kamoshida, the mysterious calling card showed up. And we both know what happened from there."

He shook his head. "But let's put that behind us now. This Phantom business has extended past Shujin, so there is no more need for any sort of investigation that may make our students uncomfortable. It's merely harmless rumors, after all. Instead, there's a more pressing matter. Rumors have been going around regarding a scam targeting high school students around the Greater Tokyo Area, and I have reason to believe some students here at Shujin might have become victims."

Makoto's eyes widened. "Scam?" "I don't know the full details," Kobayakawa admitted, "But some students seem to be suddenly flush with cash for a few days, only to become apprehensive for whatever reason later. We need to find the source of whoever is doing this, so our students can be safeguarded against it." He then had a thought. "Perhaps if we can find a name, we can send it to this Phan-site, and let the Phantoms deal with the rest." Makoto couldn't help but smirk. "You'd really trust our students' safety to vigilantes, sir?" Kobayakawa smiled. "I'd say that ship has already sailed, wouldn't you Niijima-san?"

* * *

Akira knew that he could find Confidants in any way possible. But this one was definitely out of left field. A few days ago, Ryuji had shown Akira a flier for a maid service that had been stuffed into his mailbox. Since a neighbor in his apartment complex had just moved out and left the keys behind, they could try it out with minimal risk. Yuuki even wanted to join in to see if the service was legit. Things seemed to be going well, but there was one hitch. The maid that showed up turned out to be Akira's homeroom teacher, Sadayo.

After an awkward parting, Akira later helped Sadayo out when another teacher was trying to figure out why she was always leaving sp early after school. Some quick thinking on Akira's part, and the teacher thought Sadayo was personally tutoring Akira, and left feeling satisfied. As thanks, Sadayo left Akira the address and phone number for her maid job, asking not to use a phone will caller ID for requesting her. Luckily, Leblanc had a public phone that Akira was allowed to use at his discretion.

It cost a little money, but now Sadayo was standing in Akira's room, checking out the entire place. She raised an eyebrow at all the dust, in spite of Akira trying to maintain the place, but shrugged it off and said, "So, Akira, just what kind of kid are you? At first I shrugged you off as just another problem child, but you stood up to Kamoshida, showing a strong sense of justice. Yet at the same time, you called a maid service just to request me?"

"Well, it gets kinda lonely up here," Akira noted, "And friendly as Morgana is, he is still a cat." "Hey, I take offense to that," Morgana said, though Sadayo only heard meows. "Well, you do have a criminal record," Sadayo acknowledged, "Thus far I've only seen Kasugano, Sakamoto, Takamaki, and Mishima willing to hang out with you regularly." She thought to herself. "Well, I did say I'd do anything if you kept my secret, so I have an idea. In exchange for that, I'll let you skip class a few times. I mean, it must be tough not having any place where you belong, right?"

"Sure," Akira admitted, "But there's no way I'd be able to leave the classroom." "Of course not," Sadayo said, "But I would be willing to turn certain days into study sessions, instead of the usual lessons, which would give you some much needed relaxation." _'Or time to catch up on my reading,'_ Akira realized, _'Or even make more infiltration tools.'_ "Just keep in mind I'll be reserving the right to change my mind should your grades drop," Sadayo mentioned.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," Akira said, "So, looks like we have a deal. I'll keep quiet about you being maid, and in exchange I get to slack off a few days out of the year." _'Come to think of it,'_ Akira realized, _'This could also benefit Ann and Yuuki, since they're in my class.'_ "Glad we're on the same page," Sadayo said, smiling, "I'll be sure to work on a good schedule that works for both of us." She held out her hand, and Akira shook it to seal their bargain.

 **I am thou, thou art I...**

 **Thou hast acquired a new vow.**

 **It shall become the wings of rebellion**

 **That breaketh thy chains of captivity.**

 **With the birth of the Temperance Persona,**

 **I have obtained the winds of blessing that**

 **Shall lead to freedom and new power...**

 **Temperance Rank 1-Slack Off unlocked**

Sadayo sighed. "Still, what am I doing here with one of my students...?" She shook her head. "Anyway, I should get going. Be sure to request me if you need any help with your housework." "I'll keep that in mind," Akira said. Honestly, with how much he was doing these days he could use the extra set of hands. "Thanks," Sadayo said, "I'm considered over the hill for this type of job, so I don't get requested often. Well, thank you for using our service." She walked out, but Akira and Morgana noted that she seemed worried regardless of the new deal.

* * *

 _June 9_

The Shujin Academy field trip was mostly for social studies, and the Phantoms, sans Yusuke since he went to a different school, decided on the TV station. While the PR woman was droning on about things that the group already knew, they got a rare treat. The director of the new Kamen Rider movie, Akira Date, showed up and put a bossy AD in his place for trying to get students to do his job. "I saw that movie," Ann noted, "I wonder how they got it out so easily." "Those Kamen Riders have been all over the net," Ryuji noted, "The Phantoms have to work hard if they want to be as famous."

"Though I am a little disappointed that Kamen Rider Joker came up with her name first," Morgana said, peeking out from Akira's bag, "I though I was being original." The five friends took a quick bathroom break, and talked outside it. "Well," Ann said, "We get to go straight home from here. Since we normally don't hang out much in this area, why don't we see what shops are around?" Morgana became excited. "I know a good place! There was huge pancake-looking place we passed on the way here!"

The others looked confused, until Ryuji realized something. "Oh, you must mean the Dome Town at Suidobashi! There's a baseball stadium in the center, with an amusement park surrounding it." "Careful though," Nana said with a smirk, "It's got some wild rides." "Don't get too excited," Akira said, "No way cats can get on those rides. Even if we snuck you in, you'd puke too easily." "Drat," Morgana said. "Oh well, let's hit Dome Town anyway," Ryuji said.

Just then, Akechi passed by the group. "Ah, excuse me," he said, "Are you Shujin Academy students? You seem to have the uniforms." The group turned to look at him. "Yeah," Ryuji said, "Did you want something from us?" "Oh, I happened to be passing by and it seemed polite to greet you," Akechi explained, "Especially since we'll be filming together and all. Ah, but I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Goro Akechi." Just then, Kyoko caught up to Akechi.

"Akechi, let's go, Niijima wants to talk with us regarding our TV appearance," Kyoko said. Akechi sighed. "Alright Kirigiri-san. Oh, this is Kyoko Kirigiri. She'll be appearing with me at tomorrow's filming. Anyway, we need to get going, there's a briefing we need to attend. Enjoy your cake." "Cake?," Akira asked, confused. Akechi blinked. "Oh, am I mistaken? I thought I heard something about delicious pancakes..." Akira raised an eyebrow, remembering Igor's earlier advice. It was innocuous, but Akechi had somehow known one of them mentioned pancakes, specifically Morgana. Though there should have been no way he could have heard Morgana talking.

* * *

 _June 10_

The Shujin group was being filmed as the studio audience for a popular talk show. After they finished the commercial, the female announcer said, "And now, onto the 'Hottest Meet-and-Greet' segment of our show. Today we have two very special guests. Their recent appearances have been so well received, we decided to bring them back for another appearance. It's the high school detectives, Kyoko Kirigiri and Goro Akechi!" Kyoko and Akechi were seated on the other set of chairs, both of them smiling for the audience.

"For those not in the know," the male announcer said, "Goro Akechi's achievements and genius have been so well-received by the police force, that he's being dubbed the second coming of the Detective Prince. Meanwhile, Kyoko Kirigiri is presently a student at the prestigious Hope's Peak Academy, presently holding the title of Ultimate Detective." Ryuji chuckled softly. "Doesn't that mean she's a better detective than Akechi?," he whispered to Akira, who stifled a laugh.

"So," the female announcer said, "Are there any recent cases either of you would like to share? Perhaps ones you might be working on together?" "Ah yes," Akechi said, "There's the recent scandal involving the master artist Madarame." "Though given his confession," Kyoko noted, "I'd say the term 'master artist' no longer applies." "Rumor has it that Madarame received a calling card from some phantom thieves before his confession," the female announcer said, "Do you have any comments on that?"

"We did find multiple identical calling cards plastered all over the front of the department store where Madarame had been hosting his latest exhibit," Kyoko said, "They were similar to another set of calling cards sent to the PE teacher Kamoshida. Whoever created them shows a considerable amount of professionalism. The logo's design indicates a flair for the dramatic while still taking their actions seriously, and the method by which they write their messages shows they desire anonymity."

"Naturally we checked for any sort of physical evidence on the cards," Akechi said, "But they had no traces of fingerprints, and the only DNA seems to have been... Feline." "So, we have a mysterious group of phantom thieves with a feline helper," the male announcer said, "Sounds like a group of thieves out of a manga or anime." "It does have an air of mystery and romance to it," Kyoko admitted, "But because of the lack of evidence, I was able to convince the investigation team to move on to double-checking Madarame's confession with his pupils, of which he had provided a full list of names."

Akechi stood up. "Now hold on Kirigiri! If these Phantoms truly exist, isn't it our job to see them put before a court of law!" "It's too big a waste of time," Kyoko noted, "These Phantoms have set themselves up nicely. There's practically no evidence to suggest they exist, save the results of their work. Given the lack of evidence, we couldn't even arrest them for vigilantism. Their victims know nothing about seeing them prior to the event where their hearts changed, and are not willing to press charges, instead being focused more on atoning for their own crimes. And as was mentioned earlier, there is a distinct lack of physical evidence."

"But the Phantoms are committing some serious crimes here!," Akechi argued. "More serious than physical and sexual abuse? Abuse of authority? Plagiarism? Manslaughter?," Kyoko rebutted. "Yes!," Akechi said simply, "It's the worst thing in the world to forcibly change someone's heart!" "But there's no evidence to suggest it was forceful," Kyoko retorted, "Not when considering the mental state both Kamoshida and Madarame were in when they made their confessions. You're having a very childish viewpoint on this, Akechi. I wonder if you might not be this world's version of Suzaku Kururugi."

That got the audience laughing, as Akechi grew flustered and sat back down. "Well... What about the possibility of a supernatural power?" "The only supernatural ability that has any laws associated with it is Gaia Memories," Kyoko noted, "And that's because they can be proven to exist. Only certain people have any sort of license to use these." She pulled out her own Joker Memory to prove her point, which got Akira raising an eyebrow. "Well, then their method should at least be found," Akechi said, "It could be dangerous, and they could potentially abuse it."

"I'm sure they understand this," Kyoko said, "Thus far they have only targeted two people in as many months. Well, three if you count Nakanohara from the website, but he wasn't as high profile and never received a calling card." Most of the audience looked shocked, especially Akechi. "How did you...?" "Try checking the Phan-site sometime," Kyoko said with cocky smirk, "You might learn something. For someone calling himself the second Detective Prince, you're leagues behind Naoto."

After the shoot was done, the four Phantoms gathered. "Kyoko certainly seems to have a strong opinion on the subject," Ann noted, "But at the same time Akechi brought up one good point. We need to be careful that our power doesn't lead us down the wrong path." "That's one of the reasons why we have the unanimous rule," Akira agreed, "But I can understand why he seems to think we're criminals. Perhaps we should consider a target who's a more obvious criminal, rather than one who's committing crimes in secret."

"Trying to go picaresque are we?," Kyoko said, walking up to the group. "Uh...," Ryuji said, wondering how much of their conversation the Ultimate Detective heard. "Relax," Kyoko said, "I may know you're the Phantoms, but that's not information I plan on leaking. Besides, I know a thing or two about having a dual identity... And using your power to help others." "I hope we weren't being too obvious," Ann said. "You were certainly quiet about your talks," Kyoko noted, "But for an Ultimate Detective, such things are worth listening in on. But, I may be able to help you out."

"What's the catch?," Ryuji said. "That you never stop fighting for justice," Kyoko said simply, "In exchange, I can provide some insight into the criminal element. As a detective, I have a few useful tips that can help deal with serious situations, diffuse hostile scenarios, things like that. I can also provide intel regarding any individuals you may need further information on. Off-the-records, of course. Sounds like a good trade, yes?" Akira smiled. "It sure does." He and Kyoko shook hands, and he felt a new connection forming.

 **I am thou, thou art I...**

 **Thou hast acquired a new vow.**

 **It shall become the wings of rebellion**

 **That breaketh thy chains of captivity.**

 **With the birth of the Justice Persona,**

 **I have obtained the winds of blessing that**

 **Shall lead to freedom and new power...**

 **Justice Rank 1-Intel unlocked**

"I'm expecting great things from the Phantoms," Kyoko said, "Especially as a fellow hero of justice. Well, perhaps we'll meet again soon." And with that, she walked off. "I'm a little concerned about a detective picking us out," Morgana said, "But she seems to believe in us, so it may be worth our while to befriend her." "Kinda makes me wonder if that Gaia Memory she has does anything special," Nana said, "She also determined that we're trying to keep our powers from going to our heads just by the number of targets we've had. She's good."

* * *

That evening, Akira decided to call Sadayo again. Of course, he had to request her as "Becky", but that was beside the point. "Jeez," Sadayo said as she got to work, "How busy can you be not to keep up with your cleaning? Still, working on places like this does give me a sense of accomplishment." She then winked. "But if it's for you Master, I'd happily get covered in dust. But then, wouldn't it pain your heart to see a cute maid all dirty like that?" Akira chuckled. "Yeah, it would."

Sadayo couldn't help but laugh. "I wasn't actually expecting an answer! But thanks. I guess you're the sort who cares for others." She got to work on the room. Once she was finished, she wound up flopping on Akira's bed. "Ouch," Morgana said, "She must be exhausted." "Oh," Sadayo said, only hearing meows coming from Morgana, "I didn't know you had a cat. Weird how I didn't see any cat hair." "I try to clean up at least that much," Akira explained, "The Chief's cafe is below us after all."

"Makes things easier for me," Sadayo admitted, "Anyone seeing me come in here might simply think I was cosplaying while getting some coffee." She sighed. "Man, I'm beat. Between this and my job as a teacher, I barely get any sleep... I'm gonna need five, maybe ten minutes to rest. Which reminds me, I'm surprised you actually requested me." Her face turned stern. "You weren't planning anything weird, were you?" "Absolutely not!," Akira shouted, "I'm on thin ice as it is. You think I'm gonna jeopardize what little freedom I have by starting a relationship with a teacher?"

"Good," Sadayo said, and she sighed. "It's not that I don't get attracted to my older students, but unlike Kamoshida I know better than to act on those attractions... I try not to get too involved..." After a few minutes of resting, she sat up on the bed, Morgana coming over to inspect her. "So," Sadayo said, "What's this cat's name?" "His name is Morgana," Akira said. "Morgana?," Sadayo said, "Odd name for a male cat." "Don't act judgmental," Morgana said, "Names like Ashley can be boy names too."

Sadayo looked at her watch. "Oh, looks like our time is up. I'd better get going. By the way, do you know of any well-paying part-time jobs." "Not really," Akira said, "All the part-time jobs I do are pretty typical in terms of paychecks. Why, do you need the money?" Sadayo seemed to hesitate for a bit before saying, "It's for my little sister! She's sick so I need to cover her medical expenses." Just then, her cell phone went off. "Hello? Yes I made the transfer... What! Not enough!? But it's the same as... I see... Yes, of course..."

She hung up and sighed. "Hey, you don't happen to have a hundred-thousand yen on hand, do you?" Akira raised an eyebrow. It wasn't that he didn't have it, thanks to leading the Phantoms, it was the fact that Sadayo asked the question out of nowhere. Sadayo shook her head. "Nevermind, I'd rather not owe my student money. Listen, you should think more about what you spend your money on. You really shouldn't be wasting it on services like this..." Akira shrugged. "Hey, you seem to need the money, so why shouldn't I lend a hand?"

Sadayo sighed. "I suppose that's true, and I do appreciate it... It's just... Things could complicated if we get involved further. You're my student, and I don't want to get you in trouble..." Akira nodded. "I'll keep that in mind, but if you have any problems, it's not a good idea to shoulder them alone." "If you insist, but I warned you," Sadayo said, "What you do from here on is your business. Still, thanks for the advice." Akira nodded as he felt his connection to Sadayo grow stronger.

 **Temperance Rank 2**

Sadayo bowed and headed out. Morgana looked at Akira. "You look like you don't buy Sadayo's story." "She hesitated before bringing up her sister," Akira noted, "But the look on her face suggested not one of pain, but of confusion. As if she was trying to figure out what she wanted to tell me." "Good eye, I caught that as well," Morgana said, "Plus, there was the fact that she asked about your financial situation out of the blue. Try requesting her at a later time. We may get more information out of her." Akira nodded.

* * *

 _June 11_

The Phantoms met up near the Shibuya station to discuss what had gone down at the TV station. "Everyone at Kosei was talking about the broadcast," Yusuke noted, "It seems there is a reason Kyoko was given the title Ultimate Detective. Every argument Akechi had, she shot down rather quickly based on her own observations and deductions. Though, I am concerned that she knows who we are." "She said she wouldn't expose us so long as we continue to fight for justice," Morgana said, "And I believe her. Besides, her knowledge and connections in the world of law enforcement will be useful for us."

"Those connections are bearing fruit already," Yusuke said, "The Phan-site exploded with comments. No major increase in the number of people who believe in us, but those that do suddenly feel vindicated that Kyoko thinks so highly of our work. And she's scheduled to make another television appearance, this time solo. Seems the network didn't appreciate Akechi's sudden outburst, saying it went against his projected image." "There's been a lot of Akechi bashing on the Phan-site too," Nana said with a smirk, "Even from those who don't believe in us."

"Well," Ryuji said, "I think it's about time we celebrate our success with Madarame. Thing is though, we may not have the option of eating out this time. There may still be some police out there looking for information regarding the Phantoms." "We could always hang out at my place," Akira suggested, "The attic at the Cafe Leblanc has plenty of room for a group our size." "Sounds like a good idea," Yusuke said, "Plus it will give me a chance to do something I'm trying to figure out."

* * *

As the group entered Leblanc, Ann sighed in contentment. "Wow, what a nice smell." "That's Chief's perfect blend of coffee and curry," Akira noted, "His house special." Sojiro, recognizing Akira's voice, turned around from his work to look at the group. "Oh, these must be your school friends, Akira." "Hope you don't mind," Akira said, "We were thinking of a place to hang out, and since there's so much room in the attic I suggested we come here." "Man, this place looks so retro," Ryuji said.

Sojiro smiled. "I see you appreciate the decor. Feel free to hang around if you wish. Akira's room is up the stairs in the back." Ryuji and Ann hurried up quickly. "So," Sojiro said to Akira, "Is that the girl you said you had a crush on?" Nana and Yusuke suddenly looked at Akira in mild surprise. "You guys really think that's surprising?," Akira asked, "Of course, after that incident in school, I'm still on the fence about whether or not to tell her how I feel." Morgana sighed.

"Hey guys," Ryuji said as he came downstairs, "Wait 'til you see Akira's room." "Let's take our time here," Akira said, "Hey Chief, how about a round for these guys." Sojiro nodded. "Sure, but you're helping." Though they had tried Akira's personally-made coffee, having it from a true coffee master like Sojiro proved an exquisite delight. "Come to think of it," Ann said, "I remember reading about this cafe." "Yeah, I was in the magazines a long time ago," Sojiro said.

After they finished, the group headed up to Akira's room. "Wow, Akira your room is huge," Nana said, "It's even bigger than the room I had back at MOGRA." They checked out the workbench were Akira made all their tools, a large shelf where he had a few decorations, a large houseplant that he was currently feeding some plant nutrients, and a CRT TV with DVD player. "This place looks nice," Ann said, "You certainly lucked out." "Yeah, but I had to spend some time cleaning it," Akira said, "Still, I managed to make it livable."

Suddenly, Yusuke stomach started to grumble. "Oh, sorry," Yusuke said, "I haven't eaten anything yet." "Wait, like all day!?," Ryuji said, a little shocked. "We were gonna have a welcome party for Yusuke anyway," Ann said, "And I found a portable stove in here." "I complete missed that," Akira said, "But it looks like it hasn't been warmed up for a while." Nana took a look at it. "Maybe not, but it's still in good working condition. We can make hot pot with this."

"Chief should have a pot we can borrow downstairs in the kitchen," Akira said, "And we do have the money for ingredients." "I suppose a meal doesn't have to take place anywhere fancy to be luxurious," Morgana noted. The group headed out to grab the ingredients for their hot pot while Akira asked Sojiro about the pot. Soon enough he had a folding table set up and the portable stove set on top. "This'll be a great party," he said to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Makoto and her older sister, Sae, were enjoying their own dinner while watching an appearance by Kyoko on TV. 'Yes, in my opinion the Phantoms do act for justice. I don't approve of vigilantism, but perhaps they saw no other means to correct these wrongs. Everyone faces such tough decisions at some point in their life.' Sae sighed, though there was a smile on her face. "She's gonna kick a hornet's nest talking like that. Then again, her father is the principle of Hope's Peak Academy, so maybe she feels secure. Either that or confidant in her beliefs."

"You seem a lot more calm these days," Makoto noted. "Do I?," Sae said, a little taken aback, "I suppose it must seem that way. My therapy sessions with Gekkogahara-san have been going well. I've come to realize how much stress I've been under, what with being a woman in a male-dominated profession. That's why I envy you... You've got such a bright and open future ahead." Makoto sighed. "But do I really? All I've been doing is focusing on my studies, and my position as Student Council President seems to be more a formality." Sae looked at her younger sister and looked a little sad at that statement.

* * *

The atmosphere was much cheerier back at Akira's attic room. The Phantoms bought enough ingredients for a large amount of hot pot, finishing it with porridge and udon. In the meantime, the others spoke a little bit about their history to Yusuke, to get him up to speed. Nana talked at length about the Synthister incident in Akihabara, and her older brother's role in it. Akira decided to give a few more details regarding how he got under probation in the first place.

"What sort of man has enough influence with the police to turn a simple accident into a assault charge?," Yusuke wondered aloud. "No idea," Akira said, "But thanks to his intimidation, the very same woman I was trying to help never spoke up in my defense. This guy is either a yakuza head, prosecutor, or politician. Funny thing is, I could swear I encountered him back at the Wilton." "Oh yeah?," Ann asked, "When?" "When me, Ryuji, and Morgana were getting back from the bathroom. We had to take the elevator both ways, and this one guy cut ahead of us. He sounded just like the man from that night."

"Do you remember his name?," Ryuji asked, "Maybe we can use the Metaverse to change his heart and get him to admit he falsely accused you." "That was one of the first things I thought of after we succeeded with Kamoshida," Akira admitted, "But I never caught his name, and he made sure it would be omitted from the case file. I can't even remember his face due to how dark it was that night."

"Talk about messed up," Ryuji said, "I think Kyoko's Code Geass analogy was pretty spot on. We might as well be in Area 11, instead of Japan. Y'know, every time I hear some bullshit about how the strong can do whatever they want to the weak, I just wanna ask, 'Shouldn't that include protecting them?' Just because you can treat someone like dirt, doesn't mean you should." "Maybe that's what our power is for," Ann said, "We've become the strong, so it's up to us to protect the weak."

Nana chuckled. "Not bad for a bunch of misfits, right?" The group laughed. "Oh yeah," Ryuji said, "Yusuke, what was that large package you brought in and asked the Chief about?" "That is the 'Sayuri' we retrieved from Madarame's Palace," Yusuke explained, "I knew it would raise questions if it remained in my possession, so I asked Sakura-san if I could have it displayed here at the cafe. He seemed willing to agree. Right now it's hanging just inside the front door, next to the bar."

"Sounds like a good place for it," Morgana said, "It's not like we can sell off such a treasured keepsake." Nana checked her watch. "It's getting late." "Yeah," Ann said, "I should probably be getting home." She and Nana headed out. "I could probably stay a while longer," Yusuke said, "The dorms don't really have any sort of curfew." "Well, why not try out the bathhouse across from here," Akira suggested, "It'll be a great way to finish off the evening. Shame it's not a Monday or Thursday, they have wonderful medicinal baths those days." Still, the guys decided it would a great way to cap off the evening.

* * *

That night, Akira was once again in the Velvet Room. "Apologies for the abrupt summons," Igor said, "But I was intrigued by the appearance of the new face in this confrontation. And I am quite pleased that she turned out to be on your side. In fact, you seem to have drawn quite a number of talented people to your side." "Morgana said it was a trait of the Wild Card," Akira replied, "Is that true?" Igor nodded. "Most think it merely coincidence, but sometimes the winds of fate blow in favor of certain people."

He grinned. "The outcasts of society... The picaresque. Even Kyoko can be labelled as such. Her status as an 'Ultimate' makes her simultaneously revered and reviled, though she does not seem to care what others think of her. That makes her valuable to your cause. As you continue to obtain and strengthen your bonds, you may find more chances to solve society's problems, which will help mankind resist the ruin that seeks to put an end to chaos and unpredictability." Akira could feel Igor's growing confidence in him, their connection growing stronger as a result.

 **Fool Rank 5-Super Stock unlocked**

"To match your newfound growth," Igor said, "I've expanded your soul to allow more connections. This should provide you greater options when dealing with Shadows." Akira realized something. "Earlier you said that the ruin that awaits us seeks to remove chaos." "Chaos is more neutral than people realize," Igor said, "Without it, everything would stagnate. There would be no change, no progress, no decay to allow for renewal. Order has its place to keep everything in check, but the universe prefers chaos. Remember this as you continue to hunt for the remaining five demons." Akira nodded.

* * *

 _June 12_

Akechi wound up seeing Makoto during a mock exam, and went to meet her afterward. "Excuse me," he said, "But you're Sae-san's younger sister, yes? I was hoping to talk with you." Makoto smirked. "Let me guess... It's about the Phantoms?" Akechi was surprised, but smiled regardless. "You're quite perceptive. I was hoping to get your opinion regarding them. Due to their actions with Kamoshida and Madarame, there have been a number of victims."

"If there were," Makoto said, "They are a direct consequence of both Kamoshida's and Madarame's actions, not the Phantoms. They dug their own graves, the Phantoms simply carved out their headstones. As for you, you criticize the Phantoms actions, yet you don't deny their existence. Why is that?" Akechi put a hand to his chin. "Well, I'm not about to let common sense get in the way of the truth. There are many details about the case that become logical when you act on the premise that the Phantoms exist."

"Yet I believe Kyoko Kirigiri did a good job explaining how their moniker of phantom thieves is a misnomer," Makoto noted, "They may be Phantoms, but judging from Kyoko's discussing on the subject, they can hardly be called thieves." Akechi shook his head. "She's merely speaking in hypotheticals. I believe these Phantoms are true phantom thieves, and that they are committing very successful crimes. That's why it falls to me to act the master detective to catch them. After all, every Charismatic Detective needs his rival."

Makoto sighed. "Kyoko did say in her recent TV appearance that she felt you were too childish to take your job seriously. I also think her analogy between you and Kururugi was accurate." Akechi scoffed. "Is it so wrong to understand how evil it is to manipulate other people's hearts? I only want to use my god-given gifts to serve and protect this world. Surely you of all people can understand that." He walked off, a little miffed. Makoto just sighed. "Why does he have to say it like that?" She closed her eyes. "If that's how it is, I guess I have no choice."

* * *

Since it was a Sunday, Akira and Ann decided to hang out together. Ann sighed in frustration as her favorite crepe shop didn't have their double chocolate crepe available. As she brooded for a bit, she heard her phone go off. "Oh, it's an email from my agency. A shoot with Mika... At the Sky Tower in Asakusa. Well this is sounding familiar... It looks like they're trying to capitalize in on Mika's recent popularity, and she's asked for me specifically to star alongside her for her shoot."

"Sounds like she admires you," Akira said. Ann didn't seem so sure. "I suppose that could be the case, but I have my doubts. Might as well head over anyway, since we've got nothing better to do right now." "Oh, you want me there?," Akira asked. "Sure," Ann said with a nod, "After all, just having you around is comforting." Akira blushed at that statement as the two of them headed for Asakusa.

Once they got there, Ann took a look at the crew for the shoot. "I don't recognize a lot of these people, and I've been a model long enough that I know quite a few of the normal crews... Something's off..." She then spotted Mika approaching her. "Ann, you made it." "Oh, hey there Mika," Ann said, "Yeah, you did ask for me, so I thought I might as well. By the way, you look a little different."

"Indeed," Mika replied, "It's for the theme of this shoot. 'The elegance of a woman.' As such, I conditioned my body to be more elegant." "Hopefully not at the expense of your health," Ann said with alarm, "Push yourself too hard and you'll collapse like a noblewoman in a corset. Good god, didn't I already suggest you loosen up. All that conditioning... I know you take modeling seriously, but there has to be a limit."

Mika scoffed. "And what would a natural beauty like yourself know anything about how much I put into this!?" "Nothing at all, obviously," Ann said, "Heck, until recently, I hadn't realized how much I need to keep in shape. What would someone like you know about living a normal life?" Mika just had a flat look on her face. "Touche..." They got on with the shoot, and Akira noticed something. The cameraman seemed to be subtly trying to keep the focused only on Mika.

Ann must have noticed this as well. "Excuse me, but was I called to this shoot by accident?" The cameraman blanched, and Mika grew concerned. "Uh... No," the cameraman said, "But... You don't... Seem to be portraying the necessary sexiness." "Oh, I'm sorry," Ann said, giving a convincing tone of sadness, "But I am still a girl, and the theme is the elegance of a woman... I just thought it'd make a good contrast..." Akira smirked as Mika was forced to acknowledge the cameraman including both ladies in the shoot.

After it was done, Ann and Akira headed back to Shibuya. Mika had been staying behind to glad-hand with the crew. "I should have known," Ann said, "Mika only asked for me to be mean." "You're a natural beauty," Akira noted, "She's probably jealous." Ann grinned. "Well I never asked for these looks. Don't get me wrong, they have their uses, but they also cause me problems." She furrowed her brow in determination. "But I can't really say I've beaten her just yet. As far as being a model is concerned she's leagues above me. I'll need to get serious if I plan on getting her to back down."

"You're not going to go to the same lengths she does, are you?," Akira asked in concern. "Won't have to, thankfully," Ann admitted, "But I will need to understand just what being a model means. Up until now, without realizing it, I had only been pretending. I wanted to get stronger, and this is how I'll do it!" "Go get 'em tiger," Akira said, completely smitten with Ann's determination. Ann smiled. "Yeah! I'll give it my all!" Akira could feel his bond with Ann growing even stronger.

 **Lover Rank 7-Sexy Technique unlocked**

"Of course I'll have to really cut back on the sweets if I plan on getting serious," Ann noted. She then noticed Akira staring at her while blushing. "What? You checking me out all of a sudden?" Akira got startled, then shook his head to clear it. "Sorry... I just got lost in thought because of... Well, all of you." Ann grew thoughtful as Akira took his leave. "All of me, huh? Could it be Akira actually has a crush on me? And... Should I tell him I may just feel the same...?"

* * *

Ever since Toranosuke had laid bare his feelings regarding his past and how they meant little to his arguments, more and more people had begun gathering to hear his public speeches. And once again, Akira was there helping out by holding out his placard. Toranosuke seemed to be in top form for this speech. "Acting not in self-interest, but for the greater good... That is the mindset we politicians must instill in our constituents!" Akira noticed a camera crew walking up.

"All cued up," the cameraman said. The director smiled. "Perfect, we should get a lot of interesting footage. This is No-Good Tora, after all." If Toranosuke heard his unfortunate nickname, he didn't show it, and kept on with his speech. "Advocate an overly optimistic policy, only to lure in voters during the election season... That's how No-Good Tora thought and operated twenty years ago, making unachievable pledges." The director looked worried. "Okay, that's definitely Toranosuke Yoshida, but I wasn't expecting this sort of talk from him."

Akira couldn't help but grin while Toranosuke continued, heedless of the media coverage. "If you make a promise, you must keep it. If you make a mistake, you must atone for it. These are basic human principles that we have all learned from the youngest of ages..." The director sighed. "We're not gonna get good ratings from this..." "I dunno," the cameraman said, "He's making good points here." "I'm not saying he isn't," the director admitted, "But that's why it's so useless for our story!" The two of them left as Toranosuke concluded his speech.

Afterwards, he and Akira had a good laugh over the event. "I can't believe they came here just looking for footage of No-Good Tora," Toranosuke said, laughing, "But lately I've been distancing myself from that. Perhaps I've regained my confidence." "Not like the media matters anyway," Akira noted. Toranosuke nodded. "You're right. This is something I should determine for myself." He closed his eyes. "You know, twenty years ago when I was lucky enough to become a Diet member, I wanted to be a politician for all the wrong reasons."

"How do you mean?," Akira asked. "I was attracted to a position of power," Toranosuke admitted with a sigh, "And obsessed with the glamorous lifestyle. I wasn't prepared for the real work the job requires, and though only about popularity. Take my advice, you shouldn't make being a Diet member you're only goal in life. After all, voters are far more sensible than we give them credit for, and ambition can be a double-edged sword." "Sounds like words to take to heart," Akira said, as he felt his bond with Toranosuke become stronger.

 **Sun Rank 5-Manipulation unlocked**

As the two were talking, a young man in a high-quality suit approached. "You've given some good speeches, Yoshida-san. It's amazing you've lost the last two elections." Toranosuke looked at the young man. "Oh... You're Kuramoto's grandson. Benzo was it? What are you doing here?" "My grandfather was hospitalized recently," Benzo said, "And you've become a topic for conversation with us. I'd like to talk with you again sometime, if that's alright. And perhaps your young assistant as well." He walked off just as Toranosuke received a call from Matsushita, leaving him with personal business.

* * *

 _June 13_

The Phantoms got a major surprise when Makoto asked to meet them, under the belief that they were simply the Phan-site administrators. To maintain this cover, Yuuki was invited to join them. When Makoto showed up, Ann asked, "So, what did you want to talk to us about, Niijima-senpai?" "It's about the Phantoms," Makoto said, "While I don't believe you are them, I do suspect you at least know who they are. Now don't excited, I'm not trying to convince you to reveal in them. In fact, I need their help."

The group looked at each other. Yuuki asked, "What for? I mean, you do realize the Phantoms only take jobs that help society, right?" "Exactly," Makoto said, "Recently, an unknown group of individuals has been entrapping high school students in a scam. I'm still not sure on the details, but I believe it may even have spread to Shujin." "I think I've heard of this scam," Yusuke said, "There are rumors about it online. Some individual approaches a student, offering an easy part-time job with a high payout. But shortly after accepting, the student is forced into a debt."

"Does sound like the sort of job the Phantoms would take," Ryuji noted, "But we'd still need a name to send them. Otherwise they can't pinpoint whether or not a person is worth targeting." Makoto sighed. "I'm sorry, but whoever is behind this is secretive. I don't even have information on the people giving out these jobs." "We'll just have to do the legwork ourselves then," Nana said. "I'll start asking around school and see if anyone might fit in with the profile," Yuuki said. Makoto smiled in relief. "Thank you. I really appreciate this."

* * *

 _June 14_

The Phantoms noticed the very next day that Makoto had set up a flier, saying that anyone with information regarding the scam to contact the group. "She's hoping at least someone would know the name of who's behind this," Akira noted. "I can guarantee this," Morgana said, "Whoever it is, they most likely have a Palace. And if this is a hardened criminal, it could do wonders for the Phantoms' reputation." Akira nodded. "Let's just hope they're willing to come forward."

* * *

 **Present**

Akechi looked surprised. "Wait... She got involved in all this!?" "Don't look so surprised," Sae said, "It's really your own fault for pushing her like that. Not that I can really talk. Sure, I might have getting better thanks to Kyoko's advice, but the damage had already been done. She must have felt so useless, being so disconnected from her peers like that... Regardless, while the Phantoms hadn't yet zeroed in on Kaneshiro, they now knew of a potential lead."

* * *

 **Past**

"So," Yusuke said, "Any new information?" "A few rumors of possible victims," Ryuji said, "Also, whoever is involved, they're yakuza. That much is definite." "That makes this a much more dangerous target," Morgana noted, "We may need to rely solely on the Metaverse to get dirt on him. Approaching a target like that just isn't advisable." "We can decide for ourselves whether it's worth the risk pursuing him once we learn his name," Akira said, "Until then, let's see what can find normally."

* * *

 _June 15_

Ann's acting skills had gotten the Phantoms a bit of info regarding a student named Iida. Thanks to talking to Iida's friend, Akira got the sudden realization that Iida had been tricked into smuggling drugs for a yakuza boss. After promising to keep Iida's name a secret, he told Akira that the guys offering the job normally hung around Shibuya's central street. "So it's a simple drug smuggling ring," Morgana noted, "Simple yet effective, since you can get arrested just for possession." "Let's take a look through Central Street tomorrow," Akira said.

* * *

 _June 17_

The Phantoms had gone through Central Street, and had managed to pinpoint where the people who were offering the phony jobs were. Unfortunately, Makoto had caught wind of their progress and tried joining Akira when he went to check them out. In spite of Makoto's best efforts, using some carefully laid traps, the thugs were able to outmaneuver her. So now the group was sitting together in a karaoke bar, wondering what to do now. "No matter what, our main problems lie in a lack of intel," Morgana noted, "Maybe we should try tapping Kyoko and see what that gets us."

"One of her upper classmen does have the title Ultimate Yakuza," Nana noted, "But the Kuzuryu didn't get as far as they did by selling out other yakuza bosses." Akira then got an idea, and got out Ichiko's card. "Maybe our journalist friend can help us out for this." Morgana looked confused for a second, before remembering. "Oh yeah, that woman who was staking out Madarame's house." Akira nodded. "She works for Maiasa Newspaper." Yusuke looked surprised. "That's a rather major publication. We may get some good information from her." Akira got out his phone to email Ichiko.

* * *

Akira decided to request Sadayo again, who informed him that her service was providing a cooking special. Akira thought it must have been tailored to each client's living conditions, because Sadayo simply brought in several cup noodles. Though they were certainly more high-end than what he normally saw at the convenience stores. "These gourmet cup noodles certainly make all the difference, don't they?," Sadayo asked. "Sure do," Akira admitted, "Kinda reminds me of what they serve in restaurants."

Sadayo smiled. "I'm so glad you agree, Master." She sighed. "But they do seem kinda complicated. Then again, cooking normally is complicated. By the way, why did you request me again, even after I gave you that warning?" Akira shrugged. "I thought it was obvious. I wanted to see you again. We don't get enough time to talk in school." "I see...," Sadayo replied, though she didn't look convinced. Still, she gave a shrug. "Well, beggars can't be choosers. I'm still getting paid for it."

She then yawned. "Man, I'm so sleepy... We had a faculty meeting just the other day..." Akira winced. Meetings always seemed to drag on, especially when a person didn't want to be there. "Those Phantoms have been causing quite a stir," Sadayo noted, "It's getting the students restless, but in a good way. The staff are kinda torn as to how to handle the situation. Why can't they talk more about teacher bonuses? Our salaries are on the line here." "If you need more money, I can request you more often," Akira offered.

Sadayo looked at him hopefully. "Really? Then I'll continue to serve with all my might, Master!" She then sighed. "And a good thing too... I need to pick up more shifts or I'm going to be in trouble." As if on cue, her phone went off. She walked to the other side of the room to answer it, and Akira heard some snippets of her conversation. "What!? How much!? But's that... I don't... I see... Yes, that's true... Yeah, I get it, it's my responsibility after all..." Akira raised an eyebrow as Sadayo hung up and walked back to the table.

"Oh," Sadayo said when she saw Akira's look, "So you heard some of that... Yeah, I'm a little behind on my sister's medical bills." "Are they that expensive?," Akira asked. Sadayo hesitated for a bit, then replied, "Well... It's some crazy incurable disease, so there's a lot of fees and extra charges attached! So it would really help if you could request me more..." She sighed. "What am I doing? I can't keep relying on my student for this..." In spite of everything, Akira could feel a stronger connection to Sadayo.

 **Temperance Rank 3-Housekeeping unlocked**

Sadayo then thought of something. "Well, what I can do is help out around here when I not busy at work. This place looks like it needs regular cleaning, and frankly I'm concerned you're not eating right. Especially since you're living without your parents." She sighed. "And I need to talk my boss about getting requested more... Anyway, our time's up for the day. Thank you for using our service." As she walked out, Akira could tell there was still something she was hiding.

* * *

 _June 18_

Yusuke had recently found himself in a serious slump, still feeling some after-effects from the incident with Madarame. Hoping to find inspiration, Yusuke asked Akira to show him Mementos. His theory was if he could see the very heart of desire, it might inspire Yusuke's artistic talent once again. Akira wasn't sure how effective it would be, since Mementos was made from distorted desires, but felt there could be no harm in it. Unfortunately, as Yusuke was working on his sketch, the duo wound up ambushed by a group of Shadows.

Of course, they weren't very strong ones, and as such Akira and Yusuke were able to defeat them easily. "Sorry about that," Yusuke said, "I got so caught up in my drawing I used a bit more power than necessary. Still, thank you for being here. You're just like Theo." "Is that someone I should know about?," Akira asked. "Sorry, it's a reference to Van Gogh's brother, Theo," Yusuke explained, "Van Gogh never achieved fame in his lifetime, but he found a strong supporter in his brother."

Akira whistled, impressed. "Even considering how troubled Van Gogh was? Well, I certainly do support my friends, irregardless of their eccentricities. Just don't go cutting your own ear off." Yusuke chuckled. "I doubt I'd ever do something like that. By the way, what are you holding?" "Oh this?," Akira said, holding up a blank card. It looked to be the same size as the Skill Cards the Phantoms sometimes got from defeating foes. "It was dropped by those Shadows we just defeated. Strange how it's completely blank."

Yusuke regarded the blank card. "Whenever I see blank paper, I always get the urge to draw on it." "Let's see it in action," Akira said, and he handed Yusuke the card. Yusuke had soon sketched a perfect copy of one of the cards they already had. "Excellent," Yusuke said, satisfied, "With progress like this, surely my slump will soon-" But he was cut off as the card began to glow, and the picture became a real Skill Card. "Unbelievable...," Yusuke said, astounded.

"That's an amazing power," Akira said, "I think we've found what your role is in our gang. You're like the counterfeit agent. You know, the one who forges all the documents the thieves need to move about unfettered." Yusuke nodded. "Yes... Yes, that sounds perfect for an artist like myself. And if I can overcome this slump, I can surely create more cards like this one. It could push our Personas to ever stronger heights." "Then it looks like we have a deal," Akira said, "I'll be counting on you." Yusuke nodded as the two shook hands.

 **I am thou, thou art I...**

 **Thou hast acquired a new vow.**

 **It shall become the wings of rebellion**

 **That breaketh thy chains of captivity.**

 **With the birth of the Emperor Persona,**

 **I have obtained the winds of blessing that**

 **Shall lead to freedom and new power...**

 **Emperor Rank 1-Novice Duplication unlocked**

"Well, we've done enough here today," Yusuke noted, "Now that I've completed my rough sketch, I can return to the dorms and finish this piece." "I certainly am looking forward to seeing it," Akira admitted, "That one piece back at the exhibit, the one Ann said you were apprehensive over. It's really your work, isn't it?" "Indeed," Yusuke said, "And thankfully it can be re-branded under my name. But with this new piece, I hope to start fresh, now that I have stepped out from beneath Madarame."

* * *

Akira got a call from Ichiko shortly afterward, asking to her at the Crossroads bar in Shinjuku. Akira showed up in his casual attire, his natural look of maturity allowing him to pass for a college student. The bar in question was run by a woman named Lala Escargot, who Akira thought might have been a transgender, not that he was judging. Well Lala was willing to let Akira stay in the bar while he was talking with Ichiko, she made it clear that he had to stick with water. Ichiko seemed irritated by this, and Akira suspected she was already toasted.

"I gotta say," Ichiko said, "I thought you were joking when you said you'd come by here. So, what sort of information were you looking for?" "Well, me and my friends work the Phantom Aficionado Website," Akira explained, "Recently a request slipped by our forum regarding someone who supposedly rules Shibuya with a tight grip. Our website works to expose people who terrorize others, but we can't do so without a name to go by. I was hoping you might have some information regarding that."

As if by magic, Ichiko seemed to sober up immediately, likely due to taking what Akira said seriously. "Well... I do happen to know something about that. But, I'd like some information of my own in exchange. See, lately the public has gotten quite interested in the Phantoms case, and hearing what website you work for, I wonder if there might be a link." Akira smirked. "Where do you think they get all their ideas from? Pure coincidence of course. Still, I'd be willing to go into more detail at a later time."

"Sounds good," Ichiko said, "Actually, I kinda think that both the Phantoms and whoever is behind the mental shutdowns might be using supernatural powers. Their methods have some minor similarities, though the differences in practice are night and day." She then noticed Akira had a raised eyebrow. "Oh, sorry about that, I tend to talk to myself sometimes. I was working on the mental shutdown case before, but was suffering from a lack of intel." "I can relate," Akira admitted.

"Anyway," Ichiko said, "The guy you're most likely looking for is Junya Kaneshiro." "I see...," Akira replied, "I'll check my contacts for more info on this guy. Thanks, and I'll drop by later for my end of the deal." Ichiko nodded as Akira walked out, only to chance upon Kyoko. "Well now," she said, "Judging from the fact that your eyes are focused, and you're standing still with no signs of wobbling, I'd say you didn't go in there for a drink." "Not an alcoholic one anyway," Akira said with a smirk, "By the way, does the name Junya Kaneshiro ring any bells?"

"Yes it does," Kyoko said, "My upper classman, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, mentioned him in passing at one time or another. Kaneshiro is a rather minor boss in the yakuza, but carries himself like he's much bigger. He's still not one to be taken lightly, however. After all, you don't earn the rank of boss in the yakuza for nothing. Still, Fuyuhiko did mention that Kaneshiro seemed to come out of nowhere. No prior family in the yakuza, just a whole lot of money and attitude. It was mostly his business savvy that propelled him through the ranks. That and clever use of blackmail where necessary."

She smiled at Akira. "So, is he the Phantoms' next potential target?" "Possibly," Akira said, "We're currently looking into the scam that has been targeting high school students in Shibuya." "Kaneshiro certainly fits the profile you're looking for," Kyoko noted, "Just be careful when investigating him. His intimidation is in pure cunning, and he's trained his men well. Finding information will not be easy. That is, unless you use whatever method you've been using to find what you need." Akira simply smiled.

* * *

 _June 19_

Sure enough, Kaneshiro's name registered in the Nav App as having a Palace. "Okay, let's start with the easy one," Ryuji said, "The sin he has, has got to be greed!" 'No candidates found.' "Huh, I'm wrong?, Ryuji said, a little surprised, "But he's bringing in all that cash." "Don't forget he's a yakuza boss," Nana noted, "He likely has all the cash he could ever want." She then thought about what she said. "Yet he still wants to bring in more. Perhaps... Gluttony?" 'Candidate found.'

"I always thought of gluttony as pertaining to food," Yusuke said. "Not necessarily," Morgana explained, "Gluttony refers to taking anything to excess. So it could apply to things besides food. Kaneshiro doesn't need the money, and probably doesn't use more than he has to. Yet he still craves more of it. Ryuji was close, but still missed the mark." "What about the location?," Ann asked. "That could be anywhere," Nana said, "I tapped Alibaba regarding his name, but he's so elusive even she's going to need time to find him."

"And in that time there could be more victims," Yusuke noted, "Let's work backwards from this. Find the form of his Palace and use that to determine where it could be located." "Given how much he likes money," Akira said, rubbing his chin, "I'd have to go with a bank." 'Candidate found.' "So he sees himself as the president of his own private bank," Morgana noted, "Makes sense given what we know of him. Then perhaps the place he sees as his bank has something to do with the victims."

"But he's got victims in all of Shibuya," Ryuji noted. 'Beginning navigation.' "Whoa!," Ryuji said, "Did I say something right?" "I would appear so," Yusuke replied, completely shocked, "The place Kaneshiro sees as his Palace... Is 'all of Shibuya'!" "We should have known," Akira realized, "Of course a yakuza boss would think of the city he resides in as his. But to think Kaneshiro's distorted desires are spreading across an entire area. This will make finding his Treasure a lot more difficult." The wave of violet emanated from the app, drawing the Phantoms into the Metaverse.

* * *

The Metaverse usually had a darkened tint to it in the area immediately near a Palace, as if the Palace itself was casting a shadow. But now it was far more pronounced. Plus, there were walking ATMs with human limbs walking the streets. "Those must be his cognitions of people," Fox noted, "Which makes him even worse than either Kamoshida or Madarame. They at least remembered the identities of their victims, but Kaneshiro just blurs them together."

Mona looked around. "To think Kaneshiro's twisted desires would distort all of Shibuya. With the last two Palaces, and even Mementos, the area outside still looked normal." Church looked up at the skyline. "Something seems to be sucking money up from the entire area. Perhaps that's where the Treasure will be?" They started following the money stream, until they came across a cognition that looked like a broken down ATM. "What happened to you?," Mona asked.

 _"I couldn't afford to pay Kaneshiro anymore,"_ the cognition explained sadly, _"And was tossed from his bank."_ "Where is the bank?," Fox asked, "We're trying to deal with Kaneshiro." _"Good luck with that,"_ the cognition said, _"He dwells in a place where he can leave no footprints."_ Joker got Fox's attention. "I don't think he's spouting hyperbole." He pointed to a giant flying saucer, a large bank on top of it, flying across the skies sucking up all the money like a vacuum cleaner.

"Getting up there will be a challenge," Mona said, "Even with Church modifying my vehicle form, I still can't fly." "I was hoping we could avoid confronting Kaneshiro directly during this," Joker said, "But it looks like our only choice is to change his cognition in real world to bring that thing down." Skull turned to him. "How do we do that?" Church thought for a minute before getting a brainstorm. "He sees all of Shibuya's citizens as his patrons, but look at how empty the place is compared to Shibuya in the real world."

Mona realized what Church was getting at. "Oh yeah! He may see all the citizens as patrons, but can't get at their money unless he can convince them to actually be his patrons! And right now, we're not his patrons." "So we need to find some way of getting Kaneshiro to see us as customers in his bank," Panther said, "But how can we do that without compromising ourselves to the police? Taking that fake part-time job will only put unnecessary heat on us." "Let's just head back for now," Church replied, "I'll brainstorm with Alibaba."

* * *

That evening, Sae and Makoto were having dinner. "Hey Sis," Makoto said, "Do you think Dad would have helped the Phantoms?" Sae looked surprised. A year ago, she would have dismissed the question. But now, she had to give it serious thought. "I... Really couldn't say. I suppose he might have, if he believed the Phantoms truly do care about justice. But, he's not here anymore, so we won't know for sure. Why do you ask?" Makoto just looked down and continued her meal. "Oh... It's not important."

* * *

 _June 20_

The next day, Makoto spotted the group as they were talking. "Okay," Nana said, "Alibaba came up with a manner by which we can trick Kaneshiro into accepting one of us as a customer. Thanks to her searching, we know that he frequents a certain club. From there our plan involved misdirection..." Makoto didn't stay to hear the rest, instead heading for Central Street. This time those thugs wouldn't be able to avoid her. Unfortunately, things would go badly when she tried confronting Kaneshiro in person.

Said mob boss laughed when Makoto tried confronting him in his own club while surrounded by his guards. "A bold effort, little lady, but next time use some brains before trying it." He had already snapped a picture of Makoto in the club, one of those canned photos that was designed so people would take it out of context. "My girl Hina was hoping to buy a new leather handbag. Rather expensive one, costs three million yen. Well, now I have a reason to fill in the gap in my income." He grinned. "I'll contact you later with the details of our... Arrangement."

* * *

As Makoto stumbled out of the club, she ran into the group. "What's going on here?," Ryuji asked, "How did you find Kaneshiro's club?" Makoto explained the whole scenario. By the time it was over, Yusuke sighed. "That was rather foolish of you. If Kaneshiro had taken your threats seriously, this could have ended badly." "This guy is a yakuza boss," Nana agreed, "Any by-the-book approach will only make him laugh." Morgana then thought of something. "Hate to sound callous, but this just moved up our operations."

The others, save for Makoto raised their eyebrows while Makoto looked at them in confusion. "Well, we were planning on tricking Kaneshiro with a fake drug ploy," Ryuji said, "But maybe we can make use of this." "Huh?," Makoto said, confused, "What do you mean? Did you find some way of dealing Kaneshiro?" Akira smirked. "Kind of. You'll understand in minute." The next thing Makoto knew, she was enveloped in a violet light.

* * *

To Makoto's shock, where Akira, Nana, Ryuji, Ann, and Yusuke once stood were now five costumed individuals, plus a rather cartoonish feline walking on its hind legs. "What the heck?" "Calm down, it's us," Joker said, "And no names in here, we can't risk begin picked up by peoples' subconscious. I'm Joker. This is Church, Skull, Panther, and Fox. And our friend Mona here." "Pleased to meet you," Mona said with a smile. Makoto looked shocked. "Wait, it talks!?"

"Pipe down," Mona said, "The Shadows could hear you. We're trying to be subtle about this." Makoto nodded numbly. "Wait, are you that cat? The one Ak- I mean... Joker always carries with him?" Mona nodded. "That's me. These costumes, plus my form, are a result of this world." "I still don't get where we are exactly," Makoto said. "Basically, we're inside Kaneshiro's heart," Panther explained, "This is how he views the world around him."

Church pointed behind Makoto. "Just take a look there. I'm sure you'll understand." Makoto turned around and gasped at the sight of the floating bank. "Is that... A flying building?" "It represents how Kaneshiro feels he is untouchable," Fox noted, "And how no one could possibly track him. We were planning on using a ploy to get him to see us as his customers before infiltrating it, but you beat us to the punch." As if to explain what Fox meant, the bank floated down until it neared the street, and a walkway that looked to be made of paper bills emerged from it.

The full realization dawned on Makoto. "So that's how it works... How you guys steal the hearts of your targets. But to think I was off-base. I thought you merely knew the Phantoms, not that you actually were the Phantoms." "It was Church who came up with the cover-story of working on the Phan-site," Skull admitted, "I'm kind of a loudmouth, so without that cover people would have gotten suspicious of us quite some time ago. Even then, Mishima had us pegged."

"You seem to understand better than the others," Mona said, "I had to simplify things for their sake, especially Skull. Still, they're highly skilled when it comes to infiltration, which is good because a crack team like this is what I've been searching for." "And don't worry about Kaneshiro's little blackmail," Skull said, "Once we steal his Treasure and make him understand the pain he's put others through, he'll change his mind about the money. Then we can free everyone he placed under his control."

Makoto smiled. "You sound just like my father. I think he would have worked with you." "Well then," Joker said, "Now that we have the exposition out of the way, let's check out that bank." The group walked up to the main part of the Palace. "So Kaneshiro thinks of Shibuya as his own personal bank," Makoto said, "Why am I not surprised? What other forms could these Palaces take?" "Kamoshida's took the form of a castle," Mona replied, "And Madarame's was a museum."

"Normally we try to find an alternate route into the Palace," Joker said, "However, for this operation, perhaps we could risk the front door, if only to case the place. If the guards think we're simply escorting a valued customer, they may hold off unless Kaneshiro says otherwise. Just play it cool around the Shadows, and stay close in case the worst happens." Makoto nodded as she and the Phantoms headed inside the front door. A couple of Shadows, whose shells resembled policemen in riot gear, carrying nightsticks and wearing gas masks.

 _"Hold up,"_ the first guard said, _"What business do you people have here?"_ "I'm a very important customer for the bank president," Makoto explained, "And I have business with him. These people are with me." The guard looked toward a wall-mounted camera, and Kaneshiro's voice came over the intercom. _"It's alright. Let them pass. Direct them to the reception area."_ The guard nodded. _"Over in the back. The other guards will point you in the right direction."_

"So bank's have a president?," Skull asked, "Well, I suppose it's good money." The group was soon led to a large room with a table in the middle, a ridiculously large of pile of money on top of it. "Jeez," Skull said, "How many beef bowls can you get with this? Talk about stingy." Suddenly, Kaneshiro's Shadow appeared on a nearby monitor. His grey business suit actually looked pretty normal, but then again his skin was a sickening shade of purple. _"So... Makoto Niijima. Your full charges, primarily unauthorized entry and property damage, totals out to three million yen, correct? I'm assuming you're here regarding that."_

He rubbed his chin. _"Naturally, I'm aware of how difficult it must be for a high school student to accumulate that much money. Of course, I would be willing to give you a loan."_ "That's never a good idea," Church noted, "After all, you'd just pile on a bunch of unfair interest rates." _"Harsh, but accurate,"_ Kaneshiro admitted, _"I can see how a ten percent interest rate per day could be called unfair. That said, I do have a more manageable option for people like you."_

Makoto scoffed. "You were planning this from the beginning, weren't you?" Kaneshiro grinned. _"Perceptive of you. I'm impressed, Niijima-san. I'm sure your older sister, the beautiful prosecutor Sae Niijima, must be quite proud of you."_ Makoto looked shocked. "How did you know that!?" "Looks like someone's been doing their research," Joker noted, "Though you seem to be stopping short of physical appearances." Kaneshiro frowned. _"And how, pray tell, do you believe that?"_

"We've heard the usual spiel from people like you," Church replied, "'Oh, these young and beautiful women, all looks and no brains.' Buddy, take a history lesson, because the history books prove you wrong. Guys like you make me sick to my stomach." Kaneshiro scoffed. _"What would a group of petty thieves like yourselves know about it? But I can see my words are wasted on you. I've allowed you this far inside because you were in the company of Miss Beautiful President, but I've tolerated your presence long enough. Guards!"_

Several guards suddenly appeared in the room. _"I'm sure we can agree on this much at least, that people are willing to do anything for money. With the help of my security forces, I'll take your lives as easily as I breathe air."_ "Then I hope you're ready to choke," Skull retorted. Kaneshiro was taken aback at that statement. _"Huh... That's a good comeback. No matter. Take them down!"_ The guards erupted into humanoid warriors carrying spiked clubs, with red skin and a single horn in their forehead.

The Phantoms easily took down the first few guards, but then a bigger one with light purple skin, carrying a huge blade, and having several rows of spikes along his scalp, showed up. "This is getting out of hand," Mona said, "We can't keep this up forever." Fortunately, they had opened up enough of a gap in the guards to be able to flee, Church grabbing Makoto as they left. As they ran down the hall, Makoto was frantic. "Why did those guards turn into monsters just now!? And what's with the supernatural powers you guys have!?"

"That's the power of our Personas," Skull said, "But we can explain later. Right now we need to move." Unfortunately, they got ambushed right at the front door. Kaneshiro then showed up. _"You certainly do have quite the nerve sneaking around in here. But I do have to thank you for the goods. However, at the same time I can't have troublesome customers like you. Fortunately, once I dealt with you, it'll set an example for others who might think of defying me."_

Makoto clenched her fist. "You... You asshole! You think it ends with just us!? You go on at length about your information network, but do you even realize what your actions cause!? The people connected to those you make 'disappear', do you think they won't dig until they find answers!? These people have their own lives, dammit! And I will not allow you to wreck them just for your own twisted desire for more money!" _**"Have you decided to tread of path of strife...?,"**_ called out a voice that resembled Makoto's.

Knowing immediately what it was, Makoto replied, "Yes... Come to me." _**"Very well. Let us proceed with our contract at once."**_ Makoto's eyes turned yellow and her head felt like it was pounding, but she stood her ground and stomped on the floor hard enough to crack the tile. _**"I am thou, thou art I... You have finally found your own justice... Please... Never lose sight of it again."**_ On Makoto's face appeared a metal visor, the eye slots just wide enough to show her eyes veiled in shadow.

As she reached to tear it off, the voice said, _**"This memorable day marks your graduation from your false self..."**_ Makoto tore off the mask, blue flames erupted around her, causing Kaneshiro and his guards to back up in shock. When the flames subsided, Makoto was dressed in a dark blue and black skintight suit, a black scarf around her neck, corset breastplate, kneed and shoulder pads with spikes, heavy boots, and silver gloves. Her Persona wasn't behind her like the others, because she riding on it.

It took the form of a glowing blue motorcycle, a human-like face on the front covered by a glass casing. As Makoto revved the engine, it sounded much like tinkling glass. "I feel it now... My real self..." So looked at Kaneshiro and his cronies. "Gun it!" She drove straight at the guards, wiping them out with a quick turn that radiated energy. "Whoa!," Mona said, "This is something new! I've never even heard of a Persona like this!" Kaneshiro looked frightened for a second, but composed himself. _"Don't just stand there, stop them!"_

Makoto had a look of determination on her face. "I'm never gonna doubt myself ever again. With this power, I'll go full speed non-stop. Let's ride, Johanna!" The guards changed into the earlier forms, but this time things were different. The head guard proved weak against the Nuclear skills Johanna specialized in. Additionally, Makoto found herself equipped with a set of knuckle dusters and a revolver. While the lesser guards were resistant to physical attacks, they could still be hurt by them.

Once they were taken out, the head guard got a bad hit from Makoto that downed it, allowing the group an All-Out attack. After finishing the Shadow off, Makoto stood resolute, her face turned to glare at the other guards. "JUSTICE HAS PREVAILED!" "Damn...," Skull said, "Way to go Miss Post-Apocalyptic Raider." "Don't make me leave tire marks on your jacket," Makoto snarked, "Anyway, let me take care of the exit." Riding on Johanna, she barreled through the guards behind them. Kaneshiro could only watch as the Phantoms fled. _"Well, they won't last long now that I have them in my debt anyway."_

* * *

The Phantoms regrouped at the Underground Walkway in reality, Makoto recovering from what she had just done. "Oh man... Talk about embarrassing... I can't believe I let myself go crazy like that..." "Don't feel embarrassed," Nana said, "That was just awesome! Your Persona is truly one of a kind!" "Remind me not to piss you off," Ann noted, "I feel like you could rip my arm off." Makoto looked at them, and smiled. "Well... It did feel good to cut loose for once."

"So," Akira said, "What do you plan to do now?" "That should be obvious," Makoto said, "Now that I have this power, I'm hoping you're willing to let me join the Phantoms. Kaneshiro still needs to be dealt with, and there may be others out there like him." "Earlier your sister was mentioned," Yusuke noted, "Kaneshiro said she was a prosecutor?" Makoto nodded. "That's right. She works for the district prosecutor's office, and she's been tasked to look into any incidents regarding the Phantoms."

"Kyoko mentioned that," Morgana said, "She and Sae seem to be more interested in investigating the targets to check the legitimacy of their crimes. But that other detective, Akechi... He seemed more interested in trying to catch us." Makoto blinked. "Wait... Is he talking?" "That happens a lot," Ryuji said, "Now that you've heard him talk in the Metaverse, you can understand him here in reality."

"Well," Morgana said, "It looks like we have our new team analyst. Makoto's a very sharp individual, and she can certainly think on her feet. Those are important qualities in a phantom thief." "Thanks," Makoto replied, "I'm definitely looking forward to teaching Kaneshiro a lesson." Just then, her phone went off. "Speaking of... Seems he's set a date for when he wants payment, one way or another. July 9, that's when he intends to leak that photo." "We can't trust he won't leak it earlier," Akira noted, "But we also can't rush in. His security will be even tougher than Madarame's. Let's get some sleep first, then decide when to do the infiltration."

* * *

Back at the cafe, Akira flopped on the bed, completely exhausted. "Gotta admit," Morgana said, "Makoto is something else. Her Persona is truly a unique one. To think it'd be motorcycle-shaped. Bet even Igor didn't see it coming." "It's definitely cool," Akira said, "But I'm fine with Arsene's suave demeanor. After all, each person's Persona is tailored to them, right? Besides, it's not like she can give us rides on that thing." Morgana smirked. "Yeah, that's what you have me for. Unlike a motorcycle, a van can carry multiple people."

He jumped on the bed. "That reminds me, I wonder how deeply we can travel into Mementos now. My job is still to carry you guys down there so we can free the Velvet Room, after all." Akira smiled. "We'll get there, no matter how long it takes." Morgana nodded. "Anyway, it's good we have someone like Makoto on the team now. I may be good with planning in advance, but it takes a truly astute mind to understand details on the fly and adjust those plans. Our team is getting pretty rounded. This can only be to our benefit." Akira felt his bond with Morgana grow stronger as he said this.

 **Magician Rank 4-Kitty Talk unlocked**

"Well, you truly are something special," Morgana said, "Being able to draw in such talented Persona users. Next chance I get, I'll ask Makoto about her thoughts on Mementos. I'm sure she'll provide some new insight." Akira didn't answer, and Morgana learned that it was because he had fallen asleep. "I guess that craziness in Kaneshiro's Palace wore him out," Morgana noted, "Oh well. I should get some sleep too. We have a big job ahead of us."

* * *

 _June 21_

Akira and Ryuji decided to unwind at the monja restaurant. "Man, am I stuffed," Ryuji said, "And don't sweat the bill Akira. This one's on me." Akira chuckled. "Hope you remembered this then." He tossed Ryuji his wallet. "You dropped it on the train here." "Oops, that would have been a disaster," Ryuji said sheepishly, "By the way, I got a text from Takeishi. The track team's making plans to ditch Yamauchi, starting by practicing without him. They're even trying to get back their old coach.Y'know, from before Kamoshida."

"Good to know they're walking their own path," Akira said, "So, are you satisfied now?" Ryuji nodded. "Yeah... I guess so. Anyway, they asked me to come back to the team." "Whoa, dude, don't do it," Akira said, "Our team's nothing without its charge commander." Ryuji smiled. "Dude, I wasn't gonna. As much as I appreciated the offer, that's not where I belong now." He closed his eyes. "When you first came to Shujin, people were talking so much shit about you. But you just took it in stride, like you didn't care what people thought about you."

"People can think what they want," Akira said confidently, "What matters to me is how I feel about myself, irregardless of other people's labels." "Exactly," Ryuji replied, "It's like... Wherever you decide to be, that's where you belong." Akira looked thoughtful. "Huh... I never thought of it like that." Ryuji just blinked. "Seriously? Well, that's beside the point. The point is, before I met you, I kept making excuses as to why I couldn't fit in. I would blame someone else, especially my dad."

Akira shook his head. "Man, that's pretty lame." "I know, right?," Ryuji said, "But now I realize, as long as I stay true to myself, I'll always have somewhere to belong. Even if it's not the same place as before." "I agree," Akira said, "Wherever you plant your own two feet, that's where you belong." Ryuji grinned. "Yeah, exactly. And especially if with friends like you and the others right next to me." Akira smiled, feeling his bond with Ryuji growing even stronger.

 **Chariot Rank 9-Protect unlocked**

"Not that I'm gonna stop training, mind you," Ryuji said, "After all, I've still got a long way to go. But you can count on me to take a hit if needed. And one day, I'll show you speed so lightning fast, you won't even be able to see it." "Wouldn't that defeat the purpose though?," Akira asked. That got both of them laughing. "Well," Ryuji said, "Looks like we're all outta monja. Let's head home for the day." Akira nodded. "Sounds good."

* * *

That evening, Akira was helping Sojiro at the cafe again. "Alright," Sojiro said, "Let's start by brewing a cup of coffee from step one. Be sure to pay attention." Akira nodded. "We'll be working with Colombian beans," Sojiro explained, "A medium-fine city roast. Make sure not to let the water boil too much." Akira made sure to follow Sojiro's instructions as given. Afterwards, they both tried the brew. "Not bad...," Sojiro admitted, "But brewing is a simple process. To really master the art of coffee, you need to understand how to blend different beans together. You can't just do it at random."

"Really?," Akira said, "I never realized it had to be so precise." Sojiro nodded. "Yep, it's because the acidity and flavor profile all depend on the bean ratio." "That's some deep stuff," Akira said, "Can you tell me more?" Sojiro chuckled. "Well, someone's enthusiastic. If you want, you're free to experiment with the beans I have here, except for the expensive ones." "Got it," Akira said. "Good," Sojiro said, "Next up is the curry. There's something special about the flavor. In fact, a scientific genius actually came up with the perfect curry recipe to compliment my coffee."

Akira raised an eyebrow at that, but noted how serious Sojiro looked when he said it. "Is there really such a thing as a formula for flavor?" Sojiro shook his head. "Of course not, but the recipe is pretty damn good. And the customers enjoy it. When it comes to food service, you can't make compromises, especially with a shop this small." Just then, the shop bell rang, and the same man from before entered, causing Sojiro's eyes to narrow. "I believe I told you earlier that I don't have the money. Do you see that money customers in here?"

The man didn't seem concerned and just kept smiling. "Oh, there's no need to hide it, Sakura-san. I'm sure you still have some leftover cash from your time in the government. And you're taking care of your part-time employee over there for charity, right? I wish you'd show me the same kindness." Sojiro grumbled. "If you're not planning on ordering, could you please leave? I'm expecting a phone call, so I don't have time to chat." The man just smiled. "Oh, I don't mind if you take the call in front of me. I can just talk with your friend here."

Akira realized the man was trying to call Sojiro's bluff, so he decided to turn the tables. His hand was in his pocket, where his phone was, so Akira discreetly pulled it out just enough that he could see what he was doing when he hit Sojiro's speed-dial. The look on the man's face when Sojiro's phone actually went off was priceless. Sojiro simply picked up his phone and said, "Oh, there's that social services call I was waiting for. They come around pretty often to make sure this guy's not getting into trouble. Perhaps I can introduce you?"

Clearly the man didn't want to take the chance that this was a bluff. "No, that's alright, I actually have other business to take care of! Sorry, it slipped my mind!" And with that, he left, while Sojiro breathed a sigh of relief. "Does he really have nothing better to do? Anyway, I should explain who that man is just in case he tries coming in when I'm not around. He's an old acquaintance of mine who's a bit short of cash right now." "Must be more than a bit given how his actions border on harassment," Akira noted, "That friendly demeanor he puts on doesn't fool me for a second."

"Yeah, but he's not as smart as he'd like to think," Sojiro said with smirk, "Your little trick with the phone really put him off his game. Thanks for the save." Akira smiled. "I've had some practice dealing with people who are too clever by half. Like when a bluff seems obvious, make them think the bluff was real and they'll wonder if they're really as smart as they thought. But you were the one who came up with the social services idea." "Guess we're both a couple of tricksters then," Sojiro said with a grin, and Akira felt his bond with Sojiro grow stronger.

 **Hierophant Rank 4-Leblanc Curry unlocked**

"Still though," Sojiro said, "Why do you keep poking your head into other people's trouble? It's much easier to ignore them." "But not necessarily right," Akira retorted, "I've helped out plenty of people before this whole probation debacle. Running into that man was just a bit of bad luck." "I see your point," Sojiro admitted, "Guess that's just the sort of person you are." He heard the clock chime go off and headed out. "If he wasn't related to her I'd have called the cops months ago..." Akira wondered who Sojiro was talking about.

* * *

 _June 23_

Yusuke stopped by with a large painting. It depicted a black and red swirling vortex, though it was not uniform, instead being rather turbulent. "So this is your completed piece," Akira said, noting how refined the painting was. He had to admit, it was well captured. "Indeed," Yusuke said, "I was hoping to get your opinion on it." "It's novel," Akira noted, "And it certainly captures the feel of Mementos." "Yes, that was my intention," Yusuke said, satisfied.

"Though I wonder if people will understand that this is supposed to represent desire just from the coloring," Akira noted, "Humans don't normally equate desire with such darkness." Yusuke sighed. "That is the fly in the ointment, but I'm hoping more enlightened artists will understand my meaning. Regardless, this is how I've chosen to represent 'Desire'. Because of our foray into Mementos, I believe I have gained a greater understanding of the human heart."

He turned to Akira. "I plan on showcasing this piece at an upcoming public art exhibition. There I can gauge just how far I've come, and how much I still have to learn. Nobody has seen the abyss of the heart in such a raw manner before, and I'm curious to see what their reactions will be." "Can't wait," Akira said, "It should prove enlightening." Yusuke nodded. "Indeed, I was hoping you would accompany me when I unveil this piece. One way or another, this will surely be the first step in overcoming my slump! And I have you to thank." Akira nodded as he felt his bond with Yusuke grow deeper.

 **Emperor Rank 2-Baton Pass unlocked**

"Well, I should make preparations to have my piece displayed," Yusuke said, "The exhibit will open for the next month at least, so I'll contact you when the piece is ready for display." "Alright then," Akira said, "Though I hope you'll be alright naming the piece 'Desire'. It's ultimately your choice, but you might be disappointed by people's reactions." Yusuke nodded. "Perhaps, but that's a bridge I'll cross when we get it."

* * *

That evening, Akira headed back for the Crossroads. Ichiko was waiting there, as was Lala. Lala seemed to be irritated by Ichiko pounding back multiple drinks. "Lala-chan, are you sure this isn't just water? If you try to rip me off, I'll expose all your secrets in my next article!" "If you're done griping," Lala replied, "It seems Kurusu-kun showed up like he promised." Ichiko turned to Akira, and her breath showed that she already too sauced to tell the difference between water and more alcohol.

"Please tell me there's no such thing as contact drunk, Lala," Akira said desperately. Lala looked sympathetic. "Not that I'm aware of. Just get her talking and she'll sober up once she gets serious about her job." Ichiko huffed as Akira took a seat next to her. "Well anyway, I'm glad you're here," she said to Akira, "My publisher has assigned me to be the beat reporter for the Phantoms." Lala shook her head. "You're using a child as a source of information?"

"Well I am an administrator of the Phan-site," Akira noted, "So I have access to more information regarding their movements. And an exchange of information from a reliable media source would help us immensely." Ichiko laughed. "Sounds like my very own golden goose just fell right into my lap! But I gotta ask, do you really think the Phantoms are so altruistic?" "That's a cynical view of things," Akira noted, "I personally think the Phantoms do this for the right reasons."

"Kid's got a point," Lala said, "Whatever their reasons, you can't deny the Phantoms have exposed some dangerous criminals with their actions." Ichiko shrugged. "Whatever you say. Anyway, with this deal, I can have more time to devote to my private investigation..." "So, we have a deal then?," Akira asked, "I offer information regarding the Phantoms, you put that to use for your articles, and you offer the same in exchange." "Sounds good!," Ichiko replied, and they shook hands.

 **I am thou, thou art I...**

 **Thou hast acquired a new vow.**

 **It shall become the wings of rebellion**

 **That breaketh thy chains of captivity.**

 **With the birth of the Devil Persona,**

 **I have obtained the winds of blessing that**

 **Shall lead to freedom and new power...**

 **Devil Rank 1-Rumor-filled Scoop unlocked**

"I'll be sure to use the info you give me to give the Phantoms some good PR," Ichiko noted, "Not everyone pays attention to the internet, after all." Akira smiled. This was what he was hoping for. Morgana had earlier noted that a good source of positive PR for the Phantoms would make potential targets relax their guard, lowering the rate at which their Palace's security would increase. Ichiko then became worried. "Oh, but don't tell anyone about this. I don't people knowing my source is a high schooler." Akira nodded, then headed home.

* * *

 _June 26_

Akira took Ann to Protein Lovers, where he and Ryuji planned on helping Ann learn how to get into better shape. "We've actually been here plenty of times before," Ryuji said, "It's how I've been trying to get back my old running form." Ann took note of the place. "Cheap price, pay per visit, no bullshit contracts, old yet reliable machines... Maybe we should invite the whole crew to work out here." Ryuji grinned. "It's sweet, right? Not too many people to get in your way either."

"Awesome," Ann said, smiling, "I can use this place to slim down a bit more. And maybe build some muscle tone. Not too much though. I'm trying to get in shape, not beef up." "She's decided to seriously get into the modeling business," Akira explained, "There's this other model who's been trying to show her up just because Ann's modeling for a hobby." "That's right!," Ann said, "My shoulders are drooping, so I need to work on those. Plus I need to make my biceps leaner and straighten my back out."

Ryuji blinked as Ann took a breath. "I'll also need to cut down on my waist size too. And firm up my butt and calves." "Damn," Akira said, blinking, "You've got some real guts." Ann smiled. "Thanks. I've put a lot of thought into this, and I mean a lot." "You sure have," Ryuji noted, "But don't push yourself too hard. Speaking from experience, if you do too much too quickly it'll only make you unable to move properly the next day."

Ann nodded. "Don't worry about that. I don't need too many improvement to begin with. And I was hoping to get some help getting into a suitable workout regimen." "And since you happen to be a former athlete," Akira said, "That leaves the task to you." Ryuji sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I here ya. But don't expect to make miracles from it, 'cause it's gonna be something the whole crew can do. Let's face it, do you really expect an otaku like Nana and an artist like Yusuke to keep up with people like me and Akira?"

"I guess that's true," Ann said, "I've also got to find articles where I can stand out more. I've spoken with my agency regarding all the shoots I have planned over the next year. They're working to see which ones might work for me. It might be a while before I can really get started, but I'm sure I'll find a place where my charm can really shine." "No doubt in my mind," Akira said, smiling, "You just gotta keep up that attitude, and you'll leave Mika struggling to keep up."

Ryuji chuckled. "Beating this girl must be keeping you motivated." "You'd understand if you saw her," Ann said, "She's been in a few magazines already. Like a recent one meant to showcase the elegance of a woman." Ryuji put a hand to his chin. "Oh yeah, I remember reading that. Oddly enough, you seemed to stand out more in that article. Maybe it's because you were trying to act like a high school girl in your poses?" Ann grinned. "I wanted to make sure Mika knew I wasn't going to play her game by her rules."

The trio got into their workout, and by the end of it Ann was exhausted. "Man... My body aches all over... But I still feel satisfied somehow..." "Yep," Ryuji said, "That's what working hard feels like." Ann nodded. "Yeah, and it felt like I was able to work harder because you two were around. It made me want to prove myself." "It's simple stuff like that that'll keep you pushing," Ryuji said. Akira nodded. "Good advice. Better keep that in mind."

After that, Ryuji's mom called saying she forgot groceries, meaning Ryuji had to pick up the slack. After he left, Ann snicked. "He just can't say no to his mom. I'm kinda jealous of him, actually. Even growing up, my parents were super busy. They always said that I'd be fine on my own... But the truth is, I was lonely. I was able to make friends, but because we were always moving I'd have to start over somewhere else. It wasn't until I met Shiho that I really started to have hope."

She looked thoughtful. "I want to show her how hard I'm working, now that I've found something really worth working toward. Just like she's working to move past her own traumas." Akira smiled. "I think she'll be happy to hear that." Ann nodded. "I think so too. She'll be happy to see how much I've learned from her." Akira looked at Ann's smiling face, and could feel their bond growing stronger.

 **Lover Rank 8-Endure unlocked**

"Well, we should be heading back," Ann said, "My legs are killing me, so it might take me a while." "I'll walk with you," Akira offered, "It might be safer that way." They still had yet to deal with Kaneshiro, so they wanted to avoid any unnecessary contact with him. "Thanks," Ann said, "I think I'd feel a lot safer if you were around." _'Though I hope he doesn't realize that this will make my heart move at the speed of a jackhammer,'_ she thought.

* * *

That evening, Akira found out that Matsushita had invited Toranosuke and himself to the Wilton, needing to talk about something important. "It seems Kuramoto has been in and out of the hospital for a while now," Matsushita explained, "It seems likely he won't be running the upcoming election." "I see...," Toranosuke said, "I'm sorry to hear about his state of health, but what does he plan to do in regards to his party?" "That's where his grandson comes in," Matsushita replied, "He's being set up to take Kuramoto's place."

Toranosuke nodded. "But why come to me with this information? Since I don't belong to any political party, it's all beyond me..." Matsushita simply turned to Akira. "Listen, Kurusu-san, there's something I wanted to ask you. What do you think of the Phantoms? After the incident with Madarame, they've become quite popular, especially among the younger crowd. What about you, though?" Akira shrugged. "I don't really care one way or another. I'm not the sort to be swayed by popular opinion."

"A young man who follows his own path," Toranosuke noted, "Very admirable." Matsushita smiled. "Fair enough. What about you, Yoshida? What are your thoughts on the matter?" "I've heard the debate between Kirigiri and Akechi," Toranosuke said, "For my thoughts, I care more about the fact that the Phantoms believe in crushing evil and protecting the weak." "Given the effectiveness of their work, I can understand that," Matsushita admitted, "But their methods rather fall in line with what you advocate. Doesn't that mean you're a bit biased?"

"I won't deny that our beliefs align," Toranosuke said, "But that's not the real reason I support them. Both Kamoshida and Madarame tormented younger people, Kamoshida his volleyball team and Madarame his pupils. I suspect the Phantoms are a group of young people who could not sit idle while their peers were so tormented. They may even have experienced such cruelty and injustice on a personal level. To that end, they are willing to face the societal ills that plague our world, irregardless of the consequences."

Matsushita grinned. "Somehow I could just see you siding with them, given your sordid history. But this isn't what I came to talk about. The party has decided which candidates it will back in the various electoral zones. And one of our main candidates will be representing this area. I hate to say it, but you don't have any chance of winning." Toranosuke raised an eyebrow. "So you're suggesting I give up?"

"For this term at least," Matsushita said, "Until then, I'd recommend you become my right-hand man. This way I can have you reinstated as a party member, and can perform an extensive investigation into your expense misappropriation accusations." He stood up. "Just be sure to give it some thought. I'm not expecting a quick answer." And with that, he left, while Toranosuke sighed in frustration. "He has to have some sort of ulterior motive. Otherwise he wouldn't be asking me to drop out."

He looked over to Akira. "What would you do at a time like this?" "Flat out decline," Akira said bluntly, "You can't let someone else take hold of your destiny." Toranosuke nodded. "Yes, you're right. Quite the inspiring words. I thank you for your honest opinion. But one way or another, I won't stop giving my speeches. And I want to continue speaking with you. You have such a fresh outlook on the world." Akira smiled, feeling his bond with Toranosuke grow deeper.

 **Sun Rank 6**

"What do you think Matsushita wants out of his offer though?," Akira asked. "Probably to take advantage of me," Toranosuke replied, "It's hardly uncommon in this world. It seems cynical to think an old friend would do that, but that's honestly the only thing I can think of for the time being. Well, maybe I'll get the chance to ask him another time. Until then, I'll take your words to heart."

* * *

 _June 27_

Akira joined Yusuke at the public art exhibit in Ueno. In addition to the exhibit itself, there was an evaluation portion. Yusuke's piece, "Desire", was also being displayed. "Hm," he said, "I believe my piece does truly stand out among the sea of art here." "Yeah, but in a good way or a bad way?," Akira asked, "No one seems to be coming to look at it." One middle-aged couple did come to see the painting, but when they saw what it depicted compared to the title, they dismissed it as a student artist painting what they wanted on a whim.

Yusuke shook his head. "If they see no elegance in the composition, that's fine. That simply means I need to improve more. But to say that I painted this on a whim? There's constructive criticism, and then there's just criticism." Then another patron approached, who Yusuke recognized as a prominent expert in the field. "Now here will be the true test of where I need to improve." The man certainly seemed to be regarding the piece with a trained eye.

"I can see why this piece was accepted," he noted, "The technique is most excellent. But the overall composition could use some work." "How do you mean?," Yusuke inquired, wishing to know where he needed to improve. The man looked to him. "I take it you're the artist. The title is called 'Desire', but that's a rather overused idea. Heck, the leader of that group of Kamen Riders all over the news frequently declares he'll become the 'god of desires'. If you truly wish to utilize such a theme, you must interject some individuality into it."

Yusuke looked interested. "How do you mean?" The man looked back at the painting. "Well, try to remove yourself from the artist's bias for a moment. While the brush strokes are splendid, the painting really doesn't tell us anything. It feels... Empty. Devoid of all meaning. You should take a more critical eye to your work if you wish to progress further as an artist." As the man walked off, Yusuke looked flabbergasted. "My work is... Empty?" "Don't let it get to you," Akira said, putting a hand on Yusuke's shoulder.

Yusuke nodded. "Thank you for the words of encouragement. Still, only now do I understand your earlier apprehension. I had thought I captured the very essence of desire... But from the point of view of a world where desires become distorted. I had only seen one side of the spectrum..." "Don't lose heart," Akira said, "Just because this piece turned out to be a failure doesn't mean you're done. Now you have a better idea of how far you have to go."

"Indeed," Yusuke said, "Now I feel I have taken one step closer to breaking out of my slump. I simply need to explore the other side of desire, the side that people normally experience." "That's the spirit," Akira said, smiling, "You can't forget that desire has two sides to its coin. Emotion isn't something you can analyze through logic. If it were our Personas would be easy to strengthen." A realization dawned on Yusuke. "I can't believe I didn't look at it that way. In that case, I'll have to explore further into human emotion, and I hope you'll be there to help me." Akira nodded, feeling their bond grow stronger.

 **Emperor Rank 3-Follow Up unlocked**

"Well, I'd best think on how to improve my understanding of human emotions," Yusuke said, "Until then, let us return home. We still have much preparation to do with the Phan-site, after all." Akira nodded, and the two headed for the station. Little did they know, the man from before had returned to Yusuke's painting, having overheard their conversation. "A slump, eh...?"

* * *

That evening, Akira was talking to Ichiko at the Crossroads bar, giving some more information regarding the Phantoms. "Oh, so your site didn't originally have a real name," Ichiko said, "But when you learned of the Phantoms, you decided to focus on them." "Their actions saved me, Yuuki, and Ryuji from getting expelled," Akira explained, "We felt we owed it to them." It was the truth, from a certain point-of-view. "They must have refining their operation for months," Ichiko noted, "Their first calling card looks really professional."

"Yuuki's got some pics of the bulletin board where they were first posted," Akira said, "He's our head admin, Yuuki Mishima." "I see," Ichiko said, "But why 'Phantoms'? Sounds a little on-the-nose for a group of phantom thieves. It's almost like they're trying to draw attention to themselves, but don't like being seen in public." Akira raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that the whole point of a phantom thief?" "He does make a good point," Lala pointed out.

"I guess so," Ichiko admitted, "But I'm still not convinced they're worth very much. Calling themselves such a simple name makes me think they're just a bunch of playground kids. In my line of work, there's no clearer sign of deception than goodwill." "Then it's a good thing the Phantoms aren't in your line of work," Akira snarked. "That's not what I mean!," Ichiko blurted out, "It's like the shady actions of a charitable organization, or the actual criteria of a peace prize."

Akira shook his head. "I never took you for such a cynic." "She wasn't always like this," Lala said, "There used to be a time when she was a lot more positive about the world." "Don't tell the kid that!," Ichiko yelled, "That's all in the past! I don't care about it anymore!" She sighed. "I used to cover major political events, until I got permanently reassigned to the culture and entertainment department." "And yet here you've been asked to cover the Phantoms?," Akira asked, wondering how their actions couldn't be seen as political.

"It's a terrible company, that's for sure," Lala said, "Heck, there was that one incident a year ago..." "What incident?," Akira asked. But before Lala could explain, Ichiko turned irate. "Do not bring that up! That has nothing to do with him!" "Alright, alright...," Lala said, "Sorry for dredging it up." Ichiko sighed. "Great, now I'm starting to sober up. Ah, no matter. This is usually about the time Lala-chan cuts me off anyway. Speaking of... Akira, why are you coming here if you're not old enough to drink?"

"That article's important," Akira said, "For several reasons. We need to get the Phantoms' message out there however we can. If there are those who ignore the Phan-site, well we have sources like this." Ichiko smiled. "Well, it's nice to be important to someone. And at least I know you'll be a great source of information. Not that I'm really that interested in the Phantoms to begin with." Despite her words, Akira could feel his connection to Ichiko growing.

 **Devil Rank 2**

Ichiko chuckled. "With any luck, this'll be my biggest breakthrough since I covered Rise Kujikawa announced she was getting married." "Oh really?," Akira said, a little surprised. "Yeah, this nice young man she met in Inaba," Ichiko replied, "Narukami I think his name was. Yeah, that guy who was the Kamen Rider with the train theme. Come to think of it, I think someone else took up his mantle. But that's nether here nor there." Akira shrugged and headed home.

* * *

 _June 28_

Akira returned the following evening, this time talking a little about the Madarame incident. "Wow, I had no idea Kitagawa was a victim," Ichiko said, a little surprised, "Everything I researched indicated Madarame saw him like a son." "After we got Yusuke to understand how terrible Madarame was, no small task," Akira said, "He joined us on the Phan-site." "I should probably start paying attention to that site more," Ichiko said, "Especially since you're working on it. Up until our deal I just though it was another high school fad."

"The Phantoms have been using it keep tabs on lesser criminals in-between major jobs," Akira explained, "People like Kamoshida and Madarame don't come along everyday, you know. They need to keep their skills sharp." "Is that why they do it?," Ichiko asked, "I'm a little surprised. My theory was that they were all kids and their leader was just simpleton dying from boredom." "That's no theory, that's an assumption," Akira said, shaking his head, "Very bad things to rely on."

Ichiko laughed. "Yeah, you're right. It's half-assed at best regardless. Plus, the Phantoms are somehow able to change a person's heart within seconds. There's no way they'd be bored if that's all it takes." She sighed. "Speaking of boredom, I'm getting sick of writing up whatever new fad's got everyone's attention. Like when my boss wanted me to cover Junko Enoshima's new style. That girl sets a trend every time she changes her panties! Frigging psycho..."

"Don't people in your field do really well though?," Lala asked, "Like some of your co-workers who were in here earlier." Ichiko narrowed her eyes. "You mean Nakao and the others? Please, everyone at work calls them paparazzi behind their backs. But I'm a real journalist." "What's the difference?," Akira said bitterly. "Entertainment articles are all about selling copies," Ichiko explained, annoyed, "They don't even care about the truth."

She sighed. "It seems like no one wants to read real news anymore..." Akira looked sympathetic. "You ever consider changing careers?" "Never," Ichiko said, "If I quit, then I might as well declare my partner guilty." She scoffed. "'Jointly responsible' my ass. She didn't even do anything!" Akira raised his eyebrow. "Wait, she was falsely accused of something?" "She sure as hell was!," Ichiko blurted out. Her eyes then widened when she realized what she was talking about. "Oh, but that's not important right now..."

She tried laughing it off, but her laughter petered out after a few seconds. "Anyway, thanks to the information you've been giving me, I have more time to focus on my own investigation. I'm sure my next article will be a major hit! Consider it a sign of my appreciation! 'Exclusive: Behind the Phantoms! Dial 911 for Justice!'" "Why use an American emergency number?," Akira asked, smiling. He could already feel his bond with Ichiko growing.

 **Devil Rank 3**

"Don't worry," Ichiko said, "I'll be taking this article seriously. That's what we agreed on, after all." Just then, her cell phone went off. She quickly answered it. "Hello... Wait, really!? I can talk with him!? OK, I'll be right there." She hung up. "I'll have to put tonight on my tab, Lala-chan." And with that, she left. "Luckily for my patience she's always prompt with paying up her tab," Lala said to Akira. Akira couldn't help but chuckle.

* * *

 _June 29_

The next day, Shiho had asked Akira and Ann to meet her on the school roof. She was wearing her volleyball uniform. "What did you want to talk about?," Ann asked. Shiho closed her eyes. "I... Wanted to confirm something. And I needed you two here in case I was wrong." Ann blinked. "Wait, both of us?" "You always said Akira was reliable," Shiho said with a smile, "So I thought it'd be a good idea to have him here as well." She walked over to the fencing around the roof, but did little else than look out over the school.

"We're so high up," she said, "I never thought about it... On that day." "You wanted to talk about it?," Akira asked, "What did happen that day?" "Well," Shiho said, "Odd as it may sound, I didn't really want to die. I just wanted... To escape. But for some reason, I was in a lethargic state, like I couldn't really comprehend any other way out other than jumping. It was like there was something whispering in my ear, egging me on. Like it... Wanted to kill me."

"Is it still there?," Ann asked, worried. Shiho shook her head. "No. That's the reason I'm here. I wanted to reenact that moment. But it seems whatever it was is gone now, just a warm, welcoming voice desiring me to live." "Oh yeah," Ann said, "Something saved you that day. Do you know what it was?" Shiho shrugged. "I couldn't see anything. But it felt like something had grabbed me in its arms. It might have been human, but I couldn't say for sure. Still, I'm glad for it. Because of that day, I was able to overcome my weakness."

Ann smiled. "You're so strong Shiho... I've always wished I could be that strong." Shiho shook her head. "But you are strong, because you have other people to help you. Not just me, but Akira here. And Nana and Ryuji too. Heck, even that crazy Yusuke helps. When he's not trying to get a nude painting." The two girls laughed at that. "Thanks Shiho," Ann said, "And I'll be sure to be the best model out there." Shiho nodded. "And I'll make sure to support you every step of the way." The two of them hugged before Shiho left.

Ann dried her tears afterward. "I don't think we'll ever know what saved her. But I'm grateful for it. It gave Shiho the ability to maintain a normal life, free from rumors. That gives me the motivation to work hard, and become the number one model out there." Akira nodded. "Just hang in there. I know you can do it. And I'm sure Shiho knows it too." Ann nodded. "Yeah." She then put her hands behind her back. "And y'know, she suggested that... I not let go of someone so reliable..."

Akira smiled. "Oh... Like me, for example?" Ann smiled and nodded. "I don't know if you've picked up on this or not, but... I love you!" Akira looked surprised, but smiled. "I love you as well." He went over and hugged her, taking her by surprise. "Wait, really? Since when?" Akira thought. "I'd say... When you poured your heart out to me at the restaurant. That's when I saw the real you, without any masks..." Ann blushed, and the two of them drew closer before kissing, their bond growing stronger.

 **Lovers Rank 9-Protect unlocked**

As they pulled apart, Ann said, "Now that it's come to this, I don't think I could let anything hurt you." "Me either," Akira replied, "That's how I truly feel." Ann smiled as she blushed again. "Think we should tell the others?" "Probably," Akira noted, "Might avoid any sort of awkwardness in the future. And somehow I just know that's going to happen sooner or later..." The two laughed before heading for the station.

* * *

That evening, Akira requested Sadayo again. As they sat on the couch, she looked like she had something to say. "So, Master... I want to provide more services for you..." "That sound great," Akira said, "Provided the services are appropriate, of course." "Don't worry," Sadayo said, smiling, "It's just a massage. I'm actually very good at massages. Anyway, I've been talking to my boss about picking up more shifts... But he said he prioritizes 'younger' women!"

"That's rude," Akira noted, "No matter how old you are, those pigtails make you look years younger." Sadayo blushed, but shook her head to clear it. "Thanks for the compliment. Seriously though, he didn't have to say it right to my face! After all, age has nothing to do with cleaning a room! And I do look pretty good for my age, even without the pigtails." That got the two of them laughing. But then Sadayo frowned. "Though I'm... Not the only one who thinks that about me, am I?"

"You need to love yourself more," Akira said plainly, "The first step is always self-confidence." Sadayo looked surprised at that statement. "I guess you're right..." She stood up. "It's weird... You go out of your way to request me, and all I do is vent my problems to you..." "You'd be surprised how often that happens," Akira noted. Sadayo sighed. "What am I even saying...? And in front of my student, no less. This double-life is getting exhausting."

She sighed. "Well, maybe it's because you know both sides of me. It's like, the more I come here, the more I can relax. Which is kinda the opposite of what's supposed to happen, me being a maid and all." She chuckled. "Guess I'm just a terrible maid after all." "It's fine," Akira said reassuringly, "Heck, maybe relaxing a bit more can help you become a better maid." Sadayo looked thoughtful. "I never thought of it like that. Thank you for the advice." Akira could feel his connection to Sadayo become stronger.

 **Temperance Rank 4**

Sadayo sighed. "There's something I should tell you. I lied about the reason why I need more money." "Yeah, I kinda figured that," Akira said bluntly, "I have a gift for reading people." Sadayo nodded. "I see. Anyway, I can't really get requested unless I make up those kinds of stories. I hope you understand, nothing good can come from getting involved with someone like me. So... Let's just put an end to this." She curtsied, and left.

* * *

 _June 30_

The Phantoms met up and headed into Kaneshiro's Palace, ready for the infiltration. "Two things we need to discuss," Joker said, "First... Me and Panther... Kinda became official." The others looked a little surprised at various levels, and Mona sighed in defeat. "I guess it was inevitable..." "What do you mean?," Fox asked him, "Did you have your own crush?" Mona shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I'm just glad they told us so soon. It'll make getting over it easier."

"Well, now that we got that out of the way," Joker said, a little surprised at Mona's revelation, "We also to determine our newest member's code name." "I don't think we can go off the costume this time," Skull noted, "Unless you want to be called 'Spikes' or something." "Yeah, no," Makoto said. Fox tapped his chin. "Perhaps 'Rider'." "That sounds too much like a smuggler," Makoto said. "I resemble that remark," Church quipped. "Oh," Makoto said, "Sorry Church."

"How about 'Fixer'?," Panther suggested. Makoto shook her head. "No, I'm not a mastermind here." Joker then had an idea. "How about... Queen?" Makoto put a hand to her chin. "Queen... Yeah, that has a nice ring to it. I like it. So, now that we have that settled, could you explain what our strategy for this mission is?" "Well, our top priority is finding a map for the Palace," Skull noted, "From there we can determine how far in we have to go, and if necessary search for a second part to the map. From there we look for the deepest part of the Palace, where the Treasure is supposed to be."

"That's more of a broad outline," Queen noted. "Every Palace is different," Mona noted, "Having a broad outline is the best sort of plan to have. Besides, while we're simply infiltrating, that's when we make the plan." "I see," Queen said, "Then I may be able to make things go smoother. I'm pretty good at analyzing my surroundings." She looked at the front door of the bank. "And it looks like our previous method of entry is blocked off." The door had a security shutter over it, wrapped in crime scene tape.

"Well, we knew that method couldn't last," Fox admitted, "And it would draw too much attention regardless. Still, there must be an alternate route. Kaneshiro frequents that club, after all, so it's not like his mind is completely closed off." They took a look around the courtyard, until Queen noticed something near a pig statue. "Hey, this statue has a draft coming from it. And the placard is sticking out a little too much." The group came over and Joker tried pushing the placard. Sure enough, it caused the statue to move back, revealing a hidden entrance.

The other side of the passageway lead inside the bank. "Looks like we have our new infiltration point," Mona noted, "From here we need to keep on our toes. Kaneshiro's security force is sure to be on the lookout." Sure enough, several guards were patrolling the pews in the entrance hall. The first guard exposed took the form of a beautiful woman wrapped in leather straps that barely protected her modesty, as well a blindfold and white bird wings. This was a Zealous Messenger, and it released the Persona Angel.

A second one had a form similar to Pixie, but with a lighter hair color and a more intricately designed outfit, a Prankster Leader. It released the Persona High Pixie. After crossing the entrance hall, the Phantoms spotted a guard entering an elevator, which seemed to be heading down. "So there are lower floors," Panther noted, "Wanna bet the Treasure is down below?" "It did look like the bank only had two floors when seen from outside," Queen agreed, "And we know the entire structure acts like a vacuum for money."

"It looks like the elevator is missing its control panel though," Church said, "How are we gonna access it?" Queen thought for moment. "Perhaps the elevator is controlled from a nearby monitoring room. Simple, yet effective for screening. We find that room, and we could find our way down." Past the elevator was a guard, whose true form was revealed as a humanoid cat with a female form, its fur acting like a body suit with a fur jacket. An Ascended Feline. It released the Persona Nekomata.

The guard just past it was a horse with a humanoid stance and hands on its forelegs, an Equine Sage. It released the Persona Orobas. Up the stairs to the second floor, Queen spotted another type of guard. It was a doberman with the same gas masks as the humanoid guards. "This is a new type," she said. "Yeah, but not a new concept," Skull noted, "Madarame's Palace also had two different types of guards." Upon tearing off the Shadow's mask, it was revealed to be a dog with two heads and a reptilian tail, a Twin-Headed Guardian.

After knocking down the Shadow, it released the Persona Orthrus. Another nearby guard revealed the same Shadows the Phantoms encountered during their first visit. It was a Chivalrous Fiend, and it released the Persona Oni. At the far end of the floor, Joker spotted a security switch, which opened the nearby shutter. Past it were some stairs they had passed while entering the Palace, meaning they could use this as a shortcut. Backtracking, the group made their way through a vent into a sealed room, which looked to be the monitoring room they were looking for.

Seeing a guard inside, the Phantoms quickly ambushed and defeated it. Queen then took a look around. "This seems to be the monitoring room we've been looking for. We may be able to plan our next move from here." Skull then spotted something on the table and picked it up. "Hey, I think this is some kind of keycard. We might be able to put it to use." Fox then spotted a blueprint of the bank on the wall. "Looks like we have our map, or most of it anyway. It seems the basement floors are quite massive."

"The Treasure's got to be somewhere down there," Mona noted, "We'll probably find the rest of the map following what we have." "All right then," Queen said, "Let's start by seeing where this keycard can take us. Then we'll try the elevator. No telling if just using it will trip some sort of security measure." Skull handed Joker the keycard, and he used it to unseal the monitoring room. The keycard also allowed them to unseal another door on the same floor, which lead to a maintenance room for the elevator. And from the look of it, the maintenance hatch was open.

"Hey," Church said, "I think we can use this to ride on top of the elevator. That way we can bypass whatever security is there." They hopped down and waited. They didn't need to wait long, and soon they found access to another vent they could crawl through. The vent opened onto the rafters above the basement's reception area. Once they dropped down, they heard Kaneshiro's voice over the intercom. _"Listen up! Those thieves from before have infested the place. Under no circumstances are they to be allowed further down into the bank, understood?"_

"It seems we're on the right track," Fox noted, "Though I doubt he realizes we've already infiltrated the basement." Past the reception, the Phantoms finally found their first Safe Room. The area seemed to shift between an office and what looked to be a police station. "It looks like, for all his authority, Kaneshiro has no pull with the police," Church noted. "He is trying to stay off their radar," Queen replied, "And bribing the police, while a typical yakuza strategy, tends to be expensive. Too expensive for him."

Back out in the hallway, the group spotted several security cameras along the walls. "Kaneshiro does like to have eyes everywhere," Mona noted, "If we get spotted on them, it'll raise the security level." Joker focused his eyes. "I think I can see the extent of the cameras' range. Follow me closely, and try to keep to the walls." The Phantoms followed Joker until they reached the end of the hall, where they spotted some kind of power box. "It looks like this is for the cameras," Queen noted, "If we destroy it, it should shut them down."

Joker gave the box a swift kick, and sure enough the cameras turned off immediately. "Nice," Skull said, "We should keep this is mind for other areas." The Phantoms moved through some winding hallways, dealing with the guards therein. The halls lead to rooms holding more power boxes, which controlled cameras further ahead safeguarding a set of stairs leading up. This allowed the Phantoms to move past the cameras, and the security gate they controlled, letting them move into another hall.

After smashing a nearby control box, Joker checked the room it was near. Inside one of the lesser valuables, they found a phantom coming out of a diamond necklace. This was another Treasure Demon, the Queen's Necklace, which Joker quickly gained possession of. Past that room, Joker used the keycard to open a security shutter that lead back to the first hallway near the Safe Room, giving the Phantoms a new shortcut. They then moved through the other room, where they soon found two doors.

One lead upstairs to the ground floor, where they used the keycard again to allow an easier path to the basement. The other door led to a massive room, though they could only access a small part of it due to all the security cameras. "The map shows that we can head down from here," Mona noted, "But we don't know what's past it. We'll need to find a new map soon." They headed across the room, where they could hop down to a lower level. The hallway here took to the lower part of the room they were just in, where they spotted a vault-like door.

"The map we have shows there's a lot more behind this door," Queen said, "This is merely a partition, activated by those terminals. And it looks like we'll need two keys to access it." "Kinda reminds me of all those nuclear missile launch sites," Church noted. Skull rubbed his head. "Kaneshiro must really be serious about keeping his secrets close. Guess we'll just have to find those keys. They can't be too far away." The stairs nearby led to another hallway.

Inside one of the rooms they found a vent leading to another room behind a sealed door. The power boxes in here allowed Joker to shut down all the cameras in the main room, after which he used the keycard to unseal the door. He then used it on another nearby door, which lead to the upper parts of the large room. Church looked through a barred doorway, and two guards wearing yellow jumpsuits. "Those guys look like guard captains."

They captains were talking with each other. _"I heard those thieves the boss warned us of are causing all kinds of havoc down here,"_ the more cautious one said, _"We've already gotten word of several cameras going down due to power loss. It'll take hours to get them back online."_ The more aggressive guard scoffed. _"Don't be so nervous. We have the keys needed to access the laundering office. Those thieves won't be getting much farther."_ Outside, Skull rubbed his chin. "They must be talking about the keys for the partition."

"But we can't take on two guard captains at once," Mona said, "Especially since they're positioned to keep an eye on each other." Queen then had an idea. "Why don't we split them up and take them on individually?" "Can we really pull that off?," Fox asked. Queen nodded. "Thanks to our actions so far, we have access to the monitoring room upstairs, and an easy path back to it. The room has communication equipment that should reach here. We can lure one of the guards there, take them out, then return here and deal with the other one."

"Queen, that's brilliant!," Mona said. Panther nodded. "Definitely better than taking on two at once." "Let's head right to the monitoring room," Joker said. They hurried there and found one of the intercoms did indeed connect to the security room. Joker pressed the button for it. "We have a breach in the monitoring room! Requesting one guard captain for backup!" _"Roger that,"_ came the response, _"I'll be up in no time."_ Joker smiled as the phantoms got into position.

Once the captain was inside, he grew confused. _"There's no one in here. Did the intruders already take care of this place?"_ "Oh we've long cleared this room out," Skull said, as he slammed the door shut, trapping the captain in the room with the Phantoms. _"Damn you thieves. Don't think this trap will hold me!"_ He erupted into liquid, becoming a blue skinned demon in armor, wielding a double-bladed sword and a hole where its face would be. The Shadow fell easily to Electric skills, however, and dropped one of the keys the Phantoms were looking for.

"One key down," Queen said, "Let's hurry back to the security room before the other captain realizes anything's wrong." They hurried back, and quickly ran into the security room, where they caught the other captain by surprise. _"What...? It's you thieves! Then that comm from earlier... How dare you try to deceive us!"_ The captain turned into the same purple demon from Queen's awakening, and went down to Nuclear skills just as easily, giving the Phantoms the second key.

In addition, Queen spotted another map on the back wall. "This is rest of the bank's blueprints," she said, "We're looking for the deepest part, right? That seems to be this elevator deep inside the main vault." They headed back to the partition, where Skull and Panther used the keys to open the door. On the other side, the entire floor seemed to be covered in money. "This must be the laundering office those guards were talking about," Skull noted.

"All this money stolen from the weak and helpless," Mona said sadly, "We can't let this go on much longer." The Phantoms headed through the halls until they reached a work area with another camera. But this seemed different, blinking on and off. "Seems these cameras are connected to a cycling security system, switching between cameras for efficient coverage," Queen noted, "We'll need to move when the camera is off." "Keep on your toes," Joker said, "There's cameras and guards down here."

The first guard become an attractive woman wearing a blue dress, a Jealous Lover, which released the Persona Leanan Sidhe. Another guard further down revealed a purple-skinned woman with horns wearing only a loincloth, her chest covered by her hair. This was the Human-Eating Lady, which released the Persona Yaksini. After moving through the hallway, a nearby crawlspace lead to a lower floor. This lead to a room with an elevator and another hallway with cycling cameras.

After navigating it, the Phantoms were able to unlock a door that allowed an easier time through the hallway. They then headed back to the elevator and headed down. Inside the large staircase at the bottom, Queen spotted Kaneshiro speaking with a guard captain. "I can't hear them from here. Let's move down carefully." There were a few guards on the way down, but nothing the Phantoms couldn't handle. When Kaneshiro spotted them, he looked shocked. _"You guys again? And now there's one more of you? But how did you get through my top-of-the-line security?"_

"You underestimate us, Kaneshiro," Joker quipped, "A very poor choice in your line of work." Kaneshiro growled, then turned to the nearby guard. _"Deal with these pests! Don't let them near the elevator!"_ _"Yes, sir!,"_ the captain said. And with that, it turned into a gold-colored demon carrying a hooked sword. It was soon joined by the previous purple and blue demons. It was a difficult trio, but with Skull and Queen handling the support Shadow, plus the new Shadow being vulnerable to Mona's Wind skills, the trio was soon taken down.

That's when the Phantoms noticed Kaneshiro had disappeared. "Bastard must have run when he realized we were winning," Queen said. Then she spotted a small notebook on the ground. Picking it up, she leafed through the pages. "Kaneshiro must have been in quite the hurry," Fox noted, "Anything of use?" "A code of some kind," Queen replied, "R=C=0, I=1, H=2... But from there the pages look torn out." "Perhaps it pertains to a security code," Church suggested, "Likely for something up ahead, since we didn't run into anything that might need it on the way."

"Kaneshiro seemed really anxious about us getting on this elevator," Mona noted, "Perhaps it leads to the deepest part of the bank." Before heading into the elevator, the group found a new Safe Room on the opposite end of the room. Once on the elevator, they noticed a massive vault with numerous safety deposit boxes. "Tell me we won't have to search through all those!," Skull said. "We won't have to search through all those," Church replied, "I'm not even lying, I don't think we even need to bother with them."

The others turned to her. "The whole setup reminds me of a cylinder lock," Church noted, "You know, the part of the lock where you insert your key." "Funny enough, I was thinking the same thing," Queen said, "I just wasn't sure if I was seeing it right. But if that's the case, there must a way to align the cylinders. And if we can do that, it should allow us into the deepest part of the vault." "That was smart thinking, Church," Joker said. Church beamed, and Joker felt their connection grow stronger.

 **Judgement Rank 4-Otaku Talk unlocked**

At the bottom of the elevator was a final Safe Room, and near the outermost lock of the vault was a punch-code terminal with the word "RICH" written in English above it. "I wonder if this has anything to do with the code from the notebook," Fox mused. "Probably," Church said, "It has the letters we know of." Joker rubbed his chin and recited the code they knew. "R=C=0, I=1, H=2... From that, I think the access we're looking for is... 0102." He tried the code and it worked, causing the lock to move until an opening appeared. Down below a mechanism moved to lock into place.

"So the vault moved but not the floor beneath it," Panther noted, "I think Queen and Church were onto something." "But we only have part of the code," Mona said, "We'll have to search for more of it, just in case there are more terminals like this one." Just then, an echo of Kaneshiro's thoughts spoke. _"Money... I need more money... I must grow richer! As long as I'm rich, anything will be possible..."_ "Wait," Skull said, "So he's got all this money already, and he still wants more!? That's bull! What's even the point of money if you don't put it to use!?"

"It does seem like he's wasting all he has," Mona noted, "All that money could feed so many people, put clothes on their backs... But he's just hogging every cent he can for himself, without even spending it." A set of stairs past the vault lock led to a deeper part of the bank. While maneuvering through the hallways, one of the guards turned into a red humanoid with horns and carrying twin swords. This was a Battle Fiend, and it released the Persona Rakshasa.

After dealing with that distraction, the Phantoms kept moving through the hallways, taking down more guards and shutting down cameras as necessary. Along the way, they found two more pages from the notebook, each with another piece of the code. At the end of the hallways, they found another terminal, this one with the word "REAP". "Reap as in harvest?," Panther asked, "What does that have to do with money?" "Whatever it means," Joker said, "The letters fit in with the pieces of the code we found. R=C=0, I=1, H=2, P=1, E=9, A=3. So the access code for this terminal must be 0931."

The code worked as Joker predicted, causing another vault lock to slide and lock into place. Then they heard another echo of Kaneshiro's thoughts. _"This isn't anywhere near your quota for this month. Don't gimme your excuses. Just go reap every last penny! I'll make you understand if you don't get it... People who can't earn money are worthless to me!"_ "That answers my question," Panther said, "And only makes things worse. He's putting money ahead of people's lives, even his own subordinates."

"I never thought I'd say this," Skull said, "But this a-hole's worse than Kamoshida." The group returned to the main vault, and headed past the second lock, moving into another section of the underground. This area was a bit more complex, but including an electric fence system, but the Phantoms soon bypassed all of it and collected some more note pages before reaching the next terminal. This one had the word "HUGE", though Skull humorously called it hugs at first.

"Reviewing the clues we have," Queen said, "R=C=0, I=1, H=2, P=1, E=9, A=3, U=A, G=P." "That's a bit complex," Joker noted, "But I'm sure the access code here is 2319." Sure enough, that worked, triggering another echo from Kaneshiro. _"This isn't enough... I need to have a huge presence! I'm done having other people walk all over me... It's my turn now..."_ Fox shook his head. "So he was once in the same position as those he preys upon, yet rather than turn his attention to those who trampled on him, he continues the cycle by trampling on others... He is truly is blind not to see where he has gone wrong."

Back in the vault, the group took note of the rotating vault locks. "Looks like we were right," Queen said, "This entire room is just one big cylinder lock. Which means there's something in the center of the vault locked away by the very room itself." "Talk about major security," Mona said, "But whatever the room's keeping hidden has got to lead to the Treasure." Past the lock, they saw a guard captain standing in front of another terminal. "There must be something different about that terminal if they have a guard protecting it," Queen noted.

They approached the captain, who quickly took noticed. _"So you're the thieves that have running amok in the bank. Kaneshiro-san told me not to let anyone past this point, so I hope you're ready to die!"_ Joker grinned. "Or we could force our way past. We've defeated plenty of your co-workers up 'til now." The captain didn't respond, but transformed into a warrior with stone-like skin, no arms, and a white gi bound in rope. Two Chivalrous Fiends showed up to support it.

However, the support Shadows caught a bad critical from the Phantoms, and the main Shadow proved weak to some of the Psychic skills from Personas Joker befriended. Before long, the captain was defeated. The terminal didn't have an access code, instead simply having buttons for the left or right. "Looks like there was a reason this terminal had a guard protecting it," Mona noted, "But which button do we push?" Joker took a look at their map. "This lock and the one after it don't have any stairs leading down, meaning this terminal must be used for more than getting the lock into place."

He tried the left button first, which let the group into a small alcove where they found another terminal with a single button. This one shifted the next lock into place. Returning to the previous terminal, Joker let the previous lock slide into a position that let the group forward. The final area had some stairs to a lower floor. Here, one of the guards turned into the same form as the captain from just a moment ago. This was a Defeated Avenger, and it released the Persona Take-Minakata.

The rest of the area was straightforward, basically running wild through the security, rendering it useless. The clues for the code they were getting seemed more complicated, but Joker felt he was getting pretty good at interpreting them. The final terminal had the word "GOLD" on it. Joker thought on the clues they had. "R=C=0, I=1, H=2, P=1, E=9, A=3, U=A, G=P, L=U+G, D=G, O+H=10. If I'm right, the code should be 1841." That turned out to be right as well, completing the lock and activating a central elevator.

Once again, Kaneshiro's thoughts echoed through the Palace, laughing a little bit. _"This gold sheen... This... This is the fruit of all my hard labor! With this much, I will be invincible! Omnipotent! I've changed... I'm no longer the person I used to be..."_ "To be fair, he's not wrong," Queen noted, "The problem is that he's someone far worse." Skull shook his head. "I can understand celebrating after stealing from someone powerful. But robbing from those who can't fight back is not something to be proud of!"

The Phantoms approached the elevator in the vault. "It kinda seems like Kaneshiro is insecure of himself," Panther noted, "I think he might have been a decent person when he was younger. But I guess society led him down a dark road. Not that I think his actions are excusable. We got dealt a bad hand in our prime too, but we're directing our anger at the people who really deserve it. Under the right circumstances, maybe Kaneshiro could've been one of us."

Queen shrugged. "Who knows? Certainly Kaneshiro's actions seem to be in the pursuit of trying to make himself stronger, for all the good its doing him. He's still only one of the lesser yakuza bosses." Down the elevator, the Phantoms saw the rainbow cloud at the center of a large room. "Is that what we're looking for?," Queen asked. "Yep," Joker said, "Now all we need is the calling card to force it to manifest." "Ah, so that's why you keep leaving those cards around," Queen said, "Clever." The Phantoms, having secured their route, heading back to reality.

 _ **Infiltration Log:**_

 _o Found the flying bank_

 _o Infiltrated the bank entrance_

 _o Found an infiltration point_

 _o Obtained a keycard_

 _o Infiltrated the bank basement_

 _o Found a Safe Room_

 _o Found the giant partition_

 _o Obtained the right key_

 _o Obtained the left key_

 _o Opened the giant partition_

 _o Infiltrated the bank depths_

 _o Found a Safe Room_

 _o Infiltrated the vault_

 _o Found a Safe Room_

 _o Unlocked the first lock_

 _o Unlocked the second lock_

 _o Unlocked the third lock_

 _o Unlocked the fourth lock_

 _o Secured a route to the Treasure_

* * *

Meanwhile, Director Ishida was approached by a man in a pure white suit. "Ah, Kannagi-san," he said, "To what do I owe the honor?" "I've been asked by my superiors to inform you that there is going to be a change in our operation," Lem Kannagi said, "With the research into the O Medals picking up again, the higher ups at Foundation X have granted me permission to resume my pet project. Your new liaison will be Toshiro Raiga. Rest assured, he's just as amiable as I am, and far more forgiving of failure." And with that, he walked out.

To be continued...

 **Plot twist! I always intended to have Foundation X be involved with the Conspiracy in Persona 5, but I wanted to save it for the last chapter. But I thought, why not tease it here and now? And I should mention right now, I will NOT be giving Akira a harem. During my playthrough of Persona 5, maybe, but not in this story. I kinda want the guy not to suffer. "Why chose Ann over Makoto?," you might be asking. Eh, she was the first choice in the game, and personally, for as much ship tease as there is with Makoto, there's just as much with Ann. Plus the girl could use a stable relationship after what she went through with Kamoshida. So there. Oh, and Kyoko's confidant ability lets the group see what Shadows they can expect inside a Palace. Read and review.**


	5. July

**This next chapter holds some significant changes from canon, a brand new target (with a familiar Palace) and some crazy retcons. Regardless, it's changes that I find will significantly impact the way the story of Persona 5 flows. Disclaimer: I don't own Persona, Akiba's Trip, or Danganronpa.**

Chapter 4: July

 _July 1_

There was still some time before the Phantoms needed to send the calling card for Kaneshiro, so they decided to grab some upgraded gear. Nana was able to sell off all the minor treasures they had collected. Tattered wallets, money counters, unopenable locks, office calculators, leather cases, rare coins, and aquamarines. The money obtained allowed the Phantoms to get some impressive new gear.

Additionally, Akira decided to try bulking up on a few new Personas. First thing, he decided to accomplish the current task Lavenza had set out, using the masks for Nekomata and Orobas. The created Persona was a human skeleton dressed in Spanish clothing, appropriately called Matador. Holding the right skill needed, Lavenza nodded in satisfaction. "You certainly are dedicated to these tasks. You're not even required to perform them."

"Well, I do want a little bit more about your story," Akira noted. "That was our agreement," Lavenza noted. She then looked sad. "Have you ever... Felt like something was trying to tear your psyche in half?" Akira shook his head. "I have," Lavenza said sadly, "This same evil wanted to create a subservient warden in preparation for taking over the Velvet Room. You see, denizens like myself are created by Master to be incredibly strong, and loyal to those who are guests of this place."

"But not to Igor?," Akira asked. Lavenza smiled. "We serve him because we choose to. It's an obligation we feel, as thanks for creating us. And once we have fulfilled our duty to whatever guest needs our aid, we are free to pursue our own desires." Akira thought of something. "What might have happened had you been split apart?" "The sides of my would have manifested as two new creations," Lavenza said bluntly, "But it seems that is not an issue." She smiled warmly, and Akira felt his bond with her grow through this new insight.

 **Strength Rank 3-Lockdown unlocked**

"As promised," Lavenza said, "I have prepared a new facility for your use. It is called the Lockdown. With it, you can isolate one of the Persona you have formed a connection with. Think of it as the Persona's other self going through self-reflection. After a certain number of days has passed, you may retrieve that Persona. How long it takes depends on how far along you are with the Confidant correlating to that Persona's Arcana. The further along you are, the faster you can retrieve it."

"Sounds useful," Akira said. "Indeed," Lavenza said, smiling, "The next ability I have will also require two tasks to complete. For the next task, you will need to present a Flauros that knows Tarukaja. This will require the use of the Group Guillotine, hence why it is the first ability you received from me. Now then, is there anything else you require before returning to the real world?"

Akira started by fusing the masks for Queen's Necklace and Makami, creating an upside-down magatama colored blue, a calm face on its wide part, the Persona Nigi Mitama. Akira next fused Orobas an Regent to create a brilliant crimson bird with a green beast, the Persona Phoenix. Next he fused Nigi Mitama and Queen's Necklace, creating a warrior in green armor carrying a sword, the Persona Jikokuten. The next fusion was Silky and Pixie, creating a young women in a silver bodysuit holding a spool, the Persona Clotho.

Akira the fused Nigi Mitama and Angel to create a warrior dressed in chainmail and carrying a spear, his face hidden by a scarf, the Persona Setanta. Finally, he fused Archangel and Regent together to create a humanoid being with bird wings dressed in robes, carrying a pronged scepter and wearing a pronged headpiece, the Persona Principality. That was all Akira needed, so he headed back to reality from there. Igor smiled as he saw him off. "Quite a number of people have found their courage, and yet so many more to go..."

* * *

Much Sadayo's surprise, Akira requested her again that very evening. "Are you serious? Even after all I've told you... Even knowing you're just being used for more money... You still wanted to request me?" "There are worse ways of being used for money," Akira noted, "Besides, I find it fun." Sadayo looked flabbergasted at that statement. "Are you... Some kind of extreme masochist?" Akira raised an eyebrow. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Sadayo shook her head. "Nevermind. Regardless, you are one strange kid. I mean, I'm a mediocre teacher and a mediocre maid... Yet you still listen to everything I say..." "I did once put down 'psychologist' on a career questionnaire," Akira said, "Along with 'police negotiator' and 'Dietman'." Sadayo couldn't help but laugh. "Well, you're certainly the opposite of me. I don't even attend to my students' needs properly..."

She sat down next to Akira. "That money is actually... An 'apology'." Akira raised an eyebrow. "What for? And why would you pay someone to apologize to them?" "Well, during my last teaching job there was this student I knew named Takase," Sadayo explained, "He was considered a problem child, due to his poor grades and always skipping school. So I was put in charge of him... Or rather, pushing him to transfer schools."

"But that's not the whole story, is it?," Akira asked. "Not by a long shot," Sadayo agreed, "As I got to know him, I realized he wasn't actually a problem child. He was actually working several part-time jobs to cover his living expenses." "Oh, so he was living on his own," Akira said. Sadayo shook her head. "He was actually being raised by foster parents after his birth parents died, so he had to make money to support himself."

Akira clenched his fist. "Shouldn't that fall on their shoulders, not his?" Sadayo blinked. "I guess so... Anyway, because of all those jobs he couldn't go to school every day, but he was motivated to study hard. So I took upon myself to tutor him. It worked at first. Takase's grades started to improve slowly but surely. But then I was told that it was wrong to help certain students and not others... And then a strange rumor that he was a juvenile delinquent began to circulate."

Akira raised an eyebrow. "Was Kamoshida a teacher at this school?" Sadayo couldn't help but giggle. "No, Shujin was Kamoshida's first teaching job. Anyway, I eventually got called into the principal's office... And threatened to dismiss me if I continued to tutor Takase-kun..." "How terrible...," Akira said, "They must have really wanted him to transfer for some reason." "The real sad part is... I agreed," Sadayo said sadly, "If only I had stuck to my convictions..."

"Wait, what do you mean?," Akira said, concerned as to where this was going. Sadayo sighed, a tear falling down her eye. "I called Takase-kun to cancel our upcoming tutoring sessions. He was on his way to one of his part-time jobs... It was New Year's Eve of all days, and it had been raining all day... And... He died... In a car crash..." She buried her face in her hands as she cried, Akira and even Morgana looking flabbergasted. Finally, Sadayo stopped crying.

"He sounded so depressed when I told him I couldn't tutor him anymore," she said, her voice still shaking a little. But then he said it didn't matter since he had to get to work, just to make me feel better... If only I had kept my promise to him..." Akira put a hand on Sadayo's shoulder to reassure her. "This isn't your fault. No matter how you look at it, the only ones not to blame are you and Takase. His foster parents wouldn't pay for his living expenses, his other teachers wouldn't see him as anything other than a delinquent. Only you understood him, no one else..."

Sadayo looked at him, and smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right. When I really think about it, he wouldn't have been so tired had he not had to work so many jobs. But his guardians saw it differently, kept blaming me and threatening to sue me and take the issue to the media and the Board of Education." Akira scoffed. "As if they would have had the pull to win in court. Maybe they had some pull at Takase's school, but the Board is another matter."

"Believe me, even then I was well aware the Board was on my side," Sadayo said, "But at the same time it would also mean the school would be closed down, and I wanted to continue teaching. So I ended up paying 'apology' money so that they wouldn't sue me or anything." "Some guardians," Akira said bitterly, "Sojiro's no ray of sunshine, but he's a much better guardian than those two. Are you really okay with all this?"

Sadayo sighed. "Honestly, I'm not sure I am anymore... But at the moment I have no way out. And I really want to atone for what happened to Takase-kun. Maybe it wasn't really my fault in the end, but at the same time I should have continued being there for him..." Akira remembered what Sadayo had said earlier, about getting attracted to some of her students, and thought perhaps she might have been falling in love with Takase.

"This is why it's not a good idea to get involved with me," Sadayo said sadly, "I have to avoid getting too close, or else I could wind up hurting someone else..." "I think you've got it backwards," Akira said, "It was only bad luck that your last job wouldn't allow you to be a better teacher. But you have a fresh start at Shujin. You shouldn't waste it." "Akira...," Sadayo said, wondering if he may have a point, "You really are a strange guy." Even saying this, her and Akira seemed to be deepening their bond.

 **Temperance Rank 5-Free Time unlocked**

"I tell you what," Sadayo said, "I'll see what I can do to get you some time to yourself during the other teachers' classes. And I'll put a little more energy into my cleaning." Just then, she started coughing. "Gosh this room is so dusty," she said, but she didn't sound convincing. After she left, Morgana said, "I hope she's taking care of her health. Yes this room can get a regular layer of dust, but you're always cleaning that up before heading to bed." "Seems she's still keeping secrets from us," Akira noted.

* * *

 _July 4_

The Phantoms had gathered in the Shibuya walkway, ready to deliver their calling card. "The only question is," Yusuke said, "How do we deliver it to Kaneshiro? We don't know where he lives." "That didn't stop you with Kamoshida," Makoto noted, "You simply posted the cards on all the bulletin boards. Or with Madarame. You knew he wasn't living at the shack, but didn't know his real address. So you simply stuck the cards on the department store where he had his exhibit."

"Oh yeah," Nana said, "And in this case we don't know where Kaneshiro lives, but we know where he hangs out. All we gotta do is post the cards all around that club. Me and Ryuji will make the card as usual." "Great," Makoto said, "Then I'll meet you two here again just before evening. It shouldn't be too hard to slip around posting those cards all over the area. We should also consider putting a few on Kaneshiro's car, just to get his attention."

* * *

 _July 5_

Kaneshiro was hanging out in his club when one of his gang stopped by. "Sir, we may have a problem. This card was found on the car. It looks like the same calling card as the one from the Madarame incident." Curious, Kaneshiro said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Read it." The man nodded. "'To Junya Kaneshiro, the yakuza president of gluttony. You have scammed high school students into becoming involved in your drug smuggling, sucking away every last cent you can even though you are already wealthy. Therefore, we have chosen to steal away your distorted desires and make you admit to your crimes with your own mouth. Be ready for us tomorrow and no later. Signed, The Phantoms.'"

Kaneshiro shook his head. "Anyone get a look at this?" "I'm afraid by now most of Shibuya knows about it," the man said, "Identical cards have been posted everywhere. People are already talking about it online." "I was afraid you'd say that," Kaneshiro said, "Very well, tell everyone to bring in their earnings. Don't worry about them not making quota, they'll get a pass since it's an emergency. We need to head back to our usual turf and bunker down."

"Yes sir," the man said, "Should we also grab... You know." "No need," Kaneshiro said, "We only need to hold out until the day after tomorrow, right? We'll deal with that when the deadline comes." The man nodded, then headed out, not noticing the Phantoms right outside. But they noticed as the area darkened, revealing Kaneshiro's Shadow. _"Phantom Thieves...? Don't make me laugh."_ Akira smiled. "We'll see who's laughing by the end of this." They got out their Nav App and headed for the Metaverse.

* * *

As was typical after sending the calling card, Kaneshiro's Palace was on high alert. Unfortunately for the patrolling guards, the Phantoms already had the vault penetrated, and no one had been sent to safeguard the elevator down to the Treasure. At bottom, Kaneshiro could be seen standing in front of a sealed vault door. "So you changed the layout of the room this quickly," Mona said, "That's pretty impressive."

 _"A necessary measure,"_ Kaneshiro replied, _"After all, within this vault is the very core of my world, the proof of all my wealth and power."_ "Wealth stolen from the pockets of innocent students," Skull noted with disgust, "Once we've dealt with you, they'll never have to fear walking the streets of Shibuya again." Kaneshiro scoffed. _"You would go against the hierarchy of this world!? This is the very nature of things, the weak are devoured by the strong!"_

"Yet you were once a part of the weak, were you not?," Fox noted, "Yet when you became strong, you simply turned your back on your past, rather than learn from it. You once fought against the so-called hierarchy of this world, much as we are." _"And what of it!?,"_ Kaneshiro demanded, _"I had to crawl on hands and knees to get where I am today! You naive brats, thinking you know the world through the shit you read online, are the perfect prey for me!"_

Joker chuckled. "Didn't you know? Prey can often be clever enough to evade predators, or strong enough to kill them. If anyone's naive, it's you. But what can be expected from a demon who believes it's possible to grow stronger from beating weaker opponents?" Kaneshiro slowly started laughing, harder and harder as he rubbed his hands together. In an instant, fly wings erupted from his back, and his eyes turned into compound eyes. _**"So you think I don't get stronger just because of what I do? Then you fools will only remain fools!"**_

Skull grinned. "That's fine. Fools are actually a lot harder to deceived than you might think, because they only rely on what they know. All the pretty words you spout don't mean a thing if we can't understand them, so we'll just settle for beating your ass." _**"Well then bring it on!,"**_ Kaneshiro called out, _**"I'll show you who's the strongest on the block!"**_ He would quickly regret those words. Compared to the other berserk Shadows the Phantoms had fought, Kaneshiro's still-human size made it easier to deal with him.

After getting knocked into his own vault door by Queen riding Johanna, Kaneshiro found himself out of breath. He grew scared when he saw the Phantoms' guns all pointed at him. "Looks like you're far weaker than you thought you were," Queen noted, "Guess you've been on top so long, you've forgotten all your hard work." Her point was emphasized as the Phantoms went All-Out on Kaneshiro. _**"Ugh... Okay you bastards! If you want to play hardball, then I'll just step up my game!"**_

The vault door opened as the spinning combination lock it was built into stopped, Kaneshiro flying into the opening. The vault door opened, revealing a perfectly spherical robot with pig features. _**"Meet my guardian robot, the Piggytron!"**_ "Okay that's new," Mona said, "Keep an eye on it, team. We don't know what sort of munitions it has." At first the weapons seemed to be standard, using both missiles and machine guns. But the Phantoms were far more durable and just kept the attacks coming.

 _ **"You little shit-stains are proving harder to kill than I thought,"**_ Kaneshiro said, _**"I'm actually impressed. Unfortunately, that means I'm going all out on this."**_ He flew out of the Piggytron as the machine transformed to take on a fully spherical shape, and began rolling in place. "He's gonna try and roll over us!," Joker called out, "Everyone brace for it!" The team put up their guards and the Piggytron got faster, rolling right into them. _**"How's that!?,"**_ Kaneshiro said smugly, _**"Can't even speak because of how scary my Piggytron is, can ya!?"**_

Church dusted off her coat. "How could we be scared with a name like 'Piggytron'? And in case you haven't noticed, we're still standing." Kaneshiro growled. _**"Fine then, round two!"**_ He tried the same thing as before. "Hey guys," Queen said, "Kaneshiro is on top of that machine rolling it around, right? Let's see what happens when we attack him instead of the Piggytron." Kaneshiro became flabbergasted when a barrage of elemental skills struck him, knocking him off the Piggytron as it rolled over him, squashing him like a cartoon character.

He quickly flew into the Piggytron to recover, but it proved difficult as this action gave the Phantoms ample time to wail on the machine. _**"No way! My Piggytron's gonna lose at this rate! Damn it, I've come too far to fall now!"**_ "You've already fallen farther than you realize," Queen quipped, "Just accept your fate." Rather than respond verbally, the Piggytron started revving up again. "We keep this up and it could never end," Fox noted. "Then let's use his money mongering to our advantage," Joker said, "Church, what's the rarest item we have?"

Church looked through their inventory before smiling. "I'd say this Magical Ointment should do the trick." She threw the item in front of the Piggytron and aimed her minigun at it. Kaneshiro, standing atop the Piggytron, spotted it and gasped. _**"That shiny object... It must be worth a ton of money! Piggytron, collect it immediately!"**_ The machine did so, and Kaneshiro flew inside to personally inspect the item. "I can't believe he really fell for it," Skull said as the Phantoms unloaded into the Piggytron, finally causing it to break down. "It's over Kaneshiro," Joker said, "We've stolen your gluttony."

The vault on the machine opened, spilling out dozens of gold bars, followed by Kaneshiro. _"How could this have happened? This money was supposed to solve all my problems... I had finally stood among the strong..."_ "Even the strong can be taken down from their throne," Fox said sadly, "We know this from experience." Kaneshiro looked at them, and chuckled softly. _"I think I get it now... Guess I really did have the wrong way of going about things. Still, to think this is how the Phantoms operate. He really underestimates you."_

Joker raised an eyebrow. "He who?" _"There's someone else able to move through the Metaverse,"_ Kaneshiro explained, _"Likes to keep an eye on those aligned with him. Right now your strength is nowhere close to his, but at this rate the gap between you is rapidly closing. As for who he is exactly, all I know about him is that he calls himself Crow, and he wears a black mask."_ "A black mask?," Skull said, "Could it be the same guy Madarame mentioned?"

Kaneshiro shrugged. _"Probably. The number of people who can enter this world can counted using both hands, after all. As for me, well... I'll have to cancel all arrangements I've made with my customers. If just becoming rich doesn't guarantee you success in life, then clearly I've been taking the wrong road. Good luck out there, Phantoms..."_ And with that, he vanished. "I guess that means, he finally understood," Queen said, then noticed something. "Hey, where did Mona go?"

Joker pointed to the gold bars with a reserved sigh. Mona was already snuggling up the Treasure, stars in his eyes. "Now this is a Treasure! Shiny, shiny gold!" "What's gotten into him?," Queen asked. "Hope stems from desire," Fox explained, "And Mona was constructed from hope. Thus whenever he gets near a strong source of desire, he gets a little, for lack of a better term... Bonkers." "Mona," Joker said, "Just turn into a bus so we can carry the Treasure out of here."

Mona looked at the group, and instantly came to his senses. "Oh right! Sorry!" Even as he did so, the Palace started to shake as it began crumbling. "Church's modifications included additional storage space, so start throwing it in the back." The group grabbed all the gold bars and threw them into Mona's trunk before getting in themselves. As they headed for the edge of the bank, Mona called out, "I should also mention, while I can't fly, I can glide. Press the button with the wings on it."

Queen quickly hit the button, causing a pair of glider wings to appear. "A little trick I got from Professor Layton," Church said smugly. As the bank crumbled into dust, the shadows around Shibuya vanished, the walking ATMs replaced by real people. "Looks like this Palace is history," Queen said. "Yes and we should get confirmation about Kaneshiro's change of heart as early as tomorrow," Panther said, "Looks like you're in the clear." Queen nodded. "I hope so."

* * *

Back in the real world, the Phantoms met up in Akira's room at Leblanc. "Wow, this place is amazing," Makoto said, "I remember Sis mentioning this place once." The Treasure manifested in the real world as a golden briefcase. Makoto was able to open it since she saw Kaneshiro open the other version back in the club, and this one had the same combination. Inside were several stacks of bills.

"Oh wow," Ryuji said, "How much money do you think this is?" Nana took a look at the stack. "Absolute zero. These aren't real bills." The notes all had a picture of an older Kaneshiro's face. "It has the same mustache as his Shadow," Yusuke noted. "According to Alibaba, this is supposed to be Kaneshiro senior," Nana noted, "Kaneshiro's dad set up a fake bank called the 'children's bank' as motivation for Kaneshiro to work harder. The bills were a means for him bribe his dad into buying him anything. Clearly he tried to save what he could."

"At least it's not a total loss," Yusuke said, "The money may be useless to us, but the briefcase is real gold. And being a more discreet item it should net us more money than selling off the medal you got from Kamoshida's Palace." "Then once we've confirmed Kaneshiro's change of heart," Morgana said, "We should plan out our next celebration." "How long will it take?," Makoto asked. "Kaneshiro will likely turn himself in immediately," Akira said, "From there, we'll have Kyoko keep in touch to see what develops."

* * *

That evening, Akira and Morgana were talking. "Kaneshiro was truly a stain on society. It's a shame he didn't realize what he was doing. He was spitting in the face of Social Darwinism by rising up from his own weakness, only to embrace it when he reached the top and do to others what had been done to him. He truly was foolish. And like Kamoshida and Madarame, he abused others to fulfill his desires." He sighed. "Yet there were people around them who had to have noticed these evil acts. Why did they not stand up for themselves?"

"They probably want to," Akira noted, "But people like the ones we've targeted will always make it sound like it's better just to let it slide. Lacking courage, these people buy it without thinking. Just like what happened with Ann." Morgana nodded. "Humans can be so weak. Yet in that weakness lies strength, they just need to realize it. Maybe someday I can find a way to become human as well." Akira smiled. He could definitely feel his bond with Morgana getting stronger.

 **Magician Rank 5-Pickpocket unlocked**

"I'd say our skills are improving with each new confrontation," Morgana said, "And before long our popularity will be rising as well. I just hope something serious doesn't trip us up. Kaneshiro mentioned the black masked person much like Madarame did." "Yeah," Akira said, "We'll have to keep on our toes if we hope to accomplish our mission. Hopefully once Mementos is cleared that will be the end of it." The two friends decided to get some sleep.

* * *

In his dreams, Akira once again found himself in the Velvet Room. Kaneshiro's Shadow was in another cell, and another lock had fallen from Akira's own cell. "This time you have defeated the demon of gluttony," Igor said, "Things are progressing smoothly. But you have also learned more about this other Metaverse traveler." "Is this person another Persona user?," Akira asked.

Igor nodded. "Indeed. You must be surprised. Not everyone who wields this power is benevolent. To gain a Persona you must accept your inner feelings. If a sociopath were to give in and embrace their nature, they too would gain this power, as easily as a good-natured person understanding the inner darkness they hold. And as you may expect, this particular individual is responsible for the mental shutdowns. Such events are behind the many strange news reports you've been hearing in reality."

Strange didn't even begin to describe it. Akira remembered a number of events involving people doing things they wouldn't normally do, then having no memory of it afterward. "Why would they do this?," he asked, "Is it just for fun?" "Luckily, this person is more predictable than that," Igor said, "He is doing this for a purpose, someone else's purpose. And by the time your rehabilitation is done, you will have to deal with him." Akira sensed the expectations Igor had, and felt their bond grow stronger.

 **Fool Rank 6-High Arcana Burst unlocked**

"I shall provide you a gift to assist in your growth," Igor said, "Now when you fuse your Personas, the boost they will receive from their respective Arcana will be increased by a great deal. This should accelerate your growth, so that when you encounter this man in the black mask, you will be ready to face him." "Be careful," Lavenza said, "By now there are those that would try to stop you from ruining their plans." Akira nodded before returning to reality.

* * *

 _July 6_

The next day, Akira got a call from Kyoko. 'It seems Kaneshiro recently turned himself in. After explaining his reasons for blackmailing students, he offered a full list of his subordinates, though predictably not his superiors. He also gave a list of those he was blackmailing through various means and asking that they be absolved of any wrongdoing since he was pressuring them into it. Sae was livid and nearly throttled Kaneshiro when one of those people turned out to be her younger sister.'

Morgana laughed, imagining the sight, and Akira couldn't help but grin either. "Thanks for telling me. I'm sure by now you realize Makoto's involved with us." 'Yes, it would seem so,' Kyoko said, 'Though Sae remains oblivious. So this is what a change of heart looks like... Well, it's a sore spot for the police since the Phantoms caught a criminal they couldn't but Sae seems forgiving since it means Makoto is safe from Kaneshiro's clutches. Ever since I directed her to Miaya, Sae's been almost doting on her.' Akira smiled before the two hung up.

* * *

That afternoon, Akira relayed the information to Makoto, and she blushed. "Man, that's so embarrassing... But Kyoko is right, Sae's definitely become more like the sister I remember from when I was little. Anyway, while you're here, there's a favor I'd like to ask of you." "What would that be?," Akira asked. Makoto closed her eyes. "Up until now, I've been the quintessential honor student, going through my duties with ease. But I wasn't able to help with either Kamoshida or Kaneshiro. Not without help at least."

"That's nothing to be ashamed of," Akira said, "In the end you were essential against Kaneshiro." "But not as an honor student," Makoto lamented, "I had to go outside what I'm used to to be of any help. It's not that I regret it, just the opposite. It's just that it's made me realize how disconnected from reality, and from my fellow students, I truly am. I've been too narrow-minded, so I was hoping to expand my horizons. Since you seem to be much more open, I was hoping you could help."

"Sure I can help with that," Akira said with a nod, "I guess we can make it our deal. So, what's the first step?" Makoto thought for a moment. "I suppose it would have to be getting to know the other students more. Despite your criminal record, your rising grades have slowly endeared to the student body, so this may be easier than one might think. The only real obstacle... Is that there is a huge disparity between my tastes and everyone else's. Heck, I don't even know where people like to go for fun."

"Well that easy enough," Akira said, "One of the more popular hangout spots is the arcade. There's one right on Shibuya's central street." Makoto smiled. "That sounds perfect. I've never really been to an arcade before." Sure enough, when they reached the arcade, several students were already hanging around. "There are more girls here than I expected," Makoto noted. "It's because of the prize machine," Akira explained, "Plus the drinks here are cheap and refreshing."

Makoto nodded. She then saw one guy using a light gun arcade machine. "So this game is played by aiming the gun at the screen. That actually seems realistic. Hmm, maybe we'd be good at a game like this." "Sure, let's give it a try," Akira said. Makoto excitement as they played quickly drew a crowd, most of whom recognized Makoto and were very surprised. Once they completed the game, Makoto was thinking. "This may have only been a game, but I think I could apply some of the techniques I learned here in battle."

"That's very sharp of you," Akira noted, "Part of being an analyst is being able to think on your feet. Planning out the next ten steps is useless unless you can also react to the next immediate step." Makoto nodded. "Yeah, going a little outside my comfort zone gave me good inspiration. And I'm starting to understand more about how other people pass time. Say Akira, do you think you might be able to help me out again later?" "Sure, I look forward to it," Akira said, and the two shook hands over a new bond.

 **I am thou, thou art I...**

 **Thou hast acquired a new vow.**

 **It shall become the wings of rebellion**

 **That breaketh thy chains of captivity.**

 **With the birth of the Priestess Persona,**

 **I have obtained the winds of blessing that**

 **Shall lead to freedom and new power...**

 **Priestess Rank 1-Shadow Calculus unlocked**

"That reminds me," Makoto said, "You went to the red-light district when chasing Kaneshiro, right?" "Yeah, I have a contact there," Akira explained, "A journalist named Ichiko Ohya. Why do you ask?" "Well, I recently got a report that one of our students was spotted there," Makoto replied, "And I'd like to get firsthand confirmation of this. I thought it might easier if I went with someone who knows the area." Akira nodded. "Okay, we'll head over tomorrow." "Sounds great," Makoto said.

* * *

 _July 7_

As promised, Akira accompanied Makoto to Shinjuku's red-light district. "There's a lot of people here," Makoto noted, "This place used to be a hotbed for criminal activity. At least until they installed the security cameras. Also quite a few brothels." "You seem well informed," Akira said, "Where'd you hear about this?" "From my dad," Makoto explained, "It's actually the first time I've been to Shinjuku. It's a lot safer now thanks to the cameras and crackdowns. But that just means whatever's left is that much craftier."

"Best not to let our guard down then," Akira said, "Let's take a look around." As they walked around, countless men tried to start a conversation with Makoto, but got turned away sternly. It was getting to the point where one guy was pushy and Makoto considered physical retaliation. When they finally lost him, Makoto said, "Man, was he persistent... He must have been trying to scout for some hostess club." "Considering how he was talking about his girls wearing cute dresses," Akira said, "I'd say that's a possibility."

Makoto sighed. "All I wanted to do was ask if any girls from Shujin worked there. But he nearly wound up dragging me inside." "That was a dangerous situation," Akira said. Makoto giggled. "For him, maybe. I was about to knock him out. But at least I learned a little more about how these people operate. I really appreciate your help with this." Akira nodded as he felt his connection to Makoto grow stronger.

 **Priestess Rank 2-Baton Pass unlocked**

"It's just too bad we couldn't confirm any other Shujin students here," Makoto said, "But then again, it's not like they'd wear their uniforms in this area." "Uh, guess again," Akira said, pointing behind Makoto. Makoto whirled around and spotted a female student walking into a place called the 'After School Salon'. "I know that girl," Makoto realized, "I used to be in the class as her." She turned to Akira. "I'll need to talk with her about this. And I'll need you there as a witness." Akira nodded.

* * *

 _July 8_

Akira called the Phantoms together for a trip into Mementos. "We have a few requests to take care of," Morgana explained, "Yuuki's been gathering info on several notable targets via the Phan-site. First, we have a local bully named Daisuke Takanashi. It's just blackmail for now, but sooner or later it could get worse. All in favor?" The group was unanimous. Morgana nodded. "Okay, next up we have the leader of a local burglary ring. Supposedly these guys got their idea from us and have been targeting local restaurants."

"The leader's name is Kazuya Makigami, correct?," Yusuke asked, "His younger brother goes to my school." "Said brother is an unfortunate target of Makigami's abuse," Morgana said, "We can't let this guy stain our names as noble phantom thieves. All in favor?" Again the group was unanimous. "Alright then," Morgana said, "Next we have a sadist named Hikari Shimizu. She's been tormenting this young man for a while now, and it's slowly getting worse."

"Then we should act to nip this in the bud," Makoto said, "It's clear she's got the wrong impression about her victim." Morgana nodded. "All in favor?" The group nodded as one. "Okay," Morgana said, "This last one was gotten by Akira personally when he investigated a fortune-teller in Shinjuku named Chihaya Mifune. One of her clients is being beaten by her boyfriend, Yuya Uchimura. Chihaya predicted this woman's eminent demise if something isn't done about Uchimura, and from what we've experienced, Chihaya's prediction are scary accurate."

"Predictions aside," Ann said, "We can't just sit idle while some guy is beating his girlfriend." "We've already told Yuuki about the situation," Akira said, "He's agreed to post the full details on the Phan-site." "So," Morgana said, "All in favor?" The group agreed. "Alright then," Morgana said, "That's four missions we have to complete, and it's bound to take us quite far into Mementos. Let's head inside."

* * *

The Phantoms picked up where they left off at the end of the Path of Qimranut. The next level had a dark blue tint to it. "I think I know this place," Mona said, "This is the Path of Aiyatsbus, or instability." "Can you tell how far down it goes?," Church asked. "Unfortunately, no," Mona said, "We'd need to find someone capable of hacking this very reality in order to know for sure." "Guess our only option is to see for ourselves," Skull noted.

As the Phantoms drove through Mementos, a few unique Shadows they hadn't encountered showed up. One took on a form identical to the one Shadow Nakanohara had. It was a Piggyback Demon, and it released the Persona Obariyon. Another was a human-shaped paper figure with swirl designs on it, a Hanging Tree Spirit. It released the Persona Kodama. The Phantoms soon found their first target on the second level. The young man stood there chuckling.

When he saw the Phantoms approaching, he stopped laughing. _"Who are you guys? Wait... Are you those Phantoms everyone keeps talking about?"_ "That's right," Joker said as he held up his phone, "Target: Daisuke Takanashi. Nature of charges: This guy has been blackmailing some friends of mine and bullying them into complying with his demands. I want to help but I'm afraid of getting roped in. Please help, Phantoms." "You really got some nerve, man," Skull said, "We don't take kindly to those who pick on the weak."

 _"And why shouldn't I?,"_ Takanashi said, gloatingly, _"It's there fault for not being able to stand up for themselves."_ "Oh cry us a river," Panther said, "You really think we'll buy that bullshit excuse. It's not like they asked to be bullied. Face it pal, we're here to do a job. I'd say no hard feelings, but we're thieves... Not liars." Takanashi simply erupted into a form identical to Jack Frost. _**"I'll show you bastards I'm right. I'm the strongest in this dog eat dog world."**_

Unfortunately for him, the Phantoms proved too far out of his league. "It's always the same," Fox mused, "You people who claim that the strong are meant to devour the weak, never consider the possibility that someone might be stronger than you." Takanashi started sobbing. _"What... What was I supposed to do? That bastard Sakoda... He was forcing me to do all his dirty work. I tried to justify it by saying he needed someone strong, but..."_

"You go apologize to your victims," Mona said, "No one deserves the sort of treatment you've been dishing out. And if you're so concerned about this bigger bully, you know where to send his name." Takanashi nodded as he vanished. "That's one request down," Queen said, "What's next?" As the Phantoms continued delving deeper, they found what looked like a rest area on the fourth level. Off to the side, in an out of reach area, several shadows were being picked up by the train.

"Where do you think they're going?," Skull asked. "Deeper into Mementos I'd wager," Mona replied, "But we're better off taking the long way down." On the sixth level, they found another target, Makigami. He spotted the Phantoms and became confused. _"Huh? The Phantoms? What are you doing coming after me?"_ "I think it should be obvious," Skull said, "You and your burglary ring has been giving us a bad rep. Not to mention the abuse you've been heaping on your younger brother."

Joker read off from his phone. "Target: Kazuya Makigami. Nature of Charges: Help me! My older brother's going to kill me! I live with my older brother, who physically abuses me everyday. He's threatened to kill me if I ever tell, so I can't ask anybody for help... It's like I'm my brother's slave. It seems my brother had been committing some kind of crime with his no-good friends. And I think he'd been beating me up to vent his stress over that. I'm begging you, please help me, Phantoms! At this rate, I'm gonna end up dead!"

"We already know you're the one who started that burglary ring," Fox said, "That alone is bad enough. But to put your own brother through such torment..." Makigami growled. _"Those bastards... I only started the whole thing as a prank! But they took it too far! Sooner or later someone was gonna catch us! Didn't matter if it was you or the cops!"_ He glared at the Phantoms. _"But I'll be damned if I let it end here..."_ He erupted into a humanoid figure with blonde hair that looked to be emerging from a rock with various zodiac symbols.

He then immediately summoned a Chivalrous Fiend and Corpse Bird as backup. _**"I'm the only true thief in this area! And I won't let anyone become better than me!"**_ "Then maybe you should get better backup," Skull said, "We've trounced these Shadows before." Sure enough, to Makigami's surprise, Mona easily dealt with the Chivalrous Fiend while Panther took out the Corpse Bird. Makigami himself proved easy for Joker to deal with.

By the end of it, Makigami was looking weary. _"Looks like I'm no match for the real deal. This key goes to the top right-hand drawer of my dresser. Give it to my brother. Tell him... Tell him he can do whatever he wants with what's in there."_ And with that, Makigami disappeared, leaving the Seed behind, the key he was talking about. "I can take care of leaving the key," Mona said, "We should keep moving." The seventh level looked to be the last one, with a young woman standing there.

"Looks like she'll be getting in our way," Queen noted. They approached the Shadow, who looked at them. _"What do you want with me?"_ Joker smirked. "Target: Hikari Shimizu. Nature of Charges: This girl has been physically assaulting my best friend. It's light right now, but her sadism is steadily growing. Both he and I are concerned she may take it to far. Please change her heart quickly, Phantoms."

Shimizu growled. _"That has got to be a lie! That boy worships the very ground I walk on! And why are you even concerned with me!? There are so many worse than I am!"_ "Sounds like Kamoshida on a smaller scale," Panther noted. Shimizu looked flabbergasted, before erupted into a form identical to Yaksini. _**"What would you even know about it!?"**_ She swung her sword at Panther, only to get them tied together with Panther's whip.

"I think it's time you understand," Panther said, "Not everyone see's pain as a source of pleasure." She summoned Carmen to blast Shimizu with Fire skills, leaving the Shadow thrown across the room as she returned to normal. _"Damn it all... I don't want to drive him away... I... I... I want him to be my boyfriend!"_ The Phantoms became shocked and looked at each other. "Then why not just ask him?," Joker said, "After you apologize of course." Shimizu nodded, tears gushing from her eyes, before she disappeared.

The door behind Shimizu opened. "Our efforts so far have born fruit," Fox said, "This goes further down, doesn't it?" The new location had a sickly green tint to it. "This must be the Path of Chemdah, or greed," Mona noted, "We're getting closer." The Shadows on this new floor had several new forms. First was the Embittered Blacksmith, a humanoid creature with an iron helmet and only one leg. It released the Persona Ippon-Datara.

Next was the War-Hungry Horseman, which was identical to the guard captains in Kamoshida's Palace. It released the Persona Eligor. A final Shadow was a circle of paper with tiny limbs and spiral decorations. An Awkward Mountain Spirit, which released the Persona Sudama. They then found their final target on the third level. He seemed to be grumbling about something. He then spotted the Phantoms and scoffed. _"What do you want?"_

"We're here looking for you," Joker said, "Name: Yuya Uchimura. Nature of Charges: This man has been abusing his girlfriend. In despair she sought out a fortune-teller who predicted she would die if she stayed with him. Time to change fate, Phantoms. This man's abuse cannot be allowed to be continue." _"And wo are you to lecture me!?,"_ Uchimura demanded, _"She's mine to do with whatever I want!"_ "Speaking from experience," Joker said, "You are wrong on all sorts of levels. She's a person, not a possession."

"And no bullshit about how she actually loves it," Church said with a groan, "That's by far the lamest justification I have ever heard." Uchimura growled, then erupted and changed into the same blue-skinned guard from Kaneshiro's Palace. _**"I'm not about to stop just because some arrogant brats say so!"**_ Unfortunately for Uchimura, some of the Personas Joker had knew Psy skills, making it easy to deal with him. Once he was back to normal, Uchimura was breathing heavily.

Chuckling, he said, _"I'm so stupid... I've been having some serious stress lately, and I wound up taking it all out on her."_ "It's not too late," Joker said, "If you apologize to her, it'll prevent her from being scammed on top of everything." Uchimura realized something. _"Oh shit... That's why all these problems started in the first place. She was spending so much money on fortune tellers and those worthless Holy Stones. Though I certainly wasn't helping things."_ He vanished, leaving behind the Seed.

"Holy Stones, huh?," Skull said. "They're nothing but rock salt," Mona explained, "Joker bought one to inspect and it crumbled easily. But somehow I don't think that fortune-teller lady is the one behind it." "I'll have a talk with her later," Joker said, "But for now we've gotten all the requests worth dealing with." "Back to reality it is then," Panther said, "I wonder how deep we've gone?" "A few levels into the third area," Mona said, "And it's still hard to tell how deep we have to go."

* * *

 _July 9_

At SIU headquarters, Sae was speaking with Kyoko about Kaneshiro's recent arrest. "Our own organized-crime division couldn't find Kaneshiro," Sae noted, "No matter how hard they looked." Kyoko smirked. "That's because you expected him to act like any other criminal they've caught in the past. Kaneshiro was cunning enough to note the usual tricks the police use and train his men to avoid them. But the Phantoms are a wild card, and unpredictable."

Sae smiled. "So it would seem." She then looked sullen. "Earlier my younger sister was asking if our father would have sided with the Phantoms." "Would he have?," Kyoko asked, curious. "Well probably, but that's not the point I was getting at," Sae replied, "The point is, it was after she asked that that I found she was being targeted by Kaneshiro. I think Makoto was trying to investigate Kaneshiro." "Why would my boyfriend want to-," Kyoko started, then realized something, "Oh, your sister's name is also Makoto. Sorry, got confused there for a moment."

Sae chuckled. "Well, I suppose it is a common name." She looked around. "Where's Akechi? Don't we have a debriefing later?" Kyoko grinned. "He's busy sulking. This latest action from the Phantoms has boosted their popularity and made him look like a fool for trying to denounce them." She sipped her coffee. "They took his advice to heart and went after a real criminal. Akechi's kind of in a bind as a result." Sae just shrugged and returned to her files.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kobayakawa was on the phone again. "No I've dropped the investigation. It's become clear that no one at this school could possibly be involved." He grimaced. "Well, maybe you should have thought about that before you let Kaneshiro target my students. I thought there was an agreement in place, or did my perceived betrayal make you decide to lengthen his leash?"

There was a pause for a bit. "And I do appreciate it, but let's be perfectly clear. Your attitude towards this school has only caused it problems. You asked me to stand aside and let an abusive teacher have his way, and a student nearly kills herself. You suggest a group of mysterious phantom thieves must be students here, and the next target has nothing to do with Shujin. You guarantee that a yakuza boss won't target the students here with his scams, and I suddenly get word that he is. Frankly, I'm having second-thoughts about our arrangement."

He smiled. "Oh, I'm more than prepared to leave office if it means you no longer have a controlling interest here. I've already made arrangements of my own." He blinked. "What happened to Wakaba Isshiki? I don't know what threat you're implying, but it makes no difference. My death will only accelerate your loss here." He scoffed. "Let me tell you something about your so-called social reform. If children are held back by the previous generation, it only halts progress. So let it go, it's better for Japan that way." He hung up.

* * *

That evening, Akira once again entered the Velvet Room, ready to accomplish another task. With the mask for Eligor, as well as Andras and Berith, he was able to create a humanoid leopard with its head as its chest, and two mufflers on its shoulders, the Persona Flauros. "Another task is complete," Lavenza said, "You're strength is certainly starting to grow. And perhaps my own as well."

"What do you mean by that?," Akira asked. "I'm not sure if you've noticed this," Lavenza explained, "But each of the Confidants you have made relates to a card in the Major Arcana. In my case, the Arcana of Strength. And all strength comes in three forms, strength of will, strength of arm, and strength of mind. As you increase your own strength through your Personas, so to does my strength of will, my belief that everything will work out, increase."

Akira realized something. "You're afraid?" "Of a lot of things," Lavenza admitted, "There's only so much time. But seeing you work hard to accomplish everything necessary to prevent catastrophe, it fills my heart with courage. And that is the source of one's strength of will. It is a special skill you have awakened to. The more your own social skills improve, the more these improve in your Confidants." She smiled. "It's already causing some smaller, yet significant changes." Akira could already feel his bond with Lavenza growing.

 **Strength Rank 4**

"Now then," Lavenza said, "There is a second task you must complete before you will receive your next ability. You must have Ame-no-Uzume with Dodge Psy. You've likely seen Passive skills such as this before." "Yeah," Akira said, "They're pretty useful." Lavenza nodded. "This task could take some time, but once it is complete I will unlock the next ability for you to utilize."

* * *

Akira asked Sadayo to come over again. "So," she said, "I was thinking on how you listened to my secret the other day. And I realized... It made me feel more at ease than I expected. I haven't told anyone else about this. So I figured I'd get some real work done today, to show my appreciation." Despite her enthusiasm, she gave a great yawn. "You seem tired," Akira said, "Why don't you rest a bit first?" Sadayo smiled. "I'm touched that you care so much about my well-being, Master."

She sighed. "Seriously though, I'm at my limit here." She began coughing again. "Sorry, I can't stop coughing." "Are you alright?," Akira asked, "I know a good doctor near here if you need it." "No, it's fine," Sadayo said, "But thanks for the concern. I'm... Just trying to make an excuse to slack off. I mean, there's nothing left for me to hide, right? Actually come to think of it, I'm glad you're the one who found out about me being a maid. Really, I'm more concerned with your state of health."

"Oh, that," Akira said, "Well, I have a few jobs so I have money for food. Don't worry, unlike a certain couple Boss makes sure I keep my grades up. He's always concerned about me staying out of trouble until my probation is over." "That's good," Sadayo said, "You certainly lucked out getting Sakura-san to look after you. Don't want you turning out like me after all..."

She rubbed her shoulders a bit. "I should get some more sleep. I ache all over. And Takase's guardians keep saying they need more money. I had to beg my boss to give me more shifts." "Are you feeling okay?," Akira asked, "You shouldn't overdo it." "I'll be fine," Sadayo said, "Though I do appreciate the concern. It's nice to have someone who knows what I'm going through." Akira smiled, as he could feel his bond with Sadayo growing stronger.

 **Temperance Rank 6**

Sadayo headed off for her next job, though noted she was continuing to cough. "She talks about me needing to take care of my health, but I'm concerned about her's." "Yeah, no kidding," Morgana said, "Also, do Takase's guardians really need more money? Or do they just want more money? If we could only get their names, I'm sure we could find them using the Nav App." Akira nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sae returned home to see Makoto watching a report on Kaneshiro's arrest on TV. "Hey, Makoto, I'm home," Sae said, a little weary. "Hey Sis," Makoto replied, "You look tired." "Processing Kaneshiro's arrest has caused a stir among the police force," Sae said with a wry grin, "His confession means no one can take credit for the arrest." "You don't seem too upset about that," Makoto noted, "I'm actually surprised. A year ago you'd have been tearing your hair out at something like this."

Sae blinked, then chuckled. "I think you're exaggerating. But it is true that I've felt a lot more at ease after seeing Miaya frequently. Just one visit with her and suddenly I began to realize just how much Father's death really affected me. Like I'd forgotten everything he taught us. Now that I'm able to take a step back and stop scrutinizing these Phantoms, I can understand their sense of justice." Makoto smiled. If not for the fact that the Phantoms wanted to remain anonymous, she'd tell her sister everything then and there.

* * *

 **Present**

Even in his predicament, Akechi managed a weak chuckle. "You nearly throttled Kaneshiro? Even I'd pay money to see that." "Give me a break," Sae said, "This is my sister we're talking about. In hindsight I should have realized her involvement. She had been looking into the mental shutdown investigation starting from when the Phan-site, and the Phantoms, found out about Kaneshiro." "Then she is...," Akechi said, waiting for Sae to finish.

"A Phan-site admin, yes," Sae said, loving the priceless look on Akechi's face as she shattered his expectation. Chuckling, she said, "Were you expecting something else? Perhaps you have a different idea on the matter. You did say you had knowledge of the Phantoms identities. Not that it'll help you in the long run. The Phantoms have set themselves up quite nicely, aided and protected by a variety of people much like themselves."

She opened another file. "But let's move on. The Phantoms next target was quite the interesting one. By all accounts a textbook heist for them, but the buildup was much different." The file showed a green card with the English word "Medjed" on it. "We don't know their true face, true name, nothing about their identities. Nor do the Phantoms." She then moved the picture aside to reveal a red-haired man wearing a white jacket. Akechi's eyes widened.

Sae smiled. "That's why the Phantoms didn't go after them. Despite what people thought at the time, Medjed did indeed support the Phantoms. Instead their target was this man, Toshiro Raiga. He was part of a plot of yours, was he not? A scheme to make the Phantoms own popularity be their downfall. Under different circumstances, it might have worked. It was well thought out, by all accounts. But the simplest of changes can bring about different consequences."

* * *

 **Past**

 _July 10_

Akira was busy washing up at Leblanc when Sojiro's phone went off. "Hey, what's up? Huh, it's not the right one? But that's the model the staff recommended. I see... Yes, I'll go look again. Oh..." His eyes shot up. "You have a photo of it you want to show me?" He smiled. "No, no, it's just surprising is all. You've been a lot more open ever since you made that chat room friend. Okay, I'll stop by before I got look." He hung up and turned to Akira. "Would you mind the store while I'm gone?"

"Sure Chief," Akira said. As he continued to work, he overheard a news report about the Phantoms. 'We don't know their methods, but I believe they are a menace that will threaten this law-abiding country,' said a news pundit. 'More so than the criminals they go after?,' the spokesman said, 'In the face of their actions so far, I find it hard to believe they would threaten our everyday life. If anything, removing a dangerous criminal like Kaneshiro from the streets should be proof that they're acting in benevolence.'

'Perhaps,' the pundit said, 'But they tamper with people's hearts. It's no different from brainwashing. For all we know the crimes these people confessed to could have been made up.' 'A valid opinion,' came Kyoko's voice, 'But in the face of the evidence we've uncovered it falls flat. The crimes these people have confessed to have been committed and have been proven to be committed by these people.'

"Kirigiri-san isn't on TV as much as Akechi-san," and elderly female customer noted, "But her words are far more poignant. And these Phantoms are certainly making places like Shibuya safe to walk around again." "Yes," the woman's husband said, "But I'm concerned they may take a darker road. They're known as thieves and you have to admit, playing with people's hearts is a dangerous thing."

The woman turned to Akira. "What do you think about this, deary?" "Me?," Akira asked, "Well, I work on the Phantom Aficionado Website, so my opinion may be a bit biased. But I do believe the Phantoms are working towards justice." _'I just hope we stay that way,'_ he thought, _'The old man has a point. One slip-up, and we could become worse than the criminals we hunt.'_

* * *

In his office, Director Ishida was on the phone with someone. "Yes, I'm afraid he's proven useless to us, but also a thorn in our side. I'm certain this has something to do with the Phantoms. Their absurd notion of social reform is getting infectious, and could interfere with your campaign." He paused. "No Foundation X is still providing us with the funding we need in exchange for study into the Metaverse. They must have access to some serious resources if they can throw that much money around."

He nodded. "Yes, the public's growing support of them is becoming a considerable obstacle. Though we have a plan in place to use that popularity against them. We'll have the Phantoms destroying themselves without us having to directly interfere." His eyes widened. "Oh, so this was his idea... I didn't know you already had it in hand." He nodded. "Yes, I can understand how their actions would be an eyesore for you... Mister Future Prime Minister."

* * *

That evening, the Phantoms decided to study at Leblanc, what with their exams coming up and all. Once they were finished, they got to talking about Phantom business. "Kaneshiro mentioned the same black masked individual Madarame did," Yusuke noted, "And this time he had a name of sorts. Though 'Crow' sounds like it might be a code name, much like what we use."

"Similar info from two different sources," Makoto said, "Do you think this 'Crow' might be the one behind the mental shutdowns? From what you said, Madarame was quite afraid of him." "Perhaps," Morgana said, "While I'd take the info with a grain of salt, both Madarame and Kaneshiro only mentioned Crow after their change of heart." "Speaking of our work," Nana said, "The Phantoms really got popular after Kaneshiro. It getting a little over thirty percent!"

Ryuji beamed. "Ah yeah! We really gotta celebrate with this victory!" "There's a fireworks festival coming up," Ann said, "We can use it as a welcoming party for Makoto. Then we can decide what to do with the money we get from that sale." "Oh maybe a delicious sushi place," Morgana said, "I've been dying for some fatty tuna." "We should be able to find a good spot for sushi," Akira said, "After we've completed the sale." "And after we've completed exams," Makoto said, making Ryuji and Ann groan.

"Oh yeah," Ryuji said, "There have been more appearances from those two detectives. It seems like Kyoko is showing up more and more." "Not really," Nana said, "It's just our victory over Kaneshiro threw Akechi's words into question, so he's been showing up less. Kyoko's been acting impartial, seeing both sides of the debate while slightly favoring us. Meanwhile Akechi's still been trying to insist that the Phantoms are dangerous in the face of our proof of justice." She then got a phone call and picked up. What she heard on the other end made her eyes go wide. "I gotta take this outside!"

* * *

 _July 11_

Akira met up with Yuuki to discuss some of the lesser changes of heart being made. Takanashi was making an effort to apologize to his victims, Makigami had gone to the police and confessed to being the ringleader of the burglary ring, Shimizu has tearfully apologized to the boy she liked and was rewarded with becoming his girlfriend, and Uchimura had apologized to his girlfriend and agreed to stop abusing her. "You guys do good work," Yuuki said, "I only wish I knew your secret."

"You'd never believe me if I told you," Akira said with a grin. Yuuki laughed. "Oh yeah, we're gonna be meeting with a couple of Phangirls tonight." "You do realize I'm now dating Ann," Akira said. "Yeah, and I'm currently with Nana," Yuuki said, "But it's really just a meet 'n' greet. Y'know, glad-handing. These girls go gaga when they see the people they idolize in the flesh, which could drum up PR."

"Well, that's not a bad idea," Akira said, "But we'll have to let them down easy if they ask for dates." "Sad but true," Yuuki admitted, "A phantom thief is supposed to steal a lady's heart, but always have one he remains true to." Akira chuckled. "Did you get that from the internet?" "Kinda," Yuuki said sheepishly, "I've been doing some research online. Anyway, a lot of girls seem to flock to the Phan-site, hoping to get to meet the Phantoms, or at least the site admins, in person. Phandom's all abuzz about that."

Akira raised an eyebrow. "Okay, Phan-site was clever, Phangirls was amusing, but now you're just replacing 'f' with 'ph' whenever it's convenient." "Okay, in my defense," Yuuki said, "This one wasn't my idea. It's just something a lot of the regulars on the Phan-site started calling themselves. It caught on as the forum gained popularity." Akira shrugged. "I'm just saying..."

The two of them looked around. "I'll be honest, I'm a little nervous," Yuuki said, "I've never met someone online in person." "What time are they supposed to show up?," Akira asked. Yuuki checked his phone. "Wait... It's way past our meeting time! Where the heck are they?" That's when his phone rang. "Yeah, hello. Wait, something else came up. Huh... Why do I hear sobbing in the background?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Wait... Are you sure you didn't get your hopes up? I thought this was supposed to just be... I see... Yeah, sorry, but I thought I explained that on the forum." He nodded. "Ah, I get it. Yeah..." Yuuki sighed as he hung up. "They were here, but they overheard us talking about how we already have girlfriends. Apparently they were hoping for a date after all." He shrugged. "Guess that's how it goes." In spite of Yuuki's sadness, Akira could feel the two of them getting closer thanks to their talks.

 **Moon Rank 3-Mishima's Enthusiasm unlocked**

Yuuki sighed. "The downside to stealing hearts I suppose. Anyway, to more serious business. Remember Takanashi? Well, he just posted online about a guy who has bullying him, and forcing him to bully other people. This goes deeper than we realized." Akira nodded, even though he already knew about Takanashi's own bully problems from speaking with his Shadow.

* * *

 _July 12_

Akira joined Yusuke at Inokashira Park, where Yusuke had rented a boat for the lake. "Thank you for your assistance today. It is difficult to sketch while rowing, and I need some way to steady the boat." "Why are we even in a boat in the first place?," Akira asked, "Couldn't you sketch something from the lakeshore?" "Possibly," Yusuke admitted, "But my task here is to sketch a young couple in the prospect of love. I would have asked Ann as well considering your current relationship, but after the... Previous endeavor I find myself hesitating."

Akira smirked. It seemed no one was letting the nude painting incident drop. "I guess that's fine." They then spotted a couple on another boat, the young woman looking at a family of ducks. "Careful now," her male companion said, "You'll fall into the water." "Yes...," Yusuke murmured, "This will do nicely. Try to keep the boat steady, Akira." Akira nodded, watching as Yusuke kept one eye on the couple while completing his sketch.

After a few seconds, he called out, "Excuse me, but would you mind remaining still for a while longer, I'm trying to complete a sketch here." The couple looked at him, a little flustered. "Oh," the woman said, "I had no idea we were being sketched." "Apologies for the rudeness," Yusuke said, "But I had hoped to capture a sketch of a young couple in love." The two of them looked at each other for a moment, before the man turned back to Yusuke. "Well, I guess we could count, but it's more of a familial love. We're siblings after all."

Yusuke looked flabbergasted for a second before regaining his composure. "Ah, my apologies for the misunderstanding." "Well, love can come in all forms," Akira said. "So it would seem," Yusuke replied with a chuckle, "Still, this has proven an enlightening experience. I feel as though my perception of the heart has increased once more. I'll need to keep in this mind for further endeavors." "At least you're starting to learn," Akira noted, feeling his bond with Yusuke increase.

 **Emperor Rank 4-Artist Talk unlocked**

The young man sighed. "This is why I didn't want to rent a boat. Only couples rent these things." "Yeah," the woman said, "But isn't it exciting having a artist draw us? Although, if only couples rent these boats, then could those two...?" "It seems I'm not the only one with a misunderstanding," Yusuke noted, "There's no specific rule stating these boats are for couples only, and I needed someone to steady the boat." "Oh," the woman said in realization.

* * *

That evening, Akira sought out Chihaya in Shinjuku. As he thought, she was right at her usual spot. "Good evening, sir," she said, then recognized Akira. "Hey there," Akira said, "I just I'd mention... Uchimura had a change of heart. Check the Phan-site if you don't believe me." Curious, Chihaya got out her phone, and sure enough, there was the forum post detailing Uchimura's sudden change. "Goodness gracious!," she said in alarm, "But how...? Even so, there's no way her fate could have changed so easily. I'm sure the cards will back me up on this."

However, to her shock, the cards she flipped over were different than before. "What? The sequence of Arcana is completely different... Her death has moved far off into the future..." "It's like I said last time," Akira said, "Fate is not absolute. Even if you say the future is set in stone, I rebut by saying stone can be broken." Chihaya shook her head. "This must be some sort of trick! Are you some kind of scam artist? Did you blackmail her boyfriend or something?"

Akira raised an eyebrow. "You're asking this of a high school student? Me and my friends just approached him and convinced him that what he was doing was wrong." _'Sure we did so by approaching his Shadow and fighting it,'_ he thought, _'But I can't tell her that.'_ Chihaya sighed. "Yeah... I guess you do seem ordinary. Still, it's impossible to believe that you could change someone's fate so easily." She thought for a moment. "I must see more of this. As a fortune teller, I can't just accept a change in fate at face value."

"If you're serious about this," Akira said, "Then we'll need to make it give and take. My life is pretty busy, so I can't spend just spend my nights near a fortune teller without getting something out of it." Chihaya closed her eyes and thought. "How about I give you a few special readings, like on how to improve your social standings!" Akira thought about it. _'A fortune teller could be useful if the Phantoms need better advice on who to target.'_ "Okay, sounds like a deal." He shook Chihaya's hand, forming a new bond.

 **I am thou, thou art I...**

 **Thou hast acquired a new vow.**

 **It shall become the wings of rebellion**

 **That breaketh thy chains of captivity.**

 **With the birth of the Fortune Persona,**

 **I have obtained the winds of blessing that**

 **Shall lead to freedom and new power...**

 **Fortune Rank 1-Luck Reading unlocked**

"You seem intent on finding out if fate really can be changed," Akira said. Chihaya looked sad for a moment, but then brightened up. "Uh... Let's start with a quick reading right now..." She checked the cards a second time. "Interesting. It seems your immediate future revolves around the Hermit. Someone connected to this Arcana will be providing you with the means to overcome death." Akira smiled. "Then again, there are some fates you don't want to change."

* * *

 _July 17_

Before long, midterms came and went. The Phantoms got together and talked about who might be a good target, since there so many suggestions out there but they had to choose wisely. In the meantime, Akira took another visit to Chihaya. At that moment, she was being visited by a middle-aged business woman. The woman looked at Chihaya with confusion. "So... Who's this?" "Oh, this is my new assistant," Chihaya explained, "He'll be sitting in on this reading. So, what would you like to know about?"

The woman nodded. "Well, it's certainly refreshing seeing a man willing to work with a woman. Quite unlike the misogynists in my workplace. Just recently one of my male coworkers was given all the credit for a successful project I poured my entire soul into... When I argued with my boss, he had the gall to say that it was the natural order of things." "That's stupid," Akira said.

The woman nodded. "Exactly! That was the last straw for me, so I've decided to go ahead and start my own business. Since your last prediction was so spot on, I was wondering if you could give further council into this venture." "Okay, let's see here," Chihaya said as she made her reading. She frowned at the result. "It appears the cards are in reverse, meaning your business is doomed to failure..." "Oh dear...," the woman said, "Then... What should I do?"

Chihaya looked to Akira, as if asking him for advice. Akira thought for a moment. "You should overturn your fate," he suggested, "If you give up so easily, you'll only prove everyone in your male-dominated workspace right. This is your chance to prove women can be successful financially." The woman seemed to consider it. "Yes... Yes, I'll do just that! I won't let my life be dominated by what my coworkers think of me! I'll go start my new business right now, if only to get out from under that sexist pig..."

As she headed off, Akira looked to Chihaya. "Well, here's your chance. Do a second reading and see if her fate still stands." Chihaya nodded and reset the cards. The different result surprised her. "Impossible! Suddenly the cards are saying her new business is destined to thrive!" She looked at Akira. "How is this possible? Are you psychic somehow?" "Not at all," Akira said, "You just need to be more open to the possibility of change."

Chihaya frowned. "But... It should be impossible... Fate is supposed to be absolute..." "What's the big deal here?," Akira said, "It should be simple to accept." "It's just...," Chihaya replied, "If it is true that fate can be changed, it could impact my Holy Stone business..." Akira raised an eyebrow. _'Does she not know that those Holy Stones are fake? Still, I think I can understand her better.'_ He began to feel his bond with Chihaya grow stronger.

 **Fortune Rank 2**

"Oh yeah," Chihaya said, "That reading I did for you the other day. It seemed to imply that the Hermit is acting in conjunction with the Judgement. A rather odd reading, but still a positive outcome nonetheless." That got Akira thinking. As far as his Confidants were concerned, Nana represented the Judgement Arcana. Which meant he was due to find another Confidant who represented the Hermit Arcana, and this new person was connected to Nana in some way.

* * *

 _July 18_

It was the evening the Phantoms were due to enjoy the fireworks festival. Most of the gang had yukatas for the festival, save for Akira and Ryuji. Luckily, Nana was more than happy to provide for the duo. Unfortunately, it was a hot evening and Morgana didn't have the luxury of cooler clothes. "Man, I feel like I'm being baked." He was with Ryuji, Akira, Yusuke, and Yuuki at the underground walkway. "It's funny," Ryuji said, "I actually feel cooler in this outfit. I never thought you could feel cooler wearing more clothing in a warm environment."

He looked around. "So, were are the girls anyway? They're kinda late." "They must be taking their time putting on their yukata," Yusuke suggested, "It takes practice to do it properly." A couple of other girls walked up to the trio. "Hey there, you guys here by yourself?," one asked, "We were hoping to enjoy the festival. Want to come with us?" "Tempting, but no," Ryuji said, "We already have some other friends joining us." Sure enough, that's when Ann, Nana, Makoto, and even Shiho showed.

"Oh...," Ryuji said, "Wow, Shiho... That... That looks great on you." The other girl pouted. "Hey, what does she have that we don't?" "For starters," Yusuke said, "You don't seem to be properly wearing your yukatas. It's as if you simply threw them on for the sake of wearing them, as if they were a novelty. These girls, on the other hand, look like proper Japanese ladies." Nana grinned. "A proper lady, huh? Just keep me away from Rin. Her head pats are my kryptonite."

The others looked at her as the two other girls walked off, a little sullen. Nana pointed to a poster for the festival, showing famous idol Rin Tokikaze. "Oh, you know Rin?," Shiho asked, "She's one of my favorite idol singers." "Yeah, she's a member of the Akiba Freedom Fighters," Nana explained, "And my future sister-in-law. Her older sister, Shizuku, is Brotosaurus' fiance."

The night sky was clear with little to no clouds. A perfect night for the fireworks that lit up the sky above Shibuya. "Y'know," Shiho said, "It's thanks to the Phantoms that we can enjoy nights like this without having to fear for our lives. I'm really grateful for them. Ann, you and the others work the Phan-site, right? I was wondering if you might know who they are." Ann smiled. Little did Shiho know she was best friends with one of the Phantoms. "I wish we did. All we know is that they make good use of our site for checking on possible targets."

"Man," Ryuji muttered to Akira, "I always thought superheroes who stood out more were cooler. But I guess a hero who strikes from the shadows can be just as cool." As the festival wound down, the Phantoms took note of a young girl their own age being led into a limousine. "I think I've seen that girl somewhere," Makoto noted, "But for some reason her name escapes me." "I've actually seen her a few times in the academy garden," Akira said, "Mostly tending the plants." The group looked over to the limo, which was driving away.

* * *

When Akira returned to Cafe Leblanc, he saw Sae and Kyoko there. "Oh, hey there Akira," Kyoko said. Sae blinked. "I didn't know you knew this young man." "I met him at the TV studio," Kyoko explained, "Along with his friends." "What's going on here?," Akira asked Sojiro. "We were hoping to get insight into the mental shutdown cases," Kyoko explained, "Sae thinks they might be linked to the death of a prominent researcher, Wakaba Isshiki."

"Don't go spreading around information like that," Sae said. "Don't worry," Kyoko said, "He's a fellow investigator. He and his friends are in charge of the Phantom Aficionado Website." Sae blinked again. "Oh... I see." "Who's Wakaba Isshiki?," Akira asked, "And why did you come here for that information?" "Because they found out I used to know her," Sojiro explained, "Remember that man from before? He let slip that I used to work for the government. That's what introduced me to Wakaba in the first place."

"For some reason Director Ishida insisted we use threats to coerce the information out of him," Kyoko said, "Not that it would have helped. Sojiro knew about what sort of work Wakaba was doing, but not the finer details of it. Seems Wakaba was part of some sort of think tank, her main project being research into cognitive pscience." Akira nodded in understanding. "Hence the reason you think her death might be linked to the mental shutdowns. But what sort of threats was Ishida thinking of?"

"It doesn't really matter," Sae said, "Kyoko's right, they wouldn't have gotten us far." Just then a news report came on. 'In other news, the international hacktivist group, Medjed, has released a statement to the Phantoms. These are the details released on Medjed's website. "To the Phantoms causing an uproar in Japan: Do not speak of your false justice. We do not need the spread of such falsehood. We are the true executors of justice."' Kyoko raised an eyebrow, then quickly dialed a number on her phone.

'"However, we are magnanimous. We will give you an opportunity to repent your ways. If you agree to a change of heart, we will accept you as our own. If you reject our offer, the hammer of justice will find you. We are Medjed. We are unseen. We will eliminate evil."' "Yes, I see," Kyoko said, "Thank you, Chihiro." She hung up. "This message from Medjed is a false one." "How can you be sure?," Sae asked.

"One of my classmates, Chihiro Fujisaki, is part of the real Medjed," Kyoko explained, "But they've stopped operating in the recent months, starting at the beginning of January. Their founder mysteriously disappeared, and the remaining worldwide members simply stopped working. Yet for some reason the site's still up, and random internet crimes under the Medjed name have continued to occur." "So then this could be an impostor using the Medjed name," Sae noted, "We'll have to look into this." Akira turned to the TV, narrowing his eyes.

* * *

 _July 19_

The next day, Akira joined Makoto as she spoke with Eiko about her trip to Shinjuku. "Eiko Takao, was it?," Makoto asked, "I have it on good faith that you were in the red-light district recently. Both me and Akira here saw you." "Some place called the After School Salon, if I recall," Akira said, hoping that would Eiko they were telling the truth. "Yeah, that's right," Eiko said as she put away her phone, "But it's just a normal cafe. The most they make me do is wear a costume, nothing else."

"So, nothing that you wouldn't want to do, then?," Makoto asked. Eiko nodded. "It's all legal. I think the worst I've gotten while working there are some weird old guys gawking at me, but the cafe has a strict 'look but don't touch' policy." Makoto closed her eyes. "Well, I suppose that's fine then. But why are you working there in the first place? Is there some problem with your financial situation?" "Not really," Eiko said with a shrug, "If I wanted I could ask my parents for money."

Makoto and Akira looked at each other. "I see...," Makoto said, a little flabbergasted. "Yeah," Eiko replied, "But if I did that, they'd bug me about what it is I'm buying. So I only do that when there's something expensive I need or want. The salon job's just for extra spending cash. And the guys there mega pamper me. It's nice having people treat you like you're special, y'know? But then again, I suppose an honor student like yourself gets that all the time."

Makoto sighed. "Hardly..." Eiko then realized something. "Say... Why were you two in Shinjuku together in the first place?" She gasped. "Could you two be dating!?" Akira's eye twitched. "I think you may have the wrong impression here. Makoto just asked me to help her with an errand." "He's right," Makoto said with a nod, "I needed an extra pair of eyes so I could be certain of the facts. Anyway, if the salon is a legal establish, then I won't mention this to anyone."

"Oh," Eiko said in response, "So we're protecting each other's secrets... Come to think it..." She scrutinized Akira's face. "Holy crap! You're that rumored criminal!" Akira sighed. "Why must that keep coming up? And here I thought the rumors were finally dying down." "So that's who you chose for you boyfriend," Eiko said, not heeding him, "That's badass, Miss Prez." Now it was Makoto's eye who twitched. "He's not my boyfriend..."

She shook her head. "I was just concerned that you might be getting into some shady business, that's all. As student council president it's my duty to look after the students. Akira was just brought along for support." Eiko shrugged. "Well, okay then..." She then noticed the pencil case next to Makoto, which was decorated like a black and white spotted dog. "Oh wow! Is that a Buchimaru-kun pencil case!?" Makoto blinked. "Yeah, it is. I didn't know you knew Buchimaru-kun."

Eiko nodded excitedly. "Yeah, I had like, tons of Buchi stuff back when I was a kid. Though it looks a little beat up." "I've had it since I was in elementary school," Makoto said sadly, "While I'd like to buy a new one, they don't sell Buchimaru-kun merchandise anymore..." Eiko laughed. "Wow, finding out the student council president has an adorable pencil case! My image of you took a complete 360!" "That's a full circle," Akira noted, "Is your head spinning that much?"

"I guess you could say that," Eiko said with a shrug, "I just didn't expect Miss Prez to be into that kinda stuff. Guess you're not the robot I took you for... Sorry about that. Hey, why don't we exchange phone numbers? That way we can talk about all kinds of things!" Makoto looked a little surprised. "Oh, uh... Okay." Eiko smiled when she got the number, then noticed the time on her phone. "Oh shoot! I'm gotta get to work! She you two lovebirds later!"

As Eiko left, Akira couldn't help but blink in confusion. "What just happened...?" "I'm still trying to figure that out," Makoto replied, "She was all over the place, and apparently convinced we're dating. I would have brought up you and Ann, but that could have just made things worse." She sighed. "Still, it's a little disconcerting to know she thought I was a robot..." "Don't forget you can still change," Akira said, "That's why I'm here." "Thanks," Makoto said.

She crossed her arms. "Still, I wonder if the way Eiko saw me is that same way everyone see's me. I thought I might have changed after the incident with Kaneshiro, but I guess I still have a long way to go. On the other hand, it was refreshing to meet someone so distinctive from myself. I should use this opportunity to see things a little differently from now on. That might just help me break out of my shell." "Let's hope so," Akira said, as he felt his connection to Makoto grow stronger.

 **Priestess Rank 3-Brainiac Talk unlocked**

"Well," Makoto said, "Now that I have Eiko's contact information, I'm looking forward to speaking with her more." "That sounds good," Akira replied, "But where did you get your pencil case in the first place?" Makoto gave a sad sigh. "It was... A gift from my father... I'd rather not talk about it... At least not yet." Akira shrugged. "Well, you know how to contact me if you ever feel up to it." Makoto nodded with a smile.

* * *

That evening, Akira got a call from the nearby hospital saying that Sadayo had been rushed there after collapsing. To his relief, she seemed more or less fine when he arrived. "You nearly scared me to death," Akira said. "Sorry," Sadayo said, "I'm just a little overworked is all. The exhaustion got to me, so I wound up collapsing." "I had a feeling all that coughing wasn't from dust," Akira said flatly, making Sadayo give a sheepish look.

"Well, either way, thanks for taking the time to see me," she said with a big smile. She then gave a big sigh. "How could I collapse at a time like this? I really need to make some money..." Akira shook his head. Just then, a middle-aged couple walked in. The man rather rudely said, "Here you are! Just what is going on? I called the school but no one answered." Sadayo's eyes shot up. "Wait, you what!?" Akira realized these must have been Takase's guardians.

Mr. Takase grimaced. "You weren't answering your phone!" "That's because," Akira said, "In case you haven't noticed, she recently collapsed and is being treated at this hospital." Mrs. Takase scoffed. "Such a rude young man." "Hello pot, name's kettle, have we met?," Akira retorted, causing the woman to flinch. Mr. Takase frowned, but simply coughed into his fist. "Anyway, when we finally got an answer it was a nurse who told us you were here. It's really an inconvenience for us if you miss a payment, you know."

Akira glared at the duo, making them a little uncomfortable. "Well, I suppose it can't truly be helped," Mrs. Takase said, "After all it's like she meant to collapse. But our credit card payment is due soon, you see." Akira scoffed. "What, you're too lazy to pay it off yourselves?" Mr. Takase looked at Akira. "Just who are you, anyway?" "He's a student of mine," Sadayo said. "Oh, so you're messing around with another student," Mr. Takase said with a cocky grin, "You never seem to learn."

"And you seem to have a talent for taking things the wrong way," Akira noted, "I've already heard about your story with Kawakami-san, and the whole thing smells rancid." Mrs. Takase turned up her nose. "Well, you're entitled to your own opinion. So, Kawakami-san, when will you be able to transfer the money?" Sadayo sighed. "I should be able to send it out tomorrow." "Don't bother sending it," Akira said, "They can't really care about an apology if they didn't even care for their adopted son."

"You stay out of this!," Mrs. Takase barked. "And why should I?," Akira retorted, "Kawakami-san is my teacher after all. And I don't know what sort of bullcrap standards Takase's school had, but Shujin has a completely different attitude towards its students, even before the incident with Kamoshida." "Don't act so tough," Mr. Takase, "Our precious Taiki died because of this woman."

"Because of her, or because of you?," Akira replied, "Or maybe because his school didn't care for him, save for Kawakami-san. Also 'precious'? Don't make me laugh. He was your responsibility, yet you forced him to pay for his own living expenses. What sort of guardians do that?" Mr. Takase's eye twitched, but he was smart enough not to retaliate physically. "Say what you want, but we'll still need that money transferred, or else we'll be sure to contact your current school."

Sadayo looked down, then said, "Then I hope you're ready to take it to court." Mr. Takase recoiled. "You think Principal Kobayakawa doesn't know about me?," Sadayo said, looking up with a frown of defiance, "He's known from the day I took the job. Said he'd offer me a second chance away from all that." Mr. Takase's fist clenched, but his wife put her hand on his shoulder to calm. "Fine," she said, "We'll back off for now, but don't think we'll let you get away with this."

And with that, they walked out. Sadayo breathed a sigh of relief. "I never thought in a million years that I'd find the courage to tell them off. But what she said worries me a little." "Hey, you did the right thing," Akira said, "They needed a good telling off." Sadayo nodded, smiling. "I'm grateful you were here. Thanks to that, I was able to realize what I really needed to do."

She flopped down on the bed. "Still, it'll be a while before I can figure out what to do from here. I'm not at a hundred percent yet. Then again, anything's better than what I was planning before you reminded me of what's important," Akira looked inquisitive. "I was thinking of switching to the company's sister location," Sadayo explained, "Considering my secondary job already, I think you know what that implies." Akira nodded solemnly. Up until that point, Sadayo had been willing to sell her own body to get extra cash. But seeing how strong she was getting, Akira could feel the two of them becoming closer.

 **Temperance Rank 7-Super Housekeeping unlocked**

"If you ever need anything done around your place, feel free to let me know," Sadayo said. Akira thought about that. "How good are you at following diagrams?" After a bit, Akira walked out of the hospital, where Morgana met him, having overheard the conversation from the nearby window. "Why did you ask her that?" "I was thinking it might be possible for her to help us craft extra infiltration tools," Akira explained. "Not a bad idea," Morgana admitted, "Just keep in mind that she's an amateur at this, so she'll likely only be able to craft one tool at a time."

* * *

That night, Akira once again found himself in the Velvet Room. "It seems you have a new problem to deal with," Lavenza noted. "First more news of this 'Crow' person," Akira said, "And now some hacktivist group, or at least one posing as them, is trying to target the Phantoms." "There is no need for alarm," Igor said, "Right now you are at a turning point. Up until now things have gone more or less the same as before, albeit with a few different events."

He shifted his posture. "But this is where things are starting to change. I can already sense it. You got a taste earlier when you first met Kyoko. And now the next Palace you infiltrate, while similar to the previous loop, is under a different ruler." His grin widened. "This will surely prove the perfect stepping stone to your rehabilitation, and make it far easier to defeat the other Metaverse traveler. I look forward to seeing what other changes may occur."

* * *

 _July 20_

Nana called a group meeting at the underground walkway, having something important to tell the group. "With the recent threat from Medjed," she explained, "My usual information broker, Alibaba, decided it was time to take a more proactive role in helping us. She wanted to talk to us personally, but only over the phone for now." She held out her phone, which was on speaker. **'Greetings Phantoms. And yes, I know who you are. Don't worry, I have no intention of turning you over to the police. Not when it would be more beneficial to help me put a simple matter to rest.'**

"What matter do you speak of?," Yusuke asked. **'Simply put, I looked into the Medjed threat. You may already know this, but they are a fake. I don't yet know who's really behind this threat, I'm still data-mining. But I suspect it's connected to the death of Wakaba Isshiki... My mother.'** The group, save for Nana, gasped at this. "Your mother is the researcher behind cognitive pscience?," Akira asked. **'That's right. I don't know how much you know about it, but I suspect you might know more than me. You were talking about changing hearts earlier, after all.'**

"Is there someone's heart you want changed?," Ryuji asked. **'Whoever's behind the fake Medjed comes to mind. Once I get a name I'll let you know, assuming you're okay working together for this. One thing though. When you're ready to start this change of heart, I want to be there to see it. I never got the chance to see the fruit of Mom's research, and it would be a real experience for me.'** "I guess we're working together then," Akira said. **'Thank you... I'll keep in touch.'**

* * *

That evening, the Phantoms walked into Leblanc. Sojiro was a little surprised to see Makoto among the group. "Your list of friends just seems to keep growing," he to said to Akira with a smile on his face, "I hope she's not giving too much trouble." "She wanted our help with something," Akira said with a shrug, "She'll likely be coming here a lot from now on." "Hey Chief," Ryuji asked, "Akira told us a little about your meeting with Kyoko. Gotta ask, did this Isshiki woman have any kids?"

Sojiro blinked. "How did...? Well, yes. She had a daughter, in fact, currently living with me. It's a long story. Sorry I haven't introduced her yet, but she's kind of a shut-in. It's a miracle she's even started letting people into her room." Another news report came up as he was talking. 'A new announcement has come up regarding the apparent struggle between Medjed and the Phantoms, with Medjed declaring victory, and warning any Japanese citizen who praised the Phantoms to stop doing so.'

"Huh?," Ryuji said, "Why would they declare victory? Let's check that site of theirs." He frowned. "Damn it, it's all in English." Sojiro sighed. "Have you pressed the language options?" Ryuji blinked. "Language options? Where are those?" "It's those flags in the corner there," Sojiro explained, "Hit the flag with the language you want the site in." The others looked at Ryuji like this was obvious, making him grin sheepishly. "Uh, sorry. Didn't know that was possible."

The group then read off the announcement. 'The Phantoms remain silent at our question. This proves we are just. People of Japan, wake up. You must not worship the Phantoms.' "Preposterous," Yusuke said, "Claiming victory just because we remain silent?" Akira thought a minute. "If they really want the Phantoms to respond to their threats, then let's send them a counter-message while we wait on our informant." He called Yuuki's number and began talking.

* * *

 _July 21_

Akechi walked into the SIU headquarters when he overheard the news report. 'The Phantoms recently sent a response to Medjed's announcement on the popular Phantom Aficionado Website. The response claims Medjed assertions are hypocrisy and contains a reminder of the crimes of their targets thus far, as well as assuring the Japanese people that they are working to expose the reality behind Medjed. It would appear the Phantoms are not talking Medjed's accusation sitting down. We'll bring you more as it develops.'

Curious, Akechi brought up the Phan-site. "'People of Japan. We are the Phantoms. While we have never claimed to be heroes, we do believe that we fight for justice whenever people are being oppressed. Medjed claims they have beaten us due to our silence, but this is a childish notion. A wise falcon hides his talons, and so are we. We are simply waiting for the chance to expose Medjed for the oppressors they truly are. Case in point, they threaten the general public for siding with us, whereas we simply let people think as they please.'"

Akechi chuckled. "Well, I can't argue with them on that one." He then read through the list of charges that had been brought against Kamoshida, Madarame, and Kaneshiro. "What are you reading?," Kyoko said as she walked up to Akechi. "Just the latest on the apparent struggle between the Phantoms and Medjed." Kyoko smiled. "I think I'd put my money on the Phantoms, especially since they know this Medjed is fake." Akechi looked a little surprised. "Oh, they do...? I see..."

* * *

 _July 22_

Akira walked into Leblanc to see Kyoko there. "I was waiting for you to show up," she said, "TV executives desperate for ratings can be a double-edged sword. I have evidence that suggests someone was trying to sensor your response to Medjed." "Is that right?," Akira said, "If that's the case, then we have more enemies than we thought. Someone's trying to move against us, which means we know things they don't want us to know. And I suspect it may have something to do with Wakaba Isshiki. Is there anything you can tell me about her?"

"Beyond what you already know?," Kyoko said, "Well, her daughter's name is Futaba. She had a brief fling with a coworker named Toshiro Raiga. Oh yeah... And she also used to be a member of the group Foundation X." Akira raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you mean the organization responsible for funding the Museum group?" Kyoko nodded. "They're a secret research organization and think tank. They specialize in high energy output projects. The human brain is the world's most advanced computer system, so Wakaba's research into cognitive pscience may have been geared towards harnessing that potential."

* * *

 _July 23_

The next day, Alibaba contacted the group for an update, and they took the call at the underground walkway. **'I traced the hacking of the Medjed site to a Japanese man of little importance. However, from there I dug into his financial records and found he was being paid to act as Medjed, using a rather lackluster code. By the way, your own site is safe.'** "Huh?," Ryuji said, "Why would our site be in trouble? We double-check the security in case of flamers and such."

 **'Exactly,'** Alibaba replied, **'But I did find evidence that someone was trying to hack it, using the same code they used for the Medjed site. Of course, unlike the Medjed site, which hasn't had its security updates in months, current online security measures could easily block this particular code. But with two different samples I can trace the code to its source. Might even give you a target for your next heist. I'll contact you again when I have something, it shouldn't take long.'**

While it was a relief to know no one was hacking into the Phan-site for whatever reason, the fact that someone was trying was disconcerting. "Well, let's move away from the gloomy atmosphere for a little while at least," Nana suggested, "Selling off Kaneshiro's Treasure netted us quite the tidy sum." Ryuji grinned. "One hundred and fifty thousand yen!" The others' eyes went wide. "Wow!," Ann said in shock, "With that kind of money, we can really go all out!"

"I happen to know a good sushi restaurant," Yusuke said, "Me and Madarame would often go there after a successful exhibition." "Sounds good to me," Morgana replied. "Definitely sounds like an excellent idea," Akira said, "We weren't able to head for a restaurant last time, due to Madarame's Treasure being an irreplaceable painting. But this time... Well, who's gonna miss a random empty briefcase?" The gang nodded. "Alright then," Ryuji said, "We'll go tomorrow."

* * *

 _July 24_

At headquarters, Akechi approached Sae as she was alone at this moment. "Ah, I finally find you by yourself." Sae raised an eyebrow. "Some people may take that the wrong way, better watch it." Akechi became sheepish. "Sorry. But I was wondering why you and Kyoko always seem to be leaving me out of your case discussions." "Because your focus seems to be too much on the Phantoms," Sae said bluntly, "Granted they're an enigma, but beyond that I see nothing wrong with them. Well, other than the fact that they operate outside the law."

Akechi frowned. "Considering how much of a mockery they made of the police force after forcing a change of heart on Kaneshiro, I'd have thought you'd jump at the chance to try and capture them." Sae scoffed. "The police force didn't need the Phantoms to make a mockery of them, they already were that. And I'm more concerned that Kaneshiro tried to rope my younger sister into his scams. Now unless you have anything to say regarding my current case..."

"Actually," Akechi said, "I have noticed that there seems to be a similarity between that case and how the Phantoms operate." "Yes there is... At first glance," Sae noted, "Even Kyoko noticed some of the similarities. But there are also far too many differences. Their targets remember all the crimes they committed, they remain calm and composed when admitting their crimes, and most importantly, the Phantoms have announced ahead of time who they will be targeting."

Akechi grimaced for a moment. "Well... They could have simply been trying to refine their technique. The previous psychotic breakdowns could have just been practice." "Nice try," Sae noted, "But the psychotic breakdowns have continued long after the Phantoms made their debut. Why go back to a system that, from their perspective, doesn't work? You're a good detective, Akechi, but you should stop looking for problems where there are none. And deductions without evidence don't mean anything in court." Akechi frowned.

* * *

That evening, the Phantoms were heading back from their sushi trip. "Man, that was some good eating," Ryuji said, completely stuffed. "We wound up using every last yen from the sale, and it was worth it," Makoto noted. They then noticed Kyoko walking up. When she spotted the group, she walked over. "Excellent timing, things have escalated with our fake Medjed. It seems they intend on declaring war." She then spotted Makoto. "Ah, you would be Sae Niijima's younger sister, correct. Still interesting how your first name is the same as my boyfriend..."

She shook her head. "Anyway, check the Medjed site." The Phantoms looked at the site and frowned. 'We are disappointed in the people of Japan and their belief in the Phantoms' false justice, and the Phantoms' assertion that our justice is "childish". Hence, we shall proceed with our plan to cleanse Japan. This process will commence on August 21. As a result, the Japanese economy shall suffer devastating damages. However, we are magnanimous. We will give the Phantoms one final opportunity to repent. As proof of this repentance, we demand that they reveal their identities to the public. We will attack if these demands remain unmet. The future of Japan rests with the Phantoms.'

"Would they really go that far?," Akira asked, "This is just insanity." "Maybe," Kyoko said, "But whether or not they can back it up depends on one thing." "What's that?," Ryuji asked. "Whether or not they really intend to continue the charade," Kyoko noted, "The Phantoms are getting rather popular, right? Someone somewhere may realize the only way to stop them is to let that popularity go to their head. Remember our deal. If you do seek out a target, do it because they deserve it, not because people want you to. That's all I have to say on the matter." From those words, Akira could feel his connection with Kyoko grow stronger.

 **Justice Rank 2**

Just then, Nana's phone went off. "There's someone with us," she said into it, "No it's cool, she's a Confidant in our gang. Okay then." She turned on the speaker phone. **'I've found the information you need on your next target. I'm sending you an address where we can meet. This is better explained in person. Plus... I think if Nana can trust you, so can I.'** On Nana's phone appeared an address that made Akira raise an eyebrow. "Hold on... This is Sojiro's house."

* * *

The entire group found the door to Sojiro's house unlocked. "Okay," Kyoko said, "I'm a little concerned. Does Sojiro normally leave the house unlocked?" "Dunno," Akira said, "I've only been here once before, and after that I started living in Leblanc's attic." The inside of the house was completely dark. While most of the Phantoms were merely nervous, Makoto was clinging onto Kyoko.

"Is, uh, the other Makoto so clingy?," Ann asked with some amusement. "Just the opposite," Kyoko replied with equal amusement, "He's incredibly strong-willed. Then again, 'Makoto' is written with the kanji for 'truth', not 'willpower'." As they looked around, Yusuke noted, "I can sense a presence in here. It seems someone is still inside the house." "But if the house is this dark," Akira said, "Then Sojiro is likely out. Probably tending the cafe or shopping."

As the sounds of footsteps got closer, Makoto turned near a hallway opening to see a pair of shiny glasses looking at her. She, and the person wearing the glasses, screamed at the top of their lungs. "Huh?," Kyoko said, in a rare state of bewilderment, "Could that have been... Futaba?" Just then, Sojiro's voice could be heard. "Huh? I could have sworn I locked this door." He opened the door and spotted the group, though he didn't recognize them in the dark hallway.

"Hey, don't move!," he said as went for a flashlight. When he turned it on, the sight made all his previous anger give way to amusement. Ann and Ryuji had their hands way up in the sky. Yusuke was pressed against the wall, his eyes facing away from the front door. Nana's arms were failing as her head shook from side to side, wondering where she should run. Akira and Kyoko just stood there, bewildered at their friends' antics. Makoto was now kneeling on the ground, still hanging onto Kyoko muttering, "I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry... PleasesavemeSis..."

After blinking, Sojiro sighed and turned on the lights. "What are you people doing here?" "Our apologies for the intrusion," Kyoko said, "We were invited to this place and found the door unlocked." "It's all my fault Sojiro," came on unknown voice, "I didn't realize you left the door unlocked." Sojiro blinked again as a young girl, just a year younger than Nana, appeared in the hall. "Futaba...," Sojiro said, a little stunned. He sighed and shook his head. "I see... Well, I suppose it's my fault for not making sure I locked up in the first place."

* * *

The Phantoms, Kyoko, Sojiro, and Futaba headed for Leblanc, where Sojiro intended to explain a few things. Futaba was scarfing down an entire plate of curry, a look of contentment on her face. "Wakaba and I knew each other since before Futaba was even born," Sojiro explained, "She was a bit of an oddball, but we got along well enough." "Seems Futaba may have inherited some of that," Kyoko noted with amusement as the girl in question grabbed another curry plate.

"I'd say so," Sojiro agreed, "Wakaba was sharp-witted, somewhat stern, a little socially inept, but always carefree. She truly was a great woman." "Sounds like you might have fancied her," Akira said. "I won't deny that," Sojiro said with a grin, "But when I first got to know her, she seemed to already be close to her research partner." "Toshiro Raiga," Kyoko said, "Sojiro, did you know about Wakaba being part of Foundation X?" "Yes," Sojiro said sadly, "But Wakaba insisted her project was on the legal side of things. Foundation X is supposed to operate in individual cells, after all."

"Mom always was driven," Futaba said, "I remember there'd be nights when she didn't get any sleep, always deep into her cognitive research." Sojiro chuckled. "Yeah, when something peaked her interest, that'd be all she focused on. I though that might change when Futaba was born, but it only split her focus a little. Wakaba really cared for Futaba." "What about her father?," Yusuke asked. Sojiro shrugged. "Wakaba never bothered to find out who he is."

"It's most likely Raiga, but that's only speculation," Kyoko noted. Futaba had been listening intently. "That tears it... I'm starting to think Mom didn't think me a burden." Sojiro looked surprised. "Why on earth would you think that?" "After Mom died," Futaba explained, "Some adults came and showed me Mom's suicide note. It detailed how badly she thought of me, but I only read part of it. So they read the rest, and blamed me for her death. It caused me to have horrible audio hallucinations."

"Until I came into the picture, that is," Nana explained, "Futaba had noticed the Synthister incident taking place in Akiba, and contacted me under the name Alibaba. She told the places where people were being attacked, and I used that information to help the Akiba Freedom Fighters focus their patrols. Overtime she revealed her past to me." "And then Nana asked me an important question that stopped the hallucinations," Futaba said, "'If you never saw the entire note, how do you know that's what your mom really feels?"

"That simple?," Makoto asked. "It made me question if what those adults were saying was really what was written," Futaba explained, "And in turn, made me question their assertion that I was the cause of Mom's death. I couldn't finish reading the note, and they never showed me it after that, so I don't know for certain." "Futaba told me afterward just what effect my question had," Nana said, "Honestly, I didn't think it'd have such an effect." "It was very impressive," Akira noted, feeling his bond with Nana grow stronger.

 **Judgement Rank 5-Harisen Recovery unlocked**

"So, how did Wakaba die?," Ann asked. Sojiro sighed. "Crazy as it sounds, she just walked right into traffic. And... She was with Futaba at the time..." "It still haunts my dreams," Futaba said sadly. "A lot happened after that, and eventually I took custody of Futaba," Sojiro said, "I was a little concerned how she'd feel around a new face, hence why I had Akira take the attic here." He sighed. "Well, now you know the story, or most of it." He got up. "Sojiro, I still have things to talk about with these guys," Futaba said, "I'll head straight home afterward." Sojiro smiled. "All right, take your time."

Once he left, Futaba turned serious. "So, about that person behind the fake Medjed. I traced his financial records to an IT company, and from there found a connection. You were talking about Toshiro Raiga earlier. Seems he's been in contact with the company manager. And from the emails they've been passing, it was his idea to challenge the Phantoms. Not sure of their endgame though." "If he's with Foundation X," Yusuke noted, "Then the threat of economical collapse could be very real."

"Then we need to find out what he's up to," Akira said, "If Raiga is the one behind this threat, we have to change his heart to protect Japan." "Don't forget your promise," Futaba said, "I wanna see firsthand how you pull this off." "If this is now Phantom business," Kyoko said, "I believe I'll back off for now. While I have reason to investigate Foundation X, Raiga has nothing to do with the O Medal research, so he's not on my radar." Akira nodded. "Alright, let's start by looking into the IT company tomorrow."

* * *

 **Present**

"I still can't understand how they could have found Raiga's name so easily," Akechi muttered. "Kyoko's had knowledge of Foundation X for a while now," Sae explained, "Tell me, was it Foundation X who gave you your ability to instill psychotic breakdowns on other people?" Akechi shook his head. "That... Came from elsewhere. You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Sae didn't looked she bought that, but shrugged. "Well, let's continue on. Now that the Phantoms knew their real opponent, they began to seek them out."

* * *

 **Past**

 _July 25_

The next morning, Akira and Morgana began talking about their potential target. "I don't know much about this Foundation X, or what sort of person Raiga is," Morgana noted, "But it's pretty clear he's gunning for us, and is putting all of Japan in the crossfire. Come to think of it, that may factor into what his sin is." "I just hope this doesn't cause any stress for Futaba," Akira said, shaking his head, "Her happy memories of her mother are important to her."

That cause Morgana to think. "Humans put quite a lot of stock in memory, don't they? No matter how fickle it may seem. Then again, memories don't really go away, we just forget how to recall them. It seems like with every new target we find, I learn just a little bit more about what it means to be a human. Hopefully, I can put that to use, and maybe become human myself." "Well, maybe," Akira said with a wry grin, his bond with Morgana becoming stronger.

 **Magician Rank 6-Ace Tools unlocked**

"Well, I'll worry about that once we've dealt with the distortion at the heart of Mementos," Morgana said, "But before we can get to that, we need to deal with Raiga. I hope Futaba is ready for the Metaverse. Whatever was in her mother's research, I'm willing to bet she never even dreamed of the cognitive world held right next door to our world." "Guess we'll find out," Akira said, and the two headed off to meet the other Phantoms.

* * *

"Okay," Makoto said, "So Toshiro Raiga's name came up in the Nav App." "Wow, what kind of app is that?," Futaba asked. "It's our Metaverse Navigator," Ryuji explained, "We input someone's name, then see where their Shadow is in the Metaverse. Most targets we go after can be found in the shared Palace of Mementos, but occasionally... Bingo, Raiga has his own Palace." "That's something Mom never mentioned in her work," Futaba noted. "Your mother may have only scratched the surface," Yusuke said, "There's far more to the Metaverse than she may have understood."

"Alright," Makoto said, "Next the location that Raiga thinks of as his Palace. Perhaps the IT company headquarters?" 'Candidate found.' "That just leaves the hard part," Ann said, "What he thinks the company is, and what his sin is." "I might be able to help with that," Futaba said, "When you say sin, you mean as in the Seven Deadly Sins, right? Well, that IT company manager was complaining quite a bit about Raiga. Raiga had been described by his predecessor as being amiable, but he's been lashing out verbally against some higher-up or other, apparently over Mom's death."

"They were partners and lovers," Yusuke noted, "Wakaba's death must have struck a sour chord with Raiga. Then, perhaps his sin is wrath." 'Candidate found.' "Okay," Akira said, "Finally there's the form the Palace takes." "Hey Futaba," Makoto asked, "How did you know about Raiga's anger issues in the first place?" "Easy," Futaba replied, "The IT manager's emails. I didn't trace where he was sending them, not without a reason to do so, but I was able to get the contents."

"Did they say anything about what Raiga intends to be doing in regards to the Medjed threat?," Ann asked. Futaba nodded. "He's going to be bunkering in the IT company until the day the purge is supposed to be implemented. That manager compared it to a pharaoh in his tomb." 'Beginning navigation.' "So the Palace is a tomb this time," Ryuji noted, "Guess we're becoming grave robbers then." Futaba gasped as the entire area became enveloped in violet.

* * *

"Whoa!," she said, "We're in the middle of a desert! Why is there a desert in the middle of Tokyo!?" "Because this is how Raiga views the world," Mona said, "He's trying to put as much distance between himself and others as possible." "Yeah, I was once the same," Futaba said, "Only probably for different... Reasons..." She suddenly realized an unfamiliar voice had spoken, and whirled around to see Mona in his bipedal form. "What is this? It's... It's... SO CUTE!"

Mona gasped as he was picked up and cuddled. "Can you put me down please?," he asked. "Oh, sorry," Futaba said. "We're not in our outfits yet," Akira said, "Raiga must not see us as a threat to him." The Phantoms looked around. "Hey, there's a pyramid in the distance," Ryuji noted, "Raiga was described as a pharaoh in his tomb, right? Well, I remember it being mentioned in school that the pyramids in Egypt were actually giant tombs."

"Then that must be where the Treasure is," Morgana said, "Luckily my new features will help us beat the desert heat." He quickly transformed into his van form, much to Futaba's shock. "Wow... This is so crazy." "It's about to get crazier," Nana said with a grin, "Come on, we have a tomb to raid." Futaba nodded as she entered the van, wondering what her mother would think about this strange world.

* * *

The Phantoms soon found themselves near the pyramid, which had a whole town nearby, albeit empty for the most part. There were a few sarcophagi near the pyramids entrance, seven in total. Above the stone doorway was a large X. The Phantoms soon realized they were now in their thief outfits. "So this is a Palace," Futaba noted, "A manifestation of how Raiga views the world." "Check it out Skull," Mona said with a grin, "She gets it pretty easily."

"Don't act so smug," Skull retorted, "She has the advantage of already knowing about all this cognitive what-have-you." "Skull?," Futaba asked. "We go by codenames in this world," Queen explained, "I'm Queen, you already know Skull, there's Mona, Panther, Fox, Church, and our leader Joker." "Okay," Futaba replied, "But where did Mona come from?" "He's our cat," Skull said, "This is what he looks like in this world. Plus he was apparently made from human hope, or something like that."

The group entered the pyramid. After hopping through a few rooms, they reached a large staircase. "Holy crap, that's a lot of stairs," Skull said, "You take a slinky up there it'd take about ten minutes to reach the bottom." "I can sense the Treasure at the top," Mona noted, "And that worries me. This is too straightforward. I was expecting an escalation of security, what with our other successes so far." That's when they heard a big booming voice. _"Who dares trespass into my sanctuary!?"_

From the top of the stairs approached a figure dressed in a pharaoh's garb. "That's him," Futaba said, "Toshiro Raiga." Raiga observed the Phantoms and his eyes widened in shock. _"How did you Phantoms enter my Palace!? I should have been completely unknown to you!"_ "You're little fake Medjed scheme didn't fool us for long," Joker stated, "From there we reached out to our sources and discovered your existence." Raiga regarded this with a glaring expression.

 _"Quite clever of you. Clearly he underestimates your abilities."_ "He?," Queen asked. _"The one behind all this,"_ Raiga explained, _"A plan to use the Metaverse to gain power over all Japan."_ "That's Crow's plan!?," Skull said in alarm. Raiga looked surprised. _"Crow...? Oh, you mean the one behind the mental shutdowns. No, he is merely an enforcer. A high-ranking enforcer, but an enforcer nonetheless."_ "That must mean others know about the Metaverse besides us," Mona noted, "That can't be good."

Raiga then smirked and snapped his fingers. _"I believe you were earlier concerned about the lackluster security of my tomb. Allow me to rectify that."_ In an instant, a spherical stone big enough to encompass the stairway dropped from nowhere and began to roll down. Quickly the Phantoms grabbed Futaba and ran for the entrance. Once they got there, the sarcophagi opened, revealing seven robotic warriors, their armor having an Egyptian theme to them.

 _"Behold,"_ came Raiga's voice, _"The forms of the ones who stole away my queen. They seek power, yet don't realize how much power I have over them."_ "Stole away your queen?," Queen asked, "Then these cognitions represent the ones behind Wakaba's death." A great howl of anguish could be heard from Raiga. _"She and I made the perfect match, two like-minded individuals! And they killed her for her research, nevermind Foundation X's policy of not sharing it with those outside our organization!"_

Futaba's eyes went wide. "Killed her...? Not suicide...?" _"And I was so close to having her back. The daughter I gave her by accident took so much of her time. I only wanted the chance to get to know her, and reconnect with Wakaba. We had been drawing apart ever since that man become interested in our research. When I learned he was the one our organization was working with, my rage could not be held back. And my daughter, the daughter Wakaba loved in spite of the uncertainty, lost forever..."_

Futaba began tearing up. "They were lying... They lied... Mama did love me after all!" _**"You knew that from the very beginning,"**_ came a voice from Futaba's mind that sounded like her own, _**"But were held back by illusions."**_ Futaba's eyes went yellow as she thrashed around, her glasses dropping to the sand. _**"Now that veil is lifted, the truth of your soul vindicated. No more words to hold you back in fear, cowering behind closed doors."**_

Futaba looked at the cognitions as a set of high-tech goggles appeared. "You're right... I won't hold back anymore! Now that I know the truth, I will unleash everything! I will find out who killed my mother! So help me! Necronomicon!" She pulled off the goggles in bloody fashion, erupting into blue flames. The Phantoms gaped at Futaba's new outfit, a skin-tight green jumpsuit with boots and gloves.

Above her floated a silver flying saucer, which reached down to pick up Futaba with both a tractor beam and several green tentacles. As Futaba looked around inside her Persona, it spoke, _**"Contract... I am thou, thou art I... The forbidden wisdom has been revealed. No mysteries... No illusions shall deceive you any longer."**_ As Futaba looked through the screens, she realized something. "Guys, I can see the weakness of those cognitions. Sending you the info."

"Whoa!," Church said as the info seemed to pour in through her eyes, "How are you doing this?" "The information is being streamed into your masks," Futaba explained, "I remember much of Mom's research, and I can make use of that through Necronomicon." "Awesome," Skull said, "It's just like a heads-up display in a video game." "I never thought this was possible," Mona said, clearly impressed.

The Phantoms proceeded to dismantle the robotic cognitions, each one weak to a different skill-type the Phantoms' possessed. At the end of it, Futaba was feeling light-headed. "Okay, I think I need to head back to reality now. Someone in my brain is setting off taiko drums." "That's fine," Joker said, "We've already established our infiltration point. Time to retreat team." Inside the pyramid, Raiga watched the Phantoms return to reality and rubbed his chin. _"Perhaps I can succeed in my true goal, in spite of the Phantoms' stealing my Treasure."_

* * *

That evening, the Phantoms, along with their new member, sat in Leblanc discussing their new target. "We didn't get any confirmation about whether or not the purge is real," Morgana noted, "But we can't take that chance. If we can make Raiga have a change of heart, he'll likely call it off, or admit to everyone it was a fake. Either way, we may just have avoided an enemy trap." "What kind of trap?," Ryuji asked.

Futaba grinned. "Consider the fact that someone was trying to hack into the Phan-site. They didn't think that anyone would find out who was really behind the fake Medjed, so they weren't expecting us to be able to enter that person's Palace and change their heart for real." "I see," Yusuke said, "Even if the purge is a falsehood, whoever Raiga was talking about would be expecting us to sit in inaction, unable to do anything until the appointed day. Then they would fake a change of heart, causing our fame to skyrocket."

"But why?," Ann said, "Wouldn't that hinder their plans?" "Depends," Futaba said with a shrug, "They were probably intending on the fame getting to our heads, after which they'd spring some deadly move on us to make our popularity plummet in the worst way." She looked at Morgana. "So... Now I can understand you. So, what do you think these people would try?" "Most likely trigger a mental shutdown in a target they prepare ahead of time," Morgana suggested, "Waiting until we think we've succeeded."

"Raiga spoke of Crow as an enforcer," Yusuke noted, "And stated that he was the one behind the mental shutdowns." "Then he's the one who killed Mom," Futaba said, "We've got to find out who he is." Akira placed a hand against his chin. "I have one idea, but it's just speculation. Remember when we first met Akechi?" Morgana's eyes shot open. "Oh yeah, he mentioned my quote about the pancakes." "That's impossible," Ann said with a giggle, "For him to be able to understand Morgana, he'd have to be familiar with the Metaverse and... Oh..."

"Well, for now we need to deal with the immediate problem," Morgana noted, "Though we should assume that whoever is trying to deal with us can and will adapt in an effort to entrap us. Every Palace we visit from now on, we should keep an eye out for Crow. Remember, his defining feature is that he wears a black mask." "Additionally," Akira said, "We have until August 21 to steal Raiga's heart." "But it might be difficult for Futaba to travel to a crowded place like Shibuya so easily," Nana mentioned.

"Yeah, I'm still not used to crowds," Futaba said with a nod. "I suppose it is high time for us to change our hideout," Yusuke noted, "Perhaps here at Leblanc. The attic Akira lives in can provide excellent privacy for our needs." "Yeah," Ann replied, "We already know it can accommodate at least ten people. Plus it's not too far away from Sojiro's house." Futaba smiled. "That sounds perfect." Akira nodded. "All right then, our new mission begins."

* * *

 _July 26_

Akira met with Makoto in the student council room. With a heavy sigh, Makoto said, "My class had a practice entrance exam, and I wound up scoring lower than I usually do. It's really concerning..." "Considering your study habits," Akira replied, "I really didn't expect this. This is unlike you." Makoto nodded. "Yeah, I know. But the truth is... I've started questioning the reason for my education. My sister set such high standard for me, and I've tried to meet them, but now I don't know why it's so important."

"Have you tried talking to anyone about this?," Akira asked, "Before me, I mean." "Well, Sis began to wonder what she was expecting of me too," Makoto replied, "As for Eiko... Well, let's just say it only made things cloudier." "Eiko...?," Akira asked, "Oh, wait! That girl from the other day." Makoto nodded. "Yeah, the one we were talking to about her salon job. Ever since we swapped contact info, we've been calling each other every so often."

She giggled. "We've actually gotten pretty close lately. Anyway, when I voiced my concerns to her, she asked me how I could benefit from going to a top university. And well... I couldn't come up with a good answer." "What about Eiko?," Akira asked. "Just the opposite," Makoto replied, "Her grades aren't that good, but she doesn't even worry about it. She said her parents could use their connections to find her a job..." She folded her arms and sighed. "But... This is supposed to be her life, not theirs."

"You still sound a little envious," Akira noted. "I guess I am," Makoto said, "She still has a clearer picture of her future than I do." "What do you mean by that?," Akira asked, "I mean, don't you have any goals in life?" Makoto shrugged. "I used to think doing what others expected of me was the best way forward. I was just going to major in law like my sister, then head down whatever path society had for me. But now that I've joined the Phantoms, that changed. I've come to understand what's really important."

She closed her eyes. "Y'know, in the past I would have looked down on Eiko's way of thinking... But now I think I know better." Just then, her phone rang. "Oh, it's Eiko. She must have known I was talking about her. Lately, she's been calling me when she buys new makeup or finds a cute new outfit. Oh yeah, that reminds me of the time she asked me what sort of hand cream I use. When I sent her the picture, it turned out to be the same brand as the one in the nurse's office."

Akira tried to hold back his laughter, but couldn't for long. Makoto also got to laughing. "Why do you use the brand?," Akira asked. "Hey, that stuff is great for my skin," Makoto said defensively, "Plus it's a great value. My father used it all the time." She grew sad. "Did I mention he was a police officer? He hated the growing corruption in our society, and sought bring about justice... He was rough with his fellow officers, but me and Sis only knew him as a gentle father."

"Sounds like an ideal cop," Akira noted, "Wish I could've known him." Makoto nodded, then grew thoughtful. "Come to think of it, when I was little I told him I wanted to be a police officer just like him. He was glad to hear it, but also said he didn't want me doing something so dangerous. It's funny, I had forgotten that dream until just now..." "It's an amazing goal," Akira said, "The world needs more honest police officers."

"I suppose so," Makoto said, "But after all that's happened, I think I'm better off avoiding the police. I mean, what am I supposed to do? Arrest myself?" The two friends started laughing. After calming down, Makoto began to think. "I need to reevaluate my goals in life, beyond just studying. Still, thanks to our talk, I was able to remember something important from my past, so thank you." Akira smiled and nodded as he felt his connection to Makoto grow stronger.

 **Priestess Rank 4-Follow Up unlocked**

"You know," Makoto said, "Before I met Eiko, I hadn't realized just how narrow my point of view really was. For example, certain types of clothes have different names I hadn't even realized. I know it's silly to think about, but since when did the same thing have multiple names?" Akira shrugged. "Sometimes, in the course of growing up, we learn things we never knew that we never knew." Makoto put a hand to her chin. "That does leave a lot to think about."

* * *

Later Akira decided to help Chihaya again, this time with a young businessman as a client. "Greetings sir," Chihaya said, "I believe this is your first time." "Yeah," the man said, a little nervous, "A colleague of mine recommended you, saying you can fix almost any problem. See... Right now I'm engaged to be married. My childhood friend, whom I've known since preschool, she recently agreed to marry me. However, the president of one of our major business partners just offered me his daughter's hand instead..."

Chihaya sighed. "So this is what it means to be weighed down by societal obligations..." "So," Akira said, "You're concerned of what might happen if you decline that president's offer?" The man nodded. "That's the gist of it..." "Alright," Chihaya said, "Let's see what the future holds." She flipped over the cards, then frowned. "It would appear you will be facing financial ruin if you decline..." The man frowned. "Does that mean I have to break off my engagement...?"

"Why should you?," Akira asked, "It's more important to follow your heart in this matter. And if this your childhood friend is as special as you say, then if you break it off someone else may snatch her up, someone who won't be as kind to her." The man grew a look of determination on his face and his hands clenched. "Yeah... I swore to make her happy. I should not be hesitating at a time like this! I've decided! I'm going through with the marriage!" He got up, bowed, then walked off.

Chihaya then checked the cards again and sighed. "You did it again. Now his fortune states he will quite successful... That's three times now you've altered someone's fate. I guess now I have no choice but to believe it. You seem to have a strange way of changing the winds of fortune. I guess I'll have to step up my own fortune-telling skills if I want to keep being useful to you." "That would be appreciated," Akira said, feeling his connection to Chihaya grow stronger.

 **Fortune Rank 3-Money Reading unlocked**

"Though it is disconcerting," Chihaya noted, "If it really is possible to change fate... Then maybe these stones aren't needed. Hmm... Akira, are you sure you're not some sort of psychic?" "Sorry," Akira said with a shrug, "But I'm just a normal guy." Chihaya frowned. "I see... I was really hoping to meet one. But it only reminds me of own fate. Maybe I really will only ever be a monster..." Akira looked confused at that statement.

* * *

 _July 27_

With the threat of a serious enemy looming in everyone's minds, Morgana thought it might be best to consult a strategical expert. It didn't have to be someone in the military either, the nature of the Metaverse meant that even an expert of strategy games would suffice. Futaba did some searching and discovered a rising star in the shogi scene, a female student named Hifumi Togo. According to Futaba's information, Hifumi would frequent the church in Kanda.

Sure enough, Akira found the young woman in question in one of the pews, looking over a shogi board. "Excuse me," Akira said. "Yes?," Hifumi replied, "May I help you?" "My friends and I have been getting into shogi recently," Akira said, "But one of them can't seem to grasp how complex it it. When we heard about your status as a rising star in the sport, we figured you'd be the best choice for a teacher." "I see," Hifumi replied, "You came to me because I'm a skilled shogi player who is in your own age-group."

She thought about it for a while. "Well... I suppose I can try. Perhaps starting with a quick game. Say... Twenty seconds per move?" Akira nodded. "That sounds suitable." Akira's knowledge let him keep up, but it was clear Hifumi was leagues above him. "So this is your skill level huh? At least I have something to work with. But the dragon which governs the blue sky has fallen into my hands. How do you plan on surviving this?" She moved another of her pieces, creating a check. "I'd recommend you concede now."

Akira looked confused. "Wait, concede? Even when I still have moves left." "You do still some room to maneuver, it's true," Hifumi admitted, "But at this point your defeat is inevitable. But if you concede, it means you accept your defeat with dignity and grace. You had best take your study of the game to heart if you hope to become a skilled shogi player." She rubbed her chin. "Still, I can feel a gambler's spirit coming from you. Perhaps training you and your friends wouldn't be so bad an idea."

"So you'll coach us then?," Akira asked. "Yes," Hifumi said, "But on one condition. I'd like to request a regular exhibition match between the two of us. This will benefit us both, as I can gauge how far you've come and try out new strategies during matches." Akira closed his eyes and smiled. "So, we're basically forming a deal then. I can accept those terms." He offered his hand to Hifumi, who shook it, forming a new bond within Akira.

 **I am thou, thou art I...**

 **Thou hast acquired a new vow.**

 **It shall become the wings of rebellion**

 **That breaketh thy chains of captivity.**

 **With the birth of the Star Persona,**

 **I have obtained the winds of blessing that**

 **Shall lead to freedom and new power...**

 **Star Rank 1-Koma Sabaki unlocked**

"So," Hifumi said, "Where do your friends normally hang out?" "At a nice cafe in Yongen-Jaya called Leblanc," Akira replied, "Also a great place for coffee." Hifumi nodded. "I'll be sure to plan your training around my normal schedule. I hope our deal proves enlightening for both of us." Akira smiled. He could already tell that some of the techniques Hifumi had to offer could translate to advanced maneuvers when confronting Shadows.

* * *

 _July 28_

Makoto needed to talk to Akira about something, so they met in the school courtyard. "It seems Eiko has started dating a host from a club near her workplace," Makoto explained, "He had apparently started hitting on her after her shift, and she was instantly love-struck." "Sounds straight-forward enough," Akira noted. "Yeah, and he's all she talks about," Makoto said, "She even sent me pictures of their date to Destinyland." Akira nodded. "Still, he sounds suspicious. Love at first sight may be a thing, but a real romance takes time to build. I didn't start asking Ann out until I knew she was comfortable around me."

"Yeah, I hear you," Makoto said with a nod, "Though for now the guy doesn't seem to be asking her to spend any money at his club. Still, I'm nervous... He's keeps calling her his 'princess', and telling her how special she is. It makes me sick." "Did you tell Eiko about you concerns?," Akira asked. Makoto nodded. "Sure did. But she wouldn't listen. She said the idea that all hosts are bad people is outdated. Fair enough, but then she went as far as to say she couldn't take advice from someone who would, and I quote, 'totally flunk a test about love'. Tests about love aren't a thing."

"Actually," Akira said, "Nintendo came out with so-called 'Love Testers' long before they conceptualized Mario." Makoto blinked. "This from a video game company?" Akira nodded. "They used to just be about games in general, like card games." "Huh," Makoto said, "Well, I still wouldn't flunk one." Akira raised an eyebrow. "Have you even had a boyfriend?" "Well, no...," Makoto admitted, "But this is getting off topic. Like I said before, I don't really have any proof this guy is untrustworthy, just a gut feeling."

"So, what do you plan to do then?," Akira asked. "Simple," Makoto said, "I need to see for myself what sort of person this guy really is. And... I'm gonna need your help." She sighed. "Since Eiko seems convinced that you're my boyfriend, you'll have to play the part. Don't worry, I've already cleared this with Ann. We kinda bonded after having a talk regarding our... Inaction... Towards Shiho." "Hope you told everyone else too," Akira said, "Still, I'm willing to help."

Makoto nodded. "Thanks. If I have someone there acting as my boyfriend, Eiko might be more inclined to listen. And out of all the guys I know, you're the most reliable. Actually, I already made plans with her and her boyfriend for a double date." "Hope it's not too fancy," Makoto said. "No, just a regular diner," Makoto said. Akira nodded. "Well, hopefully we get Eiko to understand you a little more." Makoto smiled. "Thanks, you're a big help." Akira started to feel his bond with Makoto grow stronger.

 **Priestess Rank 5**

Makoto sighed. "I just hope Eiko isn't getting herself wrapped up in anything dangerous." "If she is," Akira said, "We can probably have Futaba look up some info on that host. Maybe something worth reporting him to the police for." Makoto nodded. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I'll get in touch with her later, see if she can dig up anything. Well, I'll see you sometime later." Akira nodded.

* * *

 _July 29_

The next day, as Ann and Akira were heading for Seaside Park for another shoot, Ann confirmed that Makoto had cleared everything with her. "This girl Eiko sounds like she might be getting into some serious trouble," Ann said, "I'd rather she not wind up in a situation like me or Shiho." Just then, they overheard an argument between Mika and an employee from Ann's agency. "Hey, what's going on here?," Ann asked.

"Oh, Takamaki-san," the employee said, "Well, we recently learned Mika-chan was behind all those incidents were our models weren't showing up to our shoots. She had been posing as our agency and telling them the shoot locations changed." Ann and Akira looked at each other in surprise. "Of course, there had been rumors," the employee noted, "But we just thought people were jealous of her, especially given her recent boost in popularity."

"I apologized for the entire thing," Mika said, "And promised to never do that again... I'm so sorry for causing everyone so much trouble..." The employee sighed. "Anyway, let's get started for today's shoot." He walked off, Ann shaking her head. "You are a piece of work, you know that Mika?" Mika scoffed. "Well, what else what I gonna do? This industry's overflowing with models. If you don't have an in, your career will never get off the ground. Your parents are part of the industry so you never had to worry about that, but I had to make my own luck."

"Still pretty lame if you ask me," Ann replied, "I mean, in the end they still found out about you. You talk big about making your own luck, but what if they had found out far earlier, when you weren't so popular?" "Well, I suppose that's a fair point," Mika admitted, "But either way, it would be dumb to hide once they found out, right? I'd have found some other way to crawl back up from the bottom." Ann started laughing, confusing Mika. "I just realized something," Ann said, "You remind of this one villain I used to admire when I was a kid."

Mika still seemed confused, but smiled. "You're not half-bad yourself. I underestimated how smart you are, being able to see through my tricks and throw them right back at me." "Then I hope you're ready to put in some real work," Ann said, "Because I'm aiming for the number one slot here!" Mika closed her eyes, then smiled. "Well then, I'll just have to beat you fair and square. At this point it's the only way I could beat you." And with that, the shoot proceeded, Ann and Mika both giving it their all, drawing in quite the crowd.

When it was over, Ann rejoined her boyfriend. "Man, it's been so long since I've enjoyed myself in front of the camera!" "You were really giving it your all out there," Akira noted, "It reminded me of when I first saw you." Ann smiled gently. "Well, with you watching I felt like I had to work extra hard. Anyway, it'll likely be a while before I can really be the number one model, and I'm okay with that. I'll just keep on improving, one step at a time."

She placed her hands behind her back. "One day, I'll be able to look on myself with pride. And hopefully, other people will see that confidence and draw strength from it. That's my dream, to be a ray of light for the people of this planet..." She looked at Akira. "Just like you and Shiho are for me." Akira smiled. "And you can be sure I'll always be here for you." "Yeah," Ann said, smiling, "Forever!" After the shoot ended, the young couple spent the rest of the afternoon on the park's Ferris wheel.

"W-We got on here really quickly, didn't we," Ann noted. Akira looked at her. "You seem nervous. Is something wrong?" "Well...," Ann said, fidgeting, "Back when I met Shiho... When she saved me, I realized that personal relationships are something to be treasured. So... I won't run away anymore. I'll face myself head on, and help someone else this time. Although, I'm still kinda worried. Will you help me if I need it, Akira?" Akira nodded. "Sure, whenever you need it."

Ann grinned. "Okay then. And feel free to lean on me, if you need to." "It feels like I already am," Akira said with a smile, "Half the Personas we've freed are because of you." "It does feel that way," Ann noted, "I feel like we see each other eye to eye. I'm really glad I met you. I don't even want to think about what might have happened to me had you not wound up hearing that phone conversation." Akira nodded, as he felt his bond with Ann solidify.

 **I am thou, thou art I...**

 **Thou hast turned a vow into a blood oath**

 **Thy bond shall become the wings of rebellion**

 **And break the yoke of thy heart**

 **Thou hast awakened to the ultimate secret**

 **Of the Lovers, granting thee infinite power...**

 **Lovers Rank 10-Second Awakening unlocked**

Ann gasped, as she felt her Persona evolve to a greater power. Within the depths of her soul, Carmen transformed in a slender female figure with three pairs of eyes, a spider-web cape, and twin hound-heads restrained by chains. This was Ann's true Persona, Hecate. "I can sense a new power growing within me!," Ann realized. She blushed. "It's because of how close we are now... Akira, promise me that you'll stay by my side?"

"Always," Akira replied. Ann nodded, then became nervous again. "So... The gondola is just about ready to arrive at the platform..." "Yeah," Akira said, "But we never got the chance to see any scenery." Ann nodded. "Yeah... All I really saw was you... Maybe we should at least do one thing couples do?" Akira raised an eyebrow. "Just one?" Ann blushed. "Well... Maybe more than one..." As they leaned in to kiss, what happened after is best left to the imagination.

* * *

That evening, Akira was pleased to hear Sadayo had recovered, and decided to request her again. "Y'know," she said, "I really like the antique feel of this room. Too bad I have to say goodbye to it today." "What's the problem?," Akira asked, bracing himself for the worst. "Well," Sadayo said, "I decided to quit my maid job!" Akira breathed out a sigh of relief. "You had me worried for a second there." "Don't get too excited," Sadayo said sadly, "My boss found me a better-paying job, in order to keep up with Takase-kun's guardians ever increasing demands..."

Akira sighed. "Is this really what you want, though?" "Well," Sadayo said, "Takase-kun's guardians keep saying this is the only way to apologize. But if that's not true, then what other way is there...? Maybe I should just quit being a teacher... If I quit on my own, then I won't have to pay them..." Akira sighed. "Well, if that's what you decided... Only, how do you know that's not what they want?" Sadayo's eyes went wide. "That's true... I mean, for starters if I really felt responsible for what had happened to Takase, I would have resigned the day he died."

She sighed. "Yet I still feel the need to teach. But why do I still feel that way...?" "Well, try to remember," Akira suggested, "What made you decide to be a teacher in the first place?" Sadayo thought for a moment, then realized something. "Come to think it, I had already decided the best way to apologize to Takase would be to make sure no other student wound up like him. I might've been able to save him if I hadn't been so scared of rumors or labels. I wanted to become a teacher who takes care of her students!"

She shook her head. "But it seems somewhere along the way I wound doing the exact opposite. I fell right into their schemes, and now I spend all my free time doing part-time jobs just so I can keep working as a teacher... Putting the critical side of my work on the back burner just to pay someone else a fake apology!" She sighed. "There's no way I can make things right with Takase-kun like this..." "You just made a mistake is all," Akira said, "And there's still time to fix it."

Sadayo nodded. "Yeah. I'll be the teacher I aspire to be. That's how I'll make amends to Takase-kun. As for his guardians, I won't be paying them anymore!" "That's the spirit," Akira said, "You just need to be confident." "Yeah, the answer won't come from someone else," Sadayo said, "I learned that from you. Guess in a way that makes me a better teacher, since I'm learning from my students." Akira smiled as he felt his bond with Sadayo grow stronger.

 **Temperance Rank 8**

"I really should have been paying more attention to my students," Sadayo noted, "Well, starting today that will change. Especially you, Akira. I averted my eyes just because you were labeled, much the same way Takase-kun was... But I can assure you, as you teacher, that I will never betray you. I'll be sure to protect you from now on." Akira smiled. "If you insist, I suppose."

* * *

 _July 30_

By now Hifumi's shogi lessons to the group were going pretty well, though Ryuji still had some trouble. Regardless, Akira kept his end of the deal when Hifumi wanted to research some new techniques she thought up. "Vanguard of my Togo Kingdom... Go forth to the front lines! Trample upon them all!" Akira looked confused at Hifumi's speech. "You think to protect yourself with that paltry defense? It's useless! Awaken, dragon! Let your shadowy hellfire consume them all! Dark Inferno Rook!"

After that, Akira made his move, and Hifumi shook her head. "Can you hear them? The wailing of dying soldiers, echoing throughout the battlefield... With an incompetent king, a soldier cannot show his true bravery. Time for you to suffer!" _'She's really into this,'_ Akira thought as Hifumi made her next move. "At last, everything is in place... My right hand trembles as I release my full power! I summon forth the forbidden move that shall bring your end... Ultimate Excalibur Attack! Check."

"You really take this game seriously," Akira noted. Hifumi just sighed. "I did it again... It's an embarrassing habit I have. During I match I wind up becoming more aggressive, like I was really the queen of a kingdom..." "Well that's interesting," Akira noted, "I never heard of something like that before." Hifumi blinked, and blushed a little. "You're a bit strange... Anyway, the reason I started doing this is because it was image training from my father when I was younger, as a means of learning the rules." "Oh, so your father was into shogi as well," Akira said.

Hifumi nodded. "Over time I began to view the shogi board as if it were my own kingdom... Though I'll admit, it's kinda fun coming up with stories and strategies for my... Subjects..." She sighed. "But a lot of people are making fun of me for it on the internet." "How so?," Akira asked. "Well," Hifumi said, "They think I'm weird, or that I'm an otaku, or that I'm crazy. Not that I can blame them..." "Hey take it from someone's who's been there," Akira said, "You can't let yourself be bogged down by labels." Hifumi smiled. "Thank you. That sort of positivity is a welcome relief. Perhaps I can learn more from our matches than I thought." Akira nodded, feeling his bond with Hifumi grow.

 **Star Rank 2**

"Well, that should do for today," Hifumi said, "I have to ask though... Do you read any weekly magazines?" "Why do you ask?," Akira replied. "Well, I'm doing a photoshoot for one," Hifumi explained. "You sound like you don't want to," Akira noted. Hifumi nodded. "I just thought it would surprise you if you saw it, so I wanted to tell you beforehand. Despite my reluctance, I was hoping to use it to bring attention to shogi." "I see," Akira noted, "Well, hopefully you'll be able to teach me and my friends. It's more help than you could imagine."

To be continued...

 **Yep, no Palace this time, or at least not a completed one. Hey, don't blame me, blame the schedule I'm following. As such, this chapter is slightly shorter than the others. Also, for those wondering why some Confidant scenes play out differently, that's what happens when your silent protagonist isn't so silent. Not to mention, he has his own Confidant ability, which influences those around him to share his Social Skills. And don't worry, next chapter we'll deal with the new Palace ruler. Read and review.**


	6. August

**I had someone give a bit of constructive criticism about Nana's awakening. I say constructive because they do have a point, it was a pretty simple one. But then again, all the Phantoms so far have had their awakening boiled down to its simplest form. As for Nana, let me explain things a little better. You really need to try and understand Nana's character. Here she is, just coming out of her shell, feeling like the sort of modern day woman who can do anything, and suddenly someone has the nerve to go ahead and spit on it. Besides, I had to think of something. Most of Nana's other problems had been solved in the real world during Akiba's Trip 2, all she needed was someone to push her buttons the wrong way. And Kamoshida had only known her for, like, a day. He didn't really know all that much about her, and her looks didn't ping his radar. To him, she was just an ordinary woman. So yeah. Disclaimer: I don't own Persona, Akiba's Trip, or Danganronpa.**

Chapter 5: August

 _August 1_

Akira went to visit Hifumi in Kanda. As he reached her, he saw a young man shaking her hand. "Thank you!," the man said, "I'm never gonna wash this hand again!" "I think you probably should wash it...," Hifumi said, looking rather disgusted. The man became sheepish. "Anyway, I can't believe you're hanging out here in a church. Does that mean the internet rumors of you praying to God for victory are true?" Hifumi shook her head. "No..." "Oh," the man replied, "Well, can I take a selfie with you?"

"Sorry, but I've been turning down such requests," Hifumi explained. The man looked disappointed, but then smiled as he said, "So, is it true you're planning on becoming a professional shogi player?" "Nothing's really been decided yet," Hifumi said, shaking her head. "Well, I'll be rooting for you," the man said, "You'd be the first woman to surpass the third-dan league!" After that, the man left, and Hifumi finally noticed Akira. "Oh... Good evening."

"Crazy fan problems?," Akira asked. "Happens all the time," Hifumi said sadly, "When we first met, I at first assumed you were one of them. Sorry for being so rude..." "It's fine," Akira replied, "Actually, I only heard about you second-hand." Hifumi smiled. "Thanks. It really bothers me when people make such a big fuss over me. That's why I normally practice here. The priest is a shogi friend, you see, and did me a big favor by letting me practice here."

"That must have been convenient for you," Akira noted. Hifumi nodded. "He once told me he used to have plans to become a professional shogi player, and he doesn't laugh at my embarrassing habit when we play together." She then sighed. "Anyway, I went through with the photoshoot... But I'm embarrassed to even think about it. They called it 'The Venus of Shogi'..." "Well, to be fair," Akira said, "I'd say it describes you perfectly." Hifumi blushed. "N-Nonsense..."

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Ever since I won the female shogi league, I've been getting a lot of attention. All I really want to do is contribute to the shogi world... But Mother seems to be happy with my work so far..." She giggled. "She rejoices every time I win, as if it were her own victory. So it makes me want to live up to her expectations. That said, she's been a bit overzealous lately. She was the one who set up the interview and the photoshoot."

"Sounds more like she wants you to become an idol of some kind," Akira said. "I fear you may be right," Hifumi replied, "She seems to have put herself in the position of my manager, trying to turn me into a celebrity." Akira crossed his arms. "Sounds like you're having a difficult time." Hifumi nodded. "A bit." Her eyes then shot open. "Oh, that's right! I'm supposed to be teaching you how to play!" She then turned serious. "This move I'm about to teach you is very practical. It will help you to utilize captured pawns more efficiently." As Akira absorbed the knowledge Hifumi gave, he could feel their bond growing stronger.

 **Star Rank 3-Uchikomi unlocked**

As the lesson concluded, Hifumi said, "I really should thank you. You're a good listener. I've only ever been able to talk to the priest about my mother. There's just something about you that puts my mind at ease." "Don't get too attached," Akira said with a grin, "I'm already spoken for." "Oh?," Hifumi said, "Then what you said before?" "I still have eyes," Akira said sheepishly. The two laughed before heading out.

* * *

 _August 2_

Akira was visiting with Chihaya again. Rather than another test, Chihaya simply sat down on a nearby bench to talk. "Don't take this the wrong way, Akira," she said, "But I still believe in the existence of fate." "I suppose that's fair," Akira said, his hand on his chin, "Your predictions do tend to come true quite often." Chihaya nodded. "Still, seems even my divine power can't see everything. We could probably keep testing your ability, but I know it's just gonna end the same way... With someone's fate being changed for the better."

"You seem a little upset about this," Akira noted. "Maybe a little," Chihaya replied, "There was once a time when I wondered if fate could be changed. But I always shrugged it off and decided it was impossible to defy, much like the laws of nature. And here you are, someone capable of defying those laws and imposing your own will on the world." "You make me sound so devious," Akira said with a grin. Chihaya just giggled. "But it would be nice to know how to become such a person."

"Just trust in yourself," Akira replied, "You'll never get far if you only rely on fortune-telling." Chihaya looked thoughtful. "I've never considered that before." She stood up. "The more time I spend in this city, the more it subverts my expectations... There's no one like you back in my hometown in the country, Akira. My former home was small, traditional, and almost entirely populated by older people." "Sounds like a peaceful place," Akira noted.

Chihaya smiled. "During the winter, it's nearly inaccessible due to all the snow around the mountains. That alone should tell you something." She sighed. "The youth of that place are subtly forced into obedience to their elders... There's also a small shrine there, where I..." She stopped abruptly and shook her head. "Well, it doesn't matter anymore. I left that place to come here to the city, so where I came from doesn't matter!" She then held up a small stone, which Akira recognized as one of the so-called Holy Stones.

"After I arrived, I found comfort in this stone," Chihaya explained, "It came from someone who cared about me, even though I'm just a monster with strange powers... That's why I've been selling them, to help others escape from my fate. But now... Now I'm starting to wonder if they even really do anything. Especially after seeing you change my clients' fates without one. Just words, attitude, and passion..." She smiled, then tossed the stone into a nearby pile, where it shattered easily.

"If that's the case," she said confidently, "Then I won't need it for myself. I'll confront my fate head-on, with my own two hands." She frowned. "But if the chairman ever found out, it might make him a little mad..." Akira raised an eyebrow. "Wait... What chairman?" Chihaya grew flustered. "Oh! Uh... You should forget I mentioned that...! The important thing, is that maybe I have chance to change my fate after all!" Akira nodded. "Definitely." He could feel his bond with Chihaya continue to grow.

 **Fortune Rank 4**

"Though I wasn't expecting those Holy Stones to be so delicate," Chihaya noted, "I thought they looked more solid." "They're just rock salt," Akira explained, "My cat likes to sleep in my bag where I keep most of my stuff. He accidentally stepped on the one you sold me. I investigated the fragments and discovered the truth behind them." Chihaya blinked, then sighed. "I thought their texture was familiar."

* * *

 _August 4_

Akira found himself checking in on Chihaya again. The whole bit about her thinking herself a monster rather worried him. He was relieved when he saw Chihaya looking genuinely cheerful, a stack of books sitting on a table next to her. "I'm glad you're here," she said, "I have a lot to show you today. Yesterday I managed to run into a real psychic. And he's only in high school. Which is weird even though he's in his early twenties..." She shook her head. "Anyway, his name is Yasuhiro Hagakure, and he's an expert medium."

"Was he the one who suggested you look into all those books?," Akira asked. Chihaya nodded. "He told me how silly I was to say a person's future is set in stone. 'Even my predictions are only thirty percent likely to happen,' he said. He said a fortune teller's job is to help people avoid bad futures by giving actual advice that's catered to their situation, and directed me to a number of books that could help me learn how." She started picking up certain titles. "So I have 'Mental Training for Sports', 'Building a Successful Business from the Ground Up'... And quite a number of others!"

Akira noted the titles. "This is an impressive collection. You even have a book on how to be a good listener." "That one's been really helpful," Chihaya said, beaming, "It was written by a former hostess for a club in Ginza! And there's even more I have back home! Most are borrowed from nearby libraries, but some I was able to buy. They make great reference material for advising my clients, instead of simply leaving them to their fates." "That's great to hear," Akira said, "You're such a hard worker."

Chihaya smiled. "Thanks. I have to be, in order to advise my clients on their future selves. Thanks to you, I've arrived at a new philosophy for fortune-telling. Oh... And as for the people I've sold Holy Stones too... I've decided to start reading their fortunes for free. Unfortunately, I'm not in a position to refund them just yet..." At that moment, a man in a business uniform approached. "Excuse me, but am I interrupting something?" Chihaya stood up in surprise. "Yokoda-san? Why are you here?"

"Apologies for dropping by unannounced, Maiden," Yokoda said, "But the chairman wanted me to check up on you." He then noticed Akira. "Um... Who is this?" "I'm Chihaya's new assistant," Akira said, "I've been helping her with a few clients." "I never got around to telling the chairman about him yet," Chihaya replied, playing along. Yokoda looked surprised. "I didn't know you needed an assistant. You must be busier than I thought. That's some amazing foresight, Maiden."

He nodded to them, and left. Chihaya breathed a sigh of relief. "So who was that exactly?," Akira asked, "And what did he mean by 'Maiden'?" Chihaya became flustered. "Oh, he's an acquaintance of mine. As for the 'Maiden' thing, it's really a private matter. Still, I'm glad you're worried about me." "I honestly can't help but worry," Akira said, "When I make a deal with someone, it means I consider them a friend. And I care about my friends." Chihaya smiled, and Akira could feel their bond growing stronger.

 **Fortune Rank 5-Fate Reading unlocked**

"I've noticed this," Chihaya said, "Everytime I read your fortune, it seems there's a lot of people offering you their strength. Say, if you want, maybe I could use my talents to predict how they continue to help you." Akira thought for a moment. "Actually, that sounds like it could be useful." Chihaya smiled. She seemed happy enough. But somehow Akira could tell this whole "Maiden" business was bothering her.

* * *

 _August 5_

The Phantoms were once again ready to dive right into Raiga's Palace. Before they went, Futaba announced that she already had her code name picked out, deciding to call herself Oracle. Inside the Palace, Mona drove the group up to the pyramid. "Looks like Raiga's sealed off the path to his treasure," Oracle noted, "I'm detecting multiple doors between the entrance and the central burial chamber, with several branching paths." "Can you give us a layout?," Skull asked, "Or will we have to look for a map like usual?"

"Sorry," Oracle said, "Even Necronomicon's not that precise. A single mind is too well guarded. What I can do is pinpoint the Palace map's location." "That saves us a lot of time," Panther said. "Unless the map is behind one of those sealed doors," Church noted. "Thankfully no," Oracle replied, "There's a town just to our right. Multiple Shadows, but also a definite key item reading. Likely the map we're looking for."

Joker looked, and sure enough there were several buildings in the distance. "Mona, we'll need your help to get there quickly." "Count on me!," Mona said as he shifted into his vehicle form, taking the Phantoms to the town. Several guards could be seen patrolling the streets, resembling mummies with masks made of bandages. Joker immediately got to work taking care of the guards. First was a red humanoid with a crescent moon-shaped head and a sack over its shoulder. This was an Envoy of Slumber, which released the Persona Sandman.

Another guard became a creature with the upper body of a man and the lower body of a serpent, a spear and shield in its hands, a Cavern Snakeman. It released the Persona Naga. Other than the guards, however, there didn't seem to be anyone around. "The atmosphere in this town is really strange," Mona noted. _"Are you guys looking for something?,"_ came a voice from behind the group. They whirled around to see a desert bandit wielding a scimitar and wearing a blank mask.

 _"I was wondering who was sneaking around here,"_ the bandit said, _"I had no idea there was competition in this area."_ "Competition?," Skull asked. "Raiga must not know our real identities," Queen noted, "Which means anyone he hasn't personally confirmed to not be a member of the Phantoms is a potential thief to him." _"No doubt you're here for this,"_ the bandit said, holding up a rolled up papyrus scroll, _"Well, see if you're fast enough to take it from me."_ And with that, the bandit hurried off.

"Oracle, can you track him?," Queen asked. "Yeah, easily," Oracle replied, "But he's sharp. We can't just run him down, we'll need to corner him." "There's only one of him and eight of us," Fox noted, "If we split up and try to surround him, perhaps we can herd him back here." Sure enough, the ploy worked, and the bandit found itself cornered in the courtyard where it first confronted the Phantoms. _"So, you're that desperate for this item. Then I guess I have no choice..."_

The bandit erupted into a giant bird with the lower body of a human, albeit with clawed toes, a long tail, and a golden headdress. The Shadow was surprisingly weak, vulnerable to the groups' firearms. As the Shadow vanished, Skull picked up the papyrus it dropped and unfurled it. "This is the map for the Palace alright. There's a lot to go through in those branching paths. It's like in those Hollywood movies where they have the numerous trap-filled hallways to counter grave robbers."

"Well, with this map we can easily navigate those twisted corridors," Joker noted. The group headed back into the pyramid. Once there, they encountered Raiga waiting for them. _"You took your time returning. Which means you've likely been to the nearby town."_ He smiled as he walked off. _"Believe it or not, I want you to succeed in stealing my heart. But that doesn't mean I have to make it easy for you."_ And with that, a trapdoor opened beneath. "Crap!," the group, sans Oracle, said collectively. Oracle had managed to simply float down using Necronomicon.

"Are you guys okay?," she asked as her Persona used its tentacles to drag the group out of the quicksand at the bottom of the drop. "Go on, Sparky!," Mona said as his eyes wobbled, "Find Bumper!" "I'll have the linguine with clams," Fox muttered. "That's a fine bucket of cranberries, prime minister," Queen quoted, "Have a baked accordion with your sandwich, compliments of the fire department." "I claim this land for Spain!," Church declared loudly. Skull stood up. "Wait up! That's my waffle!" Joker just looked at Oracle. "Hello Gohan have you done your homework 'cuz if not Chi-Chi will kick my ass!" Panther shook her head. "I do quite well for a stretch, and then at the end of a sentence, I say the wrong cranberry."

Oracle sighed. "Pull yourselves together guys." The group shook their heads to clear their thoughts. "Man...," Skull muttered, "Your dad's a real a-hole." "I'd argue about that," Oracle replied, "But I barely know the man." "Luckily for us this pit is on the map," Mona noted, "Meaning there must be a way back to the surface." "And the sooner the better," Queen said, "Before this becomes our tomb." They slowly but surely made their way up the various levels, hopping up statues to get higher.

On the way, they met new Shadows. One of the smaller statues contained another Treasure Demon, this one emerging from a rectangular stones with gold handles. Once Joker downed it, he obtained the Stone of Scone. One of the guards turned into a falcon with blue feathers and a lion's head, a Thief of Tablets. This Shadow released the Persona Anzu. Before long the Phantoms reached a door on the uppermost ledge. Through the hallways they soon encountered another guard.

This one revealed a attractive woman with a serpent tail, her long hair covering her topless form. This was a Slithering Snakewoman. Joker downed her to free the Persona Lamia. At the end of the hallway, Oracle stopped. "Good news guys. See that door where the light's coming in. It'll lead us straight back to the entrance of the Palace." "Kinda surprised to see it so close," Skull noted. As the Phantoms approached the stairs, they saw mummified dog guards with similar masks to the more humanoid ones, though no new forms to speak of.

Just like Oracle said, the door lead right back out to the entrance of the pyramid. "Looks like we have our new infiltration point," Joker said, "And a possible escape route if need be." "Those side paths we saw on the map," Queen said, "I get the feeling they're connected to those doors somehow. We might be able to use them to gain more insight into Raiga's thoughts."

The group headed back down and soon noted another door they had not bothered to check. In front of it was another guard, this one with rust-colored bandages. "Careful around this one," Oracle said, "It's got a bit more power than the others so far." "A guard captain then," Fox noted, "We've encountered them before." They approached the captain, who narrowed its eyes. _"What foolish grave robbers, to desecrate the tomb of our glorious pharaoh. You have angered the guardians of this place, and now there is no path forward for you!"_

"We'll decide that for ourselves," Panther retorted. "Phantoms," Joker said, "No prisoners." The captain erupted into a brass coffin with ornate designs, from which a sinister presence could be felt. The Shadow didn't live up to the feeling, however, proving weak against Mona and Zorro. Once the Shadow was defeated the group headed through above its location. Crossing some wooden platforms over a sand pit, Skull noticed something. "Check it out. It's one of those ancient ballistas."

"Judging from its angle and trajectory," Oracle noted, "It's aiming for the room up on that platform over there." Fox, Joker, and Church went to check the room out. "There's some sort of mirror in here," Church called down, "It's reflecting light onto the wall in the ballista's path." "So maybe we can use the ballista to break down the wall," Queen said, "But how do we do so with the firing mechanism broken?" "Not broken," Oracle stated, "Redirected. There should be a button around here that sets it off. The light should open the nearby sealed door."

The group looked around, and soon Joker spotted what they were looking for. Once he hit the button, the ballista went off, breaking through the wall and letting the stream of light hit the nearby door. Instantly the door unsealed. "Interesting," Queen noted, "We may be able to unseal the great stairs the same way." They moved into a large room where a mummified dog seemed to be patrolling. Surprisingly, unmasking this Shadow revealed a regal woman in Egyptian robes and finery.

This was a She of Life and Death, which released the Persona Isis. The group then moved up the statues to a second level and made their way into a room. Immediately Mona's eyes fell on a statue of a humanoid jackal with something glowing in its hand. "This looks important." "It's a statue of Anubis," Queen said, "The Egyptian god of mummification. Priests who performed such burial rituals wore masks bearing his image to channel him in preparation for the ritual."

"The object he's holding looks like it might be a key of some kind," Oracle noted, "We should take it with us." Church grabbed the abyss gem from the statue's hand. "Guess we won't be taking another Indiana Jones-type trip with this." As they moved out, several of the statues opened, revealing themselves to be sarcophagi, and several Shadows walked out of them. After dealing with them, the Phantoms continued to climb up the statues.

At the top, Oracle detected another gem key in a nearby room. "I'm surprised that a death god like Anubis is letting us have the keys to move forward," Skull noted. "He was known as a guide for souls," Panther replied, "Maybe he's guiding us towards the central burial chamber. That's where the Treasure is after all." The following door led to a very familiar location, right in front of a statue with light reflecting off it.

"Seems we've climbed so high we've found ourselves above the great stairs," Fox noted, "Now if we can somehow use this light source to open the way forward." "The statue's mechanism is linked to those smaller statues over in that corner," Oracle noted. Joker looked at the two abyss gems they had collected. "I see. Seems Anubis _is_ guiding us towards the burial chamber."

Sure enough, placing the two gems caused parts of the walls to recede, revealing a path down, and swiveled the statue around, causing the light to hit the seal. "Great!," Panther said, "Now we can keep climbing the stairs!" The Phantoms leapt down to the ground floor and climbed to the door, which instantly opened. "How much did Mom's death affect Raiga that he closed himself off like this?," Oracle wondered aloud.

"You seem to have trouble accepting him as your dad," Mona noted. "I've spent so much time with Sojiro that he seems more like my real father," Oracle admitted, "But I can't really call him Dad either since he only adopted me. It's kinda complicated. I know Raiga's my birth father, but he never even tried to be there for me..." "Oracle...," Panther muttered, and drew her in for a hug, "Don't worry, once we change his heart, I'm sure he'll do what he can to be there. Even if it is likely to be from a prison cell."

Oracle couldn't help but laugh at that last statement. "Ah, thanks Panther. I really needed that." Near the second seal, the Phantoms found a Safe Room. The area seemed to shift to an unfamiliar classroom. "I don't think I know this school," Skull said. "I do," Church said, "It was in the brochures for Hope's Peak Academy. And it makes sense that school would be a safe haven from Raiga."

"Yeah," Queen said, her eyes wide in realization, "Raiga is a confirmed member of Foundation X, who are opposed by the Kamen Riders. And all the media sensation surrounding them indicated they use Hope's Peak for their home base. So naturally it would be safest from their influence." As the Phantoms sat down with some coffee, Oracle looked about the place. Despite the shifting form of the Safe Room, it didn't seem creepy at all.

"Mom would have loved to study this in detail," she noted, "So, Raiga's Treasure should be at the top of the stairs, right?" "And once we have confirmed it's location," Church replied, "We just need to force it to manifest. That's why we have the calling cards." "I was wondering about those," Oracle noted, "So are they magical or something?" Mona shook his head. "They're actually ordinary. But because they make our target realize we're onto them, it makes them realize that their desires are something worth stealing, causing the Treasure to manifest."

Oracle grinned. "Psychological warfare, thief-style. I like the sound of that." Crossing from the Safe Room to the hallways on the other side of the stairs, Oracle saw something that caused her to gasp. "Hey, what is that, and why does it look like Mom!?" The Phantoms saw the dark-haired woman, dressed like an Egyptian mummy. "I think that may be a Cognition of Wakaba," Mona explained. "Oh good," Oracle said, "I thought for a second I was hallucinating again. By the way, what's a cognition?"

"It's basically how a Palace Ruler views someone," Fox explained, "And from this, it's clear Raiga sees Wakaba as beautiful even in death." The cognition looked at the Phantoms, then seemed to smile warmly at Oracle before walking down one of the corridors. Oracle, curious, used Necronomicon to sneak a peek in the immediate area. "Interesting. She's showing us the way, but it's laden with traps. Luckily, I think we can work around them. Let's start by going up the other hall."

A few Shadows patrolled the hallways the Phantoms were taking. One of them had a new form, a baboon wearing Egyptian finery and reading a book. This was a Chanting Baboon, which released the Person Thoth. Another Shadow was a floating Egyptian priest with a jackal's head, carrying a set of scales, a Bearer of the Scales. It released the Persona Anubis. Eventually, the Phantoms reached a large room filled with sand, smaller platforms sticking out that they could walk on.

In the center of a large altar was another Anubis statue holding a gemstone. "According to the inscription," Queen said, "This gem is supposed to curse whoever removes it." "Don't remove it yet," Oracle said, "It's not really cursed, but it's keeping a trap just up ahead from springing." Sure enough, through the door Oracle noted, Joker spotted a few holes in the walls. Past them was a large button, which caused some rumblings when pressed.

As they backtracked, Oracle mentioned Joker should grab they gem they passed up on the way. Once they got to a circular corridor, Queen noticed some small holes in the ground. "Hitting the button earlier negated this trap," Oracle said, "Which means we can pass into this room." At the top of the room was another light contraption leading to a solid wall, which told the group they'd need to find some way to remove it. Instead they headed through a nearby door into another corridor.

At the end of it, they found another multi-tiered room, with another Anubis statue at the top. It bore the same inscription as the previous one, but had no gem. Joker looked at the gem they had. "I wonder..." He placed the gem in the statue's hand, causing light to flood the room. "Nice thinking," Oracle said, "That seems to have disabled a trap further ahead." "Then let's see what's past that trap," Joker said. The nearby corridor led to another button and overlooked the earlier room with the light. When Joker pressed the button, a nearby ballista fired, destroying the wall the light was hitting.

"That's opened our way forward," Panther said, grinning, "Let's see what's on the other side." The light continued into another room, hitting mirror and stopping at a wall. Opposite the wall was a black screen that looked vaguely like a computer monitor. Oracle looked at it, and the mirror contraption. "I think there's something important on here." Joker nodded and touched the panel on the mirror statue. Instantly a jumbled picture appeared on the monitor.

Though it was clearly fragmented, the Phantoms could make out what it was meant to represent. It looked like a hieroglyphic tome, and pictures of both Raiga and Wakaba, dressed as Egyptian royalty, could be seen on it. Once Joker completed the picture, he said, "Fox, can you tell what this picture is meant to represent." Fox took a long look at the picture. "Interesting... The artist is depicting the love these two had for each other, even as they worked. It's clear they are meant to share mutual interest in one another."

 _"I first met her after transferring cells,"_ came Raiga's voice. "Wait," Oracle said, "Is that Raiga?" "I think it's more his inner thoughts," Queen noted, "Just like in Kaneshiro's Palace." _"Foundation X had taken resources from it's parent company, Shocker. We would improve on their flawed ideals. We would make mankind understand our way was logical. Looking back, my feelings for Wakaba, made me realize logic need not apply to every situation."_ As the voice faded, the mirror spun around and light shown onto the monitor, causing it vanish and revealing the great stairs behind it.

"So wait," Skull said, "Foundation X came from Shocker, the organization said to have fought the very first Kamen Rider?" "And it seems I only got half the story," Fox noted, "It wasn't just about the two figures noticing each other, but working together. This, no doubt, is what Raiga remembers of his time with Wakaba." The Phantoms leapt down to the stairs and continued on past the unsealed door.

"We're getting closer," Mona said, "I can feel the treasure more and more as we approached." "But we have another door blocking our way," Church noted, "And another Safe Room nearby. I'm sensing a pattern." The group took a minute to relax before heading through the opposite door. At the end of the corridor was a way down, where Cognitive Wakaba could be seen. _"Beware this chamber,"_ she said, _"A dangerous trap lies in wait."_ And with that, she walked off.

"Well that's new," Panther noted, "Usually every time we see a Cognition, it's on the side of the Palace ruler. But she was trying to warn us." "It's probably because Raiga remembers Mom as a kind yet quirky individual," Oracle said, "I remember how Mom would always check and double-check for anything dangerous in her work. It'd be just like her to warn us if she knew a trap was coming." "What sort of trap are we talking anyway?," Skull said as he walked into the corridor.

Hearing a sudden rumbling, he quickly ducked back into the alcove. Seconds later, a giant stone sphere rolled past them. "Indiana Jones...," Skull muttered, "Point taken." "And extra points for being smart enough to retreat before you even saw the boulder," Mona snarked. "Shut it cat!," Skull remarked, "Anyway, the rumbling didn't start until I walked up the corridor, so just crossing it should be fine."

"I do see a small opening on the opposite wall," Queen noted, "Looks just big enough for us to crawl through." Oracle looked worried. "Is that okay? You, me, and Panther have tight fitting uniforms, so our butts are on full display when we crouch." "Even worse," Panther replied, "My cleavage is on full display for everyone to see. Why is Church the only female here with a sensible thief outfit?" "I'm the smuggler of our group," Church responded, "Can you see me fitting all our items into a skin-tight bodysuit?"

The others looked at her, as if not expecting her to answer. Church replied with a cat smile, though Mona made no comment on this. "There's the old saying 'ask a silly question'. Really, I never would have considered cosplay before becoming a phantom thief. I'm glad my first real taste of cosplay is something I can enjoy and is actually practical on a number of levels." The full levity hit the group as they laughed as one, Joker feeling his bond with Church growing stronger.

 **Judgement Rank 6**

"Okay, fun is fun," Joker said, "But in all seriousness, we need to check out that opening." The Phantoms crawled through the opening, which led to a large, open room with several ornaments in the middle. "I think this may be the mechanism area for that boulder trap," Queen noted, "Maybe we can find some way to disable it from here." In one corner of the room was a large button which Oracle noted was currently useless. A nearby door had a big "No" symbol, indicating it was locked, so the Phantoms took the door after it.

Inside was nothing but a stone slab with hieroglyphic text. When Joker touched it, the text instantly glowed a deep blue. Some of the symbols were then converted into numerals they could understand. "B01010," Panther noted, "Some sort of code or pattern, likely for the main room." Sure enough, one of the two rows of ornaments had activated, revealing holographic, three-dimensional murals shaped like ornate spheres. "I think I know what we're supposed to do with these," Queen noted, "The code we received must relate to wether or not a certain mural is active. 1 for yes or 0 for no."

Sure enough, touching the stone slab in front of the murals would turn them on or off. Since the blue mural obviously had to remain active, Joker then turned off the second, fourth, and sixth murals. "That seems to have triggered something," Oracle noted, "I think we can try that button now." Joker hit the button, and caused the sealed doors to open. "This security is more complex than we originally thought," Mona noted, "It's certainly a testament to how well-guarded Raiga's mind is."

"I get the funny feeling if I had a Palace," Oracle said, "It'd be near identical." The doorway led to a wrapping corridor that had another door to a large room. Inside was another slab that turned red upon being touched. This time two codes lit up. "R01100," Queen read, "B10011. These codes kinda remind me of binary." "Makes sense," Oracle said, "If Raiga really is a genius, he likely had some computer expertise. Kinda like me, actually. Guess there's a few things I inherited from him."

Back in the main room, the murals had reset, and there was now a second series activated right across from them. "So going from the colored murals is the key to this code," Queen noted. Joker hit the appropriate switches before trying the button again. Instantly the area started shaking. Joker spotted a hole in the wall and pointed to it. "Look. It seems we've set the trap into high gear." "Luckily we're out of the line of fire," Church noted, "But is this really okay? How can we move through the hallway with this going on?"

"Good point," Joker said as he hit the button again. Unfortunately, the boulders just kept speeding up. "That only made things worse!," Fox called out. Joker tried the button again, but it didn't react. Finally, he gave it a great kick. Whether or not that did anything, the boulders finally stopped coming. Skull went to check the opening. "Crap, it's blocked. Now what?" "We can still get out using this," Joker said as he hopped up a nearby sarcophagus to an upper ledge.

From there, the Phantoms saw that the boulders seemed to be completely blocking the path. "They must have filled up the hole they were being dropped into," Oracle noted, "It caused the mechanism to break." "But now how do we get through?," Panther asked. "There's always a path for phantoms thieves like us," Joker assured her, "For example, we can jump up to those higher platforms and then walk across the boulders." He demonstrated in short order, the other Phantoms following him.

The hallways soon led to another light mechanism, at the end of which was yet another hieroglyphic mural. After assembling the scrambled pieces, Joker saw that it depicted Raiga and Wakaba, with a glass contained between them. Inside was a porcelain figure with four arms. _"Foundation has worked on numerous projects, both for good and not-so-good. We crafted the ZECT, developed the means to use the Rouze Cards, and were behind the creation of Super-1."_

"I feel a but coming on," Skull noted. _"At the same time, it was by our hands that Museum got as far as they did. Those same hands allowed a secret cabal to rise to prominence in Japan thanks in large part to the fruit of Wakaba's cognitive research, the artificial cognition codenamed 'Yaldabaoth'. Our interactions with it reveal it does not know it's true purpose, believing itself to be a real god, or at least the cognition of a god, created from humanity's sloth and desire to be ruled. Actually, it was created from their despair and belief that they could not rule their own destinies."_

"That sounds important," Queen noted, "We should file it away for a later time." "Yaldabaoth...," Mona muttered, "So it was Foundation X who created it. To think they'd make a being powerful enough to attempt to override the Velvet Room." The light swung around and opened the path through the next door. Once the Phantoms reached the next Safe Room, Mona said, "We're close you guys. I can feel the Treasure just beyond this last door.

The next door led to a vast open room with four large humanoid statues in the center, two facing away from the Phantoms. "Such artistic wonder," Fox said in awe, "If I didn't know any better, I'd swear we were touring the actual tombs in Egypt. I never thought I'd get to see anything like them in my lifetime." "These Palaces always seem to send us on fantastic trips," Panther noted, "I wonder where the next one will send us." The group crossed the room and headed through a series of corridors.

Eventually one corridor dead-ended near a button, a large ballista across from it pointed at the far wall. "Setting these things off has helped us so far," Joker noted as he hit the button. Sure enough, the ballista broke down the wall, allowing a column of light to enter the room behind it. "Now we just need to figure out a way to reach that area," Queen said. They kept moving through the corridors until they reached a room with a solitary button. When Joker hit it, some shaking occurred.

"That seems to have altered what traps are set," Oracle said, "We may need to find an alternate path." Luckily, a previous corridor had a hole they could crawl through. They wound up in a large room with several other doors. Behind one was a smaller room with several sarcophagi, one of which seemed different from the others. "This may be important," Joker noted, and he opened the sarcophagus. Not only did it open differently then normal, there was a button hidden inside it.

"Now that's clever," Skull admitted, "We really underestimated Raiga." The button opened a different sarcophagus in a previous room, which had another button inside it. When Joker hit this one, it caused the sarcophagus and the wall it was propped on to recced, revealing an Anubis statue with a glowing orb. "There doesn't seem to be any curse associated with this gem," Church noted, "But we should still be on guard in case taking it summons some Shadows."

It did, but they proved no challenge to deal with. The Phantoms continued through the rooms until they reached a higher ledge with a pedestal. Joker place the gem on it, creating a translucent bridge leading to a new room. "I hope that's not a hologram," Panther said. "Don't worry, it's safe," Oracle assured her, "It's being generated by the mechanism we placed the gem in. Think of it as a hard-light construct."

The new pathway led the Phantoms through another series of rooms and corridors until they reached a new Safe Room. "Guess this last set of rooms is longer than the others," Joker noted, "Luckily, I packed us a snack." Oracle's eyes widened in delight beneath her mask when he revealed some of his own homemade curry. "I didn't just learn about making coffee from Chief." "Too bad you didn't make more," Oracle said, her plate already empty, "It's really good."

The others looked at her in shock. "I didn't even have a chance to blink yet I still didn't see it," Church said, "Are we sure you're human?" Just past the Safe Room, Skull peeked into a large burial chamber. "Looks like another guard captain," he said, "By now we should be strong enough to take him." "As far as Shadows go," Mona noted, "We've seen just about everything this Palace could possibly throw at us. Just remember to keep your guard up. Give these Shadows an inch and they'll take a mile."

The Phantoms cautiously approached the captain. When it spotted them, it called out, _"You dare to intrude on the peace of this holy ground!? None may disturb the slumber of our great pharaoh!"_ And with that, the captain erupted into a form similar to the guard captain from earlier. Unfortunately for the Shadow, it wound up falling just as easily. "It's too bad the Shadows selected as captains are loyal to the Palace ruler," Joker noted, "They look like they'd be useful."

"Speaking of useful," Oracle said, "I'm picking up another gem like the one we used earlier." The team looked around before Queen pointed out an upper ledge. Leaping up the sarcophagi, the Phantoms found another Anubis statue with another gem. Afterwards they climbed another series of ledges and across another light bridge in the upper part of the previous room. At the end was another pedestal to place the gem onto. This created another light bridge. The path thus made allowed the Phantoms to follow the light beam until reached another hieroglyphic mural.

This last mural depicted the pharaoh Raiga sobbing, both over his entombed lover Wakaba, and a young princess, who looked all too suspiciously like Oracle, being read a letter from several black-suited men with ibis heads. "Oh great," Oracle said, "I think I know what this is all about." _"It was not enough that they killed Wakaba. They had the audacity to deceive her daughter... Our daughter... Into believing she was at fault. And to make it worse, they dumped her with her apathetic family!"_

"Please don't into details... Please don't go into details...," Oracle muttered. _"I lost track of her after that. But I hope she is well. Now my anger goes towards those who laid all this misery upon the two most important women in my life. I swear, somehow, their machinations will crumble around them!"_ As Oracle breathed a sigh of relief, Fox spoke up. "Interesting. We may yet allow Raiga to get what he wants, irregardless of our success here." "Yeah," Mona said, "From the sounds of things, this conspiracy we've been crossing paths with is somehow responsible for the distortion in Mementos."

Oracle briefly adjusted her mask to wipe a tear away. "You know, the day before Mom died, I was pestering her to take me to the amusement park. She said she'd do so after she was done working. She never got the chance..." She shook her head to clear it. "It's okay, I'm over it." She took a few deep breaths as the light column spun around, unsealing the final door. Behind it was a surprisingly modern push door, like the kind found in maintenance areas or emergency exits.

Joker tried the door and found it unlocked. The area behind it seemed to be one giant cyberspace, with archaic limestone platforms floating in the ether. "The distortions in this area are crazy," Oracle said, "I can barely keep a lock." "We're right on top of the Treasure," Mona noted, "It should be just ahead." Sure enough, after navigating the series of platforms, the Phantoms found themselves in the largest burial chamber of all. And right in the middle of it was the familiar floating rainbow cloud.

"Wow," Oracle said in awe, "Is that it?" "That's it alright," Mona said, "Now we've successfully secured the Treasure. All that's left is the calling card." "But how are we gonna send it," Skull realized, "Our normal calling card will get rejected by the IT company in order to keep the plan going." "Does it really have to be a standard calling card?," Oracle asked, "I mean, does it really matter how we do it, so long as Raiga knows we're after his Treasure?" "I think I know what you're talking about," Mona said, "But let's discuss it back in the real world."

 _ **Infiltration Log:**_

 _o Infiltrated the pyramid_

 _o Confronted Shadow Raiga_

 _o Bested the desert town bandit_

 _o Escaped from below ground_

 _o Opened the door underground_

 _o Opened the great corridor door_

 _o Found a Safe Room_

 _o Cleared Chamber of Passion_

 _o Solved the mural_

 _o Opened the 2nd corridor door_

 _o Found a Safe Room_

 _o Cleared Chamber of Reflection_

 _o Solved the 2nd mural_

 _o Opened the 3rd corridor door_

 _o Found a Safe Room_

 _o Found a Safe Room_

 _o Cleared Chamber of Revenge_

 _o Solved the 3rd mural_

 _o Opened the final corridor door_

 _o Secured a route to the Treasure_

* * *

"So here's what I have in mind," Futaba said, "Since sending a normal calling card won't work, we simply have to send a digital calling card." "Digital?," Ann asked, "How do we do that?" Futaba grinned. "Don't forget my expert hacking skills. I've already infiltrated that IT company once. Getting a video calling card through their firewalls is no trouble." "I see," Yusuke said, "Our standard calling card would never reach Raiga's eyes, but this... Still it would take a few days to set up." "If we really work at it," Makoto said, "We can still have it done in time for the deadline. We can get started tomorrow."

* * *

 _August 6_

Though Akira couldn't do anything to progress with Lavenza, he was able to make use of his increased strength to fuse a couple new Personas. The first was Jatayu, a large fuchsia bird with a reptilian tail, a ring of silver feathers around its neck, and a steel helmet. The second was Mitra, a winged humanoid with a lion's head, a serpent coiling around its body. He then returned to the airsoft shop to sell off the lesser goods. Bent staves, Shekhmet murals, torn papyrus, sarcophagus bits, scratched swords, rusted ankhs, as well as a few turquoise and rubies.

The shop's owner, Munehisa Iwai, took the stuff with a raised eyebrow. "First it was medieval junk, and now it looks like you took a trip to Egypt. The materials are great and all, but where do you find this stuff?" Akira figured now was as good a time as any to bring up the bag. "That reminds me," he said, "I forgot to return this." Munehisa nodded. "Just as well you waited until now. Those cops from earlier finally stopped harassing me. You didn't happen to look inside, did you?"

Akira grinned. "Definitely the most realistic gun I've ever seen. My friends and I happen to be hardcore hobbyists, and quite frankly, as neat as the stuff you've been selling us is..." That got Munehisa's eyebrow raised. "I see... Follow me to the back room." He lead Akira to his office in the back of the store. "Gotta admit, I never pegged you for an enthusiast. But the way you and your friends buy up the best of my merchandise, you've certainly got the heart of one."

He rubbed his chin. "Y'know, you got some real guts. So I tell you what, I'll make you a deal. If you're willing to help me out with a few favors here around the shop, I'll introduce you to the 'special menu'. It mostly custom-tool jobs for gear you already own. As for the favors, for the most part it'll be no different than a part-time job. But there will be time I'll need other sorts of help. Rest assured I won't be putting you in any serious danger. So, is it a deal?"

Akira grinned. "You sound like you have your own agenda. But what the heck, from the sound of it you're one of the good guys. Well, for a given definition of 'good'." He held out his hand. "So yeah, we have a deal." Those custom-tool jobs sounded like they would be very useful for psyching out Shadows, which in turn would make the Phantoms stronger. Munehisa shook Akira's hand, creating a new bond.

 **I am thou, thou art I...**

 **Thou hast acquired a new vow.**

 **It shall become the wings of rebellion**

 **That breaketh thy chains of captivity.**

 **With the birth of the Hanged Persona,**

 **I have obtained the winds of blessing that**

 **Shall lead to freedom and new power...**

 **Hanged Rank 1-Starter Customization unlocked**

"I'll dust the catalogue off for ya," Munehisa said, "Next time you feel like it, stop by. I'll have the list ready by then. Keep in mind I won't be showing you everything, not yet at least. This is a privilege you gotta earn. And let me know when you're ready to work. If I don't have anything major I need from ya, I'll just have you help out around the shop." "Sounds good," Akira said, "See you around soon."

* * *

 _August 7_

When Akira went to visit Chihaya, she seemed in great spirits. "My reputation has been increasing a lot lately," she explained, "More and more of my customers are leaving satisfied. I even managed to take a page or two out of your book. Now I can start overturning fates that once seemed inevitable." Akira nodded. "That's great to hear, Chihaya." "Seems all I really needed was a stronger will," Chihaya noted, "Though I really wish I could more."

Just then, a rather pompous looking middle-aged man walked up to the stall. "Are you on break here, Mifune-kun?" Chihaya's eyes widened. "Fukurai-san? What are you doing here?" "I was told about your apprentice and wanted to meet him personally," Fukurai explained. He turned to Akira. "I'm assuming that's you, yes? Tell me, just what got you interested in Mifune?"

Akira just shrugged. "I just think she's cool, that's all." Somehow he felt getting into too many details was a bad idea around this guy. Something about him was triggering all of Akira's alert signals. Fukurai rubbed his chin. "Well, you're certainly an odd one. But you certainly chose well when you asked Mifune to teach you. Her fortunes are like a light, guiding lost lambs through the unending darkness."

Now Akira knew this guy was seriously bad news. "So... Who are you supposed to be?" "He's the chairman of the ADP," Chihaya explained. "The Assembly of the Divine Power," Fukurai said in a rather pompous tone, "We seek to relieve the hearts and minds of weary souls via healing events and seminars. We also sell Holy Stones, the cornerstone of our divine power. They are a large part of our business." Something inside Akira told him Fukurai knew the "Holy Stones" were just rock salt, though he clearly didn't know Akira had purchased one.

Fukurai turned to Chihaya. "That reminds me. Yokoda also mentioned you had been acting rather... Strange, as of late. While I don't pry into what people get into in their private lives, I am concerned that your Holy Stone business has been falling behind." "There's no need to worry," Chihaya said, "I've already made up the difference with increased revenue from fortune-telling. Besides, I'm starting to doubt just how effective they really are."

Fukurai scowled. "Have you forgotten who it was that showed you the way when you arrived from the countryside, lost and confused? Who saved you when you were stuck working in a seedy club with no place else to turn? It was me. Are you saying you can no longer trust the man who's done so much for you?" Chihaya closed her eyes. "To be blunt, it's more that I'm losing faith that you really do understand my problems."

Fukurai's eyebrow twitched. "Well, it matters not. All that matters is that you continue your role as the Maiden of Relief. Remember, these people can only be granted salvation because of the Holy Stones." "Wait, Maiden of Relief?," Akira asked. "That's a nickname we gave Mifune at the ADP. Rather beautiful, wouldn't you say? Certainly better than going back to what she was before."

"A simply country girl?," Akira asked, now more confused than angered by Fukurai's pompous attitude. Fukurai just sneered. "I see you haven't heard. Mifune is seen as a monster in her hometown. I simply offered her a means of escaping that." Akira sighed. "Well bang-up job so far. I don't know if you've noticed, but Chihaya is still feeling chained by her past. Some escape."

Fukurai scowled, then calmed down with a sneer. "A nice sentiment. But trust me, the ADP is the only place she can ever truly belong." And with that, he walked off. "Y'know," Chihaya said, "I'm starting to grow concerned about him. For starters, I've never actually worked in a nightclub, just got tricked into walking into one." She sighed. "Anyway, this must be pretty weird for you, first hearing of me as a Maiden or a monster."

Akira shrugged. "Honestly, to me you're just Chihaya. Whatever you're background, that's got nothing to do with me." Chihaya looked surprised. "Wow... No one's ever been so nice to me before." She giggled. "But I still can't believe we stood up to Fukurai like that. I think you might be rubbing off on me." "I hope so," Akira said, "It wouldn't do to lose a good friend to some cultist." Chihaya giggled, and Akira could feel their bond growing stronger.

 **Fortune Rank 6**

Despite her cheer, Chihaya still looked worried. "Still, the chairman seemed really serious about the whole Holy Stone thing. And for some reason he didn't notice that you or I don't have ours." "Can't you just quit?," Akira asked. Chihaya shook her head. "I don't think I could afford the severe penalty from doing so. Guess I still can't change my own fate..." "Keep at it," Akira assured her, "Some fates need to be changed."

* * *

 _August 8_

The next evening, Akira met up with Yuuki at the Wilton. "Tonight's meal is all on me!," he declared. "What's the occasion?," Akira asked. "It's nothing really special," Yuuki admitted, "I just thought phantoms would enjoy dining at swank places like this. So, what do you feel like eating?" Akira thought back to his last visit. "I gotta admit, I did wanna try the steak." Yuuki grinned. "Sounds perfect. Best of all, it's an all-you-can-eat."

"I still wanna know where you got the money for this," Akira said, fully willing to pay his share. With the money the Phantoms had been amassing, he was perfectly able to. "Oh," Yuuki said, "The Phandom's been sending donations when they heard about our recent would-be hacker. Y'know, so we could afford the best anti-piracy software. However..." "They wound up sending too much?," Akira said.

"Naturally I set up a private account to carry all the cash," Yuuki said, "With our new admin's help, of course. But still, even with all we spent, there was just so much left. What exactly do you do with all that extra money?" Akira shrugged. "I'll get back to you when I find that out for myself." Akira looked confused. "How do you have that much money?" "If you ever figure out how the Phantoms do their work," Akira explained, "You'll understand."

Yuuki nodded. "Guess your job is more lucrative than I thought. I gotta wonder though, is it really okay to spend our money on this? I've seen on TV that using donations for something besides what's advertised is a serious crime." "But did you actually specify what you were using the money for?," Akira asked, "If not, then you can't be charged." Yuuki's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah! I didn't say anything about needing the anti-piracy software, I just complained about nearly being hacked!"

"Always keep this in mind," Akira said, "You can't bend the rules if you don't understand them to begin with. The Phantoms operate in a way that normal laws can't really touch them. And what few laws could, well, they've made sure no charges can be proven." "Wow," Yuuki said, "I didn't realize being a phantom thief was so complicated. I feel I'm learning a lot more about your work." Akira smiled as he felt his bond with Yuuki grow stronger.

 **Moon Rank 4**

"That reminds me," Akira said as they sat down, "Did you find anything out about the bully threatening Takanashi?" "I got a partial name," Yuuki said, "And I know he goes to our school. Besides that, there's been chatter about a few more interesting cases. I already have some full names, but others I'll need more time to research them. I'll be sure to let you know when I have something concrete." Akira nodded.

* * *

 _August 10_

"Everything's set up," Futaba said. She sat in front of a laptop, ready to intercept any attempts to lock the video out. "It's the middle of the day," Makoto said, "So Raiga should be getting lunch, the only time he comes out of his safe room. You sure you have the times right, Futaba?" "No need to worry," Futaba replied, rather smugly. Akira was standing in front of a digital camera, dressed in a perfect copy of his phantom thief robes, created by Nana. "Alright," he said, "Let's do this."

* * *

Inside the IT company, Raiga put on his best face. His smiled was forced, and he was sure many in the company knew it. Still, he made a promise to Kannagi. But he couldn't help but feel that man's ambitions would lead to trouble for Foundation X. Just then, the large monitor in the room he was in frizzled to static before switching a familiar red background with the Phantoms symbol.

The scene faded to a young man in a black jacket with a bird's mask and red gloves. Little else could be seen, as the lighting made him rather indistinct. 'Greetings people of Japan,' the man said, 'My name is Joker, leader of the Phantoms. As you are all aware, there has been a recent struggle between our organization and the mysterious hacktivist group Medjed. Or at least... That's what this man would have you believe.'

Raiga was surprised to see his own face on the monitor. 'To Toshiro Raiga, the Foundation X pharaoh of wrath. You seek to scam Japan into believing you will bring ruin to the economy, all in the name of removing us as obstacles to satisfy those whom you have sworn vengeance against. A true case of hypocrisy. For the safety and security of the people, we the Phantoms have chosen to steal away your distorted desires and make you admit your crimes with your own mouth. Expect us tomorrow and no later.'

And with that, the picture returned to static. Raiga placed a hand on his face. "How did they find out about me? He said his plan was perfect. One more thing to despise that man for." From their hideout, the Phantoms could see Raiga superimposed with his Shadow. _"If they intend to cool my wrath, they had best bring all the strength they can muster. I will not be denied."_

* * *

"Does that happen every time?," Futaba asked. "Pretty much," Nana said, "And it looks like it worked. Raiga's Palace is on high alert." "Phan-site's already abuzz with this," Ryuji said excitedly, "The leader of the Phantoms appearing on live video? Looks like we're ready to get this done." "And we'll soon find out if Raiga was really serious about his so-called purge," Makoto noted. The Phantoms headed off for the Metaverse, ready to complete their job.

* * *

Bypassing the few Shadows that were in the area outside the burial chamber in the Palace proved easy. Once there, they saw Shadow Raiga in front of a large open sarcophagus. Inside was a distinctly female mummy, the burial mask perfectly resembling Wakaba. _"So you made your way here,"_ Raiga said, _"I'm a little surprised you're going through with this. I already had plans in place to remove the monster in charge of this conspiracy."_

"All of Japan would suffer if we left things in your hands," Joker said, "As phantom thieves, we won't tolerate the whims of those who would use others for their own ends." "Guys," Mona chimed in, "That burial mask is the Treasure we're looking for." _"Indeed,"_ Raiga said, _"This is very core of my tomb. The proof of my righteous anger. If it is fate that you steal it, then by all means. Just don't expect to take it without struggle."_

"We've already seen your history," Skull said, "Our actions may benefit you, but you won't be able to truly enjoy it, with all the evil you've committed." Joker readied his weapons. "We're not just here to claim that mask. We're here to stop you, a demon who uses and abuses people just for the sake of vengeance." Shadow Raiga's eyes glowed as the room seemed to open up, revealing it to be the top of the pyramid. Raiga became covered in black and red as he transformed into his berserk self.

The form looked like a tokusatsu caricature of a humanoid sphinx, with rather large wings. In both hands he held hooked blades called khopesh, and he still wore his royal skirt and headdress. _**"Come then, Phantoms! Show me the full extent of your strength!"**_ The battle started off rather normal, but soon Raiga was putting his wings to good use, flying out of range for even the Phantoms' Persona attacks.

"Not to worry," Oracle said, "Looks like Raiga left behind one little surprise." She shot a beam of light from Necronomicon, triggering a secret compartment with a ballista inside. "Fox, your eyes are sharpest," Joker said, "Man that ballista while we keep Raiga's eyes on us." Fox nodded and hurried over. The rest of the Phantoms went on guard until Raiga started flying in. As he tried to dive-bomb them, Fox fired the ballista, knocking Raiga out of the sky and onto the pyramid top.

 _ **"Cheap shot!,"**_ Raiga complained. "And this'll be even cheaper," Skull retorted as the Phantoms struck at Raiga with an All-Out attack. Raiga got up and growled. _**"Don't consider me out just yet!"**_ He crossed his khopesh over his head and glowed so brightly the Phantoms had to cover their eyes. They looked to see he had transformed into a statue version of himself not unlike the statues they saw earlier.

Queen looked up and spotted something. "Guys, he's got the Treasure stuck to his head." "Guess he always had Mom on his mind," Oracle joked. "Maybe we can weaken him the same way we did Kamoshida," Mona noted. Joker looked at him. "Then you know what to do. We'll keep him busy down here." Mona nodded and scurried off to climb the statue. The others unloaded their guns into the statue, doing decent damage but little else.

 _ **"You can certainly persevere,"**_ Raiga noted, _**"But the seven of you... Wait... Seven?"**_ By the time he could fully process the implications of this, Mona had already snatched the burial mask from atop Raiga's head. The resulting effect was immediate, as Raiga's statue form seemed to turn black and crumble, revealing his true form underneath. "End it, team!," Joker called out as the Phantoms once again used an All-Out attack. Raiga was barely able to pick himself up as he saw Joker point his gun at him. "Now... We've stolen your wrath."

With one last shot, Raiga was forced back into a human form. Chuckling, he said, _"And so the rats slip free of the trap. I'm certain he'll be able to adapt... But not fast enough. I'll be honest, everything you've said about me... You really have a point. But that's the curse of being blinded by anger, you're too far gone to care."_ He looked at Oracle briefly and smiled. _"At least I know she has a good home. Listen, one way or another those bastards behind the conspiracy will try and herd you towards a man named Okumura. You'll see soon enough he's a worthwhile target regardless, but all the same, keep an eye out for Crow."_

And with that, he disappeared. Oracle then picked up the Treasure. "Guess we have what we came for." "Then we'd better get scarce before the Palace collapses," Mona said, quickly transforming into his van form. "Everyone in!" The Phantoms all piled in and raced off, the pyramid collapsing just behind them. They didn't stop until the desert started to bleed into Tokyo, the line between sand and city fading quickly as the Palace disappeared. "And that's that," Joker said, "Let's get back to reality."

* * *

Later, Futaba was passed out on her bed, her new friends surrounding her. "Don't worry about me," Futaba said, "I just ran outta energy by the time we were done. Weird, inside the Metaverse I felt like I could run a marathon. And then the other shoe dropped..." "You seem to be doing alright regardless," Makoto noted. "All the running around probably did wonders for my stamina," Futaba explained, "Though how am I gonna explain to Sojiro how I started exercising? Oh yeah, he was in here earlier. Looks like you guys are free to visit whenever."

The Phantoms grinned. "Oh yeah," Ryuji said, "What about the Treasure? What did it translate to in the real world?" "Something worth keeping for ourselves, it seems," Yusuke noted as he showed a thick binder. On the cover it read, "A study into cognitive pscience, by Wakaba Isshiki and Toshiro Raiga." "I see what you mean," Morgana noted, "I have an instinctive grasp of how the Metaverse works, but this could go a long way towards filling in some gaps."

The Phantoms started to look through the folder. "Hello," Ryuji said, "According to this, Yaldabaoth can instill someone's Persona with the power to make Shadows go berserk. And unlike a natural berserk state, the person that Shadow belongs to will start doing things they normally wouldn't do." "That would explain the psychotic breakdowns," Makoto said, "Once we find out who Crow is, we should hand this folder over to Kyoko. She might be able to use it to make sure a criminal charge can stick."

"What about Raiga?," Ann asked, "We never figured out if the purge is real or not." "From the context of his words," Yusuke said, "I think we can safely assume the purge was a bluff. Not that it matters either way. Raiga's change of heart should put people's minds at ease." "Then we just gotta wait until the deadline's over," Morgana said. Futaba nodded. "In that case. I think I'll take a quick nap." The other Phantoms chuckled.

* * *

 _August 11_

The following evening, Chihaya wanted to see Akira again. "I should mention... I haven't been entirely honest with you. When you perceived that I was still feeling chained by my past, it was a accurate statement. But you honestly don't know the half of it." "So, you're ready to tell me more?," Akira asked. Chihaya nodded. "Like I said, the small town I was born in is very traditional, not to mention remote. And up in the mountains, it could get frequent earthquake activity."

She closed her eyes. "From a young age, I found I was able to predict when these earthquakes would occur. At first the villagers revered my as a messenger of God... But it kept on happening. Eventually they changed their minds. Started blaming me for the disasters, calling me a monster..." "That must have felt horrible," Akira noted. Chihaya nodded. "I locked myself in my house, but people kept coming by just to throw stones in the windows."

She sighed. "One day they decided to just burn the house down. Luckily I was at school when it happened. But it made me decide to leave as soon as I graduated." "You wanted to change your fate," Akira said in realization. Chihaya nodded. "I didn't know anyone in the city, so I found work where I could get it. That nightclub that was mentioned earlier would have been the latest had Fukurai not shown up. Turns out, he's a psychic too."

"How can you tell this?," Akira asked, "You thought I was a psychic too, but I'm clearly not. I'm just really good at reading people." "Well," Chihaya replied, "I was because he knew from a mere glance that I was runaway who had just come to Tokyo. I told about how I ran away from my village, and he invited me into the ADP." Akira nodded. "And that's how you got roped into becoming the 'Maiden of Relief'."

"That's about the size of it," Chihaya admitted, "He told me I have a divine gift that can save others from misfortune... That I could be more than the monster people saw me as." She giggled. "I actually broke down when he said that. At the time, I really did believe him." She gave a great sigh. "But I actually knew all along that the Holy Stones held no real power. Still, I kept up the charade, in hopes that I really could save people... In spite of being a monster."

She buried her face in her hands. "In the end, I was just doing it for my own benefit. Does that make me a horrible person?" "I don't think so," Akira said, "For one reason or another, you still wanted to help these people." Chihaya blinked. "I should have known... My fortune said you were supposed to hate me, but it looks like that's not the case." She stood up. "Well, if that's the case, then I've made up my mind. I can no longer turn a blind eye to this injustice!"

"What do you plan on doing?," Akira asked. Chihaya nodded. "I'm going to expose the chairman's fraudulence and wake the other members up to the truth! I know it won't be easy, but I believe in myself now." She turned to Akira. "Thanks for listening to me today. If you ever need any help in the future, please let me know." Akira nodded. "I'll be sure to take you up on that." He could feel his bond with Chihaya grow stronger.

 **Fortune Rank 7-Affinity Reading unlocked**

"There seem to be a lot of people in your life," Chihaya noted, "If you like, I can do a reading and see if your connections with them will become stronger." Akira nodded, and Chihaya walked off. Morgana chose that moment to appear. "Well, she seems optimistic, but I hope this doesn't go badly for her. That Fukurai gives off a bad vibe." "You noticed it too?," Akira said, "If things get really bad, we may need to intervene via Mementos."

* * *

 _August 12_

Ichiko had called Akira, telling him one of her contacts had come in with important info. However, as they stood outside the Crossroads bar, it seemed no one was showing. "Damn it," Ichiko cursed, "Where is that idiot?" She then saw someone showing up, and her eyes widened. "Oh crap! Hide!" Unfortunately, the man she had spotted walked up to them too quickly. "So here you are Ohya! What are you doing making me look all over the place for you!?"

Ichiko put on her best smile before facing the man. "Chief. What are you doing here?" The man glowered. "That's my line. Why isn't you're phone on? You wouldn't something you don't want me to find out about, would you?" "Not at all," Ichiko replied, "My batteries just ran out and I haven't had time to replace them. After all, I've been busy covering the Phantoms story."

The chief didn't seem convinced. "Oh really? 'Cause I got a couple of complaints from the higher-ups the other day. Seems people have seen you snooping around in places unrelated to the Phantoms." Ichiko looked indignant. "And who are they to decide that? With how organized the Phantoms' operation seems to be, just about anything in Tokyo could be related to them."

The chief looked taken aback by this statement. He quickly cleared his throat. "Well, regardless, they've been coming down hard on me lately. I'd just like a little clarity that you're not sneaking behind the company's back." "What is he talking about?," Akira asked. Ichiko suddenly got a brainstorm. "Well, if you must know, and please keep this a secret... This young man and I have been dating for a while."

The chief looked flabbergasted, while Akira, realizing what Ichiko was planning, managed to keep a straight face. "Are you serious!?," the chief asked, "He doesn't look like he's out of high school yet!" "Why do you think I'm trying to keep it discreet?," Ichiko asked, "But I suppose it's tougher to keep secret than I thought." The chief didn't look convinced. "Please, I expected you to be a better liar than that."

"Paranoid, aren't you?," Akira said, "Too bad though. It's not actually a lie. Ichiko and I have been together for a while. In fact, we were planning on seeing a movie together before you showed up." He grinned at the chief's flabbergasted expression. "And just so you know, I'm the one who asked her out." The chief still looked disbelieving. "Ohya, you're not blackmailing this kid, are you? You don't look like you have the physique to be attracting young kids."

Akira snorted. "Looks who knows so much about attraction. Just because you're not attracted doesn't mean other people wouldn't be." Ichiko actually blushed at that statement, which had the added effect of putting the chief in a bind. Finally, he relented. "Fine... Just don't miss your deadline." And with that, he walked off. Once she was sure the man was gone, Ichiko lead Akira into the alcove near the Crossroads' door.

"Luckily I didn't spot your actual girlfriend in the crowd," she noted. "Ann is pretty easy to pick out in a crowd," Akira noted, "But regardless, I already texted her about the cover story. Good communication is the key to a healthy relationship." Ichiko breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah. Anyway, that man is one of execs from my job. He must have been sent to see if I was following up on my old partner's last case."

"He came off as a little arrogant," Akira noted, "Like he thought he had you over a barrel." Ichiko nodded. "Yeah, good thing you're such a good actor. It really put him off." She giggled. "It's too bad you're so young. I'd actually want to date you if you were just a little older." Akira shrugged. "Seems my looks and charisma are cursing me once again. So many girls after, but my instincts tell me to stick with one." He and Ichiko laughed as their bond grew stronger.

 **Devil Rank 4-Shocking Scoop unlocked**

"Anyway, I guess my contact won't be showing up," Ichiko said, feeling disappointed, "Still, it won't be a total waste. I can head home and finish up that story on the Phantoms. The way I've written it, it should drum up some positive PR for them. See ya around." Akira nodded as Ichiko walked off. But he still had a feeling he'd have to file away this new info about her, just in case it was important.

* * *

 _August 13_

The following evening, Munehisa had asked Akira to help him as he met an old acquaintance. Akira's role was simple, to call Munehisa's phone when he gave a signal. The meeting place was at the local diner, and the man in question looked rather thuggish. "I'm a little surprised you chose this place. I thought only old farts came to places like this." "Hey, this place has class," Munehisa argued, "And the food's cheap."

The thuggish man chuckled. "This coming from the guy who beat up fifty rival gang members!" Akira raised an eyebrow at that, but said nothing. Munehisa just shrugged. "Don't exaggerate. Anyway, about why I called you here. How's Tsuda-san doing?" "I had a feeling this had something to do with him," the man said, "Actually, it's just the usual with him. Any reason you happen to be curious?"

Munehisa shrugged. "I just happened to run into him the other day. I know we cut ties after I left the family, but there's still a hatchet to be buried between us. Can't just go and talk to him though, if you get my meaning." The man crossed his arms and nodded. "Right. The old code of honor. I suppose I could set up a meeting with you two." Munehisa shook his head. "Nah. It has to look like a coincidence."

"That sorta deal, huh?," the thuggish man replied, "Well, there's been talk of redeveloping Shibaura, so you might try that out." Munehisa seemed to regard this, then gave a quick cough. Akira took this as his cue to call him. As he did, the thuggish man said, "You getting sick or something?" "Nah, just a head cold," Munehisa said. He then heard his phone ring and picked it up.

"Hey there," he said, "What? You're order's wrong? My bad, I'll take care of it." He turned to the man. "Sorry, this is work related so I need to head back. Let's pick this up another time." "Sure," the man said. Akira watched as Munehisa pretended to leave. 'Don't hang up,' he said over the phone, 'And put it on speaker.' "Got it," Akira said. He had already seen the thuggish man pick up his own phone and realized what Munehisa's plan was.

The thuggish man had already called someone. "Tsuda-san. It's Masa. Iwai was just talking about you. Yeah, don't worry I did just like you asked." Masa turned and saw Akira looking back. "The hell're you looking at!?" "Nothing in particular," Akira said, "Just wondering when my order's ready." Masa shrugged and got back to his call. "Nah, nothing serious. Just a kid in the booth behind me. I doubt he'll be trouble."

Masa nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure Iwai heard about that deal of yours and now he wants to squeeze some money outta ya. Right boss, I'll head back now." Masa walked out the door. Once he did, Munehisa spoke up again. 'So, Tsuda's involved in some kinda deal... Interesting." "Anything you need today?," Akira asked. 'Nah, I can handle the rest on my own for a while.'

"Let me guess," Akira said, "A little too dangerous?" 'You catch on quick,' Munehisa said, sounding impressed, 'Nice job today, by the way. I wasn't this to go so smoothly, but you pulled it off with ease. I'll be sure to rely on you more in near future. In the meantime, order whatever you want. It's on me.' Akira smiled and nodded. Munehisa was a bit rough around the edges, but Akira could still feel their bond growing stronger.

 **Hanged Rank 2**

On the way back home, Akira met up with Morgana again. "I overheard a little of that conversation from the diner window," Morgana said. Akira nodded. "Sounds like yakuza business. Munehisa promised not to get me involved in anything dangerous, but that still puts him in a great deal of danger." Morgana nodded. "Still, he's a valuable asset. Those custom jobs really improve our weapons. It'll be worth it to keep seeing him."

* * *

 _August 14_

Ryuji and Akira met up after school for some more training. Once they were done, they headed out for some ramen. "Man, that hits the spot," Ryuji said, "The perfect way to end a day of training." "I heard the track team's up and running," Akira said, "You must be glad." Ryuji nodded. "Yep. Yamauchi got taking down pretty quick. You were right, his influence was nowhere near the same level as Kamoshida. As it turns out, Takeishi told his mom everything."

"Oh yeah," Akira realized, "She's the president of the PTA. Man, she must have been steamed when she heard the news." Ryuji laughed. "That's not even half of it! She came storming in with a bunch of other parents and put a stop to the whole scouting plan! I actually had the luck to see the look on Yamauchi's face when his plans came tumbling down! Just priceless!"

Akira smiled. "And best of all, the old coach is back. It feels like all our hard work was worth it." "Sure does," Ryuji said, "Feels great. And I think the team's gonna go far in the meet. I've seem them so enthusiastic." "I'm look forward to it," Akira said with a smile. "Same here," Ryuji said. After they finished their meal, Ryuji said, "It's funny. When we stumbled upon that first Palace, I thought my luck couldn't sink any lower. It turns out, that moment was when my luck completely turned around."

He looked at Akira. "Listen, thanks for helping out with this. I never could have pulled all this off without you. Thanks for not abandoning me." "Hey," Akira said, "We're friends. And likely always will be. Still, thanks you." Ryuji laughed. "We only started this as a means of training, and look how things turned out. But now, I feel more strongly about this than ever. You need anything, and I'll be there." Akira nodded, as he felt his bond with Ryuji solidify.

 **I am thou, thou art I...**

 **Thou hast turned a vow into a blood oath**

 **Thy bond shall become the wings of rebellion**

 **And break the yoke of thy heart**

 **Thou hast awakened to the ultimate secret**

 **Of the Chariot, granting thee infinite power...**

 **Chariot Rank 10-Second Awakening unlocked**

Ryuji suddenly felt a surge of power coming from within him. Deep inside him, Captain Kidd transformed, becoming a humanoid monkey wearing Chinese soldier clothes and a mohawk-spiked helmet, carrying a long staff and riding on a giant cloud. It was Ryuji's true Persona, Seiten Taisei. "Dude!," Ryuji exclaimed, "I just felt a real surge of energy!" "Ann felt something similar," Akira noted, "It was the result of our relationship reaching it's peak."

"I thought there was something new about her Persona," Ryuji said, "But we were so busy kicking ass in Raiga's Palace I barely noticed. Guess this means we really are friends for life." Akira smiled. "Definitely. And now I get the feeling the others can have their Personas evolve as well. This will definitely make us stronger going forward." Ryuji grinned. "Okay then! Since we're all fueled up, how about a race to the station!" "You're on!," Akira replied.

* * *

That evening, Akira and Yuuki met at the usual diner. "I noticed the Phan-site was abuzz with that video calling card," Yuuki said, "I'm a little surprised." "There was no other way to get the message to the new target," Akira said simply, "He was hiding himself pretty well. If not for the Phantoms' newest member, I don't think they'd have ever found him." "Guess this Medjed business will be over before long," Yuuki said.

Akira then noticed the book Yuuki had been reading. "Advanced security techniques?" "Kinda necessary," Yuuki noted, "If someone's trying to trap the Phantoms to take them out, how long will it be before they try wrapping up loose ends?" Akira nodded. "You're concerned they might target the Phan-site. I wouldn't worry. So long as the Phantoms are the main priority, they won't target anyone connected to them. And the Phantoms already slipped through this trap."

Yuuki scratched his head. "That's reassuring, but I'd rather be safe than sorry. After all, with how popular the Phantoms, and by extension the Phan-site, has been getting, we're getting pretty high profile." "Has that been effecting the information pool any?," Akira asked. "Sort of," Yuuki replied, "It's been getting more streamlined. People are starting to get that the Phantoms need to know a person's name. New names are slow coming in, though, and most of them aren't really worthwhile targets."

He flipped through the comments on the forum. "I've really had to dig through the research to find some good names. There's one I've got my eye on, but I'm not entirely sold on him. I'll let you know if I think it might be worth pursuing. Thanks to our new info broker, it shouldn't take long." Akira smiled. "Looks like you're doing good work." He felt his connection to Yuuki start to grow stronger.

 **Moon Rank 5-Mishima's Desperation unlocked**

"That reminds me," Yuuki said, "I did hear a rumor that might be worth pursuing. Seems there's been some a-hole going around killing stray cats. Considering you own a cat, I think this one might get a little personal. I mean, how long before whoever it is goes after domestic cats, right?" "You don't have a name yet?," Akira asked. "Still working with the info broker," Yuuki admitted, "But given the number of part-time jobs you work, I was thinking maybe you might overhear something. This one's infamous all over Shibuya."

Just then, a young man walked up, saying, "Well well, if it isn't Mishima." Mishima looked a little surprised. "Akiyama? What are you doing here?" "Couldn't help but notice you," Akiyama explained, "Which is weird, because normally when me and my buds hang out in the same place as you, you go completely unnoticed. Almost happened this time to. But that's a zero for ya."

"Yep," Yuuki smirked, "Just a whole lot of infinite potential. Then again, you never were good at math. After all, you can't have a million without a few zeroes behind it." Akiyama blinked. "Okay, something is definitely different about you. Come to think about it... Why does it smell like a girl's been around you?" "Her name's Nana Kasugano," Yuuki said, smiling. Akiyama blinked, then shrugged. "Well, you've gotta add one to a zero sooner or later." He then walked off.

"Someone you know?," Akira asked. "One of my former classmates in middle school," Yuuki explained, "Back then I was still just another boring guy. It's one of the reasons Kamoshida picked me as his rumor mill, because I was so easy to overlook." "Sounds like you've grown out of that, though," Akira noted, "Akiyama seemed surprised you actually have a girlfriend." Yuuki smiled. "Guess I have changed, haven't I?"

* * *

 _August 16_

Akira met up with Ichiko for an information swap. "Wow," Ichiko said, "I never would have pegged Kirigiri to be one your main information sources. Especially regarding the movements of Akechi. I thought they were in this together?" "It may see that way," Akira said, "But they have very different priorities. Not to mention Kyoko doesn't really think much of Akechi."

"Makes sense," Lala chimed in, "Akechi's been on the decline ever since the Phantoms targeted Kaneshiro. He should have known they'd target a more obvious criminal." "Speaking of," Ichiko said, "I gotta apologize, Akira. I kinda did some research on you... And found out about your own criminal record." Akira looked surprised, but little else. "It's really just an assault charge. And the reality behind it is nowhere near what you've heard."

"I suppose not," Ichiko said, "You don't seem the sort to randomly attack someone. Still, I should have known you're not just some ordinary student. Anyway, I found the ruling a little odd. No real investigation. The police just accepted the so-called victim's account of things, as did the court. Even for Japan, that ruling stands out. There must have been some serious dealings going on behind the scenes to make that ruling."

Akira shrugged. "I've learned to deal. Ironically I may be better off for it." "If you say so," Ichiko said, "I suppose we're in the same boat then. Both being unfairly labelled." "Because of your investigation?," Akira asked. Ichiko sighed. "Suppose I might as tell you sooner or later." She set her glass. "Listen, I'd rather this not leave this bar, got it Lala." "Hey, I've kept your secrets before," Lala replied, "I ain't gonna stop now."

Ichiko nodded. "Back when I used to cover politics, I had a partner named Kayo Murakami, an expert photographer. We were well-known in the industry, blowing the lids off countless scandals. Eventually, however, the other shoe dropped. We were trailing a certain bureaucrat, who was rumored to be involved in a slush fund to support refugees. It was our toughest case yet. For a while we couldn't any leads due to how well-guarded he was."

"What happened?," Akira asked. "Well, Kayo called me one day," Ichiko explained, "Said she had gotten her hands on a big lead. Unfortunately, that was the last I ever heard from her. The next day, the bureaucrat was found dead at a love hotel... And Kayo was missing." "Jeez," Akira said, "What killed him?" "No one knows," Lala chimed in, "The police don't even know if it was murder or suicide."

Ichiko slammed her fist onto the bar. "The police decided to blame Kayo then and there! Even without confirming it was murder! Claimed she had killed him in a crime of passion! As if! No way Kayo would go out with a guy like that sleazeball, much less sleep with him!" "And no evidence either, I'll bet," Akira noted, "Kinda sounds like my own case, only ten times worse." "Yeah, no doubt," Ichiko agreed, "Unfortunately, the case is currently closed."

She sighed. "Kayo's been labeled a disgrace by the department, and since I was her partner they moved me to a different department." Her eyes turned stern. "That's when I swore to prove Kayo's innocence. Hence the reason I've been working my own investigation." Akira frowned. "What they've been doing... It's unforgivable. Has Japan just lost the meaning of justice over the years?"

Ichiko smiled. "Man, you said it. Anyway, all the information you've given me has gotten me more time to finish my investigation." She breathed a sigh of relief. "I gotta say, it felt good to get all that off my chest." "I'll say," Lala said, "I haven't seen you genuinely smile in ages." Ichiko smiled even wider. "And I think I have a great idea about what to write for my next article. This war between the Phantoms and Medjed has given me plenty to work with." Akira nodded as he felt his bond with Ichiko growing stronger.

 **Devil Rank 5**

"Speaking of," Lala said, "Seems that little war is coming to a close." "Yeah," Ichiko agreed, "With the Phantoms making an announcement with that video calling card, it's clear they have their target in check. So Medjed was actually a fake, huh? Talk about a twist." Ichiko frowned. "If only sneaking around the chief were so easy. How did he get clued into my investigation anyway? That's what really bothers me."

* * *

 _August 17_

Yusuke was once again ready to study for his next piece, this time at the church in Kanda. He naturally invited Akira to help him. "How has you art been progressing?," Akira asked. "It's improving," Yusuke replied, "Slowly, but enough that I can already understand the flaws in my previous work, Desire." "So, why are we in a church?," Akira asked, "You thinking of praying to Jesus for inspiration?"

Yusuke chuckled. "Actually, I'm a devout Shinto follower. But I can appreciate the artistic quality of works featuring Jesus Christ. Not just Da Vinci's famous Last Supper, but other, lesser known pieces." He turned towards the altar. "I came here hoping to understand the mindset of Christ during his crucifixion. According to the Bible, his last words prior to his resurrection were 'My Gog, my God, why hast thou forsaken me?'"

Yusuke closed his eyes. "He must have been in such anguish at the time, hence the theme I am hoping to understand today." Akira nodded. "Crucifixion is a terrible torture. Heck, it was even used for punishment in Japan's history. There are records of it being performed prior to the Tokugawa Era. So, you're thinking of trying to capture Christ's anguish?"

"I can't have been easy bearing the weight of all mankind's sins," Yusuke noted, "Especially in the position he was in at the time. So, Akira, I would like you to be my model for this piece." "I won't have to strip, will I?," Akira snarked with a grin. Then Yusuke did something truly unexpected. He laughed wholeheartedly. "You guys are never going to let that go, are you? I rather think I've learned my lesson after the fiasco with Ann."

He calmed down a bit. "Besides, even I was to consider it, having you stark naked here in the church would be even bigger news than the Phantoms. People might mistake you for a psychotic breakdown victim. No, I'll have to make due with you fully dressed. I only need the basic outline, and from there I can visualize Christ's form." Akira nodded and stood near the altar, posing with his arms out a bit.

"Not quite right," Yusuke noted, "Akira, twist your hands around so they look as though they were nailed to something, palms out. And put one of your feet on top of the other. It needs to look like an authentic crucifixion." "Like this?," Akira asked as he did as asked. "Much better," Yusuke noted, "Now try to look a bit more anguished. Try to imagine the pain that comes with this sort of execution."

"Excuse me," the church's priest said as he approached, "May I ask what is going on here?" "Ah, my apologies," Yusuke said, "We were in the middle of an art study. I was hoping to capture the emotion of anguish. I thought capturing the torment Christ was going through during his crucifixion would be a good reference." "I see," the priest said, "Well, it's true Christ went through great physical and mental stress during the event."

He smiled. "But lest we forget, there is a far more positive message behind it as well. Even nailed to the cross, forsaken by his disciples and labelled a criminal by the Roman government, Jesus still forgave everyone, knowing this was his fate." Yusuke looked thoughtful. "Such a contradiction of emotions... Yet what else could be expected from the man who was the son of God."

The priest nodded. "Well, even if we don't follow the same religion, it gladdens my heart that you understand the message. Oh, and please try not to disturb the congregation while you continue your study." And with that, he walked off. "So anguish can eventually give rise to hope," Yusuke noted, "I think I understand the human heart a little better now. Perhaps I can one day paint the truth of the human heart as well."

"I think you're starting to get there already," Akira noted, "You're perception of beauty is already expanding by leaps and bounds." "And it's mainly thanks to the time I spend with you," Yusuke said, "The more I ask you to assist me, the more I am able to comprehend what people truly think about. I suspect my slump will end by the end of the year at this rate." "Good to hear," Akira replied, as he felt his bond with Yusuke grow.

 **Emperor Rank 5-Adept Duplication unlocked**

"I definitely feel as though my artistic talent has improved," Yusuke noted, "I should attempt to duplicate more complex skill cards. Raiga's warning about our next potential target has me deeply concerned. We'll need greater strength, especially with the potential of confronting Crow looming on the horizon." Akira nodded. "But let's take things once step at a time. After all, in a few days we'll see how our actions affected Raiga."

* * *

 _August 20_

Toranosuke had contacted Akira to tell him he was meeting with Benzo, and Akira was invited as well. They meeting took place at the sushi restaurant in Ginza. "The government's overall approval rating is dangerously low," Benzo was saying, "The public are outraged at the serious crimes that completely slipped under our radar." Toranosuke nodded. "I see. I'll be sure to proceed with caution. Especially since my former mentor's grandson is showing me such kindness."

"About that," Benzo said, "There's a personal matter I need to discuss with you." He took a sip of tea. "I'll be running for my grandfather's seat in the upcoming election. It's a new experience for me, moving from an executive position to a seat on the Diet, so I was hoping you could give me some tips on how to run an election campaign." Toranosuke frowned. "I'm not sure I'm truly qualified to teach you. I'm running for a seat myself, and it's been twenty years since I've run a successful campaign, which wasn't successful on my own merit."

"Even so," Benzo said, "You've worked harder than any other politician in those twenty years. You must have learned quite a bit." Toranosuke chuckled. "That's what happens when you have all that free time. And I'm still an amateur after all." Benzo smiled. "I wouldn't exactly call you an amateur. I mean, you've obviously had experience teaching Kurusu-san, right?"

Akira got the feeling he knew the reason Benzo wanted him to come. Benzo took another drink and said, "Your reputation has really been improving around the executive office. And Grandfather has expressed his desire to make peace with you." Toranosuke frowned and sighed. "As much as I would like to bury the hatchet with Kuramoto-san, I feel I no longer have a place in his group."

Benzo closed his eyes. "I would have thought you'd find these conditions favorable... Well, there is something else, but it should be kept secret." Toranosuke nodded. "Akira, would you mind?" "Actually, he should hear this too," Benzo said. That got Akira and Toranosuke's attention. "I see... Your intention is to involve him so I can't decline?" Benzo looked taken aback. "I just trust his discretion, that's all. Regardless, the Kuramoto group is planning on moving forward with a political realignment."

Toranosuke's eyes went wide. "You're seceding from the Liberal Co-Prosperity Party!?" "It's a necessary measure," Benzo said, "There are rumors that Shido is planning something similar, and the government is already in a weakened state. This is our chance to make a new future. And I want to emphasize the unity of our group." Toranosuke closed his eyes. "So you came to me, as a former member of the Kuramoto Children..."

He crossed his arms. "But my views differ from those of the Kuramoto group. And I have no intention of changing them." "And I understand that," Benzo replied, "But if you don't get elected, you won't be able to put your beliefs into action." He turned to Akira. "Could you try and talk some sense into him? You'll benefit from this too, after all." Akira smirked. "I hate to disappoint you... But in my opinion Toranosuke should decline your offer."

"It was a good try, Benzo," Toranosuke said, "But my experience with Akira has shown that he's not the sort to be so easily intimidated. Besides, I was planning on declining regardless." Benzo frowned. "So... You're okay with being No-Good Tora forever?" "His name is Toranosuke Yoshida," Akira said plainly, "His days of being No-Good Tora are over." Benzo sighed. "It seems you've chosen to follow the wrong politician."

"That's my decision to make," Akira retorted, "Not yours." Toranosuke chuckled. "You need to remember, Akira has his own beliefs. They just so happen to coincide with my own." Benzo looked taken aback. "Sorry... I misspoke... Anyway, consider my offer, Yoshida, please. I'm not expecting an answer immediately. And let me know if you need to talk to my grandfather."

He stood up. "I already settled the bill, so enjoy yourselves. I have other business to take care of." He bowed and left. Toranosuke just sighed. "What's the point of getting elected if you have to sacrifice your beliefs to do it?" "Rather blunt of Kuramoto," Akira noted, "Too bad for him, it looks like we both saw through his scheme." "Yes, he was really caught off-guard at how calm you were," Toranosuke replied, "And I felt more at ease with you here."

"That seems to happen a lot," Akira said, "Like back with Matsushita." "Ah, you noticed that, did you?," Toranosuke said, "Yes, it seems I've been able to make clearer decisions as a result of your presence. So I hope you don't mind I continue to ask for your assistance going forward." "Not at all," Akira said, "I look to forward to it." He felt his bond with Toranosuke grow stronger.

 **Sun Rank 7**

Toranosuke folded his arms. "Still, from the way Kuramoto-san was acting, I could almost swear he was hiding something..." "If he is," Akira said, "I get the feeling Matsushita may know what." Toranosuke nodded. "It certainly seems like Matsushita isn't acting on Kuramoto's behalf, unlike Benzo. Well, we can discuss it later. For now, let's head home. Don't know about you, but I am worn out."

* * *

 _August 21_

Sojiro was working in the cafe when the news report came in. He was surprised to see Raiga there on the news. 'My name is Toshiro Raiga, and I am the one behind the Medjed threats. To those of you concerned, those threats are empty. We never intended to plunge the economy into chaos. We simply wanted to entrap the Phantoms, but they found me before the plan could be implemented.'

He closed his eyes. 'The reason for my actions goes back to the death of my fellow scientist and girlfriend, Wakaba Isshiki. There are those who believe she committed suicide. Make no mistake... She was murdered. And the way she was murdered has to do with the cognitive research we had been doing. When I learned I was to work with those who killed her, needless to say I intended revenge. But instead of taking it directly, I acted the hypocrite and went along with their intentions.'

He was escorted away before he could say anymore. Sojiro couldn't help but blink in confusion. ' _Wakaba... Murdered...? Then again, that would answer a number of questions I had about that night. But who could have killed her, and more importantly, how did they plan it out. He said it had to do with their research... Maybe I should Futaba about this... It would certainly put her mind at ease.'_

* * *

Little did Sojiro know, Futaba was already aware of the situation. Right now she and the other Phantoms were working on one final detail. "We need to let whoever Raiga was working with know that this was a real change of heart and not part of their plan," Futaba noted, "And to do that, we're gonna put our mark on the Medjed site." "So attack them in reality too," Morgana said, "That should make things interesting."

"You guys should know," Futaba said, "Once I get started code-cracking I get too focused to notice anything else. So... Feel free to do whatever." "Then how about we start by cleaning up this sty of a room," Makoto noted. The others looked around. The place did look like it needed to be cleaned out. "Man, even my room never gets this messy," Ryuji said, "Let's get started."

By the time both parties were done, it was late evening. "Okay, all done," Futaba said. She then noticed the state of her room. "Wow, I'd nearly forgotten what my floor looks like. Thanks guys." "So, how soon before your handiwork is noticed?," Nana asked. "It should become obvious tomorrow," Futaba said, grinning, "Hopefully, this will let Crow and his bosses that the Phantoms mean business."

* * *

 _August 22_

Sure enough, the next day another news report came in while the Phantoms were hanging around the cafe. 'Late last night it was discovered that someone had tampered with Medjed's website. The site's main page now depicts the logo of the Phantoms. Between this development and the admittance of Toshiro Raiga regarding his intentions to sabotage the Phantoms through illicit methods, it's become clear that Phantoms have indeed struck again.'

Ryuji grinned. "Looks like another victory for the Phantoms." "Yes, and this time they may have saved all of Japan," Sojiro noted, "Gotta admit, I wasn't sure what all the fuss was about before. But it seems these people are the real deal." "So," Ann said, "Summer vacation is almost over. Seems like a good time to celebrate." Futaba tapped her chin. "Can we discuss upstairs?" Akira smiled. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

 **Present**

"It was around this time that Shido was planning his major political reformation, was it not?," Sae noted, "Interesting how it seemed to benefit from your own actions." She looked at Akechi, who said nothing. Sae shrugged. "Regardless of all the good the Phantoms were doing, he only focused on the negatives at the time. It's started to make him unpopular, likely why he recently announced that he'd be taking a neutral stance towards the Phantoms."

She then showed Akechi a folder, the same one that had been the Treasure from Raiga's Palace. "Joker handed this to Kyoko shortly before their most recent heist, and she in turn handed it to me. It confirmed what Joker wrote in his journal, that Wakaba Isshiki was murdered." "If I can be blunt," Akechi said, "I had nothing to do with what happened to Futaba afterward. If I had any say, those bastards never would have seen her."

"Somehow I can believe that," Sae admitted, "Regardless, Wakaba was the first of your victims, was she not? Her death was two years ago, which correlates to the earliest mental shutdown instances." Akechi sighed as he nodded. "I needed to show my bosses that my powers were legitimate." Sae tapped her chin. "So my instincts were right... All those psychotic breakdowns were part of a larger plot. I'm surprised you didn't target me."

"You were thought of as too valuable," Akechi admitted, "Instead it was decided that we should try and bring you into the fold." "Ah," Sae realized, "That explains all your attempts to talk to me alone to try and convince me that the Phantoms were dangerous criminals." She smiled. "But Raiga's part was just the first step in your trap. This plan had a second part. And here's where things truly derailed for you."

She opened the next folder. "Kunikazu Okumura. He was perfect for your little scheme. While a much-needed member of your group at first, it seems he had been getting too big for his britches, and you started to consider him a liability. Of course, you couldn't just have the Phantoms target him normally. You had to make it look like they were truly dangerous. And for that to happen, it had to look like the Phantoms killed him..."

* * *

 **Past**

The Phantoms were now gathered in Akira's room. Makoto was looking through the folder they had gotten from Raiga's Palace. "So... Wakaba knew all about the Metaverse. She even noted that it was possible for even Cognitions to be threats." "Huh?," Ann said, surprised, "But aren't they just victims, like the slaves in Kamoshida's castle? Or the walking ATMs?" "It'd be more accurate to consider them part of the background," Morgana noted.

"He's right," Makoto said, "We haven't experienced it yet, because the Palace rulers didn't have anyone close enough to them to act as an enforcer, other than the Shadows they drew to their Palace. For example... Ann, there was a Cognition of you in Kamoshida's Palace, right? What if Kamoshida thought you were a little stronger? It might make that Cognition into a dangerous assassin, instead of a vapid princess."

Ann's eyes widened in realization. "Okay, as cool as the idea of me in an assassin garb sounds, that's just terrifying." "In any event," Nana said, "We need to be concerned about something else. We only have this research because it was important to Raiga. But now the question must be asked... Who has the original?" Morgana's eyes widened. "That's right! This is merely a copy of the real research material! And whoever has the original, that's the enemy we're up against."

"It might have something to do with those meanies who read me the fake suicide note," Futaba note. "Speaking of you," Makoto said, "I still can't believe you hacked the Medjed mainframe so easily." "I can't blame you," Futaba said, "I mean, I still haven't told that I'm the one who founded Medjed." The other Phantoms were shocked. "Wait, you started Medjed?," Akira asked.

Futaba nodded. "It was just me at first. Then I met this cool guy named Chihiro Fujisaki online and he agreed to help. From there the group just kinda... Spread out. Unfortunately, since those of us actually interested in justice stayed anonymous, that left things wide open for more unsavory characters to use the Medjed name to commit cybercrimes. I wish I'd thought of the whole codename scenario before joining the Phantoms."

"That must be the reason you decided to discard Medjed," Nana noted. Futaba noted. "Yep, and ever since then I became Alibaba. And now I'm Oracle. Wow... I'm picking up so many names. So then... You guys said you wanted to celebrate?" "Well," Ann said, "I was thinking since summer vacation is almost over, we really need to hit the beach." "I guess that could work," Futaba said, "But before we do, I need some more time to get to know you. Not as Phantoms, but as friends." That got the other Phantoms smiling.

* * *

"So what's with Akechi?," Sae asked, "He's been almost catatonic since Raiga's arrest." "Not sure," Kyoko noted, "This is a little extreme. Then again, in the past it's taken a Kamen Rider to bring down a member of Foundation X. Perhaps the idea that these Phantoms might be superheroes is really throwing him off his game." "Superheroes, huh?," Sae asked, "That Joker certainly had a dapper appearance, that's for sure."

"Regardless, it's clear now the Phantoms have a hacker on their side," Kyoko noted, "Likely for some time, which is probably how they've been confirming any rumors they find on their own website." "Either that or they never needed the site to begin with," Sae replied, "Anyway, public support for the Phantoms is growing even more now." Kyoko nodded. "Indeed. I for one am not surprised, given how many crimes they've uncovered."

As for Akechi, he was in a serious slump. When he heard that the Phantoms had sent a calling card to Raiga, his first instinct was to head for his Palace and deal with him before the Phantoms even arrived. Unfortunately, he was fooled by the misleading wording of the calling card. Between that and how busy he was that day, when he went to check Raiga's Palace, all he got was, 'The destination has been deleted.' Completely shocked, he had broken down.

* * *

Akira went to see Ichiko that evening, only to find her completely plastered. "Tell me she's celebrating after seeing the news regarding Medjed," Akira pleaded with Lala. "Wish I could," Lala said, sighing, "But I'm honest by nature." "It's that bastard chief 'a mine!," Ichiko blurted out as she slammed her glass against the bar, "He went and doubled my quota! Can you believe it!?"

She sighed. "He's trying to bog me down with work so I won't have time for anything else." "Guess he doesn't like you," Akira snarked. Ichiko laughed. "Yeah. He prolly realizes something's up with me." She groaned. "I was just starting to feel like a real journalist again too... The rush I got from investigating Kayo's case... The thrill of uncovering the dark secrets hidden by our society..."

She downed her drink. "Now I can't even make any headway because of this stupid quota! What am I supposed to do!? Damn it... They'll fire me if I can't make that quota... And it's not like the authorities are working on the case. You'd think Kayo really was the culprit..." "You don't really believe that, do you?," Akira asked. Ichiko looked indignant. "Of course not." Her face softened. "But thanks... I kinda needed that kick in the pants."

She leaned back in her chair. "I almost feel responsible for all this happening, y'know? I'm the one who got Kayo into politics in the first place. She started out as a publisher, taking nature photos. She was an absolute genius behind the camera, though, which was why I made her my partner in the first place... I thought it'd be perfect." "Don't go beating yourself up over this," Lala reassured her, "Kayo-chan was just as set on exposing the evils of society as you were."

"That's a nice sentiment," Ichiko said, "But it doesn't change the fact that she wouldn't have gotten involved in the first place if I hadn't approached her. That's why I need to get to the bottom of this." "For my money," Akira said, "It sounds like you just ran into some bad luck. And that's no one's fault. Trust me, Ichiko, no one wins at the blame game." Ichiko sighed. "I guess you're right..."

She turned to Akira. "Y'know, it's weird you always manage to calm me down whenever we talk. I mean, you found me completely plastered, and yet all of a sudden, I'm starting to feel sober again... It's almost like you understand me." She smiled. "I guess I'd better give those Phantom articles the press they deserve. Who knows? Maybe it'll get the chief off my back." Akira chuckled, feeling his bond with Ichiko grow stronger.

 **Devil Rank 6**

Ichiko sighed. "In the meantime I should probably let up on my investigation." She then got an idea. "Maybe I could get some of my co-workers to do it for me. Those guys would do anything for a good scoop. Speaking of..." She turned to Akira. "Got any new information? I'm sure the info well is filling up again with the exposure of Toshiro Raiga." "I might have a tidbit or two," Akira said, grinning.

* * *

That night, Akira once again found himself in the Velvet Room. Toshiro Raiga was in another of the cells, and another lock on his own cell had been undone. "You have done well to defeat the demon of wrath," Igor said, "But information was unveiled that even I had not foreseen." "It's true," Lavenza stated, "We were unaware that Yaldabaoth was a man-made creation. We knew he came from human cognition, but did not know that human hands were behind it as well as human minds."

"It's fortunate Raiga's Treasure turned out to be Wakaba's research," Akira noted, "It means we have an ace up our sleeve for the coming struggles." Igor chuckled. "Indeed. I believe Morgana was quite accurate when he described you as the team's trump card. Though I suspect you are still curious as to who stole the original research. I know only that they are at the head of this conspiracy that Yaldabaoth has crafted. But fear not, you'll come to know him within the next few months."

He shifted his posture. "The greatest turning points are yet to come. You have already been given the name of the next demon you are to face, Okumura. And during that time, you will have a brief encounter with your primary nemesis, Crow." He grinned. "Yes... Things are turning out better than before. New events have emerged that benefit you. I have every faith that you can free this world from its oppressors." Akira smiled as he felt his bond with Igor grow.

 **Fool Rank 7**

"You're Confidants are developing nicely," Igor noted, "Only a few more, and you will have completed the Arcana. And from there, you can forge a ring of devoted allies. From what I determine, you have already reached more than a hundred total levels across all your Confidants. Continue to develope your relationships with them. You've already seen the benefits." Akira nodded. He knew it was only a matter of time before he could attain Futaba's Confidant.

* * *

 _August 23_

When Akira went to check up on Ichiko, she looked completely exhausted. "The chief's blasted quota has been running me ragged," she explained, "But luckily I was able to make some progress on my personal investigation. These Phantoms... I had my doubts but everything I've learned about them suggests they're the real deal. They show no signs of internal struggle, like the most tight-knit group you've ever seen."

 _'That's because we've established rules and work to become friends,'_ Akira thought. "Moreover," Ichiko continued, "There's no exchange of money for any of their jobs." _'Who needs to get paid when we can get money selling mental treasures and defeating Shadows?,'_ Akira thought, managing to keep a straight face. "Y'know," Ichiko said, "I'm starting to understand why you support them so much."

"Oh really?," Akira asked. Ichiko nodded. "Yeah. They kinda remind of myself back in the day. I'm all too familiar of how thankless fighting against the evil of society can be. But hey, someone's gotta do it. The Phantoms must have the exact same mindset." Akira smiled. "They probably do." Lala giggled. "I never thought I'd see that old, idealistic side of you again Ichiko. Maybe all this Phantom talk is starting to influence you."

"You think so?," Ichiko wondered, "I guess it has." Just then, Ichiko's phone went off. "Ohya here..." As she listened, her eyes went wide. "Wait, what!? You found Kayo!? Where!?" She frowned. "What do you mean you can't tell me!?" She never got her answer as the caller then hung up. Ichiko looked saddened. "Kayo..." "Who was that anyway?," Akira asked.

"One of my journalist friends," Ichiko explained, "He'd been following up an a pretty far-fetched series of rumors that he thinks could lead to Kayo. But now he's saying he doesn't want to get involved." She clenched. "Dammit! What the hell is going on!?" "At least this is progress," Lala said, trying to calm her down, "A week ago we didn't even know Kayo was still alive."

"That's enough of that," said a familiar voice. The trio turned to see Ichiko's chief walk into the bar. He did not look happy. "So you were investigating Kayo's case behind my back. Well that ends now. I'm cutting off all your resources." Ichiko scowled. "So you're the reasons my contacts won't answer me? Just what do you think you're doing? What happened to you, you used to be more concerned about Kayo than I am?"

"I wised up," the chief said, "There are consequences for prying too deeply into things that don't concern you. And just to make sure you stay out of this, I'll be doubling your quota again." "Do that and I can sue you for harassment," Ichiko noted, "You're already working me to the bone as it is." The chief looked flabbergasted. "But... But I'm only doing this for your own good. Do you really want to end up like your friend...?"

The scowl on Ichiko face made it plan that was the wrong thing to say. "Don't you dare talk about Kayo like that... She was worth ten of any of your lackies! And from the way you talk, I'm wondering if you might not know something about what happened to her." "Certainly sounds like you might have an idea or two," Lala agreed. "Yeah," Akira chimed in, "The way you phrased it certainly is suspicious."

The chief could see he was in a bind, but still said, "Well, that doesn't matter! The higher-ups already consider this matter settled, so that's the end of it!" He quickly headed out before anything else could be said. "Bastard...," Ichiko said, "It's like he's forgotten what real journalism means." She sighed. "And I was getting so close too... Now what?" "For starters," Akira said, "Try to calm down before you do something you'll regret."

Ichiko nodded before taking a few deep breaths. "Thanks Akira. Last thing I need is to give that bastard an excuse to fire me. But if he thinks it ends here he's got another thing coming. I'll make sure my next article lets him know he won't break me down." "That's the spirit," Lala said with a smile, "You almost look like you're old self again." Akira nodded as he felt his connection to Ichiko grow stronger.

 **Devil Rank 7-Outrageous Scoop unlocked**

"I'm still bit cheesed off though," Ichiko admitted, "All that stuff the chief said really got to me. Man, why can't I be better at controlling my emotions?" "Because then you'd lose your charm," Akira said. Both Ichiko and Lala looked at him, shocked at how genuinely he said that. After blinking, Ichiko sighed. "Why can't more men my age be like you? Anyway, let's get back on task. Any news from the Phantoms?"

* * *

 _August 24_

Hifumi and Akira were walking through Jinbocho, otherwise known as Book Town. "I really enjoyed that match," Hifumi said, "This partnership is certainly proving to be good for both of us." "I'm just surprised Ryuji is learning is so easily," Akira snarked, causing them both to laugh. "Anyway," Hifumi said, "The reason we're here is because there are a number of shogi-related books, which should you and your friends study a little on your own."

She stopped in front of one of the stores. "And this store here has the largest number of them. Best of all, there's a curry restaurant not far from here. I'd recommend the katsu curry." Akira smirked. "Tempting, but I'm kinda spoiled on Chief's curry. Why katsu curry anyway?" Hifumi shrugged. "I always eat it before a match, for good luck." Just then, a woman who was passing by stopped and looked at them. "Hifumi?"

Hifumi seemed to recognize the woman. "Oh, hello. How did your match go?" The woman looked confused. "I thought you knew. Today is our day off." Hifumi blinked and facepalmed. "Right... I forgot there are no matches scheduled for today." The woman looked at Akira. "So, out shopping with your boyfriend? How nice for you?" "Oh, I don't have a boyfriend," Hifumi corrected her, "This young man is just my playing partner. I've been coaching him for some time now."

The woman's eye twitched. "Even better... I shouldn't be surprised, with how famous you are. Well, I won't intrude any further..." And she walked off. "What was that all about?," Akira asked. "Sorry about all this," Hifumi said, "She wouldn't have glared at you if I wasn't here. She's my senior, who I recently defeated in a title match." Akira shrugged. "I've gotten used to glares pretty quick. Although they have been glaring at me less in school..."

Hifumi smiled. "Thanks for being so understanding." She sighed. "The truth is... I'm not very well-liked by my seniors. And it seems the more attention I get, the more enemies I make... And the more lies that get spread about me..." She looked up. "I wonder... If it might not be the same for the Phantoms." "Well, public opinion about them is still divided," Akira noted, "And there are still those in the media who claim the Phantoms are dangerous criminals."

He smiled at her. "But I bet they just take it in stride. After all, they do what they do because they feel it's something they have to do. They're cool like that." Hifumi smiled. "I feel the same way about them. Maybe it's because I can see so much of myself in them." _'It would be interesting to see what she would have been like as a Phantom Thief,'_ Akira thought.

"Though their victories couldn't done with will alone," Hifumi noted, "Just how do they change a person's heart?" Akira shrugged. "How does anyone change a heart, really? It's a mystery that might never be solved." Hifumi nodded. "Though I'm still interested from a tactical standpoint and- Oh, but we're getting off-topic here, aren't we?" She looked embarrassed. "I've never really been this talkative. Maybe it's because I feel like I rely on you." As she said this, Akira could feel their bond growing stronger.

 **Star Rank 4**

"Perhaps we could continue to chat at a later time," Hifumi said, "I must admit, it's refreshing to have someone to talk to who's my own age. Do you have many other friends outside your own school?" "Who are my age?," Akira asked, "Just Yusuke. Say... Are you saying we're friends now?" Hifumi giggled. "I guess I am. Come on, there's this great book I have to show you."

* * *

 _August 25_

Toranosuke and Akira were surprised when Matsushita asked to meet with them near the Shibuya station. "I heard about you meeting with Benzo," Matsushita said, "So I think it's time I play it straight with you. Our party is currently fighting with the Kuramoto group." Toranosuke looked shocked. "You're fighting with your own former mentor?" "I have my own ambitions," Matsushita said simply, "As much as I owe the old man, I need to step out of his shadow sooner or later."

"Does this have anything to do with what Benzo said about the Kuramoto group forming a new party?," Akira asked. "He told you about that, did he?," Matsushita said, "Yeah, it does. And it's not just the Kuramoto group. They're secretly working with members from other parties as well. Listen Tora, I think it would be best if you decline his offer, even if you don't accept mine. That way, on the off chance your own campaign is successful, you won't have to worry about having anyone pulling your strings."

"Do they think I know something I shouldn't?," Toranosuke asked. Matsushita shrugged. "I doubt it's that deep. But I did find out something. The real culprit behind the expense misappropriation case you were blamed for... Is was old man Kuramoto." Toranosuke and Akira looked at each other in surprise. "Are you sure about this?," Toranosuke asked. Matsushita nodded. "I looked into the party's off-the-record accounts from twenty years ago. What I found leaves no doubt in my mind."

"Now it all makes sense," Toranosuke said sadly, "But why would he do something like that in the first place?" "His popularity was all bought," Matsushita explained, "As a result his funds were drying up. I don't know why he turned you into the scapegoat. Maybe it was bad luck, or maybe you seemed the perfect target after the fiasco with your vacation."

Toranosuke nodded. "So, that's what you're offering me. A chance to clear my name. More altruistic than I feared, but why explain all this now?" "Because you got a different offer from Benzo," Matsushita explained, "When I learned that, I knew I had to act quickly or lose my chance. If you're sided with me, then my party can make sure you don't receive any repercussions from revealing the truth about Kuramoto."

Toranosuke muttered to himself. "So I can join with Matsushita and take revenge, but it would mean I'd have to drop out of the election..." "That's a tough choice," Akira noted, "I'd recommend going with your gut on this." Toranosuke nodded. "Sorry Matsushita, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline. Call it illogical if you wish, but revenge is not who I am. And even if it were, I won't compromise my beliefs."

Matsushita seemed disappointed at first, but then just smiled. "Somehow I had a feeling you wouldn't take it. Sorry for springing this on you so quickly. That reminds me, your next speech will be in regards to the Phantoms right? The media's really been buzzing since it was revealed the Medjed threat was a fake. I'll talk the to party and be there to support you."

"You're not going to expect a debate about them, are you?," Toranosuke asked. Matsushita shook his head. "Actually, I thought it might be a good opportunity for you assert your innocence. One way or another, I'm determined to see the Kuramoto group's influence over the government diminished." He turned to Akira. "Would you mind keeping word of this secret?" "Sure," Akira said, "I'm pretty good at keeping secrets." Matsushita nodded, then bowed and left.

"Well this is a fine mess," Toranosuke said, "All I wanted to do was spread a positive message about what our government needs to do for the people... And here I am caught in a political crossfire. And worse, it's between my best friend and my former mentor. Should I really cast aside my beliefs just to achieve my dream?" "If you did that what would be the point?," Akira asked.

Toranosuke smiled. "There wouldn't be any. If I betray my beliefs, then I'd be betraying my supporters. Then I really would go back to being No-Good Tora." He looked at Akira. "You know, it seems I have an easier time making a decision when you're around. Almost like my heart was being manipulated..." He chuckled, and Akira got the distinct impression Toranosuke was onto him.

"I always think that the Phantoms actions were identical to your own," Toranosuke said, confirming Akira's thoughts, "You stood besude me, even when I had no other supporters. And the look in your eyes, like you understood what it meant to be a victim of injustice." Akira grinned. "You saw through me from day one, didn't you?" Toranosuke grinned. "No one but a Phantom could stand up to people like Kuramoto or Matsushita."

Akira smiled. "I hope you understand that my identity has to be kept anonymous. Right now the Phantoms are locked in a dangerous situation, and the less their enemies know about them, the better." Toranosuke nodded. "Of course. But if you really need some additional pointers, here's one I always fall back on... Don't be afraid to make fun of yourself. It helps relieve tension." "Got it," Akira said, as he felt his bond with Toranosuke grow stronger.

 **Sun Rank 8-Mind Control unlocked**

"Well, anyway," Toranosuke said, "At the very least I don't think it would be a bad idea to accept Matsushita's help at my next speech. I hope to see you there, as well." Akira nodded. "Definitely." Toranosuke left, and Morgana appeared. "So he was able to peg you right from the start. Good thing he's so trustworthy." "It's very impressive," Akira admitted, "Yuuki only figured it out because of the Kamoshida incident. Toranosuke figured it out all on his own."

* * *

 _August 27_

At the airsoft shop, Munehisa had been training Akira how to run the shops operations. During his time there, Akira recognized the various trinkets he brought from the Metaverse, already being dismantled for materials. "You certainly make good use of whatever you find," he noted. "If you know what you're building," Munehisa explained, "Then you can always find the right materials. Just make sure you learn everything. That way you can look like a normal employee."

Akira nodded. Whatever shady stuff Munehisa was up to, his business was certainly legit. Though when he looked around, he noted something. "Seems like the customer base is dry today." "Been that way for a while," Munehisa admitted, "Some guy on the internet claiming I'm only selling knock-offs. Once you get a bad rap like that, it's hard to shake." Akira chuckled. "Preaching to the choir on that one."

Munehisa looked genuinely surprised. "A guess even a kid like you can into some trouble, huh? Don't bother with the details, I'd rather not know." He seemed to contemplate something. "That said, it'd be best if you knew some details about what's going on around here. I'm guessing the rumor I mentioned is because of a guy named Tsuda." "I remember you mentioning that name back in the diner," Akira noted.

Munehisa nodded. "He's a lieutenant in the Hashiba Clan." _'Yakuza again?,'_ Akira thought, _'Kaneshiro was bad enough.'_ "I used to belong to the same clan," Munehisa said, surprising Akira. "Wow... I always knew you looked like a thug." Munehisa laughed. "Man, you've got guts kid! Anyway, Tsuda was my sworn brother in the clan. But now we've got some... Unsavory business going between us."

"You seem worried about it," Akira noted. "Heck yeah, I'm worried," Munehisa admitted, "I'm a known quantity in the underworld. One wrong step and that's it for me. But that's where you come in. You look normal enough, but at the same time you've got plenty of nerve. I doubt Tsuda would see you coming." _'Few people do,'_ Akira thought while internally grinning.

Munehisa grinning. "You don't seem scared at all." "When I make a deal, I like to keep it," Akira replied, returning the grin. Munehisa laughed. "Man, you're a real idiot! But I still got a soft spot for guys like you. Anyway, now you have a better idea what's going down. I'll be counting on you from now on. Oh yeah, I also added a few new things to the special menu, as a way of thanks for the earlier info." Akira nodded as he felt his bond with Munehisa grow stronger.

 **Hanged Rank 3-Medium Customization unlocked**

Just then a young boy entered the store. "Um... Hello?" Munehisa frowned. "I thought I told you to stop coming around here." "Is this a regular of yours?," Akira asked. "That's not important," Munehisa said sternly. He then turned to the boy. "Kaoru, just head home and study. You've still got your entrance exams coming up." Kaoru nodded sadly. "Okay..." And he left the store.

"Sorry if I sounded to curt," Munehisa said to Akira, "That's my son Kaoru. He's always stopping by asking if he can help out around the store. Normally I'd say yes, these aren't real guns after all, but then he'd ask too many questions about what I'm getting up to. I'd rather not expose him to that. Anyway, it's about closing up. How about we pick this up later." Akira nodded, then grabbed his bag before leaving.

* * *

 _August 28_

Futaba was hanging around the cafe while Akira and Sojiro were working. "So I hear you've been hanging out with Akira's friends," Sojiro said, "How's that been going?" "Pretty well," Futaba said, "Except when Yusuke wound up rearranging my Phoenix Ranger Featherman R figures. We then got into a heated debate about how he thought Featherman was a pale imitation of Chojin Sentai Jetman, and how Featherman was staying with the premise too long and recent episodes showed the producers were running out of ideas. He just doesn't get it."

"Yusuke's TV has been stuck on TV Asahi for some time," Akira explained, "As a result he's always able to catch Super Hero Time." Sojiro nodded in realization. "Anyway, you guys are heading for the beach tomorrow, right? Be sure to have fun while you're there." "My only concern is how much skin I'm gonna show," Futaba said, "I mean, I've gotten to the point where the sun doesn't bother my eyes anymore, but sunburns are another thing."

Just then, Kyoko showed up in the cafe. "Hey there Akira. Good to see you again." She looked to Futaba. "And you as well." "You already know her?," Sojiro asked, a little shocked. "I bumped into her yesterday when I was with Nana and Akira out near Akihabara," Futaba explained, "Naturally I was scared at first, like I usually am around new people. But once I learned who she was, I actually asked for her autograph."

Kyoko sat down as she smiled. "It seems Futaba's been following my career and is quite the fan. I'm a little embarrassed really. Oh, can I get the house blend please." "Sure thing," Sojiro said. Has he left to make the order, Kyoko turned to Akira. "By the way, that folder you gave me was quite enlightening. It was enough to convince a judge to reclassify Wakaba's death as a murder. Now the investigation into her death is reopened, much to the Ishida's chagrin."

"He's trying to fight it then?," Futaba asked. "Surprisingly no," Kyoko said with a shrug, "Oh, he's whining about it. But I guess he feels his hands are tied, since Raiga revealed in public that Wakaba was murdered, and now people are calling the SIU incompetent. He has no choice but to allow the investigation in order to dissuade the public. It doesn't help that the Phantoms are getting even more popular for exposing this. As of now, fifty percent of the world now believes in the Phantoms."

The two Phantoms' jaws dropped. "Did you say 'of the world?," Futaba asked. "The Phantoms may be limiting their actions to Japan," Kyoko stated, "But the world is starting to take notice. Their actions are being broadcast online, after all. Though Dietman Shido seems to think that these Phantoms are causing mass panic, making people unnecessarily nervous with their actions. It contradicts the fact that people were already terrified with these criminals around."

She got out her cell phone. "By the way. Do you happen to know anything about this app?" She held up her phone to Akira, who gasped. Her phone showed the symbol for the Metaverse Navigator. "This showed up on my phone after I picked up Akechi's," Kyoko explained, "It had the same eye symbol on it. Later my own phone had the same thing." "What were you doing with Akechi's phone?," Akira asked.

"I found him near catatonic on one of the benches at headquarters," Kyoko replied, "His phone was on the ground. When I first picked it up it had Raiga's name on it, like he was looking it up. When I got the same app I tried a few names I knew. Most of the names simply couldn't be found, but when I said Sae's name it said that destination was deleted. I finally got a hit with one of my classmates, Junko Enoshima."

"And what happened after that?," Akira asked. Kyoko then saw Sojiro come in with her order. "That might be best told another time," Kyoko said, "When I'm sure some people wouldn't call me crazy." She took a sip from her cup. "Mmm. I really need to bring my classmates here. This coffee is just divine. I gotta say, Akira, you certainly lucked out in spite of everything that's happened to you." She gave a wink that told Akira she knew his story. Still, he could tell their connection was growing stronger.

 **Justice Rank 3-Insider Info unlocked**

"Oh yeah," Kyoko said, "This evening, Toranosuke Yoshida will be making a speech regarding the Phantoms. Seems in the recent year Toranosuke's been growing in popularity, with many people finally deciding to look past his previous mistakes. He must have learned his lesson rather quickly after getting kicked out of office." Akira nodded. "Yeah, I'm actually going to be there myself."

* * *

That evening, Toranosuke was ready for his speech. Akira could already see his friends towards the back of the large crowd. Matsushita had set everything up as promised, in spite of Toranosuke turning his offer down. Matsushita didn't seem to mind, since it seemed clear Toranosuke wouldn't be accepting Kuramoto's deal either. "If you do decide to talk about being falsely accused," Matsushita said, "I"ll handle whatever comes from it." "Speaking of that," Akira said, "I think I recognize Benzo in the crowd."

Matsushita nodded. "I saw him too. He must be curious about today's speech." "I haven't spoken with him since our last meeting," Toranosuke said, "Perhaps this speech will serve as my answer for him." Already people were talking about the speech, many surprised that Toranosuke had a party backing him. "Well," Toranosuke said, "Can't the let the anticipation build like this. I'm going to get started." "Do your best out there," Akira said.

Toranosuke nodded and got onto the platform. Kyoko showed up as the speech got underway. "The reason they're causing such a stir is because they are addressing the world's problems. Setting aside whether their actions are right or wrong... There is one thing I can safely say about the Phantoms. A belief with conviction... Has the ability to move a person's heart."

 _'Belief with conviction,'_ Kyoko thought, _'That might be a contributing factor in the Phantoms actions.'_ Toranosuke continued his speech. "I'm sure you are all aware that I am 'No-Good Tora,' the one accused of embezzlement. I was a fool twenty years ago. It's no wonder that I was considered a failure as a politician. However, because I was accused like that that, I was able to understand the suffering of the weak."

Kyoko's eyes widened. _'That could be another reason why Kamoshida, Madarame, Kaneshiro, and Raiga changed so much. They realized their true weakness.'_ "Why am I in politics?," Toranosuke asked, "In the past, it was merely for personal gain. But why do the Phantoms continue to change hearts? I believe they do it for the world and its people. And in choosing to do justice for others, they had no choice but to disguise themselves."

 _'Hence the flashy outfit from Raiga's calling card,'_ Kyoko noted. "No matter what the world says," Toranosuke continued, "I fully support them. I'm just an average citizen. However, I will continue to voice my beliefs. I may not be able to become a Diet member this election... And I may not be able to effect change during my lifetime... But I've made my peace with that. I will be happy, as long as I can be a meaningful stepping stone for the future of our youth!"

The crowd applauded as Toranosuke finished. Kyoko soon found Akira with Toranosuke and Matsushita. "Very impassioned speech," she noted, "It's helped me think about a few of my own theories regarding the Phantoms. I too believe they are doing this for the right reasons." "Glad someone got what they wanted out of this," Matsushita said dejectedly, "Guess you have no intention of accusing Kuramoto."

Kyoko looked confused, but then had a brainstorm. "I think I might be able to help with that." She left immediately. After a brief silence, Matsushita spoke. "Well, regardless, I still found your speech moving. If you're still intent on proceeding with your candidacy, I'll see to it the party backs you. Legally, of course." He bowed, and then left, leaving Toranosuke surprised.

"Well," Toranosuke said, "This all turned out rather unexpected. Perhaps having you hear moved my heart in the place." "It's not our usual MO," Akira said cryptically, "But you certainly did have a change of heart." Toranosuke smiled. "Seems that way. Either way, I have much to thank you for. There are some who say its the worst thing to forcibly change someone's heart, but it is really so terrible when it's someone who needs their heart changed?"

 _'Definitely something to think on,'_ Akira thought, _'We Phantoms only change people's hearts when it's necessary to do so. Our power might be terrible, but as people trying to use that power for good, maybe it's not so terrible after all.'_ "I may not possess that same power," Toranosuke said, "But I won't lose to them when it comes to conviction. Even if my only weapon is my words, I know I can win the people over." Seeing Toranosuke's determination, Akira felt their connection growing stronger.

 **Sun Rank 9**

Afterwards, Akira met up with his friends. "That little speech boosted the Phantoms popularity a little," Yusuke noted. "Gotta say," Ryuji said, "I'm actually hoping Tora wins." "If he does," Morgana noted, "It could go a long way towards reforming the government. Who knows? We may see a future that doesn't need the Phantoms." "I'd like that," Ann noted, "We could use a break." That got the entire group laughing.

* * *

 _August 29_

The gang was finally ready to head for the beach. Since Makoto officially had her driver's license, her sister had bought her a van suitable for the whole group to travel in. Morgana appreciated the unknown humor that it resembled his own van form, albeit without the cat motif and with different coloring. "Sorry we're so late on this," Akira said, "Sojiro got in one last lecture about keeping boys from hitting on Futaba."

"That might be difficult," Nana said, "Considering the cute swimsuit we got for her." "Speaking of," Ann said, "I kinda had to buy a new one. I noticed my thief outfit was getting tight around the chest. Sure enough, it turns out I grew a little bit." Once at the beach, the entire place looked packed, but the group managed to find an isolated spot. "Looks like today turned out to be perfect for beach-going," Ryuji noted, "It's a little warm, but there's just enough cloud cover that shade's not an issue."

"Are you okay with all the people around here, Futaba?," Makoto asked. "A little," Futaba replied, "Just a little self-conscious. This swimsuit reveals more than I'm used to." Nana was the only girl there in a one-piece, making it obvious that Futaba still had growing to do compared to Makoto and Ann. The group enjoyed a quick lunch, Futaba having brought some from home, much to everyone's amusement.

Afterwards the gang played some beach volleyball, guys versus girls. Makoto was the ref to make things fair and to ensure even teams. Futaba had wanted to play hoping to improve her stamina. "When we're facing a Shadow I can hide in Necronomicon," she explained, "But the rest of the time I'm running alongside you guys. I need to be able to keep up."

Later, while the girls rode out in a banana boat, the guys tried finding someone for Yusuke. "Let's face it man," Ryuji said, "You're the only guy on this team who isn't spoken for. And I'm not gonna risk the Chief's anger by hooking you up with Futaba." They wound up with a lucky break when they ran into Hifumi, who seemed interested in Yusuke.

Later, the group was watching the sunset together. "By the way Futaba," Yusuke said, "We never asked how you found out about us in the first place." "It was because I had a bug in Leblanc," Futaba explained, "I listen in on Sojiro to make sure he's still in business. He loses his business, he can't take care of me. When I overheard you guys talking about changing hearts, I put two and two together with recent requests Nana had been making."

"So you only found out about us by coincidence?," Ryuji said, flabbergasted, "Man, you seem like such a genius, I thought you might have had some system." "Like any genius could really figure out who the Phantoms are with so little evidence," Futaba retorted, "Anyway, when I heard about the Medjed threat, I decided to help you guys out, and look into who was behind it. I never dreamed I'd learned the full truth about Mom's death."

"What do you remember from that day?," Nana asked. "Now that my mind is clear?," Futaba replied, "I remember Mom suddenly collapsing right when she was in the middle of the road. By the time she got back up... The light had already changed." "Geez," Ryuji said, stunned. Futaba nodded. "Right before then, Mom wouldn't answer me no matter how much I shouted. Afterwards I remembered the notes she was working on. She and Raiga had been putting the finishing touches on their cognitive research."

"And Wakaba's actions made you believe what you read?," Akira asked. "Yeah," Futaba asked, "It was in looking up information regarding any relevant data that I became such a skilled hacker." Morgana nodded. "So, you want to join us to find out who killed your mother?" Futaba nodded. "I think it's fate that we wound up together. I feel like I need to join you... So that I can finally find the truth."

* * *

Ishida frowned when he got the call. "I see. I believe we can adapt to this situation. The Phantoms are still growing in popularity after all. Still, the fact that Raiga is now untouchable is a concern." He paused. "I suppose it is mitigated by the fact that he does not know you. Don't worry about Okumura. Our agent has recovered, and he'll be making rounds in Okumura's Palace daily. Once we leak the information about Okumura's crimes, the Phantoms will find him an all-too-tempting target."

* * *

That evening, as Akira started to go to sleep, Morgana was startled awake by a terrible dream. "Lavenza...!" He shook his head as he saw Akira stir to waking. "What's up Morgana?" "Sorry," Morgana said, "Just dreaming about that day... The day the Velvet Room was attacked. The last thing I remember before being sent into the real world was something grabbing hold of Lavenza."

He sighed. "You can't imagine my relief to learn she was okay. I thought something terrible was going to happen to her." He sat up. "She's been in my thoughts more lately. Igor had plans to give me a more human form, like with the Shadow known as Teddie. But that plan got cut short..." He shook his head. "Well, I guess I can't help but be worried by it. We've made so much progress, but time is of the essence. I hope we can make it in time." Sensing his worry, Akira felt his bond with Morgana grow stronger.

 **Magician Rank 7-Harisen Recovery unlocked**

"Y'know," Morgana said, "I'm glad I established a role for myself early on. With Futaba as our information broker, it means I don't have to worry that she's the new navigator going forward. I still feel like I have a place here. Still, I'll feel even better once the distortion in Mementos is dealt with." "Glad you feel that way," Akira said before yawning, "Now let's get some sleep." Morgana nodded before stretching out and curling up.

* * *

 _August 30_

The following evening, Futaba was hanging around the cafe with Akira and Sojiro. "Man, am I stuffed. I've really gone too long without tasting that recipe. Thanks Sojiro. It really is the way I remember it." Sojiro smiled. "That's good to hear. I was worried about you for a while after that night. I never thought a friend on the internet could prove beneficial, considering all the stories I've heard on the news."

Futaba smiled. "Yeah, I guess I lucked out with Nana. Oh that reminds me. I gotta hurry to catch the first episode of that new anime." "Careful to watch where you walk," Sojiro said, "Last time you walked right into a pole." Futaba looked miffed. "At least I didn't stub my toe on the dresser like a certain someone!" Akira couldn't help but chuckle at that. Futaba grinned. "Well, gotta make like a tree and leaf!" She smiled and walked out.

"That curry was delicious though," Akira noted, "I think I might be addicted." Sojiro smiled. "Well, glad to see you have good taste." He then turned somber. "Listen, there's something important I should tell you." They both sat down at a booth with some coffee. "You remember I said that curry was developed by a scientific genius?," Sojiro asked, "Well, you may have already guessed that said genius was Wakaba."

Akira nodded. "Yeah. I kinda figured that. The way Futaba remembers it so fondly, it kinda made it obvious." "Yeah," Sojiro said, "It's Futaba's last remaining connection to her mother." He leaned back. "I think the reason why Wakaba was so into cognitive pscience was due to her nature. For her, logic prevailed over emotion, and she had an intricate knowledge of the human mind. My best pick-up lines proved useless against her."

Akira laughed. "She sounds like she wasn't very normal." "Hell, you want a good idea what she was like, just look at Futaba," Sojiro noted, "I think the only thing she inherited from Raiga was the hair color. Anyway, I kept trying for a while, but the only time I managed to surprise her... When I introduced her to my homemade curry." He chuckled. "The very next day she was asking me about what ingredients I used and what went into the cooking process. A few days later, she handed me a scientifically-enhanced version of that recipe."

He smiled. "It turned out to be miles better than what I had made before. From then on, curry proved to be Wakaba's specialty. Futaba came to love it from the moment she could eat solid foods." He looked saddened. "But after Wakaba's death... Futaba refused to eat it, not wanting to be reminded of the pain. It wasn't until after her talks with Nana that she started eating it again."

"So that's why you constantly serve this recipe here," Akira noted. Sojiro nodded. "After I took Futaba in, I vowed to keep the recipe alive. It was my hope that she could one day enjoy it again." "Sounds like it was all worth it in the end," Akira said, "But why pair the curry with coffee?" "That was Wakaba's idea too," Sojiro explained, "In spite of her introverted nature, she was very perceptive of the people around her. Without me even telling her, she figured out my love of coffee from just looking at me..."

He gave a shrug. "After that, I realized she was out of my league. Then again, by that time she already had Futaba, and I had assumed she and Raiga were serious about each other. Well, either way this curry has plenty of emotion behind it. That's why I'm counting on you to keep the tradition going." "You got it," Akira said. He could feel his bond with Sojiro growing stronger.

 **Hierophant Rank 5**

"Well," Sojiro said, "I should close up for the night. Things are getting way too sappy. Besides, Futaba should be waiting for me back home. Well, good night." Upstairs, Morgana had heard the whole thing. "I had no idea food could hold such memories. It must have something to do with sensory input. Regardless, memories are an important part of hope, so make sure you keep that promise to the Chief." Akira nodded.

* * *

 _August 31_

The next day, Futaba got a pleasant surprise when Sojiro took her and Akira out to the sushi restaurant in Ginza. However, Futaba got so excited stuffing her face that she had to take a water, followed by a quick trip to the bathroom. "She sure seems excitable," Akira noted. Sojiro laughed. "She's just glad to be going out again. Back in the day, she, her mother, and I would eat out often. The benefits of having the government sign your paychecks."

Futaba came back out. "Whew. I think I should call it quits." Sojiro chuckled. "All right. I need to use the restroom myself before I pay the bill." As he walked out, Futaba turned to Akira. "Y'know, my Mom took me to this place when I got into middle school, as a way of celebrating. I'd definitely like to come again, whenever possible. Oh yeah, we need to head for Akiba later. There's something I need to pick up." Akira nodded.

* * *

However, finding Futaba once Akira and Morgana got to Akihabara proved difficult. Finally, Akira spotted Futaba near a policeman. The poor officer was having a tough time getting Futaba to speak, and she seemed to be scared witless. "Jeez," Akira said as he approached, "Futaba." "Akira!," Futaba said as she ran over to his side. "Sorry about this officer," Akira said, "She's a friend of mine and we were supposed to meet up earlier, but she's a bit of an introvert and crowded place like this make her nervous."

The officer nodded in understanding, then walked off. "Thanks Akira," Futaba said, "I thought I was okay when I was able to walk around the beach without freaking out... But I guess that was only because you guys were around... I was so scared walking around here that I thought my heart was gonna pop! I just shut down with everyone staring. I felt good enough to stand when that police officer showed up, but it only helped a little."

Morgana sighed. "Next time, try calling Akira or any of the others when you need some help. Maybe call Nana if you need to come back here. This is her hometown after all, so she'd know it like the back of her hand." Futaba nodded. "Yeah, okay. Come to think about it, I do feel better when I'm around you guys... I can't even go buy a game without one of you here."

Her eyes lit up. "Hey... That makes you kinda like a key item! Maybe if I'm around you long enough, I can learn to do things on my own!" Akira smiled. "I see... I think I know the perfect deal for us to make." "Deal?," Futaba asked, "Oh, like that give and take thing Morgana mentioned. Yeah... You help me get better at socializing, and in exchange I work to improve my navigation skills." "Then we have a deal," Akira said as they shook hands, forming a new bond.

 **I am thou, thou art I...**

 **Thou hast acquired a new vow.**

 **It shall become the wings of rebellion**

 **That breaketh thy chains of captivity.**

 **With the birth of the Hermit Persona,**

 **I have obtained the winds of blessing that**

 **Shall lead to freedom and new power...**

 **Hermit Rank 1-Moral Support unlocked**

"Alright then," Futaba said, "Now that I'm feeling better, it's time to buy that game. I'm so gonna crush Nana's high score." "Wow," Morgana said, "Sojiro wasn't kidding when he said you were like a younger version of your mom." "Oh, you think so?," Futaba asked, "I guess I could see that, though it's kinda weird seeing it from the outside in. Though Mom never seemed to complain." "Strange minds think alike I suppose," Akira said with a laugh.

* * *

That night, Akira was once again summoned to the Velvet Room. "You're rate of growth has been proceeding at an impressive rate," Igor noted, "At this pace, you will easily be able to stand against the coming ruin, and even reverse it. And you're new Confidant, Futaba. Her power is a rare and valuable one. Be sure to make good use of it." Akira nodded. "Having someone who can map out the Metaverse would really help."

Igor nodded. "And with a strong enough heart, she can even make navigating Mementos a trifle. Navigators such as her have been the tipping point for Persona teams in the past." He grinned. "Your path is heading to an interesting future. I can finally start to see its route, and though still wracked with hardship, your efforts will soon bear fruit." Akira could tell Igor was expecting great things, and could feel their bond growing stronger.

 **Fool Rank 8-Ultra Stock unlocked**

"I have expanded your soul as far as I can," Igor said, "Any further could cause irreparable damage. However, this will provide you with plenty of options for combat. Before long, there won't be anything in the Metaverse that can stand against you. But remember, you must believe in that power." Akira nodded. "I understand. We'll make sure to stop Crow and his bosses." Igor nodded. "I know you will. But for now, you must get some rest. You will soon need it."

To be continued...

 **I am so sorry this took so long! But on the bright side, you get an early Christmas present (or whatever winter holiday you celebrate). Anyway, Kyoko's Insider Info ability... In-game it's meant to enhance the Third Eye Akira got from Igor. Basically, whenever he spots a breakable that has something in it, if there's an exclamation point above it, then it holds a sellable treasure instead of a usable item. We're soon coming up on the big changes. Read and review.**


	7. September

**Ready to set up for another big chapter. And there's gonna be some serious changes in this one. Yeah, we're piling on the alternate universe details. Also, I decided to stop using the Mementos formula from earlier, reading out the charges against each target. It got too hard to write in. Disclaimer: I don't own Persona, Akiba's Trip, or Danganronpa.**

Chapter 6: September

 _September 1_

With school having returned, the Phantoms were hanging out in Shibuya after school hours. "So," Ryuji said, "We have some whack-job with access to the Metaverse, offering his powers as a hitman of sorts. What a pain." "If only we knew more about him," Yusuke noted, "That way it would help us take him down easier. All we know is that he likely has some sort of trap waiting for us, possibly in Okumura's Palace."

"Sounds like we're not going diving into his head so quickly," Morgana said, "I'm okay with that. Without a sound plan to deal with Crow, casing a Palace could be a risky venture. These mental shutdowns are created by destroying someone's Shadow, after all. One misstep, and Crow could have the world thinking we were cold-blooded killers." "Of course," Nana said, "This is mitigated by the fact that if we were to take out Crow, his trap fails. But we'd need to be to handle him. He's been at this longer than we have, after all."

"That reminds me," Futaba said, "Apparently Yuuki recently added a poll to decide who the next target of the Phantoms should be." "We can't just go and target whoever's least popular with the people," Yusuke noted, "We made Kyoko a promise, after all." "Although," Ryuji said, "If we decided Okumura's not worth it, it wouldn't be a bad idea to target someone else entirely. Who knows? It could throw off our enemies."

"Ryuji's got a point," Morgana said, "Which is weird to say... Anyway, we need to get some more information on these mental shutdown cases." "My sister's been investigating them," Makoto noted, "But I don't know how I'm going to ask her about it without looking suspicious." "Use this," Futaba said, handing Makoto a USB, "It's got a special gimmick of mine that'll clone any hard drive, even bypassing the OS password."

Makoto sighed as she took the USB. "Lucky for us Sae frequently brings her laptop home. The real trick is going to be pulling this off without her figuring it out. I'm not sure how she'd react to finding out who we are, especially if she finds out I'm involved." "It's a risk we have to take," Morgana said simply, "Until Crow is dealt with, every job we take on is extra dangerous." Makoto nodded.

* * *

That evening, Akira was helping at the cafe again. A female customer was enjoying her meal and seemed to be eyeing Sojiro. "So-chan, don't you ever get tired of living alone? Don't tell me you've given up on married life?" Sojiro shrugged. "I really have all I need in life as is. And I'm not as alone as you might think. Besides, what I want out of life most is spicy stimulation followed by smooth, relaxing comfort, and I can get both from my curry and coffee."

The woman pouted before turning to Akira. "He always dodges my questions like that. So, how do you feel about his solitary lifestyle?" "To each his own, really," Akira noted, "If this is the life he wants, I'm not gonna question it." Sojiro laughed at the woman's flabbergasted expression. "Seriously though," he said, "The only thing I really care about is my customers' satisfaction. Nothing makes me happier than seeing them relax while they enjoy themselves."

After the woman left, the Sojiro and Akira started cleaning up. "Is she always that pushy?," Akira asked. "No, she seemed especially aggressive today," Sojiro noted, "Unfortunately, I'm well past my dating prime, and I still have Futaba to think about. Finding a partner just isn't for me anymore." "Not to mention staying professional," Akira said with a grin. Sojiro laughed. "Yeah, can't keep them too close, but you can't push them away either."

The mood suddenly turned sour when the same man from a few weeks ago showed up once again. Sojiro sighed when he saw him. "You again... Don't you ever give up?" The man smirked. "Well, considering what I just learned, I'd say I have reason to return. Seems Futaba's been cut off from school and society this whole time. Doesn't sound like good parenting." "I've already been asked about that," Sojiro retorted, "If you've really done your homework you'd know the reason. And you're the last person who should be talking about good parenting."

The man's normally cheerful look soured. "I did all I could. So... That money?" Sojiro crossed his arms. "You really think I'm going to pay you after who horrible a life Futaba has living with you?" That got Akira's eyebrow raised. "Besides," Sojiro noted, "I already waived you the inheritance for custody. Don't tell you already blew through it?" The man scoffed. "That's none of your business. And I'm willing to take this to court if I don't get that money. I wonder who'd win between a blood relative and a mere legal guardian..."

"Why not ask Futaba?," Akira chimed in, "I don't know the whole story here, but she seems quite content from what I know of her." The man smirked. "Oh yeah, I forgot about this kid. I've already heard of his criminal record." "Akira's probation is already on record," Sojiro countered, "And considering he hasn't gotten into trouble once since then, bringing it up would only count against you. Nice try."

The man's face darkened. "The point I'm trying to bring up is that doesn't seem like the safest environment for Futaba." "You shut your mouth," Akira retorted, "You are no position to make that claim." The man growled. "You... I can have you sued for intimidation." "Hope your ready to lose then," Sojiro said, "As you're always ready to point out, I used to work for the government, so I'm familiar with the legal system. Go ahead and try abuse it. I doubt you'll get far."

Just then, Futaba walked. "Hey, Sojiro, I hunger!" She then spotted the man and her face darkened. "Oh... You're here... Why are you back?" The man seemed to cheer up again. "Futaba-chan! Long time no see!" Then to his surprise, Futaba went and slapped him. "Don't you dare call me 'Futaba-chan'! Not when you haven't even shown an ounce of care for me after Mom died! Now get out!"

The man seemed completely shocked, but decided it was best to heed Futaba before things escalated further. Sojiro sighed in relief. "Sorry about this, Futaba. Are you alright?" "I'll be fine," Futaba said, "I've wanted to do that for a long time. Unfortunately, him showing up here made me lose my appetite. Can you escort me home? I don't feel safe on the streets right now." Sojiro nodded.

When Sojiro returned to the cafe, he saw Akira enjoying some coffee. "Is she gonna be okay?," he asked. Sojiro nodded. "She's fine, but the whole ordeal wore her out." "I got the gist of what might be going on," Akira noted, "Is that man related to Futaba in some way?" "Yes he is," Sojiro replied, "He's her uncle, Youji Isshiki. You see, after Wakaba died, Futaba got passed from one relative to the next for a few months. Youji was the last of them, and by far the worst."

"Dare I ask?," Akira said, dreading the answer. Sojiro sighed. "Maybe it's best if you do know. It'll help you understand the situation better. While most of Futaba's relatives treated her with indifference at worst, Youji treated her as little better than an animal. He never once fed her, and forced her to sleep on the floor like an animal. Hell, he wouldn't even let her bathe..." Akira shook his head ruefully. "Her mental state was fragile enough as it was, and then all that?"

"Luckily I was able to discover what was happening," Sojiro said, "And was able to take legal custody of Futaba away from Youji. In order to preemptively placate his lawyer, who I knew would be demanding some form of compensation, I signed over Wakaba's inheritance, relying on my personal savings from my government career to take care of Futaba. It's also why I moved out here, to get as far away from that bastard as I could."

"I'm surprised he still wants more money," Akira said. "So am I," Sojiro replied, "He'd been whining about the expenses of taking care of Futaba, I thought throwing some money his way would shut him up. Guess I was wrong." He sighed. "Maybe paying him off was a mistake." Akira shook his head. "You did that to save Futaba. That was no mistake." Sojiro smirked. "Thanks for the vote of confidence. Anyway, in spite of my best efforts, it was a while before Futaba would even leave her room. Not until Nana came into her life."

"You tried to be there for her," Akira noted. "I sure did," Sojiro said, "I had no idea how deep Futaba's trauma was. Of course I considered a therapist, but it wouldn't do any good if she wouldn't see one. The most I could do was just leave some curry by her door and hope for the best. You can't imagine my relief when she first started letting me into her room."

He smiled at Akira. "And then you show up and after a few months, it's as if Futaba never saw the incident. Still, I'm not entirely sure I'm the best guardian for Futaba. Not when I could so little for her other than make sure her basic needs were met. But I'll be damned if I let her return that man's custody." Akira could feel Sojiro's determination as he said that, and could also feel their bond growing stronger.

 **Hierophant Rank 6-Coffee Mastery unlocked**

"By the way," Sojiro said, "I noticed you were practicing in your spare time. Let me see how far you've come." Akira nodded and poured a fresh cup for Sojiro. Sojiro took a quick sip and smiled. "Seems you've mastered the art of brewing. Looks like I have nothing left to teach you in that regard. Well, it's just about closing time. Plus, I'm still worried about Futaba." Akira nodded. _'He might be a better guardian for Futaba then he gives himself credit for.'_

* * *

 _September 2_

The next day, Ryuji caught up with Akira outside the school gates. "Hey, did you catch the ad on the train?" "Yeah," Akira said, "Seems Principle Kobayakawa made a statement after some gossip rag reported the cover-up regarding Kamoshida." Ryuji nodded. "Kobayakawa admitted to covering up the whole thing. Also gave a list of teachers he expressly told not to report Kamoshida's actions. Glad Kawakami-sensei wasn't one of them. Anyway, those teachers the principle mentioned will be giving interviews in exchange for the tabloid staying away from Shujin."

He turned to enter the building, and nearly bumped into the same girl they had seen back at the fireworks festival. "Oh," she said, "I'm sorry." "It's cool," Ryuji said, "I wasn't paying attention." The girl nodded and headed off. Ryuji looked, and sure enough she had been carrying a watering can. "Just like you said. She seems to be taking care of the flowers out here." Akira nodded. "Anyway, we should get to class." Ryuji nodded. "Oh yeah, Makoto mentioned that there would some changes to the upcoming class trip."

"Like what?," Akira asked. "Nothing big," Ryuji replied, "Just that third-years are replacing some of the senior staff as chaperons. Other than that, the schedule for the trip has already been planned out in advance. I guess Kobayakawa was expecting something like this to happen." Akira nodded. "He did admit to being part of the cover-up. Makoto mentioned he even regretted doing it. Seems our work is really changing things." He smiled, having an idea of just how things were changing.

* * *

After school, Akira met with Futaba in his room. "Sojiro's been wanting me to get back into school," she said, "I can see where he's coming from, but wouldn't it be better to just do online classes?" "On paper, maybe," Akira replied, "But how would you know you're really doing well with said classes?" Futaba tapped her chin. "That's a good point. Often times there's no substitute for human interaction. And I'm never gonna get on Nana's level if I can't learn how to handle myself in public."

She smiled. "Besides... I really do wanna go back to school. It'd be nice to give it a second try after..." She shook her head. "Still, am I ready?" Akira placed a hand on her shoulder. "We can get through it together." Futaba smiled and nodded. "You're right! I just need to give it my best!" She then got a brainstorm. "Hey... I should make a promise list!" Akira looked confused. "A promise list?" Futaba nodded. "Like the ones I used to make with Mom all the time!"

She smiled as she closed her eyes. "She'd write down all my goals for the month, just some little things like running errands, and once I finished one, she place a big stamp on it!" She giggled. "She would always write these funny little comments as well. Then, when I completed all my goals for the month, she'd take a day off work to spend time with me." Akira nodded. "Okay, I think I get it. So, what sort of promises do you have in mind?" Futaba thought for a while before grabbing a notebook.

After a bit of writing, she was finished. "Okay, so here are my promises. One, go somewhere with lots of people. I need to get used to bigger crowds. Two, go to school. If I'm going to be attending, I need to experience what the inside of a school is like. Three, learn about my generation. I can only learn so much from a computer screen. Four, have a normal conversation with a stranger my age. Someone from our inner circle that I haven't met yet should do the trick."

"You've put a lot of thought into this," Akira said, "But I don't think this is the sort of thing you can do in just one month." "That's why I didn't set a deadline," Futaba explained, "My social issues aren't going to disappear overnight." She pointed to Akira. "But I know I can get them done much faster if I have you helping me." Akira smiled, sensing Futaba trust as he felt their bond grow stronger.

 **Hermit Rank 2-Mementos Scan unlocked**

"I'll make sure to put some extra effort into my navigating," Futaba said confidently, "With the information Morgana gave me, I should be able to help map out Mementos starting the next time we go there." Akira nodded. "And we should probably plan a trip soon, the requests have been piling up. We need to find our way as deep as possible so we can get to the heart of the issue."

* * *

That evening, Makoto finally got a chance to gain access to Sae's laptop. "Sorry I haven't been home lately," Sae said, "With the Isshiki case reopened things have been busy. I needed a stress outlet, so I hooked up with an old high school boyfriend." Makoto looked surprised. "You had a boyfriend in high school?" Sae smirked. "Surprised? We kinda drifted apart after Dad died, but I recently found the time to reconnect with him."

She saw Makoto's slack jaw and laughed. "Don't give me that look. I'm still a woman after all. Anyway, I'll be taking a long shower before dinner. After what's been going on lately, I could use it." _'Perfect timing,'_ Makoto thought. She waited until she heard the shower, then slipped Futaba's special USB into the laptop. Instantly the program went to work. The copy was complete well before Sae had finished, leaving Makoto sighing in relief.

* * *

 _September 3_

The next day after school, the Phantoms gathered in Futaba's room. "Perfect," Futaba said as she downloaded the copy, "Just as I programmed it." "Thank goodness," Makoto said, "I was afraid I hadn't done it right. This was likely to be our only chance before the school trip." "I'm really looking forward to the food in Hawaii," Ann said, "They have a much different idea of what's gourmet over in America, which means the steaks are much thicker than here in Japan."

"It seems I'll be accompanying you as well," Yusuke said, "Kosei's planned trip to Los Angeles got rained out, so they moved the trip to Hawaii instead." "Wait, it's raining in Los Angeles?," Nana asked. "No, but the local forecast calls for a heavy rainstorm during the original flight plan," Yusuke explained, "The school decided to go for a safer option. Since it's last minute, they're collaborating with Shujin in order to have a proper schedule for the trip."

"Found something interesting guys," Futaba spoke up, "Seems Crow has a pattern for his mental shutdowns." "What did you find?," Akira asked. "Each of these mental shutdowns was well timed," Futaba explained, "Taking place during a time when a victim was in a position where they could conceivably die from an accident." Ann gasped. "Like how your Mom was crossing the street..." Futaba nodded. "There were other cases where a victim was in a bathtub, or driving."

"Wow," Ryuji said, "You got all this info in just a few minutes? That's way better than Morgana!" Morgana huffed. "What's that supposed to mean?" "It's just, between Makoto and Futaba you don't seem to have much more to offer," Ryuji said. Nana scowled. "Okay then. Maybe we could have Makoto or Futaba give us a lift through Mementos. Or maybe one of them knows a few thief tools and how to craft them. Of course, we'd also be short a fighter in case we run into Shadows."

Seeing Nana's voice dripping with sarcasm, Ryuji sighed. "Okay, you made your point... Sorry Morgana." Morgana nodded. "Apology accepted. I'll grant you that with Futaba here I no longer need to act as navigator, but don't forget that as this team's mastermind I am far from useless." "I'd have thought you'd have gotten that mouth under control, Ryuji," Akira said with a smirk. Ryuji just slumped.

"Okay, now that the drama in the room has been settled," Futaba said, "Let's get back to taking this seriously. It's still going to be a while before I can go through this entire drive. That said, I should be finished by the time your vacation is over. Hopefully, we can find some information that will give us an edge over Crow." "Wouldn't it be something if Sae had an idea who he was?," Yusuke asked. Akira shook his head. "I doubt we'll be that lucky."

* * *

That evening, Munehisa sent Akira around Shibuya to gain information from a local homeless man. Apparently, this man had knowledge concerning Tsuda's recent business dealings. The man in question eyed Akira cautiously. "Iwai sent you, yes? I'll just act like I'm rambling. Feel free to eavesdrop." And with that, his expression seemed to become like glass.

"An exec from the Hong Kong triad came to Japan 'round New Year," he muttered, "Made a huge deal with an Asian investor. Was about... One-hundred million yen worth. You'd figure something that big would get more people talking. Perhaps they leased out a high-end club for privacy...? Not that I would know anything about that." He adjusted, which Akira took as a sign that the old man had said all he knew.

When Akira returned to the airsoft shop, he saw Munehisa talking to a rather intimidating looking man. "An impressive selection as always," the man said, "You could start a war with the stock here." Munehisa seemed to be rather nervous. "T-Thanks for saying so, Tsuda-san." _'So that's Tsuda,'_ Akira thought, _'I'd better give him a wide birth.'_ "Well," Tsuda said, "I should get going. Just remember to have one of everything on special order."

"I'll rush what I can," Munehisa said, "But I can't promise that it'll be a quick delivery." Tsuda shrugged. "If it'll take time, then fine. Just not too long. I'd hate for your son... Kaoru was it...? I'd hate for him to learn the secret you've been keeping from him." He politely walked past Akira, not giving him a second thought. Munehisa breathed a sigh of relief. "I'd nearly forgotten what makes him such a great negotiator in the yakuza." "So," Akira said, "That was Tsuda then."

Munehisa nodded. "Yeah, that was him. Seems he's in a good mood, though. Normally he'd roughly nudge someone out of his way when passing them. On the other hand, he always holds back around younger kids. That reminds me, you learn anything good?" Akira smile and nodded, then proceeded to relay everything he learned. Munehisa grinned. "Interesting... I wouldn't be surprised if Tsuda was involved in this."

"How do you figure?," Akira asked. "He's been bragging about some big score he made at the start of the year," Munehisa explained, "There might just be a connection. But it'd be safer if I conduct further research myself. Still, you did good, kid. This'll help me put a real scare in Tsuda!" "So," Akira said, "Do I get my reward then?" Munehisa shrugged. "Not just yet. This info's good, but we still don't know how good."

"Fair enough," Akira replied, "Nonetheless, you seem real excited about this." "And why wouldn't I be?," Munehisa asked, "Tsuda's been hounding me for a while now. And while he's never made any physical threats, the threats he has made could tear me and my son apart. But now I have a chance to turn the tables. I'm real glad I met you, Akira. I never could've pulled this off otherwise." Akira smiled as he felt his bond with Munehisa grow.

 **Hanged Rank 4**

"Speaking of Kaoru," Munehisa said, "I'm gonna head home early and spend some time with him to celebrate." Akira nodded. He met with Morgana outside. "Sounds like Munehisa might be in some rough water." "He seems confident enough," Akira noted, "I'm just hoping he's not getting in over his head. We could be set back if we lose him." "I wouldn't worry too much," Morgana said with a grin, "Those connected to the Wild Card tend to lead a charmed life from the moment they meet him."

* * *

 _September 4_

Futaba decided to get started on her promise list, starting with going somewhere crowded. And she decided Akihabara was the best choice. Nana decided to tag along, since she knew the area better than either Futaba or Akira. At first things seemed to be going well. "Check out that tablet," Futaba said, "Whoever drew that picture is a real pro. Though not as good as Inari." "Inari?," Nana asked, confused.

Akira chuckled. "I think she's talking about Yusuke. Remember, his codename is Fox?" "Oh yeah," Nana said. Suddenly, the crowd around started getting excited. "What's going on!?," Futaba asked, nervous. Nana checked her phone. "Oh no. The present situation is thus... A super-limited sale just went up at the PC section. Three terabytes for only five hundred yen! And that means the entire store is gonna go into a frenzy!" Sure enough, the trio soon found themselves mobbed.

When Akira finally had breathing room, he found that Futaba and Nana had disappeared. As he began to worry, he got a call from Futaba. 'Mayday, mayday, mayday... I'm presently trapped in the Home Appliance Kingdom... The Three Terabyte War wages on outside!' Nana's voice was also on the line. 'Trapped outside? Try being in the thick of it! I haven't been this mobbed since the Synthisters invaded MOGRA!'

"I'm in the home appliance section myself," Akira said, "Can either of you make it to me?" A audible squeak from Futaba, and not over the phone, told Akira she was nearby. Seconds later, she popped out from behind one of the aisles. "Thank goodness. There you are." "Good to see you're okay," Akira said, "I was about to come looking for you." "Glad you two are bonding," Nana said as she approached, looking a little disheveled, "I was afraid I was gonna lose my clothes again."

"Again?," Futaba asked in confusion. "Long story, don't wanna repeat it," Nana quickly stated. Futaba just nodded. "But man... I thought I wouldn't see either of you until the end of time. Then as I was wandering... BAM! A wild Akira appeared." Akira and Nana just laughed. "For Pete's sake, Futaba, he's not a Pokemon," Nana said through her chortles. Akira smiled. "Well, it's good to see you're okay."

"Oh, so you were worried about me," Futaba said, grinning, "I'm touched. No seriously, I relieved to hear that. Anyway, it seems I was able to handle myself a lot better this time. I think I'm getting the hang of this. I guess this means I can check off one of my promises. And it's all thanks to the Three Terabyte War!" The trio laughed, and Akira could feel his bond with Futaba growing stronger.

 **Hermit Rank 3**

"I still need to put a bit more effort into it though," Futaba noted, "I was able to move on my own this time, but I was still panicking. Guess it's easier raiding a dungeon when you go with a full party. Is that something else I need to work on?" "Not necessarily," Nana noted, "There's lots of things that are easier with friends around." Futaba nodded. "Yeah, okay. I guess it would be nice to have help completing my promise list. Speaking of, I think it's time to make like a baseball player and run home."

* * *

That evening, Akira visited Toranosuke has he was preparing another speech. He had a look that showed something bittersweet happened. "Seems a weekly magazine reported that Kuramoto was the one responsible for the fund misappropriation case," Toranosuke explained, "This means the old man will likely be forced to retire from the political world. And without him, his group will likely fall apart."

"It's not like the police can arrest him, though," Akira noted, "The case was closed twenty years ago." "True," Toranosuke admitted, "But Kuramoto has a moral obligation at this point. Benzo is also retiring. I think he realizes that without his grandfather, the Kuramoto group is doomed to disband." "Seems Matsushita wasn't kidding when he said he wanted the truth revealed no matter what," Akira said with a smile, "So, what does this mean for you?"

Toranosuke thought. "Well, for starters, with one of my three strikes being negated, it seems a lot of people have regained trust in me. And I plan to not waste this second chance. Well, I'd better get my speech started. A lot of people are hanging on my every word these days. And it helps that, with the article mentioning that I didn't want to name the real culprit in spite of knowing who they were, people have begun to admire me for quietly accepting the charge for twenty years. I honestly never expected this to happen."

"It's because you're true self was revealed," Akira noted, "Just don't let your guard down." Toranosuke smiled. "Don't worry. I've learned how to watch my words over the last two decades." He looked up and closed his eyes. "You know, it feels like I may finally have a chance to get elected this time. And this time, I'll use my position properly, for the benefit of the people."

"I guess you won't be needing my help anymore then," Akira said. "Seems like it," Toranosuke said with a chuckle, "But you can rest assured that you, and the other Phantoms, will continue to have my support. After all, we're both fighting for a future where people don't have to be afraid to stand up against injustice. And it's thanks to you that I was able to stand up for what I believe in." He and Akira shook hands as Akira felt their bond solidify.

 **I am thou, thou art I...**

 **Thou hast turned a vow into a blood oath**

 **Thy bond shall become the wings of rebellion**

 **And break the yoke of thy heart**

 **Thou hast awakened to the ultimate secret**

 **Of the Sun, granting thee infinite power...**

 **Sun Rank 10-Charismatic Speech unlocked**

Shortly afterward, Toranosuke began his speech. "Does anyone out there have something they aspire to do? I met a certain young man... Through a method that differs from mine, he was trying to reform the world. As you know, that is a very large mountain to cross. Unfortunately, I am unable to travel the same path as him. However, I will not say goodbye. Because we will surely meet at the peak. He is desperately doing what he aspires to do. So I encourage you all. Please find what it is that you aspire to do. And I will support you. Because that is what I aspire to do." He smiled as the crowd cheered loudly for him.

* * *

 _September 5_

Futaba felt ready to tackle the second item on her promise list, going to school. To help her get accustomed to it, Nana and Akira offered to show her around Shujin, and it wasn't long before Makoto joined in. "There's a lot of people here for after school...," Futaba noted nervously. "Some students are still studying after classes to improve their grades," Makoto explained, "And others have club activities. So, did you want to look around?" "I'd rather use a Goho-M...," Futaba muttered.

Akira chuckled. "Those don't work in the real world. Come on, we can do this together." Futaba smiled. "Well, I guess that's okay then." First Makoto showed Futaba to the cafeteria. "Y'know," Futaba said, "This reminds me of that one time I was only kid who didn't pudding with my meal... But on the other hand, Mom had made me a delicious katsudon so I wound up ignoring that. The other kids got jealous I had such a filling meal."

"Sounds like lunchtime was a mixed bag for you," Nana said. "Oh, you have no idea," Futaba said, "This one time I wound up eating a strawberry with ketchup on it. It was gross, but I was with a girl I was hoping to make friends with, and this got us both laughing together." That got the group laughing. Next Makoto showed Futaba the library. "We offer a wide variety of encyclopedias, textbook, study guides, and casual reading." "I've often found myself checking out books about the characters our Personas are based on," Akira chimed in.

"I could never really get into books all that much," Nana said, "Unless they're light novels or manga." "Well, you're in luck," Makoto said, "At the request of some of our more vocal students, the school started including entire series worth of manga and light novels." "There's so many here," Futaba said, "Back in elementary school, I was able to memorize every title on one shelf in the library at just a glance. Lots of the other kids thought I was making it up. Imagine the looks on their faces when I proved them wrong."

She looked a little sad. "Y'know, I was upset when they called me a freak afterward..." "I bet they were just surprised," Akira said reassuringly. Futaba nodded. "Yeah, in hindsight that was probably it. If there's one thing I inherited from both my parents, it's their combined intellect." She looked around. "Y'know, I always did like the library. It was a nice quiet place where I couldn't be bothered."

After a bit more exploring, the group was back at the school entrance. "Y'know," Futaba said, "I'm remembering why Mom insisted I go to school, and why Sojiro wants me to return. Coming back has made me remember both good and bad memories." "That's good to hear," Akira said. "And school's gotten a lot better since our first job," Nana pointed out, "The atmosphere is a lot more relaxed."

Makoto nodded. "And it's good to see how much you've improved, Futaba. Getting worried over bad stuff, but still remembering good stuff..." "It's because I have friends like you guys," Futaba said. She smiled. "I definitely think going to school here would be a good idea. Guess I can check off this quest then. Sojiro's gonna flip when he hears I'm actually looking forward to school." The group laughed as Akira felt his bond with Futaba grow stronger.

 **Hermit Rank 4-Position Hack unlocked**

"Y'know," Futaba said, "I just got inspired. I think I can use my intellect to give our team a tactical advantage in battle. Maybe even make it easier to hold up Shadows." "That would make things so much easier," Nana said, "Every time we come across a new Shadow form, Akira insists on trying to reason with it. It really gets draining on our spirit. Though it is satisfying to turn a Palace ruler's own guards against them." Makoto was about to speak up about talking about Phantom business, but shut up when she realized that what they were saying could be misconstrued as video game talk.

* * *

 _September 6_

The Phantoms gathered in Akira's room for a meeting. "Okay, guys," Akira said, "The school trip is tomorrow, which means we won't have much of a chance to do requests. So now's a good time to knock out as many as we can." "First we have Yoshimori Sakoda," Morgana said, "Remember Takanashi? Seems Sakoda is the bigger bully he was talking about." "I was able to overhear a conversation between the two of them," Akira said, "Sakoda seems to have some sort of blackmail on Takanashi."

"Now that's low," Ryuji said, "Blackmail is always ugly." The group was in agreement of going after Sakoda. "Next up is Nozomi Odo," Morgana said, "This one comes from a part-timer, name unknown, who works under him. Seems Odo's been extorting his part-timers while putting on a facade of pleasantness." "As someone who works several part-time jobs," Akira said, "I for one can't let this guy's actions go unpunished." The rest of the group was in agreement.

"Next we have a request from one of our own," Morgana said, "Seems Tae's gotten fed up with the director of her old hospital, one Shoichi Oyamada." "I've seen the guy in person," Akira chimed in, "He seems hellbent on driving Tae out of the medical business." "It's because of Tae that we have medical support while in the Metaverse," Makoto noted, "We have to help her out." The Phantoms were once again in agreement.

"Next up," Morgana said, "We have Toshio and Hiromi Takase." "A double target?," Yusuke asked, "What's the issue with them?" "They've been harassing Sadayo," Akira explained. Ryuji's eyes widened. "Oh shit, that's right. Sadayo's been moonlighting as a maid until recently." "And the Takases are trying to blackmail her," Morgana said, "Thinking she's involved in some sort of sex business." "They've been making her pay apology money for their son's death," Akira explained, "Until recently, she's been blaming herself for it." The gang agreed to take on this request.

"What else do we have?," Morgana said, "Ah, here's one. There's been a report about a cyberstalker targeting a Shujin student. Yuuki did some digging and was able to trace the cyberstalking to the blog of a girl named Yumeko Mogami. That's our target." "Stalkers are just the worst," Ann said in disgust, "We definitely need to stop this girl before she goes too far." The other Phantoms agreed.

"This next one might be a bit personal for me," Morgana admitted, "His name is Kazuo Tsuboi, and serial animal abuser." "I got the name while working at the local convenience store," Akira noted, "He seems to especially target cats for his abuse, hence Morgana's irritation." The gang agreed to take the request. "The next request comes in from our psychic contact, Chihaya," Morgana said, "The leader of the Assembly of the Divine Power, Yuichi Fukurai."

"The ADP?," Yusuke asked, "Do you mean that cult that's been cropping up for the last year or so? Supposedly Fukurai is a powerful psychic." "I doubt that's the case," Akira said, "Otherwise he would have called me out as a Phantom, but he completely bought the lie that I was an assistant of Chihaya. But he is skilled at short-term brainwashing, which could lead to problems in the Metaverse."

"I thought of that," Nana said, "So I got ahold of Tae for something capable of maintaining mental focus. The items she gave us should translate to equipment that'll ward off brainwashing." "Since we have that," Ryuji said, "I see no reason why shouldn't take this request." "I'm just glad Chihaya was smart about this," Akira noted, "Once she discovered what was going on, she just sent the name to the Phan-site." The group agreed to the request.

"Next one might not be as serious," Morgana said, "But is still a considerable issue. There's been a series of assaults on elderly folks perpetrated by a man named Taizo Naguri." "I overheard someone talking about him while working at the flower shop in the underground mall," Akira explained, "Lots of people are afraid to walk the streets while he's at large." "If he keeps going unchecked," Ann said, "Other people could be targeted." The decision was again unanimous.

Morgana looked through the requests. "Okay, next we have Shinsuke Kishi." "His name got passed while I was working at the Crossroads Bar in Shinjuku," Akira explained, "He's an executive who's been stealing credit for his subordinates' work in order to get ahead." "How despicable," Yusuke muttered, "It reminds me of Madarame. This man must be taught a lesson." The rest of the group agreed.

"Speaking of Crossroads," Morgana said, "Our primary informant on the street, Ichiko, has just put in a request regarding her chief, Shinpei Honjo." "He used to be a die-hard journalist," Akira noted, "But now he's a willing slave to his superiors, printing what they want instead of the real truth." Ryuji growled. "The mass media shouldn't be used as a tool to deceive. We need to put this guy back on the right path." The others nodded.

"This next one hits a little close to home," Morgana said, "Yasuo Jochi, who's been harassing the elderly couple who owns the movie theater here in Yongen-Jaya." "Oh, I love that old theater," Ann said, "Wait... Is he trying to buy them out?" Morgana nodded. "Seems that way. I don't know his reasons, but that theater is the couple's livelihood. We can't let him take that away from them." The Phantoms all agreed to take on the request.

"There's one final request," Morgana said, "A local gamer named Yoshikuni Nejima." "Why are we targeting a simple gamer?," Makoto asked. "Because this one's been cheating heavily in the competitive scene of Gun About," Akira explained, "I talked to another gamer who explained the whole thing." "I'll freely admit to having used the odd cheat code for single player," Ryuji said, "But cheating on multiplayer is just not cool."

"So," Morgana said, "Do we all agree?" "No," Nana said. The others looked at her. "Huh?," Ryuji said, "Why not?" "We wouldn't be able to beat him," Nana explained, "Thanks to his cheat, he thinks he's invincible on the gaming scene. Now given the rules of the Metaverse, how do you think that would translate to his Shadow?" Morgana's eyes widened. "She's right! We'd never be able to even damage him!"

"Not with our current level of skill, at least," Futaba noted, "But I know a gamer or two who might be able to help us out. We'll put Nejima on the back-burner for now, and while you guys go on your vacation, I'll send a video message as Oracle to the gamers of Gun About. Someone's bound to have a counter to Nejima's cheat." "Well, that aside," Akira said, "We have eleven requests to take care of. Ready Phantoms?" The group nodded.

* * *

The Phantoms started at the upper part of Aiyatsbus, and made their way down to the five area. There they soon found Sakoda. _"Well... If it isn't the Phantoms? I guess that weakling Takanashi decided to sic you on me. But what I can't understand is why. After all, in this dog eat dog world, it's might that makes right."_ "Even if we were to believe that," Queen noted, "That means our might makes you out as the villain."

"Besides," Skull said, "Your method of bullying is blackmail, so don't go feeding us any of your bullcrap. A coward like you doesn't have the right to call himself strong." Angered, Sakoda erupted into a new form, which looked like black version of Jack Frost. _**"I'll show you Phantoms who has the real muscle in this city! It's survival of the fittest, and no one's fitter than me!"**_

He attacked the Phantoms, but by now they were strong enough that a higher area Shadow like him was no trouble. He proved especially susceptible to Church's Bless skills. Defeated, he slumped to the ground. _"No... Was I... Was I really this weak...?"_ He chuckled. _"Guess I really am more bark than bite."_ "Keep this in mind," Joker said, "No matter how strong you think you are, there's always someone stronger."

Sakoda nodded, and faded from sight, leaving behind the Treasure seed. From there the Phantoms made their way down to the first area of Chemdah, where they found Odo. When he spotted the Phantoms, he smiled. _"Welcome! How may I help you people?"_ "Naturally we're here about your blackmailing activities," Fox replied, "It's gone too far, and we're here to make it doesn't get worse."

Odo scoffed. _"I was was put in charge of my store branch for a reason, because I'm more competent than those part-timers. They're the property of the shop, so they're mine to use as I please."_ "Do you even hear yourself?," Mona said, "People are not property. That's just basic human decency." Odo frowned, then erupted into a form resembling Setanta. _**"As if I'd take advice on business from a bunch of criminals playing hero! I'll kill you all here and now!"**_

Joker dodged Odo's first attack and smirked. "That would make you the criminal. Well, you already are for extorting employees." He raised his pistol and fired. The Phantoms continued to attack, eventually defeating Odo. He fell backwards and chuckled. _"Damn it... I looked like such a fool back there... Am I really not as qualified to be manager as I thought? No... Of course I'm not. Any truly competent manager would remember the difference between people and property. I guess... I'll just have to resign."_

"That's another one down," Fox said. Down on the third area, the Phantoms found Oyamada. The Shadow seemed to be cackling. _"Everyone else is such trash. I'm the head of the most prominent medical office, superior to all others! I deserve respect! Those fools should be grateful I choose to treat them."_ "Worst. Bed-side manner. Ever," Church quipped. Oyamada turned to looked at them. _"Ah, the famous Phantoms. Here for treatment, I presume?"_

"We already have a dedicated medical professional," Joker retorted, "And she's leagues above you." Oyamada scowled. _"You don't mean Takemi, do you? That woman breaks down when she hears a patient of her's dies."_ "At least she treats her patients like actual people," Oracle quipped, "And not stats on a chart." Oyamada growled as he erupted into a form resembling Thoth. _**"I will not be talked down to by such inferiors! I believe it's time for your treatment, but I'm a little out of practice treating arrogance!"**_

"Then it's a good thing we've had plenty of experience," Panther said with a smirk, "Pay attention and you might learn a few things." Sure enough, it didn't take long for the Phantoms to beat Oyamada. He got up from the floor sobbing. _"Why...? Why am I not good enough...?"_ He beat his fist into the ground. _"All I wanted was to save lives. To make my mark on medical history."_

"Sounds like you screwed up somewhere along the way," Skull noted. _"Yes, I suppose I have,"_ Oyamada admitted, _"I'm just a mediocre doctor. More than once I've mis-diagnosed a patient. Hell, the only reason I got promoted to director was because of my university connections. But Takemi... She's a true prodigy of the medical world. Her skills, her techniques... It all blew me out of the water. In a few short years she achieved what I had always wanted..."_

"You were jealous," Joker realized, "That's why you rushed her new medicine through testing." _"She warned me that it wasn't complete,"_ Oyamada said sadly, _"But I refused to heed her. Small wonder Miwa's parents transferred her to another hospital."_ Joker blinked. "Wait... So she isn't dead?" Oyamada shook his head. _"I had her moved to the hospice wing for terminally ill patients. But her parents had looked into the malpractice incident and found out I was the real responsible party."_

He sighed. _"I wanted to save face, so I forced the entire hospital and university to lie and say that she left the hospice and died. Still, she doesn't have much time left."_ Joker closed his eyes. "Tae's almost finished her new medicine. There may be hope yet. I'll let her know the truth. But you'll need to come clean on your end." Oyamada nodded, then faded out. The Phantoms then headed deeper than before, reaching the seventh area, where they found the Takases.

Toshio was the first to spot them. _"I've heard of you. You're the Phantoms, right? Why are you after us? That Kawakami is the real criminal here."_ "You're the one's standing right in front of us," Joker retorted, "Not Sadayo. You're accusations of her being a sex worker are completely off the mark." Hiromi frowned. _"Whether it is or not, she's still the reason our son was killed."_ "It's not like she did the deed personally," Skull retorted, "And really, he was your responsibility, so you should take some."

The Takases erupted into a male and female fairy, Toshio wearing a red guard outfit with a British crown and carrying a rapier, while Hiromi had long, blonde and wore a green ballgown. _**"It's because of our son that we had everything!,"**_ Toshio growled, _**"We won't give up this excuse to get back at this elitist society!"**_ _**"And that goes for that miserable teacher!,"**_ Hiromi added, _**"Her attempts to help our son just got in the way!"**_

Even with two attacking at once, the Phantoms proved too much. Panther was able to deal with Hiromi, while Joker used some of the Psy skills of his other Personas to deal with Toshio. Finally, the two were defeated. Toshio growled. _"Damn it! Are you happy now? I bet you're just laughing at our misfortune... Just like everyone else around us..."_ Hiromi started crying. _"We were trying to get all those name brands so we could fit in... But they're so expensive. Everyone laughed at us for not having them..."_

Toshio realized something. _"Everyone... Except Taiki... His parents were high level corporate owners, always looking down on people like us. That's why, when we adopted Taiki, we wanted him to feel that suffering... But..."_ Hiromi covered her mouth. _"But that made us no different! Taiki... He was such a good boy... Nothing like his parents... Even as he started to break down... He never once complained."_

 _"And we forgot something else important,"_ Toshio said, _"That we were always happy, so long as we were together."_ He closed his eyes. _"We never believed Sadayo was working in the sex industry. We looked up that maid service and understood what it really was. We just thought it would be a good excuse to try and squeeze more money out of her."_ _"It was foolish of us,"_ Hiromi replied, _"She was our closest ally... And we didn't even realize it. Taiki... I'm so sorry..."_ The two faded out of sight.

"Looks like Sadayo's in the clear," Panther said, "Thank goodness. She's really become a good teacher lately." The eight area looked to be the final level of Chemdah, and there the Phantoms found Mogami. _"Huh?,"_ she said, looking confused, _"You Phantoms are after me? But why? I'm not like Kamoshida."_ "In a way I'd say you're even worse," Panther retorted, "If that were even possible. Look, as someone who's been there, I can understand falling in love. But you're taking it way too far."

Mogami's fist clenched. _"You! You're the one trying to take Ikesugi-kun from me!"_ Panther blinked. "Uh... I was referring to Joker when I said that." Mogami looked surprised. _"Oh... Well, you're still trying to get between us regardless, and for that I cannot forgive you!"_ She erupted into a blood-soaked teddy bear, human skulls visible through it's torn stitching. _**"I won't let you get in the way of my romance!"**_

Despite her efforts, she didn't prove to much of a challenge. Once the Phantoms were done with her, she broke down sobbing. _"How can this be...? I just wanted Ikesugi to recognize my passion... Was... Was I not really in love?"_ "It's not our place to say," Joker said with a shrug, "But if you let your emotions lead you astray, you'll never find the answer." Mogami suddenly grew confident. _"Then I'll tell him, face-to-face, how I really feel! That's the only way I'm going to know for sure!"_ With that, she vanished.

"Well," Oracle said, stunned, "That happened. Now let's make like a submarine and dive deeper." The door in front of the Phantoms opened, leading to the next path. This path looked to be a sickening green color. "The Path of Kaitul, or vice," Mona explained, "This is the fourth path." "All these paths meant to rob people of their virtues," Fox noted, "And yet we are not affected." Mona nodded. "It's because we're going the long way, and fighting against the Shadows."

Speaking of Shadows, a few new forms showed up to fight the Phantoms, such as the three guard captains from Kaneshiro's Palace. The blue-skinned Shadow was a Tornado Devil, which released Fuu-Ki. The purple-skinned Shadow was a Floodbringer Demon, which released Sui-Ki. The gold-skinned Shadow was a Demonic Warrior, which released Kin-Ki. An entirely new Shadow was also there, looking like a group of blue-skinned human faces, crudely shaped like a sphere.

It was a Gathering Devil, which released the Persona Choronzon. This was all on the first level, where the Phantoms also found Tsuboi. He seemed a little surprised to see the group. _"What are you guys doing coming after me? Sure I might have killed a few mangy felines, but the shelter was probably gonna kill 'em off anyway. I was just blowing off some steam."_

Mona gritted his teeth before drawing his cutlass. "You speak so casually about killing off innocent creatures, as if it were nothing. But how long until a cat you kill is not some stray you find wandering the streets. And you may not care, but plenty of people around Shibuya do. And for that, we, the Phantoms, are here to put an end to your crimes!" Tsuboi growled before erupting into a different form.

It looked humanoid, but had long feelers where its eyes would be, was a sickly brown color, and had a wide mouth stretching down to its crotch. _**"You waste your time on guys like me, while this society festers!? Maybe I should move on to something else to take my frustrations out on!"**_ He got a big surprise when Mona slashed him across the middle. "Don't expect us to be so easy! This is for every feline you've hurt!"

The pounding Tsuboi got sent him reeling to ground. _"Ouch! Damn it! What the hell!?"_ "Feel bad, doesn't it?," Mona noted, "I bet each of those cats felt the same." "You talk about how rotten this society is," Skull chimed, "News flash, we've noticed. That's why we're doing this. But you can't use that as an excuse. Maybe you should start doing something about this society instead of taking out your aggression on innocent creatures."

Tsuboi suddenly looked guilty as he hit the ground with his fist. _"Shit... Now I feel like even less than an animal... All this time I've just been wasting my life..."_ He vanished, leaving his seed behind. The request completed, the Phantoms made their way down to the third area, where Fukurai was located. He greeted the Phantoms with a smile. _"Welcome, Phantoms. I've heard of your desire to spread happiness and prevent tragedy. Perhaps you'd be interested in joining our cause."_

"Join a scammer who brainwashes people into thinking accepting your way of life is the only way to avoid tragedy?," Joker asked, "I think we'll pass." _"Unfortunate,"_ Fukurai said, _"It seems you'll be encountering some misfortune of your own."_ "Didn't your precious 'maiden' tell you?," Oracle said with a grin, "We have a habit of avoiding misfortune."

 _"You know of her then,"_ Fukurai said, _"Such a coup, discovering her. People are so willing to be deceived into buying those fake Holy Stones if she tells them it's the only way to find happiness."_ "That still makes what you did a crime," Joker noted, "And we're sent to deal with criminals like you." Fukurai scoffed and erupted into a new form, a winged humanoid goat with small fireball on its head. _**"If you think I'll let you get in the way of my sublime salvation, then you are truly naive!"**_

He grinned as he cast a spell to brainwash Church, only to be shocked when it didn't work. "We suspected you'd try something like that!," Church said with a look of triumph, "But we have someone who can help us focus our minds enough to be immune to your power!" She fired off a Bless skill, knocking Fukurai to the ground. Before the Shadow knew what was happening, the Phantoms were all over him. By the end of it, Fukurai was defeated.

 _"Damn,"_ he muttered, _"Guess I'm just some loser after all... Just another dumb bumpkin..."_ "Wait, you're from the country?," Skull asked in shock. Fukurai nodded. _"I was planning on going to a vocational school here in Tokyo, but I fell victim to a scam. I lost all my money. The police were no help, just laughed at me for falling for obvious scam."_ "Easy for them to say," Queen quipped, "People who live here is Tokyo can see through those scams a mile away."

 _"Probably why the police weren't very sympathetic,"_ Fukurai admitted, _"But I wasn't thinking about that at the time. I was thinking about how I didn't want to be a victim anymore."_ "By scamming other helpless innocents?," Panther asked, "You really dropped the ball." Fukurai chuckled. _"Guess I really am that dumb. I mean, even Chihaya saw through me, and she's from the country too."_

He smiled. _"Then again, unlike me, her psychic power is the real deal. I knew it from the first time I talked with her. I used cold reading to deduce her origin, but she knew nothing about me and still figured out that I was a country boy. That's when I knew she had real power."_ "Her predictions are surprisingly accurate," Mona agreed, "She only met you twice though. That's impressive."

"That said," Joker chimed in, "You should really apologize to her for the deception." Fukurai nodded. _"You're right. Actually, I've been wanting to for a while. There's... Something I wanted to talk to her about. Maybe now I'll get the chance..."_ The Phantoms looked at each other. "Do you think Fukurai has a crush on Chihaya?," Oracle said out of nowhere. The group just shrugged and moved on. Down on the fifth level, the Phantoms found Naguri.

 _"Wow, the famous Phantoms!,"_ he said in an excited voice, _"Guess I must be famous if you came to see me!"_ "More like infamous," Queen quipped, "You've been tagged for assaulting a number of people." Naguri brushed them off. _"Hey, I'm just doing this world a service. There's an overpopulation problem, so I'm getting rid of the older generation to make some room."_

"Talk about arrogance," Panther retorted, "A crime is a crime, and assaulting people is never okay, no matter what the circumstances. We're going to stop you in your tracks before it goes too far." Naguri frowned and erupted into a form resembling Kin-Ki. _**"You think I'm in the wrong!? I'm just carrying out my own justice! And I'll prove it here and now!"**_

He made his attack, but the Phantoms proved too much for him to handle, knocking him back into his regular form. He held his head in his hands. _"Crap... I... I was lying earlier. This world is just terrible, and I couldn't stand it. I was so frustrated by how corrupt society is getting that I lashed out at the first person I could, an old man. I kept targeting older people in an effort to find some sort of justification."_ He sighed. _"I guess I should turn myself in. There's no more excuses to make."_

The Phantoms continued to descend to the sixth level, which turned out to be a rest area. "I'm detecting four more levels below us," Oracle said, "After that we'll reach the next path." "Even if we're not going after Nejima yet," Joker said, "I'd still like to check out the first level of the next path, to see if there are any new Personas to release." "Fair enough," Oracle replied.

Down on the eighth level, the Phantoms found Kishi. _"Ah, the Phantoms. I take it you have some complaints for me?"_ "Complaints doesn't even being to cover it," Fox retorted, "We're here because you have been stealing credit for your subordinates actions, the lowest of actions as a superior." Kishi just shrugged. _"That's just good efficiency. I give the orders, and my underlings do the grunt work. And as long as the numbers go up, the company president doesn't say anything."_

"You really think a thankless work environment is efficient?," Skull said, "If they have no motivation, they don't work as hard." _"If they really have a problem, they should just get promoted,"_ Kishi said dismissively, _"Of course, since I'm the one evaluating them..."_ "Wow," Panther said, not believing her ears, "How did someone like you get promoted in the first place? You should have been fired long ago."

Kishi sneered before erupting into a humanoid horse with a red cloak and takuhatsugasa, a type of monk's hat, and carrying a crescent blade. _**"Your naive reasoning doesn't work in the real world! In business, results are all that matter! And as ruler, I shape that circumstances that produce those results!"**_ "If he's calling himself a ruler," Mona said, "Then we need to take him out now, before a new Palace can be born."

Luckily, Church once again came in handy, her skills easily weakening Kishi until he was defeated. He immediately started sobbing. _"What was I supposed to do? I got the same treatment from my boss, so I thought it was okay to do it others..."_ "What?," Church said, "How moronic can you get? If you just do the same thing as the people you hate, you start a neverending cycle."

Kishi rubbed his eyes. _"You're right... I treated my subordinates terribly. I fell into such a horrible trap. Back before I was promoted, I had sworn to do a better job than my former boss... But in the end I turned out just like him... I need to make things right. Prove that I can be a better businessman, by being a better person."_ He quickly vanished. "Looks like he got the message," Queen said, "What's next?"

Moving down a level, the group found Honjo. He looked surprised to see the Phantoms. _"Wait... Why are you after me? Hasn't our company been advocating your actions?"_ "At the cost of covering-up a terrible incident," Joker retorted, "One involving a former subordinate of yours." _"So you guys are a bunch of snoops as well,"_ Honjo said, disapprovingly, _"What'll happen to me if negative attention like that reaches the higher-ups?"_

"Like we give two shakes," Church countered, "We only seek the truth, just like Ichiko. And your actions threaten to drive her to an early grave, hence our presence here." Honjo erupted into a form resembling Take-Minakata. _**"You must have a death wish to oppose those in power! Allow me to show you the price of rebellion!"**_ "Tell it to George Washington," Church retorted.

This time it was Mona whose skills proved to be the target's weak point. Quite literally blown away, Honjo dropped to one knee. _"Dammit, what was I supposed to do!? The higher-ups are just too powerful, I can't oppose them. Mass media is really just another corporation. And passion for the truth can't pay the bills..."_ "Yet Ichiko keeps going anyway," Joker noted, "Because she believes in the truth."

Honjo chuckled. _"She is amazing, isn't she... I was always so jealous of her, because it reminded me of myself back then. Before I lost everything, my passion, my wife..."_ He started sobbing. _"Good god, what have I been doing with my life...? All I've done is drag others down with me, when I should have been supporting them..."_ The Phantoms watched as he disappeared, leaving behind his treasure.

Just as Oracle said, the tenth level was the last area of Kaitul. Standing in front of the door was Jochi. _"The Phantoms? What could you possibly want with me?"_ "This is gonna get asked a lot, isn't it?," Church snarked. "We're here because of you trying to muscle a couple off their property," Skull said, smacking his hand into his fist. _"Those old coots?,"_ Jochi asked, _"This is just basic land development. It's part of my job to get rid of stubborn people who can't take a hint. I'm not playing games here like you kids are."_

"I assure we are quite serious in our actions," Fox retorted, "And our job to is stop those that would cause problems for others. Especially a bullying land developer trying to force someone to give up their very successful business." Jochi growled as he erupted into a form similar to Ippon-Datara. _**"It's about time you stop playing at hero! This is about progress, for the good of everyone!"**_

Sadly, using a form that the Phantoms were familiar with didn't go well for Jochi, and this time Skull got a chance to shine as his Electric skills were quite handy in knocking him down. Once Jochi was defeated, he broke down sobbing. _"Damn it... If I can't get that land, I'm gonna get fired..."_ "You should have thought of that before using such ruthless tactics," Mona reprimanded, "People will always defend their livelihood, and the people of Yongen are quite comfortable where they are."

Jochi sighed. _"Guess I'll just have to inform my superiors of that..."_ He faded out, leaving the seed behind. "I almost feel bad for him," Skull said, "There had to have been a better way than forcing that couple out." Behind where Jochi was, the door opened up to the next path. The area here was a dark violet, and the hallways seemed to be lined with rib bones. "This place just keeps getting creepier," Skull noted. "We're in the Path of Akzeriyyuth, or cruelty," Mona replied, "We've gone deeper now."

Joker only wanted to stay long enough to search for any new Shadows. Sure enough it turned out there was one, which resembled the form Tsuboi had taken. This was a Corpse-Eating Corpse, which released the Persona Pisaca. "That seems to be the only one we can get," Joker noted, "Let's hope Oracle can find someone who can help us." "Just leave it to me," Oracle said, smiling.

* * *

That evening, Akira was finishing up around the shop. "Hey Sojiro," Futaba said, "I didn't realize people on probation could even leave the country." "Sure they can," Sojiro replied, "There's no special law against it. The idea behind probation is to rehabilitate, which would be pretty difficult if the person in question were limited on where he could go. As long as he keeps in contact with me and stays within the law, Akira can go wherever he wants, even crossing the border. So a school trip like this is hardly out of the question."

"That makes sense," Futaba noted, "Of course, if anything happened to Akira while he was in Hawaii, that would be the school's responsibility, not yours." "I guess it would," Sojiro said with amusement, before walking out. "Say Akira," Morgana said, "If you get a chance, could you bring me back some fish as a souvenir? I'm curious as to the flavor of fish from a country other than Japan." "I'll see what I can do," Akira said with a grin, "Meanwhile, now that I'm done cleaning up, I need to get packing for tomorrow."

* * *

 _September 7_

The day for the school trip had arrived, and group, minus Futaba and Yusuke, the latter of whom would be there when they arrived, had met up at the airport. Yuuki and Shiho were there as well. "You okay, Ann?," Shiho asked, "You're looking a little sleepy." "It's getting kinda late," Ann said, "Well, it'll be six hours before we arrive, so I can just sleep on the plane." "Looks like our flight won't be late, at least," Shiho said in relief. Ann nodded. "I know. It feels like a lot of flights to America get late or become canceled."

"Did you guys remember to pack enough for four days?," Nana asked, "'Cause it looks like Ryuji underpacked." "I only packed the essentials," Ryuji explained, "Four changes of clothes, including underwear and socks, plus swim trunks and sunscreen. That's all I really need for a trip like this." "Well, that's the bare minimum covered at least," Makoto admitted, "But most people pack extra clothes in case of emergencies."

"Well," Yuuki said, "We need to head for the boarding gate soon." "Hey," Ann said, "Let's take a group photo before we leave." Sadayo agreed to be the group's camerawoman, so that everyone could fit in the shot easily. "Look at you guys," Sadayo said, "The unlikeliest group of friends I've ever seen. I'd have never imagined something like this a year ago." She was then surprised when the phone vibrated. "Hey, do you guys know a Futaba Sakura?"

"Oh yeah," Ryuji said, "She's the daughter of the guy looking after Akira. Hang on, we'll take the call." 'You've got crap in your eyes Ryuji,' Futaba said over the phone. Ryuji looked surprised until he rubbed his eyes. "Shit, you're right. How did you know?" 'I snuck an app in Akira's camera,' Futaba explained, 'Just to keep an eye on you.' "She... Scares me," Makoto said, "I'm really glad she's on our side."

* * *

 _September 8_

The plane touched down in Hawaii the next morning. "Wow, we're here!," Ann said in excitement, "Just smell that tropical air." "It feels so unspoiled," Akira noted, "A lot different from Tokyo." Once the group took the provided buses to the hotel, the found Yusuke along with his school group. "Hey, Yusuke!," Ryuji called. "Ah, there you all are," Yusuke said, "Seems everyone made it all right. I've already been admiring the scenery. It's inspired me to try a landscape piece once I return."

"There's been a lingering scent here for a while now," Shiho said, "It smells like... Coconut." "That's the carpet cleaner," Yuuki explained, "It's enhanced by the plumeria for the leis." "Do we have our room assignments yet?," Ann asked. "Our group, with the exception of Yusuke due to him being in a different school, seems to have been bunched in together," Makoto said, "Roommates are single-gendered, too."

"Great," Ryuji said, "Who did I get stuck with for a roommate? 'Cause I'm the odd guy out here." Makoto blinked. "Uh... Daimon Ikesugi... You don't think...?" "That it's the same guy Mogami had been stalking?," Ann asked, "Probably, but who can say?" Makoto looked at name before shaking her head. "Anyway, I'm bunking with Nana. Akira, you've got Yuuki. And Ann, you're with Shiho." Ann and Shiho cheered as they double-high-fived each other.

"I guess this'll be fine," Akira said, "Me and Yuuki can use our downtime to discuss new developments on the Phan-site." Yuuki nodded. "Looks like everything's settled then," Makoto said, "So, let's get to our rooms and get changed. Our first activity is a free time period at Waikiki Beach." "Awesome!," Ryuji said, "Man, I can't believe we're hitting twice in one year."

* * *

Later, the group was taking a rest in the shade. "Man, look at how many people are here," Ryuji said. "And this place is so clean," Ann noted, "Maybe a little too clean. It makes it feel like an artificial resort." Shiho sighed as she looked around. "Some of the women around here are making me feel a little... Inadequate." Ryuji scoffed. "Sure, they may be a bit bigger in the chest, but I doubt they have your personality."

"Thanks Ryuji," Shiho said. Then she lightly bonked him on the hand. "But I'm still miffed that you were noticing." That got the whole group laughing. Makoto then pointed out the wide volcanic mountain in the distance. "Check it out. That's Diamond Head. We'll be heading there as part of the trip." "Awesome," Ryuji said, "It's still amazes me that we're actually standing on an island chain formed from volcanoes. How was Japan formed again?" "It split off from mainland Asia as part of a natural geological shift," Akira explained. "Ah, gotcha," Ryuji replied.

* * *

That evening, Akira was in his hotel room with Yuuki. "So," Akira said, "Have the rankings stabilized yet?" "Starting to," Yuuki said, "Top few spots are still shifting. Would you believe Akechi was on the rankings list for a while?" "Not a viable target," Akira said, "He's still a detective doing his job. It's not a crime to dislike the Phantoms." _'Besides,'_ he thought to himself, _'If he has access to the Metaverse, then he might have a Persona, which means we can't target him, no matter what.'_

"Well, one way or another Akechi's popularity is plummeting," Yuuki noted, "His official blog's up in flames. After the arrest of both Kaneshiro and Raiga, his assertions that the Phantoms are dangerous criminals is really being called into question. Speaking of, he supposedly went catatonic briefly after the Phantoms hit Raiga." Akira was shocked to hear this. "What could cause that to happen? I know we're shattering his beliefs, but still..."

* * *

 _September 9_

While the gang in Hawaii was enjoying themselves, Futaba was busy at work in her room, Morgana right next to her. "Seems Okumura's already hit the top of rankings on the Phan-site," he noted, "But his corporation seems legit. Could Raiga have been mistaken?" "Not if the information I've gone through so far is anything to go by," Futaba said, "I'll explain when the others get back, though. I don't want to have to go through it twice."

* * *

"Not a good idea," Akira said. Yuuki had just mentioned Okumura on the rankings. "But this is a big chance," Yuuki replied. "The whole fake Medjed incident was a deliberate attempt to discredit the Phantoms," Akira explained, "And unless we have good reason to go after Okumura besides what the public knows, we can't go after him. We could be walking right into a trap."

Yuuki thought about that. "I guess it does seem weird that everyone seems to know the truth this time. And with rumors being so blatant, society itself may take care of this one for the Phantoms." "We don't need to solve all the world's problems," Akira said, "Or else they'll never learn to solve it themselves. We just need to take care of the ones no one else will or can." Yuuki nodded. "Yeah... Yeah, I guess I can understand." Akira smiled. "How about you lay off the site for once and enjoy the trip."

* * *

Back at the SIU, Ishida shook his head as he talked with someone over the phone. "Kobayakawa is acting out of our projections. He's making no attempts whatsoever to deny any allegations against him. It seems his threats to us earlier were not idle." His eyes widened as he listened to the other end. "Crow can't find him in the Metaverse? How is that possible? The Phantoms can't have targeted him, could they? I don't remember his name popping up on their website."

He shook his head again. "What about our other issue? I've already started leaking information regarding Okumura, but there's no way to know if or when the Phantoms will take the bait. Not when we know next to nothing about them." He nodded. "I see. Not even Crow can identify them. The Phantoms are smarter than we thought. If this plan fails us, it could have disastrous consequences."

* * *

 _September 12_

"Hey guys," Akira said as he walked into Leblanc, "We're all back." "Oh hey," Sojiro said, "How was the trip?" "Phenomenal," Akira said with a smile, "First time in my life I've seen the inside of an inactive volcano. Not to mention me and Ann got a chance to enjoy a romantic sunset at Waikiki." He reached into his bag and pulled out a variety pack of dried fish. "I also got this for Morgana." Morgana made an actual excited cat noise, much to Futaba's amusement.

"Oh yeah," Futaba said, "Seems the Phantoms now have their own merchandise line. I got in touch with Kyoko. Due to us being admins for the Phan-site, we're owed royalty checks. It's only a five percent cut, but with merchandise flying off the shelves, that's still a nice chunk of change." "My only concern is the calling cards being sold," Sojiro said, shaking his head, "What if someone uses those to become Phantom copycats?"

"Hey, he's got a point," Morgana noted, "We'll have to do something to fix that." "Speaking of Kyoko," Akira chimed in, "Has there been anymore between her and Akechi?" "Akechi's been a no-show," Futaba noted, "Just dropped right off the radar. The only anti-Phantom voice right now is Dietman Shido. And Kyoko has been too busy working with the other Kamen Riders in their campaign against Armored Rider Dark." Akira tired. "Well, I'm tired after the flight. I'm gonna head upstairs."

* * *

That evening, Sae walked in on Makoto while she was studying. "Hey sis," Makoto said nonchalantly, "I brought back some souvenirs from Hawaii. So, anything happen while I was gone?" "Nothing much," Sae replied, "Except there's a veritable witch-hunt against Kunikazu Okumura right now. Evidence of illicit business dealings just got leaked to the mass media and the public is up in arms about it. Half the public wants him indicted right away, the other half want to leave it the Phantoms. Either way, Okumura's days as CEO are numbered." Makoto nodded, but she now had a lot to think about.

* * *

 _September 13_

Shujin Academy was abuzz as the student assembly announced by Kobayakawa was unexpected. The principle himself walked up to the podium to address the students. "As you know, early in the year our former PE teacher Suguru Kamoshida confessed to acts of assault and abuse, and immediately afterward resigned from his position and submitted to arrest. I'm sure there are many of you who suspected me of covering up these heinous crimes. I'm sorry to say these rumors... Are all true."

That got the students murmuring. "There's been a lot of pressure on me since then, from a number of sources. But in the end I've decided that for the good of the school, I must resign from my position as well." That got the entire crowd shocked. Kobayakawa closed his eyes. "No doubt many of you are wondering if the Phantoms may be involved in this, though there's been no calling card and no sign of my name on the popular Phantom Aficionado Website. I can assure you, my change is under my own power. That said, I would like to introduce you to your new principle... Kyosuke Munakata."

The Phantoms looked shocked. "Wait...," Ryuji said, "Isn't that one of Kyoko's allies from the Kamen Riders?" Most of the single girls in the assembly were blushing at the new, younger principle. "I'm sure many of you are surprised," Kyosuke said, "But when Kobayakawa explained the situation to me, I agreed to assist him in this matter. I confess it's been a secret dream of mine to lead a school of my own, and I promise I will make sure each of you has a future of your own making." The students seemed to like the sound of that, and cheered for Kyosuke.

* * *

 **Past**

"Joker later learned the reason why you couldn't target Kobayakawa for a mental shutdown," Sae explained to Akechi, "It turns out, Kobayakawa somehow gained a Persona of his own. Formless, but enough to protect him, and remind him of what was really important. It's likely Kobayakawa had realized the true horror of his actions long before Kamoshida even had a change of heart."

"How is that possible?," Akechi asked, "Kobayakawa never even knew of the Metaverse." "You think that matters?," Sae retorted, "Joker's notes state that a Persona is an extension of a person's true feelings. By that logic, you wouldn't really need to travel to some mental realm to obtain one, merely come to understand who your real self is. Anyway, with a new principle at Shujin your superiors could no longer control the school. Kyosuke was very thorough in preventing that."

"He is a Hope's Peak Academy alumni," Akechi admitted, "Even a man chosen by God would be hard-pressed to overcome something like that." Sae raised an eyebrow, and Akechi got a bad feeling he just gave away an important clue. "Well," Sae said, shrugging, "Getting back on track. Your plan was to use Okumura's illicit business dealings to lure the Phantoms into his Palace. But they got suspicious that so many people knew how evil Okumura was and considered letting this one go."

"Makes sense, I suppose," Akechi said, "Even the public would lash out at such blatant criminal activity, so easy to retaliate against. Especially in the wake of the Phantoms' successes up to that point. But hold on. The Phantoms wound up going to his Palace anyway. If it wasn't because of his business, then why was it?" "You really want to know?," Sae asked, "Then let me tell you."

* * *

 **Past**

"A new principle?," Futaba asked, "And someone Kyoko knows too. Anyway, I've finally gone through everything on Sae's laptop. She's quite the skilled investigator. Everything she's deduced regarding the mental shutdown incidents matches up quite well with Mom's research. Also, it seems like Okumura might be benefiting the most from these mental shutdowns right now."

Morgana shook his head. "In light of everything else we know, this is far too suspicious. Even if Okumura is involved with our enemies, we know Crow's gonna be waiting in there to spring a trap on us." "It also feels a bit soon after our victory over Raiga," Ann noted, "Maybe we should wait a while before we even investigate." "She's right," Nana noted, "If we wait long enough, Crow may give up altogether."

"On the flip side," Ryuji said, "If he decides to off Okumura via mental shutdown, he can use some of those merchandise-based calling cards to frame us." "That's a problem that solved itself," Futaba replied, "After the video calling card we used on Raiga, the public now thinks that's how we're going to confront all our future targets." "We do have an expert hacker on our side now," Morgana noted, "It'd be a waste not to make good use of her skills. Anyway, it sounds like we're considering Okumura, but not yet going after him. Let's see if any other targets crop up in the meantime."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Okumura Foods Headquarters, Okumura's daughter Haru was making her way toward her father's office. _'Father must know what on awful man he is,'_ she thought, _'I have to convince him to cancel this marriage arrangement.'_ When she reached the front door, she saw a young man standing there. He touched an app on his phone and said, "Kunikazu Okumura. Okumura Foods Headquarters. Space Station. Greed." Haru gasped as a violet wave engulfed her.

* * *

 _September 14_

Crow was hanging out in Okumura's Palace again. "Still no sign of those Phantoms... Maybe this is a waste of time. Up until now I haven't even been able to identify them." Just then the Palace security started rising. "Hold on... Those Phantoms are too good to let the security rise like this. Has someone new entered the picture?" He hurried in the direction of the moving Shadows to find out who it was.

* * *

Back in reality, the Phantoms were hanging out at Leblanc when a news report came on. 'Late last night, multiple windows have been broken at Okumura Foods Headquarters. Other damages have been reported, including the destruction of statues depicting company president Kunikazu Okumura. However, there were no signs of a break-in.' The Phantoms looked at each other. "No signs of a break-in," Morgana muttered, "Could someone else have discovered the Metaverse...?"

* * *

 _September 15_

Deciding they couldn't ignore it if someone besides them and Crow had infiltrated the Metaverse, the Phantoms decided to go ahead and enter Okumura's Palace, in spite of earlier misgivings. Since the reported break-in happened at the Okumura Foods Headquarters, they decided that had to be where the Palace was in the real world. "Look at the size of it," Ryuji said, "That Palace must be ginormous." "What makes you say that?," Yusuke asked.

"Well, if Madarame's small shack can become a sprawling museum...," Ann reseasoned. Yusuke nodded in understanding. "We've confirmed Okumura definitely has a Palace," Morgana said, "And as we thought, his company headquarters is where his Palace is supposed to be." "I managed to get the other keywords we need," Futaba chimed in, "Based on his actions, his sin has to be greed. As for what he thinks his headquarters is, it's a space station."

"Not surprised," Ann remarked, "Okumura Foods is most well known for Big Bang Burger." "Big Bang is right," Akira said, "I've already completed all of their burger challenges." "He's not kidding," Morgana replied, looking uncomfortable, "I felt full just watching him." Ryuji shifted a little. "I dunno, a space station seems a little odd for thieves." "Thieves can still exist in science fiction," Yusuke reasoned, "Some movies involve corporate sabotage."

"What about breathing?," Nana asked, "Our thief outfits don't include space helmets." "It's a mental world," Morgana reminded her, "As long as you think about it as a fantasy setting, space goes from being the most hostile environment in existence to just another setting to explore." "Alright," Makoto said, "We have our coordinates, let's get started. Our first job should be identifying either the newcomer or Crow, both if possible." The world shifted as the Phantoms entered the Metaverse.

* * *

Once inside the Palace, the Phantoms found they were already in their thief outfits. "I guess we shouldn't be surprised," Queen noted, "Okumura already knows about us from the media, and possibly the conspiracy against us. Oracle, is there anyone here besides us?" "I'm already locked onto two other travelers," Oracle replied, "The only other humans here besides us. I'm guessing one is Crow. No Shadows between us and them."

Fox looked out the large window. "Whatever else we can say about Okumura, I can't fault his sense of aesthetic. This view of Earth is breathtaking." "Every villain needs some redeeming qualities," Joker noted, "Or our jobs would be meaningless." Oracle nodded. "There's an elevator in the center of the room, the lever should be close to it." "Given the setting," Skull said, "The lever should be..." He walked to the center of the room, and a mechanical tower sprung up. "Bingo, just like in the movies."

The Phantoms took the elevator down and started moving through the rooms. Shortly inside, they saw several humanoid robots on a lower level. "Those robots all have the Big Bang Burger logo," Panther noted, "And they're moving like workers on an assembly line. Could these be Cognitions?" "That's a fair assumption," Mona replied, "Which means Okumura only sees his workers as robots. That's a bad sign already."

Fox pointed to a taller robot. "That one seems to be commanding the smaller ones. It seems we may have to deal with hostile cognitions this time around." They then saw one robot shut down, while the taller robot seemed to be giving out commands. "I can translate what he's saying," Oracle said, "It seems they plan to dispose of that poor robot. Looks like the rumors of Okumura exploiting his employees is true."

Mona shook his head. "We can think on this later. We still have to identify the other intruder, and see if we can't catch Crow off-guard." The following room seemed to be a dead end, though there was one locked door. "One of the other signatures is behind this door," Oracle said, "But this is a biometric lock. The only way we're getting through is if we somehow have permission from Okumura himself."

"And just how are we supposed to get that?," Skull asked, "The corporate HQ in the real world is gonna be impossible to get in. Not to mention any attempt to meet with Okumura to change his cognition is just gonna invite suspicion." "Halt, vigilante!," called a feminine voice. The Phantoms turned to see a young woman around their age standing atop a tall shelf in the room. She wore bright pink dress with tights, a black bandanna that did nothing to hide her hair, and a floral sun hat.

It was all Oracle could do not to laugh out loud. The others were just confused. "So who are you supposed to be?," Joker asked. The woman seemed to hesitate for a second before calling out, "My name is Beauty Thief!" Mona rolled his eyes. "Amateur... Even Joker, Church, and Skull had the excuse of breaking out of prison and being confused." Beauty Thief leapt off the shelf, making an admittedly graceful landing, and made a pose by grasping her hat and pointing at the Phantoms. "I shall obtain the Treasure first!"

"How do you even know about that concept?," Fox asked. Beauty Thief ignored him and said, "You are not qualified to be phantom thieves! Do you even know what it means to be a phantom thief?" "Do you?," Joker countered, "We've been at this game far longer than you have. Do you even realize just where you are?" Beauty Thief seemed taken aback, and became very nervous. "Well, not entirely, but I got the gist from overhearing that man who called himself Crow."

The other Phantoms looked shocked. "You've met Crow!?," Skull said. "Not in person!," Beauty Thief said, now rattled, "But I did somehow follow him here. I know this is a mental realm crafted by my fa- I mean Okumura-san. And that to change his heart and make him repent, I need only take the Treasure from within the depths of this Palace." Oracle scoffed. "It's a bit more complicated than that. What makes you think you can even make it that far?"

Beauty Thief just smiled. "Observe," she said as she stepped in front of the biometric scanner. After a few seconds it opened. The Phantoms were surprised, both at how Beauty Thief was able to open the lock, and the large number of Shadows behind the door. They had two kinds, some cylinder shaped, some sphere-shaped, all with the same angular masks. In front of them was a young man in black leather and a black mask from a knight's helmet that resembled a beak.

Both the Phantoms and the black masked man looked at each other in shock. "Uh...," Joker said, "Crow?" Crow nodded slowly. "That's a bit too many Shadows...," Mona noted, "Uh... STRATEGIC RETREAT! CHURCH COVER US!" Church quickly raised her minigun, making Crow's eyes widen. "IS THAT A MINIGUN!?" In response, Church opened fire as she backed up, the Phantoms retreating. Crow did his best to keep his guard up, until a stray round struck his cheek.

Crow was so surprised that he dropped his guard, causing him to get pelted by firepower. Once he was on the ground, Church focused on the oncoming Shadows until she ran out of ammo and quickly retreated. Crow barely managed to pick himself up. "Damn... I didn't expect that kind of weapon to be available... I need to get back to reality..." He was really concerned that, by the time he recovered, the Phantoms would take Okumura out of his reach.

* * *

The Phantoms met back up in reality, at Akira's room. "Man," Ann said, "That was crazy." "Yeah," Ryuji said, "But overall, it was mission accomplished!" "Why do you say that?," Nana asked. "Don't act so modest," Ryuji replied, "I stuck around for a bit after getting to cover. I saw you floor Crow. And we have a lead on our other intruder." "Ryuji's right," Morgana said, "And I may never get used to saying that. Beauty Thief was able to open the biometric door. That means she has a connection to Okumura."

"Does Okumura have any children our age?," Yusuke asked, "Beauty Thief started to call Okumura 'father' before correcting herself." "I think there's a third-year student with the surname Okumura," Makoto replied, "But I'd need to look up the student records to be sure." "More importantly," Futaba said, "Beauty Thief said she followed Crow into the Metaverse, but isn't sure how. Given what we know, it's likely Crow has his own Navigation App, and Beauty Thief was caught up in the transition while he used it."

"If that's the case then by now Beauty Thief has her own Nav App," Nana reasoned, "Maybe even a Persona." Morgana shook his head. "She certainly has the potential to have one, but I didn't sense anything like that. Plus, her outfit looks like it was thrown together with regular clothes, unlike the professional and mental-based thief outfits you guys have."

"At least we have some idea as to what Crow was planning," Yusuke said, "Back when we ran into him, he had a prime opportunity to deal with us then and there. But the fact that he was surprised at our arrival shows he was not expecting to confront us. To me, that says that his plan was to wait until we had stolen Okumura's Treasure, then kill his Shadow, triggering a mental shutdown. That would make it easy to frame us for Okumura's death."

"But thanks to Nana," Ryuji said, "We may not have to worry about that." "How do you figure?," Ann asked. "We feel almost invincible in the Metaverse," Ryuji explained, "Sure, we take damage, but we never feel like we could actually die. Crow likely feels the same. But how invincible would you feel if you ran into something you never expected to see, even in a mental world? Like, for example, a teenager toting around a minigun?"

The others looked at each. "Are you saying, Crow could have lasting injuries?," Morgana asked. Ryuji nodded. "We've encountered some crazy beasts, but we never let it get to us because we expect crazy things in a world powered by one's mind. But we're only dealing with Shadows. Crow's going up against seven humans and a hope-powered construct. Let's face it, would you expect to see a human getting a minigun so easily in Japan? We literally had to special order the models from Munehisa."

Nana blushed. "So... I may have solved our problems." "Well, for now at least," Ryuji said, "At least long enough to drop the danger rating of Okumura's Palace, should we decide to follow through." Akira smiled. "Looks like you may have made things easier for us, Nana. Great work there." Nana beamed brightly, and Akira could feel their bond growing stronger.

 **Judgement Rank 7-Trafficking unlocked**

"We may still not need to change Okumura's heart, though," Futaba said, "The media's abuzz with his illegal actions. Some people are even saying they'll take legal action to run Okumura out of business if the Phantoms don't do anything." "That's good news," Morgana said, "The people are learning to start taking action for themselves. For now, let's focus on confronting Beauty Thief."

* * *

 _September 16_

The Phantoms most of their after school hours pouring through the student registration. However, it was proving tedious. "Man," Ryuji said, "Even narrowing it down to just female students within the last three years, there are so many." Ann then spotted a picture. "Hey! I think I found her! This girl has the exact hair as the Beauty Thief, and sure enough, she has the last name Okumura. Haru Okumura." Akira nodded. "Yeah, it's the same girl we saw taking care of the flowers in front of Shujin. We also saw her at the fireworks festival."

"It makes sense Okumura would let his own daughter through security," Makoto noted, "But why was she even there in the first place? Even accounting for Okumura's illicit business practices, she should have the same mindset we do. That the people could take down Okumura for us." "We can probably ask her personally," Ryuji suggested, "She's often in front of Shujin in the morning, so we can ask her then."

* * *

Surprisingly, however, Akira got a chance to meet Haru much earlier, as he was leaving for Leblanc. Just inside the school gate, he saw Haru as she was struggling to move a platform truck with several bags of fertilizer on it. "Excuse me," Akira said, "Do you need some help with that?" Haru looked over Akira in surprise. "Oh, would you be interested in gardening?"

"Sure, I'll try anything once," Akira said with a smile. Haru watched in amazement as Akira effortlessly moved the fertilizer to the planters she was trying to get them to. "Wow," she said, "Boys sure are strong. Thank you, but I don't think I know your name." "Akira Kurusu," Akira replied, "I'm surprised, just about everyone around school knows about me by now. I transferred here at the start of the school year. And you're Haru Okumura, yes?"

Haru nodded. "Yeah, that's right. Have we met before? You do look vaguely familiar." "Probably because the last you saw me," Akira said, "I was wearing a bird mask instead of glasses." Haru gasped, confirming what Akira already knew. "I'm a little surprised," Haru said, "I wasn't expecting you to figure it out so quickly." "It wasn't hard," Akira noted, "The fact that you were able to bypass the biometric lock in your father's Palace was a big clue."

Haru winced. "Yeah, it would have been easy to figure me out from that, wouldn't it?" Akira nodded. "I'm a little confused though. Why were you even in Okumura's Palace? My friends and I were considering ignoring him, since most of Tokyo is up in arms against him." Haru shook her head. "There's something more than that. If it was just my father's business I would have ignored what I saw when I first found myself in his Palace, knowing he'd be removed as CEO soon enough. But I'm on a serious time limit. Father wants more than power in business."

Akira looked thoughtful at that. "Oh yeah, you said you inadvertently followed Crow into the Metaverse. Did you a good look at him without his suit?" Haru shook her head. "I know he wore a light brown suit and had auburn hair, but I only really saw him from the back before that weird light appeared. From there I saw him talking with my father, who for some reason was wearing a space suit from an eighties sci-fi movie." "Must have been Okumura's Shadow," Akira mused.

"After that, I decided I had to become a phantom thief, like the ones Crow mentioned," Haru said, "I thought I had a good disguise, but it seems you and your friends did it better." "There's more to that world than you realize," Akira said, "Maybe we should work together if you're serious about changing your father." Haru shook her head. "Sorry, but I can't be sure I can trust people who have been needlessly causing a stir in the people."

* * *

That evening, Haru returned home to find her father furiously talking over the phone. "How on Earth did he get such injuries? I thought that world prevents such things! If he can't be there to drive away the Phantoms, then what will happen to me?" He growled at the unheard response. "I've finally gotten a foothold in the political world. I can't let anything stop me now." He hung up.

"I'm home Father," Haru said, getting Okumura's attention. "Ah, good. I trust the media hasn't asked you anything?" "No, they didn't," Haru replied, "I overheard you talking about the Phantoms." "Yes, it seems I've been placed at the top of their most-wanted list," he said with a hint of anger, "Likely due to the recent news coverage." Haru frowned. "Surely there's a reason for all of it."

"There is," Okumura said, "Jealousy of the successful. Just huddled masses unwilling to make the necessary sacrifices of their well-being." He shook his head as he sat down. "Now they're overjoyed at some foolish idols. This country has no future." He looked at Haru. "Well, that aside, are things going well with that young man?" Haru looked sad. "Yes...," she said with hesitation. Okumura nodded, satisfied. "Good. I know he may not seem like it, but he is the son of an influential politician."

Haru sighed, knowing Okumura was only doing this because of his political ambition, thinking nothing about her own happiness. Still, now that she had a more effective means of changing her father, Haru had no more reason to try convincing him. "I understand. I'll do the best I can." Okumura nodded. "Good. I was growing concerned that you didn't comprehend what's at stake." He got out his phone and began talking to someone again.

* * *

 _September 17_

The Phantoms had gathered at the local diner to chat about Haru's goal, still not knowing her motivations. As they decided to head home, they heard Haru's voice as she cried out. Hurrying in that direction, they saw Haru struggling against a young man in a white suit who had her by the arm. It seemed as if he was trying to abduct her. "Hey!," Ryuji called out, "What are you doing?"

The man noticed them and let Haru go. "Just a little lover's quarrel with my fiance." "Haru doesn't have a fiance," Makoto replied, "And it was pretty clear that you were physically fighting." The man growled and turned to Haru. "You dare make a fool of me. I'll be sure to inform your father of this." Seeing the group closing in, he scoffed and walked off.

Haru breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you..." "Talk about a jerk," Ryuji said, "Even if he was telling the truth about being your fiance, you need to tell your parents about what he was doing." Haru shook her head. "That'd be useless. Father would just insist I beg for his forgiveness." Akira thought about this. "Let's head for the cafe. You can tell us the whole story there." Haru nodded.

* * *

"Father has begun to desire political connections," Haru explained, "Thinking it would help protect him since his business dealings are less than honorable. To that end, he sought out a Diet member with a son as close to my age as he could find. But that man, Sugimura... He's far too controlling and he has such a short temper. Every time I'm not at his side, he erroneously assumes I'm philandering with other men."

"What an asshole," Ann replied, "Not even Kamoshida was that terrible. What about Sugimura's father?" "I'm not even sure he knows what his son's getting up to," Haru stated, "If he did, Father's plans would never get off the ground. When I found out about how to change my father, I thought I could finally be free. But I didn't want to drag anyone down with me. That's why I made that excuse to you earlier, Akira. I never really believed all the negative backlash surrounding the Phantoms."

"Well why wouldn't you want these guys on your side?," Morgana asked, "Each and everyone of them is skilled and competent phantom thief. Honestly, I couldn't have asked for better allies to help me reach my goals. And they have goals of their own too. They each joined for their own personal reasons, but stayed on to make sure there would be no more victims like them. That's the true mark of a phantom thief."

Ryuji smiled as he ruffled Morgana's ears. "Aw, is that really what you think of us?" "Sure," Morgana replied, "Even you, Ryuji. No matter how many times we butt heads. You guys have become more than a team to me. In fact, I'd go so far to say that you're like my family. Maybe the only family I have right now, since I was separated from my home." Hearing those words from Morgana, Akira felt their bond start to grow stronger.

 **Magician Rank 8-Endure unlocked**

"Well," Nana said, "Now that we've established that it's better to work together, perhaps we can help each other out. But let's discuss it tomorrow. It's getting late, and we don't want to miss the trains. Plus, Haru's looking a little worn out after that ordeal. We can discuss this tomorrow." Morgana nodded. "She's right. We can finish this another time." Haru nodded. "Thank you, for offering to help."

* * *

 _September 18_

The following evening, Haru spoke about her father again. "It's been getting worse, it seems father is intent on controlling every aspect of my life. Worse still, it seems my engagement to Sugimura isn't even going to be a proper wedding. He intends to sell me off, just to get the political connections he wants." "Damn," Ryuji said, "Shit just got real. How long do we have?" "October 11," Haru said, "If we don't change my father's heart before then..."

"This is a serious thing to consider," Yusuke noted, "If we succeed in this, Okumura will be arrested, and you'll be labelled a criminal's daughter." "It's fine," Haru explained, "I can't let my happiness be at the expense of others." "Why did you bother becoming a phantom thief in the first place?," Ann asked. "Oh," Haru said, "It's because I left a request on the Phan-site, but it was never answered." Akira blinked. "When did you post it?"

"It was...," Haru started, then realized something, "Just before the school trip to Hawaii... Oh shoot, I can't believe I didn't consider that. That the Phantoms might be my own schoolmates." Morgana nodded. "Okay. We'll let you into the Palace so you can help us get through the security. But you'll have to stay behind us at all times. Right now, you don't have the power to fight against the Shadows. We'll let you know when we're ready." Haru nodded. "All right then."

* * *

 _September 19_

After all the craziness that had been happening, Akira found a chance to return to the Velvet Room. With the Persona he had, he was able to create the appropriate version of Ame-no-Uzume, a young female wearing a priestess robe with her face covered by a paper fan. "You have come far in your journey," Lavenza noted, "And much has changed. Even Morgana seems to have gotten better."

"He mentioned you once," Akira said to her. "I'm not surprised," Lavenza said, "We're basically siblings. He really is rather sweet, but the threat to our world wanted to have as big an edge as possible. He wanted to suppress Morgana's instinct, turn him cynical towards the world. That's not an easy thing do normally, but Yaldabaoth knew a simple way. He wanted to erase Morgana's memories."

Akira nodded in realization. "The confusion would have turned him cynical." "I'm afraid so," Lavenza said, "But my master was able to eject Morgana from the Velvet Room before that could happen. I'm grateful for that. It means Morgana was able to keep the idealism that comes with being a creature made from hope." Seeing the smile on Lavenza's face, Akira could feel their bond growing stronger.

 **Strength Rank 5-Guillotine Booster unlocked**

"In response to your growing strength," Lavenza said, "I have increased the amount of Personas that can be fused at once. This will allow a greater number of Personas to be restored. Another special ability is available, but it is quite advanced. I will require you to complete three assignments to access it. First, try to fuse a Neko Shogun with Dekaja." Luckily, Akira could already create that fusion, which looked like an anthropomorphic cat in samurai armor.

"Each Persona you free or restore," Lavenza said, "That's one more person in the world who is awakened to their true self." "Like Kobayakawa?," Akira asked, "I can't think of any other reason for his sudden change." Lavenza nodded. "He was one of the first. That's the beauty of this power Igor has offered you. You began changing the world long before your first change of heart."

"How much might have been changed because of our actions?," Akira wondered. "I couldn't really say," Lavenza admitted, "But I do know the current attitude towards the Phantoms is a result. A few voices reminding people that the Phantoms are not a fix-all for society's problems, and suddenly whole crowds speak up against injustice when the Phantoms are not available. This is the world you are shaping." She smiled at Akira, and he could feel their bond stronger again.

 **Strength Rank 6**

"You need two more assignments before I unlock the next gift," Lavenza said, "You will next need a Lachesis with Tetraja." Once again Akira had what he needed to create the new Persona, a woman dressed in a red unitard with a chain-link cape and holding a length of thread. "You are quite diligent," Lavenza note, "I wonder what it is that drives you? My two other sisters, Elizabeth and Margaret, would also find you fascinating."

Akira chuckled. "Too bad I'm already taken." Lavenza giggled. "That's been another interesting trait of Wild Card users, many of the opposite gender find themselves attracted. But trying to date them all at once is not a good idea." "Yeah, I had dream about that," Akira said, "It ended with me laid out on the floor, completely curb-stomped. I'll just stick with Ann, 'cause I don't need that roller coaster."

Lavenza nodded. "I sometimes wonder what it would be like to love. Once you're goal is completed, I will no longer need to stay here. I was thinking of seeing the city outside, and perhaps finding if there is anyone I can share my life with." "Here's hoping you don't get deceived," Akira said. "They won't find it so easy," Lavenza replied, "My abilities make it possible to read a person's motivations. Still, I shall endeavor to use the utmost care." Seeing her determination, Akira felt his bond with Lavenza grow stronger.

 **Strength Rank 7**

"The next task will allow you access to a new skill," Lavenza said, "You'll need a Hecatoncheires with Masukunda." After that, Akira fused Ara Mitama, a dark red magatama with an angry face. "Be sure to continue working towards freeing every Persona," Lavenza said, "The more people that are in tune with their inner selves, the easier it will be to resist the coming ruin." Akira nodded.

* * *

Back in reality, Futaba contacted Akira about someone who might be able to help the Phantoms defeat Nejima. There was talk about a elementary school student name Shinya Oda, known as the King of Gun About. Not only did he dislike Nejima for his cheating, but he happened to be a avid supporter of the Phantoms. After talking with Shinya, Akira was able to get the young man to teach him a few tricks in exchange for getting to know the Phantoms.

To accomplish this, Akira created an authentic calling card while Futaba prepared a little something. Soon enough, Akira met Shinya at the arcade and gave him the card. When Shinya read it, he flipped out. "'Thanks for your support. Please help those in need. This is a promise from the Phantoms. We heard you like Gun About, so we'll post a special message just for you on the game's website.'"

Akira then smiled as he handed Shinya his phone, which was already on the Gun About site. "Whoa!," Shinya said when he saw the Phantoms' logo on the homepage, "They really did hack the site! But how were you able to contact them?" "Our work on the Phan-site allows us to keep in touch with the Phantoms," Akira said. It was mostly a cover, but it was believable.

Shinya nodded. "I see. I heard they use that site to plan their various heists. But still, to think they'd actually agree to send me a message... I know I said I was their biggest fan, but lots of people can say that. I guess they really do need my help. Alright then, as promised, I'll show you a few pointers. Then you can pass what you learn on to the Phantoms."

The idea behind Gun About was actually pretty interesting. The idea was to shoot the target's limbs to prevent them from moving or attacking, then hit the targeted weak point to deal damage. "That cheater Nejima uses a super-speed cheat so he can rack up multiple attacks and dodge shots," Shinya explained, "But here's a technique I developed using the rapid fire. Fire one shot to get him to move where you want, then fire again before he can recover."

The trick, and even the game in general, proved tough to master, but Akira could feel himself improving bit by bit. By the end of it, Shinya seemed very impressed. "Not bad. From the looks of it, you're used to handling light guns. You should be able to beat that cheater now." Akira nodded. "Though you used... Quite a lot of coarse language when you were getting mad."

Shinya pulled his hat down in embarrassment. "Yeah, that's a bad habit of mine. I can't help but swear when I get worked up. It's why I don't normally play co-op, and why everyone was giving me a wide berth. Anyway, you've got a lot of potential. I tell you what, if you'll tell me more about what the Phantoms are like, I'll teach you some more tricks." "Deal," Akira said, shaking Shinya's hand while forming a new bond.

 **I am thou, thou art I...**

 **Thou hast acquired a new vow.**

 **It shall become the wings of rebellion**

 **That breaketh thy chains of captivity.**

 **With the birth of the Tower Persona,**

 **I have obtained the winds of blessing that**

 **Shall lead to freedom and new power...**

 **Tower Rank 1-Down Shot unlocked**

Shinya then heard his phone go off. When he looked at it, he mused, "It's earlier than usual. Well, I gotta head home. Look me up later, I usually around the arcade after school." Akira nodded as Shinya raced off. _'This new skill could translate well in the Metaverse. Not just Nejima... I bet plenty of Shadows would be easy to beat using it. Especially ones that are otherwise resistant to our normal techniques.'_

* * *

When Akira went to visit Hifumi that evening, he saw her with a middle-aged woman. "You're finally getting a chance to play against a professional," the woman said excitedly, "A real big shot in the Pro Shogi Players' Association. It wasn't easy to set up either." Hifumi, despite the obvious chance at real fame, seemed reluctant. The woman then noticed Akira. "Oh, is this another fan of yours?"

"No Mother, he's my shogi partner," Hifumi explained, "I've been teaching him and his friends. I thought I told you about him." The woman looked Akira over. "Well, I hope you're not harboring any weird feelings for Hifumi. She already has a far more sophisticated boyfriend." "Who do you think introduced them?," Akira asked, "I assume you're talking about Yusuke Kitagawa."

The woman blinked. "I didn't realize you were acquainted. I normally wouldn't allow my daughter to date, but Kitagawa has an excellent reputation, setting aside the scandal involving his mentor Madarame." Akira looked confused. "What's the big deal with Hifumi dating?" The woman scoffed. "Most of the boys she attracts are a dime a dozen. She could get fifty of the same type when she becomes famous. Kitagawa, however, seems a step above."

"Yusuke reminds Mother of my father," Hifumi explained. The woman just laughed. "I'm just trying to make sure you accomplish all the things I never could. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get to work." Hifumi sighed as her mother walked off. "The very first bit of freedom I get from my mother, and she still tries to twist it to her advantage. I'm sorry you had to be witness to that." "Yeah, no offence," Akira replied, "But you're mom's kinda scary."

Hifumi couldn't help but giggle at that. "Yeah, she kinda is." She then looked sad. "My father is ill, so Mother is the one working to support us... She used to be a local TV announcer, but she quit to take care of Father." "I thought she looked familiar," Akira mused. Hifumi nodded. "Anyway, my father was a pro shogi player. He's normally so calm, but you could just feel his passion when he played."

"You must really admire him," Akira noted. "Yes," Hifumi replied, "He was a like true king when played. And it was because of that admiration that I began to play, too." She sighed. "But then one day, he suddenly collapsed. He'd been pouring everything he had into shogi, and it's started to catch up to him. Mother got upset because of that, thinking shogi stole her dreams and her husband..."

Akira scratched his head. "But she still advocates you playing?" "Yeah, I don't get it either," Hifumi said, "Her excuse is that she wants me to live out all her dreams for her. That I should be working to help support us. I'll admit, part of the reason I want to become a professional is so that I can earn enough money to ease my parents' burden. It's also why I agree to all the photoshoots and interviews, to supplement out income... But's it's become so difficult."

"If it's getting to be such a burden," Akira said, "Then it might be best to stop, for your own sake." Hifumi smiled. "I'm grateful for the concern, but when I think about my mother..." She looked sad. "No one seems to think of me as a shogi player anymore. They don't recognize my skills. I didn't get into this game in the hopes of becoming an idol. I just want to support my family..."

She shook her head. "Sorry. I shouldn't be thinking so negatively before a match." "Hey, it's fine," Akira replied, "You've got a lot on your mind. It can be a great stress relieve to talk to someone about it. Believe it or not, lots of the people I know wind up telling me about their issues." Hifumi smiled. "I see. Anyway, today I'll be throwing a lot of offensive moves you're way, so I hope you're prepared." As they began playing, Akira could feel their bond grow stronger.

 **Star Rank 5-Kakoi Kuzushi unlocked**

"This match will help you to escape a disadvantageous situation," Hifumi explained, "No get ready! My right eye is twitching... It's time to unleash my hidden evil eye!" Akira smiled. The technique Hifumi taught him would be great in the Metaverse. It didn't happen often, but there could be times when the Phantoms could be ambushed. This would make it easier to escape danger. _'Better to have it and not need it, then need it and not have it,'_ he thought.

* * *

 _September 20_

Remembering what Akira had learned from Oyamada, he decided it was time to let Tae know. She seemed surprised to see Akira again. "I wasn't expecting you to return," she said, "It's mostly just been Nana visiting. Did you want to talk about something?" Before Akira could say anything, the girl from earlier and her father walked into the clinic. "Hey Doctor!," the girl said, "Something big just happened on the news!"

Tae looked interested. "Why tell me about it?" "I recognised the hospital in the news report," the father explained, "It's the same one you used to work at, right?" "News report?," Tae asked, confused, "At my old hospital? Okay, you're going to have to explain all this." "You mean you didn't hear?," said the old lady from before as she walked in, "It's been all over Yongen."

"Chief of Staff Oyamada turned himself in," the father explained, "He admitted to manipulating the events behind the malpractice you were falsely accused of." Tae looked surprised. "So it actually happened. I know I put Oyamada's name on that Phantom Aficionado Website, but I didn't expect anything to come of it. He really admitted to being behind the medical error?"

"He explained the entire thing," the father replied, "Even how the patient involved moved to a different hospital." Tae's eyes widened. "Wait, what did you say?" "That's what I was going to tell you," Akira chimed in, "Miwa's still alive." "That's great Doctor!," the girl said happily, "But... What's a medical error?" Even through her tears of joy at hearing that Miwa was still alive, Tae couldn't help but laugh. "Um... To put it simply it's something doctors should never allow to happen."

She turned to Akira. "Thanks. You have no idea how much I needed to hear this. Guess this means I need to put the finishing touches on that new medicine. After all, it's not quite perfected yet." Akira smiled. "Then we should get to work." "Indeed," Tae replied, "And don't worry. I'll be sure you and your friends get the best I have to offer." Akira nodded as he felt his bond with Tae grow stronger.

 **Death Rank 8**

"Now we need to act quickly today," Tae said, "So you may experience some momentary discomfort. But then again, it's nothing a Phantom couldn't handle." Akira raised an eyebrow. "Why do you say that?" Tae chuckled. "How else could you know Miwa was still alive? It's not like the news report would say her name." Akira shrugged. "You never seemed to buy my earlier excuse anyway." The two of them laughed as they entered Tae's office.

* * *

That evening, Akira entered the Crossroads to find Ichiko in high spirits. "I can't believe it worked! The chief reduced my quota and apologized for everything! Those Phantoms really know their stuff. He said he was concerned about my health. Which in hindsight is kinda creepy... But who cares! I get to re-open my investigation into Kayo!" "That's great," Akira said. Ichiko nodded. "He sincerely told me that he wants me to continue pursuing the truth behind that incident. He actually seemed like his old self."

"Sounds like he reflected on his actions," Akira noted. "Yeah," Ichiko replied, "Whatever you did to him really worked." Akira nearly choked on his water. "What makes you think I had anything to do with this?" "Don't underestimate me," Ichiko said with a frown, "I've exposed plenty of secrets in my time. Besides, you were here when the chief was confronting me about Kayo, so you'd know the situation just as well as me."

She picked up her drink. "Not that I plan on exposing the man behind the Phantoms... Right, Lala-chan?" "Don't give me that look," Lala replied, "In this line of work I've learned how to keep secrets. I can certainly keep this one." Akira sighed. "Well, I have spent much of my time here acting as the trump card." Ichiko nodded. "So you are Joker. I thought that silhouette looked familiar."

"Oh stop pestering him about that," Lala chided, "Tell him the other good news." "Oh yeah," Ichiko said, "I finally found out where Kayo is. Honjo of all people told me. Seems he did some investigating of his own. The good news is she's alive." "That's good to hear," Akira said, "But I'm guessing there's bad news involved as well?" Ichiko nodded. "She was found at a mental hospital."

"That must be why she hasn't contacted you all this time," Lala realized, "But what could have happened?" "I don't know," Ichiko said, "But I plan on finding out. Though I'm afraid of what I'll find when I get there. On the one hand I finally have a chance to piece together what happened that night. But on the other... Kayo might not be the same as she was back then."

"You're going anyway though, right?," Akira asked. "Damn right I am," Ichiko said, "I didn't come this far to turn back now." She smiled. "Y'know, I think I understand now. Why you and the other Phantoms do what you do. I feel like talking with you has reminded me of my old self. At the that's the person that I want to be when I see Kayo again." Akira smiled, feeling their bond grow stronger.

 **Devil Rank 8**

"That reminds me," Lala said, "What about the higher-ups in your company?" "They're still keeping an eye on me," Ichiko replied, "Without the chief acting as their eyes it'll be easier to evade them, but I'll still some info regarding the Phantoms to keep them from looking too closely." Akira smiled. "Then I guess our arrangement is still in effect. I do have some more to offer regarding Phantom activity."

* * *

 _September 21_

Futaba realized that she could do the next two items on her promise list simultaneously, so she met with Akira, Nana, and Yuuki at the diner. "I've never been to a diner before," Futaba said, "I've heard these places have unlimited fountain drinks, but I don't see any." "You have to order the first one," Yuuki explained, "Then after you finish drinking it, the server will fill it back up free of charge." "Ooh, that's neat," Futaba said with a grin.

Yuuki nodded. "So Akira, I don't think you've really introduced this girl." "Her name's Futaba Sakura," Nana said, "She's the adopted daughter of the guy taking care of Akira." "I joined the Phan-site to find out who killed my mom," Futaba explained, "She was the first mental shutdown victim." Yuuki's eyes went wide. "Whoa... That's heavy. Oh, that must be how you got that file Kyoko showed me."

"She showed you my mom's research?," Futaba asked. Yuuki nodded. "It did answer part of my questions about how the Phantoms do their heists." "Apparently," Akira chimed in, "Kyoko's shown that same folder, in private, to everyone in our inner circle. Or at least, everyone who didn't already know about it." Futaba nodded. "So Nana, you said you and Yuuki are dating?" "That is the present situation," Nana said, smirking.

Futaba looked Yuuki over, making him a little nervous. "Yeah...," Futaba finally said, "I think I can understand why. That generic appearance... Yet with an inner determination. He could easily be a video game protagonist." "Thanks," Yuuki replied, "I think..." "Well, you certainly helped me out today," Futaba noted, "I was able to kill two enemies with one additional party member!" The group just laughed at that, and Akira could feel his bond with Futaba growing.

 **Hermit Rank 5**

"You always seem to spout computer and video game lingo," Yuuki noted, "I'm guessing you like that sort of thing?" "Oh yeah," Futaba replied, "I'm always online. Well, less so since making friends with Akira and the others. And it's because of my technical know-how that certain projects are going to be completed in the future." Yuuki nodded, realizing Futaba intended to help make more video calling cards.

* * *

That evening, Akira decided to request Sadayo in order to check up on her. "Glad you decided to request me," Sadayo said, "I was hoping to get a chance to talk with you. Takase-kun's guardians actually apologized to me for everything! They even returned all the money I paid them!" She folded her arms. "It was a rather sudden change. Kinda like Kamoshida actually..."

Akira sighed, knowing what was coming. "Ah-ha," Sadayo said, "So you are a Phantom. Though from you're reaction, I'd say this isn't the first time someone's found you out." Akira shrugged. "It only seems to happen with those closest to me." "Fair point," Sadayo said, "Anyway, it's such a relief. Toshio and Hiromi are finally taking responsibility, admitting they were pushing Taiki too hard. They even told me they always thought I was a good teacher."

"Sounds like this'll be the last time I'll be requesting you," Akira noted. "Well, officially," Sadayo said with a smirk, "We did make a deal, after all. It's just amended a little. But yeah, I'm all set to quit working as a maid. It took a while though, the boss needed to work out who would cover my shifts. I can finally focus on being the teacher I always wanted to be. Who knew having one of my students learn my secret would work out so well for me?" Seeing Sadayo's smile, Akira felt their bond grow stronger.

 **Temperance Rank 9**

Sadayo looked around Akira's room. "Though now that I think of it... How are you going to handle cleaning your room? And what about the state of your diet?" She smirked. "Maybe I could become your personal maid." "Whoa, let's not go crazy!," Akira called out, "Ann would kill me if we made that sort of arrangement." Sadayo burst out laughing. "Not really what I meant! But it's good to know you're considerate of other people."

* * *

 _September 22_

Shinya observed Akira as he continued to improve at Gun About. "There you go. Remember to be careful in your aim, and lead your shots." The other arcade customers were watching the scene, commenting on Shinya's attitude. Once they were done, Shinya and Akira went to the vending machine. "It's starting to get late," Shinya noted, "I guess I was really getting into it."

"You were pushing me a bit hard there," Akira replied, "It's like you're trying to bring me up to your level." Shinya rubbed his nose. "I guess... For as long I can remember I've been good at shooting games. But losing at Gun About is something I never want to do. That game is my life. That's why I get so heated up about it." Just then, an employee of the arcade walked up to them. "Hey, it's time for all elementary students to head home. Got it, little boy?"

Shinya looked perturbed at being called little, but said, "Yeah sure." He sighed as the employee walked off. "That was kinda rude of him," Akira noted. Shinya nodded. "Yeah. Just because I'm in elementary school doesn't make me a 'little boy'." He shook his head. "I was hoping to play some more. It's... Kinda boring at my house. My mom's never home and there's nothing to do there."

"What about your dad?," Akira asked. "I never knew my dad," Shinya explained, "He and my mom got divorced when I was just a baby. It's only ever been me and Mom." He looked at Akira. "Y'know, it must be great being an adult or high schooler. They get to play all night long." "Don't get too excited," Akira replied, "We still need our sleep, and growing up comes a whole new set of responsibilities."

"Guess the grass is always greener, huh?," Shinya noted, "Still, growing up also means growing stronger, that's a fact. And that's what I really want... To be strong like the Phantoms." Akira smiled. "You really seem to admire them." Shinya nodded. "Of course! I want to be just as strong as they are! I believe in that strength." "So do I," Akira agreed, "The strength of their conviction."

"Conviction, huh?," Shinya said, "Yeah, that is where they're strongest... Anyway, I can't stop thinking about how annoying that employee was. Too bad this isn't the game world, or I could use that special move on him." Akira raised an eyebrow. "Which one?" "The one I taught you earlier," Shinya explained, "It's great for dealing maximum damage in a short amount of time." Akira nodded, feeling his bond with Shinya grow stronger because of their conversation.

 **Tower Rank 2-Bullet Hail unlocked**

Shinya smiled. "It'd be great if I could use the moves I know in Gun About in the real world. Then I could be really strong. I'd never lose that way... Just like the Phantoms never lose..." He shook his head. "Anyway, I gotta get home." After he left, Akira spotted Morgana. "I'll admit our winning streak so far is impressive," Morgana noted, "But there's more to strength than just winning all the time." Akira nodded. "I'm starting to get worried for Shinya..."

* * *

That evening, Akira joined Yuuki in the park. "Phan-site's been abuzz with that Phantoms' success," Yuuki said, "And it's already having a domino effect. For example, the police are stepping up their game so that the people won't see the Phantoms as a replacement law enforcement group." That got the two of them chuckling. "You sure seem fired up about this," Akira noted, "Any other info coming in?"

"Got one potential candidate," Yuuki said, "But I'm still researching him. There's this young actor who's been gaining popularity lately. By all accounts he seems alright, good people skills, solid acting, impressive resume... You get the idea." "So why's he on the site?," Akira asked. "Well, there are rumors that he landed a popular idol," Yuuki explained, "One of her fans posted the actor's name, claiming he brainwashed her or something."

Akira raised on eyebrow. "Is this for real?" "I know, I don't believe it either," Yuuki said, "I'm still looking into it just in case, but honestly I'm not getting my hopes up. After all, going after a completely innocent person would ruin the Phantoms' reputation." "We don't do this for reputation," Akira reminded him, "We do it because it's the right thing to do." Yuuki nodded. "I know. That's why I don't want to mess this up." Seeing Yuuki's determination, Akira felt their bond grow stronger.

 **Moon Rank 6**

Yuuki got lost in his own thoughts. "Y'know... It honestly feels like I've been changing ever since you guys dealt with Kamoshida. I've always felt my genericness was a curse, but it's actually been pretty useful for getting information unseen." Akira grinned. "You might make a good Phantoms yourself. Well, you're already an honorary Phantom, so there's is that." Yuuki smiled. "Yeah, thanks. I mean that."

* * *

 _September 23_

Akira joined Tae as she handed over the finished medicine to a colleague of hers who worked at the hospital where Miwa had been transferred. "This is all the data, specimens, and samples," Tae said, "Make sure they get put to good use." The doctor nodded. "This is truly amazing work. By chance we have a second patient with Miwa's condition. With luck we should be able to save both of them. Once we're done with the final exam we'll perform the experiment and let you know the results."

Tae nodded. "Excellent. I leave the rest in your hands." The doctor turned to Akira. "So this is your assistant." Tae smirked. "Yes, he's my little guinea pig." "You are never gonna stop calling me that, are you?," Akira snarked. The doctor just smiled. "Well, I'm positive all proper safety protocols were implemented during testing. And Dr. Takemi, please take our offer into consideration." He bowed and walked off.

"I haven't been called 'Dr. Takemi' for some time," Tae mused, "It kinda felt nice." "You and that doctor seem to know each other quite well," Akira noted. Tae nodded. "He was my senior in college. Even after my discharge he remained a close confidant. Without his help, I could never have perfect that medicine. But I also owe much to your contribution." "I hope it was all worth it in the end," Akira mused.

"I wouldn't worry too much," Tae replied, "From my tour of their medical facility and interviews with their team, I'm confident this will be a success. Though I am curious as to who the other patient is." "He mentioned an offer," Akira noted, "What was that about?" "He wanted to recruit me as head of research and development at his hospital," Tae explained, "But I've gotten used to working as a general practitioner, though I will still help in developing new medicine from time to time." She smiled, and Akira could feel their bond grow stronger.

 **Death Rank 9**

Tae looked up. "Soon, I'll finally be able to see Miwa-chan smile. That's all I really wanted out of this." She looked back at Akira. "As for you, I'll have to think of something to repay you for all your hard work. Maybe a 'special examination'." Akira chuckled. "Tempting, but I'm already spoken for." Tae shrugged. "Oh well, more's the pity for me. I'll be sure to have else next time we meet."

* * *

That evening, Sadayo joined Akira in the main cafe, a nice change of pace from meeting in Akira's room all the time. Sadayo looked a little rushed as she came in. "Sorry I'm so late, a student was asking for some last minute advice. That's been happening a lot lately." "Guess they're seeing you in a new light," Akira noted. "Yeah," Sadayo replied, "I've been working hard to make up for all the times I let my students down in the past."

Akira smiled and nodded. "That's good to hear. And it's refreshing to have such a laid-back teacher who can help students with their problems." Sadayo grinned. "Yeah, who knew? By the way, I hope you haven't been getting too lax with your diet. And you really need to consider the state of your room as well." Akira couldn't help but be reminded of his mother, but nodded anyway. "Right, I'll make to take care of myself."

Sadayo smiled. "Good. That's what I wanted to hear. The better you take of yourself here, the easier your 'other' job will be. Some things should be prioritized even over studying." "It's sounds like you're okay with what me and my friends are doing," Akira noted. "Well, let's see," Sadayo said, "You freed the volleyball team from Kamoshida's terror, you stopped Kaneshiro from taking advantage of our students, and you helped me by change the Takases. Yeah, I'd say I'm okay with you being a Phantom."

She folded her arms. "I've heard plenty of bad things about the Phantoms from some people, but I just can't bring myself to believe them. Not when the Phantoms go out of their way to help people like me. And now I find myself questioning the reality behind your criminal record." She looked at Akira. "You've become more than just a student to me. You helped me on the path to becoming a good teacher, and I'll never forget that." "That's great to hear," Akira said, as he felt his bond with Sadayo solidify.

 **I am thou, thou art I...**

 **Thou hast turned a vow into a blood oath**

 **Thy bond shall become the wings of rebellion**

 **And break the yoke of thy heart**

 **Thou hast awakened to the ultimate secret**

 **Of the Temperance, granting thee infinite power...**

 **Temperance Rank 10-Special Massage unlocked**

"That reminds me," Sadayo said, "Kyoko showed me that file you got from your most recent success. From what I read, it looks like you get incredibly fatigued after leaving. I might be able to help fix that. The last thing you need to is be too tired during exams. I know a few good massage techniques that'll help get rid of all that fatigue." Akira looked interested. "It would certainly give me more time for other things."

* * *

 _September 24_

Akira and Shinya had just finished lunch at the diner. Shinya seemed to have quite the appetite. "You really ate your fair share," Akira noted. Shinya nodded. "Yeah. I gotta eat good, since I'm in the middle of a war." Akira looked confused. "A war? I know you share a last name with the historical warlord Nobunaga, but..." "Oh, I didn't tell you?," Shinya asked, "I've been battling with the other kids at my school."

"Some sort of Gun About competition?," Akira asked. Shinya shook his head. "Nah, it's more serious than that. They've been attacking me in large numbers, so I can't let my guard down. Though all they did today was throw eraser crumbs into my lunch. It was easy to remove, so I won that round." Akira realized something. "Wait, are these kids bullying you?" Shinya shook his head. "It's a war, plain and simple. And right now it's got me on the defensive, but I'll find a chance to counterattack."

"You sure seem confident," Akira noted. "Yeah, I could take care of those guys in a second if I put my mind to it," Shinya replied, "But now's not the time. It's still getting annoying having to watch my back all the time... Maybe I could ask the Phantoms to take care of them." They then heard a boy about the same age as Shinya crying, with his mother trying to console him. "Here now, sweetheart. You're foods here. Don't worry, you may have lost today, but that just means you have to try harder next time."

The boy looked at his mother. "So... You're not mad?" The mother shook her head. "Of course not. You did your best, and that's all that matters. Now come on, let's eat." Shinya scoffed. "What a load of crap," he muttered, "Once you lose, it's all over." "That depends on the context of the loss," Akira noted, "Where did you hear such a generalized statement?" "It's what my mom told me," Shinya explained, "She's been fighting with the school you see."

"She's on the PTA?," Akira asked. Shinya nodded. "She's been arguing about how classes are taught, the way teachers treat their students, and the size of the classes. Between that and trying to take care of me, she's been getting pretty exhausted. She always leaves early, then comes home late. It's no wonder she demands so much from the school, right?" He looked sad. "But the other students all make fun of her and call her a complainer..."

Akira tapped his cheek. "Without knowing how things are at your school, I can't say for sure whether they have a point or not. I only have the context of my own school to go off of, and even that's been changed since the Phantoms first took action. So, is this how you're war started?" "Yeah," Shinya replied, "I told them to stop making fun of Mom, and they just called me a momma's boy. They keep making fun of her because I'm so weak!"

Akira nodded in understanding. "So that's why you want to get stronger. You certainly have a lot of spirit." Shinya grinned. "The Phantoms would laugh at me if I gave up so easily. But I know I still have a long way to go... Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I have a special technique that's guaranteed to give you an advantage in a confrontation." As he explained the skill to Akira, he could feel their bond growing stronger.

 **Tower Rank 3-Warning Shot unlocked**

"Y'know," Shinya said, "I wish I could be a member of Phantoms and help them defeat the bad guys. They must train a lot so they can never lose. Well, I'd better get home. See you later." Akira nodded as he watched Shinya leave. _'This technique will make it easier to free Personas. Still, I'm more worried than ever about Shinya's mindset. As the saying goes, there are no lessons in victory but a thousand in defeat.'_

* * *

That evening, Akira was working at the airsoft shop again. "Good work today," Munehisa said, "Listen, I think I should clarify a few things. That secret Tsuda was talking about... It has more to do than just me having been in the yakuza. I'm telling you this so you don't wind up saying something stupid on the off-chance you should run into Kaoru." Akira nodded. "Gotcha."

"Well, now that that's established," Munehisa said, "This goes back to when I was still with the Hashiba Clan. Some crazy lady had come to our office with a baby. She had gone on and on about how she wanted to sell it off." "Seriously?," Akira asked, stunned. Munehisa nodded. "Yeah, I thought the same thing. I figured she was just some junkie looking for drug money. I told her no, but she just sat the baby down and ran off. As you can probably guess... That baby was Kaoru."

Akira nodded. "I figured that's where this story was going. So you took him in after that?" "That's right," Munehisa replied, "Still not sure why I did, but that's when I left the clan and opened this shop. Between you and me, I don't even like this place." He shook his head. "After all this time, I still haven't told Kaoru about me being a former yakuza. That's a stigma you just don't want to live with."

"I see what you mean," Akira said, "If I learned my folks were involved with some dirty business, it might make me feel uncomfortable." "Preaching to the choir on that one," Munehisa quipped, "See my mom was a bit of punk herself. She'd spend every night drinking, and each day she seemed to bring home a different guy. It tore me up to see her destroy herself like that. That's why I put up with my current lifestyle, so that Kaoru won't have go through that."

"But Tsuda's trying to drag you back to the yakuza," Akira mused. "Yeah, and after all I did to get out, all according to the code," Munehisa replied with a sigh, "He remembered I was running this shop, and stopped by asking me to make him some custom model guns. Well, I say asking, but he was really forcing me into it by threatening to tell Kaoru everything. And he's got dirt on my family history to back it up. I'd rather not find out what learning all that would do to Kaoru."

He shook his head. "And I doubt it'd stop there. Tsuda wouldn't stop until I had nothing left. If he spreads information regarding my past, people would treat Kaoru and being no different from me, due to the old stereotype of shitty parents making shitty kids. That's what happened with me, and I'll be damned if I let that happen to Kaoru." He sighed. "That's why I can't just turn Tsuda down. He's got too much power right now." Akira chuckled. "You're pathetic, you know that?"

Munehisa laughed. "Yeah, you got that right. I wouldn't be surprised if Kaoru's sick of having a father like me. Anyway, I've been stalling Tsuda with bullshit prototypes while I try to find out his game, but he keeps his cards close to his chest. Not to mention he caught wind of what I was doing and started keeping tabs on me. If you hadn't shown up when you did, I doubt I'd have had a prayer."

"Guess it was fate," Akira said, "But I'm starting to get why there were police officers knocking on your door." Munehisa nodded. "Yeah, Tsuda leaked false information to them in an effort to put pressure on me. That's why I had you sneak away that model. Sure, they couldn't have busted me for it since a good examination would have proved it fake, but that still would have led them to confront Tsuda, and that would have made things worse. You really did me a big favor there." Akira smiled as he felt their bond grow stronger.

 **Hanged Rank 5-Discount unlocked**

"You've been doing a good job around here," Munehisa said, "Tell ya what, I'll make sure you and you're friends get a discount on all my goods, and that includes the special menu." He then looked at the clock. "Damn, it's getting late. I should go pick up Kaoru from cram school. He's been eating a lot there lately. I wouldn't be surprised if he winds up with another growth spurt. Well, take it easy kid."

* * *

 _September 25_

Akira joined Yusuke as they returned to Madarame's old shack. "Why did you want to come back here?," Akira asked. "My recent attempts to probe the human heart have caused me to realize something," Yusuke explained, "In trying to remove myself fully from Madarame's influence, I have started to lose perspective. Even if it was to further his own selfish ambitions, Madarame did nurture my artistic talent. I thought it might be best to return to my roots."

He looked over the shack. "It hasn't changed since I moved out." "It certainly feels nostalgic," Akira said, "This was when we really started to come into our own as phantom thieves. You really think you can get over your slump by returning?" Yusuke shrugged. "Perhaps. I never had such roadblocks while living here, so coming back may just help me understand the problem."

He tried the door, but found it stuck. "That's strange. I could have sworn I left it unlocked." He bent down to examined. "What...? It's jammed. I should have guessed, since this place is so old. Even back when I was a pupil it was beginning to rust. Now it has broken completely." Akira took a look for himself. "It's a bit of a complex lock... But I should be able to fix it."

Yusuke watched in amazement as Akira effortlessly got the lock open. "That's some impressive dexterity." "It's all those thief items I crafted," Akira explained, "The practice helped me improve my proficiency. Come on, let's look inside." Inside, the shack appeared to be quite empty. "Most of the items have been confiscated by the police following Madarame's arrest," Yusuke noted, "I lived here not too long ago, yet now it feels like the distant past."

He closed his eyes. "Yet every second I spend here, I remember my life growing up here. In my youth, Madarame had quite a number of pupils, and we would gather in the atelier for lunch frequently. Madarame also some manga in addition to all the art books, which I would read in between art sessions." He chuckled. "I remember Sensei was particularly fond of salty foods..." He blinked, then sighed. "Seems I've gotten so lost in my memories, I started calling Madarame 'Sensei' again."

"Maybe that's the root of the problem," Akira suggested, "You've been so determined to not let Madarame control your life, you subconsciously blocked out what he taught you." Yusuke nodded. "Yes... That might be it. I remember it was in this very room that I painted, simply for the joy of painting. Madarame always suggested that I just paint what I feel, and from there my hands just seemed to have a mind of their own. Working like this, I could easily capture any number of subjects."

He shook his head. "But that was back when I could only see superficial beauty, and not the ugliness underneath. Being able to see into Madarame's heart changed my whole perspective. After that, I wanted to fight back against that ugliness, and prove my talent to those who had mocked me... To validate my skill as an artist... But it seems in the end, I have begun turning out like Madarame."

He turned to Akira. "Although, Chief said something interesting to me once. He said he believed Madarame didn't just take me in for my skills. I know what we heard from Madarame's Shadow, but Shadows represent a darker side of ourselves, so that could have simply been his cynicism for the art world. There would really be no way to tell whether or not I would truly be an art prodigy from such a young age."

"Hard to say for sure without asking Madarame," Akira said, "But I think he might have been sympathetic towards you. Even knowing what he did in regards to your mother, I doubt he would have wanted you to grow up without some sort of parental figure." "Hmm," Yusuke mused, "But this ties back into the matters of the heart... It's such a mysterious beast. But I understand what you're getting at. Deep down, part of me still wants to believe in my former mentor."

He shook his head. "It's a constant duality that I have trouble coming to terms with. This simple shack that I've known for all my life, but hidden within was that hideous museum. My mentor was a kind and caring father-figure, yet deep down he was a deceptively fiendish con artist. Has my search for pure beauty, then, simply been a fallacy? Was I only ever chasing an ephemeral dream?"

Just then, a familiar voice called out, "Hello? Is someone in here? I'm coming in." To the duo's surprise, the same artist from the public exhibition walked into the room. "Ah, I was wondering who might have been in here. May I ask what brought you here? I saw the door open on my way home from work. I overheard about your slump at the exhibition, and I'm curious if you've overcome that yet."

Yusuke shook his head. "Sad to say, I'm still at a loss. But you don't seem so surprised to see me here." "I know a bit about your history, Yusuke," the man explained, "Up until the exhibition, all your works were in the style of the 'Sayuri'. Your piece, 'Desire', is quite good from an aesthetic point, but it didn't quite convey the message you were hoping to achieve." "Yes, I suspected as much," Yusuke said, "I fear I may have fallen victim to cynicism much like my former mentor."

The man nodded. "Perhaps what is truly holding you back is a lack of patronage." He handed Yusuke a business card. "My name is Akiko Kawanabe, director of the Japanese Art Support Foundation. I've made a career assisting young artists like yourself. And a talent such as yours should not be wasted. My foundation provides an suitable environment for focusing on developing artistic skills, something necessary in this business. Give me a call if you're interested."

He nodded to the two of them, then walked out. Yusuke looked at the card and started pondering. "It almost sounds too good to be true, but on the other hand it wouldn't hurt to at least look into this opportunity." "And to think it happened because I fixed a door for you," Akira snarked, causing Yusuke to laugh. "Indeed. It seems your uncanny luck spreads quickly to those you call friend." Akira could feel his bond with Yusuke grow stronger because of those words.

 **Emperor Rank 6-Harisen Recovery unlocked**

"I feel as though I am beginning to catch up to the rest of the group," Yusuke noted, "It's been a while since I've felt so capable." "Did you really feel like you lagging behind?," Akira asked, "All things considered you weren't that far back. In fact, you've really held you're own through our last few assignments." "True," Yusuke said, "But it seems every time our bonds increase, we gain new skills that make it easier to defeat our enemies. Well, that aside, I'll need some time to think over Kawanabe's offer."

* * *

That evening, Munehisa invited Akira to join him and Kaoru for dinner at the local diner. It was mostly so Kaoru would have someone around his own age to talk to. "Dad sure is late," Kaoru noted, "And he's the one who asked us here." He looked at Akira. "You know, it's pretty rare for him to invite people out like this. I guess you and Dad must be pretty good friends, not that he'd ever admit it."

He looked sad. "By the way, has he ever said anything to you?" "About what?," Akira asked. "About me... Weighing him down," Kaoru explained. Akira blinked. "Just the opposite. From my perspective, he seems to feel you're the one high point in his life. Why did you think something like that in the first place?" Kaoru seemed to cheer up a little. "Well, it's just that Dad's been acting a bit weird lately. He seems stressed out, and more than once I've heard him say my name over the phone."

"There's a reason for his stress," Akira said, "But it's not my place to say. And he's likely worried about you getting involved in something bad." Kaoru frowned. "I dunno, I still feel anxious about it. We're supposed to be family, right?" He looked at Akira. "I don't know if you've heard this, but Munehisa isn't my real father." "He's said as much," Akira replied, "But I'm surprised you know that."

"He admitted it to me when I was in elementary school," Kaoru explained, "He took me in after my parents died in a car crash." Akira suddenly felt reminded of the Harry Potter series, which he always liked since he felt he resembled the titular character. "Just took you in like that?," he asked Kaoru. Kaoru nodded. "Apparently he was a good friend of my folks. I don't remember anything about them..." He closed his eyes as he looked down. "I wonder if Dad even considers me his family..."

"Trust me, Kaoru," Akira said, "He does. He cares about you more than you realize." Kaoru smiled. "You think so?" He fingered his neck, where Akira noticed a scar. "Now that I think about it," Kaoru said, "Have you ever seen his tattoo?" "That gecko on his neck?," Akira asked, "I couldn't help but notice you have a scar around the same spot." Kaoru nodded. "It's from the car crash. When I was a kid, all the other kids picked on me for it. When Dad found out, he got that tattoo, and explained that it was the new Iwai family crest."

"That explains the gecko," Akira noted, "It's meant to symbolize protecting one's home and family." "Yeah, I remember looking that up," Kaoru replied, "It's funny how I've forgotten that after all this time. Now that I remember, it makes me feel more at ease." At that moment, Munehisa showed up. "Sorry I'm so late. Looks like you've been having fun together. So what've you been talking about?"

"Just giving Kaoru some advice on girls," Akira joked, "I happen to have experience on the subject." Munehisa laughed. "I could buy that for a yen! There's certainly worse things to be talking about. So, you get a girlfriend, Kaoru?" Kaoru got flustered. "W-Wait! That's not what we were talking about at all!" Munehisa shrugged. "Eh, I figured, but wanted to play along. Anyway, I can't stay long. Got some errands to run for the shop. But I thought I should at least drop by to explain instead of doing it over the phone."

"You've been doing a lot of errands lately," Kaoru noted, "But... I get the impression it's the sort of things you can't tell me about." Munehisa smirked. "And what's that supposed to mean? It's all just work-related stuff." "In that case," Akira said, "Maybe you should buy us something before you head off." "Sure," Munehisa replied, "Both your tabs can be on me."

Kaoru smiled. "Thanks, Dad." Munehisa's face seemed to soften, but it hardened again when he turned to Akira. "I'm almost done figuring out that deal we talked about. I'll let you know when I have all the details. Oh, and that's for talking with Kaoru. Kid needs more friends his age. And it's good to know I can have someone like you to rely on." Akira smiled, feeling his bond with Munehisa grow stronger.

 **Hanged Rank 6**

"Dad," Kaoru said, "You're not getting into anything dangerous, are you?" "Of course not," Munehisa said, "Like I said, all I'm up to is related to my shop. Well, I need to get going. Eat all you like, and I'll you at home." He handed Kaoru his wallet. "Alright," Kaoru said, "I'll see at home, then. Stay safe, Dad. I mean it." Munehisa nodded, then headed out.

* * *

 _September 26_

Akira met Shinya at the arcade again. "Hey," Shinya said when he saw Akira, "So, how are the Phantoms doing?" "They're prepping for another heist," Akira said, "I can't say who, but they've made indications that they've found a suitable target." Shinya smiled. "Sweet. I can't wait to find out who it is." His smile then dropped. "As for me, the war is still going on... They must think I'm weak to keep going like this."

He sighed. "If only I was as strong as the Phantoms." Just then, a young man who looked to be a few years older than Akira approached. "Hey there, kid. I've been watching your game. You're pretty good. Pretty impressive for someone so small." Shinya grimaced. "Didn't anyone tell you size doesn't matter?" "Whoa, you got the wrong idea," the man said, "I was referring to your age, not your height. I was thinking we should be friends, since we're both gamers."

Akira snapped his fingers. "Now I know where I've seen you. You're that professional gamer Takekuma. The one whose skill is supposedly only surpassed by Ultimate Gamer Chiaki Nanami." Shinya's eyes widened. "No way! The real Takekuma!? I've seen his online videos." Takekuma smiled as he rubbed his nose. "That's me. And I've heard of you too. Shinya Oda, the one they call the King of this arcade. I came here hoping to have a game with you... But now I'm having second thoughts. I mean, I'd rather not dethrone a king so early in his prime."

Shinya growled as Akira offered him a water bottle. "Sounds to me like you think I'm weak! Okay, Takekuma!," Shinya said, "Let's play right now! I'll show you my skills!" Takekuma grinned. "As I expected from the King..." Akira got a bad feeling as the game began. Sure enough, Takekuma's comments has gotten to Shinya, and he couldn't focus on the game. Before the poor kid knew it, he had lost badly.

Takekuma agreed to a few rematches, but after ten losses in a row it was clear Shinya wasn't able to stack up against the pro gamer. Shinya looked to be on the verge of tears. "I... It can't... One more! I just need one more game!" Takekuma shrugged as he shook his head. "Nah, I think we'd better call it quits here for your own sake." Shinya growled. "But there's no way! Losing to a pro gamer is one thing, but that loss was too big! You had to have cheated somehow!"

"Shinya, calm down," Akira said, "Everyone's making fun of you as is." Shinya blinked and looked around. Sure enough, most of the crowd that had gathered had various smirks on their faces. "I guess I overestimated you," Takekuma said, "I'd feel bad beating you again, so I won't. See ya around." Takekuma left as the crowd dispersed. Shinya sighed. "I totally lost my cool there. How could I get shutdown so easily, even from a pro gamer?"

"You'll just have to improve your skills," Akira noted, "The Phantoms do so all the time. It's how they stay on top of the game." Shinya's eyes widened in realization. "Yeah... I've been letting my skills go slack from overconfidence. I need to get practicing again, so next time I can beat Takekuma. After all, it's the strongest who win in the end. Just like the Phantoms do..." Akira started to get concerned by Shinya's mindset, but his determination seemed to strengthen their bond.

 **Tower Rank 4**

After Shinya headed home, Akira met with Morgana. "I saw the whole thing even from out here," Morgana said, "Poor Shinya..." "I'm more concerned about his mindset," Akira noted, "He may be a fan of the Phantoms, but he seems to have a distorted ideal regarding them. And I'm beginning to think the source of the problem might be his mom." "It does sound like she's stuffing his head with the wrong sort of thoughts," Morgana agreed, "I just hope we can do something about it before it's too late..."

* * *

That evening, Akira walked into Tae's clinic to see her finishing up with the little girl from earlier. "Doctor," the girl said, "Does it matter who like someone first? 'Cause there's this boy I like, but my friend said I have to let her have him, because she liked him first." Tae chuckled. "That's a logical fallacy. It's not who likes someone first, but who like them more. Because that's one who's feelings are going to get through. I'm sure you're friend is just jealous of you."

The girl smiled and nodded. After she left, having been picked up by her father, Tae sighed. "She's gotten better to the point where she's started gossiping... Kids these days." She smiled. "She's even started coming in on days she doesn't have to." "Sounds like she's fully recovered," Akira noted. "Nearly," Tae said, "Enough that her health is no longer a major concern, but I'm still monitoring her in case of relapse."

She turned to Akira. "That reminds me. The new medicine will soon be completed. It's thanks to you that all this was possible." "And you've been a great help in return," Akira replied, "Thanks to your medicine, we can continue to push through to our targets." Tae smiled. "Guess this worked out for both of us. You not only helped with the medicine, but you helped me connect with the townspeople, and you exposed Oyamada's deception. So... Thank you." Akira smiled, as he could feel their bond solidify.

 **I am thou, thou art I...**

 **Thou hast turned a vow into a blood oath**

 **Thy bond shall become the wings of rebellion**

 **And break the yoke of thy heart**

 **Thou hast awakened to the ultimate secret**

 **Of the Death, granting thee infinite power...**

 **Death Rank 10-Resuscitation unlocked**

"No doubt you're going up against stronger enemies by now," Tae noted, "I'll be sure offer my best medicine to help out. Though they're also the most expensive, so I hope you Phantoms make quite a bit of cash." Akira chuckled. "Still not sure how money earned in a mental realm can translate to real money so easily, but none of my friends are really complaining, as it makes securing funding easier."

* * *

 _September 28_

Akira sat in Futaba's room while she looked over a folder. "This is one of the promise notebooks I made with Mom," she explained, "All of them are marked off. But one I only accomplished... From a certain perspective." Akira looked confused. "How do you mean?" "I sorta... Didn't finish one," Futaba admitted, "I thought it was finished, so I marked it off prematurely. It was to get along with Kana-chan."

"Who's Kana?," Akira asked, "A friend of yours?" "Once," Futaba replied, "This was back in elementary school. Lots of kids were bullying me because of my weird habits, and they'd accuse me of cheating because I was able to get perfect scores on all my tests. I tried turning in a blank sheet one time hoping it would stop, only to create a new problem when the school made like an explosive and blew up at my mom. Lots of people think being a genius gets you a fast-track in life, but that's only if you can apply it in a way that makes people like you. And as a kid, that's next to impossible."

"You must have been real lonely as a kid," Akira noted. Futaba nodded. "I was. Until this girl named Kana transferred to my school. At first she was absent a lot, but when she did start showing up, the other kids started bullying her too. Then one day, she greeted me with 'good morning' and started doing so every day since then." "Wow," Akira said with a smile, "You must have been really surprised." Futaba nodded. "Yeah, it was the first time anyone would talk with me."

She shrugged. "As such, at first I ignored her, thinking the bullies were putting her up to it. But she kept on doing the same greeting, without fail. One day, I decided to return the greeting... And found out she kept saying it because she thought we could become friends. I tell you I nearly fainted right on the spot! She empathized with me since we were both bulling victims, and she didn't mind how weird I was. I was so happy I told my mom about it, and she added that promise to the list."

She then looked sad. "It was going well at first. The two of us were thick as thieves. Uh... If you'll pardon the analogy." Akira just shrugged. "It got to the point where I marked off the promise as complete," Futaba continued, "And that's when things went wrong. The very next day after I marked the promise, it was extremely windy. Kana-chan had wound up dropping her diary and the pages were scattered everywhere."

She shook her head. "I didn't mean to look... But I wound up seeing everything she had written down. And I have an eidetic memory, so once I see something I can't forget it... No matter how much I want to." "That bad, huh?," Akira said. "Yeah," Futaba replied, "Kana had written about how her parents would hit her, or make her take pictures in weird clothes. And other things that, quite frankly, would make me sick to retell..."

"Her parents sound horrible," Akira noted. "It doesn't end there," Futaba said, "I asked Kana-chan about it... And she got all defensive. I felt really horrible about it, but Kana just kept yelling at me for reading it, not letting me explain how sorry I was." "You couldn't have know this would happen," Akira reassured her, "And it's not like you knew what was happening to her."

"You know it, I know it," Futaba said, "But younger me didn't think Kana would buy it, so I just froze up. And then I just... Ran. I wanted Kana to stop yelling, I wanted things to go back to the way they were. But the very next day, Kana had moved again. I haven't talked to her since. So while I was able to keep my promise and get along with Kana, it was only for a brief period. Officially I was able to mark it off, but I still felt like the promise wasn't complete."

"Maybe it's not too late to complete it," Akira suggested. Futaba thought about it. "I do want to make it up to Kana. And I want to apologize to her. Even with everything I had to deal with growing up, at least I had a good home, and a loving mother. From what I saw, Kana had neither, so she was even worse off than me. And, I want to apologize for reading her diary... And running off like that... I was such a coward back then, but now that I'm a phantom thief I feel like I've overcome that cowardice."

She smiled. "This time... I'll complete that promise. I want to be friends with Kana-chan again." She shook her head. "Though... I'm a little embarrassed I told that whole story. Not even Sojiro knows that about me." "Sorry," Akira said, "I seem to have that affect on people. Once I get to know them enough, they spring all kinds of stories on me." Futaba smiled. "Well then, you'll have to take responsibility for this. Think you can help me make up with Kana-chan?" Akira nodded as he felt his bond with Futaba grow stronger.

 **Hermit Rank 6-Active Support unlocked**

"I'll be sure to give my all for the team in exchange," Futaba said, "With how determined I feel right now, I might be able to restore everyone health and spirit using Necronomicon. Until then, I'm going to look up Kana-chan's deets. I gotta say, I'm looking forward to talking with her again." "I hope it turns out well," Akira said, "There's quite a few friends back home I know I miss."

* * *

That evening, Yuuki met up with Akira. "I decided not to pick up the request for Akiyama," he explained, "When I finished my research, I found out Akiyama and that idol, Tachibana, were sweethearts since middle school. And his reputation isn't as bad as I initially believed when I looked into him. Heck, the reason the request was posted had nothing to do with Akiyama's reputation. It was posted by a crazed fan who learned Akiyama and Tachibana are getting married, and wanted it to be stopped."

"Wow," Akira replied, "Maybe we should target the fan instead." Yuuki laughed. "Yeah, it's kind of upsetting whenever I see someone using the Phan-site for their own agenda. Though I'll be honest, for a while I was wondering if I was the same. After all, it was only after I created the Phan-site that people started noticing me. I even thought more about how famous we were all getting. But... The Phantoms don't really do this for fame. You, Ann, and Ryuji wanted to stop Kamoshida's evil from a personal perspective, and even Nana joined you because it was the right thing to do."

"Sounds like you had a change of heart," Akira noted, "But other than talking to you I had nothing to do with it." "Maybe not," Yuuki said, "But I did remember why I started the Phan-site in the first place. I wanted to spread the Phantoms' message of justice to the world. I saw how rotten this world is, and thought this was the best way to fix it. But for a while, the fact that I was being noticed as result got to my head. I'm glad I took it back a notch before things got crazy."

"Sounds like you're a Phantom yourself at heart," Akira noticed, "Y'know, I chose the name based on my own past, when I would secretly lash out at those who took advantage of the weak. I called myself The Phantom. Ann, Ryuji, Nana, and later with Yusuke, Makoto, and Futaba. I see much of myself in them, in one way or another." He looked at Yuuki. "And it's the same with you. If not for your site, there are a lot of terrible people that would slip under our radar."

Yuuki smiled. "Guess I really am doing my part to change the world. I was always hoping it'd be so." He nodded. "Alright, I've decided. I'll restructure the Phan-site so it can be a safe haven for people in serious trouble. And I'll remove the target voting. It's not like you guys need something like that anyway." "That's good," Akira said, "But feel free to keep up the anonymous poll. It's a good gauge of how effective we are at helping people." Yuuki nodded, and Akira could feel their bond strengthening.

 **Moon Rank 7-Phanboy unlocked**

"Anyway," Yuuki said, "Akiyama may have been a dud, but I have found several other people that are suitable targets. One in particular may be the most intimidating yet. Rumor is this homeless man has a split personality, his other side being a deadly killer who targets those he thinks are guilty of some crime or other. Like a twisted version of the Phantoms. I'll be sure to make this one a priority so people can feel safe on the streets again." Akira nodded, glad Yuuki was able to focus on the right track.

* * *

 _September 29_

Akira hung out with Shinya again, and could tell the kid was still upset. "I can't stop thinking about my battle against Takekuma... No matter how I wrap my head around it, it just doesn't make sense that I wasn't able to do _anything_ against him." "Yeah, it did seem weird," Akira admitted, "Given your skill level, you should have least been able to keep up, even if you couldn't beat him."

Shinya nodded. "Right? After all the practicing I'd done, you'd think I'd able to keep pace even with a pro gamer. But recently, I've been hearing some rumors about Takekuma. That he uses cheat armor and hides it by getting under his opponents' skin so they'll lose they're cool. Like what happened with me..." "If those rumors are true," Akira said, "Then he's using an illegal mod, something no pro should be able to get away with doing."

"That must be why my usual shots weren't working!," Shinya exclaimed, "Now that I know that, next time I'll definitely..." He narrowed his eyes. "I'll demolish him!" Akira smiled. "That's the spirit. Never let a loss get you down, because there's always to bounce back." "Yeah," Shinya said, "Like how the Phantoms were able to bounce back from Raiga's Medjed scam. So just you watch, 'cause next time I'll win!"

Shinya then looked concerned. "However... There's something bugging me. When I told my mom what happened with Takekuma, she seemed... Indifferent. It's probably because I lost. She hates kids who lose." He looked at Akira. "She once told that we need to be strong, since it's just the two of us, and that no one helps the weak. That's why I need to get strong, so that we won't be preyed on. So that we'd BE the predators. Like how the Phantoms are strong."

He shifted a little. "I want to be strong enough that my mom can depend on me, but the only thing I'm capable of winning is video games. So... How am I going to beat Takekuma's armor?" "You need to try thinking about things from a different angle," Akira suggested, "For example, when the Phantoms couldn't find who was behind Medjed normally, they fought fire with fire and tracked Raiga through skilled hacking. Once they had him pinpointed, they were able to strike."

Shinya thought about that. "Work it from a different angle... Yeah, that makes sense. Y'know, you're kinda like a big brother to me. It feels like I can talk to you about anything. I've heard that having a sibling is something like that." Akira looked thoughtful. "Well, I did always want a little brother, but my parents think I'm enough of a handle as is." He and Shinya laughed at that, and he could feel their bond grow stronger.

 **Tower Rank 5-Ammo Pouch unlocked**

"Well," Shinya said, "I'd better get home." "By the way, Shinya," Akira said, "You say you admire the Phantoms because they're strong. But that's not all there is to them. Don't forget... They're mission is to protect those that can't protect themselves." Shinya blinked. "But... That would mean that..." He looked surprised. "I... I still believe in them, but... What they do contradicts what my mom said." He suddenly felt very conflicted.

* * *

Akira went to see Chihaya that evening. "It's good to see you again," Chihaya said cheerfully, "Chairman Fukurai turned himself over to the police! It's been all over the news!" "I know," Akira said, "The cafe where I work has a TV tuned to an all-news channel." "I had a feeling you would," Chihaya noted, "The police questioned everyone involved with the ADP, but there were no further arrests since the police decided we were all innocent."

"You were the only member not brainwashed," Akira noted, "Merely manipulated. I'm glad the police realized this. I guess this means the Holy Stone business is done." Chihaya nodded. "Yeah, and some of the members even stopped using them on my advice. It's funny... Even with my power, this is an outcome I couldn't foresee. Both the members of the ADP, and even myself... Our fates have changed. I almost feel as though the curse that followed me from my village has finally passed."

"That's because of your own strength," Akira replied, "You may be psychic, but a third eye is still an eye, and it can't see everything. By having faith in yourself, you were able to find a new future you didn't even know was there." Chihaya looked surprised, then smiled. "Right, I nearly forgot. A strong conviction can overturn any fate. Wise words, from a phantom trickster."

Akira shrugged. "Now see, you finding out about who I really am I can understand, giving your psychic powers." "So I'm not the first then?," Chihaya asked, "Darn. But at least my prediction about aiding the Trickster makes sense now. Oh, I almost forgot. Remember what I said about the chairman knowing I was a runaway?" Akira nodded. "He admitted it was cold reading." "Yeah, at the time I was still carrying around my luggage," Chihaya said, "Of course he could tell with that. A five-year-old could have figured it out."

She sighed. "Granted I was still under stress after having run away from home, but I still can't believe I let myself be fooled. Then again, there are some men who know when a woman is most vulnerable. What about you, Akira? Are you that sort of man?" "Even if I was," Akira said, "I certainly wouldn't use it to hurt a woman." Chihaya nodded. "That's good. So then, we haven't checked your fortune in a while. Let's look at the cards." Seeing Chihaya's newfound resolve, Akira could feel their bond grow stronger.

 **Fortune Rank 8**

"Interesting," Chihaya said, "I see the Empress, as well as Death in reverse. A great change is coming, but there are those who are trying to struggle against it. Meanwhile, a new companion for the Trickster will awaken to their true self." _'Haru, maybe?,'_ Akira thought. "Well," Chihaya said, "I still have work to do. Most of the ADP is still lost and confused, and I need to help them back on the right path. To make up for what I had caused." Akira nodded. "Good luck."

* * *

 _September 30_

When Akira went to check on Ichiko, she had a looked of mixed feelings on her. "Oh hey," Ichiko said, "I went to check on Kayo. Good news is she's fine mentally, but she's gotten so skinny. I almost didn't recognize her." "Why was she in that hospital in the first place?," Akira asked. "Turns out she had suffered from a mental shutdown," Ichiko said sadly, "But she recovered recently, albeit with a bit of memory loss. It took her a few seconds to properly recognize me."

"Are you gonna be OK?," Akira asked. Ichiko nodded. "I'll be fine, and Kayo's recovering. According to her doctor they had found her collapsed in the street almost a year ago. She only showed signs of recovery early in the month. She'd been wandering along the countryside before the director's wife took her in." _'This is reminding me a lot about Shiho,'_ Akira noted, _'One of the Personas I fused around that time must belong to Kayo.'_

"Does Kayo remember anything about that night?," Lala asked. "Oh yeah," Ichiko said, "And between her testimony and this..." She held up a hairclip. "I think I can prove her innocence." "How will that accessory help?," Akira asked. Ichiko smiled. "It's no ordinary accessory. Kayo hid a miniature camera inside it. Remember her voice mail saying she was onto something? Well it was all in here."

"What'd you find on the camera?," Akira asked. "It showed the meeting between the bureaucrat and a second person," Ichiko explained, "Likely the other party is responsible for the slush fund. I looked him up, and it turns out he's one of Shido's confidants." Lala looked surprised while Akira raised an eyebrow. "I've heard that name before. There's been some rumors about him in the political circles."

"Well here's where it gets strange," Ichiko said, "Once Kayo had the video evidence she needed, she turned off the camera and started to leave. As she did, the confidant called someone, and the bureaucrat suddenly started oozing black sludge from his mouth. He was dead seconds later. Kayo cried out in terror, and that's when she blacked out." "The confidant must have recognized her from the media," Akira noted, "But why not finish the job? Most mental shutdown victims don't survive, but Kayo did."

Ichiko shrugged. "I guess he assumed she wouldn't recover. Either way, it's clear he wanted to pin the blame on her. If he only knew the dirt she had gotten on him, even then. Also, what happened to the bureaucrat matches up with that research file Kyoko shared with me. Still, it might be difficult to get this story publicized." "I'm sure Kyoko would be willing to help you out," Akira reassured her, "She seems to have a lot of pull with the police force, which should help smooth out the process."

"That's a start," Ichiko said, "I'll need to cover as many bases as possible if I'm going to pull this off without suffering severe repercussions. But I made Kayo a promise. That she could once again walk around the city without being labelled as a murderer. And that I would make sure to expose the truth." She turned to Akira. "It'd probably be safer if you didn't come around anymore, in case I get targeted."

Akira smirked. "Have you forgotten who I am? If anyone looks like they're trying to stonewall you, me and the others can make sure they understand how wrong they are." Ichiko blinked. "Oh yeah... I forget that special power of yours. Well, either way it would be nice to have someone I can confide in. It's really made things move along so far. And to think this all happened because I spotted you outside Madarame's old shack. This really must have been fate." Akira felt his bond with Ichiko growing as she said that.

 **Devil Rank 9**

"I'll get in contact with Kyoko as soon as possible," Ichiko said, "And I'm ready for a long, hard fight." She smiled. "Still, it was good to reconnect with Kayo. And... To pick up where we left off." She saw Akira raise an eyebrow. "It's exactly what you think it is," Ichiko admitted, "I'm not ashamed to admit I swing both ways. I just haven't found the right guy yet." Akira just shrugged.

To be continued...

 **What a way to end the chapter, huh? Anyway, HAPPY NEW YEAR! Here's a fresh new chapter for you guys. A few notes. For the tenth Death Confidant Rank, normally if you take the non-romantic route with Tae Takemi the event happens after school, but I decided to move it to evening to stay consistent with the schedule. I also removed the incident with Shadow Yuuki, as he's being affected by Akira's Confidant skill. Oh, and speaking of Akira, the recent trailers for Persona 5: Dancing Star Night have given the P5 Protagonist's name as Ren Amamiya, and the wiki indicates this will be the same for the animation of Persona 5. Given both the Persona 4 and Persona 3 protagonists have had different names in the manga than the anime, and Persona 4's protagonist is canonically named Yu Narukami from the anime and Dancing All Night, I'll assume it's the same for the Persona 5 protagonist. That said, I'll still be calling him Akira Kurusu throughout the rest of this story for consistency's sake, and the same goes for any sequel stories. Any new timeline stories involving Persona 5 will use the new, official name. Read and review.**


	8. October

**And now we're into October. This is where things really go off the rails. Not to the extent that Vanishing Act has been (seriously, doing two Palaces at once just because you have the numbers?) but what the hell? I like doing some things based on linearity. Fans of Persona 5 (all 2 million of you, myself included) will know October is where things went downhill for the Phantom Thieves. Ten points if you can guess what major plot point WON'T be happening this time around. Disclaimer: I don't own Persona, Akiba's Trip, or Danganronpa.**

Chapter 7: October

 _October 1_

"You keep inviting me to your room and Chief might get suspicious," Akira noted as he entered Futaba's room. "Eh, not so long as you're dating Ann," Futaba said dismissively, "I mean, you don't come off as the sort who would cheat. I think..." She shook her head. "But that's not important. What is important is that I was successful in locating Kana-chan online. Seems she never left Kansai after all these years."

"She doing alright there?," Akira asked. "I wish," Futaba replied, "She never continued to high school. I got concerned as to why that was... What I found wasn't pretty. Seems her parents have a serious gambling addiction. I bet they'd get along great with my monster of an uncle... But that's beside the point. Whatever he did, they're far worse. At least my uncle never exploited me."

Akira shivered. "Wow. It's that bad, huh?" "They're deep in debt," Futaba explained, "And to pay it off, they been making Kana-chan do some weird modeling. It's not like the sophisticated modeling Ann does as a part-time job, we're talking real smut-level stuff. And they've been selling off the pictures." "That's just horrible," Akira said, "We need to put a stop to this."

"I hear ya," Futaba said, "Mom may have been absent-minded when it came to me, but never actually absent. She always made sure to take care of me, because that's what parents are supposed to do. To exploit their own daughter like this. Luckily for us, there's something we can do about it. Seems Kana-chan's fed up with her folks and made a request on the Phan-site."

Akira raised an eyebrow. "How can you tell it's her? Granted sometimes the context of the request makes it obvious, but it's still an anonymous site." "I tracked the IP address," Futaba explained, "Comparing the request to what I learned, I'm pretty sure it's her. Of course, she was clever not to give away too many details, just a general 'my parents are exploiting me', which can be taken any number of ways."

"Are their names on the site?," Akira asked. Futaba shook her head. "No, Kana probably felt a little hesitant when she made the request. But it's no trouble, I already know their names. They were in the address book back in our elementary school. Kouta Magario and Asami Magario. I've already told Yuuki about their names, so we can dive into Mementos anytime to deal with them."

"Sounds perfect," Akira said, "Once we get a chance, we'll get the group together. Unless, you'd rather tackle this solo." Futaba thought about it. "Might be safer to tackle this as a group. By now the requests we're answering are deep in Mementos, meaning their Shadows will be stronger. This is for Kana-chan, so I don't want to screw this up." Akira nodded. "Okay then. I'll help, and I'm certain the others will too." Futaba smiled, and Akira could feel their bond grow stronger.

 **Hermit Rank 7-Treasure Reboot unlocked**

"I know the perfect way to thank you," Futaba said, "Whenever we're done with a battle, I'll see if I can't reset the breakables in the room we just battled in. We could really increase our income that way." "Nice," Akira replied, "Alright then, once we're done helping Haru, we can work on some smaller requests. Don't worry, we won't take too long. After all, we still have our reputation to uphold." Futaba nodded, understanding the need for priorities.

* * *

That evening, Akira was hanging out with Yuuki. "So that Phantoms are dealing with Okumura after all?," he asked. Akira nodded. "A new friend of ours is suffering as a result of Okumura's actions. The Phantoms can no longer leave this up to the people, since it might take too long. I know it doesn't seem like us to take this personal..." "Just the opposite," Yuuki reassured him, "Kamoshida, Madarame, Kaneshiro, Raiga... I'm sure someone in your group had a personal reason to take down each of them."

Just then, they came across a scene where two thugs were standing over a hunched-over person. Yuuki quickly recognized him. "Akiyama!?" Sure enough, Akira recognized Akiyama from a few weeks ago. "Mishima...," Akiyama said weakly, "Get... Get out of here..." One of the thugs grinned viciously. "Ah, there's our guy. This punk here wasn't able to pay his quota this month. How about you spot him? I mean, that's what friends do, right?"

Yuuki narrowed his eyes. The other looked shook his head. "Hey Akiyama! Are you sure this loser is the 'friend' who's supposed to help you out?" The other thug shrugged. "Maybe they aren't really friends. C'mon, Tohru, maybe we should have a chat with that girlfriend of his." Akiyama looked frantic. "No, please!" The first thug laughed. "Well, that's what happened when you break a promise. Someone's gotta pay the price."

Tohru laughed. "Man, you're so cruel Yuuta." Yuuki nodded. "So that's what this is. Akira, maybe you should leave for this." Akira shook his head. "It's better if I stick around. They'll be less inclined to violence if we match them two-on-two." Yuuki nodded. "I gotcha. And just in case they aren't interested in a fair fight, I have a plan that just might work."

He turned to the thugs. "Yuuta, was it?" Yuuta looked at Yuuki, a little surprised. "Wait, you're still here? I'd have thought you'd run by now." "Don't underestimate me," Yuuki said, "I happen to be skilled in exposing activities like this. And I've been video recording this entire exchange." Tohru's eyes widened. "Oh shit! What do we do, Yuuta!?" "We'll just have to break his phone before he can turn it over," Yuuta explained.

"Don't think it's so easy," Yuuki said confidently, "My phone backs up to the cloud automatically, which means I can recover the data from any computer or mobile device." Yuuta backed off a little. "Shit... Goddamn modern technology... Still, what makes you think the police will do anything because of a stupid little video?" "Are you really willing to take that chance?," Akira said, "We happen to be good friends with a detective after all." Yuuta blinked. "Wait, really?"

"She's on our speed dial, so we can prove it," Yuuki said, "Are you really willing to get arrested again, over something like this? Even a simple video like this would be enough for the police to ID you, given your criminal record." Yuuta blanched. "Oh crap, he's right. I forgot about that. But how on Earth did these punks figure us out?" "What do we do?," Tohru asked. "He's got us by the balls," Yuuta admitted, "What can we do?"

"How about you leave Akiyama alone?," Yuuki suggested, "Then we can pretend this never happened." "He's got a point, Yuuta," Tohru said, "If we keep going back and forth, someone's gonna tell the police anyway." Tohru growled, but nodded. "Fine! Shit, this isn't the kind of help I was anticipating." He and Tohru walked off. Once it was clear they were long gone, Yuuki breathed a sigh of relief. "Man, I felt like I was gonna have a heart attack."

"You did a great job of not showing it," Akira admitted, "You looked really cool there. They had no idea you were bluffing." Akiyama, who had recovered and was no sitting on a nearby ledge, looked surprised. "Wait, that whole thing was a bluff?" "Except that part about being friends with a detective," Yuuki admitted, "Kyoko Kirigiri is part of our group."

"How'd you bluff them so easily though?," Akira asked. "I've dealt with enough bullying to know guys like that have probably been arrested at least once," Yuuki explained, "It was no guarantee though, so I'm glad I was right, or they'd have been all over us. Thanks for sticking around, Akira. It made it a lot easier to keep my cool. Plus, I really felt like one of the Phantoms fighting against injustice." Seeing Yuuki's confidence, Akira felt their bond grow stronger.

 **Moon Rank 8**

Akiyama saw the exchange and smiled. "You really have changed, Mishima. The you of two years never would have stood up to those thugs. I didn't expect you of all to show up, but I'm glad you did." "It was just a coincidence," Yuuki admitted, "But I couldn't let it go. Not when I've been in the same position. Are okay to walk?" Akiyama got up. He felt a little pain, but nothing debilitating. "I'll be fine. I can walk to the hospital. And... Thanks again." Yuuki nodded.

* * *

 _October 2_

Kawanabe had invited Yusuke and Akira to the sushi restaurant in Ginza, ordering for them so they could enjoy themselves. "Kawanabe, there's something I'd like to ask," Yusuke said, "I know what you do for a living, but I don't think I know you personally. Just who are you, exactly?" "Hm," Kawanabe replied, "Quite a complex question. I'm a rather diverse man, with several hobbies, the foundation being among them."

He took a sip of tea. "Our foundation offers free scholarships, mediates studies abroad... And connect young artists to customers. It was a dream me and Madarame shared at one time, to spread the love of art to the next generation. I can't tell you how heartbroken I was to learn Madarame had lost sight of that." Yusuke looked surprised. "You knew Madarame!?"

"One of the foundations earliest participants," Kawanabe explained, "Back then his well of talent had not run dry. It's hard to see in his later days, but some of the art pieces in his galleries were legitimately made by him. I was confused as to why he would claim work made by others as his own, and so I was blindsided by his confession. I knew the rumors, of course, but could never make up my mind as whether or not they were true. At least... Not until that day..."

Yusuke nodded. "I knew the truth of his actions all too well, but blinded myself to them until I met Akira and the others. There were days I wished I could run, but was reminded that Madarame had taken me in after Mother died. Something always prevented me from leaving." He shook his head. "I once saw him as a mentor, but now that I am no longer blind to his actions, I can no longer view paintings with a pure heart..."

"How do you mean?," Kawanabe asked. "In the past, my desire to paint was fueled by a search for pure beauty," Yusuke explained, "But now I find myself weighed down by a desire to be acknowledged by others, and I fear it is leading me down the same path as Madarame. That ugly attachment prevents me from painting the way I used to." Kawanabe nodded in understanding. "I think I understand. But this is an obstacle you must overcome, or your talent will go to waste."

He adjusted his glasses. "Our foundation would be able to help you with that. A former student of Madarame, and with those looks... We could easily sell you as the 'tragic, handsome artist'." Akira raised an eyebrow. "What exactly do you mean by that?" Yusuke nodded. "I share the sentiment. Just what exactly are you implying?" "Exactly as it sounds," Kawanabe said, "A story like yours? I'm sure it would make for the perfect tragedy to sell for even those that don't understand art."

Yusuke narrowed his eyes. "A story? Are you serious?" Kawanabe nodded. "Without a good story in these modern times, most people won't even mention your name. Don't worry about the details, I'll handle that part. Just be sure to sell your art through our foundation. There is a small mediation fee, but the revenue and customer base will more than make up for it."

Yusuke scoffed. "Sounds more like you're hiring an actor than an artist. And in the end you're just looking for another source of money." Kawanabe shook his head. "I see you're not taking this maturely. Certainly I can understand not wanting to take things as far as Madarame, but you still need a source of income to survive in this world, even if you don't focus on making it. And pursuing art is one thing, but purity? That's nothing but an illusion."

Yusuke grimaced. Kawanabe noticed this, and said, "I see you have your own opinion on the matter, however. Well, even if you refuse my offer, I may have an alternative. My foundation is holding an upcoming art competition for the young artist of the country, with full support from the foundation as first prize. Plenty of potential customers will be there looking for the next big talent. If you think you can handle the pressure, then I encourage you to consider entering."

He got up to leave. "The meal's already been paid for, so feel free to enjoy yourselves." And with that, he left. Yusuke sighed. "Seems all artists talk about these days is money. Has the true value of art been lost? Surely you don't need that much money to live off of." "If you really feel that strongly about it," Akira said, "Then you should find the answer within yourself. I'm sure with passion like yours, you can easily change the face of the art world."

Yusuke smiled. "I thank for the encouragement. Still... It is true what Kawanabe said. I do at least need a source of revenue if I don't want to starve to death. Once again I am hit with a duality. Passion may fill my heart, but not my stomach. I need avarice to fill my stomach, but it taints my heart. Well, I thank you for joining me here. I always feel more at ease when I have a friend to share my frustrations." At those words, Akira felt their bond grow deeper.

 **Emperor Rank 7-Master Duplication unlocked**

"You know," Yusuke said, "I think I will take part in the exhibition. It will give me a chance to show my abilities. I already feel my old skills returning. As for Kawanabe... Something was off about how he presented his offer. I can't be entirely certain however. Well, I had best search for an appropriate topic. Until then, let's finish eating. Thankfully I have not lost my appetite from this encounter."

* * *

That evening, Akira met Munehisa at his shop. "I finally found Tsuda's weakness," Munehisa said, "While you and Kaoru were at the diner, I got some info from a reliable source of mine. Remember that info you got me, about the deal with the triad. Turns out I was right, Tsuda was involved." "Then he was on the other end of the deal," Akira noted. "Exactly," Munehisa agreed, "He paid them a lot for an arsenal of guns. But if that's the case, then why was he coming to me asking for model ones?"

"That does seem off," Akira noted, "Do you think he got stiffed on the deal?" "That's what I'm guessing," Munehisa replied, "Just took his money and left, not leaving him anything. But here's the weird thing. According to Masa, the whole clans' been treating the deal like a huge success." "Tsuda's been lying to them," Akira realized, "He told them he had the guns when he really doesn't."

Munehisa smirked. "Sharp, aren't ya? I betting that's exactly what happened, and that's why Tsuda's been using me to make up for the loss." "Gotta give him props," Akira admitted, "That's a clever way of covering up his mistakes. The models here are so realistic, they'd be a great way to intimidate." Munehisa nodded. "Yeah, it's definitely typical of Tsuda. Everyone always knew him for the sneaky type."

He grinned. "But that'll all change once the clan hears of this. Tsuda won't be able to intimidate me anymore after that. And I'll make sure Kaoru won't be labelled the way I was... I was never able to become a respectable adult because of my mom, but I can at least make sure Kaoru gets that chance. Of course, the code of the yakuza states I need to talk to Tsuda first."

He frowned. "Listen... If anything should happen, can you make sure Kaoru's taken care of?" "You aren't seriously thinking of going in alone, are you?," Akira asked, concerned. Munehisa thought about it. "I can't believe I didn't realize this. If I had a witness like you, Tsuda would never do anything rash. And Tsuda wouldn't do anything to a civilian kid, it'd cause too many complications."

"It might be risky either way," Akira said, "But it would be better to have greater numbers on your side. Plus, I know someone who can help us should things get too serious." Tsuda shrugged. "Well, if it comes to that, we have two options. We can hit up that detective Kirigiri, or I could gamble on that Phan-site. But let's save that for a last resort." Seeing Munehisa's jovial attitude, Akira felt their bond grow stronger.

 **Hanged Rank 7-Expert Customization unlocked**

"I'll expand the special menu as a thank you," Munehisa said, "And I'll let you know when I'm ready to talk to Tsuda." Akira nodded, then left the shop. _'I'm a little concerned about facing a yakuza in reality,'_ he thought, _'From what Makoto told me, Kaneshiro was really terrifying. Still, a simple enforcer should be less terrifying than a boss.'_ He headed for home, feeling rather sleepy after working.

* * *

 _October 3_

The Phantoms reentered Okumura's Palace. Mona turned to Haru. "For now we can't use real names, and you can't really fight without a Persona. Stay behind us at all times. And if you need to address us, I'm Mona. This is Joker, Church, Skull, Panther, Fox, Queen, and Oracle." Haru nodded. "Okay, I think I understand." The Phantoms hadn't reached any Safe Rooms, but the hallways were still rather empty, meaning Okumura had not yet heard about the incursion in his Palace.

Once they reached the room with the biometric lock, Skull pointed out a hologram in the center of the room. "I saw this earlier and was wondering what it was. It kinda looks like a frisbee." "I think it's a hamburger bun," Oracle corrected him, "I mean, we are talking about Big Bang Burger here." Haru stood in front of the biometric door, causing it to open. "Perfect," Church said, "So long as we keep her safe, this security is nothing."

The Shadows that had been there last time were gone, likely moved on after Crow left. "By the way," Skull said to Haru, "You seemed fired up during the whole 'Beauty Thief' thing." Haru looked embarrassed. "Oh... I was just trying to be a heroine of justice. Ever since I was younger, people have never seen the real me. They would only be kind to me please my father. Adults, teachers, even friends... They were only nice to me for personal gain."

Queen nodded. "That's why you always kept your family a secret at school." Haru nodded. "But I aways enjoyed seeing female superheroes on TV! They always fought for others, and never for themselves, and were happy to do it!" "Kinda like the opposite of you, Panther," Joker noted, "You always enjoyed watching the female villains." Panther grinned.

Haru giggled. "I wanted to emulate that fantasy." "I guess that's an okay thing to like," Skull said, grinning, "Heck, even phantom thieves like us are heroes in our own way." Just then, a voice called out, _"What are you doing in here?"_ The Phantoms turned, and saw Okumura's Shadow. "Wow," Panther said, "That suit is goofier than I thought it'd be." _"I must admit, your arrival was anticipated,"_ Okumura said, _"But I expected Crow to have dealt with you by now."_

Just then, a figure resembling Sugimura approached. "Huh?," Haru said, confused, "Did he enter the Palace as well?" "No, this isn't the real Sugimura," Mona replied, "It's just a cognition created by Okumura." _"Quite astute of you to notice,"_ Okumura noted, _"I'd imagine by now the real Sugimura is enjoying himself at one of his father's private estates."_

He looked over the group. _"Not exactly what I was picturing for phantom thieves, but I'll admit you look the part. Were I much younger, I'd probably be fanboying. As it is, I can't have you traipsing about while I have important work to do. And since Crow isn't here to deal with you, I'll have to take matters into my own hands."_ "I get the feeling he doesn't know," Joker noted.

Okumura then noticed Haru. _"I see... So you've lead them here for me. Does this mean you have decided to join me after all?"_ Haru frowned. "I can't believe you'd think that! You only think about gains and losses, and you treat people as little more than tools! Do you really think, having never properly raised me, that I'd be the same!?" Okumura looked disappointed. _"If that's your mindset, then it seems I was overpaying your sitters. To gain, you must give... And only those give more are able to stand above others."_

"Should we start keeping a tally?," Church snarked, "'Cause I think he'd about to go into a speil we've heard countless times." Okumura shrugged. _"It would be a waste of time to voice reality when it only falls on deaf ears."_ Sugimura stepped forward. _"Mr. Okumura. We don't need a girl that's been soiled by thieves. So unless you're willing to make some compromises..."_

Okumura shrugged. _"I'm always willing to compromise. You needn't take her as a lawful wife. She could simply be a mistress, or whatever else you desire."_ Haru looked disgusted. "Father... Accepting an arranged marriage was one thing... But this... You don't even care about your own family anymore." Okumura narrowed. _"Best take care of her, before her mind grows more independent. I have no more use for her."_

Sugimura grinned wickedly has his form shifted into a giant model robot. It was rather clunky and boxy, and it's coloring matched his suit. He moved to strike Haru, but his blow was blocked by Church. "Just sit down, shut up, and let natural selection take its course." Haru's anger grew. "Father... If you really care so little... Then I can no longer accept my role as your daughter!"

 _ **"I see you finally made up your mind,"**_ said a voice resembling Haru's, _**"My dear, fated princess."**_ Haru dropped to ground in rather dramatic fashion as her eyes took on a yellowish tint. _**"Freedom for you must stem from betrayal. If you still for it now... Then you must not err. Now, tell me... Who shall you betray?"**_ Haru got up, her face full of determination. "You are part me... So you should know all too well."

 _ **"Well said! That fire in your gaze! I can finally display my true strength. I am thou, thou art I... Let us adorn you departure into freedom with a beautiful betrayal."**_ A domino appeared on Haru's face. "And so we shall," Haru said, ripping the mask off, "Milady!" The flames erupted around Haru. When they faded, the Phantoms looked in awe at the new, more professional, outfit Haru wore.

She now wore a dark purple cavalier hat with a feather plume off tucked in the right side of the lighter violet hatband, a long-sleeved pale pink blouse with a cravat and covered by a black corset, violet gloves, bloomers that matched her hatband over black pantyhose, an ammo belt with several large casings, and lace-up pumps. Right behind her was her Persona, Milady, a female torso and limbs holding up an opera mask with working eyes, and wearing a rather large dress.

"If you truly think to deem me worthless, Father," Haru announced, "Then I shall simply cut ties, and find my own worth. This is my last day as your subservient puppet!" Okumura scoffed, then turned to Sugimura. _"Finish them quickly! I have more important matters to attend to."_ Sugimura laughed in a mechanical voice. _**"You really should have just accepted your place. Now I get to break you."**_

Fox simply scoffed. "It seems you still cannot grasp the reality of the situation." Joker smirked as he walked up to Haru. "You're dealing with the Phantoms. And we're here to steal your bride away. Let's go, team!" Sugimura was joined by two smaller robots. However, it proved easy to deal with. Sugimura himself proved weak to Milady's Psy skills, while the other robots were weak to Wind skills. This allowed for the Phantoms to perform an All-Out attack. When it was done, Haru sat herself down at a small table with some tea. "ADIEU!"

As Sugimura found himself on his last legs, Haru approached him. "A funny thing, up until I learned about who you really are, I was falling in love with you. A shame you had to waste it." She knocked the cognition into the air with her battle axe before blasting it with her grenade launcher, then having Milady fire on it with the gatling guns hidden in her dress. The cognition quickly dissolved.

Once the battle was over, Haru dropped to the ground, exhausted. "That felt great... Too bad I can't do that to the real Sugimura, but it was still cathartic." "You did great," Mona said, "I'm impressed by how strong your Persona is. And with this, we have one fighter with each element." "Huh?," Haru asked. "Joker uses Curse skills," Mona explained, "I use Wind skills. Skull has Elec skill, while Fox uses Ice skills. Queen has Nuclear skills, and Church has Bless skills. Panther has Fire skills, and now you have Psy skills. Combine that with Oracle's navigation abilities, and we have a well-rounded team."

Haru smiled. "You mean, I can be part of your team?" "Until Okumura's heart is changed," Fox noted, "You're still in danger. And now that you can fight alongside us, it would beneficial for you to join us." Haru nodded. "And Church, thank you. You gave me the time I needed to understand my true feelings." Church rubbed that back of her head in embarrassment as the group praised her, while Joker felt their bond grow stronger.

 **Judgement Rank 8-Endure unlocked**

"For now, we should retreat to the real world," Queen suggested, "You must be exhausted." Haru nodded. "I could do with a bit of rest after all that excitement." "It seems Joker and Church are the only ones who did not grow tired after their awakening," Fox noted. "They were already in tune with their true selves," Mona explained, "That combined with their desire to get to safety probably allowed them to push through and reach the exit to the Palace before feeling fatigued."

* * *

Akira found Sadayo's massage technique worked wonders, and he was able to meet with Hifumi at the sky tower. There, Hifumi showed Akira the digital version of a weekly magazine. "It has my entire life story in it," she said, depressed, "They even revealed that my mother works at a night club." "Ouch," Akira replied, "I can't believe they're exploiting someone's private life for ratings."

"I know, it's just cruel," Hifumi agreed, "My father's health has nothing to do with my shogi skills... Mother was furious when she read the article, and said she's never forgive whoever wrote it. Father didn't say anything, just sat and listened. But he still looked troubled..." She looked at Akira. "Mother said it would be possible to quell these rumors if I became more famous, so know I have to do even more interviews than before..."

"That sounds frustrating," Akira noted, "The more famous you are, the more rumors surround you. I don't get your mother's logic." "Neither do I," Hifumi admitted, "But I can't tell her that. She's been so happy for me." She sighed. "I always believed I'd be able to support our family if I just worked hard at shogi. I never thought I'd fall victim to such a destructive article. Nothing good can come from me being treated like an idol."

Akira smirked. "It's been getting annoying?" "People have been saying how I'm all looks and no skill," Hifumi complained, "And they're annoyed that I'm the press all the time. They think I'd do anything just to become popular... Even people in the shogi world are shunning me, like that senior from earlier. That's why I practice in the church, because no one will play with me."

She looked sad. "My father used to practice with me, but now his illness makes that impossible. Maybe I should just quit shogi and get a normal job... That way my family won't get hurt..." "Is that what you really want, though?," Akira asked, "You haven't stopped loving shogi, after all." Hifumi looked thoughtful. "That's true. I still love shogi, and don't want to give it up..." She smiled. "So I won't. Thanks, Akira, for reminding me of my true feelings." Akira smiled, feeling his bond with Hifumi grow stronger.

 **Star Rank 6**

"I'm beginning to understand more of myself outside of shogi," Hifumi noted, "I let myself get confused by how that senior treated me, and the article. It still leaves me irritated, but I can't let it ruin the game for me. So, shall we return to the church for a match?" "Sounds good," Akira said. He was glad Hifumi was feelings better, but he still had a nagging feeling the other shoe was going to drop soon.

* * *

 _October 4_

The following evening, Akira and Yuuki were hanging out at the diner. "So," Yuuki said, "Those guys who were beating on Akiyama? It turns out they were really dangerous people... I looked them up, and they're part of a gang involved in serious extortion. Fortunately, as I thought, those two had been in and out of prison a number of times. Still, I wish I had known this going in."

"It took some real courage standing up to them," Akira noted, "I'm proud of you." Yuuki smiled. "Thanks, but I'm more impressed with you. It took all I had not to piss myself, yet you seemed completely unfazed." Akira shrugged. "I guess with everything I've been through, I've been desensitized to a couple of thugs on the street." "Hey, Mishima," said a familiar voice. Akiyama approached with his two friends.

"Akiyama told us what you did," one of them said, "It was a little reckless, but I'm still impressed." "Never would've pegged you as the type," the other boy said, "Guess we underestimated you. Thanks for saving Akiyama." Akiyama approached. "Seriously, thanks for the help. I'd have been dead meat if not for you, to say nothing about what might have happened to my girl."

Yuuki looked surprised. "Sure. I mean, anyone would've done the same if they could. They're just lucky it wasn't the Phantoms who ran into you." Akiyama and the others chuckled. "Yeah," the glasses-wearing boy said, "Those thugs wouldn't have stood a chance. That reminds me, you're the admin for the Phan-site, right?" "We both are," Akira chimed in, "And there are others too." "Sounds like you got some good friends, Mishima," Akiyama noted, "I'm kinda jealous. Well, guess we'll see ya around." And with that, the trio walked off.

"I'm glad to see Akiyama's doing well," Yuuki said, "He's pretty tough." "You've proven pretty tough yourself," Akira noted, "You're just like a Phantom now. Never forget how that feels." Yuuki nodded. "I won't. And I promise, I'll make sure to live up to the Phantoms legacy! No matter what happens, I'll make sure the people understand their true message." Feeling Yuuki's resolve, Akira felt their bond growing stronger.

 **Moon Rank 9**

"You know," Yuuki said, "I used to think I wouldn't amount to anything. That's why it was so easy for Kamoshida to manipulate me, he played to that weakness. But I feel like I've come so far in less than a year. I mean, there's no way the me of last year could've stood up to those thugs to help Akiyama. It makes me feel like there are some people even I can save. That's why I decided to start writing a documentary on the Phantoms. I got inspired to do so while researching that gang." Akira smiled. "Sounds like a best-seller already."

Yuuki nodded. "No real names, of course. But it will be a detailed analysis of all the work the Phantoms did from the Phan-site. It'll be hard, but I won a composition contest back in fifth grade, so I'm confident I can do this. So, let's get something to celebrate." Akira nodded. "And before long, I believe the Phantoms will be one step closer to exposing the ones plotting against them."

* * *

 _October 6_

The next day, Akira was at the arcade with Shinya. "Don't worry about paying today," Shinya said, "I've got plenty of money, so they're on me." Akira was a little confused as where he got the cash from, but got into the game anyway. Afterwards, the duo took a break. "You're playing was more erratic than usual," Akira noted. "I've been working on some new strategies," Shinya explained. Just then, a group of boys showed up. "Hey Shinya!," an older one said, "Give him his money back!"

Akira looked confused again. "Just ignore these guys," Shinya said. "Oda!," the older boy said, "You took his lunch money, didn't you!?" He gestured to the younger kid with the glasses. "You did what?," Akira said, standing up straight. The older boy nodded, then turned to the younger kid. "He forced you into a battle, right?" The younger boy nodded. "Yeah... And when I lost, he told me I owed him money..." "That's where you got all that money?," Akira asked in a accusatory tone.

Shinya looked defiant. "Well, I am the King. I earned that money to help with my war fund, to help me get stronger." The third boy shook his head. "You're just like your mom. Talking crazy nonsense like that." Shinya looked confused. The boy stepped forward. "I heard your mom was being weird at the restaurant yesterday, too. A waiter caught her trying to leave without paying, and she just said she forgot. Then she snapped at the manager and said his employees needed better training."

Shinya started tearing up. "Sh-Shut up...!" The older boy shook his head. "My mom says your mom acts like a bully. And you're acting just like her!" Shinya yelled out, "Shut up! Shut up! I'm the strongest! I'm the King! You want this money back, you'll have to beat me!" Akira then put a hand on his shoulder. "Shinya... That's not how a Phantom acts. That's how a Phantom's _target_ acts."

Shinya got a terrified look in his eyes. The older kid nodded. "He's got a point. You say you admire the Phantoms, but you act nothing like them." The younger kid with the glasses nodded. "The only thing you're good at is video games... You're more like the bad guy than the hero!" The three of them walked off, leaving Shinya shaken. "Have I... Have I really been acting like the bad guy?"

"You certainly remind me of every target of the Phantoms who use strength as an excuse to do what they want," Akira noted. Shinya sniffed. "Yeah... I guess that does make me the bad guy here, doesn't it... Deep down, I felt bad about winning against a kid who didn't even know the game. But... I don't want to be the bad guy." "If that's what you feel," Akira said, "Then I believe in you. I know you can do the right thing."

Shinya smiled. "Thanks Akira. Y'know, I always looked up to the Phantoms because of how strong they are... But I suppose they're only strong because they fight the strong, rather than pick on the weak. Beating on the weak is what a bully does... I can't believe I lost sight of that. Thanks for helping me remember that, Akira. I never would have realized this on my own." Akira smiled, feeling his bond with Shinya grow stronger.

 **Tower Rank 6-Cheap Shot unlocked**

"It's too bad I already blew through the money," Shinya said, "I'll need to find a way to pay that kid back. Oh, that reminds me. You remember that trick I was teaching you?" "I was wondering why you were firing so erratically," Akira noted. Shinya nodded. "It's a means to make the Down Shot more efficient. You can disable an enemy while spending less ammo. Something to keep in find for future games."

* * *

That evening, Akira was working at the cafe. "I heard something interesting from Futaba earlier," Akira said, "Seems her uncle is a gambling addict." "Yeah, and deeply in debt for it," Sojiro noted, "He did manage to hit a jackpot some time before Wakaba died, but that's been eaten away over the last few years." He sighed. "I've been back and forth on all this. On the one hand, I was able to get Futaba away from that awful life, but what have I offered in exchange?"

"What makes you think that?," Akira asked. Sojiro shrugged. "I kept telling myself that Futaba was the reason I kept making that curry, but it was just an excuse. I never once tried to get close to Futaba." "Maybe so," Akira admitted, "I've only seen you in your home once. But still, you've been an essential part of Futaba's life. She even said she wanted to make sure your cafe was still open, so you'd be able to provide for her."

"Did she now?," Sojiro said, smiling, "I'm a little surprised she thinks of me that way." "Of course I do," Futaba said as she came in, "You may not realize it, Sojiro, but just by moving here I was able to actually do something other than sulk about what happened to Mom. I honestly can't think of anywhere better to live. And although I've never said it, I've always thought of you as a father, since I never really knew my actual father."

Sojiro chuckled. "Well, that certainly puts my mind at ease. I just hope you don't come to regret this decision." "Why would I?," Futaba asked, "I've got you, and I've got my friends. It's like my life has something worth living for again. Something I lost after I lost Mom... Something no one else was able to give me." "Well, there you go," Akira said, "Seems Futaba's perfectly happy being here."

After Futaba left, Sojiro sighed. "Seems I had nothing to worry about. I was such a fool for taking the easy way out to avoid conflict. But conflict just got replaced with troubles. I didn't stand up for Wakaba when I knew something was off... Or you for that matter, Akira. I just made the excuse that you can't fight against society, and you need to accept the hand life deals you..."

He smirked. "Guess I should have been teaching you not to make the same mistakes I have." "It'd have been moot," Akira admitted, "Those are lesson I already know. But it looks like you've begun to understand what's truly important in life." Sojiro nodded. "I feel like I can finally put a part of my past behind me, even if I never forget it." Akira felt his bond with Sojiro grow stronger.

 **Hierophant Rank 7**

"Well," Sojiro said, "I guess I'd better head home. Don't stay up too late." Akira nodded. "Sojiro really cares for Futaba," Morgana noted, "Doesn't he?" Akira nodded. "He's finally come to realize just how much Futaba cares for him. Those two make for an odd pair, but it's good that they're together." He yawned. "Well, like Sojiro said, I think it's time we got some sleep."

* * *

 _October 7_

The Phantoms returned to Okumura's Palace, ready to finish it. "So," Skull said to Haru, "About your codename." "I've already thought about it," Haru said, "And I've decided on Noir, the French word for black." Queen nodded. "I like it. It presents an air of dignity that won't bow to anyone, while still showing a rebellious spirit." Haru nodded. "I wanted a name that would be befitting of a heroine of justice, while still acknowledging that I am a phantom thief who operates outside the law."

With Noir now part of the team, the group retraced their steps to where they stopped before. This time, there were several Shadows patrolling the hallways. One of the breakables revealed another Treasure Demon, which emerged from an ornate crown. After Joker downed it, it revealed itself as Koh-i-Noor. Afterwards, one of the Shadows was revealed to be a darker version of the Slimes.

This was a Pulsing Mud, which released the Persona Black Ooze. Another Shadow revealed a starfish-like creature with a single eye on its underside, a Vicious Pentagram. It released the Persona Decarabia. The Phantoms soon reached the room behind the biometric door. From there, they found an elevator leading down into a vast complex. Mona pointed to a large building with twin antennas. "I can smell the Treasure coming from there."

"This place is vast," Fox noted, "It will be difficult finding the shortest route to the Treasure. We should focus our efforts on finding a map for the Palace." "There are two open doors here," Queen noted, "Oracle, which way should we go first?" "Left," Oracle replied, "I'm picking up the readings of a Safe Room there." Sure enough, the Phantoms found said Safe Room, which shifted to a bedroom. "This is my room," Noir noted, "Father always did allow me to have my private time whenever I needed it, and he never bothered me until I came out of my own volition."

As the Phantoms returned down the right path, one of Shadows was revealed to be a scantily-clad female with bat wings and dark skin, a Woman who brings Ruin. It released the Persona Lilim. The Phantoms continued through the hallway until the found a door. Oracle confirmed it was locked from the other side, but luckily Joker found a vent they could crawl through. "I just noticed," Skull said, "But out of the nine of us, and assuming Mona is male, we have five girls to four boys."

"Well women can easily pull off thief outfits," Panther said smugly, "Just look at Noir's getup. You've got more going for you than it first appears." Noir blushed. "Well... I normally don't feel comfortable showing off like this. But I must admit it is rather refreshing." The vent lead into a sort of high-tech room. As the Phantoms leapt across the outer ring, Oracle spotted a terminal of some kind.

"I see," she said, "This must be a server room. Let me see what info I can pull from this." Necronomicon appeared above her as holographic keypads appeared near her hands. Before long, Oracle nodded in satisfaction. "I was able to unlock a number of doors up ahead. And I also pulled up a map of the Palace. It's downloaded into your masks." The group touched the sides of their masks.

"Place looks big even on a map," Skull noted, "But at least it's easier to plot a course for the Treasure." "On paper, yes," Oracle agreed, "But this Palace is complex compared to any we've seen before. There's a barracks, a factory, and an airlock passage we need to make our way through." "A factory?," Fox asked, "Why would a food company need a factory?"

"For preparing foods, of course," Noir explained, "It's how they can make so many burgers every day. There are sections for baking buns, grinding meat for patties, and so on." "There's something else here," Oracle said, "Blueprints for a 'Project: Escape to Utopia'. Likely a metaphor for Okumura's goal of breaking into politics. The factory in the real world might be for food, but the one in the Palace is clearly for something else."

"I wonder what he means by 'Utopia'," Queen mused, "Well, once we take the Treasure it'll be moot, but let's find more information anyway if we can. It might help in our fight against the conspiracy." They left the server room and found themselves on the other side of the now unlocked door. Up ahead was a door with a card reader, which actually rejected Noir's presence.

"So much for my earlier theory," Church said. "We shouldn't be so surprised," Noir said reassuringly, "Surely there are parts of Father's business he doesn't want me to know about." "Oracle," Queen said, "Can you figure out the lock?" Oracle nodded. "Seems the lock is calling for rank authentication. You need to be a chief director at least to get through." "Or have a chief director's ID," Joker noted.

Noir nodded. "Father uses such security measures in the real world as well." "We passed on elevator on the way here," Queen noted, "Let's check down there and see if we can find a chief director to lift an ID from." The Phantoms took the elevator up to the barracks. "The robots we fought earlier were rather weak," Fox noted, "But I'd imagine robots of higher rank would be more difficult opponents."

"So how do we know when we've found a chief director?," Skull asked, "It'd waste time going back and forth with each ID we find." "I did a scan as we came in," Oracle replied, "There are multiple robots with a high-level signature. We can start with them." Mona then alert. "Guys, get to cover." They quickly hid in the shadows of a holographic plant. Several lower-grade robots rushed into a nearby room and started working in the monitors.

"There are some robots," Panther said, "Maybe we can get information from them." "But we can't just ask them," Fox noted, "They answer directly to Okumura, so if we expose ourselves to them it would only increase the security of the Palace." "Then let's do things like in the movies," Skull suggested, "We sneak around and listen for any gossip among the workers." "That's a surprisingly good idea," Mona noted, "Just so long as we don't get too close."

The Phantoms snuck into the room and walked near the workers, learning of the chief clerk who got to eat sweets all day and would get stressed out easily. "This is good info," Church noted, "But on the chief clerk, not the chief director." "We don't necessarily have to target him directly," Oracle noted, "We can work our way up from the bottom." "That's true," Queen replied, "And we don't even have employee IDs to begin with. This is probably the best course to take."

The Phantoms moved through the hallways, dealing with Shadows on the way. One Shadow was revealed to be a giant moth with a bland face. This was a Vampire Moth, and it released the Persona Mothman. Another Shadow took the form of a tara-cotta statue with sleepy looking eyes, an Awakened God. It released the Persona Arahabaki. As the Phantoms continued moving, they soon found another Safe Room.

Continuing through the halls, the Phantoms soon found the source of the signals Oracle was getting. "I remember these red robots from earlier," Panther noted, "They were giving orders to the smaller robots. Think one of them is the chief clerk?" "Most likely," Queen said, "But we shouldn't waste our energy fighting all of them to find out. Right now they don't know we're after them, so if we bluff our way through and talk to them, we might be able to figure out which one we're looking for."

The Phantoms approached one of the robots. _"WHO ARE YOU? I DON'T RECALL MAKING PLANS FOR VISITORS."_ "We're a group of traveling salesman," Joker replied. _"IS THAT SO?,"_ the robot asked, _"YOU MUST BE DECIDCATED EMPLOYEES TO SELL TO OUR COMPANY WITHOUT APPOINTMENT. I ADMIRE THAT DEDICATION, SO I WILL HEAR YOU OUT. WHAT IS IT YOU ARE SELLING?"_

"We have sweets of various kinds," Joker replied. The robot seemed to perk up. _"THAT IS MOST FORTUNATE FOR ME! I HAPPEN TO BE A CONNOISSEUR OF SWEETS. I ALWAYS WIND UP CHOWING ON THEM WHENEVER I FEEL STRESSED."_ "We found him guys," Joker said, raising his gun and firing. Quickly the chief clerk was joined by two smaller robots.

The clerk proved weak to Nuclear skills, so the Phantoms were able to defeat him easily. Noir picked up the ID card the chief clerk dropped. "Looks like we have what we need," she said, "Let's see where we can use this card." Just then, an alert came over the speakers about a shift change. The Phantoms saw taller blue robots moving with the smaller robots.

"So the employees are moved about in shifts," Fox said, "We'd best keep on our toes. It's likely there will be different robots in each room." Close to their location was a card reader that needed a chief clerk's ID or higher, and room past that revealed they were now looking for the section chief. Info gained from eavesdropping on the workers showed he liked to yell at them and tell them it was for their own good. "One of those tall blue robots must be the section chief," Church suggested, "Let's try talking with them."

They picked out a robot and approached. _"HEY! WHAT'S WITH ALL THIS RUCKUS!? JUST WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE RIGHT NOW!?"_ "Oh, sorry sir," Joker said calmly. The robot continued to act abrasive. _"ARE YOU TRYING TO APOLOGIZE? I DON'T MEAN TO LECTURE YOU, BUT THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD, AFTER ALL! JUST WHAT IS IT YOU ARE LOOKING FOR IN HERE?"_

"We're looking for the chief director," Joker replied. _"THE CHIEF DIRECTOR?,"_ the robot said, _"AND WHAT BUSINESS WOULD YOU HAVE WITH HIM? HE'S A VERY BUSY MAN, YOU KNOW. I CERTAINLY WOULDN'T WASTE TIME CHATTING WHEN I BECOME CHIEF DIRECTOR! REGARDLESS, PRIVATE TALKS ARE FORBIDDEN IN THIS OFFICE! I SUGGEST YOU TAKE YOUR LEAVE!"_

Joker smirked. "One thing first." He pulled out his pistol and fire, prompting the section chief to call for several workers. This time, Mona proved essential as the section chief was vulnerable to Wind skills. "Nice," Mona said as he picked up the ID that was dropped, "Now we have an ID for the section chief." A shift change was called again. The new robots that appeared were similar in build to the cognitive Sugimura, only colored green.

A nearby card reader accepted the section chief ID, allowing greater access to the barracks. "We should be getting close," Oracle noted, "The chief director is usually a step above the section chief." The info the Phantoms learned about the chief director showed he liked to reminisce about the past. They approached one of the large robots. _"WHAT'S THIS? HOW DID YOU RASCALS GET IN HERE? AND WHAT BUSINESS DO YOU HAVE HERE AT OKUMURA FOODS?"_

"We came to speak with the employees here," Joker said. _"IS THAT SO?,"_ the robot replied, _"AND WHAT TOPIC COULD YOU POSSIBLY WISH TO DISCUSS WITH ME?"_ "I was interested in your past," Joker said. The robot seemed to swell with pride. _"AH, YOU WISH TO KNOW OF MY GLORIOUS EXPLOITS! BACK IN THOSE DAYS, EVERYONE WAS QUITE HUMBLE, BUT SADLY TODAY'S YOUTH..."_

Joker smirked as he raised his pistol. "Yeah, we can get pretty rowdy." He fired off a shot, and several workers came in to join the chief director. The director proved weak to Psy, and soon the Phantoms had claimed his ID as well. "Perfect!," Noir said, "Now we can return to the rank door earlier and move through!" A nearby card reader that needed the chief director ID provided a quick way back, and soon the Phantoms had returned to the earlier door.

Opening the door revealed an elevator that the Phantoms took up. From there, the path lead to the central area, where the building with the Treasure seemed closer. "We're making good progress," Mona said, "How's everyone feeling?" "Like my old self," Skull said smugly, "I may not be up to my prime anymore, but I feel like I could marathon easily." "I was thinking," Church said, "Okumura suggested he knew Crow. Heck, Noir saw the two of them talking together. And Okumura has knowledge of the Metaverse, and even tried to stop Noir's awakening."

"You think he's in on the mental shutdowns?," Oracle asked. Queen closed her eyes. "But I don't think he's the one responsible, just in league with whoever is behind it. After all, we suspected that Crow intended to kill Okumura and frame us for it." "We can ask Okumura about it when we confront his Shadow," Skull said, "For now we need to find our way closer to the building. Any chance we can take an outside route?"

"It's not out of the question," Oracle agreed, "The platforms here are close enough to freerun through." The nearby platform had a switch that took them across to another building with a Safe Room. From there the Phantoms hopped across the platforms, taking out Shadows on their way. "This is actually kinda fun," Noir noted. Soon enough, they reached the base of the building. "I can smell the Treasure somewhere through there," Mona said, "We're definitely on the right track."

"Perhaps this building is the factory," Fox noted, "It is supposed to be the next area we're to go through." Sure enough, the nearby door lead to an elevator that took them down in the factory, where a Safe Room awaited nearby. At a nearby window, Skull spotted the assembly line below. "Take a look at this," he said, "The workers are moving funny." The group looked. "It looks like they're shutting down from overwork," Oracle noted. Queen sighed. "Not exactly the picture of utopia."

Noir looked at the sight. "This looks just like the company's bun factory... But this is horrible." "We've seen plenty of cognitions during our work as phantom thieves," Fox said, "And this ranks up there with one of the worst depictions." As the Phantoms made their way through the factory, Mona stopped for a moment. "That door over there. I can sense the Treasure just beyond it."

"I'm not picking up any kind of security on the door," Oracle noted, "It's almost too easy." Just then, one of the mechanical arms broke down and caused several metals cubes to drop from the ceiling, blocking their way. "Way to jinx it, Oracle," Skull said. "No need to panic," Queen said, "We can still find another way around. See how easily the arms broke down? We can use that to our advantage."

Looking through the immediate area, they soon found a control panel. "This looks like it's for those robot arms," Oracle noted, "It's set to either three-times normal speed, five-times, or ten-times." "I bet it'd shut down if left on ten-times," Panther said, "Let's try that." Joker hit the appropriate button, and sure enough a nearby arm broke. "Man, these machines must be overworked," Skull noted, "It just broke down instantly."

Fox nodded. "We may not need to choose any particular speed next time. And look, the arm fell in such a way that we can use it as a path forward." As the Phantoms continue to explore, they fought several more Shadows. One had a star shape with a human face on it. It was a Wishless Star, and it released the Persona Kaiwan. Another Shadow was identical to one of the guard captions from Kamoshida's Palace. This was an Ambassador of Filth, and it released the Persona Belphegor.

The path soon led to a ledge overlooking the door they were working toward. Nearby was another control panel which they used to shut down another arm. "That should help us move forward," Joker said. The new path led to shutting down a third arm, which finally let the Phantoms reach the door. Behind it was what looked like another part of the factory.

"I can see another door on the far side," Mona said, "The Treasure's smell is coming from there. We're getting closer." "But it's behind all those hydraulic presses," Church noted, "And they're moving too fast to time getting past. We need to find some way to stop them altogether." Fox noticed a nearby console. "Perhaps this can help us. It won't stop the presses permanently, but it will stop them temporarily, perhaps long enough to move past them. We can set it to either 'break', 'lunch', or 'unpaid overtime'."

"If we need to scramble," Mona said, "It might be best to clear out all the Shadows we can reach from here." This accomplished, Joker looked at the options. "I think 'lunch' is the safest bet." He hit the button, causing the presses to shut down for thirty seconds, but only the ones colored blue. It was still enough time to move to another console. "Looks like we picked the right option," Oracle said, "'Unpaid overtime' would have changed nothing, while 'break' would only have given us five seconds."

"Still, thirty seconds for lunch?," Skull said with disgust, "These sleazy corporate types say this is all for efficiency, but it doesn't take a dietitian to know that not eating enough is only going to make you work slower since you lack the energy." After making it past the presses, the next door led to a more expansive area. "Whoa," Panther said, "Have we hit the point where the distortions go crazy?"

"Not yet," Mona noted, "But I wouldn't be surprised if that's coming up soon. The Treasure's even closer now." After hitting a nearby Safe Room, the Phantoms took a good look at the room, which seemed to combine elements from the previous two rooms. A little ways in, they saw several workers being instructed on how to praise Okumura. "This is pathetic," Skull said, "They probably see their fellow workers collapse several times a day, and yet they still treat Okumura with enforced respect."

"They've been mind-controlled into overadaption," Queen explained, "They've come to accept oppression as a way of life. We need to find that Treasure soon." "You okay, Fox?," Panther asked, seeing Fox grimace. "Sorry," he said, "I'm just reminded of my time with Madarame. During that time, I saw first-hand how this psychological trickery works. Even I wound up a victim of it."

Noir looked saddened by all this. "If something like this is here, then Father is all too aware of what he is doing." "If they're like this," Mona said, "Then we won't be able to talk with them. We have no choice but to fight." "Hold up," Joker said, "I can see a laser grid in front of us, and it doesn't have any gaps. We'll need to find a way around." Working the various consoles throughout the floor, the Phantoms soon came up behind the workers, allowing a quick ambush. There were several groups, but luckily they were vulnerable to Noir's abilities.

"That was easier than I was expecting," Skull noted. Mona shook his head. "They were brainwashed, overworked, and forced to go up against an impossible enemy. By this point, we likely have the entire work force overmatched, and Okumura probably knows it. But he'll still send more and more workers after us to either slow us down or wear us out. This isn't the way I'd want to be treated if I were human." "Mona-chan...," Noir said sadly.

At the end of the factory line was the worst part of all. The Phantoms gasped as they saw broken down robotic workers being dumped into a smelting vat. Queen looked at the sight. "I don't believe it... They're being burned for fuel..." Noir's fist clenched. "This is how Father sees his workers! Just more lives to sacrifice for his own greed! We can't back down now! I will see Father pay for these atrocities!"

The other Phantoms looked at her. "Always the quiet ones...," Church muttered, "That reminds me, the last part is the airlocks, right?" Noir snapped out of her fervor. "Oh, right. We should move on." A nearby elevator lead the Phantoms to that very area, most of which appeared to stretch outside the station's walls. "You always dream of space when you're a kid," Panther noted, "But few ever really get to experience it."

"This isn't normal space though," Oracle said, "Apparently there's a limited atmosphere surrounding the edges of the Palace. It's thin in this area, but judging from the spaces between airlocks, we won't be out there long enough for it to matter." "Going for a quick space walk, huh?," Skull said, "We've done some strange things while in these Palaces, but this takes the cake." The Phantoms checked into a nearby Safe Room before exploring the first airlock.

On the other was an elevator which let the Phantoms move to a higher area. Peering outside a nearby window, Fox said, "This place may prove more of a maze than the barracks. From here it seems some of the airlocks are locked down." "This Palace is expansive," Queen muttered, "Suddenly a flying bank seems so mundane..." After a few rooms, Joker saw some switches that could be used to toggle which airlocks were active.

The Phantoms made their way through the rooms, encountering some new Shadows on the way. One of them, a Dark Sun, resembled the form Shadow Makigami had taken. This Shadow released the Persona Mithras. Another Shadow took the form of a humanoid being with elephant's head and only eye, a Rebellious Elephant. It released the Persona Girimehkala. The last was a The Shadowed One, a pale female figure dressed in revealing black clothes. It released the Persona Scathach.

Eventually, the Phantoms were able to reach the end of the line, where an elevator awaited them. This led them a more complex series of airlocks, as well a nearby Safe Room. "Even in this environment, I can smell the Treasure," Mona noted, "We should be closer." It took some doing, especially since some airlocks would cycle just by moving through them, but after a bit the Phantoms reach another elevator which took them out of the area.

The group looked around. "I saw some of these parts in the factory area," Fox noted, "Seems we've reached the heart of the Palace." "Then the Treasure's just ahead," Skull noted, "Let's hurry and find it." There was one final Safe Room as the Phantoms made their way into the central area. Right in front of them was the familiar rainbow orb. "This is it!," Mona said excitedly, "We've found the Treasure!"

"Perfect," Joker said, "Now all that's left is the calling card." "Ah yeah," Skull said, "This is always my favorite part." "But given how so many fakes are being sold," Fox said, "Perhaps it would be better to make a video-based calling card like we did with Raiga." "Even better," Skull noted, "Sure, we'd still use our masks, but either way we can finally show ourselves to the public."

Church grinned, "I've already made copies of our outfits for this purpose." Noir was surprised. "Even mine? I just got it a few days ago." "I'm pretty good with this sort of thing," Church noted, "Kati always called it my 'Demon Arts'." Mona chuckled. "Well, either way, the Treasure is secured. Let's get back to reality and make our preparations." The Phantoms nodded before heading back to reality.

 _ **Infiltration Log:**_

 _o Infiltrated the spaceport_

 _o Opened the biometric door_

 _o Found a Safe Room_

 _o Obtained the spaceport map_

 _o Found a Safe Room_

 _o Bested the Chief Clerk Robot_

 _o Bested the Section Chief Robot_

 _o Bested the Chief Director Robot_

 _o Opened the rank door_

 _o Found a Safe Room_

 _o Infiltrated the central factory_

 _o Found a Safe Room_

 _o Got past the export line_

 _o Got past the production line_

 _o Found a Safe Room_

 _o Got past the disposal line_

 _o Found a Safe Room_

 _o Found a Safe Room_

 _o Got past the transfer area_

 _o Infiltrated weapon production_

 _o Found a Safe Room_

 _o Secured a route to the Treasure_

* * *

After getting a massage from Sadayo to remove his fatigue, Akira went to check on Ichiko. Ichiko seemed to be in high spirits as she talked on the phone. "Yep, we'll be replacing the whole thing. If we're doing this, we're going all out. I'll rewrite all of the old ones, too. Yep, tomorrow morning..." She hung up and saw Akira. "Oh hey. Sorry, I was on the phone with the chief."

"You're on good terms, then?," Akira asked. Ichiko smiled. "You bet. He's become my biggest help. He's started ignoring the higher-ups to help me out. I've decided to start a special expose on the Phantoms with his help. I want to dive right into the origin of the Phantoms and the root of the problem they're trying to solve." "Sounds like you've finally recovered your sense of journalism," Akira noted.

"Oh yeah," Ichiko said with a smirk, "I'm right back in my element. Best of all, the expose's become so popular, the higher-ups can't do a thing to stop it since they'd risk losing their customers. I've forgotten how good it feels to turn the tables on people like them. Anyway, we're using this chance to throw in more articles." Akira nodded. "Sounds great."

Lala smiled. "I don't think I've ever you this happy sober," she noted, "I've missed that genuine smile." She then spotted Ichiko looking at her, then said, "Listen, I need to make a quick run to pick up some new stock. Don't go getting the boy drunk, Ichiko." Ichiko nodded. Once Lala was gone, Ichiko spoke with Akira. "There's something else I need to tell you privately. I've been planning a major article about Shido's confidant."

"Finally ready to unveil that truth, huh?," Akira said. "You bet," Ichiko replied, "I made Kayo a promise. I really gotta thank you. You helped me keep going whenever I felt like giving up. If not for you, I might have drunk myself into a stupor I never would have gotten out of. Now I actually find myself drinking less. Only reason I still hang around here is because Lala's been a good friend this whole time."

She looked at Akira. "By the way, Kyoko thinks this whole thing might link back to Shido somehow. If that is the case, think the Phantoms can handle someone like him?" Akira shrugged. "That depends. He's a politician, which makes targeting him a tightrope." "Well, I'm sure you could pull it off if you had to," Ichiko said, "I've come to believe that the Phantoms stand up for the weak. And in a way, I think we're after the same thing, but go after it in different ways."

"That why you've been keeping silent?," Akira asked. Ichiko nodded. "This is one secret that going to have to stay secret, for the sake of everyone. After all, you helped me remember who I truly am, so why shouldn't I return the favor. So, here's a toast to a united front against the forces of evil." She raised a glass of what Akira noted was ice water. Smiling, he returned the toast as he felt his bond with Ichiko solidify.

 **I am thou, thou art I...**

 **Thou hast turned a vow into a blood oath**

 **Thy bond shall become the wings of rebellion**

 **And break the yoke of thy heart**

 **Thou hast awakened to the ultimate secret**

 **Of the Devil, granting thee infinite power...**

 **Devil Rank 10-Legendary Scoop unlocked**

"Huh," Ichiko said, "I wonder what's keeping Lala-chan. You don't think she got the wrong impression of us, did she?" Akira shrugged. "Who knows? Though I hope she's alright." "She'll be fine," Ichiko replied with a grin, "She's a tough girl and she knows Shinjuku like the back of her hand. I doubt anything serious will happen to her." Akira nodded. "I guess you're right."

* * *

 _October 8_

While Nana put the finishing touches on Haru's outfit, Akira visited the Velvet Room to complete some more fusions. First was Zouchouten, an armored warrior carrying a trident. Next he got Atropos, a woman in a black leotard with a high chain collar and carrying scissors. Next was Hell Biker, a skeleton dressed in biker gear and riding a flaming motorcycle. Then White Rider, a skeletal figure armed with a bow and riding a white horse.

After that was Hariti, a female figure dressed in robes an carrying an infant. Next was Red Rider, a skeletal warrior with a sword and riding a red horse. Next Akira fused Daisoujou, a mummified Shinto priest. Next was Yurlungur, a rainbow-colored snake with a head on either end. Then he got Pazuzu, a humanoid figure with a lion's head and four wings. Next he got Ananta, a six-headed blue cobra. Last up was Okuninushi, a Japanese warrior with a straight sword.

All this accomplished, he decided to complete his next task a create the necessary Hecatoncheires, a multi-armed humanoid with it's face on its torso. "You show dedication," Lavenza noted, "And you've been growing stronger for quite some time. Before long, you'll be able to face your rival, the one known as Crow. I gotta admit, when Master told what happened in Okumura's Palace, I couldn't breathe from laughing so hard."

"It just proves he can be caught off-guard," Akira said. "And that key fact will be your advantage in the coming struggles," Lavenza said, smiling, "And with him temporarily indisposed, you have a chance to change fate. You are very close now. Before long, the Velvet Room can be freed to fulfill its purpose once more. My master and I are looking forward to seeing how you continue to grow." Akira smiled as he sensed his bond with Lavenza continue to grow.

 **Strength Rank 8-Isolation unlocked**

"I have unlocked the Isolation Chamber for you," Lavenza said, "You can leave a Persona inside it, where it can learn new skills through meditation. The last ability is the most powerful, and requires the final two tasks be complete before you can access it. Of course, by that point our bond will be at its strongest. As for your next task, you must fuse a Bugs with Samarecarm. You recently gained an item that will let you fuse this elusive Persona, so now's the time to make use of it."

* * *

Back in reality, Akira got a chance to check on Shinya, who seemed rather sad. "That kid I took money from came by my house with his mom," he explained, "But she just argued that it was the kid's own fault it got taken... She just told them to leave without listening to a word they had to say." "That's just sad," Akira noted. Shinya noted. "I think something's wrong with my mom. The other day she was complaining to the school that the cost of lunch was too high."

"How much is it?," Akira asked. "Only a thousand yen," Shinya noted, "I told my mom it wasn't a good idea, but she said it was for my own good... I'm starting to think she's not really doing this for my benefit. I just know all the kids will make fun of me again when they find out..." He lowered his hat. "Thing is, she always told that once you stop fighting, you lose. And that those who complain, win."

"I agree with that first sentiment," Akira admitted, "But the second one is very situational." "I guess," Shinya said, "But the point is Mom didn't use to be like this. I remember a time when she was much happier. Now that time seems eons away..." Just then, a woman approaching calling out, "Shinya, what are you doing?" Shinya's eyes widened. "Mom!?"

"I knew something was wrong," Shinya's mother said, "You've been very strange lately. I knew someone had to be filling your head with nonsense. So, you're the one who's been such a bad influence on my Shinya?" Akira narrowed his eyes. "I'm sorry, you must have me confused... For you." Oda got taken aback. "What? The nerve. I'm just trying to make sure my boy can survive in this world. And here you are turning him into a delinquent."

"If being a delinquent means getting along with ones peers and helping out others," Akira retorted, "Then yeah, I guess I am turning him into one." "Just leave him alone, Mom!," Shinya said, "Akira's a friend of mine!" "Akira, is it?," Oda said, "You look like a high schooler. Perhaps I should tell your school about this." "Good luck," Akira replied, "I'm friends with the student council president, and we just a new principle. You won't get anywhere getting them to believe your words."

Mrs. Oda growled. "Come on, Shinya. We're going home." "You should really consider his feelings in all this," Akira said. "Feelings?," Oda replied, "He's just a child." "My point exactly," Akira retorted. Oda frowned. "If you won't stop meddling, I have half a mind to call the police." "Another of my friends is a police detective," Akira shot back, "And yet another is an investigative reporter. I can go all day, lady."

Oda scoffed. "Fine, but I don't intend to lose. Come along, Shinya." Shinya reluctantly left with his mother, but came right back about a minute later. "Sorry about that. I was able to sneak away while Mom was shopping." "Sneaky," Akira noted, "You'd make a good phantom thief." Shinya beamed, but then turned serious. "I'm sorry about Mom's behavior. I don't like the person she's turned into, but she won't listen to thing I say." "Then maybe the Phantoms can do something about her," Akira suggested.

"Funny you should bring that up," Shinya replied, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about today. Do you think you can get the Phantoms to return my mom to the way she used to be?" "They can try," Akira said, "At the very least they can make her realize how horrible she's been treating those around her. But, the Phantoms need to know her name first." "They do?," Shinya said, "I didn't know that. Anyway, her name is Hanae Oda. Well, I'd better get going before Mom gets suspicious." Akira nodded, feeling his bond with Shinya grow stronger.

 **Tower Rank 7**

Morgana chose that moment to show up. "At least now we know the source of Shinya's earlier attitude. I'm certain his mom is somewhere in Mementos." Akira nodded. "I'll contact Yuuki about the name so it can get posted on the Phan-site. Gotta say, Hanae is some piece of work. It's like she was determined not to let anything interfere with how she was molding her son, and convinced it was for his own good. We'll have to disavow her of that notion."

* * *

Akira was playing another game with Hifumi. He was getting better, but Hifumi still tended to win more often than not. "A total victory," she declared, "Still, I'm impressed. You remained standing after being hit by my Silver Infinity Sword. Your game has improved considerably since we first met. Your determination is truly inspiring." She giggled. "If I'm not careful, you could very well surpass me."

She looked stern. "Which reminds me, the exhibition match my mother set up for me has been confirmed. My opponent is a very famous shogi player... And here I am, aiming to be the first woman to reach the pro ranking league. This match will certainly draw a lot of attention, especially after that article. I'm scared, I'll admit, but this is my chance to show my true skills."

"That's good hear," Akira said, "But it may just come down to luck." Hifumi nodded. "It just might. But by that logic, it means I have a chance at winning, even though my opponent is of a higher rank." She looked sullen. "That said, I've never had the chance to pit my skills against a true professional before. However, I need this match so that people will stop treating me like an idol!"

Akira smiled. "Well I certainly believe in you." "Thank you," Hifumi said, "So, I have another move I wish to try out. Care for another match?" "Sure," Akira replied, "This could be a good chance to learn something new." Hifumi nodded. "For this, you need to strategically place your pieces in the enemy zone to increase your chances of getting gold. Now, try and steal the pieces you want from me." Feeling Hifumi's determination, Akira could feel their bond growing stronger.

 **Star Rank 7-Narikin unlocked**

Once Akira got the gist of what the technique wanted, he started to implement it more in the next match. _'A technique like this could prove useful in the Metaverse,'_ he thought, _'We've gotten to the point that most Shadows we come across go down quickly. With this technique, perhaps we could increase our revenue that much more. Hifumi certainly knows her battle strategy.'_

* * *

 _October 9_

"Okay Phantoms," Akira said, "Tomorrow we need to steal Okumura's heart. We've already practiced for the calling card, so we're ready to film." "Why film it?," Yusuke asked. "So that Haru doesn't get suspected as a Phantom," Makoto explained, "If Okumura sees her at the same time he sees Noir, he'll be less likely to believe they're the same person, especially since we'll be distorting our voices so he can't recognize them. And we can fake it to make the calling card look live."

"One more thing," Akira said, "I know Nana took Crow out of commission, but I don't want any chances taken. I want one pair of eyes watching around the battle at all times. We're not safe until we know Okumura's Shadow has safely returned to his real self." "Good thinking," Oracle said, "I'll keep an extra watch out to make sure Crow doesn't show up." Akira nodded. "Okay Phantoms, our mission begins!"

* * *

 _October 10_

Haru walked in on her father as he approached the window, which had a good view of a nearby jumbotron. He raised an eyebrow as the screen went to static, revealing the logo of the Phantoms. 'Greetings people of Japan,' came Joker's voice, 'I'd once again like to thank you for your support. And I'd personally like to introduce the nine phantom thieves, myself included, who have protected this city from unseen criminals.'

One by one eight more images appeared, Joker introducing them one-by-one. 'This is Church, Mona, Skull, Panther, Fox, Queen, Oracle, and Noir. Together we have targeted some of the worst of society. Though I will admit this next target was so obvious in his evils that we were content to let you, the people of Japan, handle it, since you seemed all too eager to do so. But circumstances have changed, and we now find it necessary to carry out this next heist.'

'And to that end,' Church said, her voice distorted much like Joker's, 'Here we have our next target.' Okumura growled as his own picture appeared. 'This is Kunikazu Okumura,' Mona said, 'The space-faring president of greed.' 'He's been treating his employees like robots, exploiting them for all their worth,' Skull chimed in, 'Just to dispose of them when they can no longer work.'

'His actions are claimed by his own words to be for his employees' own good,' Panther said, 'But dozens have suffered under his cruelty.' 'As if that's not enough,' Fox said, 'He's started setting his sights on the political scene.' 'Treating his own family as a bargaining chip,' Queen said, 'Using them as a stepping stone for his ambition.' 'So for that reason,' Oracle said, 'We're going to make him confess his crimes with his own mouth.' 'We strike tomorrow,' Noir said, 'Be ready, Okumura.' 'Because no one escapes the Phantoms!,' they all said at once.

Okumura growled as he heard the cheers of the people below. "Incessant rabble," he muttered, "I'll deal with this easily." He picked up the phone. "Hello, police? I assume you caught that illegal transmission. What do you mean, 'what illegal transmission'? The one that just featured-" He paused. "It wasn't done illegally!?" Haru could barely keep from laughing. The Phantoms had tapped Kyoko to send the video under legal circumstances.

"Regardless, those thieves intend to target me," Okumura said, "I'll need twenty-four hour security for the next two days. What do you mean, it's pointless? I thought the police were supposed to protect law-abiding citizens?" He growled at the response. "Don't you give me 'where can I find one'! Fine, I'll handle this on my own!" He angrily turned off the phone. Haru noticed the world seemed to expose Okumura's Shadow. _"I will not fail!"_ Satisfied, Haru went to join the Phantoms.

* * *

"And the security of his Palace shot up dramatically," Haru said. "That's normal," Morgana noted, "It's a sign that the Treasure has manifested, allowing us to steal it." "Still," Yusuke said, "From his words, it seems he expects that we may strike today. Which of course we are, but I wasn't expecting him not to be fooled by our psychological trap."

"Maybe he did and is just that paranoid," Ryuji suggested. "Either way," Futaba said, "Our plans are in place. Haru, I hope you're ready. This is our one and only chance to change your father's heart." "I've come this far," Haru said, determination in her eyes, "I intend to see it through." The group nodded. "Okay then," Morgana said, "Let's make this one to remember."

* * *

The Phantoms easily slipped through the defenses of the Palace to reach where they found the Treasure. It had turned into a shimmering sphere glowing with energy. "There it is," Mona said. As they approached, however, several warning lights off, along with an announcement of an emergency launch sequence. The Treasure was lifted into the air where it was inserted into some sort of machine.

 _"A valiant effort,"_ came Okumura's voice, _"But I have no time to deal with you. Just watch in despair as you go down with this base!"_ "Don't count us out yet!," Oracle declared. She pointed out a nearby walkway. "Come on, the Treasure's been taken this way!" The group raced along the path until they reached a platform that took them right to Okumura's shuttle. When he heard the Phantoms coming, he turned to face them, then was met with a hail of bullets from Church, causing him to drop a remote.

 _"Damn you!,"_ he called out, _"How did you know I had that trap waiting!?"_ "You were clever enough to figure out our scheme," Church explained, "And you have far too much knowledge about the Metaverse to not be involved in the scheme to dispose of us. We suspected you might be trying something like this." Okumura scoffed. _"I wouldn't have had to do this is Crow hadn't done his job!"_

"You still haven't figured it out yet, have you?," Mona noted, "Crow's job was disposing of you, then framing us for your murder." Okumura looked shocked. _"But why? I'm an important part of Ishida's plans!"_ Queen's eyes widened. "Ishida? As in Sosuke Ishida, the director of the SIU? You mean he's the one behind all this." _"I see no reason to tell you any more,"_ Okumura replied, _"I'll just have to insure my survival by dealing with you here and now."_

"Then you really shouldn't have relied on a cliche countdown," Skull retorted, "Though props for taking the Treasure to a different location." Okumura smirked. _"Naturally. This is the core of realm. The vindication of my ambitions."_ Noir shook her head. "You truly are a foolish man. Even now all you can think of is gains and losses. You're not even a real father, just a demon who only thinks of himself."

Okumura frowned before snapping his finger and summoning a high-tech hover chair to sit in. _**"We'll see which of us is truly worthy of victory this day!"**_ "That's his berserk form?," Skull asked incredulously, "Lame..." Okumura scoffed. _**"Perhaps my elite soldiers will make you change your tune."**_ He snapped his fingers, and severals tubes descended from the ceiling, opening to reveal a few worker robots. _**"Go my employees! Be the foundation for my inevitable victory!"**_

"That's what you've got to fight us?," Mona asked, surprised, "We've already proven superior to these guys." To prove his point, he summoned Zorro to strike the four robots with his Wind skills, destroying them quickly. _**"More where they came from!,"**_ Okumura said confidently as he snapped his fingers, bringing in more workers. _**"Any problem can be solved with the right application of manpower!"**_

Noir frowned. "One can never really be happy by sacrificing others!" The second set proved just as weak as the first. _**"Perhaps something higher ranked,"**_ Okumura suggested, bringing in the slight taller droids. These ones proved easy to fight as well, Fox and Noir handling them while Mona dealt with the workers that accompanied them. Before long the third wave was dealt with.

Okumura looked annoyed and called in some more robots, this time including the red clerks. These ones were taken care of by Queen. _**"I'll find something strong enough to beat you,"**_ Okumura growled, calling in the blue section chiefs. Once again Mona was able to beat down these bigger robots. Finally, Okumura called for the larger chief directors, which proved useless against Joker and Noir.

Okumura scoffed. _**"It seems ordinary workers are not fit for this job. Then allow me to introduce my executive director!"**_ The tube brought in larger version of the chief directors, colored black. Large as it was, and it had no weaknesses, it wasn't so much difficult as tedious. But eventually the big robot went down. Okumura growled. _**"I'm not done yet! I still have more loyal workers ready to fight for me!"**_

However, to his shock, his Work Order wouldn't bring in anyone else. _**"What!? What is this!? Isn't there anyone else there!?"**_ "We've beaten the best you have to throw at us," Noir explained, "Your employees are no longer willing to give their lives, as they no longer see you as unstoppable. This is the price you pay for ignoring their safety." With Okumura's defenses lowered, the Phantoms opened up with an All-Out attack. At the end, Joker pointed his gun at Okumura. "It's over. We've stolen your greed."

One pull of the trigger and Okumura was knocked off his chair. He was able to get to his knees, but that was it. He pounded the ground in frustration. _"How can this be? That in the end, I am just another in a long line of failures..."_ "You brought it on yourself," Skull noted, "Your company is one of the biggest in Japan, yet you still couldn't abide any healthy competition. You can't run a business if your employees don't want to work, and forcing them doesn't count."

Okumura sighed. _"I admit... I was trying to shoot far above my station. I was working with powerful people who wanted to control the political scene in Japan. I was hoping to get my own part of that, hence the arranged marriage. But I never considered my daughter's happiness in all this. I never considered anyone's happiness but my own."_ He looked at the Phantoms. _"Perhaps my greed is the reason Ishida wanted me dead. I was so blind to even my superiors' feelings, I didn't realize their intentions. Well, now they won't get what they want."_

He faded out, returning to his other self. "No one else showed up during the fight," Oracle noted, "Maybe we really did take Crow out of commission." "I doubt it's that easy," Mona said, "But we did keep him down long enough to make him a non-issue during this heist." Joker grabbed the Treasure as it got removed from the machine. Instantly the Palace began rumbling. "Our job's done!," he said, "Time to move!"

As Mona drove the Phantoms out of the Palace, it slowly descended to the Metaverse version of Earth, eventually settling where the Okumura Foods HQ would normally be. As the Phantoms escaped, what was left of the station returned to being just an ordinary building. "Here's hoping we pulled this off," Skull said, "If Crow or his bosses find someway of pulling off their plans in spite of all this, I'll be pissed."

* * *

The Phantoms returned to Leblanc to unwind after the heist. "So," Akira said, "Here's what the Treasure turned into here in reality." It was a plastic model kit, which resembled the shuttle Okumura's Shadow had hidden in. "I think I understand," Haru said, smiling, "Father told me something before he changed. This was a model kit he had wanted when he was a boy, but grandfather could never afford to buy it for him."

"How's that possible?," Ryuji asked, "Isn't your family, like, super rich?" "It is now," Haru explained, "But Okumura Foods was not always the conglomerate it is today. Before I was born, it started off as just a simple cafe. Then it grew to a small business. But it wasn't until Father took over that Okumura Foods become a commercially recognized brand. My grandfather was a good man, but he wasn't the best at business. Father would tell me how debt collectors were a frequent sight for him when he was young..."

Yusuke nodded. "I see. That must be why he was so willing to pursue happiness at the expense of others." Futaba's eyes widened. "Yikes! I just looked up the price on this model... It's over one-hundred THOUSAND yen! I've never seen a model so expensive! Even collector's items don't go for this much!" "Well," Morgana said, "We should see evidence of Okumura's change of heart soon. Until then, let's get some rest."

* * *

Ishida was surprised when he talked over the phone. "What do you mean Crow's been bedridden!? Since when!?" His eyes widened. "If he wasn't there when the Phantoms targeted Okumura... Well, at least he doesn't know the whole story." He grimaced. "Yes, I'm aware this will still put me in the Phantoms' crosshairs, but at least it will buy you some time. The elections are coming up soon, so the longer we can hold them off from finding you, the better. We'll find a way to get through this. Somehow..."

* * *

That evening, Morgana and Akira were up in their room. "This time proved pretty interesting," Morgana noted, "We managed to get a new member, and we finally met Crow in person. He might be more powerful in a direct confrontation, but his first impression was a little underwhelming. Still, we caught him off-guard, so now's not the time to get cocky."

He chuckled. "And Haru seems like a wonderful woman. I think I might be smitten all over again." Akira smirked. "Oh, change your mind about Ann?" "I know it must seem fickle," Morgana admitted, "But you two seem serious, so the best thing I can do for the team is just accept it and move on. Our team won't work if we fall to infighting. We have a mission to complete, and we need to stick together to accomplish it." Akira nodded, feeling their bond grow stronger.

 **Magician Rank 9-Protect unlocked**

"It feels like our journey is reaching a turning point," Morgana noted, "A big change is coming." Akira nodded. "I've already been told about it. Now we just have to hope it works out well for us. We still only know so much about the mental shutdowns, but perhaps Ishida might have the solutions we're looking for. We'll discuss it once Okumura's change of heart is confirmed."

* * *

 _October 11_

After school the next day, the Phantoms returned to their first hideout on the roof of the school, if only to reminisce. Haru was busy tending the vegetables and flowers she had been growing all year. "I was wondering where these came from," Ann said. Haru nodded. "Horticulture is a hobby of mine. Since the seasons are changing, I thought it would be nice for the plants to have a change of scenery. And Yusuke helped too."

Yusuke smiled. "I simply added some aesthetic simplicity by balancing out the color placement. And it was Haru who selected the plants for this arrangement." The group continued to work on the plant arrangements. "Can't wait to see how they turn out," Morgana said. "So," Akira said, "We'll be using the school festival as our celebration once we've confirmed Okumura's change of heart, right?"

"Yeah," Ann said, "But we should also do something among ourselves. We still need to have a welcoming for Haru, after all." Haru thought about it. "Well, Father has scheduled a press conference tonight, so why don't we have a night party at Destinyland." The others looked at her in shock. "You mean the Kingdom of Dreams...?," Makoto said, almost disbelieving.

Haru nodded. "It'd be a bit late, but there are some plans we can take advantage of to rent out the entire park for ourselves, at least for the night." Ann became slack-jawed. "The entire park!? But this is THE Destinyland! Can we even do that!?" "It's no problem," Haru said dismissively, "I'll go check and see if it's okay." She got out her phone and started talking into it. After a bit, she smiled. "Looks like it will work."

"Seriously...?," Futaba said, "The whole park for the entire night? The price of one ticket like that is insane. But eight plus one pet...? No offense, Morgana." "Eh," Morgana replied, "Only way I'm getting in anyway." "It won't be a problem," Haru said, "We had originally booked it for a company party. But it was called off because of the scandal. However, the reservation was never canceled, so we can take advantage of it."

"Wouldn't that be too conspicuous though?," Yusuke asked. "Not really," Haru replied, "It's still under the company name." "If it's under someone else's name," Morgana chimed in, "Then if we use it for ourselves we'll be under the radar." Ryuji smiled. "Sweet! Destinyland it is!" "This might just be our wildest party yet," Akira noted, "Let's make this night one to remember."

* * *

That evening, the Phantoms were relaxing at one of the Destinyland restaurants. "That was delicious," Makoto said, "This really is the Kingdom of Dreams." Ryuji then noted the cat ears Ann was wearing. "After seeing your cognition in Kamoshida's Palace, I'd have thought you'd avoid wearing things like that." Ann shrugged. "It's not like I'm strutting around in a bikini acting like a valley girl. Plus these are cute."

Haru looked confused. "Our first Palace," Nana explained, "You'd have to be there to appreciate it." Morgana was distracted by the fireworks. "It's like this entire night was custom built just for us..." "And it's only us here," Yusuke noted, "It's like we're the court of the king of thieves." Akira snickered. "And just who is the king of thieves?" "It's no contest," Morgana said, "If anyone is the king of thieves, it's the one and only Joker. Am I right guys?"

Akira laughed. "Then I guess that would make Panther the queen." "Wait," Ann said, "What would that make Queen?" "Most likely the prime minister," Makoto noted, "With Mona as advisor. And Oracle as the spymaster." Futaba grinned. "And Skull is the viceroy, with Noir as regent." "Viceroy, huh?," Ryuji said, "Guess that makes Fox the marquis." "Which just leaves me as duchess," Nana noted, leaving the others laughing. That's when they got the message that Okumura's press conference was starting.

* * *

Okumura cleared his throat as he addressed the crowd. "As you know, for the last month there have been numerous allegations regarding mistreatment of my company's employees. I'd sad to say those are all true, perpetrated by myself in an effort to gain more money from the company. In addition, I have indeed resorted to underhanded methods in order to remove competitors from the market."

He sighed. "In addition, I had been making plans to use my company as a stepping stone to enter the political scene. Even my own daughter became nothing more than a tool to further that greed, which I shamefully disguised as ambition. Now I'm sure of the question on everyone's minds. 'What of the allegations that Okumura Foods has benefited from the mental shutdowns?'"

He closed his eyes. "It's true that I have been party to that. Though even now I hesitate to name anyone else connected, I will say there is a large conspiracy at work to make use of an alternate reality called the Metaverse, a realm shaped by cognition. You've likely heard the rumors recently spreading across the internet, but even so I wouldn't blame anyone if they don't believe me. Not that it matters, since either way I must resign from my position as company president, and turn myself over to the police."

* * *

At SIU, Akechi walked in to see Sae sitting alone. When she looked at Akechi, he seemed sullen. "I'd have thought you'd be getting more sleep as a result of that incident." Akechi had made the excuse that he ran into a gang extortion, and been fired upon when he tried to intervene, barely getting away. He fingered the scar on his cheek. "I... Just heard about Okumura's confession."

Sae nodded. "The Phantoms went all out for this one. They booked a time slot under a third party's name in order to deliver that calling card. I hope they keep up this new style. It'll be easier to tell their actual jobs from this." She held up one of the fake calling cards being sold. "By the way," Akechi said, "What did Okumura mean by the rumors?" "That'd be my doing," Kyoko said as she walked in.

"Hey Kyoko," Sae said, "How's your other case been going?" "Thanks to Hiro, we have some new information," Kyoko said, "But it'll be difficult making a move at this point. I decided to focus on the mental shutdown case first. To that end, I leaked knowledge of the Metaverse to see if anyone might be able to glean some additional facts from it. Hence the rumors." Akechi narrowed his eyes, but said nothing.

* * *

That night, Akira was again called to the Velvet Room, where he saw Okumura in another of the cells, and another lock being removed. "A splendid victory," Igor said, applauding, "The demon of greed has been spared, able to receive rehabilitation. And you now have a lead that will point you to the next demon." "I gotta admit," Akira said, "I was worried for a second there. Like something might happen to Okumura any second."

Igor chuckled. "It might have, had Crow been able to act freely. But thanks to your friends, he wound up detained just long enough for you to find success. With this, your rehabilitation is one step closer to completion. Soon you will be able to once again grasp fate with your own two hands, and become the master of your own destiny. That is the purpose of your rehabilitation." Akira nodded as he felt his bond with Igor grow stronger.

 **Fool Rank 9**

"The future is out of his hands now," Igor noted, "And without proof of his godhood, Yaldabaoth will be rendered easy to best. Not so easy that you'll beat him quickly, but he will prove unable to influence your actions in any way. But that is for another time. For now, you must return to reality. Soon, your next task shall be presented to you. I wish you luck, Trickster, not that you'll be needing it."

* * *

 _October 12_

Kyoko was visiting Sae at Leblanc. "That's a total of twenty-two people the Phantoms have targeted," Sae noted, "Most of them only targeted through the Phan-site." "There's also rumors regarding the next person to be targeted," Kyoko noted, "The Phan-site recently name-dropped Sosuke Ishida." Sae looked thoughtful. "He has been dismissive of the mental shutdown cases. Perhaps he's part of this conspiracy Okumura mentioned."

"I managed to interview Okumura in private," Kyoko said, "He says that he suspects Ishida to be the mastermind behind the whole thing. He certainly acts the part. But judging from what the conspiracy's goal is, I'm not entirely certain. Well, the best way to know is get it from the horse's mouth." Sae blinked. "But that would mean collaborating with the Phantoms... Though, that might not be such a bad idea." Akira, who was working nearby, noted the conversation.

* * *

 **Present**

"It's funny when you think about it," Sae noted, "One chance encounter before you're even ready to confront the Phantoms, and all your plans come crashing down." Akechi grimaced. "It would have worked if Raiga hadn't been found out. It was their idea to scout Okumura's Palace daily. That increased the chances of bumping into the Phantoms early. I even told them as much, but they insisted. If not for that, I could have easily ambushed Okumura's Shadow."

Sae smiled. "Well, it seems even with all your power, your own bosses underestimate you. And here's where we get to the Phantoms' most recent caper." She opened the file, revealing Ishida's face. "His change of heart came just a few hours ago. But the Phantoms weren't just aiming for that. They, Kyoko, and myself, planned to take advantage of this heist to catch you as well. I think the results of that speak for themselves." She smiled as she continued the narration.

* * *

 **Past**

 _October 13_

Ishida was on the phone talking in his office. "I'm a bit relieved that my name wasn't leaked to the public, but guaranteed Okumura's Shadow revealed it to the Phantoms, and Okumura himself may have mentioned it during his interrogation. It's hard to say for sure, since it wasn't recorded. Kirigiri insisted on preserving witness protection. Do we have a backup plan?"

He listened. "I see. It's risky, given public opinion of the Phantoms has risen higher than ever. But we can take advantage of the fact that many people still dislike the Phantoms. The benefits of a one-hundred percent approval rating being impossible. But can it be implemented before the Phantoms know our plans?" He smiled at the response. "I see... Yes, based on their previous actions, it should be easy to catch them off-guard."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Phantoms were talking at the hideout. "Phan-site's abuzz," Ryuji said, "We just reached a sixty percent approval rating." "And we have a lead for our next target," Futaba said, "I'll start looking into Ishida and see what I can find." "In the meantime," Makoto said, "Our exams are coming up, so we should get studying. Once they're over, we can talk about how we move against Ishida." The group nodded.

* * *

 _October 14_

Akira and Yusuke had invited Ann and Ryuji to help with Yusuke's intention to enter the art competition. "Thank you for agreeing to this on short notice," Yusuke said. "It's not a problem," Ryuji said, "But if this winds up being too complex, you'll have to stick with Akira on this." Yusuke smiled. "I doubt it'll become that complicated. My intention is to prove my ability and passion at this exhibit, yes. But I need to find the right subject for my piece."

"We could always try having Ann model for you again," Akira suggested, "With her clothes on, of course." The group laughed at how that months-old issue got brought up yet again. "Well, it's not bad for a starting point," Yusuke admitted, "But it once again returns to the concept of beauty. No offence Ann, but with how abrasive your personality can be at times, it might be difficult to capture a truly beautiful image of you."

He looked again at the "Sayuri". "If only I could find a way to capture that pure beauty the way my mother did. It's like all my studies have drained away..." Ann looked at him. "Just what exactly do you mean by 'pure beauty' anyway? I mean, yeah the 'Sayuri' is pretty, would your really call it pure? It comes off as more gentle to me. A mother cradling her infant? The first time I saw it, I felt like it was my mother cradling me as a baby."

"She's got a point," Akira noted, "Don't forget Yusuke, your mother was trying to convey her love for you. A love she could only give from beyond the grave." Yusuke thought on that. "It seems my heart must truly be clouded if I could not grasp that idea. At the end of the day, for how much I looked down on Madarame for his actions, I find myself acting much the same, yearning for the praise of others."

He held his head in frustration. "Is this supposed to be pure passion!? I feel like my heart is clouded by world desires...!" Akira grinned. "I think you've grown quite a bit." "He's right," Ryuji said, "We didn't target Madarame because he wanted praise. We targeted him because of what that desire led him to do. There's really nothing wrong about wanting to do your best to make a living."

Ann nodded. "Really, what could be more passionate than wanting your work to be acknowledged by others? It's really no different than when I do modeling, or when Ryuji was still on the track team." Yusuke looked surprised. "Is that true?" "Totally," Ryuji said with a grin, "Back then I was mostly in it to impress the girls in my junior class, but also to prove that I could more than my upbringing. Yet despite that, I was always trying to help out my team, to inspire them to do better."

"And it's the same as our work as Phantoms," Akira noted, "If we want to succeed, we need to do things for people beyond ourselves. We got into this so that there would be no other victims like us." Yusuke closed his eyes and smiled. "I see... And it was the same with the 'Sayuri'. Mother painted it not for herself, but all those who would see it..." After a second, he stood bolt-upright. "Yes... I see now!"

"Huh?," Ryuji said, "See what?" "I just realized where I was going wrong," Yusuke explained, "Beauty is not the superficial thing that I had thought it to be. It is something that wells up inside our hearts, longing to break free! A gift given by its subject to its viewer! And that very duality that had long stymied my efforts... It was the very answer I was seeking, right in front of my eyes." "Good to see you finally get it," Akira said, feeling his bond with Yusuke grow stronger.

 **Emperor Rank 8-Endure unlocked**

Yusuke thought for a moment. "I think I have an idea of what to use for my subject now, but I'll need to do more research. Akira, would you meet me in Mementos at a later time?" "Sure," Akira said, "You think you can get better inspiration this time?" Yusuke nodded. "Now that my perception of desire has changed, I feel I can get a better grasp of that realm."

* * *

That evening, Akira was working at the cafe while Futaba checked her phone at one of the tables. "Hey, Futaba," Sojiro said, "If I was gonna add something to the menu, what should it be?" Futaba thought for a moment. "Oh... There's this recipe I developed for ramen that might be good." "It surprisingly flavorful," Akira noted, "She tested the final product with the gang." Sojiro chuckled, reminded of how Wakaba developed the curry recipe.

"I think we can set up a taste-test with some of the regulars," he said, "See how it goes. What about you, Akira?" "Not sure," Akira replied, "Maybe a new dessert. Something sweet to balance out the curry's spiciness." Sojiro nodded. "Not a bad idea." Futaba giggled. "Though I doubt anything new you add can top your curry." Sojiro was about to respond when Youji barged into the cafe. "What's going on, Sakura? Why haven't you returned any of my calls?"

"I don't have time for this, Youji," Sojiro replied, "Leave before I call the police. I've already said it, you're not getting any more than I've already given you." Youji growled. "Don't screw with me, Sakura!" "You shut up!," Futaba chimed in, "Sojiro didn't do anything wrong!" "Just shut your mouth, you brat!," Youji retorted, "It's your fault I'm in this mess!"

"That tears it!," Sojiro said as he walked in front of the counter, "Blood relative or not, Futaba is still legally my daughter. And you've lost all right to claim a connection to her. We can take this to court if you really want to test me on this." Youji looked taken aback. "What...!? Are you serious!?" Sojiro nodded. "I've known for some time that you're in massive debt due to your gambling addiction, and that you've recently had a failed business venture. Whatever you may think of me, I'm sure the courts would agree Futaba would be better off in a home that's more financially secure."

Youji growled, then turned to glare at Futaba. "This is all your fault, YOU BITCH!" Right as Akira moved between Futaba and Youji, Kyoko happened to walk into the cafe. See saw Akira move Futaba out of the way of Youji's attack, causing him to fall to the floor. "Futaba!," Sojiro said, "Are you all right?" "Yeah, thanks to Akira," Futaba said weakly.

"I should probably ask what's going here," Kyoko chimed in, causing the three of them to notice her. Youji picked himself up and saw Kyoko. "Hey, you saw that right!? This maniac tried to assault me!" "I saw alright," Kyoko said, "I saw you attempt to attack a friend of mine, then saw you fall to the floor when the 'maniac' moved said friend out of your path."

Akira couldn't help but be reminded of the night that got him into this mess, except this time the one witness was on his side, her status as a detective aside. Before Youji could plead his case, Kyoko had him in an armbar and slammed face-first into the table. "Sojiro, can you contact the police? I believe this man's actions constitute attempted assault." Sojiro sighed and nodded.

After the police took Youji away, Kyoko took her leave. "Sorry about all that," Akira said, "I just saw Futaba in trouble and moved on instinct." Sojiro smiled. "It's fine. Honestly it should have been me who moved in to help. I'm just glad Kyoko showed up while it happened, otherwise things could have gotten really tense. Thanks for being here to make sure nothing happened to Futaba." Akira nodded, feeling his bond with Sojiro grow stronger.

 **Hierophant Rank 8**

"That scene was almost like the very incident that got you in trouble in the first place," Sojiro noted, "I'm glad it turned out differently this time." "So am I," Akira admitted, "But Youji doesn't nearly have the level of influence that other man had. And I got a feeling once the police are finished with their investigation, they may have enough evidence to keep him out of our hair for good."

* * *

 _October 15_

Akira and Makoto had their meeting with Eiko and her boyfriend at the diner. Akira looked surprised, since the man seemed rather plain. "Yo," the man said, "My name is Tsukasa. Eiko's told me a lot about you two. So, Makoto, you're the student council prez? I'd like to be part of your council." Makoto chuckled nervously, not liking how Tsukasa was flirting with her even though he was supposed to be Eiko's boyfriend.

Tsukasa then turned to Akira. "So this is your boyfriend, huh? Doesn't look like you two get along well. Guess your love life's hit rock bottom." This was one of the reasons why Ann wasn't allowed to oversee the meeting. Right about now would've been when she walked up to Tsukasa and slapped him hard, wrecking the whole thing. "Hey now, love comes in all forms," Akira said defensively. "Yeah," Makoto chimed, "Akira doesn't like it when I get all clingy."

Tsukasa shrugged. "I get it. You just don't have any affection compared to us." "Mm-hm!," Eiko chimed. Akira and Makoto could swear they saw valentines in her eyes. Tsukasa turned to Eiko. "Hey babe, did you do something special, 'cause you're looking real sexy today?" Eiko seemed to melt at hearing those words, while all Makoto and Akira could think was, _'What a sleazeball.'_

Eiko excused herself to use the bathroom, given Makoto a chance to talk to Tsukasa personally. "Tsukasa, I want to make one thing clear. Are you truly serious about Eiko?" Tsukasa grinned. "I was wondering when you'd show your true colors! Eiko did say you were pumped up about getting to know me. Why is that?" "Don't read too deeply into it," Makoto replied, "I simply want to make sure you're not getting her into anything she may regret."

Tsukasa must not have been expecting that answer, because he suddenly became flustered. "Damn, you really look out for your friends, don't you? I can see that. I've always said friends are important and all that." Akira and Makoto didn't like the way he worded that. "Anyway," Tsukasa said, "If you're a friend of my girl you're a friend of mine, so how about we swap info?"

Makoto narrowed her eyes. "That's a little quick. I normally don't give out my number unless I've gotten to know someone, and we only just met." Tsukasa shrugged. "Well, Eiko-chan already gave me your number, so it's cool." "That's concerning," Akira muttered to Makoto, and she nodded in agreement. "Just to be clear," Makoto said, "You're not planning on getting Eiko into your club?"

Tsukasa held up his hands defensively. "Whoa, whoa, easy there, I'm not planning on that. I really hate it when people stereotype us hosts as shameless flirts." "Your attitude hasn't done anything to dissuade that notion," Akira noted. Tsukasa chuckled nervously. "Just a bit of humor, that's all. But I assure you, my love for Eiko is as pure as snow." Eiko walked up to the table. "Is something wrong here?"

"Not at all," Tsukasa said, "We were just getting to know each other is all." He then checked his watch. "Ah, I need to head to work." Eiko gasped. "Oh shoot! I need to head for work too! See ya Makoto!" She and Tsukasa left, leaving Akira and Makoto alone. "I hope she'll be okay," Makoto said, "Regardless of what I think, I have no proof... And Eiko seems happy enough."

She looked at Akira. "Am I just getting in the way of their happiness?" Akira shook his head. "No, you're being considerate. You're worried about Eiko, and to be honest I am too." "Thanks," Makoto said, "In the end, though, all I have is a hunch... But Father would always stress the importance of trusting a hunch." Makoto got a text, but winced when she read it. "Geez, what is this even saying? It's all full of emojis."

Akira took a look. "This is just a guess, but I think he decided he couldn't wait to call you. Still, this text makes the average rebus legible by comparison." Makoto sighed. "I'll have to get used to texts like these if I want to help Eiko. I get the feeling he'll be calling a lot. Thanks for being here Akira. I would have panicked otherwise... Because of you, I feel like I can work through my immaturities." Akira smiled as he felt their bond grow stronger.

 **Priestess Rank 6-Harisen Recovery unlocked**

"Well," Akira said, "Given Tsukasa's attitude, I'm honestly not sure what to think of him." "Me either," Makoto admitted, "I'll see what else I can find. Oh yeah, we need to schedule our study sessions. The exams are coming up in a few days." Akira then got a text from Ann. After replying, he smiled. "She really gave us the benefit of the doubt. Took her a whole hour to consider checking on us." Makoto sighed in relief.

* * *

 _October 20_

The midterms came and went. Throughout it, the Phantoms who attended Shujin overheard their fellow students talking excitedly about Okumura's defeat and subsequent arrest, as well as speculation that the Phantoms had some hand in Kobayakawa's confession, even if he suggested otherwise. "I think I did better than I ever have," Ryuji noted, "I was so pumped at our success, it was like I was laser-focused."

Outside was a public speech that sounded like it was moving through the streets. Ryuji sighed. "And there goes my good mood... That guy is just so damn loud." "Have you overheard?," Ann said, "Seems most of the student body is on our side. I've been hearing nothing but praise for the Phantoms in-between exams. Even some of the teachers were getting in on it."

"I also found something interesting," Futaba said, "Remember that guy who was trying to provoke us with the fake Medjed threat? And the IT company manager who paid him off? Seems the money came directly from Ishida. Whether he really is the one behind this or not, he's deeply entrenched. But getting to him may not be easy." "We'll have time enough to plan an attack after the school festival," Akira said, "Something like this shouldn't be rushed."

* * *

That evening, Sae met up with Kyoko. "We're on a deadline," she said, "Ishida has just made known his intentions to crack down on the Phantoms." "There's no way he can know who they are," Kyoko noted, "Not when they leave no evidence. And the videos they've left are shadowed, leaving a lot to the imagination." "Don't forget he knows what we know," Sae said, as she handed Kyoko a few photos, "It's circumstantial, but I wouldn't put it past him to cheat the system."

Kyoko looked at the photos and nodded. "I see your concern. Shujin Academy is having a school festival soon. That will provide me with the excuse I need to meet with the Phantoms in a new environment that won't be monitored." Sae sighed in relief. "I had a feeling you know who they are. Now let's hope their luck continues." Kyoko smiled. "Trust me, luck is only part of their secret."

* * *

 _October 21_

The next day, a news report was broadcast talking about how some expert had suggested that there might be a link between the Phantoms on the mental shutdowns. "I thought it was already clear that our actions are different from Crow's," Haru said, shocked. "This has got to be Ishida's doing," Morgana noted, "He's trying to make a new move against us. We foiled his earlier scheme, so now he's trying a new angle."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ishida was talking on the phone. "Yes, we're taking advantage of the fact that Okumura was vague in describing the conspiracy. I doubt we'll fool the Phantoms' supporters. Anyone with half a brain would question why they would risk Okumura spilling the beans about a conspiracy they were part of. But the rest of the people will fall behind us like sheep, leaving it possible for us to make a move." He paused. "Niijima? I tried getting her on board, but she refused. It's a loose end, but one we can afford to leave hanging."

* * *

 _October 22_

The next day after school, the Phantoms volunteered to help set up the school festival. "Seems Kyoko is being selected as a guest speaker," Makoto said, "There were a number of votes in her favor. Here's the interesting thing, though. It seems there's also been some votes for the Phantoms to act as guest speakers." Ryuji, who was drinking a soda, instantly did a spit take. "How would we even pull that off!? Even using a live video feed, there'd be some suspicion if Makoto isn't there to mediate."

"Lucky for us Kyoko edged them out," Makoto reassured him, "Although if it could be set up that no one would notice our absence, I wouldn't mind answering some fan questions." "It would be easy to set it up in a place no one would look," Akira admitted, "Either way, Kyoko is a regular at Leblanc, so I should be able to ask if she can attend." "That'd be great," Makoto replied.

* * *

That evening, Akira saw a new report featuring Kyoko. 'That's right,' she said, 'There's no way the Phantoms are responsible for the mental shutdowns. I understand how that could be misconstrued, since Okumura never publically named anyone. But I was able to interrogate him under private conditions. Naturally his confession was recorded. However, in lieu of evidence, I'm afraid I must refrain from publically releasing the interrogation.'

"Kyoko's been on the Phantoms' side since the beginning," Sojiro noted, "Or at least since the incident with Madarame. Nice to see she hasn't backed down, even when those that aren't on the Phantoms' side backlash her." "She's driven," Akira noted, "She has to be. You don't get to be an Ultimate Student unless you can go above and beyond that talent." Sojiro nodded. "That's true."

* * *

 _October 23_

"Kyoko's been a driving force in favor of us lately," Futaba said, "I think she's aware of Ishida's plans against us." "You don't know the half of it," Makoto said, "Sis told me she's collaborating with Kyoko in effort to help the Phantoms stop Ishida and get to the bottom of the mental shutdowns." "But Sae doesn't know who we are," Nana noted, "Unless Kyoko told her." "I think I'd know if Sis figured out I was a Phantom," Makoto said, "Either way, Kyoko said she'll be getting in touch with us tomorrow."

* * *

That evening, Akira paid a visit to Chihaya. "I'm glad you showed up," she said, "I just got done apologizing to the ADP. At first they were skeptical about the chairman's actions, but I think they understood it eventually." She sighed. "However, only the regular visitors seem to have been cured. The executives appear to still be brainwashed. But I was able to get ahold of a good lawyer. We'll be able to get full refunds and outpatient care for all of them. Oh, that reminds me."

She handed Akira one-hundred thousand yen. He raised an eyebrow. "This is the money I paid for that fake Holy Stone," he noted, "I nearly forgot all about that money." Chihaya nodded. "I wanted to pay everyone back who I sold those stones to. Just my way of atoning." Just then, Yokoda's voice came in, saying, "Maiden! We've been looking all over for you!" Chihaya and Akira looked to see Yokoda and several other people approach. "What are you all doing here!?," Chihaya asked, surprised.

Yokoda looked desperate. "Maiden, that apology you gave was made up, right? Someone made you say all that stuff, right? I mean, the chairman was obviously framed! Please, tell us the truth!" Chihaya looked flabbergasted. "No, none of it was made up. I've already told you, everything he said in those seminars was a lie. Didn't it seem strange that he was always asking for more money even in times of financial stress? And Yokoda, you were an executive in the ADP, you should know full well for those 'donations' were going."

The group looked downtrodden. One woman sniffed. "But... It can't be true..." A man in the group spotted Akira and confronted him. "You! Are you the one who did this to our beloved Maiden!?" Akira stood up. "You guys really aren't understanding the situation here. You've always listened to Chihaya before, so why is it so hard to believe her now?" Yokoda growled. "Shut your mouth!"

Chihaya stepped forward. "Akira has nothing to do with this! I was the one who sold you those worthless rocks, so I'm the one you should be angry with!" The group looked saddened, but Yokoda just shook his head. "No, we must continued to place our faith in our Maiden. Please Maiden, cleanse us of our misery." Chihaya shook her head. "You must do that yourselves, through you own conviction."

The group didn't seem to like that answer. "But, how can we avoid our fated misery otherwise...," the woman said. The man shook his head. "Truly there is a curse upon us..." Yokoda looked at Chihaya in desperation. "Maiden, please...!" Chihaya growled. "Oh will y'all just shut yer darn pieholes and listen! First of all, stop with all this 'Maiden' business! My name is Chihaya, ya dern ijits!"

Akira looked flabbergasted, as did the group, since Chihaya had unexpectedly slipped into a country accent. Chihaya wasn't done ranting, though. "No y'all listen good! Whether or not yer happy or miserable is all on yer shoulders, and no one else's! Not me, and certainly not Fukurai! Y'all keep relyin' on that fancy mumbo jumbo and yer brains'll wind up mushier than a mashed tater, ya hear me! All the fortune-telling in the world is nothin' compared to good ol' fashioned willpower, get me!?"

Yokoda nodded his head numbly. "Y-Yes... Chihaya... Sorry for bothering you like that." Chihaya blinked and blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, sorry. I got so stressed that I wound up lapsing into my old accent. Anyway, the point I'm trying to make is that no matter how bad things may seem, they can always get better. That's a lesson I learned from Akira. But it won't happen if all you do is rely on others, instead of thinking for yourself."

She gave a shrug. "Like me, for example. Back in my village, I was treated as a monster. I thought was my fate, until I found I had the strength to reverse that fate within me the whole time. And that's all you need to control your future... Your own strength." Yokoda placed a hand over his heart. "I guess... We... I... Haven't truly understood what was really going on. Thank you, Chihaya. And... Sorry for bothering you." The group moved on, though Akira noted they weren't as synchronized as they were when they first arrived.

"I hope they'll be okay," Chihaya said, "Their willpower was suppressed because of those seminars." "I think they'll be fine," Akira replied, "But wow, Chihaya. You even caught me off-guard, and just when I thought I'd seen everything." Chihaya blushed. "I've practiced this accent for so long it's become second-nature. I haven't spoken in my old dialect in years." She smiled. "I guess it's a sign that my fate has changed. I may even consider visiting my village again. Unless it's already been destroyed by earthquakes..."

They both laughed at that. "Either way, I may no longer be a Maiden of Relief," Chihaya said, "But I'll still be here if Yokoda or any of the others need a little push in the right direction." She smiled. "Y'know Akira, you're the first person to just see me as Chihaya. Not as Maiden or a monster. Thank you for that. Without you, I could never have broken free." Akira nodded, feeling their bond grow stronger.

 **Fortune Rank 9**

"I hope my parents are all right, at least," Chihaya mused, "They were the only ones worried about me when I decided to leave. Actually, I'm pretty sure I might have gotten my powers from Mom. Speaking of, shall we see what's in your future?" She checked the cards in front of her. "Fool in the center with Death in reverse," she muttered, "Seems someone is trying desperately to fight back against a great change you're bringing."

* * *

 _October 24_

The following evening, Akira found Kyoko hanging out in Leblanc. "Ah, Akira," Kyoko said, "I'm glad we ran into each other. Take a look." On the TV was an debate featuring a man Akira recognized as the one who shoved him and Ryuji away from the elevator back at the Wilton. The mediator for the debate referred to him as Shido, a name Akira had heard a few times before.

'It doesn't surprise me that people say our country is lethargic. We've let these Phantoms run amok,' Shido said, 'And because they've targeted only prominent figures, our government leaders have been hesitant to act. I apologize for any concern they have caused and will henceforth search for an apt countermeasure.' Akira narrowed his eyes. _'That voice again... I know I've heard his voice before...'_

"He's been like this for a while," Kyoko said, "He's still quite popular, but it's dropping steadily as the Phantoms continue to prove their own justice." Shida continued his speech. 'This is an important undertaking, and one I intend to confront with every asset available to me. The selfish criminals enacting this 'social reform' are in fact the ones most deserving of reformation.' A nearby customer looked confused. "But haven't the Phantoms been exposing criminals? Shido's really been dropping the ball lately."

Kyoko smirked when she heard this. "Case in point. Most see Shido as just backpedaling against the evidence." 'Answering to the interest of the people as hastily as possible is my natural duty as a politician,' Shido continued, 'Rampant political scandals, thieves on the loose... As sad as it is, this is the state of our nation. We must resolve this problem, and I assure the people of this noble country that I will do just that.'

Sojiro saw Akira's expression and got worried. "Are you okay? You've been starring into space for a bit." "Sorry," Akira said, "That man's voice just sounds familiar is all." "He is a prominent political figure," Kyoko noted. "Except I don't keep up with politics," Akira explained, "The only other time I've heard his voice that I can clearly remember is back at the Wilton."

Kyoko nodded. "I see... Anyway, there's something I need to discuss with you and the your friends. It's a rather... Private issue." "Actually," Akira said, "The students at Shujin voted to have you as a guest speaker at the upcoming school festival." "I know," Kyoko said, "And it works out perfectly. Plus, this will give me a chance to remind more people about what the Phantoms fight for."

Akira nodded. "Then you think the Phantoms truly fight for justice?" "Of course," Kyoko replied, "Kamoshida, Madarame, Kaneshiro, Raiga, and now Okumura, plus several that slip under most people's radar. No matter how terrible the Phantoms' actions may seem, people need to remember that these are the sort of people for whom there is no other option. I may not like it, I doubt the Phantoms really like it, but in the end they find it necessary." Hearing Kyoko's words, he could feel their bond growing stronger.

 **Justice Rank 4**

"I'll be sure to see you at the festival," Kyoko said, "I may even invite my boyfriend. It might be worth the hilarity, since one of your friends shares a name with him." Akira grinned. "Yeah, I can't wait to see the look on Makoto's face. Both of them." The two of them got laughing. "Well," Kyoko said, "I need to head out." She paid for her coffee and left. "I get the feeling this is one of those 'had to be there' joker," Sojiro quipped.

* * *

 _October 25_

The school festival was underway, and all of Shujin was hopping. The nine Phantoms were together in a group, walking through the booths. "Jeez," Ryuji said, "This place got famous over the last year." "Well, this is where the Phantoms debuted," Akira noted, "All that trouble with Kamoshida seems so long ago, yet people are now talking openly about how terrible he was."

"This is my first school festival," Futaba said, "What do we normally do here?" "Just look around and enjoy ourselves," Nana replied, "Check out the displays, eat some good food, and laugh at the pathetic haunted houses. I remember visiting one of Broski's old school festivals. It was pretty exciting." "Yeah," Akira chimed in, "We should just relax. Let's see what they've got cooking around here."

Morgana nodded. "The older members, Akira, Nana, Ryuji, Ann, and myself, have been at this the longest. But we're also involved in the Phan-site, throwing off anyone that might think of tracking us." "It certainly threw me off for a while," Makoto muttered. "This will be a great chance to bond," Haru said, "After all, I'm still the new girl among you. Even Futaba-chan knows more about our work than me." Futaba grinned at that.

The group stopped at a takoyaki stand being operated by Ann and Akira's class. Haru looked through the menu. "This Russian takoyaki sounds good." The others looked at her. "That's bit brave," Yusuke said, "I've heard of that game before." "We'll try the Russian takoyaki," Haru said to the waitress, causing the others to blanch. When she returned, Morgana noted something. "One of those takoyaki is red. That's the one not to eat." "Not necessarily," Ryuji said, "It's red so that you don't know which one to bite into."

As the Phantoms debated which one to eat, Kyoko came by with a young man walking next her. "Hey guys," Kyoko said, "I'd like you to meet Makoto Naegi, my boyfriend." "Hey there," Naegi said, "Ooh, takoyaki. My second favorite. Do you guys mind?" "Go right ahead, dude," Ryuji said. Naegi picked up the red one and started chewing it. "Mmm, savory."

"The red one wasn't spicy?," Morgana said in shock when Naegi showed no other reaction. "I should mention," Kyoko said when observing the Phantoms' faces, "Naegi's talent is the Ultimate Lucky Student, a special elective that allows a normal student to attend Hope's Peak Academy as an Ultimate. And they tend to have actual ultimate luck." Nana sulked. "And to think that could have been me..." Haru also sulked. "I wanted to eat that one..." After a brief silence, the entire group got to laughing.

* * *

 _October 26_

The next day in the auditorium, the school had gathered for the open panel. Makoto was there acting as mediator, and the other Phantoms were on one of the balconies. "And now, allow me to introduce our guest of honor, Kyoko Kirigiri." "Thank you," Kyoko said, "As many of you know, I first voiced my support for the Phantoms after they exposed Madarame. And I'm sure there are a number of questions regarding how I came to my conclusions."

"For starters," Makoto said, "Most are wondering if you don't believe the Phantoms are dangerous." "That's a fair statement," Kyoko noted, "It's not that I don't believe they are dangerous. They have great power, that is certain, and all power comes with danger. What I believe is that they are only dangerous to those who oppress others." "There are many who feel that by changing hearts," Makoto said, "The Phantoms are even worse than the people they target. What are your thoughts on that?"

"That these people are missing the point," Kyoko said bluntly, "I won't deny that forcibly changing someone's heart is a terrible act. Yet let's be realistic. What other ways can you think of to stop these people? I'm certain the Phantoms exhausted all other options before turning to this last resort. To put it simply, they felt they reached the Godzilla Threshold." "She's not wrong," Ryuji said, "We tried exposing Kamoshida in reality, but that failed hard."

"It's important to keep things in perspective," Kyoko continued, "It's easy enough for some people to say criminals like Kamoshida were the real victims, they never had to suffer under that oppression. But the crimes exposed by the Phantoms are very real." "What about recent allegations that the Phantoms are acting selfishly?," Makoto asked. "It's easy enough to claim," Kyoko said, "And I'll not deny that Phantoms are likely victims themselves, so revenge may play a minor part in their actions."

She shook her head. "But my assessment is that they primarily act so that there are no more victims like themselves. There is nothing selfish about that. My personal opinion about the Phantoms, is that they are true heroes for justice." The entire crowd gave a standing ovation, to which Kyoko bowed. She then talked with Makoto off the mic. Makoto signaled the other Phantoms, and they headed off.

* * *

The Phantoms met with Kyoko inside a storeroom. "We have a serious issue," Kyoko said, "Sosuke Ishida, the director of the SIU, is planning a manhunt for the Phantoms. His excuse is that they might have a connection to the mental shutdowns." "That's bullshit!," Ryuji called out. "You know it, I know it," Kyoko replied, "Hell, your loyal followers know it. But enough people will buy it that Ishida can make this plan a reality."

She got out a set of photos. "These were taken by a hidden camera outside Okumura Foods HQ," she explained, "As you can see, they suggest that you popped into the courtyard from nowhere. However, it's circumstantial at best. It's easy to manipulate the time stamp, or doctor the photos. That won't stop Ishida from using these as evidence to implicate you as the ones behind the mental shutdowns. His justification is the vagueness behind Okumura's reveal of the conspiracy."

"Father did that so he wouldn't be targeted," Haru said sadly. "I wish he would have mentioned someone's name," Ann said, shaking her head. Kyoko smiled. "He told me the reason he was vague was more for Haru's benefit. This way, she won't have to lose her father." Haru smiled, happy that her father was becoming more like she remembered. "So then," Akira said, "You came to warn us?"

"That," Kyoko said, "And to enlist your help. Me and Sae suspect Ishida might be league with whoever is causing these mental shutdowns. I'm putting a plan together to catch this person. But we need your help." Makoto looked surprised. "Sis... Even if she doesn't know it, she's asking for my help. This will take some getting used to." "Well, we gotta help," Ryuji said, "Clearing our names aside, if Ishida is behind all this, we need put a stop to his plans." "Thank you," Kyoko said, "I knew I could rely on you." Hearing her words, Akira felt their bond grow stronger.

 **Justice Rank 5**

"One more thing," Kyoko said, "I wish to join you inside Ishida's Palace." "Are you sure that's wise?," Yusuke said, "The Metaverse is a dangerous place." Kyoko smirked. "Don't underestimate me. I AM a Kamen Rider, after all." "She's got a point," Morgana said, "She can fight even without a Persona." "Where'd the cat come from?," Kyoko asked, "Come to think about it, I've seen this cat with you a lot of times, Akira." Akira shrugged. "I guess you could say he's my good luck charm."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ishida was in his office talking over the phone. "I'm growing concerned. Kirigiri and Niijima have been making some sort of plans involving the police. They've been talking with the police officials not under our thumb. Taking the fact that they seem to know who will move against us aside, I'm growing concerned that they may be collaborating for some major operation."

He paused. "No, I don't know whether or not it involves us. Not yet at least. And it's becoming a serious frustration. Up until the Phantoms showed up, we've been a step ahead of anyone who would defy us. Now we're in the dark and I don't like it. Yes, I share your concern. I'll see what I can do about it, but Niijima's not been very forthcoming lately. I think she's begun to realize just how little power we have over her."

* * *

Later, the Phantoms and Kyoko walked into Leblanc. "Ah, there you are," Sojiro said, "With what Kyoko told me, I was a little worried." Futaba looked confused. "But why would you... You know we're the Phantoms, don't you?" "Sorry, but I had to tell him," Kyoko explained, "It was the only way to explain how you got your hands on Wakaba's research."

After the group explained everything, Sojiro nodded. "I see. Well it all makes sense. Now look, Futaba, Akira. I won't tell you to quit this whole thing. Not when it's clear that it won't solve the problem. But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried nonetheless. From what I've seen of Wakaba's research, it's clear the Metaverse is a dangerous place. I know you're strong, but don't be reckless. And promise me you won't get into a fight you know you can't win."

Akira nodded. "We promise. Right Futaba?" "Yeah," Futaba said, "And thanks for understanding, Sojiro." Sojiro gave a warm smile. "Hey, if this is what it takes for you to get closure for your mother's death, I have no right to stop you." He turned to Kyoko. "You said you'll be going with them this time, right?" Kyoko nodded. "I'll be sure to keep an eye on Futaba." Futaba smirked, since neither of them knew just how easy it was for her to avoid danger.

* * *

 _October 27_

The next day, Sojiro shook his head as he watched the news. "What's happening?," Akira asked as he came down, having seen Sojiro's expression. "It's Dietman Shido," Sojiro explained, "Election time is getting close, and there's just now talk that Shido is forming a new party." Akira frowned. "I heard the rumors from a few months ago, but I never thought he'd really be doing it. That's a bold move." Sojiro nodded. "But from what I remember of Shido, this is just the sort of political move he'd try and pull."

* * *

Kyoko nodded as she listened to what the Phantoms had learned. "Yes, there were plans to place a reward out for any info on the Phantoms," she noted, "But it was pulled at the last minute. Public opinion is far too split to justify it." "We had speculated that part of Ishida's plan might have been to make us as popular as possible," Yusuke said, "To perpetrate turning that on its head and making us public enemy number one. But while the majority of the world is on our side, it's a narrow margin."

"And they were planning on killing Father to orchestrate that," Haru said sadly, "No matter what terrible actions he had done, to kill him just because they felt he was a nuisance..." "At least he'll be safe in prison," Kyoko noted, "And he won't get bored. I delivered that package to him like you asked, Haru. He seemed excited at the sight of that model. I'd have thought he would have bought one shortly after becoming rich." Haru smiled. "It's actually a very rare model. As for how we got it, it was the Treasure from his Palace."

Kyoko nodded. "Well, it seems to have had a positive effect. He told me that it felt like he was back in his childhood. Difficult as it was, apparently that model was the only thing his father ever denied him." The Phantoms smiled. "This may be the first we have heard of one of our targets showing true rehabilitation," Yusuke said, "Perhaps another time you can discuss what has become of the others." "I'm not sure how Kamoshida or Kaneshiro would take seeing you," Kyoko said, "But Madarame has expressed how much he missed you, Yusuke. And Futaba, Raiga has been asking for a chance to reconnect with you."

Futaba looked a little hesitant to see Raiga, but Yusuke looked like he shared Madarame's sentiment. "Let's take a step back from that," Makoto suggested, "When should we check out Ishida's Palace? I've already confirmed his location on the Nav App." "Two days from now," Kyoko replied, "There's some things I need to set up for our plan. This isn't just about changing Ishida's heart. We also need to capture Crow." The Phantoms nodded in agreement.

* * *

 _October 28_

The next day, Sae was listening to a televised broadcast of Shido's speech. 'An issue in which criminals do whatever they want under the name of justice cannot be left alone. Only now does the government speak of taking countermeasures... But their actions are too little, too late! The government as it stands has been left behind the times. It is obsolete! If this is a ship that's bound to a rotting dock and destined to sink, we might as well destroy it all at once. Let us end this chaos through my hands and yours!'

Sae shook her head as she turned off the TV. That's when Kyoko walked in. "Good news," she said, "I have an answer from the Phantoms. They want to talk with you." Sae looked surprised. She then stood bolt upright when nine figures walked right into her house. "Greetings Sae Niijima," the apparent leader said as he sat down, "I am the one known as Joker."

She looked at the group, including the odd cartoon cat. "Is that... Your mascot?" "Our mastermind actually," Skull replied. Nana, in order to recreate Mona in the real world, had contacted Hope's Peak Academy's Ultimate Mechanic, who created an animatronic version of Mona, as well as a special collar that could read Morgana's mind and translate his cat speech into normal words, special for those who couldn't understand him due to not having been exposed to the Metaverse.

"I wasn't expecting to see you in person," Sae noted. "Understandable," Joker said, "But Kyoko trusts you, so I feel we can as well. She's told us of your plan to deal with Ishida, and the one behind the mental shutdowns. We refer to this individual as Crow, and we suspect his real identity." Sae nodded. "Thank you. I appreciate this. One thing though, you'll have under November 20 to pull this off. That's when Ishida will have finalized the search warrant." "That's fine," Mona replied, "We expected a deadline. A challenge just makes this more interesting."

* * *

 **Present**

"I didn't tell them at the time," Sae said, "But I was able to deduce their identities shortly afterward from just that one meeting. Though I suspect they knew I would. Like Joker said, the Phantoms had come to trust me, and that includes keeping their secrets." Akechi's eyes shifted to Sae's watch. "Concerned about the time?," she asked, "Don't worry, we're almost caught up. After all, it was the very next day when the Phantoms decided to infiltrate Ishida's Palace."

* * *

 **Past**

 _October 29_

The Phantoms and Kyoko walked in front of the courthouse. "This is where Ishida's Palace is most likely to be," Kyoko explained, "He may be the SIU's director, but there he is subject to public opinion, meaning his control is more limited than one would think. But he has full control over the courts due to his position. Though ever since Sae became a prosecutor, she's been making some serious waves, especially in the recent year. In fact, it was largely because of Ishida that Sae started to become a little distorted herself."

"So she could have had a Palace at one point?," Ryuji asked. "It's possible," Kyoko replied, "But there's no way to know now. If she did have one, it's already crumbled. And I may have contributed to that. I directed her to a student at Hope's Peak with the title Ultimate Therapist." "Thanks for that," Makoto said, "You have no idea how much more pleasant it was to hang around Sis after she took those visits." Kyoko smiled at hearing Makoto's words, and Akira could feel their bond grow stronger.

 **Justice Rank 6-Baton Pass, Follow Up, and Detective Talk unlocked**

"That makes me think," Yusuke said, "If Ishida was trying to manipulate Sae into doing what he wanted instead of what she wanted, then its clear he didn't like how much more influence she was gaining. That leads me to believe his sin in envy." Futaba nodded. "Yep, the Nav App accepted it. Now we just need the Palace's form in the Metaverse." "I think I may have the answer to that," Kyoko said, "Like I said, Ishida has total control over the courts, and he loves rigging the system so that trials end favorably for his station." Ryuji blurted out, "Like in a casino!" Suddenly the world turned violet.

* * *

Kyoko was awestruck at what she saw. "This puts any Despair monster I've seen to shame. The courthouse looks like a rather opulent casino, but the cityscape outside of it looks normal." "That's how it works in here," Morgana said, "Sorry for not speaking up earlier, but I wasn't sure if that collar you made for me would be enough for you to understand me without it." Kyoko nodded. "Other than Morgana, the rest of you don't seem to have changed."

"We're not close enough that Ishida would consider us a threat," Nana surmised, "It'll be different once we start exploring the Palace." "I see," Kyoko mused, "That makes sense. Ishida would see any area outside the courthouse beneath his interest unless an investigation was ongoing." "That reminds me," Makoto said, "You'll need a codename too." Kyoko nodded. "Like what you were using while dressed in those thief clothes, yes? Well, my designation is Kamen Rider Joker, but considering your leader is already called Joker..."

"How about just Rider?," Ryuji suggested, making Makoto snicker. "One of the codenames suggested for me," she explained. "That could work," Kyoko replied, "Rider it is. Speaking of." She slipped on her Joker Driver and slipped in the Gaia Memory. "Henshin!" _**"Joker!"**_ The Phantoms looked on in excitement as her transformation activated. "Now then, let's go exploring." The group headed up a back alley near the Palace and up a fire escape to a metal door, then across the colorful roof to an open emergency door.

Inside, the Phantoms suddenly transformed into their thief outfits. "I'm curious," Rider said, "What is the purpose of those outfits in this world?" "They're a symbol of our inner rebel," Mona explained, "And they protect us from the distortion." Rider nodded. "It does feel somewhat harder to move in this environment. To make matters worse, I didn't bring any of my other Gaia Memories with me."

Noir looked at the ground floor of the casino. "The cognitions here have a very human appearance." "Ishida is a people-person," Rider explained, "And he's very observant. It stands to reason he sees people as actual people. Have you encountered cases where it was different?" "We didn't see too many cognitions in Raiga's Palace," Fox noted. "Kamoshida's Palace had human cognitions," Skull reminded them, "So did Madarame, at least for his patrons."

"Will they be a concern?," Rider asked. Joker shrugged. "Possibly. It depends on the Palace ruler. Cognitions are, at best, part of the environment. That said, once we start seeing Shadows, that's when we'll definitely have to fight." Rider nodded. "Good to know. Alright, we need to find this Treasure of Ishida's before November 20." "She's right," Mona said, "That means we have less than a month to plan our infiltration route and send the calling card."

"About that," Rider said, turning to Mona, "Is the calling card really necessary?" "We need a way to force the Treasure to manifest," Mona explained, "Otherwise we can't take it. This is the only way to change Ishida's heart without causing a mental shutdown." Rider nodded. "I see. Even with the cognitive research, it seems I'll have to defer to your judgement in how best to proceed. So, I'm guessing dropping to ground level is out?"

Joker nodded. "For all we know, these cognitions could alert the Shadows, and that would skyrocket the Palace security. If it goes too high, we'll get booted out. So we need to be stealthy about this." The group jumped across the various lights hanging from the ceiling, before finding a vent to climb through. On the other side, they were surprised to find Ishida waiting for them, decked out in a poker vest and slacks and wearing a stetson hat.

 _"Well if it isn't the infamous Phantoms,"_ he said, _"I'll admit, I wasn't expecting you to find me. Then again, I didn't expect you to find Raiga either. You've been quite the nuisance. That said, if it's my Treasure you're after, I suppose it would be fair to let you have a shot at it. You'll find it up on the Manager's Floor. Just remember, this is my casino, and you know what they say about the house always winning."_

"That it's absolute bullcrap because if they did people would stop coming to the casino and they'd lose money as a result," Oracle quipped. _"Cute,"_ Ishida muttered, _"But cute won't get you far here."_ He snapped his fingers, then disappeared. "There's an elevator over there," Rider noted, "Let's check it out." Unfortunately, the elevator needed a membership card to operate.

"So it's like a player's club at a real casino," Rider noted, "Celeste mentioned this once, that casinos sometimes have memberships for frequent players, even closing off certain areas depending on a player's rank. Ishida thinks he can keep us away from the Treasure by putting us in the system." Just then, a Shadow dressed like a casino dealer and wearing a melted mask appeared. It quickly turned into a humanoid leopard wearing a cape and carrying twin swords.

Before the Phantoms could react, the Shadow had struck Rider hard enough to cancel her transformation. Quickly the Phantoms surrounded her to protect her identity. "Are you okay, Rider?," Mona asked. "I'll be fine," she replied, "But it seems my Gaia Memory can't function properly in world. It's a product of the Earth, which means it gets weakened in a mental realm like this."

 _ **"Don't lose hope just yet,"**_ came a voice that sounded like Kyoko, _**"After all, you already have a far greater power."**_ Kyoko gasped as her eyes turned yellow. _**"The solution to the mystery is right before you, and you have no issues to hold you back. You know now, that he is counting on you."**_ "Dad...," Kyoko replied, "Yes. When I went to confront him, I learned how he really felt. So, I can fight like the Phantoms with this feeling." As she spoke, a black papillon mask appeared over her face.

 _ **"That's right. Embrace now our contract. I am thou, thou art I... Your mind and heart are your greatest tools. Use them to overcome this mystery, and expose the mastermind of these heinous acts."**_ Kyoko stood up, and tore off the mask. The blue fire that erupted caused the Shadow to back up. The Phantoms looked at Rider, now dressed in a black Victorian dress with open skirt, revealing her legging and a second skirt. A form-fitting corset was around her waits, and her gloves had changed to a gray color.

Behind her was a pale-skinned woman in an opera dress and mask, her brown hair up in a bun and carrying one book while several others floated around her. "You made a big mistake forcing me to cancel my transformation," Rider said to the Shadow, "Now you have to deal with me for real. As well as my Persona... Irene Adler!" She raised her hand, and Irene caused several lasers to strike the Shadow, defeating it.

"Amazing!," Mona said, "Rider's Persona uses Almighty skills!" "Almighty?," Fox asked, confused. "They're a set of skills with no elemental attribute," Mona explained, "They aren't really strong against anything, but at the same time they can ignore any resistances, and can't be absorbed, blocked, or reflected." "Well then," Rider said, "I suggest we vacate for now." Joker nodded. "Ishida might send more Shadows to ambush us. Now that we have our infiltration point, we can come back another time."

* * *

 _October 30_

Akira and Yusuke were visiting Mementos again. "No matter how many times we come here," Yusuke said, "I am always in awe. The shifting environment, the contrasting color schemes." He stood outside the edge of a distortion in the area. "This is where all the passion of a person gets sucked away, leaving their desires tainted, eventually leading to the Palaces we wind up exploring."

He closed his eyes. "Such an ugly sight to behold, yet beautiful in its own way. That is the very duality of the human heart... And I now begin to recognize that own duality within myself. Both my passion for art, and my need to see it recognized." "Humans were made to be flawed," Akira noted, "It's why we're at an apex of evolution, because those flaws allow us room to adapt. Not just physically or mentally, but emotionally as well."

"A profound way a viewing it," Yusuke admitted, "During my attempts to understand the human heart, I found each answer I had come to could be proven false by looking closer. For example, what would you say is the most prominent thought in the mind of the subject of the 'Sayuri'?" "If I had to think about it," Akira replied, "I'd have to say, the love she had for her son."

Yusuke chuckled. "It's embarrassing to have that pointed out, yet I came to the same conclusion. Yet at the same time, I can't help but think Mother did not mean for the 'Sayuri's' message to be exclusive to me. Yes, there is a clear message of love, but also... Regret, loneliness, anxiety, calm... And hope. Morgana said it himself, hope stems from desire, and I believe my mother desired to convey her feelings to anyone who viewed it. That is the reason why it leaves such an impact when viewed in its true form."

"And how does this relate to you?," Akira asked. "Simply put, my palette is too limited to even match that," Yusuke explained, "Yet it was because of that painting that I was able to keep going through the worst of times. It always felt like a ray of light cutting through the darkness... My goal has always been to create a similar beacon of hope, but I've lost sight of that somewhere along the way."

He cast his gaze across Mementos. "This shared Palace is a place of unrelenting darkness, yet here we are, cutting through it light a ray of hope. And that is what I intend to make the subject of my next piece." Akira smiled. "You really have changed, Yusuke." "Indeed," Yusuke replied, "Thanks to your help. Without you I would have been overcome with sadness at not being able to overcome my slump. But now I think I have finally gotten past it." Hearing this, Akira felt their bond growing stronger.

 **Emperor Rank 9-Protect unlocked**

Yusuke nodded. "My intention will be to portray the light of hope that can cut through any darkness, while still showing that darkness prominently as a contrast. A clear reminder that both desire and hope are necessary. Desire and hope... I think I may have hit upon the perfect name for my piece." "I wonder if such a piece will win that competition," Akira mused. Yusuke just shrugged. "Perhaps, perhaps not. Either way it will be a great chance for people to be exposed to it."

* * *

That evening, Akira checked in on Chihaya. "How have things been going with Yokoda and the others?," he asked. "They seem to be doing much better," Chihaya replied with a smile, "I do a phone consultation with them, and they seem to be recovering. They've even gone back to being cheerful, and not in the fake way they were before. It's even shown in my fortune-telling business!"

She giggled. "Even people who get bad fortunes walk away happy, since they know how to avoid that fate." "You've changed a lot too," Akira noted, "I didn't want to say this before, but I noted that you seemed to be under quite a bit of stress when we first met. Now that seems to have faded." Chihaya nodded as she beamed. "And I've been able to reverse my own fate. See, there was a friend I had back in the village. She was the first person I ever read a fortune for."

"How did it go?," Akira asked. "Not so good," Chihaya said sadly, "See, she was among the people who accused me of being a monster. I read our fortune to see if things would change, but it seemed we were destined to stay apart. Nonetheless, I prayed things would be different. However, they never did. That's why I at first thought that fate couldn't be changed. But in hindsight, the reason it didn't change was because I did nothing to convince her otherwise."

She smiled. "But I recently got a chance to contact my folks. It turns out despite my leaving, the earthquakes never stopped until just recently. The elders insisted it was my vengeance or something, but my parents and even my best friend rallied the people and together they basically through out the elders for their stupidity. Guess they realized all the natural disasters were just that, natural disasters. My friend even stopped by recently to reconnect with me."

Akira laughed. "Oh man, that is all just too priceless." Chihaya giggled. "Yeah. Anyway, when we met again, I showed her my tarot reading. Imagine how surprised I was when it turned out our fates are connected again. She even got interested in tarot reading herself." She smiled softly. "Now I truly like myself. Not a monster, not a Maiden, just a simple fortune-teller who provides advice to broken spirits, allowing them to take control of their own future."

"Sounds like you've chosen your own fate," Akira noted, "I'm happy for you." "Thanks," Chihaya said with a smile, "To think this all happened because your cat helped you discover those 'Holy Stones' are fake. That must be one smart cat." "You have no idea," Akira snarked. Chihaya looked confused for a moment, but shrugged. "Anyway, regardless of what the future, you can count on my support." "Thanks, I appreciate that," Akira replied, as he felt their bond solidify.

 **I am thou, thou art I...**

 **Thou hast turned a vow into a blood oath**

 **Thy bond shall become the wings of rebellion**

 **And break the yoke of thy heart**

 **Thou hast awakened to the ultimate secret**

 **Of the Fortune, granting thee infinite power...**

 **Fortune Rank 10-Special Fate Reading unlocked**

"It seems fate has begun to favor you," Chihaya noted, "Your destiny is surrounded by the Judgement, Magician, Chariot, Lovers, Emperor, Priestess, Hermit, Empress, and now Justice." _'Empress?,'_ Akira thought, _'That must refer to Haru. Especially if I take into account the other cards.'_ "It's almost like fate is actively TRYING to tie these cards together," Chihaya noted, "Since many of them are not normally compatible." Akira shrugged. "Sounds like my circle of friends, really."

* * *

 _October 31_

Haru had wanted a chance to see how well she had grown her vegetables, so Akira suggested taking them to be analyzed by someone in the food industry. Since Haru wasn't sure she could trust anyone at Okumura Foods with her father now in prison, that left only one they knew personally, Sojiro. Haru and Akira walked into the cafe, carrying a bag of the recently harvested veggies.

Sojiro agreed to help, and quickly prepped and sliced the veggies. "I'll be honest," he said after tasting one, "They're on the opposite of market grade. Still, I'm impressed you were able to grow these on the school rooftop." Haru smiled. "Thank you. I tried to take good care of them." Sojiro nodded. "And it was rather refreshing, taste aside. Almost like swallowing bitter medicine. The taste is nothing to write home about, but you still feel good afterward."

Haru thought about that. "This particular plant I stumbled across in my house. Maybe it's an experimental breed developed by Okumura Foods. Father always was trying to stay ahead of the market, even before his terrible change." She nodded to Sojiro. "Thank you for the input, I'll be sure to take note of it." Afterwards, Sojiro treated the duo to some coffee.

"Sojiro's right," Akira said, "There's a sharp bitterness to these vegetables, but they seem to provide a substantial energy boost. I wonder how that would translate to the Metaverse..." Haru tried one herself. "Yes, it seems growing these vegetables in direct sunlight, while it doesn't improve the taste, does provide them with more nutrients." She then got a brainstorm. "Hey! Maybe this can be how I help our group while we're in the Palaces! Will you continue to help me with this Akira? We can even make it our deal." "Definitely," Akira said, shaking Haru's hand.

 **I am thou, thou art I...**

 **Thou hast acquired a new vow.**

 **It shall become the wings of rebellion**

 **That breaketh thy chains of captivity.**

 **With the birth of the Empress Persona,**

 **I have obtained the winds of blessing that**

 **Shall lead to freedom and new power...**

 **Empress Rank 1-Cultivation unlocked**

Haru tapped her chin. "If only I could find a way to improve the taste. I should talk with Father about this. If this is a result of one of his experiments, then it could help me improve my skills." "Speaking of Okumura," Akira said, "How's he been doing?" "Tired," Haru said, "But he has officially broken off the arranged marriage. Unfortunately, that still leaves me with a whole new set of problems." Akira looked at her with concern.

To be continued...

 **I bet you guys weren't expecting THAT! Kyoko gets a Persona! Oh, and Akira has just unlocked the last Confidant... Yay... But seriously, it's clear this story is nearing it's conclusion. I hope you guys understand my reasons for not letting Kyoko use her Kamen Rider Joker form from Anything OOO. Read and review.**


	9. November

**I decided on something interesting. Despite having not yet gotten through two chapters of Anything OOO, I'm up to a point where it's feasible to begin an endgame scenario before getting into the Tragedy Arc. Therefore, I'll finish this story up to the end first. Then, the next chapter of Anything OOO will include a time skip mid-chapter. I'll explain my reasoning in that story. Disclaimer: I don't own Persona, Akiba's Trip, or Danganronpa.**

Chapter 8: November

 _November 1_

Akira was helping out Haru on the school rooftop. "You're quite good at this!," Haru noticed, "I'm impressed! The soil here would be much healthier if you could help out more often." Akira grinned. "It's the reason I can take on so many part-time jobs. For the most part they're just hobbies, albeit ones that can get us extra spending cash. Though I have been able to get some info off the street because of them."

Haru giggled. "It's amazing how much our skills can be used in our work as Phantoms. Even my gardening can help us out. I always thought of it as more of a hobby, but to think it could have such a practical application." The two got up from their work. "I've also been growing some plants around the house," Haru said, "Hopefully when Father is released he can see them. But that won't be for at least a year, maybe longer."

"What sort of plants are you growing?," Akira asked. "Coffee beans," Haru replied, "Sojiro-san tells me you know something of coffee yourself." "Sure, he's the one who taught me," Akira explained, "So, you plan on opening a cafe then?" Haru giggled. "Would you come visit if I did? The idea of running a boutique cafe sounds lovely." "I didn't even realize you were into coffee," Akira noted, "Even Ryuji only got into it as an acquired taste."

"I only discovered the joys of coffee recently," Haru explained, "The taste, and the aroma... I used to think it was just a bitter drink, but now I understand the depth of its flavor. It's something I wasn't even able to drink back then..." "'Back then?'," Akira repeated, a little confused. Haru became shocked. "Oh, sorry. Just thinking on the past. Is it alright if I confide in you?"

Akira nodded. "You see," Haru explained, "With my father detained, that technically leaves me as the company's biggest shareholder. Because of that, I don't feel as if I can trust any of the other employees. Father has always been the one running Okumura Foods, for as long as I can remember. Many of the higher-ups in the company wanted his favor, going so far as to ingratiate themselves to me. But now..."

"Now the company's in turmoil in the wake of Okumura's confession," Akira noted. Haru nodded. "Many employees are trying to use my influence to oust others. They say it's out of respect... But I don't know if I can believe them given their intentions. Then there are the rumors about the new company president, Takakura-san. He supposed to be holding the company until it can be determined the Father can be trusted with it again, but there are those who say he's secretly glad Father got arrested."

"That could mean a number of things," Akira noted, "He could just be glad that the workers don't have to suffer from unreasonable work conditions." "True," Haru replied, "But these same people suggest Takakura might pick up where Father left off. He's been with the company for years, but only recently started being nice to me, so I'm not sure what to believe. He's offered to help with asset management, but I'm sure he has an ulterior motive..."

Akira put a hand to his chin. "Yeah, it does sound suspicious. Especially under the circumstances." Haru nodded. "And the other day, he suggested I could sell all my shares and make a small fortune. But if that happens, the Okumura name can be stricken from the company completely." "Could he want the company for himself?," Akira asked. "That's my thought," Haru replied, "But it's only a theory I have. I don't have enough information to make a move."

"The whole thing sounds complicated," Akira noted, "Did you ask your father about this?" "Actually, yes," Haru said with a nod, "He suggested I not get so stressed from overthinking, and just focus on keeping the company from getting worse until either he gets released or I'm old enough to take control of the company for myself. It was honestly refreshing, since it was the first piece of advice that wasn't self-serving."

Akira nodded in realization. "So the other employees have given you that sort of advice. I'm glad Okumura, at least, seems to understand your problem." Haru nodded with a smile. "Yeah, and it makes me glad. Father definitely seems like his old self from when I was younger. And I feel much better talking about all this, too. Thanks for hearing me out, Akira." Sensing Haru's motivation, Akira felt their bond grow stronger.

 **Empress Rank 2-Baton Pass unlocked**

"I feel a little closer to everyone else's level of strength," Haru noted, "Does this sort of thing happen often?" "Quite often," Akira replied, "Sometimes just getting things off your chest, or having a revelation about yourself, is enough to strengthen your heart. And allows us to tap into more of our Personas' power." Haru nodded. "The power of the heart... Oh, I should check the drainage to make sure the vegetables are getting enough water."

* * *

 _November 3_

Haru was checking on the planters with Akira a few days later. "Soil is such a mysterious thing," Haru noted, "Within it, a simple seed can take root and grow towards the sun. It almost reminds me of a loving mother helping her child to grow." "That reminds me," Akira asked, "I don't think I've ever heard about your mother." "I don't like to talk about that...," Haru muttered, and Akira decided not to pursue that line of questioning any further.

Hoping to change the subject, he asked, "How did you get started working on the plants here anyway?" Brightening up, Haru replied, "Oh, it's because one of the teachers here asked me to. Ironically, it was Kamoshida. This was a few months before the rumors started. He seemed like a much different man back then... Anyway, despite my initial hesitance I picked it up rather quickly, so much so I wound up taking care of the plants far past the requested time."

"Has anyone else said anything about that?," Akira asked. Haru shook her head. "No I've been doing it secret. Mixing my own fertilizer, adjusting the soil ratios... Oh, but now I'm worried what the school might do if they find out." "I wouldn't worry," Akira said, "Munakata seems like a reasonable sort. Besides, you've gone this long without being caught. It's like you were a Phantom before you even joined us."

Haru beamed. "Oh wow! You really think so? Then we'll make this our little secret." She thought for a bit. "I've really been enjoying the time we have together. So much different from Sugimura... Thank goodness that's over. Father officially called off the arrangement. You know, that whole debacle began around the start of the year, when Father first introduced us."

"I don't think you ever told us the full story," Akira noted. "It's a simple enough story," Haru said, "I was to meet a friend of my father for a dinner date. As you can guess, that 'friend' turned out to be Sugimura. When Father told me that man was to be my fiance, I was surprised... At least at first. Somehow I always suspected that Father would marry me off for some sort of financial gain."

She shrugged. "So I just accepted it. It seemed to go well at first. We never went too far though. Heck, I never even kissed him. Anyway, for a while I was really starting to fall in love... And then the other shoe dropped. Once I found out what sort of person Sugimura really is, any love I might have had for him disappeared. To make matters worse, I don't think it's quite sunk in that our marriage has been canceled."

"Wasn't he informed about your father's decision?," Akira asked. "I thought he was," Haru said with a shrug, "But he's been harassing me constantly, asking about our next date. More than once I've had to threaten him with contacting the police, and once I actually did call the police. I've been crystal clear about my intentions to never see him again, but he seems to be under the impression that its a joke."

"He's even more terrible than I thought," Akira noted, "And he didn't exactly give a good first impression." "There's more," Haru said, "He's been telling everyone at Okumura Foods about some contract he made with my father. Been when I asked him about it, Father looked confused. He said there had never been such a contract. It makes sense of course. Even at his worst Father never was one to put all his eggs in one basket."

"Is Sugimura using the illusion of a contract to try and control you?," Akira asked. "I think that might be the case," Haru replied, "It might have worked... If I wasn't able to ask Father about it. Supposedly, if this contract were real, the company would have to pay extreme reparations if the marriage got called off. I suppose he's only thinking of his own personal gain."

She sighed. "But that's not how a relationship should be built. It should be on something more... Like... A love so intense that it makes your chest just tighten up. Almost like what you and Ann seem to have. It almost makes me jealous. Was it like that when you first saw her?" Akira thought back to when he first saw Ann on that rainy day. "Well, I wouldn't say it was like that at first, but it definitely grew into what you're talking about."

Haru nodded. "It's a shame I couldn't find that with Sugimura. It felt more like I was training to be some perfect little wife. Fortunately that's all over now. And I know, with that hardship overcome, that I can help my fellow Phantoms." She giggled. "And just maybe, I can find a real relationship in the process." Her eyes shifted. "Between you and me, I've been fantasizing about what Mona-chan might look like as a human." Akira couldn't help but grin, and he felt his bond with Haru grow stronger.

 **Empress Rank 3-Follow Up unlocked**

"Well, it's getting late," Haru noted, "And I need to finish up my gardening." Akira nodded and headed back to the cafe. Outside the school, he saw Morgana, looking a little dazed. "She was... Fantasizing about me...?" Akira chuckled. "I think you made a bit of an impression on her." "All I did was talk about what a good team we are," Morgana noted, "I didn't think it'd get her fantasizing about me like that..."

* * *

 _November 4_

It was evening, and Akira and Sojiro were preparing to close up for the evening when two suited people, a man and woman, walked in. "Sorry, we're closing for the night," Sojiro said. "That's alright," the man said, "We're not here to order. You are Sojiro Sakura, correct." "Yes, that's right," Sojiro replied. The man nodded. "We're investigators from the domestic affairs court. We're following up on the arrest of Youji Isshiki, as well as looking into some accusations he made while in custody."

"To be frank," the woman said, "Mr. Isshiki has accused you of abusing your adopted daughter Futaba." Futaba winced. "Maybe we should have tried dealing with Youji in the Metaverse," she whispered to Akira. "There's no guarantee we would have been in time," Akira whispered back. "Given Isshiki's behavior as reported by Detective Kirigiri," the man said, "We're questioning the validity of this claim. May we ask a few questions?"

"I don't see why not," Sojiro replied, "I've got nothing to hide. Please, have a seat." The man nodded as he and the woman sat at one of the tables. "We understand that Futaba was a shut-in until recently," the woman said, "But that she recently overcame that habit." "That was her own doing," Sojiro said simply, "With some help from her friends. As for why she was a shut-in, that was mostly because of her mother's death."

"Yes, Kyoko gave us most of the details," the man admitted, "One of our other departments is looking into the fallout from that incident." "Mr. Isshiki seemed adamant that Mr. Kurusu be charged with assault," the woman noted, "But Kyoko said she saw much differently. Is it true that all Mr. Kurusu did was push Futaba aside as Mr. Isshiki attacked?"

Sojiro nodded. "That's exactly what happened, and I only wish it was myself who did that. Akira never laid a finger on him." The man nodded. "Mr. Kurusu's reputation at school certainly flies in the face of his supposed history of violence. I assume then, that there has been no discomfort living with Mr. Sakura?" "None whatsoever," Futaba said bluntly, "Any problems there have been were of my own making. He's been a great dad." Sojiro looked surprised at Futaba calling him "dad".

"I'll be honest," Akira said, "I'm glad I wound up with Sojiro. He's been real patient with me over the last year." Sojiro smiled warmly. "Well, I hope that answers your question." He rubbed the back of his head. "Still threw me for a loop to hear Futaba call my 'dad' though..." The man nodded. "Well, it seems Mr. Isshiki was lying in his accusation. I doubt we'll need any additional check-ins, either. Thank you for your cooperation." He and the woman got up and left.

"That went smoother than I thought," Futaba noted, "It's not at all like on the crime dramas." Sojiro nodded, and Akira noted some tears. "You certainly laid it out, didn't you?," Sojiro said, "I was so worried what you both thought about me... Turns out I didn't need to worry." Futaba frowned. "Did you really think we thought so little of you? I may not call you dad, but you're still my dad nonetheless. That's just how it is." Sojiro gave a warm smile, and Akira felt their bond grow stronger.

 **Hierophant Rank 9-Curry Tips unlocked**

"Well, that aside," Futaba said, "I'm getting hungry. It's curry time!" Sojiro chuckled. "Alright then. Pay attention now, Akira. You've still a way to go if you want to master this recipe." Morgana walked in to see the trio enjoying themselves. _'It's almost like a perfect family, broken as it is. Kinda reminds me of my own family. I hope Igor and Lavenza are doing okay... My father... And sister...'_

* * *

 _November 5_

The next day, Haru invited Akira over to the Wilton. "I mentioned earlier my newfound interest in coffee," she said, "So I decided to study it more by going to places like this." Akira nodded. "So what sort of coffee is this?" Both of them already had a cup in front of them. "This is Dark Ivory coffee," Haru explained, "It's a rather expensive blend. One cup costs roughly six thousand yen."

"Six thousand!?," Akira said, flabbergasted, "Chief's most expensive blend is only three-hundred yen. This must be some seriously amazing coffee." "Indeed," Haru said, "I've never tried it before, but I hope the taste is worth the price. Father always said never to skimp when it comes to learning experiences. That's a lesson I've always followed, so now should be no exception."

"Did you really have to cover the bill yourself though?," Akira asked, "You've seen how much cash we can rake in as Phantoms, so I could've paid for my own cup." "I know," Haru replied, "But I'm the one who invited you so its the least I can do." They took a sip. "Hmm," Akira mused, "A faint bitterness beneath a strangely mellow flavor... Rather distinct compared to Chief's coffee."

Haru nodded. "And it's distinctly fragrant, paired with a mild flavor. Certainly delicious, but not what I'd think of when describing coffee." "What sort of beans do they use?," Akira asked. "Apparently," Haru said, "They use beans harvested from elephant dung." Akira instantly regretted asking. "I can taste the elephant... At least I can keep it down after hearing that, so that's a plus."

Haru giggled. "Yeah, I probably should have that earlier. But I thought you'd find it harder to enjoy if you knew ahead of time. I was a little surprised to hear it myself, but oddly enough that's why I wanted to try it." "Fair point, I suppose," Akira said with a nod, "It not like it's the only coffee that gets harvested from dung. I heard of one type of coffee bean that gets harvested from cat feces. Morgana made a face when he heard that."

"Oh my," Haru said with a giggle, "Perhaps we should consider asking him to help us with some coffee making. Oh, but then he couldn't help us with our operations. Not to mention, Mona-chan might like the idea to begin with." Just then, a rather stocky man approached their table. "Haru-chan?," the man said. Haru's eyes widened. "T-Takakura-san?"

"I'm a little surprised to see you here," Takakura said, "I don't often see people your age going to this place." He then noticed Akira. "And who's this young man?" "This is a friend of mine from school," Haru explained, "Akira, this is Takakura. I mentioned him earlier." Akira nodded in realization. "By the way, Haru," Takakura said, "It looks like we'll be able to avoid litigation. We managed to settle on decent terms. And you should consider letting the company hold onto your shares for the time being."

"We've been over this," Haru said, "No matter what my father has done, I'm not going to let his chance to make things right be taken from him." Takakura cleared his throat nervously. "I understand... I simply thought you had enough to deal with after your father's arrest. Sorry to spoil your time here. By the way, how are things going with Sugimura-kun?"

Haru blinked. "I thought you knew. Our engagement has already been broken off." Takakura looked surprised. "Really? I thought things were going so well. The other employees were all talking about it. Oh well, it's not really my business anyway. Speaking of, I should be heading back to the office. Please, allow me to pay for your drinks."

"No, no, it's fine," Haru said, "And I'll be handling the shares for the time being. Father left them to me for a reason, after all." Takakura nodded. "If you insist, but please try to reconsider my offer. If you'll excuse me." He walked off. Once he was out of earshot, Haru said, "I'm not surprised Sugimura never talked to him about the fake contract. As the company president, Takakura could have easily uncovered the lie, if he didn't already know."

"Are you sure you'll be okay handling part of the company?," Akira asked. Haru shook her head. "No, I'm not experienced enough to run a company. But I can't risk the company falling into Takakura's hands. What do you think of him?" "I have a talent for reading people," Akira noted, "But I still don't know enough about Takakura from a single meeting to make that kind of judgement."

"I agree," Haru said with a nod, "What with the rumors regarding how pleased he is at father's incarceration, it's hard to tell what he's really thinking. There's no denying that as things stand, he could easily take control of Okumura Foods. Yet he didn't seem upset that I broke off my engagement, and he says he's been trying to rebuild the company's image. I'm just not sure of how sincere he really is..."

She leaned back. "Sometimes I wonder what life would be like if I wasn't so rich. Just dial it back to what's needed to live on. You know, be a normal person. Yes, the company's important to me, but it's been nothing but stressful. On the other hand, when I'm with the Phantoms I feel like I belong. So I'll work harder, both on my skills and my harvests!" Akira smiled as he felt their bond grow stronger.

 **Empress Rank 4-Celeb Talk unlocked**

Haru sighed. "Though what am I going to do to get Sugimura to back off? It seems like he can't take a hint. He's been showering with with presents, including several left right in my bedroom! He left a bouquet of roses right on my pillow! I've been heavily screening my servants since then, since that's the only way he could have accomplished that." Akira shook his head. "What a bastard..."

* * *

 _November 6_

"Thanks for inviting me to this meeting," Kyoko said. The Phantoms had gathered in their hideout to discuss Phan-site requests. With Sojiro now in the know, he made a perfect early warning system should anyone get curious. And since Kyoko could now fight in the Metaverse, she was included in the meeting. "No problem," Ryuji said, "You may not be an official Phantom, but you're still one of our group. Plus, it's about time you got a look at Mementos."

Kyoko nodded. "The shared Palace of all humanity. This is where you change the hearts of all those minor criminals, yes?" "That's right," Morgana said, "This will also be Haru's first time here as well, I believe." "Nejima is definitely on that list," Futaba noted, "With the techniques we learned thanks to Shinya, we should be able to deal with that cheater easily." The group agreed to the request.

"Now for some new ones," Akira said, "Our second target is Akimitsu Tsuda, a member of the Hashiba Clan. He's been hounding Munehisa, our primary supplier, and even threatened his life and that of his son." "Supplier?," Kyoko said, confused, "Doesn't Munehisa own an airsoft shop? How can model guns help fight?" "I don't know if you've noticed," Yusuke said, "But the models he sells are realistic enough that they fool Shadows, thus that perception allows them to become real."

Kyoko nodded in understanding. "So why is Tsuda harassing Munehisa?" "He got stiffed on a deal with Hong Kong triads," Akira explained, "A deal for a surplus of guns. Tsuda lied to his bosses and is trying to use Munehisa to cover the loss." "Threatening one of our allies aside," Haru said, "It's just wrong to deceive his bosses like that." "Indeed," Kyoko agreed, "He might've gotten off with a warning if they knew he was cheated, but lying to the family constitutes a worse punishment." The group agreed to the request.

"This next one actually comes to us from the police if you can believe that," Morgana said, making all but Kyoko surprised. "Then it's likely Fumio Akitsu," Kyoko noted, "He's gained quite the infamy around the force. Akitsu is his birth name, but he keeps changing his name and appearance to avoid debt. He's got a rap sheet bigger than Tokyo. The police are at their wits end with him. I guess they figure if the Phantoms can't catch him, no one can."

"Well," Ryuji said, "If the police are willing to admit they need help, I'm willing to give it." The rest of the group agreed. "Next comes a request from our friend Hifumi Togo," Morgana said. Kyoko chuckled. When the others looked at her, she said, "One of my classmates is named Hifumi." "As I was saying," Morgana said, "It seems she's gotten fed up with her mother setting her up as some idol superstar. The woman's name is Mitsuyo Togo."

"All Hifumi wants is to play the refined game of shogi," Yusuke said, "Such artistry cannot be stymied just because her mother missed out on fame." The group agreed to the request. "Here's a pretty intense one," Morgana said, "A local homeless named Yohei Kiritani. He may seem mild-mannered, but apparently he's suffering from a split personality, one that kills on commission. Supposedly it's only criminals he kills, but..."

"But there's only so far one can take the law into their own hands before they become what they're trying to fight," Kyoko noted. "This guy's like a darker version of us," Ann said, "We have to put a stop to him." The group agreed. "The last one...," Morgana began, "Futaba, care to take it away?" Futaba nodded. "Their names are Kouta and Asami Magario. They've been using their daughter, my former friend Kana, as a meal ticket by dressing her up like a gravure model."

The other girls, even Ann, shuddered. "Okay," Makoto said, "We have got to help this girl out." The group nodded in agreement. "I never got the chance to find out what weapons I'll be using," Kyoko said, "This will certainly be an educational experience. And six different people to track down." "It won't be too hard," Morgana noted, "After all, we've been getting stronger and stronger."

* * *

Once in Mementos, Rider took note of her weapons. A staff and handgun, but modified with high-level tech. "Looks like W's weapons," she noted, "I always wanted to try them for myself." The Phantoms started their descent, finding their first target on the fourth level of Kaitul. "There's Tsuda," Joker said, "Watch yourselves guys, he does not mess around."

Skull nodded. "Just looking at him tells me he's nuts." The approached Tsuda, who snarled at their appearance. _"Hey! This is my turf! I'm the second-in-command of the Hashiba Clan! No one comes in here without my say-so! You don't talk, breathe, or anything without my permission unless you're a fellow yakuza. Those are the rules of this world."_ Rider scoffed. "If that were true the yakuza would have influence throughout the entire world."

"And considering you got stiffed on a deal with outsiders," Church chimed in, "I doubt that's the case." Tsuda growled. _"Damn it... Even you aren't taking me seriously!? No one takes me seriously! The triads, Iwai, even my own clan! I'll show you... I'll show you that I'm not a joke!"_ He erupted into a form similar to Belphegor. _**"I'll teach you brats to underestimate me!"**_

Too bad for Tsuda, he proved very easy for the Phantoms to deal with by now. Knocked back to his regular form, he shook his head. _"Damn it... There wasn't anything else I could do... I was gonna lose my position... Look at me, just a relic from a bygone era. These new college kids coming into the Hashiba Clan, with no respect for the old ways, laughing behind my back all the while."_

He chuckled. _"Seems even the yakuza is being taken over by intellectuals."_ "You still didn't need to go so far as to threaten a former subordinate," Joker noted, "You and Iwai are old friends, right? I'm sure if you explained the whole thing he would have helped easily." _"Maybe,"_ Tsuda admitted, _"But I couldn't know that for sure. I was scared he'd laugh at me too."_

"Well you have a chance to make things right again," Skull said, "Especially with Iwai." Tsuda smiled. _"I hope so... Not sure how the clan will take my failure... And my attempts at deception. Mune... Here's hoping I get another chance to have a drink with you..."_ He disappeared, leaving behind his treasure seed. The group then descended into Akzeriyyuth.

"The paths seem to get more desolate as we descend," Rider noted. "And it's only gonna get worse," Mona agreed. Soon the group reached the third level, where they found Akitsu. "It's funny," Rider said, "Even I've had difficulty tracking this man in the real world, yet here it's as easy as following a GPS." They approached Akitsu, who seemed to smile at them. _"Ah, the famous Phantoms. Here for a few pointers on hiding?"_

"Like we need any help with that," Queen said, "Especially from a scumbag who runs from his debts." "You're days of swindling and thieving are over," Rider declared, "Best surrender and make it easy for once." Akitsu scoffed. _"I'm just returning the favor to those swindling banks! They're always taking money from people unfairly! This is justice, you understand!"_

"You have no room to be talking about justice," Fox retorted, "We may hide behind masks, but our intentions are laid bare. You simply hide everything behind lies and false identities." Akitsu growled. _"If that's what you think, then maybe you won't mind if I rip those masks right off you and expose your own faces!"_ He erupted into a form that resembled a crimson version of Choronzon. "That's a new one," Joker noted.

 _ **"I'll live true to my desires! I'll tear off those masks of hypocrisy!"**_ Rider grinned. "If only Hajime were here, he'd have words with this guy." The Shadow proved to be useless thanks to Skull's help, and soon Akitsu was dealt with. _"This... Can't be right..."_ "The bank you stole from was investigated," Rider explained, "Rather thoroughly. And no real evidence of swindling was noted. You obviously didn't understand the system as well as you thought."

Akitsu's eyes widened. _"It can't be... I was the villain the whole time?"_ "Looks like you were the real hypocrite here," Panther said, "And you have a lot of mistakes to own up to." Akitsu nodded. _"I guess so... I've changed my appearance so many times, even I've forgotten who I really was. But now, I think I remember the real truth."_ He disappeared instantly.

The Phantoms continued down, finding a rest stop of the fourth level. They then headed down to the fifth level, where they found Nejima at long last. The man was standing there with a smug look on his face. "So this is Nejima," Mona said, "Hope that technique you got works, Joker." "It's proven itself in practice," Joker reminded him, "Nejima won't get away with cheating and ruining the game for other players."

Nejima continued to look smug when he saw the Phantoms approach. _"So, the legendary Phantoms. Looks like you're winning streak is about to end with me. I'm the master of Gun About! No one can defeat me! Who cares if I cheat to win? That just proves what sore losers everyone else is!"_ He laughed as he erupted into a form similar to the guard captain they met in Ishida's Palace. _**"I am invincible! There's no way you can wound me!"**_

"We'll see about that," Joker said. Raising his pistol, he leapt about the area, firing wildly. The ploy worked, and Nejima was downed easily. _**"What...! How did you get past my unbeatable speed cheat!? This can't be possible! I'm the king!"**_ "I've already met the King of Gun About," Joker retorted, "And as far as the game's concerned, he's ten times the player you are. Phantoms, now!"

They went for the All-Out attack. As Rider landed, she made a show of dusting off her shoulders as he stood up. "AND ONE TRUTH PREVAILS!" "Guys I think we're rubbing off on her," Skull quipped. Nearby, Nejima was sobbing. _"It can't be... How can my cheating be thwarted so easily...?"_ "You shouldn't have been cheating in the first place," Noir retorted, "It only ruins the game for those that just want to enjoy it."

 _"That game was my only escape,"_ Nejima explained, _"My company laid me off... I have the skills and experience, but they just wanted to make the organization younger."_ "If you want to escape from reality, that's your choice," Church reassured him, "But remember that other people may have the same idea. This is supposed to be a community game, so treat it as such." Nejima nodded. _"Yeah, you're right. I have a lot of people to apologize to."_ He disappeared, leaving behind his treasure seed.

"That technique proved to be excellent against Nejima," Mona mused, "Remind me never to underestimate that kid." The Phantoms moved down an area, where they found Togo. "There's Hifumi's mother," Joker said, "I remember seeing her once." "I recognize that face," Panther noted, "She's been on TV a lot in the past." "And now she's using Hifumi like a pawn," Fox mused, "No one uses a member of our family while we're active."

Togo didn't seem to notice the Phantoms at first. _"Hifumi is my daughter, and I am her mother. I gave birth to her, raised her! She should be devoted to serving me! I can finally be happy once she becomes famous!"_ "Such a terrible mother," Joker said, "Using Hifumi just to fulfill your own ambition. Do you not even care about her passion for shogi?" Togo chuckled darkly. _"That poor girl... She hasn't even realized that I had all her matches rigged. I knew she'd resist if I didn't play to her passions, so I simply implemented them into my goals."_

That caused the Phantoms to blanch. "Oh that's sinking to an all-new low!," Skull called out, "Now you're even using your daughter's passion for your own selfish desires!?" Togo frowned. _"Do you even have any idea how much work it took!? Hiring out private detectives and even criminals to find weaknesses in Hifumi's rivals. Paid off all those who would complain and sold those stories to the media! Without me, she'd never have come so far!"_

"And now you're thinking so poorly of her," Mona retorted, "Everything you say just affirms our reason for being here." Togo growled before erupting into a form similar to Lilim. _**"I won't let you get in my way! Not when I'm so close to victory!"**_ Unfortunately for Togo, she wasn't strong enough to significantly damage the Phantoms, and the fact that she was weak to Church's skills didn't help matters. Before long, she was returned to her normal form.

 _"It's not fair,"_ she sobbed, _"Why am I always the loser? Just once I wanted to taste success... Hifumi was my only chance to obtain that..."_ "But it's been at the expense of Hifumi's happiness," Joker retorted, "She's being mocked by her peers for reasons she doesn't understand, the stories have been causing her pain. You could wind up shutting her down with all this."

Togo eyes widened as that reality dawned on her. _"I... Didn't want her to become unhappy. I thought she was perfectly fine with all this... Oh, what have I done? She won a junior competition in grade school and was praised as a 'genius girl'. Next thing I know that's all I can think about... I'm sorry, Hifumi..."_ She disappeared from the area, another request completed.

Another rest area for the Phantoms could be found on the eighth level. Then they finally the bottom of the path at level twelve. Rider took a look around. "This place reminds me of a subway transfer terminal." She then spotted Kiritani up ahead. "Careful with this one, Phantoms," Joker said, "Kiritani's background states he's an ex-mercenary." "We shouldn't have too much to worry about," Rider said, "He used to belong to Fenrir Company, and they were beaten by Kamen Rider Gold. Just don't underestimate him and we should be fine."

Kiritani didn't seem pleased to see the Phantoms. _"I wasn't expecting to meet you face-to-face. That idiot kid must've put in a request against me. He's lucky I don't target civilians. You kids should stop playing hero and go home to your mommies."_ "And let murders like you do as you please?," Panther retorted, "Criminals or not, that's up to the police to handle. And if they can't, well that's where we come in."

Kiritani scoffed. _"You seem more dangerous than me right now. I've seen a lot of torture in my time. When a person's heart and soul are ripped out from them. You've been destroying the parts of people's character you don't like."_ "And what of it?," Joker retorted, "Better to cut out the parts that make people hurt others than to kill off the parts of them that might be able to reform. Besides, we've tried other options and they proved useless."

Kiritani just glared, and erupted into a form that resembled Rakshasa. _**"If you punks don't understand, I'll just kill you off here and now!"**_ He proved tougher than others, but in the end Kiritani was beaten as well. _"Wait! Wait a moment! Just listen to what I have to say! I've only ever killed criminals, the sort of people the police can't touch."_ "But legally speaking," Rider retorted, "They're criminals in name only. Until a court of law can say otherwise, they might as well be innocent. And whatever information you might have gotten on them might be wrong."

"This is where we differ," Joker said, "You rely on second-hand knowledge. We go straight to the source. Here in this mental landscape, there are no secrets. When we target a criminal, we make sure the people know he or she was a criminal." The realization dawned on Kiritani. _"I guess our actions are more different than I thought. But I hope you Phantoms are willing to keep fighting, when evil pops up once again."_

Beyond where Kiritani was, the doors to the next opened up easily. "We're getting even more popular," Mona noted, "With so people believing in us, it's only a matter of time before we reach the bottom." The next area was colored deep crimson, resembling blood and rust. "Welcome to Silent Hill...," Church muttered. "This is the Path of Adyeshach," Mona said, "Or insensitivity."

"It just keeps getting worse the further down we go," Queen noted, "But at the same time, the number of people we see getting onto each station is growing smaller. Just what could lie at the very bottom." While there the Phantoms encountered a new Shadow, identical to the form Akitsu had taken. This was a Fused Ghost, which released the Persona Legion. The Phantoms didn't have far to go to reach their final request for the day, finding the Magario's on the third level.

"That's Kouta and Asami right ahead," Oracle noted, "They're the ones controlling Kana." Queen shivered in disgust. "Why do we find so many parents trying to control their children? And not even in a protective sort of way." Skull shrugged. "I wouldn't think too hard on it. Either way, we just beat some sense into these two and Kana won't have to go through that anymore." Kouta could already be heard muttering about bad bets and getting deep in debt, almost like a mantra.

 _"Why are we so unlucky!?,"_ he finally called out, _"We get bad luck all year round and remain poor!" "That's why we need Kana to stay at home,"_ Asami said, _"So she can keep making money for us. Her innocence, or sex appeal, whatever it is. It's the perfect little money maker for us."_ "You guys are sick!," Oracle called out, "And you call yourselves parents!? Don't you realize how much she's suffering?"

Asami scoffed. _"That doesn't matter! We need money, and she's our only way to make it quickly!" "That's right!,"_ Kouta agreed, _"Otherwise our family will get broken up!"_ "That could wind up happening anyway," Joker retorted, "She'll commit suicide or run away. Just because your luck is bad doesn't give you the right to take it out on her." The Magarios erupted into new forms, Kouta resembling Incubus and Asami resembling Succubus.

 _ **"She needs to suck it up until we hit the jackpot!,"**_ Asami declared. _**"And we won't let you ruin that chance!,"**_ Kouta replied. The Phantoms readied themselves. While Kouta didn't seem to have any real weaknesses, Asami was quite susceptible to Fox's skills. With the two Shadows defeated, they seemed downtrodden. _"What were we supposed to do?,"_ Kouta pleaded, _"We were in a mountain of debt..."_

"That what happens when you use gambling to recover from a loss," Rider said dismissively, "It's a vicious cycle with a very low payout in the long run." Asami started crying. _"I can't believe what horrible parents we turned out to be."_ Kouta nodded. _"We really should try living honestly from now on."_ The two disappeared, and Oracle breathed a sigh of relief. "Hopefully now Kana won't have to do that sort of work."

* * *

That evening, Akira checked in on Munehisa, and was relieved to find him alright. "Hey, kid," Munehisa said, "You won't believe what just happened." "Try me," Akira said, "I've long ago expanded my suspension of disbelief." Munehisa chuckled. "Well, Tsuda called me up and asked me to forgot about the guns, and about anything he was threatening me with."

"And to think just the other day he was pointing a gun at us," Akira mused. "I know, right?," Munehisa said, "I thought it was a joke at first, but I didn't hear anything from him since then." He folded his arms. "The whole time he was talking, it felt like I was talking to the old Tsuda... Guess you Phantoms do your jobs well." He smirked as Akira just threw up his hands. "Is there even any point to the secret identity thing?"

"Look on the bright side," Munehisa said, "It's a very small number of people who know about it. Still, to think a person can go through such a drastic change so quickly." "Hard to say for sure," Akira said, "It's really varied from person to person. Usually they need at least a day to recover from the effects. Tsuda must be tough. It's only been hours at most. But I suppose that makes sense, given he's a yakuza."

"Either way," Munehisa said, "Him backing off is a real load of my shoulders. Suppose this means you've held up your end of the deal, though you can count on me to keep you guys well-armed for future jobs. And if it's not too much trouble, I could still use a helping hand around the store." "Sounds fine," Akira said, grinning, "But I'll have to count it as a part-time job, so I expect to get paid." Munehisa laughed. "I think we can agree to that! Thanks, Akira." Akira could sense his bond with Munehisa grow stronger.

 **Hanged Rank 8**

"I suppose the first thing we should do is get rid of these prototypes," Munehisa mused, "They're no good now that Tsuda doesn't need 'em. Don't just throw them out though. They need to be disassembled first, and wiped clean. That way police can't mistake them for real guns." Akira nodded. He had to admit, Munehisa certainly was thorough with protecting his business.

* * *

 _November 7_

Akira met with Shinya outside the arcade. "Here, Shinya," Akira said, handing him a calling card, "Since you seem to be such a big fan of the Phantoms, they decided to do this old school." Shinya took the card, a little confused, then his eyes widened. "This is for my mom! So the Phantoms really are targeting her... Guess she really is bad after all..." "Not bad," Akira corrected, "Just a little misguided. But that's why the Phantoms are after her. To put her back on the proper path."

Shinya nodded. "It's true that Mom really hasn't been herself... She used to be so nice. Do you think the Phantoms can really change her heart?" "Trust me," Akira said with a grin, "They'll get it done. They haven't failed yet, after all." Shinya smiled in relief. "Yeah. This IS the Phantoms we're talking about, after all!" "One thing though," Akira said, "Someone has to give this to your mom. Think you're up to it? It'll take a lot of guts."

Shinya thought for a minute, then nodded. "Yeah, I can do this. It is kinda my fault that Mom started acting this way... She's had to raise me on her own for years. She felt she had to get stronger because I was so weak." He closed his eyes. "But that's no excuse to hurt others around her!" He started sniffling. "She fights with everyone, about everything, and only winds up getting hurt in the end..."

Akira gave a warm smile. "Now you're acting like a Phantom. So whaddya say, Shinya? Shall we save your mom?" Shinya nodded. "Yeah. I want to stop her, before she breaks down. I want her to realize that she doesn't have to be strong for anymore." He looked at the calling card. "And since I can't seem to convince, maybe the Phantoms can. Don't worry, Akira, I'll get this to her." Akira smiled as he felt his bond with Shinya grow stronger.

 **Tower Rank 8-Electric Slug unlocked**

"I have a good technique that can be useful," Shinya said, "It can improve the power of the Bullet Hail I taught you earlier." He checked his watch. "Gosh, it's getting late. Hey, can you... Not let people know I was crying? At my age, it's not really cool to be seen crying in public." Akira nodded as Shinya went off. Technically the calling card wasn't needed, they had the Phan-site to track down Hanae Oda. But Akira felt it would do Shinya some good to feel like he was helping.

* * *

That evening, Akira hung out with Yuuki. "I've been thinking lately," Yuuki said, "About what Akiyama-kun said. How I've changed. Back there, with those thugs, I couldn't bring myself to run away." "That is a big change," Akira noted, "Back during Kamoshida's reign, you certainly seemed like a coward. No offense." "No, you're right," Yuuki admitted, "But I was thinking why I might've changed."

"And did you find an answer?," Akira asked. Yuuki just shrugged. "Honestly, I was pretty desperate at the time. I can't remember much of it... But I do remember that I was thinking what you or the other Phantoms would do in that situation. You put yourself on the line standing up to Kamoshida, and probably other villains too." Akira chuckled. "It does seem like a scramble everytime we go up against a new target." Yuuki nodded. "Yeah, so I thought there had to be something I could do myself." "That sure was courageous of you," Akira said.

Yuuki chuckled weakly. "I was only acting out of fear though. But then again, maybe that's the whole point of bravery." He stood up. "You know, I've always wanted to change. From just a dull nobody to world-renowned hero. But watching you guys, I realized something. Heroes aren't heroes because they're famous... But because they fight for other people. In hindsight, what I really wanted to change was the old, weak me. The me on the volleyball team who let wrongdoings continue, even though it was unjust... Who looked the other way when it was clear others needed help..."

"Seems you managed to make a change for yourself," Akira noted, "And you didn't even need our help to do it." Yuuki smiled. "Yeah, I guess I did, didn't I? But I wouldn't say you didn't actually help. Well, not in the usual way. As I watched the Phantoms, I understood that I had to follow their example, and become a better person to those around me. Even if I can't change the world, I can still help a few people in it. And even if I mess up again here and there, I'll be able to pick myself up knowing you guys are out there. And you can be sure that no matter what, I'll be there to support you, as well." Akira nodded as he felt his bond with Yuuki solidify.

 **I am thou, thou art I...**

 **Thou hast turned a vow into a blood oath**

 **Thy bond shall become the wings of rebellion**

 **And break the yoke of thy heart**

 **Thou hast awakened to the ultimate secret**

 **Of the Moon, granting thee infinite power...**

 **Moon Rank 10-Salvation Wish unlocked**

"By the way," Yuuki said, "I think I may have found a major request. Links all the way to Hope's Peak Academy. Apparently, there are rumors that a big head honcho in the showbiz scene was trying to prevent the academy's Ultimate Pop Sensation, Sayaka Maizono, from attending. I'll do some digging and get you the details. As for my documentary, I was also planning on making it into a book. Hopefully, anyone who reads it will also find courage."

* * *

 _November 8_

Haru had invited Akira to hang out at Big Bang Burger. In spite of the recent scandal, the restaurant remained popular due to its quality. Haru and Akira were sitting together enjoying some coffee. "So," Haru said, "I wasn't able to find out anything more about Takakura-san. Some of the people I asked said he often complained about my father, but considering what Father was like at the time..." "Easy to hate?," Akira said bluntly. "Exactly," Haru said, "Also, just as many said the exact opposite. But that could just be to reassure me. Honestly, I know one side must be deceiving me, but I trust them so little I can't really determine which one."

"Someone's got to be telling the truth," Akira noted, "Kyoko has this catchphrase she burrowed from a fellow teenage detective, Kudo I think. 'One truth prevails'. The question is finding where that truth is." Haru nodded. "I see... If there are two contradictory stories, then logically one of them must be true. I guess I'll just have to learn the truth for myself. Interestingly, Takakura seems to be looking other potential suitors for me. At the very least, he understands that I'm not interested in marrying Sugimura. He says he wants to make sure I have vital backup for myself and the company."

"Has Sugimura been bothering the company anymore?," Akira asked. "He's barged in from time to time," Haru said, "But he always retreats when Takakura shows up. None of the employees talk about the fact that the marriage has been canceled. I think Sugimura might be trying to put pressure on me, since they all seem to be pushing for the marriage to be completed." She rubbed her shoulder. "I wish I could make them understand that he's just using them."

"Well graduation is coming up soon," Akira said, "You know the contract's fake, and Takakura isn't even aware of the deception. Maybe it would be best to refuse Sugimura flat out after graduation and let him stick his own foot in his mouth." Haru giggled. "That might work. But I don't want to put the employees through any more suffering. Still, I'm glad I have you here to talk to about all this. Before I joined you guys, I thought I would just have to accept whoever Father decided I would marry and let the rest of my life pass me by. I wonder what would have happened if Father didn't have a Palace..."

"Then you wouldn't be in this predicament in the first place," Akira said bluntly, "Okumura only tried controlling your life because of his distorted desires. If his desires had been less distorted, he'd have been more inclined to let you choose your own husband." Haru blinked. "That's true, isn't it? Well, I shouldn't be worrying about 'what ifs' in the first place. I'm here as a Phantom now, and that's all that matters." Seeing Haru's resolve, Akira felt their bond grow stronger.

 **Empress Rank 5-Bumper Crop unlocked**

"I've been managing to improve my horticulture," Haru said, "Now that I have a use for it, it's been going by rather easily." She took another sip of coffee and sighed. "You know, there are days I wish I could just enjoy a cup like this on the seaside and just... Forget everything. Maybe even invite all our friends." "That's a lot friends to invite," Akira noted. _'And some of them might not be able to make it.'_

* * *

Sojiro and Futaba went to the church in Kanda, inviting Akira to join them. "Y'know," Sojiro said, "I always think about Wakaba on the anniversary of her death... But it's been a while since I visited. I've always made the excuse that it was because I was busy with the shop... But the real reason is guilt. I was afraid Wakaba would be angry with me. But now that I managed to get Futaba here, I can meet her with my head held high." "How long do you think you kept her waiting?," Akira asked with a grin.

Sojiro chuckled. "Too long. But it sure felt good to tell her how much Futaba's improved. I also told her about you. And how much you being here has helped things." He folded his arms. "Y'know... This is the first time the four of us are all together..." "Hey Sojiro," Futaba said as she came over, "What are you smirking for?" Sojiro was speechless for a second, then said, "Well, this is just what my real smile looks like." Futaba nodded. "It looks nice. I approve." She then walked, causing Sojiro to breathe a sigh of relief.

"That reminds me," he said to Akira, "Seems Youji's report has been retracted as a result of his conviction." He looked over at Futaba. "I wonder if the day will ever come when she'll become a bride." "If she ever finds the right guy," Akira noted, "Though let's hope we don't get a repeat of her mother." Sojiro laughed. "I'm sure she'll be a fine lady either way. She is her mother's daughter after all. It's funny, I only wanted you to help out around the shop. But you wound up showing me so much more... You reminded me that I have a family I need to protect. And when the time comes, you can count on me for support." Akira smiled as he felt his bond with Sojiro solidify.

 **I am thou, thou art I...**

 **Thou hast turned a vow into a blood oath**

 **Thy bond shall become the wings of rebellion**

 **And break the yoke of thy heart**

 **Thou hast awakened to the ultimate secret**

 **Of the Hierophant, granting thee infinite power...**

 **Hierophant Rank 10-Curry Mastery unlocked**

"I've taught you all I know," Sojiro said, "You're a real man now." "What are you two talking about?," Futaba said as she approached again. Akira and Sojiro grinned at each other. "Oh, nothing important," Sojiro said dismissively. Futaba shrugged. "Well anyway, I hunger! Curry time!" Sojiro chuckled. "Sure. And this time, I think Akira might be able to handle making it." "Oh, that sounds interesting," Futaba said, "I'd like to see how you improved."

* * *

 _November 9_

Futaba was hanging out in Akira's room, looking rather please. "I recently e-mailed Kana," she explained, "And she actually replied. We even got to chatting over the phone about our time in elementary school. Turns the reason she got mad at me for reading her diary is because she was so embarrassed, and she thought I would hate her because I learned her secret... That's why she ran. I guess the two of us aren't so different, really." "Ah miscommunication," Akira mused, "The ultimate killer."

Futaba giggled. "Well, I finally got a chance to apologize to her." "Good to hear," Akira said, "Seems you're finally branching out." Futaba nodded. "Unfortunately, she's too far away to visit, but we can still contact each other through e-mail. And we both made a promise to go to high school next year." She thought for a moment. "Y'know, if it wasn't for you guys, I don't think I'd ever find the strength to contact Kana in the first place. I really gotta thank you, Akira."

"Hey, you worked hard at this too," Akira replied, "Give yourself a little credit here." Futaba grinned. "You think so? It's kinda embarrassing to hear, but I guess you have a point. Oh yeah, Kana-chan was surprised that the Phantoms listened to her request. She'll never know the whole truth of the matter!" She chuckled at that thought. "Guess I can finally say I've completed all my promises... Thanks for helping me with this, Akira." "Whatever it takes to help a friend," Akira said, feeling his bond with Futaba grow stronger.

 **Hermit Rank 8**

"So hey," Futaba said, "Can I ask you a big favor?" "Depends on the favor," Akira said warily. "Could you... Pat me on the head?," Futaba said, "It's something Mom used to do when she was happy with me." She lowered her head. Akira just shrugged and gave a quick pat. Futaba got so shocked that she stood up immediately. "Whoa, I wasn't expecting you to actually do it! Now I know why Nana can't handle them..." She and Akira started laughing at that.

* * *

That evening, Akira visited Hifumi. She looked a little downtrodden. "My mother spoke to me earlier," she explained, "It seems she's been fixing most of my games thus far. And she was the one who sold that story to the magazines." She started crying. "I... Had no idea about this... I feel so ashamed. But in hindsight it makes sense. Looking back, several of my opponents were making very poor moves at odd times..."

"Are you going to be okay?," Akira asked, concerned. "Just disappointed in myself," Hifumi said, "I just wanted the world to recognize my skills, but now I wonder if I ever truly had any to begin with. I had let myself grow conceited with each fake victory..." She looked at Akira. "I suppose you changed more than one heart today." Akira facepalmed. "And here we go again."

Hifumi smiled. "I thought as much. Why else would Mother confess all of a sudden? It could only be because of the Phantoms, but there was no one listening in on our conversation." Akira grinned. "Looks like you're underestimating yourself. You're pretty observant." "Thanks," Hifumi said, smiling, "And to be honest, I'm glad Mother's heart changed. I still plan on going through with the exhibition match. If I win, that will prove that I do have skills. If I lose, it will allow me to start over."

She nodded. "But first, I will reveal the truth. It may bring me harsh criticism... But it must be done. And I hope you'll be there to watch." "Naturally," Akira said, "Just make sure to give it your best." "Certainly," Hifumi said, "As your teacher, if I don't put up a good fight, I could wind up embarrassing both of us." Akira smiled. Already he could feel their bond continued to grow.

 **Star Rank 8**

"You still seem a little scared," Akira noted. "Of course I am," Hifumi said, "I've just learned my kingdom stands on a house of cards. I don't know if it can withstand a true battle. But I'm determined to fight with dignity to the very end, as a true queen should. There's a new move I'd like to try out for the exhibition. Would you care to stay for another match?" Akira nodded, and they got started with their game.

* * *

 _November 10_

"Thanks for coming," Makoto said as Akira entered the student council room. "What's been going on?," Akira asked. "It's Eiko's boyfriend, Tsukasa," Makoto explained, "He's been sending me texts constantly. Because of his work schedule, his days and nights are reversed, so he send me 'good morning' texts just as I'm going to bed." "That's creepy," Akira admitted, "Does Eiko know anything about this?" "Not yet," Makoto said, "But I'd definitely tell her if he asked me on a date."

"Glad to hear it hasn't gone that far yet," Akira said, "What's he been sending you so far?" "Normal stuff for now," Makoto replied, "Standard greetings, asking how things are with my 'boyfriend'. It makes me wonder if I was just being biased, thinking he just wanted money from Eiko." "On the flip side," Akira noted, "The fact that he keeps contacting you makes me question how committed his relationship is. Sure I've been friends with other girls while still dating Ann, but at the same time his volume of contacts is staggering. Definitely outside of what's normal."

"I'll admit this sort of scenario sounds like it came from a TV show," Makoto said, "But people forget it's a part of reality too. I'm just scared that Eiko will wind up a victim of some human trafficking ring. Dad mentioned one such gang from Shinjuku who would specifically look for depressed women... Taking advantage of how lonely those girls feel to force them into horribly abusive situations... Then once the girls are buried in debt, they're forced to sell off their bodies. And that's not the only way they're forced into it, either. Blackmail, illegal immigration..."

"Jeez, Makoto," Akira interrupted her, "This is getting a little dark." "Sorry," Makoto said, "All this talk got me started, and thinking about Dad. See, he was going after one such gang when he..." Her voice caught in her throat for a second before she decided to sit down. "It was during his investigation, when he was hit by an errant truck... He was killed instantly..." Akira's eyes widened in shock. "So... It's not just Futaba who lost a good parent..."

Makoto nodded. "At first it was thought to be an accident. But then at the funeral, I overheard my father's supervisor speaking with Sis. Dad had been working with a detective named Fuhito Kirigiri, who did a follow-up investigation following his death. He learned that Dad was most likely assassinated..." "Assassinated...?," Akira repeated, "And... Kirigiri?" "Yeah, Kyoko's grandfather," Makoto replied, "Fuhito had discovered that the driver had received a larger than normal payment prior to the incident, and suspected that he had been paid off by the gang leaders."

"Do you know anything about the gang?," Akira asked. Makoto shook her head. "Not really, but there was no need to find out. They didn't last much longer after that, since Fuhito threw everything he had into shutting them down to avenge my father. As for the driver, he had also been killed on impact, and drugs were found in his bloodstream... Whatever's left of that gang is lost to the shadows of Shinjuku, thanks to Fuhito's efforts, and the clean-up operation."

Akira nodded. "I'm just sorry it had to come at the expense of your father. And so many others as well." "Tell me about it," Makoto replied, "We still haven't been able to help those poor victims... That's why my sister decided to become a prosecutor. Many thought she'd be teaming up with Fuhito's son, Jin, but by that point he had already decided not to become a detective and instead become headmaster at Hope's Peak. So Kyoko picked up the slack. Sae said she couldn't just stand by and watch as evil prevailed while others suffered. She definitely got that passion from Dad."

"I'd say you got a little bit of it too," Akira noted, "But you've been talking about your dad this whole time. What happened to your mom?" "She was long dead by the time of Dad's murder," Makoto said sadly, "Which meant we were on our own. Luckily Sae was old enough to take care of us both by then, but it was hard on her. I'd imagine if not for Kyoko's suggestion to see a therapist, Sis would have a Palace of her own. A good thing too, since she's started talking cheerfully about Dad's accomplishments again."

Akira chuckled. "Sounds like you looked up to him." "I still do," Makoto replied, "Because of his work, Dad couldn't be home very often, but it was awe-inspiring to see him tirelessly pursue one case after another. That was how Dad chose to live his life... Bringing justice to the world around him." "That's very admirable of him," Akira noted, "No wonder you said he might've worked with us. The same way Sae is now." Makoto nodded. "Yeah. Come to think about it, I remember something he would always say to me. The most important part of your life is how you choose to live it."

"That's profound," Akira said, "I can't really speak for the others, but I know I've already made my choice of how I want to live. What about you, Makoto?" Makoto thought about it. "I've never really thought about it. But I know I still have a chance to change where my life is going. After my father died, I wanted to lighten the burden for Sis as much as possible, so I kept on the path so laid out for me. But now I know that path won't lead me anywhere..."

Her eyes then widened. "Oh wait! We were supposed to be talking about Eiko! Jeez, how did we get so far off topic?" She and Akira laughed at their predicament. "It's funny," Makoto said, "I haven't talked this much about my father in a long time. Sure me and Sis have mentioned him occasionally, but never to this level. It's a painful memory... But I somehow feel comfortable talking about it with you." Sensing Makoto's trust, Akira felt their bond grow stronger.

 **Priestess Rank 7-Shadow Factorization unlocked**

"I feel as if I understand myself a little better," Makoto noted, "This clarity might be useful for analyzing our enemies." Just then, her phone went off. "Oh, it's Eiko again... Now she's gloating about how she might just skip college and marry Tsukasa. I really hope we can get to the bottom of this and break off our fake dating. It might strain things between me and Ann, and we'd started becoming good friends recently." "Tell me about it," Akira said, "I'm concerned things might get ugly if we don't wrap this up."

* * *

 _November 11_

The plan to capture Crow was nearing completion, but the Phantoms still needed to secure Ishida's Treasure before they could pull it off. Already the group was decked out in their thief outfits, or rebel outfits now since Rider didn't really count as a thief. "So Ishida already recognizes us as a threat," she noted, "Good to know." "Let's start by returning to our insertion point," Joker said, "From there we head for the elevator and discuss how to get it moving. Keep watch. If Ishida sees us as a threat there will be Shadows about."

Sure enough, the area around the elevator had a few Shadow guards patrolling. Pulling the mask off one revealed a white horse with a single horn, an Expressionless Beast. It released the Persona Unicorn. One of the breakables in the area released a spirit attached to a jeweled pendant. When Joker downed it, he gained the Persona Orlov. Ahead of the elevator, the group found a Safe Room, which seemed to shift to some sort of office. "This is Sae's office," Rider noted, "Makes sense, since Ishida isn't able to influence her right now."

The Shadows above the Safe Room revealed two new forms. One was a grey-skiing woman with white hair and a pink priestess outfit. This was a Mountain Girl, and released the Persona Kikuri-Hime. The other was a winged warrior with red armor, carrying a shield and spear. This was a Divine Warrior, which released the Persona Power. "From here we should be able to get into the backrooms," Rider noted, "That may be the best place to find a membership card we need to operate the elevator."

"Then let's look for a customer data terminal," Queen suggested, "From there we can hack our way into the system and trick it into letting us in." The hallways were crawling with more Shadows. One of which was the same form they had seen with the guard captain last time, a Cruel Leopard. It released the Persona Ose. Another Shadow close to the end of the hallways revealed a woman with black hair and green robes, a Lamenting Sacrifice. It released the Persona Kushinada.

The group soon reached a Safe Room afterward. Past it, Oracle noticed something. "There's a guard captain past that door. Luckily it's back is to us. How do you wanna play it, Joker?" Joker grinned. "They shouldn't prove too difficult." He kicked open the door and ambushed the captain, revealing a green-skinned woman with pink hair and robes. It soon went down rather quick, clearing the way forward. Mona then picked up the item it dropped. "Check it out, it dropped a security keycard. This could come in handy for us."

The card allowed access to a few new rooms, allowing them to bypass a couple of guards standing in front of a set of double doors. Which was fortunate, since those doors led to a monitoring room. "Perfect," Oracle said, "We should be able to find a terminal here that will suit our needs." "We'd better take care of that guard first," Skull noted. The guard revealed an anthropomorphic elephant wearing Indian armor. The group ambushed it with the Bullet Hail technique, letting them defeat it easily. "That was... Interesting," Noir said, "How did I rapid-fire a grenade launcher?"

"Don't question it," Rider suggested, "Or you'll never be able to do it again." One the ground near the defeated Shadow were a few cards. Rider picked one up. "We're in luck. These are the membership cards we need. All we have to do is hack the system and get them registered." "You want more than one?," Oracle asked. "I have an idea in mind," Church explained, "I've been going over it with Rider. This casino is similar to a popular one is Osaka. And if it works the same way, I think we can trick the system and outsmart Ishida."

"Alright," Oracle said, and she got to work. Soon enough, she had the first one complete and handed it to Church. "I didn't know what name to use," Oracle said, "So I just went with Taro Tanaka." "That's fine," Church reassured her, "It'll work perfectly." "Are you sure about that?," Skull said, "That's way too simple a name." "It's also generic," Rider explained, "Ishida doesn't pay much attention to names, since they blur together after a while. Trust me, this should work."

Oracle finished the second card. "Okay, I went with something more elaborate. Shinji Nakanomatsu. I also downloaded a map for the Palace." "Now we just need to get out of here," Skull said, "That vent over there should do nicely." The hallways soon led the Phantoms to a previously sealed door near the ceiling decorations in the first room. From there they quickly reached the elevator and tried the card. Sure enough, the elevator confirmed they could now reach the Standard Floor and Members Floor.

"So we can't reach the manager's floor yet," Panther noted. "Clearly our ranking isn't high enough yet," Rider said, "We'll just have to find out how to increase our rank. There may be information on that at the Members Floor." Once they reached the Members Floor, they were surprised to see Ishida waiting for them. _"Well, well. I'm impressed. I didn't think you had what it takes to reach this level. Congratulations are in order, but don't get so full of yourselves. You still have a long way to go, and this is MY casino you're in. You won't find this infiltration to be as easy as all your previous ones."_ And with that, he disappeared again.

"So, Ishida would rather scheme than meet us with brute force," Mona noted. "So how are we supposed to proceed?," Panther asked, "I've never really gambled before." "We don't have time properly gamble here," Joker said, "And you heard Ishida. This is his casino, so he controls the game. Our best bet is find out how to take that control away." "Okay then," Queen said, "Let's start by finding out how to increase our rank. There's a cashier over there. Maybe he can help us." Before reaching the cashier, the Phantoms found another Safe Room.

Once they reached the cashier, another cognition, it bowed to them. _"Welcome to the Members Floor. Please, take these complimentary tokens to get you started."_ Instantly the cashier added one thousand tokens to Joker's card. _"You'll find a dice game to the left of the counter, and slots to the right. Choose whichever suits your fancy, but I would recommend the dice game for beginners. Also, please accept this map of the Members Floor, to help you get around easier."_

"What exactly are the tokens used for?," Joker asked. _"Simple,"_ the cashier replied, _"You can exchange them for prizes here at the counter. Top prize is an upgrade to your card that will let you access the High Limit Floor, but keep in mind that this item costs fifty-thousand tokens. Of course, you can borrow tokens if you like, up to the current total on your card."_ Rider and Church looked at each other briefly. The group walked off for a bit. "So this is Ishida's game," Fox noted, "He hopes we'll waste our time trying to win each card, taking up time until he can implement his plan."

"And Joker's right," Mona said, "Those games will be rigged. We'll need to find some way to cheat the system." "It wouldn't surprise me if Ishida was cheating," Rider mused, "He's been suspected of forging evidence for years. All he really cares about is keeping his position. But there's one flaw in his plan. He's not a prosecutor anymore, so there are gaps in his cheating. We just need to exploit them."

Thus, the group entered the dice game area. Several of the breakables in the area held additional tokens. Soon enough, Joker spotted a vent to the backroom of the area. "Interesting," Queen said, "If we explore what's going on back here, maybe we can find a way to break Ishida's game." Some of the Shadows in the hallways had new forms, like one that Shadow Kishi had transformed into. This was a Life-Draining Spirit, which released the Persona Kumbhanda.

Another Shadow revealed the same form as an earlier guard captain, a Midnight Queen. It released the Persona Queen Mab. A final Shadow had the form of a armored female riding a horse and wielding two sword, a Funerary Warrior. It released the Persona Valkyrie. The Phantoms also discovered another Safe Room while exploring. Eventually, they found themselves behind the rooms for the dice game, where a guard captain was monitoring the games.

"It's just like we thought," Oracle said, "Here's where they monitor the calculations for their rigging." "Then it's time to put a stop to it," Joker said. Quickly he ambushed the Shadow, revealing a human figure painted with white stripes and wearing a red cloak. It proved easy to take down, giving the Phantoms the run of the place. "Now that we've stopped the cheating," Skull said, "It should be easier to earn those tokens."

Queen then thought of something. "Say... Why don't use this equipment to our advantage? Leave most of the games as unrigged, then leave one game rigged in our favor. That way we can earn the tokens we need faster." "Are you sure that's okay?," Noir asked. "It's our only option," Rider reminded her, "Ishida is rigging this system against us, so we need to push back by turning his rigging to our advantage." Oracle grinned. "Leave it to me." After a few moments, she had the rooms set up.

Using their borrowed security card, the Phantoms found the room in question. _"Welcome,"_ said the cognition running the game, _"Care to enjoy our dice game? Simply bet on the numbers that will appear on three cast dice. A correct prediction will double your bet, while a matching set will triple it. And if you get three sixes, you get quintuple your bet! Right now we're running a Grand Raise promotion, meaning both buy-in and payout are five times the normal amount! A single customer may make up to four plays."_

Joker confidently sat down. "I'm game." _"Splendid,"_ the barker replied, _"It's one-hundred and twenty-five tokens for the buy-in."_ Joker began playing, betting on the dice to land between eleven and eighteen each time. The barker looked shocked as Joker earned over three-thousand tokens with his betting. _"This is... A little unprecedented... But it seems luck is in your favor. Congratulations!"_ Joker grinned.

"That was good for a start," Rider said, "But we're still short of our goal." "I'm back," Church said, "And I finished with what we need." "What were you doing?," Fox asked. "Not just yet," Rider replied, "We don't want Ishida to catch wind of it." "Still, this is kinda fun," Panther said, "I wonder what else we can do around here." "There's the slots on the other side of the floor," Queen noted, "We might be able to earn more tokens there." The Phantoms walked away from the dice area with over six-thousand tokens.

Just inside the slots area, the Phantoms encountered a guard captain. _"You Phantoms are playing well. Unfortunately for you, I've been given permission to kill you if you get too far."_ "I get the feeling anything over the initial one-thousand counts as 'too far' for Ishida," Church quipped. The Shadow burst into a new form for the Life-Draining Spirit, but it was nothing the Phantoms hadn't battled before and proved easy to remove. "Ishida is becoming more blatant with his cheating," Fox noted, "Attacking us in the backrooms where we're obviously trespassing is one thing, but this..."

"Doesn't look like anyone was drawn to the battle though," Panther said. "It's because of how Ishida perceives the courtroom," Rider explained, "He thinks everyone there is only concerned with their own victory. I doubt the cognitions here will pay us any mind." "So much for fair and square," Skull said, "Then again, we've never expected things to be fair up until now, so this just makes it challenging." They walked into the area proper, where rows upon rows of slot machines could be seen.

"I doubt we'll get anything substantial from the machines in here," Mona said, "Rigged or not, the payout won't be nearly big enough to justify spending too much time here." "There should be some higher limit slots towards the back," Rider suggested, "Let's find those, then circumvent their tricks." The Phantoms stalked around the area, taking note of the Shadows, some looking like waitress bunnies. Sure enough, the Phantoms reached a larger room with a massive slot machine against the back wall.

"That's huge!," Skull exclaimed. "And it's no decoration," Oracle said, "That slot machine holds the big prize money. We manage to rig that to our favor, and we can easily earn enough tokens to get that high limit upgrade." The decided to check it out. "Looks like it was a good move to add those extra tokens," Church said, "This thing costs five-thousand tokens to play. But if we get a triple seven, the payout is fifty-thousand!" "Nice," Mona said, "But this is definitely a high-risk, high-reward scenario. Not to mention it's most likely rigged."

"There's an upper area," Queen said, "Let's see if can't find something there." Sneaking through the upper parts of the slot room, Oracle grinned when she found an access terminal. "Just give me a second with this... Wow, they really worked the cheating angle hard in this room. I can't disable their methods from here, but I did locate several multi-colored terminals from which I can. I just need access to the red and green ones. I've already highlighted them."

One of the terminals was located in the backrooms of the slot area, while the other was near the entrance. "Just a little bit," Oracle said, "And bingo! I managed to tamper with the percentage of the big slot machine, while disabling the cheating on the smaller machines. It's not a guaranteed win, unlike with the dice game, but I was able to shift the ratio in our favor. We'll be winning eight times out of ten." "Sounds perfect," Joker said, "A payout while still having a little risk. Let's head back and try out our luck."

It was tense when Joker started the slot, but it turned out to have hit the jackpot, earning the Phantoms the fifty-thousand they needed, and causing a stir among the cognitions playing the lower slots. "We're attracting too much attention," Mona said, "We have the tokens we need, let's head back to the exchange counter and get that upgrade." With the large amount of tokens won, the Joker was able to get all the prizes available from the counter, including the High Limit Card.

On the way out, a guard wearing a bouncer uniform was standing in the Phantoms' way. From the intercom, Ishida's voice could be heard. _"Trying to cheat the system, are we? I can't say I'm not impressed, but it's irksome nonetheless. Don't think you'll win so easily, however. After all, less than one percent of all defendants manage to avoid conviction in my courts. And you Phantoms will be no different. Guard, dispose of them."_ The guard erupted in a golden clock decorated with three female angels with one wing each.

"So he's finally trying it our way, huh?," Skull said, "Fine by me. I was afraid we'd start to get rusty." It didn't take long for the Phantoms to prove their point, defeating the guard captain with relative ease. _"So you defeated one simple guard,"_ Ishida said dismissively, _"I'll still be the one to win this gamble. All the courts are a gambling stage, the prosecutors being the ones set the table. And I am the who manages them all. All except that annoying Niijima. A prosecutor like her could shake up the status quo."_

"Probably for the best," Queen said, "Let me ask you, how many innocent people has your system put in jail? How many criminals have wound up going free because others took the blame? Even when they say the house always wins, they don't necessarily win big." _"You talk like you're the first one to notice the corruption I've cultivated,"_ Ishida replied, _"Even Akechi figured it out, and I'm sure by now you've noticed he's no real detective. I wouldn't be surprised if you've already discovered his biggest secret. Well, we'll see how good your skills are soon enough. I was hoping to stop you from reaching the High Limit Floor, but I should have known better than to expect to beat you in combat."_

He cut the transmission, allowing the Phantoms to return to the elevator. Unfortunately, the High Limit Floor had a major obstacle. A giant gate with a single locked door blocker their path, an usher standing in front of it. _"Greetings,"_ it said, _"Do you have a reservation?"_ "Reservation?" Skull said, "What kind of bullshit is that?" "This must be one of those cognition barriers you mentioned earlier," Rider noted, "Ishida thinks we can't get close to him. Which means we need to somehow make him think otherwise."

"Well, when you think about it," Queen said, "We're seeing a casino, but this is really just the courthouse as seen through Ishida's eyes. This High Limit Floor is probably just some high level access area only certain people can enter." "Then it's got to be the courtroom itself," Rider realized, "Luckily for us, getting in is easier than Ishida realizes. All we have to do is attend a trial. They are open to the public, after all."

"Even better," Queen said, "There's a trial tomorrow that my sister is attending. And Ishida will be watching as well." Rider nodded. "He wants to put a rush on as many trials as possible to make room for the Phantoms' arrest." "I get it," Skull said, "We attend the trial and gets Sae's attention. That will draw Ishida's towards us..." "And change his cognition, making him think we're allowed on this floor!," Mona finished, "Okay then, let's head back to reality."

* * *

 _November 12_

The next day, the group walked into the courtroom as the trial was starting. As predicted, Ishida was sitting the gallery, watching and grumbling about how long the trial was taking. "So what's this trial about anyway?," Ryuji asked. "Some politician who misappropriated funds to go on a personal vacation," Kyoko explained. Akira shook his head. "Wow... Toranosuke would have words with him." "I thought Sae-san was investigating the mental shutdowns," Haru said, "Why is she taking this trial?"

"It's a case she was on before she started investigating the mental shutdowns," Makoto explained, "I guess she wanted to finish off this older one, since we're pretty close to solving it." Sae then turned her head and spotted Makoto. She gave a quick wave, which did not go unnoticed by Ishida. He looked over and narrowed his eyes. "Niijima's younger sister... And Kirigiri as well. Those others must be friends of theirs. I had nearly forgotten that trials are open to all ages..." "Did you hear that?," Morgana said, "Sounds like Ishida's cognition changed. We may be able to get inside the High Limit Floor now." The Phantoms stayed for the duration of the trial before returning to the Metaverse.

* * *

Sure enough, the gate barring the High Limit Floor was gone completely, revealing a sprawling game area. The room briefly shifted to reveal the courtroom. "Amazing," Rider said, "This world would certainly interest Gekkogahara. Let's check in with the counter and see what's available here." The cashier greeted the Phantoms warmly. _"Welcome, and congratulations on reaching the High Limit area. Allow me to offer these one-thousand token as a starting point, as well as a map for the area."_

"How much do we need for the next card?," Joker asked. _"There is no 'next card',"_ the cashier said, _"Past this point is the Manager's Floor, but it doesn't require a card. If you wish to know more, please enter the door above this counter."_ Heading through said doors, the Phantoms were met with the sight of a giant set of scales placed between two pathways. "Interesting," Queen said, "This scale seems to be act like a bridge, which means we'll have to lower it somehow to reach the Manager's Floor."

Joker investigated a nearby terminal, which named the scale as the "Bridge of Judgement". Said bridge required one-hundred-thousand tokens to lower. "Ishida's really setting the bar high," Mona noting, "He doesn't expect us to be able to get any further. Still, we got the fifty-thousand from earlier, and this is the higher limit area. One-hundred-thousand can't be that hard." Back in the main hall, the group discovered another Safe Room.

To the right of the counter was a game area called the "House of Darkness". A Shadow was waiting for them right in front of the area. _"Welcome, participants. Allow me to explain a few things about this floor before you begin. Here on the High Limit Floor, VIPs are permitted to send substitutes into the games to compete in their place. A bit like horse racing. Since you seem to have no substitutes of your own, you will be the participants. But I suspect you were planning on playing for yourselves regardless."_

"Naturally," Mona replied, "It's no fun just being a spectator." The Shadow chuckled. _"With that in mind, allow me to explain the rules of this game. Before you lies a rather straightforward maze. However, as the name 'House of Darkness' suggests, the area will be almost pitch-black. You'll only be able to see a few feet in front of you, just enough to avoid running headlong into... Obstacles. The entry fee for this game is one-thousand tokens, which I see you already have. If you succeed in reaching the goal, then you will be paid ten times that amount."_

"Any special restrictions we need to know of before we begin?," Joker asked. The Shadow shook his head. _"None whatsoever. There is no time limit. You are free to backtrack as needed or even leave through the entrance if you need to get your bearings. Please, enjoy yourselves."_ And with that, he walked off. Right next to the entrance was a Safe Room the Phantoms activated, before heading into the maze. Inside, the area was as dark as the Shadow mentioned. "I can barely see my hand in front of my face," Noir said.

Joker activated his Third Eye, which lit up the area quite nicely. "Follow me, you guys. Ishida didn't account for my special skills." The Shadows inside had new forms. First was a scarlet-skinned woman with long nails, bushy black hair, and covered in trinkets, a Dancing Witch. It released the Persona Rangda. A second had the same form as the guard captain from the Membership Floor. This was a Final Assessor, which released the Persona Norn.

After that came a Shadow with a form identical to the guard captain from the terminal room, an Auspicious Pachyderm. It released the Persona Ganesha. A final Shadow revealed a pure black humanoid with glowing eyes, white hair, and a green cape. This was a Quaking Lady of Shadow, which released the Persona Skadi. There were locked doors in the maze meant to trap players, but the Phantoms were able to circumvent this, literally through vent crawling.

Eventually, they reached a brightly lit room. "Looks like we made it out," Noir said. "That maze seemed rigged to keep people trapped," Mona noted, "Probably to fall victim to Shadows. Come on, let's return to the entrance, it should be through the lower doors." The doors lead to a long hallway, where the Shadow from before was waiting. _"I'm surprised you were able to make it through there. But this is as far as you go."_ He hit a terminal on the nearby wall, causing two card decorations to fold out and block the path.

"If he thinks he can stop us from winning so easily, he's got another thing coming," Skull said. Ducking into a nearby vent, the Phantoms found themselves in some more backrooms. Navigating the hallways soon lead to the other side of the card wall, where Joker disabled the terminal. "Ishida seems intent on keeping us from our goal," Rider noted, "Clearly he understands your normal operation. Shame he can't see everything." The hallway lead to a smaller room, where they found another Safe Room.

Just the beyond it, the Shadow was surprised. _"How did you...? It should have impossible for you to get this far!"_ "Never underestimate our abilities," Joker said, "We've played your game for amusement, but that trap you pulled at the end has us just a little peeved. So now, we're gonna beat those tokens out of you." _"Just try it!,"_ the Shadow declared, erupting into a half-man, half snake, carrying a trident and wearing a royal crest.

However, after all its tricks, the Shadow wasn't very strong. With it defeated, the Phantoms stood around. "I guess he planned this from the very beginning," Noir noted. Rider nodded. "Ishida hates to lose, after all. He cheated his way to his current position, and he has no intention of losing it. He rigged the games on the Membership Floor, we should have expected him to do so here." "Either way," Panther said, "We have our winnings from this game, but it's still only a tenth of the requirement."

"There should be another game on the opposite side of the floor," Fox said, "Let's try that one." The other door in the main room lead to a Battle Arena. Right inside the reception was another Safe Room. Nearby was the dealer for the game. _"Greetings, and welcome to our Battle Arena. I see you have several members in your party, though I should mention that each team can only consist of up to four members. As for the buy-in, it is ten-thousand tokens. Win, and you'll receive ten times that amount."_

"That would give us the amount we need to cross the bridge," Fox noted, "Best pick our teammates wisely for this." Joker nodded. "Noir, Skull, and Mona, you'll be with me for this." The trio nodded. _"Splendid. I'll set up the opponents right away. While you're fighting, there will be odds makers taking bets to see whether you win or lose."_ Rider and Church nodded to each other. They entered the spectator area with the other Phantoms while the main team entered the arena itself.

Turns out when the dealer said "opponents" he meant "more than one team". First was a couple of Auspicious Pachyderms, but they didn't take much. Next were a trio of Dancing Witches. "Aren't they gonna send anything we haven't seen?," Skull quipped. That's when a giant man clad in golden armor and wielding a hammer in one hand appeared. "Me and my big mouth...," Skull muttered. Still, the giant Shadow didn't prove too difficult thanks to Noir, and the Phantoms were soon victorious.

In a shocked voice, the announcer said, _"A-And the winner is the Phantoms... Payout will delivered right after this..."_ The Phantoms collected their tokens and returned to the bridge. However, when they tried the card, Ishida's laughing voice appeared. _"Nice try, but I expected you to make this far. So I changed the requirement for the Bridge of Judgement to one million tokens."_ "Then it's a good thing me and Church planned ahead," Rider said.

Church smirked as she placed in a second card, which successfully registered the proper amount. _"Impossible!,"_ Ishida called out, _"How did you collect this much under my nose!?"_ "We used your own system against you," Rider explained, "One of your rules is that we can borrow tokens from the casino, up to the total we have on the card. In addition, each floor we reach pays out one-thousand tokens to get us started, and that's _per_ card."

"When we infiltrated the terminal room," Church said, "We actually wound up with several cards, so we had Oracle register both of them. Everytime we played a game, Rider and I would borrow out some tokens and take advantage of a little-known game people in the main area were playing." Ishida gasped. _"The side-bet system...!"_ "Exactly," Rider said, "You didn't let us know about it, but you forget that your casino is based on one your other self has seen in Osaka, which I happen to know of. The side-bet system let's a player bet on whether or not another player will hit a jackpot on any game."

"So you guys were betting on us winning," Skull said with a grin, "Knowing we'd pull it off." Rider nodded. "Ishida let slip that we could borrow tokens, hoping that would throw us off our game. After all, why would we want to owe money to a fake casino inside someone's head? But don't forget once we take Ishida's Treasure and this place disappears, that debt goes with it. Really though, the plan would have been useless if not for Church. It's clear why she's your team's smuggler." Church blushed as the other Phantoms congratulated her, and Joker could feel their bond grow stronger.

 **Judgement Rank 9-Protect unlocked**

With the tokens inserted in the terminal, the bridge lowered, allowing the Phantoms to cross to the other side. Now finally inside the Manager's Floor, the group saw the familiar glowing rainbow orb. "This is it," Mona said, "We've reached the Treasure." "Now we need to discuss the next step," Rider said, "We have until November 20 to take this, right? Tell me, do you usually stretch it out to the very last day?" "Not normally," Mona replied, "We could, but we usually find it more beneficial to complete the job before the deadline. Really, once a person undergoes a change of heart, it happens almost instantly, though they will need a few days to recover."

"Then here's what I have in mind," Rider said, "On November 19, the day before the deadline, me and Sae will gather a squad of police officers. Ostensibly they'll be there to capture both the Phantoms and Crow, but they have explicit instructions to make Crow a priority, and ignore the Phantoms should they escape." "But will Crow even be there?," Queen asked. "He'll show," Joker said, "Somehow I just know he won't miss this opportunity to pay us back for the humiliation in Okumura's Palace."

"How will we get the police into the Metaverse?," Skull asked. "It shouldn't be too hard," Mona replied, "We only need one of your phones to bring all of us into the Metaverse. There's not much difference, from a relative perspective, from the ten of us and a whole squadron, plus their cars of course." "They'll be set up in a part of the Metaverse that still looks normal," Rider said, "Their signal to move will be when the alarm from the Palace goes off, indicating we've reached the Treasure and are confronting Ishida."

She closed her eyes. "The real issue is the fact that these Palaces apparently crumble as the Palace ruler is defeated and the Treasure removed. To avoid that, we'll keep Ishida here in his Palace until Crow can be confirmed captured, sending Joker ahead with the Treasure. Since we know who Crow is likely to be, we can use Ishida's desire to take revenge on Crow to accomplish this." "Sounds like this will be our most daring plan yet," Mona noted, "But I like where this is going. We pull this off, we can finally solve the mysteries of the mental shutdowns." The Phantoms headed back to reality.

 _ **Infiltration Log:**_

 _o Infiltrated the casino_

 _o Found a Safe Room_

 _o Infiltrated Staff Passageway_

 _o Found a Safe Room_

 _o Neutralized the Control Room_

 _o Obtained a Member's Card_

 _o Infiltrated the Members Floor_

 _o Found a Safe Room_

 _o Infiltrated the Dice Game area_

 _o Found a Safe Room_

 _o Disabled the Dice Game Cheat_

 _o Gained Coins with the Dice Game_

 _o Infiltrated the Slot Room_

 _o Disabled the Slot Machine Cheat_

 _o Won a lot of coins from the Slots_

 _o Acquired 50,000 Coins_

 _o Obtained the High Limit Card_

 _o Unlocked the cognitive lock_

 _o Infiltrated the High Limit floor_

 _o Found a Safe Room_

 _o Found a Safe Room_

 _o Got through the Dark Zone_

 _o Found a Safe Room_

 _o Completed the Maze_

 _o Found a Safe Room_

 _o Became Champion of the Arena_

 _o Acquired 100,000 Coins_

 _o Moved the Scale Bridge_

 _o Infiltrated the Manager's Area_

 _o Secured a route to the Treasure_

* * *

 _November 13_

With their plans set, Akira took a trip to the Velvet Room to complete a few fusions. First was Fortuna, a pale woman dressed in blue with a spinning wheel where her stomach would be. Next was Byakko, a white tiger with blue stripes. After that he fused Horus, a shining golden falcon. Then he got Koumokuten, an armored warrior carrying a scroll and calligraphy brush. From there he got Pale Rider, a skeletal figure riding a grey horse and wielding a scythe. Finally he fused the same Persona that the captain from the maze resembled, Raja Naga.

Finally, Akira decided to complete the new task set for him. With the Personas he gathered, he was able to create the required Bugs, which was the same form Mogami had taken. "Yet another task complete," Lavenza said, "And your bonds are growing stronger and stronger. You may have noticed that when one of your bonds becomes unbreakable, you gain access to a new and powerful Persona. They belong to people who are capable of outright halting Yaldabaoth's progress."

"So if I restore those Personas," Akira said, "It could bring a new age to the world." Lavenza nodded. "It's interesting to think about. Those with the Wild Card have the power to change the fate of humanity, but I don't think it's ever been done so thoroughly. Mostly it's just been ruining the efforts of a dangerous deity who misunderstands what it means to be human. But this new threat is manmade, so it makes sense to go deeper. And at the rate you're going, you will soon break free of the chains that bind you." Sensing Lavenza's faith, Akira felt their bond grow stronger.

 **Strength Rank 9**

"There is one more task to complete," Lavenza said, "Simply create a Seth with High Counter. Once this is accomplished, the last gift I have for you will be unlocked." With this final task complete, Seth, a mighty black dragon, emerged. "This last task is finished," Lavenza said, "It's a big step toward freedom for all humans. I sense a time turmoil in the near future, but with your help, and that of the Phantoms, I doubt it will be as terrible as the one causing it meant it to be."

"And what about you?," Akira asked. Lavenza smiled. "I feel more at ease with the situation. Unlike the master, I wasn't sure if it would be possible for anything to change. But as the changes pile up, I now understand. The future, too, is based on our perception. I hope one day, my brother, Morgana, can return here. Thank for talking with me, Akira. May your strength continue to grow." Akira smiled as he felt his bond with Lavenza solidify.

 **I am thou, thou art I...**

 **Thou hast turned a vow into a blood oath**

 **Thy bond shall become the wings of rebellion**

 **And break the yoke of thy heart**

 **Thou hast awakened to the ultimate secret**

 **Of the Strength, granting thee infinite power...**

 **Strength Rank 10-Special Treatment unlocked**

"Your soul has reached out to every Persona user in the city," Lavenza said with delight, "Their hopes lies with you. You no longer need to strengthen yourself to be able to restore Personas that are stronger. This is the final gift I can offer you. Akira, you have taken a great step in your rehabilitation. It won't be long before you are free to pursue your own destiny. Be sure to walk it with pride."

* * *

Back in reality, Akira met Futaba in his room. "So me and Kana-chan have been contacting each a lot more often," Futaba said, "She says she wants to get back into school, but is worried she might not have the money... As for me, I intend to go back." "Sounds like you've really matured," Akira noted. Futaba nodded. "I have you and the others to thank for that. Everyone's been a great help. As much as I hated elementary, it is where I met Kana, and not everything was bad."

She grinned. "And from what you, Ryuji, Ann, Makoto, Nana, and even Haru are saying, Shujin's become a pretty awesome school. After all, there are no more abusive volleyball coaches." The two of them laughed. "And who knows," Futaba said, "Maybe I'll meet someone nice while I'm there. I mean, Mom eventually found someone, that's how I got born. Though I intend to stick with whoever fathers my kid... Also they'll probably have to get Sojiro's approval, but that shouldn't take much."

Akira laughed. "I'd think they'd have to be able to keep up with you, as well." Futaba smiled. "Y'know, I'm glad I met you guys. Even with Nana's help, I likely would have been stuck in my room for the rest of my life. It's kinda like you're an older brother. And you know what? I'm gonna keep giving it my all, until I can give a hundred and ten percent." Akira could sense Futaba's determination, and felt their bond grow stronger.

 **Hermit Rank 9-Emergency Shift unlocked**

"Check it out," Futaba said, "I think I can help the team in a pinch. Maybe it's because I know a lot about Mom's research, but it's like I can influence reality in the Metaverse. That's pretty useful, right?" "Beyond useful," Akira admitted, "You've really helped us out a number of times. Not to mention your skills have invaluable to our operations." Futaba chuckled. "If only Mom could see me now."

* * *

That evening, Akira was helping around Munehisa's store. He was already making improved versions of Kyoko's futuristic-looking weapons. "And here I thought it was getting crazy when you made model gatling guns," Akira noted. Munehisa chuckled. "Yeah, never I thought I'd get that kind of special order." He polished off of the older model shotguns Ryuji used to use before upgrading.

Akira himself was busy fine-tuning an antique model. "Careful how you handle that," Munehisa said, "And let me know if anyone's interested in buying it. I'll only let a real exert buy that one." "I wonder whatever happened to Tsuda," Akira thought out loud. Munehisa sat down at his laptop. "I heard he got excommunicated from the clan. It's the most merciful punishment they can give for failure. At least, I hope that's all they did. Might've gone easy on him because he got shafted by the triads."

"You're hoping he's still alive?," Akira asked. Munehisa nodded. "I never once wished he'd die on me. He was still a brother, after all." Akira certainly hoped that Phantoms actions didn't lead to Tsuda's death. Munehisa sighed. "This whole thing's been crazy. Tsuda used to be the role model for upholding the yakuza code... I guess times are changing..." That's when Munehisa's phone went off. "Hello? Oh, it's you. Listen if you wanna talk about Tsuda-"

His eyes suddenly widened. "What!? What the hell do you think you're doing!? Bastard... Hey, wait...!" But whoever was on the other end had hung up. "Dammit!" "What happened?," Akira asked. "It's Masa," Munehisa explained, "That bastard went and kidnapped Kaoru!" Akira looked surprised. "Didn't see that coming..." "Yeah, me either," Munehisa replied, "Turns out he knew about Tsuda's failure the whole time. Bet he was waiting for a chance like this."

The two of them hurried to Seaside Park, where Masa was keeping Kaoru at knife point. "Let him go, Masa," Munehisa demanded. Masa shrugged. "Now why you gotta be like that. I just gave the kid a friendly ride home from cram school. Right, kid?" "Sorry, Dad," Kaoru said, "He said he had stuff to tell me about you..." Akira narrowed his eyes. "Just what's your game here, Masa?"

Masa looked at Akira. "Hey, don't I know you from somewhere? Oh right, I saw you at that diner... I shoulda known you were helping Mune. Well, if you're so interested, I was planning on getting my hands on those guns Tsuda wanted from Mune, that's all. With Tsuda gone, his spot in the clan is open, and I was hoping to make a good first impression." "Well your timing is off," Munehisa said, "I already disassembled those guns when it was clear Tsuda wouldn't be coming for them."

Masa looked unimpressed. "Y'know... I know all about Kaoru's situation." Munehisa, Akira, and even Kaoru looked surprised. "Dad, what's he talking about?" "Didn't I tell you all about it in the car?," Masa said, "About what your dad really thinks about you?" "Yeah, but it didn't make sense," Kaoru said, "After what Akira told me..." Masa chuckled. "You really think you can believe that kid? He's working for Mune, after all."

Akira narrowed his eyes. "Munehisa, you need to tell the truth here. It's the only way to disarm Masa." Munehisa looked at him. "Are you sure?" Akira nodded. "Trust in Kaoru, Munehisa. That's the only way out of this." Masa glared at them. "What are you two blabbering about over there?" "You said you knew about Kaoru's situation," Munehisa said, "But did you really tell him everything?"

"Huh?," Masa asked, confused. "Kaoru," Munehisa said, "What about to tell you, you may not like. But it's the honest truth. I've been keeping it from for your own protection, but I'd say the current situation threw that out the window. You see... You're real parents didn't die in a car crash. You were actually abandoned by your mother when you were just a baby. That's why I took you in. At the time... I was part of the yakuza, but I quit when I adopted you, so you wouldn't have the stigma hanging over your head."

Kaoru looked surprised. "R-Really...?" Masa laughed when he heard that. "Oh shit, I can't believe you really told him! Well, he's telling the truth, of course. It was pretty much accepted that your mom was trying to sell you off for drug money. But when Mune didn't accept the offer, she just up and left you! Really gotta thank you for that, Mune, I've been holding that story in all day!"

Kaoru, however, was smiling. "Thanks Dad. Now I know for sure... That you really do care for me." Masa stopped laughing and looked flabbergasted. "Wait, what...?" "No matter what Dad was in his past," Kaoru said, "It's in the past. I'm old enough to let that go. I don't know if you were expecting that secret to break me, but you thought wrong!" Masa, along with Munehisa and Akira, were surprised.

Kaoru touched his hand to his scar. "Me and Dad might be blood related... But we're still connected by the gecko! We are still family!" Masa growled, but stopped when he felt a gun barrel pressed against his shoulder. "You certainly raised that kid right, Mune," came a familiar voice. Munehisa looked surprised when he saw who it was. "Tsuda...!" Masa gulped. "T-Tsuda... Sir... Funny seeing you here..."

Tsuda scoffed. "Don't give me that 'sir' crap. I heard about it, y'know. Right before I poured my heart out to the boss, you ratted me out about the bad deal. You never were good at keeping your mouth shut. Hell, the dead knew what you were up to." Masa looked to be on the verge of tears. "What... What are you talking about...?" "What is he talking about, Tsuda?," Munehisa asked.

"Seems Masa here caught wind that I was trying to use you to make up for my losses thanks to the triad," Tsuda explained, "And spun a rather interesting yarn to the boss. Shortly after that, I suddenly realized how wrong it was to exploit a sworn brother just because I was feeling old-fashioned compared to the new blood. I told the boss everything. He had two different versions of the story to go off of, but since he heard about the Phantoms targeting me he decided to believe my version, and simply had me suspended. So Masa, how long you are gonna be waving around that knife?"

Masa instantly dropped the knife, making Kaoru breath a sigh of relief. Tsuda smirked. "Your kid's definitely got guts, Mune. Like father like son, I suppose. I'll make sure Masa here pays off his debts. Hate to say goodbye Mune, but... This will probably be the last we see of each other." Munehisa nodded. "Take care, brother." Once Tsuda and Masa were gone, Munehisa asked, "You okay, Kaoru?"

Kaoru nodded. "Yeah. I was scared for a little while, but it looks like it all worked out." Munehisa laughed. "Scared, huh? You sure did a great job of hiding it. You're maturing even faster than I realized..." "He's certainly a strong will," Akira noted. Munehisa nodded. "Yeah, doubt I could have said all that stuff. Guess I was so busy making sure he didn't end up like me that I didn't see what he was really becoming... Thanks for helping me see that, Akira." Akira grinned, sensing his bond with Munehisa grow deeper.

 **Hanged Rank 9**

Suddenly, Kaoru's stomach started rumbling. "Sorry... Guess all the excitement got me hungry..." Munehisa laughed. "Come on, let's hit the diner in Shibuya. My treat, of course." He turned Akira. "You up for it." "Sure," Akira said, "I'm not expected home for a few more hours." Munehisa grinned. "The way Kaoru eats I wouldn't be surprised if he grows taller than me someday." The trio started laughing at that.

* * *

 _November 14_

Haru and Akira were hanging around Book Town. Haru had wanted to find some material on coffee making. "So there are eight different ways to roast coffee beans," she mused, "With light roast being the most acidic. The type of roast you want should differ depending on how you want to drink." "Coffee is certainly complex," Akira noted, "I learned that first-hand thanks to Chief." Haru nodded. "Indeed. I plan on hand-roasting each type someday."

As she kept reading, she said, "You know, Okumura Foods wasn't always a burger chain... I believe I mentioned this, but it started out as a simple cafe owned by my grandfather. Unfortunately, it closed down before I could truly appreciate the finer intricacies of coffee. But that's where our family business originates." "It's a real surprise to learn that," Akira said, "When did you first learn that anyway?" "Father mentioned about a year or so ago," Haru explained, "Anyway, the cafe was shut down after Grandfather's passing due to a steady loss in revenue."

"That's a shame," Akira said, "I would have liked to visit it." Haru nodded. "Yeah. Grandfather never really cared about profit, just keeping people happy." Akira chuckled. "He and Sojiro would get along great. Sojiro only cares about customer satisfaction, only needing enough money to support himself and Futaba." "They do sound very similar," Haru admitted, "In fact, my grandfather's cafe even had an entire community centered around it. He would even offer free meals to those who couldn't afford it."

She looked sad. "The day it closed, people lined up for blocks to leave flowers... Now I want to make sure the same could happen with Big Bang Burger if something similar happened with Father." "That won't be easy," Akira said, "Okumura did a lot of damage before we finally snapped him out of it." "I'll find a way," Haru said, "I just need to get stronger. And, I need to understand what it means to have people trust in you. That way, I can decide who I can trust in the company, and help out the team." Akira nodded as he felt their bond grow stronger.

 **Empress Rank 6-Harisen Recovery unlocked**

"There you are Haru," came an uncomfortably familiar voice. Haru and Akira both groaned as Sugimura approached. "What is it now, Sugimura?," Haru demanded, "I thought I made it perfectly clear that I won't be marrying you. Father already called it off, in case you've forgotten." Sugimura smirked. "And I wonder how the company will fare if your father's contract to me is broken."

Haru gave a smirk of her own. "Please, I already spoke with Father about that so-called contract. He confirmed it doesn't exist." Sugimura's smile dropped, and he looked confused. "Wait... How did you talk to your father?" "Conjugal visits of course," Haru replied, "I get them regularly. Or were you not aware that it's possible to visit someone while they're in prison."

Sugimura blinked. "Prison? Why would Okumura be in prison? He's supposed to be dead. That kid who visited me said he'd be dealing with it." Haru and Akira looked at each other, and Sugimura got the distinct impression he had said too much. "I... Think I'll come back another time..." He quickly left for his car. "Does Sugimura have anything to do with the conspiracy?," Haru wondered aloud. "I don't know," Akira said, "But maybe Kyoko can find out."

* * *

 _November 15_

The Phantoms were heading into Mementos for a bit while biding time until the deadline. Their reason was two-fold. First, they needed to complete the request to deal with Hanae Oda, Shinya's mother. Second, it was flu season. And according to Mona, during flu season Shadows in Mementos could be stricken with Despair status, and that included the feared Reaper Shadow, meaning it was a great time to farm experience off of it.

After exploiting this for a bit, the Phantoms headed for the eleventh level of Adyeshach, where they found Oda. She was muttering to herself as the Phantoms approached. _"You can't survive in this world if you're too soft... No one will help a single mother, they just look at me coldly. Everyone is my enemy, so I have to fight. I have to win!"_ "Wow," Rider muttered, "I've never heard of anything so cynical. Have you ever even _tried_ to get help from someone?"

 _"Don't act like you know me!,"_ Oda called out, _"You punks don't know anything! We have to be strong, because if we lose then there's nothing to catch us! I'm fighting for my own happiness, so that no one can mock me!"_ "You seem to be leaving your son out of that rant," Joker noted, "Maybe you're just in it for yourself after all." Yelling in anger, Oda erupted into a giant female with orange skin, Indian garments, and carrying twin sabers. _**"You leave my son out of this! Get in my way and you die!"**_

The fight took a bit, but with Panther's help it didn't take long to beat Oda. Returned to her normal form, she began crying. _"No... I'm going to get everything taken from me again... Society just sees me as a loser since I've got no money, and no reason to be proud of myself..."_ "Quit blowing it out of proportion," Joker scolded her, "You're seen as a loser because of how you act. And it's not like we're talking anything physical from you. After all, you still have your son to consider."

Oda's eyes widened. _"Shinya..."_ She began to tear up. _"How could I have forgotten? When my husband left, Shinya was my light... I've forgotten my greatest source of happiness. I can't believe I've been such a terrible mother. Thank you, Phantoms. I think I understand why Shinya looks up to you so much..."_ And with that, she disappeared, and left behind her treasure seed.

* * *

 _November 16_

Akira and Yusuke were meeting Hifumi as she was preparing for her exhibition match. "Thank you for meeting me," she said, "After my confession there are many people clamoring for me to lose on purpose. I won't give them the satisfaction of throwing the match, however. I'll either win or lose based on my own merits." "Be sure to give it everything you've got," Akira said. Yusuke nodded. "We'll both be there to support you." Hifumi smiled.

Hifumi headed for the venue whilst the two friends watched online at the Wilton. Yusuke winced. "Her opponent is skilled. She's been able to draw out the match with her techniques, but it's only buying time." "Her nerves aren't helping," Akira noted, "I think she understands how outmatched she is." An excited murmur echoed across the lobby as Hifumi managed to get herself out of a bad situation. Unfortunately, her opponent made a masterful counter of his own.

At that moment, Hifumi could be seen standing up. 'I concede...' Regardless of her loss, many people in the lobby who were against her were disappointed. They had thought that because of all the fixed matches, Hifumi had no real skill and were expecting an utter curb-stomp. Instead Hifumi not only held her own, but only lost by conceding. "I held out as long as I could," Hifumi said as she joined the two boys, "But in the end I felt like an ant challenging an elephant."

"At least you were able to prove you have skills," Akira noted. "A saving grace," Hifumi admitted, "But now I know what my true limits are. During that last move, my opponent was one move away from checkmate. I could think of at least a dozen ways to prevent that... But I didn't want my pieces to suffer any longer." Akira smiled. "That was a very queenly decision." Hifumi smiled and nodded. "Despite my loss, it feels as though a demon has been purged from me."

"So where do you go from here?," Yusuke asked. "I intend to start from the beginning," Hifumi replied, "Take my shogi playing back to its roots and build up skills naturally. I already have a strong base to start with, thanks to helping you two and the others learn how to play. My dream is far from over, I've merely slipped back a few steps." Akira could sense Hifumi's determination, and felt their bond grow stronger.

 **Star Rank 9-Touryou unlocked**

"I may not be the Shogi Princess I thought I was," Hifumi noted, "But I still have a few skills that I can pass on to your group." She stood up. "So, Yusuke, you said we'd be going to that diner after the match. Are you sure you have the money for it?" Yusuke chuckled. "Not to worry. I don't think I'll have to worry about money for a while." Akira smiled as the couple walked off, arm in arm.

* * *

 _November 17_

Eiko had asked to meet Makoto and Akira at Big Bang Burger. "What did you want to talk about?," Makoto asked. Eiko looked a little embarrassed. "Well... I was hoping you could lend me some cash..." Makoto and Akira looked at each other, completely shocked. "Why would you ask that?," Makoto asked. "It's nothing major," Eiko insisted, "And I'll be sure to pay you back. So please?"

"I thought you could get money from your parents," Akira said, "Why ask us?" Eiko didn't seem to want to answer, but Makoto could guess. "Does it involve Tsukasa?" Eiko nodded. "He dropped a super expensive bottle of sake at work, and now the club's making him pay for it... But he needs help getting together the cash." "That story sounds fishy," Makoto noted, "I wouldn't recommend giving him any money until you know whether or not its true."

Eiko got indignant. "Makoto, he's not lying! I know there's this whole stereotype about club hosts, but Tsukasa's not like that! He's really gentle and honest... He even calls me 'princess' because I'm so special to him. I'm the only one he calls that, too." "Princess, huh?," Akira said, "I've heard plenty of cases where girls who were victims of assault or abuse were called such nice things by their attackers... Before the incident occurred."

"Plenty of con artists do it to," Makoto agreed, "They lure in young, vulnerable girls, calling them generic nicknames that sound nice. That way they don't have to remember names." "Don't accuse him of any of that stuff!," Eiko said, "You don't even have any proof!" "You're right, I don't," Makoto admitted, "But you have no proof to the contrary. Tell me, did you ask anyone at the club about the bottle?"

Eiko looked down. "Well... No... But he said I shouldn't tell the club members about it, because he's too proud to have me go crying to his boss!" Akira shook his head. "That just sounds like a lame excuse. He's taking advantage of your feelings so that you won't find out whether the bottle was really broken." Eiko looked saddened, then turned her head towards Makoto with tears in her eyes. "Makoto, please... All my other friends are too busy with their school work to help me... And I don't want to risk my parents finding out..."

"Eiko, I'm sorry," Makoto said, "But Tsukasa's story just doesn't add up. Honestly, the more I hear, the more scared I get that he might drag you into some suspicious line of work." "Well... He did get me a job," Eiko admitted, "But I wouldn't call it weird. I'm just serving drinks right now to help pay off the bottle. He said I can be number one in no time. I may just keep doing it after I graduate. It's not like I plan on getting into college."

Makoto sighed. "Eiko... Now I really am starting to wonder about you. I used to envy the way you live. You acted like you knew how to live for yourself. But now it feels like you don't have any direction in your life, and you wind up clinging to the first thing you think will help. Meanwhile I always felt like I was being pushed along by other people, but now I understand how to make my own choices."

Eiko looked sad. "I see... Sorry to spring this on you. I'll make up the money somehow..." "Before you leave," Makoto said, "Remember how you gave Tsukasa my contact info? He's been texting me constantly after that, and he recently asked if my sister and I live alone. He also asked me if I'm serious with my boyfriend. Are you still sure that he's serious about you?"

Eiko looked hesitant, but said, "Maybe he's just worried about my friends? Look, I need to get going. Thanks for talking with me..." She left after that, and Makoto sighed. "She acts like Tsukasa is all she has. Maybe he is... But that just increases my concern. She's just the sort of girl those gangs in Shinjuku would target. Eiko's family is well off, but she's often out-shined by her younger brother. That may be why she fell for Tsukasa in the first place, because he treated her as special."

"She's too naive," Akira noted, "I'm not the sort who would ask Ann for money." "I doubt any boyfriend would do that sort of thing," Makoto said, "At least not normally. Eiko needs to realize this. You up to helping me?" "Absolutely," Akira replied, "We'll help her get out of this mess." "Thank you," Makoto said, "I really feel sorry for her. She takes what she has for granted. Kinda like how I used to be. But I've grown to the point where I can see more of the world, and I want her to be able to do the same." Sensing Makoto's conviction, Akira felt their bond grow stronger.

 **Priestess Rank 8-Endure unlocked**

"I think the first thing we should is find out more about Tsukasa," Makoto suggested, "He's most likely well-known around Shinjuku. Some of the other club hosts might know about him." "Planning to get that evidence, huh?," Akira said, "But how will we get Eiko to understand it." "Leave that to me," Makoto said, "Right now we've got other issues. Tomorrow is when we put our other plans into motion."

* * *

 _November 18_

The group was gathered in Leblanc, Sojiro having reserved the entire cafe for their plans. "I have the police force ready at any time," Kyoko said, "If my theory is correct, using all our apps at once should create a rift big enough to bring the entire squad into the Metaverse." "Let me just clarify one thing," Akira said, "We're agreeing that Akechi is the one known as Crow?" Kyoko nodded. "He thought he was clever at hiding it, but his behavior after both Raiga's and Okumura's confession leave me with little doubt."

"We kinda figured it might be him after he made a comment that made it clear he could understand me," Morgana noted, "Not to mention Haru's description of Crow out of his Metaverse outfit helped put the pieces together. Tell me, did Akechi have any mysterious scars?" Kyoko nodded. "He had several bullet wounds, which he passed off as a gang retaliation. I'm guessing it was really one of you?" Nana sipped her coffee. "Guilty."

Kyoko chuckled. "Anyway, I have the time slot for the calling card. By now Akechi has likely caught on to the patterns in your psychological warfare, so he'll rush right in. I'd say we have at least an hour to obtain the Treasure." "That shouldn't be a problem," Akira said, "And since we have the Palace and the surrounding area mapped out, I have a good idea of how to make my escape. I'll be sure to let you know when Crow gets nested." The group nodded.

* * *

That evening, Kyoko visited Sae at the office as she was getting ready to leave. "This is the moment of truth," Kyoko said, "The Phantoms are ready to make their move, we're ready to make ours. If all goes well, we'll have Crow in custody by this time tomorrow." "Good," Sae said, "I'm eager to put this case behind me." "One thing," Kyoko said, "Joker wanted me to give you this." She handed Sae a diary. "This is the diary Joker kept ever since he came to Tokyo," Kyoko explained, "It should help give you a clearer perspective. Make sure no one else reads it." Sae nodded.

* * *

 _November 19_

Akechi walked into Ishida's office. "So," he said, "Tomorrow you make your move on the Phantoms. I'd have expected them to retaliate by now." "Yes, I'm a little surprised," Ishida replied, "I guess we'll never know just what Kirigiri and Niijima were planning." Just then, the TV he was watching went to white noise, before revealing the Phantoms' logo. "Speak of the devil...," Akechi muttered.

'Greetings people of Japan,' came Joker's voice as his silhouette appeared on the screen, 'For those of you glued to the news feeds, you'll know that apparently we're being blamed for the rash of mental shutdown cases that have been going on for the past year. The justification? Okumura's vagueness in regards to a conspiracy hiding in Japan's dark underbelly. While we're certain those of you who choose to believe in us don't buy a word of it, let me give the rest of you my assurance that I and my Phantoms are not the culprits. Who is, you may then ask? For now we have no answers, but we hope to get them with our next caper.'

'To Sosuke Ishida,' Church came in, 'The gambling director of envy. The director of the SIU has been forging evidence for his cases in order to climb his way to the top of the heap.' Ishida looked shocked. "How did they figure that out?" _'Probably the same way I did,'_ Akechi thought, ' _By speaking with Shadow Ishida.'_ 'Because of this guy,' Skull said, 'Hundreds if not thousands of people get a straight up conviction, their only trial being either a farce or a formality.'

'With who knows how many innocent people going to prison in place of the true criminals,' Noir chimed in. 'He doesn't even care if they're guilty or innocent,' came Queen's voice, 'Just that his unit wins in the end. And he has all but one prosecutor in his pocket to ensure his victories.' "Are they talking about Niijima?," Akechi asked. "I think so," Ishida replied.

'For the sake of returning justice to the righteous side of the police force,' Fox said, 'We will make Ishida confess his crimes with his own mouth.' 'Be ready ready for us tomorrow and no later,' Joker said. 'Because no one escapes the Phantoms!,' came the unanimous declaration. The video then cut off. Ishida growled, and Akechi saw the world go to black, the familiar sight of Shadow Ishida appearing. _"If that's how they want to play it, then the game is off!"_

Once the world returned to normal, Akechi spoke up. "They'll be attacking soon," he noted, "I just wish we had more time to prepare." Ishida nodded grimly. "Can you take care of this?" "It'll take some time," Akechi noted, "They seem to be able to zip through the Palaces, while I'm stuck taking the slow route. But I'll move as fast as I can." Ishida nodded. "Best hurry. I'm not losing here when we're so close to victory."

* * *

Meanwhile, Rider and the Phantoms had already entered the Palace, hurrying for the Manager's Floor. Once they reached it, the Treasure was already gone. "That's twice now," Mona said, "And I can't track it when it's materialized." "I can," Oracle said, "It's up there, behind that vault door." Said door had a vague roulette wheel design, though the wheel itself was missing since the door was open.

Right behind the door was an elevator leading up. The room it reached looked like a giant roulette wheel, with Ishida standing in the center. _"You certainly have come a long way,"_ Ishida admitted, _"A shame the game has to end here. But I'm willing to play for a little bit longer, if only to stall until Crow gets here. Then, he'll either kill you... Or me. Either way, my boss will finally be able to put an end to you."_

The Phantoms raised their weapons, but Ishida just raised a hand. _"Attack me if you want, but fair warning. If you attack while the game is in motion, you'll have to be penalized. And the first round begins... Now."_ The roulette wheel started to spin. _"I'm sure you're aware of how roulette works. Naturally we won't just be betting for money, but also items, energy... Even health. And, as I said, if you attack me while the wheel is spinning, you will incur a penality."_

"He's not joking around," Oracle said, "As long as the wheel is spinning, his attack goes through the roof. Stay on guard until the wheel is ready to stop." A bright neon sign behind Ishida flashed that money was on the line this time. "I'm sure he'll cheat at this game just like he has all the others," Mona noted, "Keep on eye out and see if we can spot how the cheat works." The roulette ball started spinning along the track.

Joker nodded, and started with a smaller bet on the red squares. As the wheel stopped, at first it looked like the ball would land in a favorable pocket, but then inexplicably moved over to black pocket. _"Looks like you lose this round,"_ Ishida said with a chuckle. "Did you see that?," Joker said, "The ball seemed to float above the first pocket before it switched over. That means there's a glass lid over the pockets, save one that goes against our bet."

"Our best bet to stop this is to catch him in the act," Rider said, "We'll need someone to destroy that lid at the proper moment." "Think you can handle it, Queen?" Joker asked. "Leave it to me," Queen said as she snuck to the rim of the wheel. _"Ready for round two?,"_ Ishida said smugly. This time the bet was for hit points. Joker decided to try a larger bet on the third set of twelve. As the ball stopped at the desired pocket, Makoto fired off a shot, easily breaking the glass lid and allowing the ball to drop into the pocket.

Ishida gave a sharp cry as he was drained of health. _"What... What just happened!?"_ He suddenly found himself surrounded on all sides. "We had a feeling you would cheat throughout this entire caper," Joker said, "But we waited until just now to call you out on it knowing we'd be wasting our breath otherwise." Ishida growled. _"You think you can come in here to steal the core of my casino? The very vindication of all my work reaching my position?"_

"It was never truly earned," Joker retorted, "A demon like you could never truly belong in an office taken with lies and deceit." Ishida growled as the usual liquid consumed him, before erupting into a new form. It looked rather like a clownish version of a judge, only as tall as a tree and missing his lower torso. _**"Accursed phantom thieves! I'll see you hung from the gallows!"**_

Comical as his berserk form was, it proved useless against the combined power of ten Persona users. "It's over Ishida," Joker said, pointing his gun, "We've stolen your envy." With a shot, Ishida was reduced back to his human form. _"It's not fair...,"_ he muttered, _"All the power I had... I finally had a chance to pull ahead when Hiroto was killed..."_ Queen gasped. "My father...?," she whispered. "So you had rivalry with another law enforcement official," Joker said, "Hiroto you said?"

 _"Hiroto Niijima,"_ Ishida confirmed, _"Sae's father. No matter how hard I worked, I could never get ahead of him. Not to mention he was working closely with Fuhito Kirigiri. Then, as if by coincidence, a gang they had been targeting ordered a hit on him. When I heard he was killed, I used everything I could think of to finally pull ahead."_ "But what's the point?," Queen asked, "It was never a competition for Hiroto. And even if it was, it was over when he died. Really, all you've done is pervert his ideals."

"But you have a chance to make it right," Rider said, "You're only in this because Crow exposed your secrets to whoever your boss is. And right now is another target of ours. You've already confirmed he's in here. If you hold off on returning to your other self until we can catch him, then you can finally be free of that burden." Ishida thought for a moment. _"Very well... It will be the first step in my atonement."_ "Good job Rider," Joker said, feeling his bond with Rider grow stronger thanks to her efforts.

 **Justice Rank 7-Harisen Recovery, Endure, and Protect unlocked**

Just then, several alerts came up in the group's mask. "Magic time people!," Oracle said, "Everything's in place, and I've just identified Crow approaching the Palace! Joker, the Treasure is under the sign." Joker went and grabbed the Treasure, a metal briefcase. Then he rushed off and down the elevator. "Here's hoping he makes it," Rider said, "I can't predict how the police will make their move past this point."

* * *

Several people were enjoying the various games at the casino, though the ones that lost looked particularly grim. Suddenly, an alarm sounded throughout the casino, causing confusion among the crowd. Just above them, a few people spotted Joker perched on the chandeliers. As he made his way across the chandeliers and other ceiling decorations, Oracle spoke to him through his mask. 'Okay Joker. This is your chance to escape. Just get to the rendezvous point and we'll retrieve the briefcase on our end.'

For a second there was some other kind of voice, coming in rather garbled, but it faded quickly. Joker continued across the skyways until he reached a large balcony on the second floor of the casino. A few guards were quick to intercept him. They quickly morphed into their Shadow forms. Joker grinned and leapt onto the nearest guard, ripping off his mask and revealing a new form.

It had a serpentine body that stood upright on two mechanical legs. The tail seemed rather mechanical as well. It's upper body resembled a minotaur, the hands grasping two handles on the hips, as if using them for support. Around its neck was a cravat and a rather high collar. Arsene laughed inside his head. _**"Fate has taken an interesting turn. Though still destined to dwell in darkness, you are soon to savor the sweetness of victory."**_ Joker grinned as he stared down the Shadow. "You won't be hard to deal with." He pulled out his gun and fired off a few shots to distract the monster before effortlessly slashing its torso with his knife.

The creature went down quick, and Joker took the opening he created to leap to a higher balcony, evading more guards as he did. Running down a maintenance hall, Joker spotted a guard near a staircase. The guard's back was turned to him, so Joker took the chance to hide in the shadows. "Are you sure the intruder came this way?," the guard asked into his service radio, "I can't see anything. All right, I'll keep looking." The guard moved away, and Joker took the chance to move up the stairs. Several guards spotted him and tried to follow as Joker reached the top floor of the casino.

'You're almost there,' Oracle said, 'Your exit is right ahead of you.' Joker looked and spotted the stained glass window that was the drawing point of the casino. "I see it." Just then, several guards appeared behind him. "Don't move! You have nowhere left to run!" Joker grinned. "If you think that, then you clearly have no imagination." To the guards' shock, Joker leapt onto the banister and ran across it until he reached the window. Smiling at the dumbfounded guards, he quipped, "See ya." And with that, he dove out the window.

Right outside, the squad of police Rider gathered was there, making the usual commands as Joker surveyed the situation. Spotting a nearby emergency ladder, Joker ran for it, easily leaping to grab it. To his luck, the police had not thought to station anyone there. However, once he reached the roof, he heard someone call out, "JOKER!" Joker grinned as he spotted Crow leap from the top of the Casino to confront him.

"Somehow I knew if we pulled this job you'd show yourself," Joker said smugly, "Church sends her regards. She really missed you." "No she didn't," Crow said, fingering the scar on his cheek, "She got me good." Joker shrugged. "As much as I'd love to tangle with you, one of us has a date with the police down there. And since I have a job to finish..." And with that, Joker caught Crow off-guard with a body tackle, sending him plummeting to the ground where the police were able to apprehend him. The captain in charge sighed in resignation as Joker disappeared from the roof.

"Well," he said, "There goes what may be our one chance to apprehend the Phantoms." He knelt down to see where Crow had fallen. "But true to their MO, they left us a bigger fish to fry. You might be interested to know they were on to you for a while now. The Director's not their only target here." Crow growled as he was cuffed and led into a squad car. Once the police cleared out, Joker emerged from the alley. "Crow's been nested. Time to finish this job." He smiled as he headed off to meet with his team in front of the casino.

Ishida must have just returned to his other self, because the casino was already dissolving, giving way to the familiar sight of the courthouse. "It all went as planned," Mona said, "And now Crow's in custody. Our only concern is if his boss has the pull to somehow bust him out." "We'll get a big clue to their identity if they do," Rider noted, "Let's get back to reality. This should put an end to the Phantoms investigation."

* * *

 _November 20_

Sae walked through the hallways of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, a diary in one hand and a briefcase in the other. As she reached a room where several plain-clothes officers were standing, one of them noticed her. "Ah Niijima-san. You're just in time. The Director's last order before he was retired and arrested, was that you were to be given as much time as needed to question the prisoner." Sae nodded. "Yes, I must admit it was a surprise to learn who was behind the mental shutdowns, but it does fit in with Kyoko Kirigiri's investigations."

The officer nodded. "The only sour note in this is that the Phantoms escaped. Another successful heist from them, and the public is cheering in anticipation of their next big heist." Sae chuckled. "The only reason the department is still investigating them is because they're an embarrassment to the police, having caught criminals we didn't even know about. Or perhaps, it's boredom from having little else to do in the wake of the peace their actions bring?" The officer coughed uncomfortably as he rubbed the back of his head. "I... Can't really deny either of those."

He then noticed the diary. "Is that the diary sent to us by the Phantoms' leader?" "Yes it is," Sae noted, "It's meant to tie up any remaining loose ends, as well as detail how our Black Mask Killer pulled off his crimes. Don't go getting any ideas. I have Joker's confidence that only I will get to read it." "Understood," the officer said, "The suspect's ready when you are." Sae nodded and entered the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Leblanc, Akira and the others were waiting for word of when Sae would complete her interview of Akechi. "Y'know," Akira said to Nana, "I can't help but think it might have been better that you didn't wind up in Hope's Peak Academy." "Funny enough, I was thinking the same thing," Nana said, "Who knows what might have happened if I hadn't been there to cripple Akechi, preventing him from killing Haru's father."

She smiled. "This entire time I was wondering what it might be like if I was at Hope's Peak... But maybe I wasn't meant to be there at all. Naegi was a Kamen Rider before he was sent there, so he's perfect to protect it from those Despair creatures. But now I know, without a doubt, that my place is here in Tokyo, with the Phantoms. That I will never doubt." Akira smiled, feeling his bond with Nana solidify.

 **I am thou, thou art I...**

 **Thou hast turned a vow into a blood oath**

 **Thy bond shall become the wings of rebellion**

 **And break the yoke of thy heart**

 **Thou hast awakened to the ultimate secret**

 **Of the Judgement, granting thee infinite power...**

 **Judgement Rank 10-Second Awakening unlocked**

Nana felt a surge of power awaken within her. Deep inside her soul, Sabetha transformed. In a flash, she changed into a violet-skinned woman with bright green hair, wearing Athenian armor and carrying a two-handed sword, splendid eagle wings sprouting from her back. This was Persephone, Nana's true Persona. Nana grinned as she felt the new power. "I think I just took a level in badass. And I'll be sure to use this power to finish our fight."

* * *

"I believe that wraps things up nicely," Sae said to Akechi, "If your boss decides to throw you under a bus, that would be best. But rest assured that wether he does or not, I've no doubt the Phantoms will find him. You're probably better off accepting your judgement." She checked her watch. "Well, it's getting rather late. I'm sure me and Kyoko will have more to speak to you about in the coming days, so you'd best get comfortable." And with that, she left. Akechi waited until she left, then smiled as the bailiff approached him with a familiar cell phone.

* * *

Kyoko soon arrived at Leblanc. "We'll know soon enough how Akechi's boss reacts to his arrest," she said. "Somehow I don't think he'll stay locked up," Makoto noted, "Somehow whoever his boss is will find a way to spring him, even if they have to do it illegally." Kyoko nodded. "Akira, here's your journal back. Sae made sure it never left her possession until it was returned to me." "Thanks Kyoko," Akira said. The fact that Kyoko kept her promise helped strengthen her bond with Akira.

 **Justice Rank 8**

"I'll be sure to keep you up to speed should anything else happen," Kyoko said, "But for now I'd like to check in with my other team. Dark and her cohorts have been unusually quiet as of late, and that worries me." "Good luck out there," Futaba said as Kyoko left. "So," Yusuke said, "Now it's a waiting game. It will likely take a few days to discover our next target." "People are looking forward to it," Ryuji said, "Our popularity has jumped to close to eighty percent. I'd say one more job might just bring us close to a full one-hundred."

* * *

 _November 21_

Sae joined the group the following evening at Leblanc. As they got their coffee, Sojiro was the first to speak up. "So, Akechi was the one behind the mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdowns all along." Sae nodded. "He pretended to solve those cases in order to become famous. He might have been able to continue doing so unopposed, if he hadn't touted himself as the second Detective Prince."

"That brought me into the picture," Kyoko said, "Naoto Shirogane, the original Detective Prince, has been equal parts rival and inspiration to me. To see someone so casually claim her moniker irked me, so I decided to measure up Akechi. Needless to say, I wasn't impressed." "How did you figure it out so easily?," Sojiro asked. Morgana, who was using his translator, spoke up. "It was during the field trip to the TV station. During our downtime, I said that I wanted to go see Dome Town, which I described as a 'pancake-looking place'."

"It was after that we met Akechi," Akira said, "And he casually mentioned one of us was talking about pancakes. At the time, Morgana's translator didn't exist. Without it, you'd need to hear him talking in the Metaverse to understand him in reality." "He must have heard it while you were in Madarame's Palace," Sae noted, "Akechi didn't know a thing about Kamoshida's Palace." "What about you, Kyoko?," Sojiro asked. "I figured it out when he was hospitalized for multiple bullet wounds," Kyoko noted, "He played it off as a gang retaliation for interrupting an extortion racket, but his injuries, while debilitating, were not life-threatening in spite of their location."

"Meaning he had to have gotten them while in the Metaverse," Makoto noted. Kyoko nodded. "That reminds me," Akira said, "You never explained what you found in Junko Enoshima's Palace." "There was no Palace," Kyoko said, "Just a vague presence in the Metaverse version of Hope's Peak Academy. There, her Shadow was trapped by something strange, so bizarre I couldn't fully grasp what it was. But from the way her Shadow talked, she's not the Despair-loving monster I thought she was."

"That reminds me why I came here," Sae said, "Yesterday evening, there was a report that Akechi escaped. Seems the guard sent to look after him was on his payroll. He was found dead, and Akechi was gone. Security cameras reveal that Akechi was handed his cell phone, which the guard somehow had, then vanished." "He used the Metaverse to escape," Morgana noted, "We'll likely face him for good in our next Palace."

* * *

Akechi entered the office of his boss, Masayoshi Shido. "I hope you understand the effort I had to go through to free you," Shido said curtly, "You're still quite valuable to me. Unfortunately, it seems you'll have to operate in secret from now on." "I'm surprised you still need my help this close to elections," Akechi admitted. Shido smiled. "Who says you won't still be needed once my reign is established? After all, there will always be those who oppose me. Even I am not so blinded by pride to see that."

He clasped his hands together. "Still, it's a good things it _is_ so close to elections. Thanks to those Phantoms, we've lost our connection to the school system, our funding, our partnership with Foundation X, and our control over the police. Only my becoming prime minister can rectify these losses now. And once I do, we will have the power to erase these Phantoms once and for all. They have run roughshod over my plans for far too long."

* * *

"Wait," Ryuji said, "You mean you have a good idea who Akechi's boss is?" Kyoko nodded. "Akechi was so eager to escape that he made a slip-up. The security feed included audio. Just after disposing of the guard, Akechi made a call confirming he was making his escape. He called the person on the other end 'Shido-san'." "I've heard that name a number of times," Akira noted, "He's a major figure in the political world." Sojiro rubbed his chin. "Masayoshi Shido... He has been the most vocal anti-Phantom voice as of late."

"It makes that he's the mastermind behind these events," Sae noted, "He would profit the most from the mental shutdowns due to his political career, to say nothing of the damage to the current administration done by the psychotic breakdowns. And while his popularity has been dipping as of late, it's a slow crawl. People only dislike that he's maintaining a negative stance on the Phantoms and taking everything they do out of context. Plus, if he wins the next election, he stands to become the next prime minister."

"If that happens," Yusuke said, "He could undo all our hard work trying to repair society. It's most likely why he tried to set us up as the perpetrators of the mental shutdowns." "We got a taste of what he's really like," Ryuji said, "Back at the Wilton. I remember him as the guy who cut ahead of me and Akira at the elevator." Akira nodded. "And ever since, I've gotten the nagging feeling I've heard his voice somewhere before..."

* * *

That night, Akira was in the Velvet Room again. Ishida was in another cell, and another lock had been removed. "Now this is perhaps the biggest turn yet," Igor noted, "And Akechi became imprisoned, if only for a time, while you walked free. And now the demon of envy has been captured. Only one remains. And this one is the most important of them all, to you at least." "How do you mean?," Akira asked. "He is connected to the beginning of it all," Igor explained, "The very reason you are in this situation in the first place. You'll understand shortly..."

* * *

 _November 22_

Inside Shido's office, Akechi was grumbling. "It's disgraceful, really. I can't believe I underestimated those Phantoms. One tiny slip-up... That's how they got suspicious of me. If anyone ever found out I was discovered because of pancakes of all things..." "It is highly amusing," Shido admitted, "But also a reminder that we have let hubris get the better of us. Over the last two years we've gone so long without being discovered that we let our guards down. It's only a matter of time before they come for me."

"It won't be that easy," Akechi said, "They can't just warp into someone's Palace the way I can. They have their own checks and balances like me. I just need to say someone's name and I can find them easily in the Metaverse, but at the same time I must always take the long way through each Palace. On the other hand, the Phantoms seem capable of warping quickly through key points in each Palace, but they need to specifically pinpoint a Palace ruler using their name, what they think of as their Palace, what form the Palace takes, and what sin they possess."

"My sin and the location of my Palace are easy enough to determine," Shido admitted, "But the form it takes? They would have to understand me in order for that to happen. I'll get in touch with our remaining partners. It's about time we finalize our plans in preparation for the elections." Akechi nodded. _'I'll need to time this carefully. I can't let those Phantoms get to him before I can.'_

* * *

 _November 23_

"Man," Ryuji said, "We still can't think of what Shido's Palace might be." The Phantoms had been discussing all manner of methods of finding out enough about Shido to discern what sort of form his Palace might take, but Kyoko was able to point out flaws in each of them. And he was so secretive in his daily life even she couldn't figure it out. Akira then spotted Shido in person as he was driving by on his mobile platform.

When Akira got a good look, his eyes widened. "It's him...!" "Him who?," Morgana said. "They guy who gave me that false assault charge," Akira said, "I just now remembered his face." "So it was Shido who put you in this position in the first place," Yusuke said, "How ironic... He may actually have created his worst enemy." "Do you remember anything from that time?," Kyoko said, "Anything that might give us a clue as to the form of his Palace." Akira thought for a moment. "Give me some time. I might be able to think of something."

* * *

 _November 24_

"So," Kyoko said, "Did you come up with anything?" "I think so," Akira said, "During one point when I was confronting Shido while he was harassing that woman, he said that people have to shut up and accept the direction he steers them in." "So," Ryuji said, "He thinks of the Diet Building as some kind of vehicle, with him at the wheel or helm." "It's got to be a ship," Akira said, "He always makes references to our country being like a ship during his speeches." Sure enough, the familiar transition occurred.

* * *

"Did it really work?," Rider said, "The scenery looks the same, and we're not even in our outfits yet." "But I'm transformed," Mona noted, "So we're definitely in the Metaverse." "The gate's open and the guards are gone," Skull said, "But maybe we should take a look around the entrance first, just to get our bearings." Oracle then looked behind them and gasped. "Guys look!" The group gasped when they saw open ocean. More specifically, they saw a flooded Japan, with the Diet Building alone standing atop a giant luxury liner.

"This is...," Rider muttered. "We've seen this phenomenon before," Joker said, "A Palace so vast that it transforms all the Metaverse around it. It was the same with Kaneshiro, Raiga, and Okumura." "It represent that they see themselves as so powerful," Mona explained, "That they can influence the world." "Yeah, but in Shido's case, he can back it up," Skull said, "If this is a country that children can be proud of, then Shido must touched in the head!"

"I'd imagine Akechi saw this as well," Fox noted, "Yet he still aided Shido." Joker's face grew stern. "We can't let Shido sink this country. Let's sink this liner instead." The Phantoms entered the main lobby, where their outfits manifested. Rider then took a look around. "Seems everyone here is wearing a mask. We may blend in easier." "It may represent Shido's mentality," Fox noted, "He sees them as people, but doesn't believe they show their real faces."

"He is still a politician," Queen said, "A politician who doesn't see people as people is doomed to failure. Even Shido understands this." The group walked up the grand staircase, only to be confronted by a Shadow. It immediately erupted to reveal a white lion with a reptilian tail. "Guess we're fighting," Noir said, "But is it really okay to do this in a crowded area?" In spite of Noir's fear, the guests just saw the fight as entertainment of some kind.

"They do not feel in danger despite the confrontation," Fox noted. "They think they're safe so long as they're on this ship," Rider explained, "You saw the devastation outside, yet there's not a sign of it in here." The lobby was mostly devoid of enemies, and soon the Phantoms reached another gathering room. "Hey," Mona said, "I can sense the Treasure right in front of us." He led the group to a large set of doors decorated with lion heads. Oracle took a quick scan. "There are five slots to stick in keycards."

Queen took a look at the door. "Apparently this leads to the Representatives Chamber." "You mean that large conference chamber you always see on the news?," Skull said, "It makes sense the Treasure would be in there. And I bet Shido's putting everyone through a meaningless vote where it's just him getting his way." "Which means it's just his supporters in there," Noir said, "So to get in, we need to make him think we support him."

"Shido's smart," Joker noted, "He won't fall for deception easily. Let's ask around the guest area and see if they know anyone who has a keycard. That might help us obtain one." Soon enough the Phantoms got some info about certain VIPs who could enter the chamber. First was a former nobleman that always hung out at the pool. Second was a "Mr. Ooe" who was at the restaurant. Third was a TV station president who hung out at the ship's casino.

Joker also found a map at a brochure kiosk. With it, they were able to locate a nearby Safe Room to discuss their findings. Interestingly, the Safe Room shifted to Leblanc. "Shido must know of the place but never visits," Mona noted. "Too much bad blood with Chief," Joker explained, "They haven't spoken since Wakaba's murder." "It's ironic," Rider said, "The Phantoms hideout is the safest place from him. So, what do we know about the VIPs?"

"We need to find each and obtain a letter of introduction," Skull said, "Then those letters should become the keycards we need to enter the chamber and secure the Treasure." "One of the VIPs is a politician named Ooe," Queen said, "He's always seen at the restaurant at night and sits near the window." "I didn't get a name," Panther said, "But I did overhear about a former nobleman who likes to frequent the pool area." "There's also the president of a TV company," Fox chimed in, "He seems to pass the time playing slots at the casino."

"I managed to get something too," Oracle said, "Remember the IT company president that helped Raiga? He's here too. Though he tends to keep himself confined to his room, entering only from an exclusive hallway." "I overheard something as well," Joker said, "There's been talk of a mysterious individual called the 'cleaner'. No word on where he hangs out, though he's definitely considered a VIP."

"That's all five, I think," Rider said, "The cleaner one is kinda vague. Now to the matter of dealing with them. If they're simply cognitions, we might be able to get away with just talking to them, tricking them into handing over their letters. But if they turn out to be Shadows, they'd be the same kind as the ones from the Mementos requests." "Ah, wouldn't it be great if that was the case?," Skull said, grinning, "We could change their hearts and erode Shido's power-base before dealing the finishing blow." "Either way," Mona said, "I think now's a good time to head back. We have the info we need, we just need to complete this job before the elections on December 18."

* * *

 _November 25_

Akira joined Haru on the school rooftop. "I recently bought a mini roaster and coffee mill," Haru said, "I wanted to try making coffee for myself. I thought it might be fun." "Not easy is it?," Akira said, "I've become a master barista, but only through the Chief's careful guidance." Haru giggled. "It certainly isn't easy, but it is rewarding." She then seemed to stumble briefly. "Sorry, I felt dizzy for a second there..." "You okay?," Akira asked, "Maybe we should see the nurse."

Haru shook her head. "I fine, really. Okay, next we need the dirt for the planters..." Unfortunately, she didn't get two steps before starting to collapse, prompting Akira to catch her. "What was that you were saying about okay?" Haru sighed. "I think I need to take a little rest." Akira got one of the folding chairs for her to sit on. "Sorry about this," Haru said, "I haven't been getting much sleep. Takakura's been pushing for a new business venture. A chain of low-cost, intimate cafes."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Akira noted. "Maybe so," Haru said, "But some of the employees don't think so, and they've pushing for me to step in. But I'm just a high schooler, I can't predict how this venture will turn out..." She sighed. "I'm at a loss at what to do." Akira shrugged. "Well, what do you want to do?" Haru thought about it. "Well, the idea does sound nice, spreading the joy a fresh cup of coffee can bring. But I don't know if you can truly get that from a low-cost cafe chain."

"Maybe you should consider telling Takakura that," Akira said. Haru looked surprised. "I... Haven't considered that. All we've ever discussed was the business side of things." She stood up. "Maybe it is time I stop being afraid and just address the problem directly. I'll tell Takakura what I really feel, and what's really important to me." "That's the way to think, Haru," Akira said. Haru smiled. "Yeah, now I get it. If I refuse to trust someone, I lose any chance of having them trust me." Akira could sense Haru's resolve, and felt their bond grow stronger.

 **Empress Rank 7-Soil Improvement unlocked**

Haru's eyes then it up. "And I think I know the perfect way to accomplish this!" Akira looked confused. "How?" Haru giggled. "I just thought a certain magic item that will help me convey my true feelings to Takakura. But it will take some time to prepare, so for now I'll keep it a secret. Don't worry though, I'll tell you about it next time." Akira nodded. Haru was definitely growing into the role of a phantom thief.

* * *

 _November 26_

The next day, Haru and Akira were working on the planters. "So," Akira said, "What about that 'magic item' you mentioned?" "We're working on it right now," Haru said. Akira looked surprised. "You mean... The soil?" "Yes!," Haru said excitedly, "It's a special high quality mix I made using several different kinds of fertilizer. It's soft, warm, has good drainage, and is full of nutrients."

"Cool," Akira said, "But how does this count as magic?" "Well," Haru said, "I'm not really good at expressing myself with words. I never really had the practice, and the very thought of it makes my heart race... But I've been pouring my heart and soul into this soil for months, so it knows how I feel. That's why I'll be using it to grow coffee plants. And once they're ready, I'll use the beans from those plants to make coffee! It's taken a lot of effort to do this, but it won't be much longer now."

Akira nodded in understanding. "I see... You hoping all that hard work will come out in the coffee, then offer some to Takakura." "That's right," Haru replied, "I wonder what he'll think of it." "Well, I don't know how the taste will turn out," Akira admitted, "But I'm sure it will help him understand you a lot better." Haru smiled. "I feel the same way! It's the first time I've had any belief in anything."

She closed. "And... I'm not exactly opposed to his cafe idea. But at the same time, I can't support a management that will only deceive. After Father's arrest, opinions of Okumura Foods is at an all-time low, and I'm scared that this new chain might be more an attempt to sneak under the radar rather than rebuild our image." "Give them some credit," Akira said, "Speaking from experience, it can be hard to get rid of a negative label. Even after we dealt with Kamoshida, there were whispers about me having a violent disposition for another month."

"That's true," Haru admitted, "But fooling people with low-quality product instead of regaining their trust is not the way to go. If that's their intention, I'll oppose them every time." Akira smiled. "You sure are amazing, Haru. You've really grown since we first met." Haru smiled. "Well, I am supposed to be a heroine of justice, after all." She then stuck out her tongue in a playful manner. "Just kidding!" The two friends shared a laugh, as Akira felt their bond grow stronger.

 **Empress Rank 8-Endure unlocked**

"By the way," Haru said, "I'd feel better if you were there when I speak to Takakura. I always find it easier to speak my mind when you're around." "That's fine," Akira said, "I just hope Takakura doesn't get the wrong idea." Haru giggled. "Don't worry about that. Now I need to get some of this soil back to my coffee plants at home. Mind helping me?" Akira nodded and they headed out.

* * *

That evening, Akira met Hifumi in Kanda. "So, I decided to quit the Ladies Professional Shogi Players' Association," Hifumi said, "And start over as an amateur." "I'm sure your kingdom will rise again," Akira said jokingly. Hifumi laughed. "Yes, such is my intention. Turns out my portrayal in the media was softened thanks to many people covering for me, saying I was just being used by adults. It's a nice sentiment, but the real culprit was my own overconfidence."

"How do you figure?," Akira asked. "I was unable to properly assess my own skills," Hifumi explained, "I believed that I could overcome being treated like an idol by using those skills. Thank you, for still being there even after learning what my mother. I know understand how encouraging that feels." "We're Phantoms," Akira declared, "We don't abandon those who need support."

Hifumi nodded. "I'm grateful for that. This all just started out as a simple deal to exchange shogi knowledge... But now you've become a good friend. From now on I won't pay attention to criticism. I'll earn everyone's praise... With my own skills!" "You'll have my support," Akira said, "And that of my friends." "And you have mine as well," Hifumi said, "Whenever you need it." Hearing those words, Akira felt their bond solidify.

 **I am thou, thou art I...**

 **Thou hast turned a vow into a blood oath**

 **Thy bond shall become the wings of rebellion**

 **And break the yoke of thy heart**

 **Thou hast awakened to the ultimate secret**

 **Of the Star, granting thee infinite power...**

 **Star Confidant 10-Togo System unlocked**

"I do wonder though," Hifumi said, "How exactly does my shogi help the Phantoms in the first place?" Akira grinned. "Let's just say finding new ways to move on the board gives us new ways to act in combat. We still have to fight in that world, or else our targets would overwhelm us due to a lack of battle experience." "I see," Hifumi said, "I guess that makes sense."

* * *

 _November 27_

Akira and Nana were walking with Futaba around Akihabara. Futaba had insisted on trying to walk around by herself. "Think she'll be alright?," Nana asked, "Even natives like myself can get swept up around the stores here. Brotato frequently gets sidetracked looking for the latest anime memorabilia." "You worry too much," Futaba said as she approached, "Sorry for being late, by the way, I forgot to keep track of time." Akira chuckled. Futaba had wanted a half-hour to look around, but it had been forty-five minutes.

"If that's the only reason you're late, you're doing alright," Nana noted. Futaba grinned. "Yeah, I was having a lot of fun checking out all the electronics. Then I ran into this Lili Oumi fangirl. She grew very passionate and was especially proud of this Lili cosplay she did for a festival." Nana tapped her chin. "Did she happen to have light violet hair? Maybe with thin pigtails?" Futaba nodded, curious. Nana sighed. "That sounds like Shizuku..."

Futaba shrugged. "Anyway, it was the same Akihabara as before, but everything just looked so different to me. And not just here... It's like the whole is expanding! It seems like everyday I'm finding something new to experience. I thought I could find everything I ever wanted or needed online, and while I may still spend a lot of time there, I've come to realize how important it is to experience the real world, too. And I want to experience it even more now."

"You've definitely come far, Futaba," Akira said, "It's hard to believe you were such a shut-in before." "It kinda reminds of my own history," Nana said. Futaba smiled. "Oh, that reminds me. I recently got a text from Kana-chan. She managed to get a job at a convenience store. Sounds like she's just happy being a normal teenager. And she got some study guides with the money she made! Sounds like she plans to take the high school entrance exam!"

"She's really coming into her own," Akira noted, "You'd better not lose to her." "Oh, you can bet I'll be working my butt off to keep up," Futaba said, "As of now, Kana is my new rival! Oh yeah, that means I've officially completed my promise list. And it's because you two helped give me my life back. And now, I'll use that life to help the Phantoms however I can." Akira smiled as he felt his bond with Futaba solidify.

 **I am thou, thou art I...**

 **Thou hast turned a vow into a blood oath**

 **Thy bond shall become the wings of rebellion**

 **And break the yoke of thy heart**

 **Thou hast awakened to the ultimate secret**

 **Of the Hermit, granting thee infinite power...**

 **Hermit Rank 10-Final Guard and Second Awakening unlocked**

Deep inside her soul, Futaba could feel Necronomicon evolving. The Persona transformed into a giant sphere with flames around its circumference, digital lines visible across its surface. This was Futaba's true Persona, Prometheus. "I just felt my heart level up!," she noted, "It's like I've risen from the ashes of death!" Akira thought to himself. _'How long will it be before Arsene, too, evolves into a stronger form?'_

* * *

Kaoru had visited his dad and Akira at the airsoft shop that evening. "I wanted to thank you for the other night," Kaoru said to Akira, "I learned a lot about myself, stuff I didn't know I wanted to know until that moment." Munehisa chuckled. "Intruding on a private family moment... Well, it's my fault for dragging you along. And it did turn out all right in the end." Kaoru laughed. "It was shocking to hear, but it's refreshing to learn why you took me in. I just wish you'd told me sooner, that way I wouldn't have been threatened."

Munehisa smiled. "I was scared of how it would change your life. Who your parents are and where you come from tends to stay with you for life. Thanks to my loser parents, I was bullied for much of my life. It's why I turned to the yakuza in the first place. But it's because of you that I found the strength to leave." "Well, I know one thing," Kaoru said, "Your not a loser, Dad. After all, you're a brilliant business owner." "Sounds like Kaoru won't lose his faith," Akira noted.

Munehisa nodded. "Yeah, and I couldn't be prouder. Sounds like in the end, I was just fighting my own demons, worrying about nothing... My own childhood was holding me back from understanding that I was learning from my own parents mistakes. Well, you certainly helped open my eyes, Akira." "It's fine Dad," Kaoru said, "What's past is past. But, Akira, why were you so eager to help my dad out? He told me how you were helping getting information on Tsuda-san."

Akira shrugged. "Guess it's just in my nature to help those who really need it." "Huh," Kaoru mused, "You sound just like the Phantoms. Fighting for the underdogs, helping the helpless... I know lots of people have their own opinions, but I've always thought the Phantoms were really cool." Munehisa looked at the clock. "Kaoru, we gotta get going before the supermarket closes up."

Kaoru freaked. "Oh crap, that's right! I'm in charge of tonight's dinner!" He quickly left the store. "I don't think he'd be ready to know one of his heroes is standing right in front of him," Munehisa noted, "Anyway, we should get closed up." And they started pulling down the shutters, Munehisa was thinking. "Y'know, at first I thought the Phantoms were just a passing fad. But you and your friends helped me when I really needed it. I guess you're more than just talk. If you ever need some backup, I'll be there for ya. Count on it." Akira smiled and nodded, feeling his bond with Munehisa solidify.

 **I am thou, thou art I...**

 **Thou hast turned a vow into a blood oath**

 **Thy bond shall become the wings of rebellion**

 **And break the yoke of thy heart**

 **Thou hast awakened to the ultimate secret**

 **Of the Hanged, granting thee infinite power...**

 **Hanged Rank 10-Ace Customization unlocked**

"There still one thing that confuses me," Munehisa said, "How can model guns be so useful to the Phantoms?" Akira smiled. "You remember the research file Kyoko shared with you? Your models are so realistic that Shadows can't tell the difference. And in the Metaverse, that means a model gun can act very real." Munehisa nodded. "Gotcha. And because it's a model to begin with you can dodge Japanese gun laws. Clever. I always knew you had guts, Akira." The two laughed as they finished closing up.

* * *

 _November 28_

It was the first time Akira had set foot in Okumura Foods in the real world, yet here he was sitting next to Haru as she presented her coffee to Takakura. He was a little surprised that it was hand-crafted, but the flavor seemed to agree with him. "So, what is it you wanted to discuss with me?" "Simply put," Haru said, "I have found it difficult to trust anyone in the company after Father's arrest. You included."

Takakura looked off-put. "Rather cruel of you to say, but I can understand." Haru nodded. "I'm sorry to have to say that. So, what do you think of the coffee? The beans were grown in my own garden, and I even handled the preparation. I put all my heart into making it, hence the reason why I asked to meet you here, Takakura-san. I'm not suggesting that we need to put this level of effort into the Okumura Foods coffee chain, or put a halt to your plan. But I won't let this company, my company, serve low-quality food to the public."

Takakura smiled. "You know, I just remembered why this flavor is so familiar. It reminds me of the coffee your grandfather used to make." Haru looked surprised. "Truly?" "Yes," Takakura said, "I used to be a regular at his cafe, that's how I joined the company in the first place. I was strongly opposed to closing the cafe, but I wasn't in any position to oppose the decision. I wanted to name the new chain after that old cafe to make up for it. My dream is to create a cafe that is just as loved by the community, and its employees, as his was."

Now Haru was really surprised. "Is... That so...?" "I know you have every reason to distrust us," Takakura said, "I always wish someone had stood up to your father sooner, things might be much different. But I can sense your true emotions through this coffee. You really do take after your grandfather." Haru looked saddened. "I'm sorry I was so rude to you." Takakura nodded. "I must apologize as well. I never explained why I was pushing you to sell of your shares of the company. The truth is, I was afraid they'd be too big a burden for you. But it seems I may have been wrong."

He smiled. "If you feel you're up to it, why not take part in the next company meeting?" "Me?," Haru said, "Are you sure?" "Yes," Takakura said, "I have been aware of the rumors that Kunikazu's arrest pleased me. I certainly believe he'd find perspective in prison, but I was never glad that he had to be arrested. I feared that the company might collapse before he could be released, since many supports of his actions are opposed to me trying to restore Okumura Foods to its former glory."

"So you never agreed with the way Okumura was doing things, then," Akira surmised. Takakura nodded. "Yes... I felt that Okumura's ambitions would ruin the company in the long term. Since his arrest, I've spent a great deal of effort pushing against the board of directors to return the company to the right path. Thanks to you, Haru, I now know that it's possible to communicate what I need to. And I'd like your help rebuilding this company from the ground up."

Haru smiled. "I see. In that case, I will gladly assist!" "Thank you," Takakura said, "I'm sure your grandfather would be proud, and I know your father will be when he hears. By the way, the coffee was just superb. Oh yes, I almost forgot. I recently learned about Sugimura and his deceptions. And it seems, he was under the impression that your father had been killed." "Yes, that really confuses me," Haru noted, "Surely the media has mentioned that Father was in prison."

"Actually, I know part of the reason," Takakura said, "It seems he doesn't truly trust the media, and never watches news beyond what's shown on the city jumbo-trons, and never touches a newspaper. Someone must have fed him a lie that Okumura had been killed somehow and he completely bought it. Okumura wasn't mentioned in the media after his press conference, after all. I'm sorry for pushing you to get married to him, but I wanted you to have some support for the company. But perhaps it's better that you choose your life partner for yourself."

"Indeed," Haru said, "I lost interest in Sugimura when I learned how controlling he was. But it wasn't until I met Akira and his friends that I decided to break away from that control under my own power. From now on, I'll control my own destiny." Takakura smiled. "You've certainly grown into a strong woman, Haru. I wish I could have noticed it sooner." "There's one thing on my mind," Akira said, "How did Sugimura spread the falsehood of the fake contract so easily?"

"I imagine he had help from certain people in the company," Takakura suggested, "He's been invited to plenty of meetings by those who are opposed to me. At first I thought nothing of it, but when it was clear that Haru had no interest in marrying him I began to question it. I suspect they may have been hoping that he'd take over the company by marrying Haru. But we don't need a politician in this company, not with our humble roots." "It's too bad for him I was able to talk to Father about it," Haru said, "That's how I learned early that the contract was fake."

After Takakura finished enjoying his coffee, he headed for his home. "This turned out to be a huge success," Haru said, "I was able to get my feelings through to Takakura-san. And he understood them. I was far simpler that I thought it would be. Thank you for being here to help me." "You did amazing there," Akira said, "I could definitely feel your strength." Haru giggled. "You think so? I certainly felt confidant when addressing Takakura. But it's because of you that I decided to reach out in the first place, so again, thank you." Akira smiled as he felt their bond grow stronger.

 **Empress Rank 9-Protect unlocked**

"Maybe I will find the right guy someday," Haru said, "But they'll have to be pretty special, considering what I've been through with Sugimura." She sighed. "It's too bad all the guys in our group are taken... Though if Mona-chan could become human..." She shook her head. "Well, I shouldn't think about that right now. We still have other things to deal with."

* * *

 _November 29_

Makoto and Akira were walking around Shinjuku, hoping to get info regarding Tsukasa. As it happened, one irritated promotor knew the guy, and his trick with the sake bottle. According to him, Tsukasa was notorious around Shinjuku for wrecking people's lives, including an old friend of the promoter. Now satisfied, Makoto brought Akira to where Eiko's work was, waiting for her shift to finish.

Eiko was a little surprised to see Makoto. "What's up...?," she asked, a little sullen. "Did you know your boyfriend is infamous around here?," Makoto asked, "A few people we talked to told us about his sake bottle trick. Turns out, you're not the first he's pulled it on." Eiko sighed. "Look Makoto, I get that you want to help, but this isn't enough for me to doubt him. And right now I have a date with him, so..." "It's fine," Makoto said, "I figured this alone wouldn't be enough. Actually, Tsukasa should be stopping by any minute."

Eiko looked confused, until Tsukasa walked up, saying, "Hey babe. Did I keep you waiting? I know I'm a bit late after seeing your text, but..." "Text?," Eiko said, "I never sent you a text." Tsukasa looked confused, then saw Makoto and Akira. "Oh, it's you two. How's it going?" "Don't dodge the issue!," Eiko yelled, "Look, these two have been saying some rather disturbing things about you. And up until now, I've had no reason to believe any of it. But now you say I texted you when I know for a fact I didn't. My phone even says as much."

"Huh?," Tsukasa said, "Look, I know have something of a bad rep in this neighborhood, bust honestly, princess-" "Wait a moment," Eiko said, "That's another thing. For a while now all you've called me is princess. At first I believed you when you said it's because I'm special. But I want to confirm something. What's my real name?" Makoto and Akira couldn't help but smile at each other as Tsukasa became tongue-tied. "Come on now, of course I remember... Makoto."

At that moment, Eiko slapped Tsukasa hard. "Moron! That's HER name!" She pointed at Makoto, making Tsukasa flabbergasted. "You stuck your own foot in your mouth," Makoto said, "I needed a way to make Eiko understand. I was the one who sent you that text, making it sound as much like Eiko as possible, but using my name. Even after Eiko said she never sent the text, I'm betting my name stood out as the last real name you could remember."

Eiko was shaking with rage. "Everything Makoto said about you is true, isn't it!? The whole time you were just using me! Well, consider us over, you bastard!" She stormed off, saying, "I thought you were the only who cared... Guess I didn't realize how much my _real_ friends cared about me..." Once she was gone, Akira spoke up. "I think she got the message." Tsukasa growled. "Damn you, bitch! Do you know what you just lost me!?"

"Quite a bit, I'd imagine," Makoto said, "But when evil like you preys on my friends, I need to step up." Tsukasa scoffed. "You think I won't retaliate for this?" He then got shocked by Akira stepping up to him. "And what do you think you can do against the two of us? We've faced much tougher than you in our lives." "He's right," Makoto said, "I come from a long line of police officers, and know quite a bit about self-defence. And Akira is a strong fighter in his own right. So, what experience do you have?"

Tsukasa gulped, indicating his only experience was against those that couldn't defend themselves. He quickly ran off, getting the attention of a few passerby. "I think we should relocate," Akira said, "We caused quite a scene with that display." Makoto nodded. They soon reached the Crossroads Bar, and Lala was willing to let them stay there until the storm passed.

"I'm glad Eiko understood," Makoto said, "She really laid into him, didn't she?" "I'm surprised she up and smacked him," Akira noted, "I could still see the imprint." "He's clearly not used to people fighting back against him," Makoto said with a nod, "By the way, thanks for stepping in back there." She then looked around. "This place is... Interesting."

"This is where I always meet Ichiko," Akira explained, "The owner knows me enough to allow me in whenever, so long as I stay away from the booze. I've even worked a few shifts." "You certainly know a lot about this city," Makoto noted, "It's hard to believe you've only been here less than a year. Y'know, spending time with you and Eiko has given me a lot to think about. There's so much you can miss when you've got your nose stuck in a book. It makes me realize how little I truly know about the world."

She closed her eyes. "I remember Eiko once told me I would flunk a test about love. But that's not something I know how to study for." "It's not really something you can study," Akira said, "Me and Ann... We just kinda happened. There's likely someone out there for you, too. You'll know when the time is right." "I hope so," Makoto said, "I'd hate to be led astray like Eiko almost was. But thanks... For the encouragement." Akira nodded, feeling his bond with Makoto grow stronger.

 **Priestess Rank 9-Protect unlocked**

"You kids almost finished talking?," Lala asked as she walked over, "It's almost time to open the bar." "Oh, sorry," Makoto said, "We didn't need to take up so much of your time." "It's alright, sweetheart," Lala said reassuringly, "Any friend of Akira's is welcome here in my opinion. And that fresh drama of yours reminds me of when I was a girl." "Well, we got other plans to make," Akira said, "Thanks for letting us stay here, Lala." Lala nodded. "My pleasure. Feel free to ask for help anytime."

To be continued...

 **This story is almost finished. Observant readers will note that I added and altered the prologue where appropriate. Hey, they did it in Persona 5, so I can do it too.** **Also, Nana's true Persona being Persephone ties into the theme of the ultimate Personas having ties to underworld stories, and in particular a version of the tale of Hades and Persephone where the latter _wanted_ to go with Hades due to her overbearing mother, much like how Nana jumped at the chance to join the Phantoms. ****Now, I have had plenty of time to think about how I'll be ending this story in relation to Anything OOO, and I'll be mentioning some of what I decided in the next chapter. Read and review.**


	10. December

**Okay, here's a few things before I start. At first I was planning on having the last few days past December be an epilogue of sorts. Makes sense, right? The story past that point kinda speeds up to the conclusion. Instead, because there's a chunk of time in the guide I'm using where nothing happens, we'll add an aftermath to this chapter, to pad things out a little, before dropping the final bombshells. So here's the thrilling conclusion to this story. Disclaimer: I don't own Persona, Akiba's Trip, or Danganronpa.**

Chapter 9: December

 _December 1_

When Akira went to visit Shinya at the arcade, the kid seemed rather excited. "They really did it!," Shinya said, "Mom really had a change of heart!" Akira smiled. "Oh really? How can you tell?" "When I got home the other day," Shinya explained, "She was making my favorite dinner, hamburger steak. Then she spent most of it apologizing for her attitude. She actually broke down crying at one point..." "Never had that happen...," Akira muttered, "Anyway, I'm glad to hear she changed for the better."

"Yeah," Shinya said, "I really gotta thank you. I mean, you and the other Phantoms really pulled it off." He grinned as Akira facepalmed yet again. "I saw this coming and yet it still annoys me." Shinya shrugged. "Don't worry, I don't plan on telling anyone. Besides, you helped teach me an important lesson. It doesn't matter if I win or lose, so long as I'm happy in the end. Probably the only reason the Phantoms keep trying to win is because they know people won't be happy being oppressed."

"Sounds like you've learned a real lesson," Akira noted, "How'd you come to this conclusion?" "Well, Mom lost to you guys," Shinya said, "But I've never seen her look happier. She realized that losing wasn't the end, just a new beginning. I'm really glad that my real mom was able to come back." He pulled his cap down a little. "Never thought I'd get so happy about losing, but that's how I feel. Does that make me weird?"

"No, just mature," Akira reassured, "What you say actually makes sense." "Thanks, Akira," Shinya replied, "That makes me feel better. I still want to get stronger, so I can protect my mom... But I won't do it by destroying. Instead, I'll become a protector, just like the Phantoms. That's where real strength comes from." He grinned. "I got that from learning from you. You were pretty cool, standing up to my mom like that." Sensing Shinya brotherly affection, Akira felt their bond grow stronger.

 **Tower Rank 9**

"Oh yeah," Shinya said, "You remember Takekuma?" "The pro gamer you lost against?," Akira replied. Shinya nodded. "I heard rumor that he likes to use an illegal armor cheat. But why would a pro need to cheat in the first place? I mean, they're pros for a reason." "Guess he just wants to win at all costs," Akira suggested. "That makes sense," Shinya admitted, "I was once in the same position. If I'd known a few cheats back then, I might've used them myself. But now, I've grown past that."

* * *

 _December 2_

Haru and Akira hung out at Leblanc, enjoying some coffee. "Mm," Haru said, "This has such a profound flavor." "I've heard you've been getting into the roasting scene yourself," Sojiro said. Haru nodded. "Yes, I often get the urge to enjoy a cup of your coffee, Sojiro-san." Sojiro smiled. "Stop, you'll tug my heartstrings. Well, I need to head home. Be sure to lock up for my, Akira." "Got it," Akira replied.

Once Sojiro left, Akira turned to Haru. "So, how did the meeting go?" "Very well," Haru said, "I was able to convey my feelings to the board. Not just about the new chain, but about the future of the company, and my father... I'm pretty sure some of the people there were angry I showed up at first, but in the end they all listened." "That's good to hear," Akira said with a smile, "I'm sure they just spent so long doing things like your dad they forgot how to do anything else."

"That seems to be the case," Haru agreed, "Many of them had forgotten how Father used to do things before his ambitions got the better of him. I'd like to think my words and feelings helped them remember. For now I've decided to leave management of the company to them. I'm currently not ready to supervise Okumura Foods myself." "Are you sure it will be okay?," Akira asked. Haru nodded. "They've come to sincerely accept the public's criticism, so I believe I can trust them."

She took another sip. "As for me, I'm planning on opening a small private cafe, where everything will be home-grown. I want to set my own standards. It's my hope that it will become a place people will love... Just like Grandfather's cafe, and just like here." "That sounds like a splendid dream," Akira said, "I'm sure you'll succeed." Haru giggled. "I'll admit it's a pretty boring dream, but hearing your encouragement... I feel like it could really happen. Of course, it won't happen as soon as I graduate. I'll need study first, so that I have the right knowledge. A simple hobby doesn't make a successful business."

"If you need experience," Akira said, "I'm sure Chief wouldn't mind you becoming an apprentice here." "Indeed," Haru replied, "The coffee I had here soothed my troubles when I first tried it. That's the sort of place I want to open to other people. I wish for them to feel that warmth. It still won't be easy, but if I can achieve my childhood dream of becoming a heroine of justice, surely this much more grown-up dream is possible."

She closed her eyes. "It really must have been fate that I met you, Akira. At first, you were just someone who understood me... But now you've become a good friend. There may be times when people resent me, but so long as I have the Phantoms, I know there will always be those who support me, people I can trust. And believe when I say that I will return that trust with everything I have." With Haru resolve, Akira felt their bond solidify.

 **I am thou, thou art I...**

 **Thou hast turned a vow into a blood oath**

 **Thy bond shall become the wings of rebellion**

 **And break the yoke of thy heart**

 **Thou hast awakened to the ultimate secret**

 **Of the Empress, granting thee infinite power...**

 **Empress Rank 10-Second Awakening unlocked**

Within Haru soul, Milady transformed into a black-skinned woman in a golden bedlah and wearing a crescent-shaped mask, her lower half being replaced by a giant four-faced skull decorated with pink and violet flowers. This was Haru's true Persona, Astarte. Haru smiled when she felt this. "I feel like I've just been reborn. Like a new source of strength has grown inside me. I'll make sure to put it to good use."

* * *

 _December 3_

Akira and Makoto were hanging out studying. "Eiko's doing a lot better now," Makoto said, "Once she got over how she was used, she felt a lot better about herself." "That's great," Akira replied, "Hopefully she can pick herself up after this." Makoto nodded. "I'm glad we got to her before she got caught up in something bad... Oh yeah, she also decided to quit her job. She told she's not sure what she wants to do with her life, but she's decided to go to college so she can figure it out."

She giggled. "Seems she's decided to take her studies seriously. I've decided to do the same, but for my own reasons now. Not for the sake of praise, not to show off my intelligence, but to fulfill my own goals and dreams. I've finally gotten a clear picture of what I want to do with my life. I want to become a police commissioner. I may play the part of a thief now, but it's still in the name of justice. As a police official, I can fight for justice more openly, the way my father did..."

"That sounds difficult," Akira noted, "But I'll still be routing for you. If there were more police like you on the streets, I doubt I would have been falsely convicted." "And that's just one part of the issue," Makoto agreed, "Not only are there cases were the wrong people are indicted, but also cases where criminals are never even found to begin with, like that host from before. My father fought to bring such criminal acts to light, so I will too. Though... I doubt I'll be able to eradicate them all on my own."

"Well, why not do what I did?," Akira suggested, "Form a team of people you know can trust and can get the job done." "I was actually planning on that," Makoto said, "An organization that will destroy the lawless and help rescue victims." Akira smiled. "Wherever your father is now, I'm sure he's proud of you." "I hope so," Makoto replied, "I want to continue my family's legacy. It's a little strange... I wound up finding the meaning for my studies... Outside my studies."

She looked out the nearby window. "But now I can begin to grasp the entire world, and see it in a new light. And it's all because of you. I never imagined I'd get the conviction to accomplish my dreams in a band of thieves." Akira shrugged. "I'll be honest, I'm glad you joined us. We needed that level of justice to balance us out." Makoto nodded. "And I'll be sure to throw my full support into our group." Feeling Makoto determination, Akira felt their bond solidify.

 **I am thou, thou art I...**

 **Thou hast turned a vow into a blood oath**

 **Thy bond shall become the wings of rebellion**

 **And break the yoke of thy heart**

 **Thou hast awakened to the ultimate secret**

 **Of the Priestess, granting thee infinite power...**

 **Priestess Rank 10-Second Awakening unlocked**

Deep within her, Makoto felt Johanna take on a new form, now a humanoid robot with a red face and gold horns. It was Makoto's true Persona, Anat. Makoto blinked as she settled into her new power. "I can sense that something stronger has formed within me. Like my heart has been born anew." Akira nodded. "That just leaves Yusuke, Morgana, Kyoko... And myself."

* * *

 _December 4_

With the art competition underway, Yusuke's new piece "Desire and Hope" was proudly displayed. It still had the underlying darkness from before, but in the center was a brilliant explosion of rainbow colors, all perfectly balanced so that neither overtook the other. Yusuke was pleasantly surprised when it turned out his won the competition. "I know I still have much to learn," Yusuke said, "But this piece may just turn out to be my Magnum Opus."

"The public definitely likes it," Akira noted, "And from the comments I've been hearing, it seems they understand this piece better." "Indeed," Yusuke said, "I have finally captured the true heart of humanity. All it took was understanding what had been lacking the first time. Though in truth, the reason for the multitude of colors... Was because the light of hope is meant to represent me and my friends. Yet even this seems to have been picked up by the more observant art-goers."

At that moment, Kawanabe approached the piece and observed it. "Yes... This is truly a masterpiece. The subtle duality, and I can sense the artist's feelings in both sides. It's still an eccentric piece, but not for the sake of being eccentric. I'll admit it, Yusuke, you've come far in so short a time." Yusuke seemed a little surprised in Kawanabe's change in demeanor. "I'm glad you think so."

Kawanabe nodded. "The title too. 'Desire and Hope'. You really put a lot of thought into every inch of this piece, like you knew what you wanted out of it. Puts me in mind of Michelangelo, who thought every stone held a statue that he simply needed to free. Beauty and ugliness... Two traits that humans possess equally... I'm glad you were able to understand that."

Akira chuckled. "His earlier tone was just an act. He was intentionally trying to provoke you, Yusuke." "He's right," Kawanabe said, "I apologize for how crude it was, but I assure you I was only trying to be encouraging. I wanted to ignite a competitive spirit inside you, and it seems I succeeded in a way." "Why go through all that, though?," Yusuke asked. "You're not the only one who was freed from Madarame's chains after the Phantoms exposed him," Kawanabe explained, "I wanted to do something that would help you stand on your own."

"But you were never an apprentice," Yusuke noted. "It wasn't just apprentices that he held under his thumb," Kawanabe replied, "He'd use his influence against perceived rivals as well. In my case, he held a grudge over me for supposedly stealing customers from him. So he made sure I couldn't get anyone to rent me space for my exhibits... And that was just the beginning." Yusuke nodded. "I'm sorry... Sometimes it's easy to forget how many people Madarame hurt with his actions."

Kawanabe nodded. "Yes. The human heart will always be painted with desire, though at times it can be coated black. Most people don't want to admit that. You, however, don't seem to be afraid of staring at that inner darkness, and in fact chose to stand up against it." Yusuke smiled. "Believe it or not, I've had plenty of practice." "I wish Madarame had that same strength," Kawanabe said, "There was a time when he really was the talented artist he pretended to be."

He closed his eyes. "Madarame and I go back years, back to our own time in art school. Even after graduating, we became teachers together. Ichiryusai always said he wanted to stand atop the art world, and for a time I believed he could pull it off. He had such a noble spirit and it showed in his art. Sadly that spirit was seemingly swallowed by the politics that even pervades the art world."

He then looked back to the piece. "But that's the interesting thing about the human heart. It can never truly separate white from black. I'll be honest, Yusuke, when I heard Madarame had taken you in I was shocked. He never really like children." "How did you hear about that?," Yusuke asked. "Pure chance," Kawanabe replied, "It was just before we cut ties with each other. Madarame had called me in a panic, saying all the clinics were closed and his kid was sick with a fever."

"Guess Sojiro was right," Akira said, "Some part of Madarame did care about you. He truly was a good man inside." Yusuke closed his eyes. "Sensei... But Kawanabe, why did you really start your foundation?" "Simply put," Kawanabe said, "I wanted to prevent any more tragedies in the art world like me and Madarame. So, Yusuke, would you like our support? Without all the overbearing production, of course."

Yusuke thought about it. "Perhaps, but not just yet. To join your foundation would mean leaving Tokyo, even if only for a short time. And I have business that must be completed here first. Until I can see a world where my desire and hope is balanced, I must stay with my friends." Kawanabe nodded. "I understand. The foundation will wait until you are ready." And with that, he walked off.

"Are you sure you didn't want to take the offer right away?," Akira asked. "We still have to deal with Shido," Yusuke reminded him, "Until his twisted vision of Japan is thwarted, I cannot focus on my own goals. After all... I am not Madarame. I won't sacrifice other's happiness for my own success. That said, I feel I have finally found that special niche where my art lies. I thank you for helping me, difficult though it may have been. Rest assured I am ready to handle those same difficulties from this moment forward." Akira nodded as he felt his bond with Yusuke solidify.

 **I am thou, thou art I...**

 **Thou hast turned a vow into a blood oath**

 **Thy bond shall become the wings of rebellion**

 **And break the yoke of thy heart**

 **Thou hast awakened to the ultimate secret**

 **Of the Emperor, granting thee infinite power...**

 **Emperor Rank 10-Second Awakening unlocked**

Inside Yusuke's soul, Goemon was changing, becoming a blue-skinned warrior with wild white hair, carrying a multi-bladed sword, and donning a flowing red cape. This was Kamu Susano-o, Yusuke true Persona. "I can feel myself awaken to a new power," Yusuke said, "This strength will surely come in handy for our coming battles." "And those battles are fast approaching," Akira noted.

* * *

 _December 6_

Akira was playing with Shinya at the arcade again. Most of the people were a little surprised at Shinya's change in attitude. "There you go. Just aim for the arm your enemy's gun is in." Before long, Akira was clearly keeping up with Shinya. "Way to go, Akira," Shinya said, "Looks like I've got nothing more to teach you." "I had a good teacher," Akira replied. "Thanks, but it's because you worked so hard at it," Shinya said.

"I noticed your playing style changed," Akira noted. Shinya nodded. "I'm a lot calmer when I play now, even when under pressure. Maybe it's because I'm not so obsessed with winning anymore... Oh yeah, I invited a few people here today." That's when the kids from before walked up to the duo. "So, what's this all about Shinya?," the older boy asked. To their surprised, Shinya bowed his head. "I'm sorry for everything! I realized how selfish I was being before... And I promise I'll pay back that money as soon as I can."

The older kid was shocked, but turned to the kid with the glasses. "Well, what do you want to do?" The kid thought about it for a bit, before saying, "I'm... Really not that god at Gun About. Could you help me get better?" Before Shinya could answer, Takekuma walked up to the group. "Sorry for interrupting... I was checking the place out and happened to see you here. So, kid, care for a rematch? It's been a while since I've faced a worthy opponent."

Shinya thought about it, then said, "Alright, I've gotten better since our last game. Don't expect it to be so easy, I've learned how to stay calm during a game. I'll blast right through that pitch black armor of yours." "So, you've heard the rumors too," Takekuma muttered, "Well, no matter. Once you the crowd gets a taste of my skills, those rumors will be put to bed."

Unfortunately for Takekuma, the exact opposite started happening. It was like a complete reverse of their last match, with Shinya calmly landing blow after blow, preventing Takekuma from attacking. Takekuma, meanwhile, was freaking out and couldn't concentrate. The crowd was completely surprised at the turnaround, and Akira grinned as Shinya successfully defeated Takekuma with almost no effort.

Completely flabbergasted, Takekuma could only mutter, "I... Lost...?" Shinya adjusted his cap. "Let this be a lesson. Cheating on the competitive scene is dishonest, no matter how old you are. A pro like you should be able to get by on your own skill." "This can't be the end!," Takekuma said, "I can't lose like this!" "What's the big deal?," Shinya said, "It's not like I'm taking your title from you. This was just a friendly game. Take it from me, losing only provides you a chance to get stronger. That said, if you continue using that armor cheat, I will tell everyone."

Takekuma closed his eyes as his calmly clenched his fist. "All right... I guess I have gone too long without my old skills. It won't be anytime soon, but eventually we will settle this fair and square." As he walked off, he said, "I underestimated you. I guess there's a reason they call you the King." The older kid was just as shocked. "That was amazing, Shinya! I can't believe you just beat a pro gamer!" "I almost can't believe it either," Shinya admitted, "I was more focused on keeping him from damaging me than on his own health. Before even I knew it, I had him on the ropes."

"So does this mean you'll be entering the upcoming tournament?," the glasses-wearing kid said. "Maybe," Shinya said, "But only to see how much farther I have to go. I won against Takekuma this time, but who knows how the next battle will go." Eventually, the crowd dispersed. "I'm glad you were able to make things right," Akira said. Shinya nodded. "Yeah, I get the feeling we'll be able to get along from now on."

He rubbed his nose a bit. "I used to think just winning was cool... But being the nice guy is pretty cool too. I may have lost earlier, but it didn't turn out to be the end, just a chance at a new beginning. I really gotta thank you, Akira. Because of your help, I was able to change. And I'll be sure to pass that on to others." He grinned. "Maybe helping out others will let me into the Phantoms." Akira smiled. "Maybe when you're older." The two shared a fist-bump as Akira felt their bond solidify.

 **I am thou, thou art I...**

 **Thou hast turned a vow into a blood oath**

 **Thy bond shall become the wings of rebellion**

 **And break the yoke of thy heart**

 **Thou hast awakened to the ultimate secret**

 **Of the Tower, granting thee infinite power...**

 **Tower Rank 10-Oda Special unlocked**

"This is my ultimate move!," Shinya declared, "It can blast through any defense! You've definitely gotten really good after all this time... But you're still a long way from defeating me." Akira shrugged. "Maybe. But it's rare that the student can surpass the master anyway." Shinya grinned. "I guarantee no one else will be a match for you, though. And you can count on my support, no matter what."

* * *

 _December 7_

The Phantoms gathered and reentered Shido's Palace. "Let's make this fast," Skull said, "There's just under two weeks until the elections." "We need to find the five VIPs who have letters of introduction," Oracle reminded them, "A politician, a former noble, a TV station president, an IT company president, and a cleaner." "The politician can be found in the restaurant just up ahead," Joker said, "So let's start with him."

The restaurant was rather sprawling and had two levels. The Shadows patrolling through the area looked like simple security guards wearing party masks, though there were a few assault hounds with similar masks. "Shadows intermingling with the Cognitions," Rider noted, "Is this common?" "Not like this," Mona noted, "We've seen Shadows interact with Cognitions before, but usually by tormenting them. It seems to be different with Ishida and Shido, however."

One of the breakables revealed the Treasure Demon Emperor's Amulet, a specter rising from a jewel-encrusted golden pendant. Once it was knocked down it joined Joker. Many of the Shadows had new forms as well. One Shadow, a Blood-Thirsty Demoness, was similar to Shadow Oda's form. It released the Persona Dakini. Another Shadow became a blond-haired man with only a cloth to cover his privates, flowers sprouting from his head and feet, a Self-Infatuated Star. It released the Persona Narcissus.

Next up was a female figure dressed in green robes and playing a stringed instrument. This was a Strumming Veena Player, which released the Persona Sarasvati. A final Shadow was a Dancing Lion, an ornamental blue beast with a shaggy mane and giant tusks. It released the Persona Barong. During the search, the group found a door leading off to a long hallway. Panther read the sign above the door. "Ristorante Elite. Looks like even this fancy place is just a lobby for the main restaurant."

"Seems it's only open to exclusive members," Queen said, "We can't get in without a membership card." "There's gotta be someway to snag a card," Skull said, "If this door leads to the upper-class restaurant, that politician's gotta be in there." The group carefully stalked around the patrons, until one said, _"Yes... Unfortunately I seem to have dropped my membership card for the Ristorante Elite. It's annoying, but I'll need to speak to the staff about getting a replacement."_

"Now there's a good chance to take," Joker said as he activated his Third Eye. The footprints leading from the patron lead him right to where the card had been dropped. As it happened, it was left at one of the bars, the bartender mistaking Joker for the card's owner and just handing it over. "I suppose the staff only see masks," Fox noted, "But this is perfect for us." Queen nodded. "It seems Shido thinks of those around him as incompetent. Well, his hubris is our advantage."

As the Phantoms passed the waiter in front of the restaurant, Joker flash the card, allowing the group to be waved through. _"I should mention, the table with blue flowers is reserved for an important VIP. All other unoccupied tables are free for you to dine at."_ Joker nodded, and the group took a seat next to the table in question. Skull was busy looking through the menu. "The food doesn't seem so high-class when you get down to it. Sure it's not common Japanese fair, but there's definitely other countries where these are cheaper."

"It's all about perspective," Queen noted. "Are we really planning on ordering?," Fox asked, "It's not like the food would be real." "We're just blending in until the politician arrives," Joker said, "And speak of the devil, there he is." Oracle took a look at the man in question. "Well, well. It looks like that's a Shadow, rather than a Cognition. Which puts confrontation on the table."

The politician approached the group. _"I wasn't expecting a bunch of kids to be seated here. You'd better not make a racket near my table."_ The group stood up as one, making the politician take a step back. "Ooe, was it?," Rider said, "Seems you have quite the connection with Shido. Enough that anyone wanting an audience with him requires a letter of introduction from you. That makes you part of his inner circle."

Ooe scoffed. _"Certainly I am well trusted by Shido. It's a great honor. Those that are welcomed as part of his group have a say in who becomes a victim of a mental shutdown."_ "Those shutdowns have hurt one too many people," Panther said, "People who have family and friends that mourn them. Thinking of them as statistics... That's just inhumane."

Ooe gasped. _"Don't tell me? Are you those Phantoms from the media? How on earth did you find your way in here?"_ He quickly erupted into an eight-headed serpent with a winding tail. _**"I don't how you discovered this place, but you've already gone too far in."**_ "That's for us to decide," Joker retorted. Ooe soon found himself overwhelmed by the Phantoms' new power.

Forced back into his human form, he saw the Phantoms tower over him. "Shido's right about one thing," Skull admitted, "There is corruption in the government. But if people like you are part of his inner circle, I doubt it'll go away just because he's in charge." Ooe sighed as he disappeared, leaving a keycard behind. "Guess this is one of those letters," Panther said.

* * *

Back in reality, Shido was going over his acceptance speech. It seemed almost inevitable that he would be made prime minister at this rate. Just then, he got a phone call. "Hello? Ooe, what a pleasant surprise. Huh? What do you mean you just revealed you were the one ordered the subway incident?" Shido gasped. "Resigning? But without your support, my reign as prime minister will be short-lived!" However, at that moment Ooe hung up, leaving Shido dumbfounded.

* * *

"Okay," Oracle said, "There's a nearby elevator that will lead us up to the pool deck." "That's where we'll find the former noble, correct?," Noir asked. On the way to the pool deck was a serious of hallways, cabin doors along each of them. As they walked into one of the rooms, Oracle called out, "Guys, hold up a minute." However, it was a little late, and the rest of group wound up turned into mice.

"Wow," Mona said, "The irony..." "This is pre-paw-sterous," Fox quipped. "No," Oracle reprimanded him, "Just... No." They headed back into the hallway, where they turned back to normal. "What was that all about?," Skull asked, "How'd we get changed like that?" "That statue," Oracle explained. She pointed to a statue of Shido, a glowing light beneath it. "So long as we're standing in the effected area," Oracle noted, "We get changed. It's likely aimed at those Shido views as intruders."

"That's not good," Mona said, "While in that form we can't open doors, and we're sitting ducks for any Shadows we run into." "On the other hand," Queen realized, "We might be able to slip through vents we couldn't otherwise." Sure enough, navigating the halls revealed a room with a light source and button underneath it. Hitting it caused the area to rumble slightly. Further exploration revealed that the switch controlled the statues, letting the Phantoms swap back and forth to progress further.

There were also a few new Shadows roaming the halls. One had the same form as the bandit from Raiga's Palace, which was a Raging Bird God. It released the Persona Garuda. Another resembled the captain from the beginning of the Palace. It was a Guard Dog of Hades, which released the Persona Cerberus. There was yet another familiar form, the female fairy from the Takases, a Scandalous Queen. Joker got the Persona Titania from it.

One Shadow had a new form, a rose-haired woman with similar colored robes, a Destructive Beauty. It released the Persona Parvati. There was also a Monk of the Valley, a blue-skinned man dressed in a gi with crow-like wings. It released the Persona Kurama Tengu. Finally the Phantoms came upon an elevator that lead them up to the pool area. Right near the entrance to the pool was a Safe Room.

"What was with all the locked doors in those hallways?," Skull asked, "It would be impossible for guests to move around." "They likely have guards escorting them between their rooms and wherever they want to go," Rider suggested, "Like sacrificing freedom for safety. Shido's idea of a so-called 'perfect' world." The Phantoms stepped out onto the pool deck.

Joker gave a low whistle. "This ship must be massive if it can hold an Olympic-sized pool like this. Keep an eye out, guys. That former noble's supposed to be around here somewhere." Turned out he was right in the open, but surrounded by a few guards. "I don't think those guys will let us through so easily," Mona noted, "There needs to be a way to get his attention so we can get close and determine his disposition."

As they stalked around, Skull overheard one of the female guests talking about how her swimsuit was rented out from the bar. "Interesting," he said, "I think I may have something. That noble guy might let us close if we were in the company of some attractive female pool-goers." "But how are we gonna get swimsuits?," Panther asked, "The bartender's just gonna ask for a boarding pass."

"It shouldn't be too hard to sneak into the changing area," Joker noted, "Let's look around." A vent under the door lead right to the changing area, naturally separated for girls and guys. "Alright," Skull said, "We have six girls with us... That should get his attention easy. Oracle, let us know if he's a Cognition or Shadow when you get close, then we'll step in." "I can't believe I'm saying this," Panther said, "But this plan might just work... If I don't die of embarrassment."

After getting changed, the girls approached the former noble. "Rider looks kind of odd wearing her gloves with her swimsuit," Fox noted, "Does she really wear them everywhere?" "It seems to work for her though," Mona noted, "They've just been waved through." _"Indeed,"_ the noble said, _"My connection to Shido is sure to elevate me and my family to greatness once again. So what if a few common rabble must be sacrificed? Those who cannot stand above must be cast aside."_

"Yep," Oracle said, "That's definitely a Shadow." The guys stepped in as the girls quickly revealed their rebel outfits. _"What!? How did the Phantoms penetrate this area!? I thought Shido's Palace security was foolproof!"_ "I'll admit it wasn't easy," Rider replied, "But infiltration is an art form we've mastered." The noble immediately erupted into a manta ray with a crown on its head. _**"My family's dishonor shall be avenged! Our ascension cannot be denied!"**_

The Shadow wasn't able to properly fight, however, and soon he found himself knocked back into his normal form. "You mentioned you family's dishonor," Fox noted, "What did you mean by that?" _"I'm sure people like you understand better than anyone,"_ the noble explained, _"But earning money by normal means can be exhausting. Unfortunately, recent times have forced my family to do just that. Family lineage is counting for less and less these days."_

"That's the best news about the economy I've heard in a while," Skull said, "But you probably didn't see it that way." The noble nodded. _"That's why I made a deal with Shido. I'd introduce him to people of great wealth, and in exchange he would enact mental shutdown on key people that were in the way of me regaining my family's former nobility."_ "And you didn't care who you trampled in the process," Panther noted, "There's nothing truly noble about you." The noble teared up as he disappeared, leaving behind another keycard.

* * *

Shido was meeting with some of his associates. "Yes, one of our biggest supporters has just backed out it seems. I was counting on him to keep the new party united. And this so close to the elections." His phone went off. "One moment, I need to take this. Hello? Ah, Your Lordship. Pardon? You as well? Expose what you did? Do you know how much-" But he was interrupted when the person on the other end hung up. "This is what I was talking about, gentlemen. We must find the source of this."

* * *

"Okay," Panther said, "Who's next?" "The map shows the casino area up ahead," Joker said, "That means our next target should be the TV president." Heading through a door in the back of the pool lead to another series of hallways. Inside were Shadows. One took the same form as Shadow Fukurai, a Heretic Goat. It released the Persona Baphomet. Next was a Monarch of Snow, a Jack Frost with a hemispherical body, wearing a crown and carrying a staff. It released the Persona King Frost.

Another Shadow had the same form as the noble earlier. This Shadow, a Rhetorician of the Sea, released the Persona Forneus. Then there was a Shadow that looked like a humanoid monkey wearing Indian armor and carrying a straight sword, a Nimble Monkey King, which released the Persona Hanuman. Finally there was the male fairy from the Shadows Takases, an Unfaithful Dream-King. It released the Persona Oberon.

The hallway were long and winding, requiring switching back and forth between being mice to get through. Eventually, however, the hallways lead out to the back deck of the ship. Fox got the group's attention and pointed to a Shadow in the distance. "That one is dressed as an assault trooper. I suspect it might be a bit tougher than some of the other enemies we've fought thus far."

"Shido's stepping up security," Skull noted, "He must be becoming aware of our presence, if only a little." The lower part of the deck had a Safe Room. "We've taken down two of our targets," Mona said, "And that's bound to have an effect on the real world. Shido may have earlier thought he was untouchable since we couldn't conceivably figure out the form of his Palace. But now he's becoming slightly aware that we might be here, and that's having an effect on his cognition. We need to step lightly going forward."

As the Phantoms approached the door out of the deck, they were stopped by a curt voice. _"Hold it right there!"_ They were approached by a thug in a suit, followed by two Shadows. _"I got a call from the upper section that a bunch of punks were running ragged through the ship. That's making a real mess of things, you hear? And I'm the one who has to clean up those messes."_

Rider put a hand to her chin. "Clean messes...? Could he be...?" The man snapped his fingers, and the two Shadows turned into new forms of Heretic Goats. They proved useless against the Phantoms, however, forcing the man to leave. _"Shit... That ain't how this is supposed to go..."_ "I think I understand," Rider said, "In most criminal circles, a 'cleaner' is someone who is called in to dispose of people interfering with their boss's illegal activities."

"So that was the cleaner?," Skull asked, surprised, "Aw man, we should have tried to stop him." "Don't worry, Skull, we'll get to him soon enough," Oracle said, "After all, if we keep causing trouble, he's bound to show up again." "But we should still save him for last," Noir noted, "We cause too much trouble, and we may not get the other keycards we need. The TV president should be up ahead, so let's focus on him for now." The giant entertainment area behind the door was sprawling, taking up three levels. "Geez," Skull said, "This isn't a ship, it's Las Vegas with seagulls."

The second level had a Safe Room, and below that was a middle-aged man playing the slot machines. Judging from the set of guards near him, he had to be their target. Sure enough, he was talking as he played the slots, looking like he was simply passing time rather than trying to win. _"Indeed. I was expecting to broadcast Okumura's death to send a message to the Phantoms, but the exact opposite wound up happening. Shido was understanding that I let his confession continue. I needed to salvage ratings, after all. Sugimura, on the other hand... He blew up at me like I was lying."_

Noir's hand clenched. "I see... So he's the reason. Oracle?" "Oh yeah," Oracle said, "He's definitely a Shadow." Noir nodded as she and the others approached. "You there, we overheard what you were saying about Okumura." The TV president stood up in surprise. _"Phantoms? You should have been disposed of by now!"_ "You've been making a mockery of the news for too long," Noir announced, "As someone for works for Shido's twisted views, I cannot forgive you."

The TV president erupted into a form similar to Hanuman, while his guards erupted into Raging Bird Gods. _**"This is just business! But I'll take great pleasure in broadcasting your death's on the evening news!"**_ His struggle proved futile due to the Phantoms' growing strength. Soon his guards were disposed of while he was knocked into the slots, returned to human form. "There's something I must know," Noir said, "You suggested that you told Sugimura that Okumura was supposed to die. Why is that?"

 _"When Shido tried to make an example of Okumura due to his overreaching,"_ the TV president explained, _"He wanted to make use of the connection. Sugimura agreed, so long as he could have what Okumura left behind. First he needed his father out of the way. Easy, just target him with a mental shutdown. Shido thought nothing of it, since the man was a political rival."_ "Oh man...," Skull said, shocked, "His own father..."

 _"The other thing was Okumura's daughter for himself,"_ the TV president continued, _"That should have been the easy part. Kill off Okumura before he could announce the annulment of their engagement, then he would take care of the rest. But then things went wrong."_ "We were never gonna let Okumura get offed," Church said, "You should stop turning every news story into a media circus. If people can't trust their newscasters, who can they trust?" The man nodded as he vanished, leaving behind another keycard.

* * *

Outside Shido's office, Akechi was listening as Shido spoke with his associates. "Now our hold over the TV studios is slipping," Shido said, "And with Sugimura exposed as in the know, he's been taken out of our hands. Once is happenstance, twice is coincidence, three times is enemy action. There can be no doubt, somehow the Phantoms are targeting our top allies. The only question... Is how?"

* * *

"Okay," Joker said, "That leaves just the IT president before we start looking for the cleaner." "Trouble is," Noir replied, "He never seems to leave his room. And this Palace is so huge, who knows what room he may be in." "There's still some places left on the map we haven't explored," Church reassured her, "Let's go through them before we consider our next move."

A door on the second hallway lead to series of rooms and hallways, once again twisting and turning and causing the Phantoms to backtrack multiple times. Finally, they came out at a side deck, a Safe Room nearby. As they looked around, the same thug from before approached. _"I see you're still being a nuisance around here. Listen, this is making my job too hard. So why not just lay down and let me do it?"_

Joker shrugged. "Probably because our sense of self-preservation trumps your job. That's all." _"Funny guy, huh?,"_ the cleaner said, _"Let's see how funny you think this is."_ He snapped his finger, summoning a few more guards that turned into Heretic Goats. "That is rather funny," Mona admitted, "You're using the same Shadows as before, just more of them. Too bad, though, more doesn't mean better." Before the cleaner's eyes, the Phantoms wound up taking out all his guards. _"Damn... This job's getting to be more trouble than it's worth. Fine, I'll let you off the hook here. But take my advice... Clear out."_

He disappeared quickly, leaving the Phantoms standing there. "Man, that could have a good chance to ambush him," Church noted, "But we still haven't located the IT president." The door ahead of them lead to a series of rooms, which eventually lead right back to the main hall. "Well now what?," Queen said, "I think we've been through most of the Palace, and there's no sign of the IT president's room. He almost never leaves his room, so no one's seen him."

"He has to leave sometime," Rider noted, "Meals, for example. Granted you can order room service, but that still leaves us a way in." "Then let's check out the restaurant," Panther suggested, "That's likely where they're delivering from." Luckily, some of the waiters were talking about making a delivery to the IT president on the side deck. "We were just there, though," Fox noted, "How are we supposed to reach his room?" "Guys," Joker said, "There's one thing we're forgetting about. Follow me."

He led the team back to the side deck. "So what's your idea, Joker?," Mona asked. "Ask yourselves," Joker explained, "What's the one thing we've done in each Palace so far that we haven't yet done here?" To demonstrate, he leapt onto the side of the ship above them. "Of course!," Mona called out, "I can't believe I forgot that most basic thief move! This whole time we've been overlooking the thieves' highway!"

The Phantoms leapt up the ledges until they reached a set of cabins several levels up. "Now this is more like it," Oracle said, "The IT president is just up ahead. Oh, and I can already tell he's a Shadow from here. Time to teach this guy to mess with the original Medjed." Leaping across the sections, the Phantoms surprised said IT president and his female companions. _"What? How did you Phantoms find me? I hid myself so well?"_

"Don't underestimate the original Medjed," Oracle declared, "You've got a lot of nerve misusing my old codename." The IT president looked surprised. _"You're the real Medjed? But why are you with the Phantoms? I always thought we were the same, messing with the information-illiterate and punishing them for their stupidity!"_ "Who's the real stupid one?," Oracle retorted, "All I ever wanted was to change society, and rid it of the corruption that slandered the name of Wakaba Isshiki. And you're A-number one on my list!"

The IT president responded by erupting into a form similar to Oberon, while his assistants changed into Scandalous Queens. _**"My work isn't finished yet! I'll show the world my intellect!"**_ Despite his boasting, he wound up defeated just like the others. "There's one thing I need from you," Oracle said, "We know Shido is the one who stole Wakaba's cognitive pscience research. Did you have anything to do with that? You were working close with Raiga, after all."

 _"He never knew,"_ the IT president said, _"I was the one who extracted the data. Once Shido had it, he wanted Wakaba dealt with, but not Raiga for some reason. I don't think he realized the connection between them. I was scared Wakaba's daughter would want revenge, however, so I had her traumatized with a fake suicide note."_ Oracle clenched her fist. "Guess what? It failed. Now you need to explain everything." The IT president gulped as he disappeared, leaving behind the fourth keycard.

* * *

"That's four so far," Shido said, "How is this happening? We not only escorted their Shadows out of Mementos and into my Palace, none of them have had their names publically known." "I think you're overlooking a very real possibility," Akechi replied, "The Phantoms managed to determine what your Palace is. Perhaps you should spend less time with the ship metaphors." Shido growled, but acknowledged Akechi had a point. "Fine... Take care of this."

* * *

"Awesome, that's four keycards down!," Skull said, "Just that cleaner guy left." "But it might cause too much trouble if we just try creating trouble to lure him out," Mona noted, "There has to be somewhere else we have left to search." "There is," Queen realized, "A ship this big... There has to be an engine room to keep it moving." "There was a smoke stack we observed on the way here," Fox noted, "Some of it was even seeping out of a vent near our location."

The Phantoms headed back down and found the vent, forcing it open. On the other end, the cleaner was seen with a group of guards. "There he is," Rider said, "Now's our chance to deal with him." The group leapt out of the vent and surprised the cleaner as they came down. _"Shit, now you punks are here too!? I ain't got time for this, deal with them."_ The guards quickly transformed into more Heretical Goats. "Come on man, at least keep it original," Skull complained.

With the Shadows quickly defeated, the Phantoms followed the cleaner deeper into the engine room. He had locked the door to the main control room, but the Phantoms were able to get the drop on him by using a vent in a nearby room. _"Crap!,"_ he called out when they literally dropped in on him, _"Just who are you punks?"_ "Haven't you heard?," Joker asked, "We're the Phantoms. Oracle, is this one a Shadow too?"

"Oh yeah," Oracle said. "I still can't believe Shido was able to hide the Shadows of his allies inside his own Palace," Mona said, amazed. _"I'm not sure how it works, really,"_ the cleaner admitted, _"Something to do with this mental research or something he went on about. I'm hardly a dunderhead, but it was still a little beyond me. But the gist I got is that it was supposed to protect me and the others from you clowns!"_ He erupted into a humanoid demon wearing a black gi and carrying a double-sided crescent weapon. _**"I guess I'll have to do the job myself!"**_

The fight turned out to be the toughest yet, but the Phantoms managed to pull through. The cleaner chuckled as he returned to normal. _"You punks are a lot tougher than I thought. This was really just a business deal, and a bad one at that. I wasn't even really cleaning, just identifying threats to Shido so some other little pipsqueak could do my job for me."_ "Crow," Joker surmised. _"That's the guy,"_ the cleaner admitted, _"But seeing how Shido's time is likely numbered, I think I'll cut ties here and now."_ He disappeared, leaving behind his keycard.

"That's all five cards!," Noir said excitedly, "Now we can finally get inside to where the Treasure is!" "Don't go celebrating just yet," Oracle chimed in, "While we were busy tracking down the cleaner, I picked up a new signal on the edge of the Palace. Looks like Akechi decided to join the party." "This time we'll do more than just body check him," Skull declared.

The Phantoms headed out to the main engine room. Near the middle, they stopped. "You can come down, now Crow," Joker called out, "We know you're in here." Up in the rafters, Crow smirked, then leapt down in front of Joker. "You know, a part of me admires what you're trying to accomplish, Joker. I'm sure you must think quite low of me. After all, I've seen all this, and in fact every Palace you've been in other than Kamoshida's, yet I still help Shido."

"Is this where you tell us why, then?," Queen asked, "Because to be honest, we're hoping it's a good explanation." Crow closed his eyes. "Your hearts have been freed from societal chains, while I remain bound to a cruel fate. If only we'd met a few years earlier, but this is beside the point. The reason I've helping Shido is to get closer to him... So I can get revenge for my mother."

"Shido killed your mother?," Panther gasped. "Not killed," Crow replied, "Abandoned. You see... I am Masayoshi Shido's illegitimate son." "Interesting," Rider said, "Even I never figured that out. I'm starting to understand you a little better, Crow. Did you know? You and I are opposites as well. I had thought my father abandoned me, but it turned out he simply wanted to walk a different path. He still cared for his family, especially me. Perhaps if things had been different, and we had met earlier, you could have turned out an excellent detective." Hearing Rider's kind words to Crow, Joker felt their bond grow stronger.

 **Justice Rank 9**

Crow took off his mask, a barely humanoid figure with black and white stripes appearing behind him. "What's that?," Mona asked. "Loki," Crow explained, "It's... Not my real Persona. It was developed from my tainted connection to Shido." Mona's eyes widened. "Connection? Then you have the Wild Card too!" Crow nodded. "A strange voice developed in my head as I thought about much I hated him. It soon gave rise to this Persona, which gave me the power to send Shadows into a berserk state. But..."

He shattered the mask, causing Loki to be released. His black outfit gave way to a more pure white military jacket with orange gloves, a tengu mask affixed to his face. "From everything I've seen... How easily you bested me... How you found out about Shido and took apart his operation one piece at a time... I know you are stronger than he could ever be. It may not be enough... To earn your forgiveness, but I intend to turn myself in, just as soon as I learn... Whether or not Shido even knows about me being his son."

 _"A shame that will never be happening,"_ came a voice that sounded much like Crow's. To the group's shock, another Akechi appeared out of nowhere and pulled a gun on Crow. "I see," Crow released, "You're Shido's cognition of me. His little puppet to do with as he pleases. I assume this means he knows I was planning on taking revenge at the height of his victory, then."

The Cognitive Akechi smirked. _"Indeed. You never were as clever as you thought. After all, the Phantoms were able to discover your identity. Well, at least some part of you can still succeed, even if it's only your memory."_ However, the shot that came out was not from the Cognition's gun, but Joker's. "I don't think so. When you get down to it, Crow's no different than us." "He got a raw deal in life the same way we did," Skull said, standing next to Joker. "I may not be ready to forgive him yet," Oracle noted, "But I'm willing to give him the chance to make up for it."

"A hollow memory like you could never truly capture his true feelings," Noir declared. The Phantoms stood as one against the Cognitive Akechi, who roared as several Shadows emerged, ready to fight. Smirking, Rider joined the Phantoms in their line. "I know our deal stated that you stay true to your justice, but this is just going above and beyond. I'm truly impressed. Now I know I made the right decision." Joker smirked, feeling their bond solidify.

 **I am thou, thou art I...**

 **Thou hast turned a vow into a blood oath**

 **Thy bond shall become the wings of rebellion**

 **And break the yoke of thy heart**

 **Thou hast awakened to the ultimate secret**

 **Of the Justice, granting thee infinite power...**

 **Justice Rank 10-Second Awakening unlocked**

Irene Adler appeared behind Rider and began to change in a blinding. When the light dimmed, the new form was a female in a white robe, a blindfold over one eye while the other was closed. Held between her hands was a straight sword, and on her back was a perfectly balanced set of scales. This was Themis, Rider's true Persona. "Now I've awakened to my true power," Rider noted, "Let's see how it works."

"Don't leave us out of it," Skull said, summoning Seiten Taisei. Panther summoned Hecate, Church summoned Persephone, Fox summoned Kamu Susano-o, Queen summoned Anat, and Noir summoned Astarte. "We may not yet have our true power unleashed," Mona noted as he summoned Zorro. "But we can still handle this situation," Joker finished as he summoned Arsene.

Crow smiled, his eyes closed. "Well, I can't let you fight my battles for me. At least not without me joining in." He pulled off his mask, summoning a green cloaked man with a large build and carrying a bow and arrow in one hand. "So... You were able to restore your true form, as I was... Robin Hood." His Cognitive form blanched as the eleven Persona users unleashed their power, clearing out the room rather quickly.

"That will buy us time," Crow said, "But now Shido knows you're in his Palace." "It shouldn't take too long to reach the Treasure from here," Mona said dismissively, "And if your answers are anywhere, they're in the same room as the Treasure." Crow nodded. The engine room exited out to a side deck. From there it was a quick route back to the main lobby.

Joker inserted the keycards into the door for the Representative Chamber, opening them to reveal an elevator. From there the Phantoms found an empty assembly hall, the podium at the far end having curtains that resembled a Daruma doll. "This place looks pretty real compared to the rest of the Palace," Queen noted. "It should," Crow said, "Twisted as his ideals are, Shido takes politics very seriously. Though the Daruma decoration is a little out of place."

"Then why is no one else in this hall?," Fox asked, "Earlier when we first investigated the lobby, there was quite the crowd being heard in this place from the monitors." "I did say his ideals were twisted," Crow explained, "He sees himself as the only one worthy of representing Japan." Mona looked over to the podium. "I can see the Treasure over there. Looks like we've secured our infiltration route. What about you, Crow? Find what you need?"

"Yes, and I'm disappointed," Crow admitted, "If Shido does know who I really am, then he's pushed it away in favor of his political career." "I'm sorry you have to realize this, Crow," Noir said, "It can be hard when people push their families away in favor of their ambition." Crow nodded. "It's out of my hands now anyway. Once we return to reality, I'll have no choice but to accept arrest." The group headed out, more or less satisfied with their work.

 _ **Infiltration Log:**_

 _o Infiltrated the ship_

 _o Found a Safe Room_

 _o Obtained Restaurant Membership_

 _o Bested the powerful politician_

 _o Obtained the first letter_

 _o Cleared Mid-Starboard hallway_

 _o Infiltrated the Pool Deck_

 _o Found a Safe Room_

 _o Defeated the Former Noble_

 _o Obtained the second letter_

 _o Cleared the Upper-Starboard hallway_

 _o Infiltrated the Back Deck_

 _o Found a Safe Room_

 _o Infiltrated Entertainment Hall_

 _o Found a Safe Room_

 _o Bested the TV Station President_

 _o Obtained the third letter_

 _o Got past the Lower-Port Passage_

 _o Infiltrated the Side Deck_

 _o Found a Safe Room_

 _o Got past the Lower-Port Passage_

 _o Bested the IT Company President_

 _o Obtained the fourth letter_

 _o Infiltrated the Engine Room_

 _o Defeated the Cleaner_

 _o Obtained the fifth letter_

 _o Opened the Assembly Hall door_

 _o Secured a route to the Treasure_

* * *

 _December 8_

The next day, the Phantoms were getting ready to finish Shido once and for all. Akira started by getting some new fusions to fill out the compendium. Yatagarasu, a three-legged crow with a set of magatama around its neck. Black Rider, a skeletal figure atop a black horse and carrying scales. Surt, a human figure with ashen skin and red stripes, carrying a flaming sword. Trumpeter, a skeleton wearing angel robes and wings and playing a trumpet. Seiryu, a blue serpentine dragon. Quetzalcoatl, a serpent with bird wings. With this, the group was ready.

* * *

Shido was shocked when the TV showed the Phantoms' logo appearing on screen once again. 'Greetings, people of Japan,' came Joker's familiar voice, 'Joker here, along with my fellow Phantoms. I know it may seem odd to bring you another heist so close to the elections, but I assure you there is no better time, considering our current target.' Shido growled when his own face appeared. 'Masayoshi Shido,' Church said, 'The Dietman captain of pride. Let me tell you, this guy is a piece of work.'

'Believe it or not,' Oracle said, 'He's the one who ordered the mental shutdowns for the last two years.' 'He's been manipulating many people, and indulging in some rather illegal actions,' Fox noted, 'All for the sake of becoming prime minister.' 'Our big concern,' Skull said, 'He doesn't plan on following through with his promises to the public. On the surface that's nothing new, except he plans to make a country where only the elite can prosper, sending the rest of the country into ruin.'

'For that reason,' Noir chimed in, 'We intend to make him confess his crimes with his own mouth. We strike tomorrow.' 'No one escape the Phantoms!,' they all said at once. Shido narrowed his eyes and pressed a button on his phone. "Get everyone in here. Things just got a lot more complicated. And find Akechi. I want to know why he failed." At that moment, his Shadow could be visible. _"I will crush any who stand in my way!"_

* * *

Down in the city, the Phantoms' Confidants heard the news report. "So now they're ready to target Shido," Sojiro noted, "I hope they know what they're doing." Chihaya was looking at her cards. "The future looks promising... The Trickster is poised to remove his greatest enemy." Munehisa shook his head. "I knew the kid had guts, but this...?" "This should prove interesting," Tae said, "I wonder what the result will be..."

From her home, Sadayo looked worried. "Akira, Ann... Be careful..." "Holy shit!," Ichiko said as she stood near Shibuya crossing, "This may be the biggest scoop yet!" Shinya pumped his fist. "You can do it, Phantoms!" "They have all the skills they need," Hifumi noted, "They just need to use them right." Yuuki was grinning. "Man, the Phan-site's exploding from this! Go for it, Akira! Change this country for the better!" "And so the summit is in sight," Toranosuke mused, "All that's left is to lay down the flag. Just don't slip so close to the peak."

* * *

Inside the local prison, several of the Phantoms more prominent targets had seen the news from the mess hall. "Shit," Kaneshiro said, "Now they're targeting Shido? Guess they found out about him." Madarame shook his head. "This is what all that funding was going for? Now I feel even worse for my actions." Kamoshida had remained silent until Raiga sat down next to him.

"You were watching that with interest," he noted, "Were you a target of the Phantoms too?" "Their first target," Kamoshida replied, "I'm sure you know my reputation around here." Raiga nodded. "The ironic thing is, you're the odd one out among the six of us. Madarame, Kaneshiro, Ishida, Okumura, and myself. We all have some connection to Shido." Kamoshida looked surprised. "Is that right? That's interesting. Guess I was nothing more than a spring-board propelling the Phantoms into the spotlight. Still, I hope they beat that bastard. This country needs to change."

* * *

"Surely there must be some way to prevent a change of heart!," Shido belted out to his scientists, "We have the original research, don't we!?" "We're already investigating," one scientist said, "But we don't know if we can synthesize the right formula in time." Shido growled. "It's true time is not on our side... What of Akechi? Where is he?" "About that," one of his aides said, "He's recently returned to police custody. He's refused all attempts to break him out again." Shido pounded his desk. "Damn it. I can't let it be taken from me... Not when I'm so close..."

"You may not have a choice in the matter," came Sae's voice as she and a group of assault officers burst into the room. "Masayoshi Shido," the lead officer said, "We have enough evidence to place you under arrest for conspiracy to obstruct justice. Normally we'd haul you off here, but Ms. Niijima wanted to see a change of heart first-hand. Luckily, we have the authority to hold everyone here until the Phantoms have finished their work." "Did I not mention?," Sae said upon seeing Shido's shocked expression, "The Phantoms word their calling cards to confuse their targets."

* * *

Inside the Palace, Joker adjusted his gloves. "Time to make rivers in the desert, people. Let's shut down Shido!" They hurried to the conference room, where Shido's Shadow stood beneath a giant golden wheel, no doubt the Treasure they were seeking. _"I never thought I'd have to deal with you Phantoms personally,"_ Shido admitted, _"You're far more tenacious then I gave you credit for you. I'll admit it, I underestimated you. But don't think you'll succeed here like you did elsewhere."_

"Masayoshi Shido," Joker said as he approached, "We meet again. Don't bother racking your brain, I doubt someone like you would remember me. After all, you've stomped on so many people who stood in your way, I can imagine they'd blur together after a while." Shido rubbed his chin. _"You are right, but that does solve a riddle of mine. How you were able to discover the nature of my Palace. I do tend to ramble about this country being a vessel for me to steer whenever I bring such people to heel. An unfortunate habit..."_

"And now you're poised to sink the whole country," Rider noted, "You make Junko look like a saint in comparison. At least she has insanity as an excuse. What even makes you think you can do with this country what you will?" _"What else am I to think when I become chosen by God?,"_ Shido said smugly, _"It is by his will that I gained power, that Akechi appeared before me with his rather useful power."_

Oracle grinned. "Oh please, we've read the same research material as you. Raiga's Treasure told us a lot. That 'god' of yours is manufactured. This is really all down to ego." Shido shrugged. _"Real or manufactured, his power cannot be denied. And he chose to support me with it. With this..."_ He pointed to the Treasure. _"The core of my Palace. The culmination of my grand plan over the last two years. Finally, I have a chance to remake this country!"_

Just then, a roaring applause occurred throughout the room. The Phantoms looked to see that numerous Cognitions had appeared in each seat. _"Those who follow my cause will be rewarded with wealth and power. Those who do not conform, must be dealt with. A small leak will sink a great ship. Great nations have fallen to such lenience."_ "And greater ones are able to stay afloat in spite of these leaks," Queen retorted, "Your attempts to solve this countries problems just make more problems."

Shido sneered. _"I will show the true strength that can lead this country!"_ The entire room began to transform. Quickly the Phantoms leapt up several of the transforming sections until the entire area was encompassed by a new floor. _"I apologize for the sudden change in decor,"_ Shido said, _"But I rather thought it a good idea to fight somewhere other than the conference room. It is a place of politics, after all, not combat."_ The Phantoms watched as the Cognitions gather together into a lion-like form, while Shido was engulfed by the red liquid, emerging in a sea captain's uniform, with a sprawling cape and horned helmet.

 _ **"Now... It's time you Phantoms up and died!,"**_ Shido declared. "We risk our lives to stop rotten adults like you all the time!," Joker declared, "And we don't need anyone's permission to exist!" "Start by focusing on the beast he's riding," Oracle said. The Phantoms started throwing everything they had at the creature, chipping away at its health while keeping their own up. Before long, the beast started to grow tired. _**"Curse you!,"**_ Shido called out, _**"I'll teach you what it means to defy me!"**_

"And we'll give defying you a brand new meaning!," Skull declared, firing off another shot from Seitan Taisei. However, the beast suddenly leapt into the air and sprouted wings. "Careful," Oracle said, "It's gotten a lot faster and more agile." Despite the greater challenge, the Phantoms continued to chip away at the monster. Shido growled. _**"Enough toying around!"**_ At his command, the beast changed into a giant pyramid. _**"The weak must be sacrificed for the sake of grand ideals! That is the natural order of this world!"**_

"How short sighted!," Mona called out, "Do you even know where the strong and the weak live? There may be more weak people among your followers than you realize, and more strong amongst those you look down on!" The Phantoms finally managed to defeat the giant beast, as it changed to back normal. Shido roared in annoyance. _**"Useless, ignorant masses!"**_ "Blame yourself," Skull retorted, "They've been blindly following you for who knows how long."

"It's like we were trying to tell you," Joker said as he shook his head, "The line between weakness and strength is much finer than you realize." Shido scoffed. _**"It would seem I have been taking you too lightly. Even thieves can be a threat when they come in great enough numbers. But I am not ready to give up just yet! Not until my great ambition becomes reality!"**_ And with that, he threw off his jacket, revealing a muscular body along with a training brace. _**"I shall be the one to win this game!"**_

"Guess what?," Joker said, "This is no game... This is the fate of the people's future!" "Watch it, team," Oracle said, "Those muscles aren't just for show." Now facing the Phantoms with just himself, at first Shido was struggling. For all his strength, it was still ten to one. Breathing heavily, Shido muttered, _**"Just how strong are these brats...? It seems I can't hold back if I want to realize my ambition..."**_ And angry red aura emerged around him, and he literally flexed the training brace off his body, causing it to expand to the point veins could be and turn a light shade of red. _**"I will teach you the strength of those who stand atop society!"**_

"We' re not backing down here!," Joker declared, "Those that struggle hold the true strength in this world, and we'll prove it here and now!" The battle was arduous, but before long Shido found himself on his last legs as Joker approached. "Allow me to remind you," he said, "Of that assault charge you laid against me almost year ago. You should have been a little more thorough in dealing with me. Instead, you made me stronger." He pointed his gun at Shido. "And now... We have stolen your pride."

Shido collapsed as Joker pulled the trigger, returning him to his normal form. _"It can't be... This is the limit of the upper-class strength...? I just wanted to return this country to what it was before Ishimaru's term..."_ "That's a step backward," Noir said simply, "Our country has always been strong because we can build upon the past, rather than simply clinging to it."

"If you were the one responsible for ridding Japan of Prime Minister Ishimaru's unfortunate reign," Rider said, "Then it's clear you used to be a great politician. But you let that go to your head, and you wound up making similar mistakes." "Worse still," Joker said, "You clearly didn't truly believe you were in the right. For someone who claims to be chosen by God, you sure made an effort to remove anyone who stood against you, rather than let them eat their own foot when providence took hold."

Shido chuckled. _"It seems in the end, my own hubris led to my final defeat."_ He slowly faded, and as he did he said, _"That woman, Mayumi Kasshin. Find her again. I'm sure she'll be more willing to speak in your defense."_ Once he was gone, the Treasure floated down, where Joker grabbed it. The Palace then began to shake violently. "It's starting to collapse!," Mona called out, "Quick everyone!" The team raced to the elevator and hurried down. Once there, Mona changed into his vehicle form and the group sped out. They noticed the ocean start to drain until it revealed the familiar landscape of Tokyo, the ship sinking until it transformed back into the Diet Building once again.

* * *

Sae found the group right outside the Diet Building, Akira holding a legislator's pin. "This is the form Shido's Treasure takes in the real world," he explained, "How did he look?" "He's dropping out of the elections," Sae said with a smile, "And it's a good thing we got to him so soon. The researchers with him were planning on using a formula to induce a coma, hoping to prevent a change of heart." "Guess all that's left is to wait for elections," Kyoko said, "That's when we'll see the true effects of our work."

* * *

The night, Akira was called to the Velvet Room again. Shido was placed in the final cell, and the final lock on Akira's own cell dropped, causing the door to swing wide open and allowing Akira to approach Igor. "With the capture of the demon of pride," Igor said, "Your rehabilitation is complete. But your journey is far from over. After all, there is still one more threat to the world that must be addressed. I can hold out for a bit longer, but Yaldabaoth must be defeated before all is lost."

* * *

 _December 9_

The group was deep in Mementos, ready to reach as far down as they could. "Yuuki's told us about two new requests that popped up last minute," Joker explained, "Yoshihito Wakasa, a scam artist who specializes in the elderly, and Shiro Asakura, an entertainment producer who takes advantage of his female clients." "It's kinda weird that we're talking on requests while we're the verge of victory over Shido," Skull admitted, "But I suppose it is a good way to pass the time."

Wakasa was found on the thirteenth level of Adyeshach. The man was grinning as the Phantoms approached. _"If it isn't the glamorous phantom thieves. Man you guys must just rake in the dough with this little scheme of yours. You gotta tell me your secret."_ "As if we'd spill trade secrets to a low-life like yourself," Mona said, "Out targets are those that truly need to change. Meanwhile you scam innocent old folks out of their life savings, and whatever other money they may have."

Wakasa scoffed. _"Hey, I deserve that money for all the crap I have to go through being these people's caretaker! Always blabbing on and one about their son or things like that. Well that son must have some dumb parents."_ "Okay, that was uncalled for!," Skull called out, "Bet you wouldn't say that about your own parents!" Wakasa erupted into a tall skeletal figure dressed in blue robes and carrying a sword, mushrooms growing from under its robes and atop its head. _**"Just shut up! I'm modeling myself after adults like I was told to do!"**_

This far down, the battles were getting tougher, but after Shido Wakasa didn't prove all that difficult. Returned to normal, he started sobbing. _"I just wanted a little extra cash... This economy is so tanked, I couldn't stop myself. Before I knew it, I was scamming the same people under my care just so I could afford a few extra meals..."_ "Hopefully you know better now," Noir stated, "You'd better apologize to everyone you've stolen from." Wakasa nodded before disappearing.

Right behind him, the door leading out of the path opened. "Looks like we've reached a new area," Joker said, "Let's get going." The next path looked even more rusted red than the last. "We're really going deep now," Mona said, "This is the Path of Sheriruth, or rejection." The path was largely empty, no new Shadows to deal with, and rest areas on the sixth and tenth levels. Asakura was located on the fourteenth and last level.

The man grinned as the Phantoms approached. _"The world famous Phantoms. Interested in finding a manager? I'm sure my talents could make you big."_ "We're not in this for fame," Panther replied, "We're here because of the illicit actions you've made against the girls you manage." Asakura shrugged dismissively. _"I'm just giving them a chance to promote themselves. The idol business is very cutthroat. Without an in, they don't have a chance."_

"Maybe, maybe not," Queen retorted, "But the idol business is cutthroat enough without such dishonesty thrown in the mix." Asakura erupted into a phallic monster sitting stop a spiked chariot. _**"What would a group of amateur cosplayers know about this industry!? I'll see you all blacklisted!"**_ "Amateur?," Church said, "I resent that statement!" Aided by Queen's powers, the Phantoms soon defeated Asakura relatively quickly. Asakura slumped as he returned to normal. _"I really just wanted to help these girls live their dreams... But without the right amount of talent..."_

"That doesn't matter," Panther retorted, "They shouldn't have to comprise who they are to live those dreams. If they lack the talent, then find ways to help them cultivate it." Asakura sighed. _"I guess I have been going about things the wrong way. I'll make it up to those girls somehow..."_ He disappeared, leaving a treasure seed behind. Mona went to check the door. "It's still sealed. We'll have to wait until Shido confesses before we can move deeper. We should head back until then."

* * *

 _December 18_

The days passed slowly until elections, and the Phantoms were sitting around Leblanc reading as the news could be heard. 'In the wake of Shido's surprising confession of being responsible for the mental shutdowns, coupled with his dropping out of the elections, a surprise turn sees Raito Matsushita selected for the position of prime minister. In another surprise twist, Toranosuke Yoshida, out of the political scene after a series of scandals twenty years ago, has finally been reelected to the National Diet.'

"Good," Akira said, "Between the two of them there may be hope for the government." "With the assault team lead by Sis having been witness first-hand to Shido's change of heart," Makoto said with a smile, "There's nothing stopping them from indicting Shido for all his crimes." Sojiro smiled. "Looks like you guys pulled off one hell of a job. By the way, what are you reading there?" "These are books that can be found in the academy library," Akira explained, "I found copies in Book Town because they seemed to resonate so well with us."

He was reading "The Great Thief". Nana had her nose in "The Bastard's Lady". Makoto was perusing "The Illusory Popess". Ryuji was enjoying "Pirate Legend". Ann had a copy of "The Alluring Dancer". Futaba was engrossed in "Cry of Cthulu". Yusuke eagerly flipped through "The Gallant Rogue". Kyoko was thumbing "She Who Beat Holmes". Haru was busy with "Woman in the Dark". Even Morgana was immersed in "Zorro, the Outlaw".

Sojiro nodded. "I see. A bit of light reading after you're done studying, then." "That reminds me," Ryuji said, "We were gonna finish up Mementos after exams, right?" "That'll give us time to do so," Morgana agreed, "And it's become necessary. Our fame just jumped to just under one-hundred percent, which means the only people left who don't believe in our cause are the remaining followers of Shido. So long as they remain to carry on his plans, we aren't done."

* * *

In an undisclosed location, several men were talking. "Shido's confession has put quite the target on our backs. How are we going to recover from this?" "We can still continue his ambition. We just need to find something to bring Matsushita under our sway. This country needs proper direction and safety. The people just lost sight of that, that's all." "It will still take time, a few days. We need to reassess our resources. Plus, there's one thing we need to do before we can even try to take control." "Right... We must deal with the Phantoms."

* * *

 _December 23_

With word that Shido's former associates were planning on rallying against the Phantoms sometime in the near future, the Phantoms decided it was about time to finish what they started. "This is it at long last," Morgana noted as he and Akira got ready to turn in for the night, "Once we head into the deepest parts of Mementos, I can finally free the Velvet Room. It's been quite a wild ride, and I can't say I regret it. I'm glad I ran into you, Akira." Akira smiled. "Still thinking of becoming human?"

"Maybe I will someday," Morgana said hopefully, "But for now that's not my priority. My top priority is correcting the distortion at the heart of mementos. And remember, Mementos is the source of all other Palaces. So once we remove the distortion there, it will certainly create a brand new world. But it's one I'm ready to face, especially with friends like you." Akira smiled, feeling his bond with Morgana solidify.

 **I am thou, thou art I...**

 **Thou hast turned a vow into a blood oath**

 **Thy bond shall become the wings of rebellion**

 **And break the yoke of thy heart**

 **Thou hast awakened to the ultimate secret**

 **Of the Magician, granting thee infinite power...**

 **Magician Rank 10-Second Awakening unlocked**

Morgana felt something grow inside himself. He felt Zorro change, becoming a lithe blue male figure, large wings attached to his ankles and carrying a large staff. This was Morgana's true Persona, Mercurius. "Our team has never been more ready," he said, "Let's get some sleep, then tomorrow we begin our final assault, on the very last Palace." He stretched out, as he and Akira began to drift off.

* * *

 _December 24_

With announcement that the Phantoms were going to target the heart of Shido's conspiracy, the Phan-site was abuzz with people wondering who the Phantoms could possibly target as this point, with so little to go on. As it happened, the Phantoms were standing by the door to Sheriruth, which had now opened. Below it, the halls were a dark azure and thorns could be seen along the walls. All of the trains they had seen up until now seemed to be stopped here, though in comparison to when they first found Mementos, only the occasional person could be seen leaving the trains.

"I think we've reached the bottom of Mementos," Mona stated, "This is the Path of Iweleth, or ignorance." "It's so small," Oracle noted, "This is the only area we have to go through before reach the depths." The door opposite them was massive, and opened as soon as the Phantoms approached. Oracle turned to the group. "This is it team. I took a look at the mechanism for the door. It only opens from this side. Once we go through, there's no going back."

"At this point there's no going back either way," Church said simply, "After all, we don't know how long we have before the conspiracy pulls itself together and bands against us." "She's right," Joker said, "It's no different than any other Palace. This is our one and only chance to pull this job off." The inside of the area had some prison-like qualities to it, but the biggest feature was the mass of red pipes that stretched downward to a seemingly endless void.

"It would appear the vein-like pipes we've been seeing lead to the heart of the distortion in Mementos," Fox surmised, "Which means it's right below us." Mona looked at the pipes. "Those pipes were pulsing rather quickly during the start of the year, but it's been gradually slowing down." Oracle took a look. "It's fueling something, but I can't tell what it is from here. We need to get closer." The group walked through the hallways, leaping around a locked room, until they reached a large prison cell, almost completely empty.

"What was this place supposed to be for?," Noir asked, "Could people have really wanted to be imprisoned like this?" "Once perhaps," Rider said, "But your actions over the last year have shown them another path." A prison guard wearing a white hood mask approached. _"So you are the ones that have been emptying out this prison. The people here were happy enough being locked up for their own safety. I'll have you join them to make up for the quota you've lost us!"_

He and another guard erupted into humanoid warriors in violet jumpsuits, wearing gold gauntlets and helmets with angular metal wings on their backs. They didn't prove too tough, however, though the Phantoms took a moment to catch their breath. "That was careless," Fox noted, "Of course a prison has guards." "So even now we have to deal with Shadows," Mona mused, "We'd better keep on our toes moving forward." Before leaving, Joker caught a Treasure Demon floating around the area. It was Hope Diamond, a specter floating out of a pure-cut diamond.

Up ahead of them, the way was blocked by a bit of a puzzle, where a set of colored panels on the floor had to be switched to a new color. Once solved, it opened the path forward. "Now this is interesting," Oracle said, "Normally the security in a prison is meant to keep people _in_ , not out like the other Palaces we've visited." Queen thought about it. "That guard from earlier implied that people actually _wanted_ to stay in this darkness. The security may have been designed to keep people from reaching the truth about this place."

Several guards appeared around the area, with a few new forms to boot. One was a grey-skinned woman wearing nothing but a snake to cover herself, a Harlot of Desire. It released the Persona Lilith. Another had the same form as the guards earlier. It was a Pagan Saviour, which released the Persona Melchizedek. Next was a Shadow with the same form as the last guard in Ishida's Palace. It was a Sacrificial Pyrekeeper, releasing the Persona Moloch.

The last Shadow was a male figure with mosaic-style skin in various colors, wearing red cloak and a laurel wreath. This was a Hedonistic Braggart, which released the Persona Dionysus. From the path was straightforward, with very few hiding places and multiple ledges leading further down. There were a few isolation cells along the way, but the entities inside were Cognitions. "Strange," Oracle said, "My readings show there used to be Shadows in these cells. It's as if someone's trying to milk as much energy for these pipes as they can."

The path eventually lead to a long, spiraling road that reached deep into the ground. "I knew Mementos would be deep," Mona noted, "But I never thought it would go this far. We'll have to speed up the infiltration." He quickly changed into his van form. "Hop in. The fastest way is to drive down." "Is that wise?," Fox asked. "There's nothing to worry about," Oracle reassured him, "I can see up to the end of the path, and there are no obstacles."

The giant cell at the bottom had a few sparse people inside it. "These must be some of the members of the conspiracy," Queen noted. "Looks like we'll start seeing caged Shadows from now on," Joker said, "But keep your eyes open. There's bound to be a patrol around here." There were a few guards, possessing several new forms. One resembled a guard captain from the dice area of Ishida's Palace. It was a Wandering Reviver. Joker downed it to release the Persona Nebiros.

Another had the same form as Shadow Wakasa, a The Black Avenger. It released the Persona Chernobog. The next Shadow resembled the giant warrior from the battle arena in Ishida's Palace, a Thunder Emperor, which released the Persona Thor. Somewhere in the next area, the group ran into a Safe Room. To their surprise, the room shifted to resemble Shibuya Crossing. "It seems the people are so intent on supporting us," Noir noted, "That the conspiracy can't touch them without dealing with us first."

"It may be why the cells were filled with Cognitions up until now," Oracle surmised, "The conspiracy members are trying to make up for losing the will of the public." "But what is it they're trying to power?," Queen asked, "And does it have anything to do with the Treasure here?" The area held a guard captain that resembled a giant maw with eyes and arms, protecting a strange disk that held the key to solving a puzzle blocking the path.

Beyond it, the room showed the Palace stretched further down. "We keep this up and we'll hit the Metaverse equivalent of the center of the Earth," Skull mused. Mona blinked. "That... May not be entirely inaccurate. I mean, this is the collective Palace of humanity. So what better place to put humanity's Treasure then at the heart of the planet they live on." The group drove down the road deeper into Mementos. The area held a big surprise. Parts of the room were torn to chunks, trying to pull together as an azure barrier pulsed to keep them apart.

Mona's eyes widened. "We've reached it! This is where the Velvet Room normally exists within the Metaverse! I'm sure it's Master Igor creating that barrier!" "Can we get inside from here?," Rider asked. Joker took a look with his Third Eye. "We should be fine. The terrain is close enough that we can jump across the rocks." While the very Palace was held at bay because of the barrier, the Phantoms were able to get through easily. Soon enough, they were greeted by Lavenza, standing in front of a metal doorway, the familiar Velvet Room door just inside. "You're here," she said said warmly, "Inside, please, my master would like to speak with all of you."

* * *

While the Velvet Room was a familiar sight to Akira, the other Phantoms were in awe of it. Despite looking like a prison, it seemed more comforting than the Palace outside, like it was there to guide people who had gone astray rather than reprimand them for not conforming. "Welcome, Tricksters," Igor said, "To the Velvet Room. Of course, Akira has had made many visits here, but the rest of you are seeing this place for the first time. Even Morgana had seen a different version of this place when he was born."

Haru then gasped when she looked in one of the cells. "Father...?" The Phantoms turned and saw Okumura in his cell. Yusuke's eyes widened when he saw who was next to him. "Sensei..." "Kaneshiro too," Makoto noted. Ann nodded. "And Kamoshida." "They're all here," Futaba realized, "All our major targets." "Better here than out there," Igor explained, "Within this room, they may yet understand where they were lead astray. Out there, they would only know they were wrong, without being told why."

 _"I just wanted the team to excel,"_ Kamoshida muttered, _"Sure, it's no excuse for all the abuse I performed, and yes I pushed them too hard, but I knew they had what it takes."_ Madarame sighed. _"I chose the wrong path to fame. Had I simply acted as a teacher, I could still have stood atop the art world, leaving a lasting lineage." "This society is nothing but garbage,"_ Kaneshiro scoffed, _"Yet I was much worse. I had a chance to clean it up when I first started getting rich, but I wound up making it filthier because I wasn't satisfied."_

 _"I'm sorry I never tried to help, Futaba,"_ Raiga cried, _"It would've been so easy, all the resources I had access to at Foundation X. But I let my anger blind me, focused too hard on the lover that was gone, instead of the daughter that was still around."_ Okumura sniffed. _"I wanted to leave her with a grand empire. I should have realized I was doing so at the expense of Haru's happiness."_ Ishida was shaking his head. _"I just wanted to show I could solve this country's crimes. Instead I committed even worse ones, just to stay in power."_

Shido alone seemed to notice the Phantoms. _"Seems in many ways, we're not so different. We just wanted to change this country. Hell, when I first started my political career, our methods weren't so different either. But I let it all go to my head. I thought I alone could change this country. But instead of solving it's problems, I just created new ones."_ Igor shifted his stance. "You see... These people were also fighting against societal norms. The difference is that they were blinded by their sins. But you neither let yourselves be blinded, nor cast those sins aside. Instead, you accepted that they were part of you, and became stronger for it."

"What'll happen to them?," Ryuji asked. "Before long, they will be able to leave," Igor assured them, "But first the real threat must be dealt with. Beyond this area is the source of all distortion within the Metaverse. It seeks to leave mankind with no choices, no sins, no thought of going against society. It thinks it is for mankind's greater good, but it will only lead mankind to ruin, unable to sustain itself. Only you can stop it, and I have every faith that you can." Hearing Igor's words of encouragement, Akira felt their bond solidify.

 **I am thou, thou art I...**

 **Thou hast turned a vow into a blood oath**

 **Thy bond shall become the wings of rebellion**

 **And break the yoke of thy heart**

 **Thou hast awakened to the ultimate secret**

 **Of the Fool, granting thee infinite power...**

 **Fool Rank 10-Max Arcana Burst unlocked**

"You've done well to make it this far, Akira," Igor noted, "Now go, and finish this last job. I can hold off Yaldabaoth until you're done, but make haste. His power is still strong enough to ensnare the rest of the world to his whims." "Remember," Lavenza said, "He draws his power from the will of the people. It's against him now, but there is still enough that he cannot be defeated without cutting off the source." The Phantoms nodded before leaving.

* * *

Back outside, there were a few more Shadows to deal with. One had the same form as the politician from Shido's Palace, a Drunken Serpents. It released the Persona Yamata-no-Orochi. Another was a red demon with a reptilian body and bat-like wings and a human head, carrying a pitchfork, a Missionary of Depravity. Joker got the Persona Belial from it. There was also one that resembled the form Shadow Asakura had taken, a Throbbing King of Desires, which released the Persona Mara.

The last Shadow was a male figure dressed in royal finery that included a fish-shaped helmet, a Reviled Dictator. From it Joker got the Persona Baal. The puzzles around the area had a new twist to them in that they had to be solved within a certain number of moves, as dictated by the lights on the sigils. Eventually, the group closed in on the center of the Palace, with a Safe Room nearby. The center seemed to be a giant cylinder with prison cells all along it, the red pipes leading down into its center.

"Lavenza said Yaldabaoth is powered by the will of the people," Queen said, "And I'm willing to bet it's got something to do with those pipes." However, at that moment, a booming voice called out. _"No! I cannot allow this to pass so easily! I will not... Shall not allow mankind's fate to be in his own hands!"_ A great rumbling could heard, and suddenly things went complete white.

* * *

When the light faded, the Phantoms found themselves back in Shibuya, but it looked vastly different. For one thing, the sky was deep red, and right in front of the was the building they had just been in front of. Raised up from the ground was a series of pathways that seemed to be made out of bone. Oracle gasped. "Guys, don't freak out but... We're in the real world."

The Phantoms looked around. "But how?," Rider asked, "We're still in our thief outfits, and Mona's still transformed." "Yaldabaoth must've tried to merge the realities," Mona surmised, "A last-ditch effort to stop us. Once it knew we realized its power source, it couldn't let us get close." The crowd around them had also noticed what was going on, Rider noting several people mentioning the battle that had been brewing near Hope's Peak Academy.

"Hey look!," someone in the crowd shouted, "Isn't that the Phantoms!?" The group then found themselves approached by a few people in the crowd, asking if they knew what was going on. "Quiet down, please," Joker said, "All we know is our battles in the Metaverse have spilled out into reality. And all I can promise..." He pointed to the giant prison building. "Is that will be coming down by the time we're done. Stay strong until then."

The roaring applause that followed filled the Phantoms a renewed sense of courage. "There's a few things I need to do before we go in," Joker said, approaching the Velvet Room door. Outside it, he found the last Treasure Demon, Crystal Skull, a specter rising out a translucent skull. Inside, he fused a few more Persona. Bishamonten, an armored warrior carrying a short staff and lantern. Black Frost, the same form Sakoda had taken. Cu Chulainn, a warrior in blue armor and cape, wielding a spear.

He kept fusing, more and more, until he finally filled out as much of the compendium as he could. After he was done, the group started climbing the tower. As they approached, a Shadow that resembled an angelic warrior approached. _"You have too long disturbed society,"_ it said, _"It is high time you were imprisoned for your sins."_ "Society is all about being disturbed," Skull retorted, "It would never advance otherwise." The Shadow didn't seem to care. _"If you cannot understand, you will be slain were you stand."_

* * *

Down below, several people were concerned about the strange black creatures approaching, shifting into monstrous forms. Before one could attack, it was struck down. The onlookers turned to where the sudden attack had come from. Chihaya breathed heavily from the effort. Behind her was an elegant woman in Indian garb, her Persona Lakshmi. "I can't believe that worked," she said.

Chihaya wasn't the only one that had discovered her Persona in this new environment. Several others were also fighting as well. Eiko helped clear a group of Shadows using her Persona Cybele. "Makoto-chan's up there fighting. I can feel it... I need to do my part as well!" In the city prison, a Shadow was downed and at the mercy of Raiga, who had now awoken to his own Persona, Ongyo-Ki. "So this is the power of one's ego made manifest. It's far greater than I imagined."

Hifumi was also fighting in the city center, alongside her Persona Lucifer. "Such poor tactics. Neither me nor the Phantoms shall fall to these Shadows so easily." Near the subway, people were cheering as Toranosuke defended them with his Persona, Asura. "Seems struggle occurs even once you reach the peak, but I'm not about to sit idle while the people are in need of aid. Not when I can do something about it."

Elsewhere, Kaneshiro sneered at a Shadow his awakened Persona, Futsunushi, had skewered. "Give me a break. This is the ideal world those bastards wanted? Who in their right minds would accept a world like this?" Down in Yongen-Jaya, Sojiro's Persona, Kohryu, finished off a group of Shadows. "You kids are still fighting, aren't you? That's why we haven't lost yet. So keep on fighting, because the world believe in you."

* * *

Back with the Phantoms, the Herald of Death was reeling from their assault. _"This cannot happen... God's power is meant to empower me... So why...?"_ He vanished before his question could be answered. "Power from a false god is worthless," Joker noted. "We're not done yet," Oracle said, "There's plenty of Shadows up ahead standing in our way." Skull then looked down below. "Hey, check it out. Looks like a lot of people are fighting down below too. And... Whoa!"

"What is it?," Panther asked. "Several of them have Personas!," Skull said, surprising the group. "Looks like Igor's master has been doing his part," Joker noted, "So let's do ours." Plenty of corrupted Shadows stood in the Phantoms way, including the new Merciless Inquisitor, Coffin Borne God, Abyssal King of Avarice, and The Blackened Fury. At a large area, another angelic Shadow approached. _"Halt, rebels! You have proceeded far enough!"_ "Like we need your permission on how far we can go!," Panther retorted. The group proceeded to battle the Shadow.

* * *

Down in the city, more fighting was going on. Tae dealt with a few Shadows harassing her clinic using her Persona, Alice. "This is supposed to be a place of healing. Any violence will be met with violence." Many people in Shibuya got surprise when an idol girl with pigtail started beating down on the Shadow. "It's Rinrin!," they said excitedly. Rin Tokikaze glared at the Shadows alongside her Persona Mother Harlot. "Let me make this clear, whatever you are! These are my fans! And I won't let you lay a finger on them!"

Several Shadows tried to approach the Qliphoth World path to attack the Phantoms from behind, only to be confronted by Lavenza and her Persona, Zaou-Gongen. "In this reality, even I can fight," she said, blasting the Shadows. Down in Shibuya, Munehisa and his Persona, Attis, had just finished off another gang of Shadows. "They keep coming, but they're so weak it hardly matters. You guys are probably having an easy time too, huh?" Back at the prison, one Shadow approached Madarame, who merely stroked his beard. "I suspect Yusuke is fighting as we speak. As the closest thing he has to a father, I must set a good example." The Shadow was quickly impaled by his Persona, Odin.

Nearby, Shido frowned at the landscape. "This is the god that supposedly chose me? I was better off acting on my own." He looked back at a group of Shadows, then wiped them out using his Persona, Vishnu. At Shujin Academy, Sadayo stood alongside her Persona, Ardha. "Principle Munakata is busy at Hope's Peak Academy. That means it's up to me to protect the students here." She smiled as she saw Shiho dealing with a few Shadows as well. "Well... At least those that can't fight."

* * *

The Phantoms breathed a collective sigh of relief as the Cleanser of Heaven faded. Church took a chance to look down, then grinned. "Go for it Rin... Give 'em the head pat..." "I don't think that will work against Shadows," Noir noted, though she was clearly amused. "Shiho's fighting too," Panther noted, "I'm so proud of her." "We can't let these people get ahead of us," Skull said with a smirk, "Come on, let's keep climbing."

The Phantoms continued climbing until they reached another arena-like area, a female angel adorned in golden armor descending in front of them. _"Hold, children of Man. There is no need for violence. Please return to whence you came, lest your lives be shortened. I ask this out of mercy for your souls."_ Oracle snorted. "Please, if you had any mercy, this wouldn't be happening." "We won't back down," Rider agreed, "And I for one prefer a short and exciting life to a long and boring one."

* * *

Mika stomped on yet another Shadow, while her Persona Ishtar destroyed one behind her. "Good grief, where do these ugly things even come from." She had earlier seen the Phantoms before they started climbing the strange bone walkway, and was pretty sure the girl in the red catsuit was Ann. _'She's really started working at her body,'_ Mika thought, _'It actually makes me feel a little better.'_

Back at the prison, Kamoshida smashed his fist into a Shadow's face while his Persona Chi You skewered another one. "Don't underestimate me!," he called out, "I'm still in my physical prime!" Nearby, Okumura shook his head as he chuckled. He was surrounded by several dissolving Shadows defeated by his own Persona, Metatron. "Seems he's gotten the spring back in his step. Now let's just hope we can keep it up."

In the middle of Shibuya, Ichiko was fighting alongside her Persona, Beelzebub. "I know I can be a fly on the well thanks to being a reporter," she muttered, "But this is just ridiculous." Nearby, several Shadows were blasted thanks to Shinya's Persona, Mada. "You monsters never stood a chance. This King has regained his crown, and I aim to earn it with every fight, win or lose." Yuuki was also fighting using his own Persona, Sandalphon. "Now I can feel my strength... I'll protect people the way only I can."

Sae looked up at the large walkway, her Persona Satan destroying any Shadow that got close. "This defies any conventional logic, but then again, the Phantoms never did adhere to logic in the conventional sense." She smiled. "Keep fighting, Makoto. I know you can break through this. I'm sure our parents miss us, but they're in no hurry to see us again. So keep fighting... For all our sakes."

* * *

The Declarer of Anguish lay prone on the ground, its hand reaching towards the Phantoms moving toward the tower in a vain attempt to convince them to turn back. The Shadow finally succumbed before dissipating. At the next arena, the Phantoms were approached by another Shadow resembling an angel, this one having red skin and carrying a spear. This was the final guard, the Apocalyptic Guide.

 _"Your actions against Gods end here! Our goal of ending all violence and freeing the people from suffering must be completed!"_ "How naive," Joker said, shaking his head, "People cannot move forward if they don't possess suffering. All our society's religious text say that God intended for mankind to know pain in order to grow stronger." He pushed up his mask like it was his glasses. "And how would a Shadow mimicking an angel know what God truly wants anyway? After all, Shadows are born from the hearts of man, and a man cannot know the will of God."

Angered by his words, the Apocalyptic Guide flew in to try and skewer the Phantoms. His charge was interrupted by a icy blast from Fox, causing the Shadow's wings to solidify and become useless. The Shadow continued to try and fight, but in the end the Phantoms proved too strong. As the Apocalyptic Guide started to fade, he muttered, _"How could my Master be wrong...? We were meant to guide humanity..."_

Just past the arena was the entrance to the tower. Inside the Phantoms found a giant golden grail, the red tubes flowing into it. "Whoa," Mona murmured, "It's already active." Just then, a booming voice called out, _"I have always been active within the hearts of men. But thanks to you thieves interfering, my power intake has started to wane. However, I have strength enough to finish you here and now."_

At first the Phantoms were concerned as to where the voice was coming from, until the grail started to rumble. "Oh crap," Skull said, "That treasure is alive!" The Holy Grail fired some beams from nowhere which the group dodged. "We need to take out the red pipes," Oracle noted. Joker nodded. "Get on that Mona, we'll keep it occupied." "Leave it me," Mona replied with a smirk, and he rushed off.

Before the Grail could try following him, its attention was grabbed by the other Phantoms launching their spells at the Treasure. As it took damage, the pipes began to pulsate. _"Seems my healing capabilities are limited by a lack of faith, but it is still enough for me to outlast you. And when you are gone, I will draw the people back to me and recover my power."_

"That's pretty selfish for a God claiming to have humanity's best interest at heart!," Mona called out as he leapt into view, his cutlass effortlessly slicing through the pipes. _"No! How can you get this far so easily!? If only I had been able to follow my plan through from the beginning! If only Igor didn't somehow have knowledge of what I was trying to do!"_ "Too late for regrets!," Joker called out, "It time to end this here and now!"

Just then, the tower began to shake and split apart, leaving only the area where the Phantoms and the Grail stood. _"This is one point we can agree on!,"_ the Grail announced, _"Allow me to finish this, using my true form!"_ The tower started to fragment, revealing a humanoid torso with several arms and wings attached to the base. "That must be Yaldabaoth," Mona noted. _"I've allowed you rebels to exist for far too long! Now I exert my authority over this world!"_

His first arm pulled a sword from his back. _"I curse you with the sin of lust!"_ He swung the sword, but Panther stood to block the attack, actually canceling the effect. "It's because of lust that mankind has the desire to procreate, ensuring their continued survival. It's an essential part of any species." Angered, Yaldabaoth pulled out a bell from his back. _"Feel the terror of the sin of wrath!"_ This time it was Skull who nullified the attack. "It's because of wrath that humans can vent their frustrations. Keeping all those emotions bottled up inside isn't healthy, and could lead to some self-destructive thoughts."

Yaldabaoth tried again, and again. Each of the Phantoms, save for Rider and Church, seemed built to negate and justify the sins he tried to cast on them. "Just give it up," Rider said, "I know you think you're doing humanity a favor, but all your doing is condemning them. This is the ruin we were warned about. Rather than preventing it, you're actually it's instigator."

Yaldabaoth roared. _**"No! I won't accept this! Mankind is a chaotic mess! It needs my guidance! Without me mankind shall fall into despair!"**_ Joker scoffed. "It was from that despair that you were formed, not from the desire to be ruled over. Whenever humans feel that despair, they'll cling to anything for a way out. But now that they have the lessons we've taught them, they don't need you anymore." Arsene appeared behind Joker, one of chains dangling in front of the master thief's face. _**"The time has finally come for my evolution. Unleash the full power of our pact, and make this fool of a Shadow understand his place."**_

From below, Joker could hear the cheers of the people, and on his phone, it seemed the Phan-site had finally reached one-hundred percent belief in the Phantoms. "The people have come to understand," Joker declared, "Which means they don't need you anymore!" He grabbed the chain and pulled, breaking it instantly. Arsene disappeared, only to be slowly replaced by a giant humanoid descending from the cloudy sky.

It wore a black military uniform, beautifully curved horns on its head, and six black wings that mixed aspects from both bat and bird. Yaldabaoth gasped in surprise, as the Persona was even larger than him. "Whoa...," Skull muttered. "It's official," Church quipped, "Joker has the biggest ego of all of us." Rider chuckled. "A demon lord to oppose a god. And for bonus irony, it's basically here to help us save Christmas."

The others, even the new Persona and Yaldabaoth, looked at Rider. "What?," Rider replied incredulously, "You guys do remember it's December 24, right?" Joker sighed, then turned his attention back to the fake god. "Anyway, it's about we end this, for humanity's future. Pillage him... Satanael!" The giant Persona Satanael brought out a giant gun that looked to be the size of a skyscraper.

Yaldabaoth tried to fire off a dark energy wave, but it bounced harmlessly off the Phantoms, causing more excited cheers from the people down below, who now saw their heroes as invincible. "Guess the people made their choice," Joker said, "Now... Sinful Shell!" Satanael pointed his gun right at Yaldabaoth's head, and pulled the trigger. The effect was immediate, as the giant Shadow who believed itself a god went limp, a massive hole left in its head. Slowly, it began to dissolve, leaving only a smaller version of the Holy Grail behind.

* * *

In the aftermath of the Phantoms' final caper, much had been changed. The Metaverse was left permanently bound to reality, but Shadows and Personas returned to an invisible and incorporeal state. Unfortunately, not all was well. Foundation X had reared its ugly head, exposing Shido's secrets, and those of government officials the world over. The effects spread like wildfire, but much like a real wildfire it couldn't spread everywhere. Several major cities were able to avoid becoming victims of what was quickly being called the The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History, or just The Tragedy to some.

Thanks to the Phantoms, Tokyo was one of those cities. Outside the borders was chaos of the worst kind, but inside people had set themselves up to prevent it from leaking within. Months passed, and soon the Phantoms were fixing up their van. Bent over working on the engines was a recently transformed Morgana. The removal of the distortion within Mementos had a profound impact on the construct, coupled with his friends starting to see him as more human. In fact, he now had a human form of his own.

"You almost done, Mona-chan?," Haru asked, "We have to hurry to retrieve Kyoko before something terrible happens." Hope's Peak Academy had been turned into a shelter, but now a mysterious individual had provided a peek inside, showing Kyoko and her class were being forced to participate in some sort of killing game. Though thankfully, no killing had happened yet. Regardless, the Phantoms couldn't leave their teammate stuck in a lurch, and had decided to hurry to Hope's Peak and infiltrate the school to expose the one behind all this and save their friend.

"Just about," Morgana said, "This is much easier with opposable thumbs..." He finally finished his work and closed the hood. "Okay, try it." Makoto nodded and turned the key. Sure enough the van started with no problem. Morgana then opened the door for Haru as she got in. Over the last few months the two had started a relationship, Haru having become enamored with Morgana's new human form. The group, dressed in their Phantom outfits headed out. "Hang on Rider," Akira said, "We're coming."

The End...?

 **Sorry if the finale with Yaldabaoth seemed anticlimactic, but keep in mind he wound INCREDIBLY weakened due to the Phantoms actually able to get people to** _ **pay attention**_ **to the problems in society. I'll go into more detail about how Foundation X started The Tragedy during Anything OOO, but for all intents and purposes The Nine Phantom Thieves is over. Also, sorry for being away for so long. This ending took a while to polish off. Hope you're okay with it. Read and review, and I'll see you next time.**


End file.
